Co-ed
by BabyInuyashasBabysitter
Summary: Checking off that you are completely okay with a coed assigned dorm seems so innocent until you realize you are the only girl among five boys. You think it would help after finding out your boyfriend is one of those boys...but life wouldn't be considered unfair at that point now would she? A story of love, choices, revenge, and a good-looking psychology major roommate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all,

I have prepared a few chapters in advance to posting this story. Stay turned to the end to hear more for me but for now I would like to thank you for reading this. I decided to start this story off a little differently than what I'm used to because I am looking to grow my writing style. Plus I didn't want to spend too much time diving into certain details due to their importance of being mentioned in later chapters so if you decide to sit through this chapter, I can guarantee that it will be worth your time.

Thank you.

* * *

"Kagome, Honey, are you sure this is the place?" Her mother asked in confusion as she stuck her head out of the window to get a better glimpse of the high rise building.

"The building looks completely see through with all that glass. What if some pervert guy spies on you to get pictures of your underwear!" She turned and looked at Kagome with a sad pout. "I don't like this."

Kagome hardly paid her mom any attention as she rumbled through her closet of a purse searching for her phone. She only gave her mom a small snippet of eye contact before she practically buried her face into her bag for her phone.

"Mom, this is the place. I'm sure of it. I'm also sure the glass is just for design and the rooms will have curtains- hah! Yes! Found it!" She snatched her phone out from under her portable umbrella.

Kagome's words didn't satisfy her mother one bit but all she could do was mumble a low groan in her throat as she turned into the already crowded parking lot. It was the first move in day on the campus so it surprised her mother to see so many people not waiting until the last minute.

"Hey mom, there's a parking space right there. The lady is pulling out." Souta said, pointing from the passenger seat. She saw the spot and slowly approached, giving the lady room to get out without hitting someone. After the lady was finally able to get out, the Higurashi family parked themselves in. Kagome was the first to jump out the car with her purse strapped around her. Souta slowly got out next with his hand performing as a visor for the sun. Kagome's mother remained in the car for a moment as she stared into her rear view mirror at her children.

Kagome had already gotten so tall. She stood at a whopping 5'7 with her brother slowly coming in behind her at 5'6. She placed her hand on her cheek flustered at how time seemed to fly by. To her, it felt like just the day previous, Kagome had been crying because she didn't want mommy to leave her at pre-k, and here she was now ready to be all on her own.

Her eyes flooded at the thought of it but she quickly brushed the tears out and exited the car not wanting her daughter to know what was wrong. Souta had a handle on most of Kagome's large suitcases. Kagome had two duffle bags on one shoulder with a suitcase in her other hand. She looked to her mom.

"Hey mom, I need you. I only have a few more small bags. Can you grab those for me?"

She smiled for a second at Kagome's words. "Of course Kagome."

They were able to haul everything inside and into the spacious elevator. Luckily they had just missed an elevator so the next one was able to offer more room for all of Kagome's belongings. The tall structure held a whopping 24 floors making it the tallest dormitory on campus. Kagome had found out just weeks prior that she was assigned to this building on floor 19. She was immediately overwhelmed with joy that she would have a dorm with a view to look out to every morning.

Unlike other students on campus, Kagome wasn't too picky with whom she selected as dorm mates. The only thing she requested was that whoever she was paired with was clean and friendly. Kagome thought regardless of gender that it was important for everyone to have good hygiene, manners, and cleaning habits.

The elevator was pretty quick for the amount of floors it had to surpass. In the next 30 seconds, they had arrived at their destination. Kagome pressed the elevator hold button to allow souta some time to carry all of things off the elevator. She pressed the button before getting off and quickly led searched around for room 19C. The long corridors were causing sweat droplets to form on Souta's forehead as the exhaustion of all the bags over a long walk were not so kind.

Kagome found her room located to the right of the elevators at the further most end of the hall. She could tell by the spacing of the rooms that these dorms had to be pretty decent sized. She let go of her suitcase and reached inside her pocket for her key. She snatched it out and forced it inside the keyhole. Throwing the door open, she grabbed her suitcase and ran inside squealing. Her family followed behind her.

"Oh my goodness!" Souta heaved as he dropped all of Kagome's suitcases and dropped to the floor. "What are you carrying woman? Pieces of an atomic bomb? Those bags are heavy!"

She rolled her eyes but could not take the smile off of her face. Soon her face became rosy red from all the strain smiling was doing to her. She whipped around and looked at her mother who was spending her time surveying the kitchen mostly.

"Mom..I really did it! I'm here! The most prestigious college in the country!" She ran towards her mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for everything." She said into her mom's neck as her voice began to crack.

Her mother embraced her finally realizing the situation that was going on. "Oh Kagome…you're always going to be my little girl aren't you." She rubbed her back and closed her eyes letting the moment sink in. This would be the first time Kagome was ever away for more than one month at a time. As a parent, thought she was ready but this hug she wasn't prepared to be free of was proving her just how wrong she was.

After a few moments went by, both women were crying their eyes out and Souta sat down on a nearby couch folding his lips together while trying to keep his eyes off of them. This was hard on him too but his mother would have none of the tough act today.

"Souta, come…come hug your sister." She knew it was almost time they leave because there would only be more people coming in.

Souta's arms wrapped around Kagome from behind as he shielded his few share of tears. "Be good sis…we're gonna miss you."

Kagome heaved heavily. "I know…I'm going to miss you guys too but I will call you every week." She pulled off of her mom a bit. "I promise."

With one last tear in her eye, her mother nodded. "I love you sweety. Don't you ever hesitate to call me every day if you need to."

And this was the start of Kagome's journey. Little did she know the road she was about to face.

* * *

Yeah, so I struggled a bit writing this chapter. I'm not used to writing super emotional scenes unless they are fueled by anger or heartbreak. As sad as it is, i'm a writer so fanfiction to me is my quickest way to improve what I do. Please do leave feedback on what you think I could do to improve or if you have any suggestions for this story.

 **ALSO PLEASE READ THIS**

 **So, for me I don't like spoilers and honestly listing trigger warnings, although helpful, it still bothers me to list them specifically because I want my readers to still be surprised when I do have scenes that include that type of content BUT for the sake of some people, I will alert when I am writing about something NSFW.**

 **IN THIS STORY NOTHING IS OFF LIMIT/ NO TRIGGER IS OFF LIMIT**

 **THIS COULD INCLUDE BUT IS NOT LIMITED TO:**

 **RAPE**

 **SUICIDE**

 **MURDER**

 **SELF HARM**

 **ABUSE**

 **THOSE ARE JUST TO NAME A FEW. I WILL ALWAYS PUT NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS THIS CHAPTER TO WARN YOU GUYS THAT A CHAPTER COULD INCLUDE SOMETHING TRIGGERING AND IT WILL BE UP TO YOU ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT TO CONTINUE. BECAUSE I AM GETTING THIS NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE SO LATE IN MY STORY, I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE VERY DETAILED NSFW CHAPTER WITH NOTHING IS OFF LIMITS SO THAT THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW KNOW AND THAT CURRENT READERS ARE AWARE AS WELL.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am happy to see how many visitors and views this got in such a short amount of time (and the one review). The introduction chapter was simply meant to be no more than that so if any of you felt like it was vague or that it had no meat to it, that was kinda my goal. I just wanted a foundation to work with and build off of. With that being said, from this point on, you can expect juicier, purposeful chapters. Thank you for stopping on by and choosing to follow this story.

Side note: chapters were to be uploaded once to twice a week but a rise in statistics or reviews can result in me getting chapters to you guys faster. Which is why i'm uploading this chapter to you all now as an example. Enjoy.

* * *

She was finally alone. Her mom and little brother had left a few minutes ago. Kagome took this time to get a good look at where she would be staying for the next few years. The dorm was way bigger than it had looked from the pictures online. One could have mistaken it for a penthouse.

The layout wasn't that special upon first walking in. The living room and the balcony were the first two things you'd see when you walked in while the kitchen was directly to the left of the door. The dorm was pre-furnished so a dining room set had been placed in the area in front of the kitchen and the living room had couches and a TV.

To the left of the dining room was a hidden corridor which it seemed all of the actual bedrooms were located. She looked around inside of each room. Compared to the rest of the space, the rooms seemed more compact but some did have more space than others. There were six rooms not including the only bathroom at the end of the corridor. The side of the hall which the doors were located was curved.

All of the rooms seemed about the same size and came furnished with the same twin bed and desk so Kagome wasn't too hell bent on which room she wanted. All she knew is that she didn't want to be beside the bathroom so she chose the second to last door on the rightward end of the hall. This part was near the dining room area so she didn't have extra square footage to drag her bags across.

She clapped her hands together. "Okay Kagome. Let's get started."

A few hours had gone by and the afternoon soon slipped on by. By 3:33 PM, Kagome had all of her bags unpacked, her things organized, bed made up, and most importantly her walls decorated. Kagome was never the person to decorate her room until she saw the movie Zootpia. Judy Hopps had been her spirit animal from the moment Kagome laid eyes on her on Netflix that night. She had never seen a female protagonist so perfect even with flaws. From the moment on, that bunny was who Kagome always aspired to be. She even decided to go after her dreams of becoming an astrology major as opposed to a children's doctor like her mother. Some probably would find her childish for it but it was the least of her worries. She was in no hurry to impress someone considering she had a boyfriend.

She pulled out her last item which was her and her boyfriend at prom. It was inside of a silver stand up 8x11 frame. It was only months ago but Kagome absolutely loved how much of a gentlemen he was to her that night. He hasn't pushed her to lose his virginity to him or anything. He only went as far as she would let him and to her, that meant the world. She hugged the frame before setting it beside the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

She turned around and stared daggers at the pile of empty luggage. "Now where should you go…" She looked up into the closet and saw a space in the corner. It would make her room look sloppy but it was the only amount of space she had left.

Shoving the massive pile of bags inside, she heard the door slam from outside. She popped her head from the closet and remained silent trying to hear what was going on. Shortly after, the door slammed again and was followed with the voices of two men.

"Why the hell do they keep giving us this same small ass space? What part of six people live here do they not get."

Kagome jumped up and opened her door slowly. She peeked her head out and confirmed that was it was two men and they had just finished bringing all of their belongings inside. They both were oddly taller than her but the one guy with the black short hair was an inch or two shorter than the guy with the long white hair…and dog ears?

'Well that's something you don't see everyday.' She thought to herself.

"Calm down Inuyasha. There is still an opening that we can vouch for upstairs. Let's just complain about rodents and make it seem like we aren't being spoiled." The guy with the short black hair responded.

Kagome inhaled. 'Okay. Time to Chanel Judy.'

"Hi!" She spoke up causing both of them to jump and look at her.

They stared at each other giggling. The black haired guy was the first to respond. "Hello. How are you?" Although he was only trying to continue light conversation, his question seemed more like confusion as opposed to courtesy.

Kagome didn't let it bother her. "I'm great! My name is Higurashi but you can call me Kagome since last names are probably a bit too formal anyway."

He extended his hand out. "I'm Miroku and this is my friend Inuyasha-hey!" Inuyasha pushed him aside before Kagome could shake his hand.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much." He shook kagome's hand instead.

"I'm Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome looked up but before she could respond, she found herself lost in the eye to eye contact. His piercing blonde eyes had met her hazel brown ones and all she could think was how pretty and sculpted his face was. The other guy to her was average but it wasn't often you would meet a guy with long hair that was sleeked back into a ponytail, his arms begging to be released from a short sleeved T-shirt, and his eyes so brightly alluring that you were lost just staring into them.

She didn't let herself gawk too long afraid of making things awkward. She snatched her hand back and took a step back. "Well um. I'm looking forward to being roommates with you guys."

Inuyasha smirked at her. _'Sorry Miroku but this catch is going to be all mine._ ' He thought.

"You didn't have to push me. I could have easily fallen on my own." He said pushing himself off the ground while dusting off his pants. "I'm sorry you had to watch my first kiss be pulled away from me by none other than the carpet but it is okay if you would like to be a close second."

Her eyes widened "Huh?" And then it registered what he had said and what Inuyasha had just done. "Oh dear. I am so sorry but I have a boyfriend already."

"Huh?" They spoke in unison.

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up as if he had heard her wrong. "A boyfriend you say?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

Miroku fell back and flopped onto the gray couch. "Well I'm a hoe but I'm not that hoe. I have respect for myself."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at their advances. "Well thank ya for respecting me.. Um is there anything I can help with at the very least?"

"Ehh..no. Not that I know of. We've been at this same damn place for the past two years…well me and Miroku have at least along with Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Naraku. Yeah, he-"

"He just texted me actually." Miroku said causing Inuyasha and Kagome to look at him. "Yeah, he said he just got here and said if we don't help him bring his stuff up, he's gonna wreck our shit later."

Inuyasha chuckled inwardly. "Damn. I guess he in a diva mood today."

Miroku face palmed. "I don't know how he wants us to help when our shit literally is all over the living room. Like does he not understand how much makeup he carries? Shippo is the gay one, and even he carries less makeup than this man!"

"Now now Miroku. Just because he isn't gay doesn't mean he isn't allowed to look good. And just because Shippo is gay doesn't mean he needs to wear makeup either." Inuyasha held in the rest of his laughter. "Now come on ya bitch before he bitches about us being bitches to him."

"Fine. Whatever dude." He placed his hand on the arm rest to push his body off of the couch. "Whew. You can stay here Kagome. Naraku is our problem so we will deal with him."

Kagome put both of her hands up. "No problem. I'll let you guys do your thing. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

The men headed out of the door conversing with one another about what would be awaiting them downstairs. As the door slammed shut behind them, Kagome felt a tingle erupt from her stomach. She rubbed her left hand over her lower abdomen.

"Damn. There isn't even anything to eat in here yet." She said turning on the heel of her foot. Walking into her bedroom, she closed her door with her foot and flopped onto the plush pink twin bed. Another feeling waved throughout her chest. It was warm and subtle.

"Mm. They seem really cool. I hope I can be their friend."

* **pop** *

A notification sounded off from her phone that was charging on the nightstand to the left of her bed. She reached over, adjusting her body in the process, to grab it. Her head now rested on the pillow as she unlocked the phone. It was her text messages alerting her.

 **My love:** _hey babe_

Her face lit up immediately. She sat up so that both of her hands could text.

" **Heeyyy love** " she replied back.

His response was almost instantaneous.

 **My love:** _I'll be on campus soon. I know I told you I would be there earlier to help you but I got caught up in some things. So be ready in the next two hours or so because I'm taking you out._

She shrugged her shoulders. _'Well I hope whatever held him from me must've been serious._ '

"It's fine. And I will definitely be ready. Don't be late this time please!"

 **My love:** _won't be. Promise. Love ya. Ttyl._

As fast as the conversation started was as fast as it ended. Kagome's shoulders fell forward and she let her head fall forward. 'Oh love'

Flopping back on the bed, this time on her side, she hugged a small purple plushy pillow to her stomach. _'I know last year was hard for us with him being away from me but since I'm here, we can finally start hanging out again. It'll be like when we first met.'_ She let her eyes close. _'I hope so._ '

* * *

About an hour into her nap, there was more noise and commission coming from outside Kagome's bedroom. Her eyes slowly lifted open and her sense quickly came back to life. The sounds she was hearing were muffled but audible.

"How ya been?"

"Oh you know. Same ole bullshit. Same me. How bout you guys?" A familiar voice said.

It was familiar enough for Kagome to turn her head to the door. She focused in only on his voice to make out what she was hearing.

"Dude you won't believe who our new roommate is." To Kagome, that sounded like Miroku.

"Who?" The familiar voice spoke again.

"Inuyasha tell em."

"Bruh, it's a girl this time. She's a real cutie but dog she's got a boyfriend so you might have to back off of this one."

"What? Don't tell me what to do. There hasn't been one girl in this world I haven't been able to tame." His voice had gotten cockier but Kagome felt the pounding in her chest accelerate.

 _'There is no way...it can't be him._ '

"Where is she now?"

"She said she would be in her room but we went downstairs to help Naraku so we haven't seen her since we been back up here."

"She sounds like she might be sleeping."

Kagome stood up. _'OK. I can't just sit here. That voice..I need to know.'_

She grabbed the door knob and opened the door. The squeak of the wooden door caused all the men in the room to turn around and stare at the cause of the noise. Kagome peeped her head around into the dining area where everyone was. All eyes were on her but her eyes were only on one person and that person's eyes could have jumped out the window as big as they got.

He slammed his drink down on the table. "Kagome?!"

And she tried to work up a smile. "Hey baby.."

Everyone at the table went nuts.

* * *

How exciting...well back to writing for me. See you all soon.

And thank you WillowTennison for being my first reviewer. Much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the support so far. I will be starting work soon so I will be pushing to get as many chapters out to you guys before the weekend is over. At the same time, I am only uploading chapters if I have the next two prepared so if you're reading this now, chapters 4 and 5 are done or just about completed. And that will be the pattern for the rest of the chapters. Enjoy! =)

* * *

Everyone went nuts. Literally. Naraku's hand flew over his black lipstick stained mouth, Inuyasha jumped up screaming "Oh my gosh" to the ceiling, and Miroku started shaking the person. Kagome assumed the one with the makeup on his face was Naraku because of how the guys described him. He was the first to break through the raging going on in the room.

"So this..is yo girlfriend. That…is..cute as fuck! Look at you! I told you guys he would learn to stop being a hoe!"

"What?!" Kagome said mouth agape.

"Kouga when did this happen!? Why didn't you tell us?" Miroku said in Kouga's face.

Kouga slid from under the table and got out of his seat. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into her room where he slammed the door behind him.

He put both of his hands over his eyes and took a seat at her desk. She still had her mouth hanging open from the guy's sudden change in behavior towards her and the situation. That, and Kouga's words were slowly climbing up her nerves.

"Oh..my gosh. Kagome what are you doing here? Did you follow me?!" He dropped his hands into his lap and stared at her in disbelief.

Kagome took a step back, folding her arms. "You're kidding me right. What the hell were they talking about Kouga? You're a hoe now?"

He rolled his eyes far into the back of his head. "Don't pay them any mind. It's just guy stuff. That's how we are when our girls aren't around Kagome-"

"Kouga don't lie to me! That's not just something random!" She picked up her purple plush pillow and threw it at him. "and I heard you too! So we're taming girls now? Was I one of those girls? I'm a lion to you?"

He shielded the pillow before picking it up and throwing it back. He stood up. "Look Kagome. I'm telling you the truth. If you don't trust me, that is not my problem. I'm not going to apologize for being myself with my friends. Everyone here has a girlfriend Kagome!" He got closer to her forcing her to back against the wall but her arms remained firmly folded and her eyes were stern.. "You can leave me if you want to. I don't care. I refuse to be with a girl that doesn't trust me."

He moved his body to the side to leave out but Kagome covered the door knob with her body. The small space didn't help Kagome get away from him but it wasn't helping Kouga either.

She looked up at him into his eyes. "Look. Don't turn this on me. I had no idea we would be placed in the same room. Either way, shouldn't this be a good thing? You always complained how we don't spend a lot of time together anymore because of college and now here we are."

Kouga broke eye contact with her and focused his eyes to the floor. "I like having my space Kagome. You were the one that mostly complained anyway." He sat back down at the desk chair. He inhaled and exhaled, attempting to get his thoughts together.

"Look, I don't want you thinking that just because we live together that you can be all up under me 24/7-"

"Who said I would do that? I don't mind giving you your space Kouga."

"Can you just let me fucking finish?!" He snapped causing Kagome to flinch.

"I don't want you hanging around those guys either. They may be my friends but I know how they are. Girlfriend or not, they always find a way to bring girls home."

"But they didn't mention having girlfriends when they were hitting on me." she pulled her arms down behind her back still looking at Kouga.

He shook his head. "Why would they Kagome? What cheater would openly make it known he has a girlfriend to any and everyone."

'A _nd you would know that how Kouga?_ ' She thought inwardly. ' _You know what? No. I am not going to deal with him right now. Not on my first night of college._ '

Kagome's stomach still turned at the thought of Naraku's words but she still tried to brush it off. "Well I guess you're right."

"Yeah I am." He got up and Kagome automatically moved out of his way. "I'm going to go get us something to eat. Don't come out of this room tonight." He said opening the door.

"What the fuck? You can't tell me what to do Kouga!"

He grabbed the door knob and looked her dead in the eye. His blue eyes were blank but his eyebrows pressed against the top of his eyelids didn't suggest he was calm. "I just did. Don't fucking leave this room I said." And with that, he slammed it from the other side.

"Fuck you Kouga!" She hollered at the closed door. Then, the room was quiet.

Kagome squeezed her fists at her sides and punched her lips together. Her throat began to sizzle at its opening slowly blocking air from getting into her lungs. This pushed her heart to excel faster than it had already been from the start of their short fueled argument. She was determined to not let a single tear fall but as each second went by, she found herself losing the urge to hold back. If this was what life was going to be like on campus with her boyfriend, she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted.

' _No, I can't think like that.._ ' she thought to herself slowly shaking her head.

No matter how much she tried to shake the thoughts from entering her head, her body shook like a roaring car engine nonetheless. She turned to her bed and flopped loosely forward. Shutting her eyes, her mind wondered to other memories. Her arms crossed around her torso trying to stop the reckless shaking her body continued to endure. The warm fleece below her head was met with the first tear. Not a second later did a few more begin to fall.

So stuck inside this moment, her senses soon channeled her tunnel vision and her brain began to go into fight of flight. She hearing couldn't even register the close footsteps and chatter going on outside of her door. To try and calm herself, she tried to remind herself of all the good times she had with her boyfriend.

* * *

 _A young Kagome stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her plump red cheeks felt cold from the amount of dried tears that sat atop of them. The girl's bathroom played as a sanctuary for her away from the boys that tormented her very existence but it was useless against the girls that followed behind their antics towards her. Her hazel eyes squinted at the purple mark forming at the bottom of her left eye._

 _The recollections of the horror scene replayed in her head. From the two boys holding her against the locker to the one girl covering her mouth while the other girl got her "revenge" on Kagome's body. Her hits weren't as harmful as her kicks but with the eye being a sensitive area, it was a no brainer that the particular punch on it would hurt and bruise easily. All Kagome could do was kick, scream, and cry._

 _She had only been able to get away due biting the girl's finger, and headbutting the boy on her left. Without the strength of two men holding her down, she slipped out of the other one's hold and made a run for it down the hall. She ran for the first staircase she saw and proceeded to go into the first bathroom she saw on the basement floor._

 _'They could find me at any moment' She thought, gripping the bathroom sink in her hands._

 _'I can't keep going on like this…there has to be something I can do'_

 _Before Kagome could process her thoughts any further, a loud thud against the lockers came from outside the bathroom door. Kagome almost jumped to the other side of the room due to the sudden noise. Her eyes widened in fear, and her legs darted her towards the first stall. She was able to slowly close the door but her fidgeting fingers struggled getting ahold of the lock._

 _"Where the hell is she?!" A low voice boomed from the hallway outside. Kagome's shaking stalled for a moment when she recognized the person._

 _"I already told you! We don't know!" That voice had belonged to one of the boys that held her down. The sound of his voice was enough to make her skin shiver._

 _"Don't feed me that bullshit!"_

 _The bathroom door busted open, and the echo from the collision between the door and the wall bellowed through the hallway outside._

 _"Kagome? You in here?" Kouga's voice heightened in concern._

 _With no hesitation, she replied "I'm in here" and quickly unlocked the door. Upon opening the door, Kouga's blue eyes met hers and she couldn't run to him any faster. With open arms, he swooped her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. Standing her up on her feet, he took a moment to examine her face. Seeing the few scratch marks already had his eyes rolling, but the second he saw the purple bruise under her eye, he removed his hands from her face and stormed out of the bathroom. What followed had Kagome frozen still._

 _"Oof! Stop!" Kouga had one of the guys by the collar and dragged him to the front of the girl's bathroom where Kagome stood._

 _"Okay pal, before I kick your ass, tell me where your friends went or you're gonna get all of their ass whoopings!"_

 _"I don't fucking know!" The guy's forehead was drenched in sweat clearly from the panic in his chest._

 _"Okay, so then you can fuss them out for leaving you here with me then. But before I kick your ass," he grabbed the guy's chin and yanked it to the front of his body so that he could be face to face with Kagome. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes._

 _"Apologize!" He demanded._

 _He gulped. "Why should I?!"_

 _Kouga jerked his collar to the ground causing him to lose balance in his footing. "I didn't say ask questions! Apologize or you're gonna be sorry you didn't!"_

 _"Kouga" Kagome spoke up finally. "Don't do this. I don't want his stupid apology."_

 _Kouga eyes rounded. "What? Look what they did to you!" He pointed to her eye._

 _She shook her head. "I know but this isn't right. They're assholes but they will never be sorry for what they did.."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Just let him go Kouga."_

 _Kouga tightened his grip before letting go. The guy dropped to the ground. He didn't move._

 _"Go! Get the hell out of here!" Kouga shouted._

 _The guy scrambled to his feet as the rate of scared cat. He ran off leaving Kouga and Kagome alone._

 _Kagome wasted no time breaking the silence. "Kouga look, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get in trouble because of them."_

 _He looked at her in awe. His always focused eyes suddenly became soft and his eyebrows let up. "Oh Kagome." He took a large step to be in front of her. "You're always thinking about others before yourself. What did I tell you about that babe?" He placed his hand on her still red cheek. She nuzzled into his calloused hand. He was so rough with others but knew just how to tone it don for her._

 _"I know Kouga but-"_

 _"Nope. No buts. I want you to promise from this day on, you're gonna stop letting people run you. I love your sweetness but I know you're stronger than this."_

 _"Kouga-"_

 _"No Kagome. I don't wanna hear it. I will always protect you but I wanna be sure you're protecting yourself too."_

 _Kagome exhaled heavily. "Fine. I will."_

 _Kouga leaned down to lean his forehead against hers. "Thank you. Now come here."_

 _He pressed his lips against hers and she happily gave into him._

 _'I love you so much Kouga. Please never leave me.'_

* * *

 **Knock, knock, knock**

Her flashback was interrupted by a knock on the door. She had finally stopped shaking and her tears had dried. She cleared her throat before responding.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"It's Naraku bitc-OW?! Why'd you hit me?" The monotone man said through the door.

"It's Miroku and Inuyasha. Can we come in Kagome?"

Kagome almost said sure before remembering the words of Kouga. Not only did he tell her she couldn't leave her room for the rest of the night, but he also told her to stay away from the other men in the house.

' _How could I stay away? They're my roommates. Not like I can avoid them forever but Kouga will be mad though._ '

The thought of what to do would have seemed logical to most but to Kagome, it was almost like choosing whether or not she was looking to walk into a war zone. There has always been boundaries Kouga didn't like Kagome to cross and vice versa. Most of Kouga's boundaries had to do with men while Kagome's had more to with respect. Kouga was never the easily jealous type but he was easily agitated and it just so happened that men interacting with Kagome irritated him more than it should have.

He trusted Kagome but he didn't trust the men. He would always tell her that the reasons why he didn't trust them could never be explained to a women because they were indescribable emotions only felt by a man so she never questioned it beyond his reasoning. He never feared a man would take Kagome or that she would ever leave him. Jealousy just wasn't his thing and for a while, it was what Kagome actually found attractive until now.

The same feature she found most attractive about him was stopping her from opening the door immediately for people she didn't mind befriending. The same feature she found attractive was the reason she was supposed to stay grounded in a room for the remaining six hours in the day. The same feature would be the very reason she made her final choice.

She opened the door.

* * *

 _Wow, I wonder what's gonna happen next . oh wait, i'm the author.. oops._


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews, Suggestions, and feedback are all welcomed. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think =)

* * *

She opened the door and greeted all of the men with a small smile. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Hey, we don't wanna intrude but we were about to go downstairs and grab a bite to eat. You wanna come with?"

Kagome leaned back on her right leg and placed her palm on her cheek. "Um. No, it's fine. Kouga is going to bring me something." Her voice was low and raspy. An immediate red flag for the keen eyes staring down at her.

Miroku and Naraku looked at each other and shrugged. They were leaned up against the wall outside of the door.

"Well that's fine. Enjoy your night ." Miroku said pushing his hands into his pockets. He didn't give the situation much thought and turned to leave. Naraku followed him.

"We'll be outside Inuyasha." Naraku said.

Waving them off, he turned his attention back to Kagome. "So Kagome. I wanted to ask you something." He folded his arms and cropped his body against her door frame.

She fiddled with her fingers, doing everything in her power to keep from looking him in the eyes. Inuyasha on the other hands couldn't keep his eyes off of her but not for the reasons she would assume.

"I know it's none of my business but how long have you and Kouga been dating?"

"Wait" She finally looked up "He didn't tell you?"

Her eyes squinted in confusion as he shook he shook his head. She sighed. "Well it's been about I guess three years now? Yeah, three years."

"Wow. It's been a while it seems."

"Yeah."

"Well here," he reached into his pocket, and grabbed a piece of folded paper. He extended his arm towards her. "take it."

She grabbed the piece of paper from him. "What is this?"

"My number." He said cocking a sharp smile.

"You carry around pieces of paper with your number on it?" She asked wrinkling her nose. And twisting her lips.

"It's called being prepared Kagome. Can't waste time writing a number when the next booty call is waiting for me to answer." He flipped his loose strands of hair back.

"We get it. You're sexually active. You don't have to put on a show for me." She said throwing the paper onto the bed behind her. She turned her back on him to grab her phone off of her nightstand. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was caught up in his own thoughts.

' _Hmph. She could have at least played along._ ' He thought to himself. Watching her turn around, his eyes did some soul searching. Kagome's wide hips couldn't be shielded by her thick, long, black sweatpants. To Inuyasha, she had to be at least a size 12. Not that he was complaining considering the variety of girls he had dated in his lifetime. Scrolling up a bit, his eyes landed on her hair. Her hair color was an off blackish color, and slightly wavy. It was messy, but long and glistening.

' _Well she could have been laying down in bed perhaps, but it ain't a bad look on her.'_

She slid her feet under the bed, and pulled out a pair of black flats. She put her phone in her pocket while sliding her feet into her shoes. She looked at Inuyasha. "I'm ready."

He wasn't expecting that. "Huh?" He said dumbfounded, eyebrows curved upwards.

"I thought you said you were gonna wait here to eat with Kouga?"

She chuckled. "Well, I was but who knows what time he will get back. Besides, he has my number. Whenever he is ready, he can give me a call. It's not like we are going far, are we?" She looked up at him with her lips pursed up and her hands clasped behind her back.

Inuyasha had to gather himself for a moment. He scratched behind his right ear, and moved his eyes elsewhere afraid that she might have seen him checking her out. "Yeah. We are only going across the street somewhere."

"Good. Let's go." Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room with her.

All thoughts of Kouga had come and gone in her mind. She had been so worried about him a few minutes ago but after seeing the news faces of her roommates, she couldn't let Kouga take this experience from her. He had his one year of fun in college and she wanted to at least accomplish the same.

' _He was so buddy buddy with them up until I walked in the room anyway. He is probably just being possessive again._ '

Inuyasha led Kagome downstairs and outside where Miroku and Naraku were waiting. The two were so focused on the conversation they were having that they didn't noticed Inuyasha and Kagome walking up behind them.

"Alright. Y'all ready?" Inuyasha asked them, feeling inside of his jean pockets to double check for his wallet.

"Yeah, le-Woah. . You're here? I thought you were going to wait for Kouga."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I was but I decided to just come down here and chill for a bit you know? I've been upstairs all day. I think I" she put her hand over her chest "deserve some air."

Naraku scrunched his lips up at her. "Ok girl. Whatever you say. Just don't expect us to walk you back if you change your mind again when we are already there."

"Shut the hell up." Inuyasha said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I would gladly walk her back if need be."

"Because you're a pussy sucker and you clearly want someone's leftover vagina."

"Naraku chill. That's not cool." Miroku said putting his hand over Naraku's shoulder but Naraku shrugged his hand off.

Little did he know, Kagome was having none of that. She folder her arms over her short-sleeved varsity t-shirt, and scrunched her lips back at him. "Well it's none of your business what me and my man do in our bed thank you very much."

He looked her up and down. "Girl, don't be mad at me that he runs through every girl in school before he rams it into you."

"Naraku stop!" Inuyasha raised his voice a bit. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about what Kagome did or didn't know.

' _Still, it's none of our business._ ' He thought to himself.

"Ok. Whatever. Y'all are annoying." He said walking off into the street with Miroku behind him.

Inuyasha bent over next to Kagome's ear. "Don't mind him okay? He's like this with everyone."

Kagome let her stiff shoulders drop. "Yeah yeah. It's whatever. Doesn't bother me."

' _Sweetheart, you're clearly bothered but ok._ ' He thought, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Well, come on. We're going to our regular spot. I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

In front of their dorm building, past the parking lot, was a row of convenience stores. There was a laundry mat, a few food places, a clothing shop, nail and salon spa, and a regular corner store. The "regular spot" that Inuyasha had been referring to was a Chinese fast food restaurant. The reason it was a regular spot was because it offered eat-in, carryout, and delivery. Plus the food was decent.

Inside of the restaurant, Kagome took in the normal wooden walls, along with a few black wooden tables and chairs. It was nothing special but definitely cozy enough to hang out with friends. The smell of fried rice emitted through the air and invaded Kagome's nostrils. She took a deep breath in letting the scent hit the back of her sinuses.

' _Oh, I love fried rice._ '

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku had walked up to the counter. They were each greeted with high fives from the man behind the register.

"We are just sticking with the usual today dude." Miroku said pulling his wallet out. The other two did the same.

As Inuyasha reached for his wallet, he saw Kagome pacing around behind them. "Hey Kagome, aren't you gonna get something to eat?"

She tilted her head back towards him. "Oh, no thanks. I didn't bring my wallet with me."

He flicked his hand at her. "It's fine. I'll pay for you. Get anything."

She quickly turned on her heel and shook her head. "No thanks. Really, I'm fine."

"So? Just get something for later then." He continued to pressure her.

"No Inuyasha."

"Please?" He said pouting his lips out and whimpering.

She pouted her lips back. "No Inuyasha. You're hoe tricks won't work on me."

"Woman, if I wanted to get in your pants, I wouldn't bother buying you something to eat. I don't believe in wasting money on women I don't want."

Her mouth curved sharply. "Oh, so you want me?"

"Huh-what? I never said that!"

"But you're trying to spend money on me."

He stomped his foot on the wooden floor. "Woman, just get something dammit so we can go."

Kagome gave in to his wishes and decided to get an order of fried rice with a pineapple soda. While waiting for their food, the group of four took a seat at one of the old wooden tables. Miroku was the first to start up conversation but not too soon after, Naraku took ahold of the topic. This time, he wasn't as hostile.

"You seem like a good girl Kagome. Why're you with Kouga?" He asked flipping his hair around his back.

She shifted in her chair to cross her legs. "Um, well he is a good guy underneath all of that hardness he has going on. He protected me a lot in high school and probably was the only person there that didn't talk shit about me at one point. He is sweet when he wants to be, and he always looks out for me no matter what."

"Hmm. Interesting." Naraku seemed bored with Kagome's response but she didn't let it get to her too much.

About twenty minutes later, their food was ready. They decided to eat inside since the weather was nice out. Kagome hadn't eaten anything throughout the day so she chomped down the pint of rice almost instantaneously. Right when she had gotten to the bottom of her box, her phone began vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and too her surprise, it was her boyfriend.

Kouga's contact name and a picture of him hugging Kagome flashed on the screen. She swiped the green button over and held the device up to her ear.

"Hey love."

"I don't wanna hear it. Where the fuck are you?!"

Inuyasha stopped eating and looked up at Kagome. Her face was blank.

"Kouga, calm down." She said not wanting to make a scene in front of the guys unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha could hear everything.

"I'm across the street with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku. We just went to grab something quick to eat so we should be back in a little bi-"

"What the fuck did I say? Didn't I tell you not to leave the room?!"

"Kouga, I was just hungry. That's it." Her voice shook a little and Inuyasha couldn't tell whether or not she was scared or angry but either way, it was starting to piss him off. He had to sit his utensils down and cover his mouth to avoid interrupting their phone conversation. Meanwhile, Miroku and Naraku ate and chatted away completely oblivious to the situation.

"I told you to stay away from them! And the minute I leave, what did you do? Ran right into their arms!"

"No, I-"

"You what Kagome? You ignored me? Yeah I know but if I did that to you, this would have been a real problem had it been me ignoring you!"

"Bye Kouga."

"Kagome, I swear if you hang up, I'm going to make you regret it." He said, voice seething with rage.

She tapped the end call button and put the phone back into her pocket. She had been looking down at the table the whole time that she was on the phone so looking up, it was a little surprising to see a pair of golden eyes darting you down.

"Everything okay?" She asked trying to avert attention away from her nasty phone call.

He shook his head and Kagome then wondered why he'd been staring at her like that. Was Kouga so loud that he'd heard every word?

' _No, that can't be it. Miroku and Naraku are still talking_.'

"Don't worry about. I'll be fine." He said, picking back at his food. His tone had dropped dramatically. The entire time, he was upbeat and now happy vibe from him was gone.

Pulling out her phone again, she used her other hand to pull out the piece of paper she had gotten from Inuyasha earlier.

' _It's a good thing I grabbed this before I left._ '

She put in the digits in order and started the text.

 **Kagome:** Hey, it's Kagome. You look like you heard something weird.

Send.

She didn't look back up when Inuyasha's phone vibrated to avoid looking suspicious. A minute after his phone went off, Kagome's did the same.

 **Inuyasha:** Maybe. These demon ears of mine are really sensitive ya know.

' _Shit! Ok, don't panic, don't panic._ '

 **Inuyasha:** I won't tell them and you don't have to tell me what's going on but if you're scared, let me know. I won't let him hurt you.

That cued a sigh of relief out of her mouth.

 **Kagome:** Thank you. But I'm not scared. He has never hit me, never will. Nor would I let him. It's just I don't like when he gets this angry because he gets really reckless

 **Inuyasha:** How reckless

 **Kagome:** He says really mean things to me and sometimes, I just don't wanna deal with it to be honest.

 **Inuyasha:** Well if he gets out of line, I have no problem talking to him

 **Kagome:** No, no thanks. I got it under control but can we keep this a secret please

 **Inuyasha:** Not a problem.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped texting after that. Kagome pushed everything to the back of her thought meanwhile Inuyasha couldn't get what was happening off of his mind. He had known Kouga for only a year, Kagome had him feeling like he didn't know the guy at all.

' _How in the hell do you have a girlfriend of three years and not once did we ever hear a word about her?_ '

Inuyasha had seen Kouga do some things that most faithful men would probably cringe at the thought of. There was never any hesitation in his eyes yet here in front of him was the most loyal girl he had met in all his years of being at college. It was the boys like Kouga that turned innocent freshman girls into the most sexually active prey.

' _Kouga, you got this girl in deep…Too deep. Does she even know?_ '

* * *

An hour had gone by, everyone's stomachs were content, and Naraku was ready to get ready to party. He opened the door, and held it for Inuyasha who was behind him.

"When are they gonna turn on the security doors for this place anyways?" Naraku asked, walking to the elevator. Being the first there, he had the honor to press the button.

"Some of the freshman didn't receive their keycards in time, so for the first week, certain buildings are all accessible." Kagome said. She had been one of the unfortunate students to not receive her card in a timely manner. All students had till the end of the week to go see their advisors about it.

'Yeah, I will probably get that done tomorrow.' She thought to herself.

Everyone entered the elevator and one by one, the elevator dinged past each floor till it had reached floor 19. Once they had arrived, the floor had become a little more populated with people who had just moved in. To Naraku's dismay, there had been a group of groupies to Kohaku conjugating outside of the elevator.

Naraku shoved past them, and his friends followed through just the same. Kagome watched as they had made their way past the group who were unhappy about all of the shoulder bumping.

"Excuse me." She said trying to get past but no one would move.

"Excuse me.." She tried a second time, leaning on her hip.

After realizing none of the girls would listen, she gave in to the rude behavior and shoved past the girls as well, quickly catching up with the guys who were putting the key into the door.

' _Well, I guess they are used to the same type of people here every year._ '

Naraku opened the door, and rushed in to get to his room. He had been invited not too long ago to an open house party that was a house party. Miroku decided to join him, so he retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. This left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the kitchen.

Kagome held her hand over her mouth as a yawn slipped out. "Woo, am I sleepy."

"You and me both. I have so much shit to do tomorrow." He said, pouring himself a glass of white grape juice.

"Really? Like what?"

"Just class stuff. Since it's my junior year, I have more classes towards my major so that means more projects and more projects means more wasted time and energy. Plus, I packed light this year because I wanted to go shopping and just have new stuff. "

"Oh, so you're a rich kid."

He almost spit his juice out at that comment. He raised an eyebrow at her. "No Kagome, I'm just a middle-class Asian-American with poor spending habits is all. I have expensive taste although I'm the boy with two regular working class parents who gave me a roof over my head as a Christmas present every year."

She gave him a lighthearted smile. "Well, I'm the regular normal girl who grew up in a single parent household that had a tree filled with gifts every year from a hard working nurse who did overtime to make sure I had stuff to show off when I came back from Christmas break."

"So you're spoiled?"

"Half an half. I'm spoiled but humble so watch that word buddy."

"It's okay" He said taking a sip of his juice "I like them spoiled."

Kagome bucked her neck backwards at his open flirt but paid them little attention. "So you like your milk like you like girls? Spoiled?"

He stuck his tongue. "No, I like my milk how I like my ex-girlfriends. Either in my mouth or in the trash."

"Oh, excuse the fuck out of me."

"You're excused sweetheart."

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the next half an hour immersed in fun-spirited banter. Once Miroku had exited the shower, Inuyasha took that as his cue to get ready for bed. It was a Monday anyway.

"Alright Kagome, I'm gonna hop in the shower and get ready for bed. I don't know if you're going to sleep but have a good night and let me know if you need anything." He said disappearing behing the dining room and into the hall.

"Alright. Thanks, goodnight." She said back.

' _I should be getting ready for bed too anyway._ '

She headed towards her bedroom. Opening the door, she flicked on the lights only to discover her boyfriend sitting on her bed with his legs crossed.

"Hi Kagome." Kouga said from her bed.

She wasn't too surprised to see him. It wasn't the first time he ever appeared in her room unannounced after an argument.

"Hi." She said, closing the door behind her.

She sat in the spot next to him on the bed. She wasn't all too sure of what to say, so she decided to give him a few minutes to say whatever was on his mind.

"So, why're you in here?" She asked with her head facing her lap.

He scoffed. "I'm here because I said I would bring you food."

Kagome looked over at the bag sitting on her nightstand. There were two carryout boxes, a sprite soda, and a pineapple soda. She also smelled something sweet and sugary.

"I got us some burgers and fried but the funnel cake and pineapple soda in the bag are yours. I know they're your favorite." He said, his voice slowly trailing off as the sentence ended. He couldn't' figure out where to place his eyes so he just stared at her hair.

He brought his hand to her hair and slowly ran his knuckles down the side of it, graciously letting his hand fall back down to his lap. She hadn't moved or jumped at all like he thought she would. She was in love with sweet fatty foods. Especially if that food was funnel cake.

He cleared the inside of his throat. "Kagome, I'm not mad, ok? It's just-ugh! You know how I feel about that sort of thing!" He expressed, his hands gripping themselves.

"You're so precious Kagome. That's how I know you don't mean any harm but can you please just trust me on this one?" He said, reaching over and grabbing her right hand. He kissed the top of it. "Baby, please."

She yanked her arm back, darting her eyes at him. "Kouga. I don't think you understand what it's like to be me. I'm always living in fear of what you might do to someone if I get too close to them. Then, you're always mad at me over the littlest of things. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing wrong when you're yelling at me! You just yell and yell and yell! I'm tired Kouga!" She began to scream at him, veins straining in her neck.

"Don't you think I get tired of yelling at you too?!"

"No! That's what you're always doing to me nowadays and you know what? For the first time since we've been dating, someone heard the way you were talking to me. Do you know how embarrassed I felt Kouga?! Someone knows that my own boyfriend talks to me like that!"

Kagome's heart rung a million times over, tugging at every single nerve and vein. She held her hands together over her chest trying to recollect herself in the situation but to no avail. Kouga didn't reply to that. Instead, he sat that there with his arms crossed.

"Kouga, my chest hurts so bad and you will never get it. You just won't." Her voice shook but it pressured no reaction out of Kouga. He appeared numb to the situation.

"Kagome. I can't promise you that we'll be together forever."

Her head shot up, eyes apple red, and squinting at him. "W-what?"

He took another breath and repeated his words. "I said, I can't promise that we'll be together forever. This is all proving too much that we are just two different people that want different things clearly."

She stopped breathing for a second, astonished at his revelations. She crawled towards him, leaning her hands on his lap and pushing her face towards his. Her body's reactions were skyrocketing and she was on the edge from it.

"Kouga please tell me you don't mean that. Please just tell me you're saying stuff because you're mad. Come on…say it!"

She was in his face, and tears were rolling down hers. The saltiness from the liquid already began to clog her throat and she was rapidly losing her ability to breath but she didn't back down. Kouga on the other hand just stared at her, arms still crossed. It was this that caused her to fall into his lap and sink into her emotions. She whaled out in sorrow, and banged her fists into his legs.

He let her continue on like that for a few moments before taking his phone out to check the time. It was going on ten o'clock and he had been invited to the open house party.

' _I really need it to get all this shit off my mind._ '

Although she was still crying, he pushed her off of his lap and stood to his feet. Drowning out her cries in the background, he stretched to the ceiling to loosen his tight joints. Without another word, he left out the door leaving Kagome to no one but herself.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt broken. That night she cried herself to sleep with her phone on silent.

* * *

If all goes well tonight, chapter five may go up between tomorrow or the day after. All reviews welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Boom, another chapter. Review replies posted at the end of the chapter. Looking forward to hearing what you guys think. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

As fast as the night left, the Morning rose just as quickly. Because of the odd shape of the building, Kagome's window was only able to receive a small view with a hint of sunlight every morning. Most of her view was looking at another student's window.

Unmoved and still in her clothing from yesterday, Kagome's eyes slowly cranked open. The lids separating sent small waves of pain through her head due to her eyes drying up after an immense amount of tears had fallen through them. The small tube of light shining through her window was enough to make her pupils feel like hell. She shut them again and turned her head to the other side. Her neck was the only thing she could physically move at the moment since the rest of her body felt like a rock.

After opening her eyes again, she was met with the blank white wall. Normally in the mornings she would check the time before staring into blank space and waiting until the last possible second to get up but today was different. Sleeping on the conversation with Kouga made it slightly easier to cope with what he said but the after effects of her body going into shock made her feel sicker than the last time she had the flu. Luckily for her the campus was still in the middle of transition week so classes weren't starting until next Monday. This meant that there was no rush for her to get up or get over all of the emotions flooding her mind.

 _'So what was all that about anyway? Was it his way of breaking things off with me? How could he? We just went to my prom three months ago. How could he just throw three years away like that? Was it my fault'_ These thoughts raced through her head, adding on to the migraine that had already formed in her head from crying and chest pain.

 _'Worst part is I cut a lot of people off for Kouga so it's not like I have anyone to talk to or distract me. It was me and him against the world and if no one wanted to understand that, then I didn't have time to bother with them but had I known Kouga felt this way...'_

She was all alone. There wasn't a person she could call and get everything off of her chest. There wasn't anyone that she could call a friend. For a long time, she thought that was for the best due to Kouga and his short fuse. Now she was in bed after a long night of sobbing and denial.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

And now she was being forced to socially interact in her current groggy physical state.

"Yes?"

"it's Inuyasha. Are you decent?" He called through the door.

 _'Well my boyfriend of three years just dumped me, my mother is halfway across the country away from me, I haven't had breakfast, my throat hurts, my eyes burn, my head aches, and now I'm being forced to talk to you in the middle of are this so you really wanna know if I'm decent?_ '

"Yeah I am." She responded.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Kagome almost gave him the green light before seeing herself in the wall mirror across from her bed. Her hair was tossed and tangled, her eyes were blood shot red, and her face was paler than normal. She touched her skin with her fingertips and was met with newly forming acne. She grimaced at the sight.

 _'I look a hot mess but I can't say no to him. That would be rude...but I look awful! Well, on the other hand why should I care what he thinks. I'm sad dammit. My boyfriend left me! Screw it!'_

"Yeah sure." She said pushing herself up and running her fingers inside her hair trying to make it look partially presentable.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw her fixing herself. "Hey, I'm about to go grab breakfast. You wanna come?"

She looked up with an eyebrow raised. "You're asking me before Miroku and Naraku?"

He chuckled. "No. Not really. Its just that everyone in here is kinda hungover after getting wasted last night. I wanted to see if you were too because by the looks of it, I thought I was the only one that didn't go to that stupid party last night."

She flapped her hands down after fiddling with her hair and relaxed her face. "Well I don't really do parties so you'll never see me at one of those."

"Well Kouga must be lucky to have you. Every ex I've had wouldn't let me go to any parties."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at Kouga's name but decided it was best to not make the situation anymore awkward than it was. As far as Kagome knew, Kouga wasn't a big fan of parties either. That's what he told her at least.

"Um, yeah. Well just give me a second to get dressed and I'll be right out." She said.

"Okay, cool. See you in a bit." And with that, he closed her door.

 _'Okay Kagome. Keep it together. There will be plenty of time to cry later. Don't embarrass yourself.'_

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome to a spot a block down from campus. Although the campus buses run early, he was too impatient to wait so he took his car. It was a silver 2011 Honda accord. Inuyasha received it as a high school graduation present so it was nothing special to Inuyasha at this point in time. To Kagome, it was a new experience considering Kouga had a personal driver to take them everywhere.

They arrived at Carl's Shack around 10:30 and were immediately seated. The casual eatery was decorated with high tables and stools that had chickens on the back. There were only two or three couples at the restaurant which made being waited on a much smoother process. Once they had taken their seats, a waitress was already in front of them with a pen and a pad out.

"Hi, my name's Alexa and I'll be your waitress this lovely morning. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" She said quickly.

"Coffee's fine." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah same." Kagome agreed.

The waitress placed their menus down and wrote down their choice of drinks. She excused herself to go get their coffee.

While Kagome scimmed over the menu, Inuyasha took another look at her noticing how well she cleaned up. She had on sports shorts and a tank too this time with her hair in a messy bun. Her face had been cleansed and her eyes were back to regular color.

 _'She was a mess when I came in…but was she crying this morning?_ ' He thought to himself wanting to ask her simply out of curiosity but he didn't want to intrude.

 _'But put yourself in her shoes Inuyasha, wouldn't you want to know?_ ' He asked to himself.

"Alright, here you two go." Alexa said, sitting their coffee mugs in front of them.

"Thank you." The two replied in unison.

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat yet?"

"Yeah, it'll just be a stack of pancakes for me today." Inuyasha told her, handing her his menu as she took his order down.

"And you sweetie?" She turned to Kagome.

"Um, the Belgian waffle with powdered sugar and strawberries on top please?" She said with a smile, handing Alexa the menu.

"Alright, you're food shouldn't be too long. I'll be back to check on you."

The waitress walked off and that left Inuyasha to make his decision.

 _'Okay, it's now or never.'_

He leaned his body over the table, the smell of the vanilla scented coffee hitting his nose. "So you have a major sweet tooth huh? First pineapple soda and now waffles with sugar on top" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes I do thank you very much. Nothing wrong with it."

"I bet the dentist had a field day with you."

"They sure did. I needed 7 fillings by age 11, and a whole tooth replacement at age 14." She happily announced, grabbing her mug and taking a sip.

"Well I guess that's how Kouga lured you in. He used sweets to get to your heart?" He asked curiously, trying to lean into his big question.

She almost choked at the sound of his name but still kept her composure. She tapped on her chest pretending that the choke was due to the heat of the coffee. "Well no actually," she started "he used corny jokes and then sweets."

"Well then, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. In that breath, he recalled everything that happened from the night previous.

After leaving Kagome in the kitchen, Miroku was finally done with his shower meaning Inuyasha could have his turn. He grabbed his personals from his room and headed straight to the bathroom before Naraku could steal it.

He hasn't been in the bathroom that long due to him being sleepy. While washing his hair, he thought he heard yelling coming from outside the door but paid it no attention. After he'd finished, he left the bathroom in only his towel. As he left out of the bathroom, Kouga was leaving from Kagome's room.

"Hey, wassup." Inuyasha said out of habit.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go out with Miroku and Naraku to the party. You coming?"

"Nah. Need some sleep." Inuyasha said continuing onto his room at the other end of the hall. "Have fun though." He shouted closing his door behind him.

His night went on just as planned. He played around on his phone until he fell asleep. He had awoken I'm the middle of the night due to rowdy noises coming from the hallway. He had assumed everyone was home and he simply dismissed the sound of women's voices assuming they were for Miroku.

That's why when he went to ask Miroku about breakfast, he was shocked. Miroku had blacked out and was fully clothed when Inuyasha went to check on him in the morning. Naraku wasn't all the way passed out but him and a few other guys were dizzy and piled on his floor. When he went to check on Kouga, he had a pretty solid case going on in his head.

Opening the door to see Kouga and two naked women wasn't a surprise to Inuyasha. What was a surprise is when he went to check on Kagome and she was completely out of it. Her hair looked worse than a simple case of bed head. Her face was heavily tear stained and her eyes looked as if something had poured bleach in her eyes. To top it all off, she didn't even know Kouga went out last night meaning those tears had been from an entirely different situation.

And whatever that situation was is why Inuyasha felt compelled to help.

He let go of the breath he had been holding.

"I know its none of my business and you don't have to tell me but is everything ok? With you and Kouga?"

Kagome gulped. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" She felt her throat begin to close and her eyes tear up.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together and clasped his hands together behind his head. He then let his hands fall onto the table. "Kagome. I can't. I'm sorry. This has been bothering me since you got here."

 _'Yeah. I can't do this anymore. I'm really not the type to hold back my tongue.'_

"Okay so I don't know how you're going to take this or if you're going to even believe me. To be honest, you don't have to but I think I have a really solid argument here. We are at the most just strangers but if you're looking to ever be friends with me in the future, I'd hate to be that fake ass friend that watched you get played to your face Kagome. Real shit."

Kagome shifted around in her stool trying to adjust herself in a comfortable position. She had a bad feeling about what he was about to say."

"Kagome," He said, reaching his hand out and grabbing hers from across the table. He looked her in her watery eyes and said "He is cheating on you and has been the entire time he's been here at this school."

Inuyasha's words slammed against her ear drums as if he had whispered those words right next to her. She was still and for a second she even stopped breathing. Her throat had gone numb and her body soon went limp afterwards. The world went upside down and all she remembered after that was the everything going pitch black.

* * *

When Kagome began to wake up, she heard people talking around her.

"Fuck you mean she didn't know? She didn't see the signs? Did I not tell her he was out here fucking and ducking bitches?"

"Naraku, that doesn't matter. We didn't know about her for a whole year. What makes you think she would know about all of these females for the past year. Shit, for all we know he probably been cheating on her long before he got here and she didn't know about but all we can vouch for is what he been up to while he up's here."

"Even still Inuyasha. You kinda broke bro code. You snitched on him when it had nothing to do with you. You're loyalty should be with Kouga, not Kagome. We all just met her anyway."

"Fuck Kouga! I'll say that to his face too! I thought he was just a hoe that was a cool person because being a hoe ain't gonna make me unfriend me. What you do with your body is your business but this ain't about him being a hoe Miroku. He a disrespectful hoe!"

"He didn't disrespect you though!"

"This girl been with him for three years Miroku! He disrespected her by having her out here looking dumb in front of us. We're all thinking she's just some dumb girlfriend but something told me she wasn't dumb and that she didn't know and guess who was right?"

"Kouga is going to beat your ass."

"Miroku. Listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth…Are you listening?"

"Yeah!"

"Fuck Kouga! I can't respect a man that does his woman like that. Just because you guys have normalized cheating doesn't mean I have to condone the foolery. My parents raised me better than that."

"Woah. Don't partner me with Miroku and Kouga. I'm a faithful bitch. I'm faithful to me, myself, and Jesus."

"Don't bring Jesus into this. He doesn't want anything to do with your foolery."

"Look Inuyasha. I tell all my women what it is before they even get with me. If they aren't cool with an open relationship, then that's fine. I'll be on to the next one. I'm too beautiful to be with one person."

"Ugh. I'm not talking about an open relationship Naraku! They were together for three years! You guys don't find that disrespectful?"

"We're not saying its right Inuyasha but we knew Kouga longer and we've all been riding for each other for the past year."

"You mean the same Kouga that hid he had a long term girlfriend from us? Remind you she didn't ask for him to hide her. He didn't even want her around us! As far as I'm concerned, he broke bro code first."

"Clearly because he knew you were a snitch."

"Miroku shut the hell up because when your last girlfriend cheated on you freshman year, you broke down crying in the bathroom until I came and got you so don't even feed me that one."

Kagome's mind was foggy and she struggled to remember what had happened prior to her blacking out Hearing everything around her made her mind come back to a clear understanding. Kouga cheated on her and has been cheating for the past year. She brought her hand up to her head to try and stop the pounding the presumed inside.

"Oh my head." She moaned in pain.

The sound of her voice made everyone in the room stop. Inuyasha was the first to her side. He felt her head to make sure she wasn't growing a fever. "Hey, you passed out back at the place. You okay?" He asked. He was a little concerned because she fell out of the high bar stool.

"No. My head is throbbing really bad." She struggled to speak. Her throat had not recovered from its numbness.

"Can someone get me some water? It's really hard to breathe right now"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Miroku had offered. He left the room to get a drink. Although Miroku thought Inuyasha was in the wrong, he still thought Kouga was just as wrong.

 _'She passed out after finding out he cheated on her. There is no way some emotionally detached from a person could do that. Was Kouga really stringing her along this whole time?'_

He returned with her water moments later. Inuyasha put his hand on her back to help her sit up. Miroku handed her the cup but she could hardly hold it with all the fidgeting her hands were doing. She chugged the entire glass of water as if she hadn't drank anything in days. Her throat appreciated the gesture but hardly made an effort to clear up.

Inuyasha took the glass from her and sat in on the nightstand on the bed. Kagome recognized her pink alarm clock and realized that she was in her room. The time read 11:45 AM meaning she passed out for over an hour.

"I'm out of mascara so I'm going to take a quick run to CVS. She need any medicine? Girl you good?" Naraku asked in his regular monotone voice.

"Just grab her some advil or something. Matter of fact, just grab everything for headaches and body pain." Inuyasha told him.

"Um, I was only offering to buy one supply of medication. Not the entire CVS."

"I wasn't asking you too. Just take my blue credit card out of my wallet and get her everything she needs."

"Does she need all of it?"

"No, but just in case. I've never had to deal with a passed out person before."

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome interrupted him and Naraku's conversation. "I'm good. I keep some Motrin inside of my top drawer anyway."

"See Inuyasha. She's okay so if you or Miroku would do me the honors, can one of you drive me to CVS. I really need to restock like this is an emergency."

"I'll take you because I don't feel obligated to take care of anyone here right now." Miroku said staring at Inuyasha as he walked out of the door. Inuyasha flipped him off as Naraku strutted behind him.

"Ok, well that's fine with me. Feel better Kagome." Naraku told her, closing the door behind them.

Inuyasha switched his attention back to the pale Kagome. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine but what was all that about?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nothing too serious. Miroku just feels like I shouldn't have told you anything because we're Kouga's friend but at the same, Its not like you're just someone who comes to visit from time to time. You're probably going to be our roommate up until we graduate and I think it's phony to smile in your face and act like everything is okay when it's not. Besides, I would call them out on their bullshit all the time back in high school and I was always the first person to tell them whenever someone was mistreating them behind their back regardless if I was cool with the person or not. He's just mad because he feels like this is gonna put a dent in our relationship with Kouga."

Inuyasha had Kagome's full attention while he was speaking. His voice had become so passionate in a matter of seconds and the way he looked her in her eyes when he spoke made her chest hum. Within the past year, it had become hard for Kouga to look her in her eyes. Although it was a small change, it clearly meant a lot more than he was leading on.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That's really sweet and I appreciate you for that. I am not sure if it would cause too much of a fuss with Kouga because I can't break up with him." She said while looking towards her window. Once again, memories of the night before cut through every inch of mind.

Dumbstruck, he leaned back on the bed with his eyes wide in astonishment. "What? Are you kidding me? Why? He's been cheating on you all of this time."

 _'Kagome, don't tell me I wasted my breath even speaking to you about this.'_ Inuyasha thought beginning to doubt his decision. _'I know she's been with him for three years but still.'_

"Before you get the wrong idea Inuyasha, no I don't condone cheating and I had I known, I would have left but he didn't give me the opportunity to."

Had there not been a wall behind Kagome's bed, Inuyasha would have fallen off the other side of the bed. His mouth hung open as if he had lost feeling in his jaw to close it. "Kagome you can't be serious?" He asked her.

"Yeah. He broke up with me last night. After hearing what you had to say, it makes sense. I thought it had to do with me disobeying him when he told me to stay away from you guys and not to leave my room. Hearing he was cheating on me for a long time probably means his heart left this relationship a long time ago."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome put her hand over his chest to stop him. "Inuyasha. Thank you again, really. But right now, I just need some time alone."

He immediately nodded his head. "Of course. Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

He got up to leave but as he opened the door, he heard a sniffle from behind him and the smell of salt hit the air. He wanted to help but knew the right thing would be to give her time. With that thought, he closed the door shut behind him and returned to his room. When he got inside, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kouga.

 **Hey, we need to talk. Let me know when. Its serious**

 _'I'll be dealing with you Kouga because I have some choice words for you asshole.'_

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for the continued support. It means alot to me. If you guys can't tell, I have this whole thing mapped out from start to finish so really happy to see consistent fans of the story. I won't respond to every single review all the time nor will I do review responses all the time but considering we are only five chapters in and I only have seven reviews so far, I figured why not. Think of it as a time to time thing._**

 ** _Review replies:_**

 **Warm-Amber92** **:** Thank you for the two reviews so far. Looking forward to hearing more from you. I am really excited to make due with the characters in this story because at some point in time, things should get better for Kagome...hopefully ;)

 **Missyouneek818** **:** Believe it or not (no spoiler) but those exact lyrics and their meanings will have something to do with a later chapter in the story. I'm really excited to write that one but in due time. I hope you will stick around.

 **Sk1b00t:** Yes, Kouga is a hoe but a hoe for a reason. Stay tuned ;)

 **The-Infamous-two** **:** Thank you because i'm really trying out here. *Fans self*

 **FireCat and SnowWhite:** **FUN FACT ABOUT YOUR AUTHOR HERE-** You are the reason I had to go back and fix that chapter because you reminded me to have Kagome address that. I literally had the entire chapter ready to post prior to your review and I am forever grateful that I refreshed my reviews before I posted that chapter because it was a comment made for Kagome to later address, it's just that I got so caught up in writing the darn thing, I completely forgot about that thought when I was proofing the chapter so yeah. If anyone is reading this, thank this girl right here for such a fiery chapter because I had to rewrite a whole scene and make it better due to her feedback XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Very happy to share this with you guy after what has seemed like forever. Work has been a hassle but THANK YOU FOR 14 REVIEWS**

* * *

Three days had gone by since anyone had seen Kagome come out of her room. Her door was locked and she didn't respond when anyone had called her name through the door. Although she hadn't asked him to, Inuyasha kept Kagome and Kouga's breakup a secret. Kouga never texted him back nor did he speak to Inuyasha whenever he came home. Inuyasha could only assume Miroku or Naraku said something to him first but he didn't rely on that because Kouga hadn't physically spoken to anyone since he broke up with Kagome.

Miroku and Naraku spent a lot of their time outside of the apartment together during majority of the week. Half of their time was spent hanging out and the other half was spent trying to pick up girls. Kouga on the other hand was no where to be seen most of the time and he wouldn't speak a word to anyone whenever he was around. Miroku and Naraku assumed Inuyasha had talked to him but doubted their assumption due to the fact that Kouga was giving everyone the cold shoulder.

That Friday morning, Inuyasha slept in for the first time that week. He had planned to enjoy the day to himself because he'd been busy throughout the week running last minute errands. He went grocery shopping Wednesday to stock the house, and he brought brand new house supplies on Thursday. Naraku would only buy supplies when necessary and Miroku was too laid back to get up and buy anything. To avoid running into any problems with the two this year, he bought everything ahead of time. The only thing left to get off the list was all of his personal shopping.

Halfway through the afternoon, the half demon boy awoke to a mostly silent house and an overwhelmingly cold room. He had fallen asleep on his stomach in nothing but a pair of sweat pants with the A/C full blast. Even with the cooling unit making noise, his ears tuned in on a sound coming from up the hallway in the bathroom. The walls did have poor sound proofing but to hear any amount of noise was normally only the case with neighboring rooms.

He propped his body up with his right hand and rubbed the crust out of his eyes with the other hand. Once again, a weird noise came from outside his room. Figuring he had to get up sooner or later, he rolled out of his bed and aggressively yanked the door open. Almost immediately, he saw Kagome hovered atop of the toilet wheezing. She was still in the same clothes she had worn to get breakfast with him a few days prior.

Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom and could already smell the vomit. He covered his nose with his hand trying to filter the smell, but nonetheless, he kneeled down beside her and began rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay." He assured her.

Kagome's head was so far in the toilet, she didn't even know who had come up behind her to touch her back but as soon as she realized it was Inuyasha and not her ex, she continued on crying out her pain. She had survived merely off of a glass of water for the past three days. Although it was unhealthy, she couldn't find the strength to move from the fetal position in her bed. She cradled, and rocked herself to sleep every night since she had found out what really happened.

Unfortunately, not eating anything came back to haunt her this morning when her stomach began to twist and burn. The minute her throat lost all feeling, she darted out of her room and into the bathroom where her stomach poured out nothing but the small amount of liquids she drank. The stomach acid shot through her twice before Inuyasha had come to her side and as he patted her back, another round came up.

Inuyasha's strong sense of smell began to pick up on the other scents around him. To him, her natural scent was similar to the smell of cotton candy or vanilla. It was a highly sugary saturated scent that smelled heavenly pleasant to a demon's nose. This time around, that sweet smell was covered by something musky. It wasn't overbearingly awful but it wasn't as clean smelling as it should be. Kagome hadn't come out of her room since the day she passed out meaning she hadn't had a shower or a bath.

She started coughing again into the toilet while holding her stomach with both of her hands. Inuyasha sacrificed the hand he had been using to cover his nose to reach behind him and turn the water on in the tub. He breathed through his mouth while proceeding to rub Kagome's back. He wasn't quite sure if it was helping much but it was the most he could do at the moment.

After what had seemed like forever, Kagome finally lifted her head out of the toilet. The color in her face was gone and her eyes carried dark colored bags underneath them. Her eyes appeared irritated as if she had been rubbing them for hours at a time. Her breathing started to slow down as her chest inflated from the amount of air she took in at a time.

"How does your stomach feel?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Mmmm…" She groaned.

The water was still running in the background. Inuyasha felt under the water to make sure it was warm enough. After being able to hold his hand under for more than five seconds, he thought the water was just right. He then turned the shower knob all the way to the right for the highest pressure.

"I'll bring you one of my towels because I don't want to go in your room while you're not there. When you're done, I'll have something to eat waiting on the counter for you. Okay?"

"Mmmm…" She groaned again, this time closing her eyes and falling into his chest. He held her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall.

"Come on Kagome, I need you to stand for me." He pleaded, grabbing the inside of her armpits and pulling her to her feet. He held onto her shoulders again until she stopped wobbling. Being face to face with her, he got an even closer look at the damage that had been done to her face. The depression kicked her hard. It reminded Inuyasha of someone he used to know.

 _'No time to think about that now.'_ He thought.

"I'll be out here if you need me." He told her, and shut the door behind him. At that same moment, the front door sounded through the halls.

Inuyasha paid it no mind and kept forward. When he turned the corner into the dining room, Kouga was standing at the front door texting on his phone. He only gave it a second of his attention and continued on into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and looked around for something he could make Kagome really fast. Not finding anything he considered filling enough, he moved his way on up through the cabinets, letting the fridge door close by itself.

 _'Let's see…I need something filling enough to hold her but light on her stomach. Maybe some soup?'_

The only food close to soup Inuyasha had stocked up on had been ramen noodles. He had every flavor the store offered. He decided that it would do for now considering it was quick to make and Kagome's stomach was crying for food. As he poured water into the cup of noodles, he heard footsteps behind him. Those footsteps were quickly followed by a door opening and closing immediately after.

"Yo. Where's Kagome?" Kouga asked Inuyasha while leaning on the counter in the dining room.

"She's in the bathroom taking a shower. Leave her alone. She's tired." He told her as he out the noodles inside the microwave.

"Don't tell me what to do with my girlfriend. Stay in your lane."

Inuyasha punched the start button on the microwave and spun on his heels to face Kouga. He had one hand on his hip and his eyebrows were practically sitting on top of his eyes.

"Well since you're here, I can talk to what I needed to talk to you about. You don't have to front because Kagome already told me you broke things off with her."

"W-what? No I did not! I would never break up with her!" He punched his hand on the sleek table beneath him.

Inuyasha's face was relaxed and unphased by his attitude. "So you're calling her a liar now?"

"No! But she ain't telling the truth!"

"I call bullshit Kouga. You been waiting to dump her off since you got to this damn school."

He walked around the dining room table and into the kitchen to stand in front of Inuyasha. His hands were balled up at his sides. "Who the hell are you to tell me about my relationship." His pitch in his voice dropped and his eyebrows tensed together.

"Oh, you mean the relationship no one on campus knew about? The relationship everyone found out about a few days ago? That one or is there another one we don't know about you're referencing to?"

"You're treading in the wrong waters Inuyasha. Mind. Your. Damn. Business!" He screeched inching closer and closer to Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha lifted his index fingers, and pushed Kouga's forehead back with it. "First of all, back the hell up. Secondly, you shouldn't cheat so publically if you want people to stay out of your business. Third, too late anyway because I already told her you cheated on her."

"What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?!" He raged, picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered against the top of his eyelid as he let out a tired sigh. "Throw a tantrum all you want Kouga. You ain't getting her back and I'm not going to sit here and let you or anyone else in here damage another girl. You all really don't the repercussions of what you're doing to people. As a friend, you'll thank me later-"

"Fuck you Inuyasha! Miroku was right about you. You're always butting in where you don't belong and I should've stayed away from you from the jump."

"You wasn't feeling no type of way when I told you that girl you about to go in raw to had an STD so don't act like you didn't know who I was Kouga. You all around me only like me when I fit your personal benefits and needs but I'm not that friend. I'm that friend that's going to look out for you even when you don't want it and even when shit hurts your feelings."

Kouga stormed out of the room huffing and puffing. Next thing Inuyasha heard was Kouga banging on the bathroom door. Then the microwave beeped.

"Kagome! Open this fucking door! Why did you tell him we broke up? Do you want to leave me because I won't let you! You promised me forever-"

 _ **SMACK**_

Kagome thrusted the door open in a red towel and slapped Kouga across his face so hard, he stumbled backwards. "Don't you fucking tell me anything about promises when all you've been doing is making me look stupid in front of everyone!"

She pushed him, and stomped into her room. Inuyasha flinched when she kicked her door closed. 'Did she hear everything?'

Kouga followed shortly after mumbling words under his breath. He felt in his pockets for his keys and threw the front door open. Inuyasha called out to him just before the door closed.

"I'm always here whenever you're ready to talk Kouga. Bye."

Inuyasha finished prepared Kagome's noodles and set them aside to cool. She called out to him letting him know that she would be out in a few minutes. When she joined him, she had her hair down and a big t-shirt on that went all the way down to her knees.

Inuyasha poured her some water to go with her noodles. When she sat the table, he put the delights in front of her but surprisingly, all she did was pick at it with her fork.

"Is that okay? Was there something else you wanted to eat?"

Kagome's head shot up and she shook her head. "No, no, no! You're fine, it's fine. I just haven't been in much of an eating mood lately. I know I should but…I just can't stop everything from replaying in my head and I just lose my appetite at the thought of it. Kouga makes my blood boil but at the same time he makes my heart cry." Her voice was hoarse as if she had just finished screaming her lungs out on a roller coaster. Either the tears and mucus were sucking her throat dry or she was getting sick due to her immune system weakening from her lack of nutrition.

Inuyasha pushed a chair out from under the table and made his butt comfortable in it. He crossed his arms over in front of him and stared down the average but beautiful girl in front of him. Her eyes had a natural double eyelid, and were almond shaped with the inner corners proportioned facing downward, and the outer corners positioned slightly above the inner corners. Her hooded, hazel eyes were the first feature he took in the most about her, not that he would ever tell her that.

He continued on in his moment, staring down her long button nose that was rounded at the tip. This feature sat well with her subtle cheek bones that didn't protrude out too far. Her eyes were already a leg stopper, but having high and perky cheeks bones would have made her look like she had gotten fresh Botox shots. Her head was an average size for a round face, and her jaw lines were lightly angled which made her chin round at the bottom just enough.

So caught in his staring, he hadn't realized Kagome had started eating already. She started with small bites and worked her way into taking bigger forkfuls. She couldn't remember a time when she had found instant ramen to taste so heavenly. She slurped the noodles swiftly into her mouth, and used her tongue to swirl the last bit of the noodle inside. It was this visual pushed Inuyasha further into his thoughts. Her slightly plump lips which were lightly pink colored sunk under the weight of her tongue licking across them. Kagome thought she was just licking the sauce off of her lips but to a half demon that hadn't had sex since the month previous, it was a skill looking to be showed off.

Smacking her lips, the popping noise caused Inuyasha to blink back into reality. He quickly turned his attention to something else in the room hoping she hadn't noticed him. Although he felt his pants stretching out beneath him, he quickly flexed his arm to get him curious boner to calm back down. He thanked whatever supernatural force there was for a table or Kagome would have seen a real show that afternoon.

"Mmm, oh my gosh that was yummy. I would get some more but I'm already getting fat enough. I don't need anything else to go to my thighs." She said and proceeded to drink her cup of water.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. "Kagome my dear. Thighs are a gift from nature and any women should feel blessed when she is granted thickness." He held a hand over his chest as if he was royalty. He even spoke with a slight british accent.

Kagome shook her head and swallowed her water. "No, thighs are a curse that causes a girl to struggle to find good jeans and then proceeds to wear and tear the only good pair of jeans she could find."

"Well clearly nature is telling you not to hide your gift from the world Kagome. Let the magic thighs be free my dear." He said switching back to his normal voice.

"It's a no from me Inuyasha. Besides, I let myself go over the summer. I can get smaller than this if I wanted to but I stopped ice skating after my graduation because I got tired of keeping up with my figure."

Kagome threw her empty noddle cup into the trash and put her cup in the seat before going into the sunlit living room waving for Inuyasha to come join her. He got out of his chair and sat in the loveseat to the right of the room while Kagome took the three-seater to the left of the room. She planted her body on the couch and spread her long legs across it. It was a shame that the plush couches felt better than the standardized beds the school provided them with.

"Why were you so worried about your figure anyway? You look fine to me." Inuyasha asked out of simple curiosity. He never could figure out why girls obsessed so much over weight as if their bodies weren't built to carry it.

She looked over at him, bare chest and all. "I wasn't always worried about my figure and kinda fell into losing weight in an unhealthy way. Figure skating became my escape away from my school but it required me to be fit so I would exercise more and eat less. I didn't take into account the stress people were causing me at school which made me lose twice as much weight twice as fast. I was so happy when I was finally a size 8 but that was the smallest I ever dropped to. Kouga was really happy too and he had never complimented me so much before. Then the doctor told me to worry about consuming more carbs if I was going to be putting in that much work but I couldn't bring myself to do both so I just gave up on the skinny dream. Maybe that's why he stopped finding me attractive over the summer."

Inuyasha snarled in disgust. "I fucking hate that ya know? I hate when guys make their girls feel like they have to change just to be with them. I mean, I like to spoil my women so that's probably why I'm like that but still. If a man knew what he was dealing with when he got with you, I think it's petty of him to want to change you in the long run."

"Well change isn't always bad-"

"No, it isn't but nine times out of ten, people don't change. They grow and discover themselves while other hide who they are. Who we are as people is in our genetic code and certain life events will trigger certain traits at certain times. Then habits eventually form. Some people have rougher starts than others too."

As Inuyasha finished talking, Kagome was staring at him squinting her eyes and poking her lips out at him. "Ok, what is your major sir? You've been speaking some really good words to my heart but it's scaring me now how much you know."

Inuyasha pinched his lips together to avoid laughter falling out. "Well my dear Kagome, I am a psychology major. My mom is my biggest influence which is why I act mostly how I do."

Kagome's face expressed her peak in interest. "Do go on."

"She went to school to become a physical therapist but after she did that for a while with me as her baby sidekick from time to time, she felt like she had more insight to offer. This led to her opening up her own office for regular mental therapy. As of last year, she started to expand her brand by employing and paying physical therapists that way those patients were to report directly to her or she was to go to them."

"So you want to be a therapist?"

"It would be a nice side job but I'm aiming to be a psychological consultant."

Kagome sat up, cocking her head to the side. "Now, I've never heard that before. Look at you thinking outside the box."

"Whatever. My mom just got me really into the capabilities of our bodies after she showed me the power of adrenaline and how our bodies react to it."

"Hmm. Nice."

Inuyasha was enjoying the conversation with the black haired woman across from him. It wasn't all too often that he found himself lost in time with a female. More than often, his encounters were quick conversation and then right down to business. He hadn't had a girl that sparked his mind in a while; someone that was able to hold a conversation.

"So, what are you here for?" He asked her, as he got up and sat beside her on the huge three-seater couch.

"Who? Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Pfft, no dummy. I was talking to my penis."

A smile corked up on the side of her face and she patted his leg. "Oh, that's alright Inuyasha. It's always good to give the little guys some encouragement."

He smacked her hand off. "Oh hush. Just because it's little doesn't mean I can't do anything with it."

Her hand flew over her mouth. "Wait. It's really little? I was just playing."

Inuyasha could only shake his head at her comments. "I already told you my size doesn't matter. I can do a lot with it. You'll see once school really gets started and I bring girls over."

"I won't allow it. There shall be no more hoeism in this household or so help me I will put laxatives in all of the food!" She declared pumping her first into the air but of course Inuyasha didn't take her playfulness seriously.

"Really Kagome, what's your major. I wanna get to know your interests." He spoke softly as he leaned his cheek against the couch cushion. He gazed into her hazel eyes awaiting the special glare he found himself liking in girls like Kagome. There was this glare in their eyes whenever they got really excited over a passion. He was hoping Kagome was there to follow a personal dream as well.

"Well, I know most don't decide this early or change their minds but I am an astrology major. I've ALWAYS wanted to know how things work inside and outside of the world. Plus considering there are demons and spirits among us in this world, imagine the type of contact we could make with beings outside of our galaxy if they exist. Even better, figuring out how this whole universe thing started to begin with."

Kagome began to think back to the time when she had witnessed her first meteor shower and a piece of one of the space rocks had fallen into her backyard. She kept it a hidden secret to avoid her mother or anyone else taking it from her. Her fascination with science in the sky grew at a fast pace. When her grandfather had taken her family to see the aurora lights, she felt in her heart that there was more to the planet than human discovery had already found and the only way to find out was go to the planet's habitat. Space. To uncover information about animals, most zoologists would start at the area the animal was located in and to Kagome, that's how she wanted to treat the earth. As if she was the zoologist and earth was her animal of interest.

Inuyasha felt his chest warm up a bit at the sight of Kagome clasping her hands together when she talked as if it was something she wasn't able to let out for years. He appreciated the gleam in her eyes that seemed to shine brighter after every word she said. Even though he met her on really edgy terms, he was elated to be able to have a couch conversation with a female. Although he was enjoying her company, he expressed his true feelings inside every time his heart tried to do something crazy.

 _'She is off limits. I don't want to date and I don't want that drama. Besides, she is only looking for a distraction. Her heart still belongs to Kouga no matter how hard she tries to hide it.'_

They had continued talking for about an hour more before Kagome got a call from someone. She excused herself and went to answer her phone that had been ringing from inside her bedroom. Picking the phone up from her nightstand, she saw an unfamiliar number. She prayed to the heavens that Kouga wasn't trying to reach her from another person's phone.

"Hello?" She said holding the phone to her ear, placing her hand on her hip.

"Kagome! Hey cousin!"

"Sango? Is that you!"

* * *

 **Well the requests were sent and they were heard. I hope yall will be looking forward to some girl time next chapter. (Yes, your reviews matter that much to me that I tweaked the story by 1%)**

 **Thank you all for reading so far. I read all of your reviews and I reread them all throughout my day no matter if the number sits still. It makes me happy reading them and knowing that you took time to not only read but to leave me commentary as well. I hope to prove worthy of your support.**

 **Also, I don't know if anyone noticed but my writing is a little different here. I decided to go back to my writing style and start with bits and pieces to improve on because I found myself getting writers block trying to follow through with advice from others writers on how to write my story. So its not completely different but to me it flows a little better compared to the chapters before it. If you guys didn't notice anything, its okay because like I said, it's a personal thing. Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour my good people. Stay tuned for author notes at the end of this chapter as well as review replies. Thanks!

(P.S- Stay tuned to some trivia too)

* * *

Kagome threw on a fresh pair of blue skinny jeans and a regular light pink v-neck t-shirt with her pink converse. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone, wallet, and house keys into it. Not bothering to mess with her hair, she left out the room closing the door behind her. Inuyasha was still sitting in the living room when she returned. When he heard her re-enter the room, he looked back up at her expecting to finish their conversation but was met with Kagome steering towards the front door.

"Hey, going somewhere?" He asked, finding everything so sudden.

She double checked her purse as she faced Inuyasha's direction. "Nowhere special. My cousin goes to this school to so she wants to meet up so we can catch up. I haven't seen her in almost three years and the last time I talked to her was when she commented on one of my Facebook graduation photos."

"Well I guess I might as well get ready to head out too."

Inuyasha got up from the couch and took a long stretch, bending his arms backwards and twisting them near his lower back. "Have fun." He said, waving to her as she opened the door and stepped out. She hollered "Bye" back to him as she walked down the hall which was the last thing Inuyasha heard before the door slammed shut. A small, gentle smile curved on his face as he stared at where she had just stood.

"Well, at least she isn't crying."

* * *

Sango and Kagome had agreed to meet up nearby Chinese restaurant that Inuyasha and the crew had taken her to. Sango didn't want Kagome to get lost on the big campus just yet so she decided they would go somewhere Kagome at least knew how to get to. Kagome of course was the first to arrive because Sango's apartment was located on the other side of Campus. While Kagome's building was on the north side, Sango's building has been further south east. Luckily, Sango drove a range rover so it wasn't supposed to take her long to get there.

Kagome decided to grab them a table and past the time on her phone. While she scrolled through facebook, she hadn't been too focused on hearing the door's bell ring as someone came in. A post about liking to save a baby's life came up but before Kagome could roll her eyes and flick past it, her eyes were engulfed in blackness from someone's warm, strawberry scented hands being placed over them.

"Guess whooo?" A familiar voice sang to her ears.

Kagome decided to play along. "Hmm. I don't know, could it be the girl with the big butt from my family reunion?"

"Ugh! Ew! What the hell kind of description is that for your older cousin?" Sango sucked her teeth, snatching her hands from around Kagome's eyes and fisting them onto her hips.

Kagome spun around and saw her slightly shorter cousin who stood at 5'5. Shockingly to Kagome's surprise, she was wearing a strapless blue crop top, and a black stretchy mini skirt with a pair of sleek Mary Janes on her feet. She even had her hair in a clean cut Chinese bang. Although Kagome's wasn't open, her eyes spoke loud enough for the situation for Sango to hear loud and clear.

Sango took her seat across the booth from Kagome and began speaking to clear the air. "Yes, Yes. I know. Your once sneakers and sweatpants wearing cousin is no more." She said but then decided to backtrack. "No. I still am that person, but my ex lives in the same building as you so I wanted to look cute in case he came by so I can show him everything he missed out on." She showed a teethy smile that Kagome took as less than happy. That was smile set out for envy.

"Wow…You dated people too? Things have really changed huh?" Kagome spoke but as soon as the words left her mouth, Inuyasha's word came back to her.

 _"_ _Well change isn't always bad-"_

 _"_ _No, it isn't but nine times out of ten, people don't change. They grow and discover themselves while other hide who they are. Who we are as people is in our genetic code and certain life events will trigger certain traits at certain times. Then habits eventually form. Some people have rougher starts than others too."_

With that in mind, she changed her statement. "Maybe you were always like this and it just took the right situation to bring it out of you Sango. You just might be more into girly things than you thought."

Sango gave her a spunky face that had "I don't believe you" written all over it but she let that face go and shrugged her shoulders, staring down at the table. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I've learned so much about myself during my time here Kagome. It's really crazy. Like all my life, I hated pink, I hated females, and now here I am full blown feminist, pink burret wearing girl that is straddling the bi-curious fence."

The last confession had Kagome almost spitting out water that wasn't even in here mouth. "Woah, you're bi-curious?"

Sango nodded. "Yup. I decided to give it a go after my last ex because I found myself turning down great females over macho men that couldn't know a good woman standing in front of them even if she had god himself standing next to her saying it was true. There are just too many fuckboys on this campus and I feel suffocated! So there might be some fuckgirls but a lot of these fuck girls wanna fuck me so why not see how it goes."

Kagome held Sango's hands in hers. She didn't know why but she felt a sense of pride in knowing Sango had found herself. After struggling with getting to know herself, Kagome was happy to know that there is hope for her after all of the mess with Kouga.

"I'm so proud of you Sango." She told her, gripping her hands to let her know she meant every word.

The two eventually ordered their food, and Kagome bought a pineapple soda as her regular. After the food arrived, it was gone in the first twenty minutes of it arriving but the girls were too involved in their conversation to get up and leave. Kagome had told her about all the things she had accomplished so far in high school, figure skating, and all of the events that had led up to her coming to the college. Sango on the other hand talked about all of the drama she had gotten into with her male bestfriends during her freshman year.

Eventually, everything was going to take a left turn and once Sango asked the question of the night, Kagome knew things were going to be a while.

"So, what's going on with you and this so called boyfriend? You would always mention him but I don't think I ever got to see him or meet him."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, so about that" She took a gulp before continuing the rest of her story. She had been waiting too long to get everything off of her chest but the truth still pained her to talk about. "I will start from the very beginning."

* * *

 _The day in the life of freshman student Kagome Higurashi had started as normal. The typical group that despised her bones taunted her the minute she walked through the front door all the way to her first period class. At this point, Kagome had grown so used to them, she couldn't hear a word they were saying since she learned to block out their hurtful words._

 _On this particular day, lunch had an extended period of time due to the student assembly that was to be held directly after it. Kagome's lunches were normally quiet if she no one took the special corner of the room she set aside for herself knowing it was the furthest away from the group she hated. She walked in as normal, walking past all of the known faces that sat in their regular seats. She got in the lunch line and picked up an already prepared tray. When she got to the front of the line, things took a turn for the worst._

 _As she reached inside her pocket to get her student ID, her lunch tray smacked her upside the face causing the open cup of juice and sauces from the food to get all over her as well as her uniform. Not only was her uniform ruined, the corner of the tray had hit her directly in the right eye. Her hands let go of what was left of the tray and cover her right eye in agony. She fell to her knees and held her face in her lap hoping the lack of light in her lap would cause less of a migraine that the beating pain was causing her._

 _The smack to the eye had caused a sudden pause in the rest of her senses. She held her breath after feeling like the wind was knocked out of her, and her nerves had gone numb outside of the ones causing her distress. Her hearing had snapped in half and could only hear white noise for second. This had only been present for a few moments before the familiar laughing of the group hit her ears. There was a bundle of mixed emotions going on around the room. Kagome had heard some people laughing while others were telling their friends about how wrong they thought it was but chose to do nothing about it. The staff that stood at the student swipe station at the front of the lunch line had jumped out of her seat and tried to scold the student but they laughed her off and soon, the rest of the cafeteria had found it funny as well. It was at this moment when the rest of the feeling came back into her body. She felt breathless but there was something else storming inside of her chest that she couldn't quite put her finger on but with each chuckle, snicker, and giggle the feeling grew worse. Her heart started to race at the speed of a thousand horses._

 _The pain had swelled up so bad that she couldn't even cry but the stinging in her throat was there. One of the girls had started yelling harsh words once again at Kagome. She did this back to back for the next thirty seconds._

 _"_ _You fat bitch! Don't you ever thing again in your life that you're better than me! Always ignoring me like I don't exist but I do hoe! Kouga is my man and you need to stop staring at him! He doesn't fucking want you because he doesn't like fat girls! Even if you lost the weight, your face is still fucked up! I'm glad I never have to go through my life looking like yo-"_

 _SMACK_

 _Kagome didn't know when she did it but she uncovered her tear leaking eye, and grabbed the tray beside her with both hands. Using her right leg to lift her up off the ground, she gathered up all of her strength and thrashed the lunch tray across the side of the girl's head causing her to fall over and for the lunch tray to break in half._

 _All the laughter inside the room finally came to a halt and more staff had come downstairs to assess the situation. Before the other people in the group could lunge at Kagome, security held them down and the nurse escorted Kagome upstairs and ordered for the second nurse to attend to the unconscious girl on the floor._

 _Kagome had to spend the rest of her time in the nurse's office until the counselor came to speak to her. The nurse had to step outside of the room to assist the ambulance with the other girl. During her absence, another person had come through the door. Kagome's head was down and she was holding an ice pack on her bruised eye but the person could tell she was the person he was looking for._

 _"_ _Hey Kagome." Someone called out to her._

 _Hearing her name, she slowly looked up trying to keep her eye as still as possible. If she could move her eyes at that time, she would've shown a more surprised face. There in flesh and blood stood Kouga Miriashi._

 _"_ _Um..Your girlfriend is about to get on an ambulance if you're here looking for her." She spoke assuming he was going to ask her where the girl was but instead she was told a much more shocking collection of words._

 _"_ _Ex-girlfriend you mean."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. I heard what she did to you and I refuse to be with someone like that. I thought she was a sweet, goofy girl but I guess not. I'm really sorry about what she did."_

 _He felt bad due to the fact that he had known about his girlfriend's torment against Kagome for the past several months but did nothing about it._ _As far as he'd known, it had never gotten physical before so he thought it was something petty she and Kagome were arguing about but after seeing a shattered plastic tray on the ground, he knew that rage would never come from someone who wasn't fed up with someone's bullshit. The beef was clearly one sided and Kouga blamed himself for not picking up on the signs from the start._

 _Kagome had been staring at him one time in swim class when he had taken his shirt off. Their swim class was the only class they had together due to it being an elective available to all grades. When he had told his girlfriend about the gawking girl, he hadn't expected her to blow it out of proportion. He thought he was a possessive boyfriend but she took it to another level._

 _Kagome didn't respond to him, not knowing what to say. What do you say to a guy that just a two year girlfriend on his own accord? Kagome just didn't know._

 _"_ _You don't have to speak if you don't want to but I'm just letting you know I'm super sorry about everything. Take care."_

 _That, unbeknownst to Kagome, was the start of their relationship. Kagome didn't think much of him showing up to apologize to her because she was in too much pain to think about it but from that day on, Kouga suddenly started messaging her on facebook, checking on her from time to time. Two minute texts turned into thirty minute conversation during lunch which led too exchanging phone numbers and talking on the phone until someone fell asleep._

 _The whole process happened over the course of the next two months but talking to someone every single day took a toll on Kagome's heart and she couldn't be happier she smacked a girl in the head with a lunch tray._

 _Not before long, Kouga asked her out and although she was hesitant at first, she threw her worries out of the door and happily accepted. Up until this point, Kagome hadn't had any problems out of the group that followed her around but once word got around the school that Kagome was his new girl, the bullying started again. She hadn't told Kouga due to not wanting him to worry but he found out on his own and ended up putting a stop to their tactics. He even had some of his delinquent friends patrol around Kagome's classes to make sure she was always safe._

 _Kagome appreciated his efforts and in turn, would reward him with a thousand kisses to the face. She was never ready to take that extra step with sex but that didn't stop her from letting Kouga introduce her to other things. Kouga was never the one to pressure her and was okay with sticking to their regular which consisted of him latching onto her and kissing her all over. From time to time, he would give her lower area an oral massage but never asked for any back. That was what led to her giving it to him on their second anniversary. Although he hadn't asked for it, it made him super happy and plus he was into the awesome figure she had started to make for herself._

 _For a while, all had seemed well and Kagome fell for him harder every day. She had hoped he was feeling the same always. When it was time for him to graduate and go to college, he had been the one to cry on the day he left her. He even held her for a solid thirty minutes. She wanted to cry but at the same time, she wanted to be strong for him. When he left, he had talked to her every night during the first few weeks of school._

 _He had started to miss her so much that he wouldn't talk to his dorm mates, and would talk to her during all of his free time or wait until she was free to call her. Kagome loved the clinginess but wanted him to enjoy college so she pressure him to go on and make friends. That he did but that is when everything took another slight shift._

 _Kouga began calling and texting her less to the point where they would only talk if she called or texted him first. Kagome wasn't the one to let it slide either. She called him one night she knew he was supposed to be free. When he had answered her, there was loud music in the background._

 _"_ _You guys are fucking sluts! Haha! Hello?"_

 _"_ _Hey baby, um where are you?"_

 _"_ _Hey Kagome, wassup?" He said nonchalantly._

 _She had been nervous about calling him to tell him what was on her mind but she felt like she had no other choice. Him being at another party he didn't tell her about wasn't helping with her anxiety at all either. Nonetheless, she continued on talking to him._

 _"_ _Oh nothing. It sounds like you're at another party…"_

 _"_ _What this? Oh no. Just a friendly gathering- aye! Feet off the fucking table man! Shit cost money this college ain't giving us!."_

 _Kagome held onto her cellphone just a little tighter, feeling her chest thud at a quick pace. "Kouga, is something wrong? You haven't been wanting to talk to me lately and you keep going out without telling me. Did I upset you? Did I do something wron-"_

 _"_ _No, no, no babe!" He raised his voice over the phone cutting her off. "I just been busy with a lot of things on my mind. You're good though. It has nothing to do with you."_

 _She could tell he was trying to ease her mind on purpose but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was more to the story than the wolf demon was letting up. Decided that it was probably all in her head, she let it go._

 _"_ _Alright baby. Just call me later when you can."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah. I will Kagome. Look, I gotta go. Talk to you soon."_

 _"_ _I love you baby."_

 _"_ _Yeah, talk to later, bye."_

 _"_ _Kouga, come on. I'm ready to go-" A girl's voice could be heard over the phone before the line cute off._

 _Not only did he not tell her he loved him back but an unfamiliar girl had spoken directly after the situation happened. Kagome's gripped her phone with envy. Another girl was up on her man and there was nothing she could do._

 _A thought touched her. 'Was this the same rage Ayame felt when she tormented me back in school…No. I would never take it that far. No man should even be trying to entertain another girl while he is taken.'_

 _The rest of the two semesters continued on the same. It got to the point where Kouga hadn't told her he loved her for months straight. When he came to see her for winter break, he had seemed a bit of then._

 _"_ _Come on Kagome. Just for me? Please.." He said whispering in her ear as he rubbed on her thigh. He had gotten back to town a few days prior but wanted to spend some time with his family. When he came to see Kagome, he almost immediately wanted to be alone and insisted they go to her room. She led him upstairs and into her room but as soon as she shut the door, his lips jumped onto hers and he tossed her onto the bed._

 _To Kagome, he was acting like a dog in heat but she was still uncomfortable with everything and made him stop. He still laid on top of her whispering in her ear and touching her. It felt nice but she had some serious things to address with him._

 _"_ _Kouga, no. Look, we can do those things later but I need to talk to you about serious stuff." She said pushing him off of her and sitting up. He sucked his teeth and let out a huge sigh._

 _"_ _Kouga, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately."_

 _"_ _Myself? Kagome I'm sorry college and high school are two different things. I'm on my own and I don't always have time to talk to you."_

 _"_ _Kouga. First of all that is fine. I know there is a lot more to college than the parties but these said parties happen and I don't even know you're at them. Secondly you never tell me you love me anymore and there are always girls around you!"_

 _Kouga's chest lifted up and down as he let out a deep chuckle. "Oh, my Kagome baby is jealous." He teased her, wrapping his arms around her dodging the questions._

 _"_ _Kouga, I'm not jealous ok? I just really want you to show me the same respect I show you when I'm around guys you don't know."_

 _"_ _Kagome, now you know that's different. Guys are just creatures that prey on women all hours of the day. They are the scum of this earth."_

 _"_ _But you have no problem hanging out with these so called guys though."_

 _"_ _Kagome just cut it out so I can enjoy you. You know you miss me." He said, kissing on the side of her neck._

 _Instead of moaning, Kagome let out a deep sigh. She did miss him but she didn't miss this new side of him that had been slowly emerging over the months. Once again, she let it go._

 _"_ _I'm only like that because I don't get to see you that often. If we were at the same school, I would be all over you but I promise. I'm gonna do better."_

 _Unfortunately, he didn't change and Kagome felt like she was running out of options. So she applied for the same college hoping things would get better._

 _Now here she was._

* * *

"Wow…That's a lot Kagome." Sango stared at her cousin with droopy eyes feeling sorry for everything she had been going through. She also couldn't get over the fact that her boyfriend had a similar name to a known player she knew.

 _'_ _Has to be a coincidence…I'll let her finish and then maybe it'll shed light on who this guy actually is.'_

Her younger cousin continued. "Yeah so here I am now Sango witnessing the biggest heartbreak of my fucking life."

"What?!"

Kagome told her everything from start to finish. From Kouga trying to lock her inside her room to him breaking up with her, and to Inuyasha being there for her when she was throwing up.

"He was so helpful Sango. He made me food, and we had a really good conversation too. It was just so nice to have someone treat me that nice after everything with Kouga."

Sango was quiet in disbelief. Her throat closed up on her and she couldn't speak on what was on her mind but she'd be damned if she didn't try.

"Kagome..You were dating Kouga…the biggest whore on this campus? And now you're in a dorm with him and the rest of the fuckboys? Including my fuckboy ex?"

"Wait…Who is your ex Sango?"

"Miroku's lying, cheating, snaky, asshole self. I hate him!" She slammed her fist on the table which made the man behind the counter look their way.

"Really? He cheated on you?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, did he hit on you already?"

Kagome was hesitant to answer. "Yeah, he did but after I told him I had a boyfriend at that time, he backed off."

"When was this?"

"Earlier this week when I moved in."

"That bitch! All he does it text me phone about wanting to get back with me but he is always trying to get in some other girl's pants! I just cannot stress myself to even hear from him anymore. I'm done Kagome."

Sango's perky cheeks had turned light pink from all the aggression going to her head. She not only found out her cousin is living in a house of whores, but her whore ex is still having his side fun instead of manning up. She clutched her phone out of her handbag and started typing up a lengthy text to her ex.

"Keep going Kagome, I'm listening. I just wanna send his ass a piece of my mind."

"Yeah, so Kouga has tried to text me or whatever and he even tried to say he didn't' break up with me like he didn't sit on my bed and say those words to me. I have been ignoring him up until I slapped him but it's a lot. My mind has also been having these dirty thoughts like getting with Inuyasha to get back at him-"

"No! He is a fuckboy too!"

"What? Inuyasha? No Sango, Inuyasha is the nice one. He is the one that told me about Kouga cheating and he bought me food too."

She shook her head relentlessly and put her palms in front of her. "No Kagome. He is one of the worst. I hate his guts! He is the one that told me Miroku cheated on me to begin with and I thought he was cool until I heard from other girls about him. He plays with your mind Kagome. He makes you think he's sweet and once he fucks, he is good as gone. So many girls Kagome have had their hearts broken by that man. He even helps girl get revenge sex against their exes like who does that to a vulnerable girl after a break up?! Kagome, I'm telling you to stay away from him. It's for your own good."

Kagome was stuck. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. They were really hard to believe because Inuyasha had been extra nice to her for the past few days. Sango on the other hand did know about his psychological abilities. Maybe Kagome wasn't the first person he had talked to like that.

"Sango, he seems too blunt to be that much of a liar. I don't know but can you tell me more of what you know about them." She said, sipping on the last bit of her pineapple soda.

Sango more than happily told her everything she knew. "First and foremost, Kouga has been sleeping around since he got here and Miroku was hosting parties on their floor. I know about a month or two in, after mid-terms, there was a huge celebration at their building and Kouga was there. He got so wasted and fucked like four girls Kagome. From that point on, he always had a new face on his arm everyday. He just couldn't stop."

"That liar." Kagome said under her breath trying to hold back tears again for the umpteenth time that week.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to hear but when I found out the same thing about Miroku, I was the same way at first but damnit Kagome, you can't let these men walk over you. You gotta beat them at their own game. You have to get angry and get even. Make them fucking cry at your expensive high heels damnit and if a tear manages to get on those shoes, you make them clean it the hell off!"

"That sounds a bit over the top Sango…"

"It is and...really? Is he really gonna pull up outside?"

Kagome turned around and saw Miroku with some girl inside of a car. They both got out of the vehicle and the girl walked the other way. Miroku then waved to Sango inside and Sango practically jumped out of her seat and stormed for the door but not before she grabbed her hand bag on instinct. Kagome didn't follow her but she watched Sango yell at Miroku through the window. She started thrusting her hands in his face and all he did was stand there and take it.

Unsure of what was going on, Kagome was unsure to intervene or not. Sango seemed really upset but Miroku was her roommate and things were already awkward enough. So she just sat there and kept her eyes open in case she had to jump in. Instead of that actually being the case, a few moments into yelling, Miroku finally had appeared to be saying something before he walked back to his car and got into the driver's seat. Sango's immediate reaction was to bang on the passenger seat of the car as he tried to pull out of the parking spot. Sango wouldn't let him get away. She opened the seat of the moving vehicle and jumped in the passenger seat all the while still yelling at Miroku. After making a U-turn in the parking lot, the car door shut and Miroku sped off with a finger pointing in his face and a third hand on his steering wheel. Even with all the hectic behavior going on in the car, Miroku seemed to have control over it and managed to drive off safely.

Shaking her head, Kagome got up to throw the rest of her trash away. When she thre the soda can into the bin, her phone buzzed from inside her bag. She pulled it out and saw two texts. One was from Kouga and the other was from Sango. Ignoring Kouga, she chose to only open Sango's text.

Sango: Hey, sorry about our little outing. Had to handle this. Will make it up to you! Promise.

Kagome just responded "ok" and put her phone back in her bag. "So much for some well deserved girl time." She said to herself.

Time had gone by a great deal and the sun almost ready to set. The warm summer breeze was still in the air so Kagome wasn't dreading the entire walk back to the building. With her head down, she started the five minute trek back to the building. The parking lot was almost empty which was to be expected considering what day of the week it was. College students love their parties.

When Kagome arrived at the building, she reached for door to open it. She was shocked to feel the door budge against her pull. Confused, she tried her strength again.

 _'_ _Maybe the door is jammed.'_ She thought.

With one last final pull, the door made a jerking noise as it refused to open. Then, that's when she saw the glowing red sensor next to door which hadn't been glowing the day she arrived. That's when her hands flew into her hair.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the damn doors!"

* * *

Damn Kagome, you really spent so much time depressed, you forgot your priorities. ToT Y'all know I had to introduce Sango like that right? You'll find out why later. Haha.

 **[TRIVIA: What does Inuyasha always call Kagome?]**

So first and foremost, I am super happy about the reviews. It doesn't matter if you review or not to me because knowing some of you read this at all makes me happy but reviews do boost popularity of story and it makes new readers feel more secure about reading something other people seem to be enjoying. So although I love you all the same, reviewers do have a special place in my heart because ultimately you help bring in more views so thank you very much.

Also, I see that I have consistent reviewers as well and that definitely puts a smile on my face because I always find myself seeing your names and rejoicing because of the support so yeah.

Onto the replies XD

 **Warm-Amber92:** Yes! I agree, because I think its great when you can be with someone you can not only consider being your partner, but your bestfriend. ^_^ I want Inuyasha to be that character. A positive reinforcement for Kagome. Thank you again for another review. I am going to try and keep you guy updated quicker.

 **Sk1b00t:** KAGOME IS GONE HAVE A BACKBONE! I REFUSE TO LET HER BE A WEAK CHICK FOREVER

 **Missyouneek818:** Thank you so much! I really want my story to be expressed greatly and that is why I am always practicing. I'm glad you are able to enjoy this as much as I write it. I want to address a lot of issues here with my story for one reason: **Inuyasha fanfiction clichés.** I'm tired both Inuyasha and Kagome having these god like bodies all their lives, and Inuyasha being this rich likable always angry asshole that deserves to be left. There are a lot of fanfic norms Inuyasha ones follow and If anyone has read my previous crappy fanfics, I don't shoot for the normal Inuyasha fanfiction. I like to stay outside of the box. I'm guessing that's why a lot of you are having an out of body experience with this story xD

 **hive-chan:** Girl, I fell the hell out when I read your review XD I laughed so hard. Yeah, Inuyasha a calm person that has his limits but trust and believe author here is going to push every last one :P

 **susu-anon:** Girl, I had to come up with a lot of backstories to get each character to the point where I want them. I have to plan whole backstories before I can introduce a character so everything here will probably be explained at some point in time. Also, I made Sango Kagome's cousin because everyone makes sango Kagome's BFF or Inuyasha's BFF (Insert eyes emoji here). And don't get me wrong, those aren't bad fanfics. I just need my story to feel more…original? Like I feel like I'm already copying enough by using premade characters so I have to make it OG as possible xD


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so, You guys remember when I said that I have two extra chapters prepared. That was true up until I had a moment with myself and wanted to redo all of chapter eight and switch the sway of the story yet again xD I know yall, I gotta do better but I made this chapter longer for you guys so I hope you enjoy it. Love you all!

* * *

Kagome had been so caught up in sulking throughout her week that she had forgotten to go get her keycard for the building and from what it looked like inside, no one was around to let her in. It was a Friday evening so of course most people would be out. Not to mention Inuyasha had also said he was going to be stepping out and he was the last person that was in the house.

She grabbed her cellphone out of her purse and went into her contacts to find Inuyasha's number. Once she found it, she swiped right across his name to call him. The line rung two times before he answered in the middle of the third ring. His deep, raspy voice answered from the other side.

"Yes Kagome my dear?"

She shook her head at his already stuck nickname for her but she let a smile crack as she let out a sigh of relief.

 _'_ _At least he answered.'_

"Yeah Inuyasha. By any chance are you still home? I forgot to pick my card up and it seems they already put locks on the front door."

"Damn. Nah, I actually just left out to grab a few things from the store but I'm done now so I should be there in about five minutes if I speed fast enough."

"No! Please don't speed for me, I'm fine. I'm sure someone will have come by then."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "It'll be okay. I'll see you soon."

Before Kagome could object, Inuyasha had already hung up the phone. Deciding there was not much else to do, she took a seat on the top front step and opened up Facebook to past the time once again.

Not even a second after five minutes had past, a revved up engine could be heard soaring down the street to her right. Kagome poked her head up, and saw the familiar vehicle driving towards her. He stopped in front of the stairway Kagome was sitting at but he didn't exit the car. His window slowly rolled down revealing his face leaning above the passenger seat.

"Hello my dear. Get on in. I wanna take you somewhere." He said.

Kagome shook her hand at him lightly. "I'm good. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere else."

Although she tried to politely decline his offer, he persisted and before Kagome knew it, they were already pulling up in front of another eatery type of place that was nearby to campus. The place was filled with people inside and out. Some were outside chilling at the tables while others were inside downing bottles of liquor. It was at that moment Kagome realized there were at a bar and sports grill.

She looked over to the half demon that was preoccupied with texting someone in the driver's seat as he perfectly parked the car. "Inuyasha, I'm 18. I don't think I should be this close to a bar."

He turned his phone off and shoved it into his jean jacket's pocket. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm 20 but I know the people here. They'll hook us up." He assured her as he unclicked his seatbelt and got out of the car. He then walked around to the passenger side of his car and opened Kagome's door. He extended his hand and with one final eye roll, she grabbed ahold of his roughly smooth hand and stepped out of her side.

Once the two had entered the bar, Inuyasha continued to hold onto her hand to avoid her getting lost in the humongous crows inside. He saw the two seats he reserved moments ago at the front of the bar and guided the confused girl behind him towards it. A few shoulder bumps and elbow rubs later, the two had been seated and Inuyasha started to look around.

"Who are you looking for?" She said leaning in close to him so that he could hear her over the slightly loud music.

"The guy that is about to hammer me the hell up- Aye Hojo! Over here!" He shouted across the wave off students next to them.

Kagome looked over towards where Inuyasha had called and saw a tall, scrawny man with a brown bowl cut passing out drinks to a table. He waved bye to them and turned on his heel to enter behind the bar table. He strolled down the long area, grabbing a few bottles without even looking at them and stopped in front of Inuyasha. His hands went to work on a few drinks as he spoke to the white haired man.

"Alright, which girl fucked your day up today?" He asked hardly, a slight New-York accent falling off of his tongue.

Inuyasha chest heaved up and down a little as he let out a light chuckle. He shook his head and looked down at his hands. "None actually. Just wanted to get out and chill a little. I brought my new roommate with me too. Hojo, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Hojo." He introduced her, pointing his thumb back at her.

"Hi." She said, giving him a small smile. He did the same but didn't pay her too much attention.

"Hello to you too doll. So uh, she a youngin too? Ay Inuyasha. You're really tryna get me fired." He said, placing his finished drinks on a black pan. "HEY! Eri get your ass over here and serve these tables!" He hollered at the skinny girl that was chatting it up with a few boys. She heard him and excused herself from the conversation. She squeezed in between Inuyasha and Kagome, and picked the pan up without speaking to Hojo.

He put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. A sigh left his lips as he went to put the bottles back and grab new ones. Inuyasha's smile lit up when he returned.

"The usual as always Inuyasha? Why am I asking. That's all you ever want."

"You know it. Uh, Kagome what do you want?" He shifted his head over, asking her but she waved her hand.

"I don't really drink so I think I'll be good." She tried to deny but Inuyasha persisted.

"Just give her something that won't kill her Hojo."

"Flavored beer. I got you my man."

He reached under the table and lifted up a cooler which is where he kept all of the light beers for the new comers. He pulled out a black cherry flavored drink and handed the bottled to Kagome. Then he returned back to Inuyasha's drink.

"So Inuyasha, tell me what's happening. Are the ladies still as crazy this year round? They still harassing ya?"

"Harassing? Pft. All they do is follow me the hell around, text me all day, and get mad when I block them and tell them to leave me alone. Being the good guy always comes with a price."

Hojo's hands stopped their action. He looked up with his eyes squinted. "You've been the good guy?"

"Inuyasha smacked his shoulder. "Don't fucking play with me. I already told you how these girls fall for me anyway. I think I'm done thought because I just don't like how girls think I'm obligated to talk to them just because I helped them out in a bad situation."

He finally finished Inuyasha's drink and placed it in front of him. "Don't worry dude. I'm just yanking ya feathers. I know how you do and how you get down. Most guys wouldn't even tell girls what it is and what it's gonna be from the start so I respect you for that my man."

He took a sip of the dark colored drink and all Kagome could do was stare. She had been listening in on their conversation and it brought back what Sango had said to her not too long before.

 _'_ _Inuyasha doesn't seem like a playboy…but neither did my boyfriend of three years either and look at us now.'_

Inuyasha felt the drink sting and numb his throat for a second before the feeling subsided and fill with a bitter aftertaste. He glanced his eyes to the right of him and saw Kagome's drink untouched as she sat her chin inside the palm of her hand.

"Everything okay my dear?" He asked her downing another gulp of his drink. "You haven't touched that drink at all. If you really don't want it, that's fine. No pressure. I'll probably drink it for you."

Kagome slid the bottle over to him. "Be my guest. I'm not really a drinker anyways."

 _'_ _Okay, maybe I should just ask him. He seems pretty honest about everything else. He even told me he gets around.'_

"Hey Inuyasha, I know this might seem a bit much to ask but I was talking to my cousin Sango earlier and-"

Just like that, he threw his hand over his throat as he tried to keep his body from choking on the strong liquid. That name rung a tune in his ears almost similar to someone scratching against a chalkboard. He pounded against his chest and coughed out the rest of the drink that had accidently invaded his trachea and touched his cough glands. Once he had settled down, his cheeks had flustered up over the monstrous sized stretching they had to do from his coughs. He swallowed his saliva and turned his head over slowly to his right.

"Sango? Please tell me her last name isn't Jia."

Kagome winced a bit. "Would it be a coincidence if I said it was?"

"Only if she had long black hair, her ass sits on cloud nine, and her ex is the same Miroku we live with."

"Yeah she jumped in his car earlier before I came home. She wasn't too happy with him."

Inuyasha slid his hand down his right cheek, letting his tongue hang out. "Ooohh fuck my life. I hate her so much."

Kagome bopped her head back and gave him a questioning look. "What has my cousin ever done to you? She might not be the most easiest to get to know but she isn't a mean person."

Inuyasha poked his lips out at her. "Kagome, I don't know if the same Sango you know is the one I know. The one I know thinks I'm some pig that likes to fuck girls that are fresh out of a relationship."

She folded her arms. Sango was a lot of things but she wasn't a liar. "So? Do you?"

He slammed him fists into the bar table and huffed out a breath of air. "No. Is that what you were about to ask me? Look my dear, when I told you I get around, I mean I get around on my terms which does not include preying after some heartbroken girls. If they are down to fuck, then that's fine but I always tell them what's going to happen afterwards, they agree, and then after we fuck they're upset because they thought we would fall in love from having sex. It takes more than some good pussy to win me over. I'm not Miroku." He was getting more and more hostile as his words came out. He found it more and more difficult to control his anger. Thinking about all that had happened between him and Sango was starting to cloud the front of his mind.

Kagome had saw how his emotions completely flipped and began to question whether or not her cousin had actually told the truth or some misunderstood version of it. Nonetheless she had known her cousin longer than she had known the half demon sitting next to her. She decided not to judge him just yet but she wouldn't exile her cousin's opinion either.

"Well could you tell me what happened because from what she says, you're the worst fuck boy out of them all because you have a fake nice personality."

"Now I can tell you that's not true doll." Hojo interjected as he came back from serving up a round of drinks on the other end of the table. "This man right here is probably the only good guy you'll meet on this campus. I ain't saying he won't try to get in your pants but he will be upfront about it and won't bother you if you turn him down. What would you prefer? Someone to lead you on for the rest of your life or someone who let you choose whether or not you just wanted a simple one night stand?" He asked her but didn't give her any time to respond due to him walking off the help the next wave of irresponsible students.

"Look Kagome. I have a dick and I like to use it. I would never lie about that but anything I've ever done with it, I've never slept with a girl without telling her my intentions. Had I known about some of the girls liking me before I slept with them, there wouldn't have been a fuck session. I can't be fuck buddies or have one night stands with girls that are already emotionally involved with me. It's too much." He drunk the rest of his tall glass of liquor before ushering Hojo over to make him another. He then popped open the sweet beverage Kagome passed up and made is disappear within ten seconds. This might have been impressive to men around them but not to a concerned passenger that was supposed to enter his car when they left.

"Hey there buddy. Slow down. You still have to drive us home." She warned him.

"Kagome my dear, I am okay. Unfortunately due to me having this demon side and all, I don't get wasted as fast as I liked to. So we won't be here too long. I want to be home when the liquor hits me."

Kagome sucked her teeth. "Well then what was the point of coming all the way out here?"

"I'm 20 Kagome. Hojo is the only guy that can hook me up around here. I can't sneak any liquor out until after business hours anyway but I just wanna go home and watch Christmas cartoons under the influence. Is that so much for a guy to ask for?"

"You're fucking weird Inuyasha."

"Thank you for noticing. I do try." He teased, poking his tongue out at her.

She couldn't not smile at his petty antics although she did prefer to be in the comfort of her own room at the moment. Their conversation continued onward and not before long, Inuyasha held a hand up to his forehead before pulling his wallet out. He left a hundred dollar bill behind the bar for Hojo and got up, motioning for Kagome to follow. She was able to grab his hand as she practically fell out of the high bar stool. He led her out of the crowded zone and past a wave of unbearable cigarette smoke. She held her breath for a moment before gasping for some well needed oxygen. Inuyasha opened the passenger door allowing Kagome to take her seat first before he entered through his side of the car. He drove at his regular speed but that didn't stop the girl next to him from telling him to slow down.

After the two had arrived home, Inuyasha swiped a card across the scanner at the front door. The door lock clicked and Inuyasha held the door open for her. As she walked in towards the elevator, her phone buzzed from inside her butt pocket. Inuyasha did the honors of pressing the elevator button as Kagome checked her phone. She wasn't surprised to see who it was but she was surprised at how tight her chest felt.

Truth be told, she missed him or at least what she thought he was but the woman inside her warned her about him. Kouga was the love of her life almost a week ago and now she is trying to find a way to live without him. It was a little easier when she hadn't seen him over the past couple of days but watching his smile flash across her bright phone screen, she couldn't help but remember how happy he used to get whenever he came to see her. Now here she was, hardly even thinking of him when she gets around her male friend. The distraction of friendship was always needed but whenever she was to be left alone for the night, then how would she feel?

She swiped the red button to ignore his call and followed Inuyasha into the elevator. Inuyasha immediately noticed her change in facial expression and became concerned.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Kinda sorta. Just really bummed out about the whole Kouga situation. I don't really know how to go about it from here." She admitted honestly as she found no point in lying to the half demon.

"Well if you don't mind waiting a few minutes, once the alcohol starts getting to me, I can tell you how I went about my first heartbreak." He offered as he felt his head buzzing.

She looked up at him with glossy eyes. Her feelings were all over the place. It was hard letting go of someone you started to build years with but it was even harder to hold on to something so toxic. At what point would someone just up and leave? At what point were multiple chances just not good enough? These questions were why she even considered answering the phone back in the lobby.

"Yeah, sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt because lord knows I don't know what I'm doing. School starts in like two days and here I am an emotional mess."

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement. "I've seen worse breakdowns. In my opinion, you've been handling everything normally and probably even better than most people would. I know I couldn't get my older brother to even leave his room for about a month after some broad broke his heart."

It wasn't much to Inuyasha to say what he did but those words gave Kagome a slight boost in her head. Although she knew the whole issue wasn't her fault, she couldn't bring herself to not feel bad about what happened or feel like it wasn't her fault. Majority of her time in her room consisted of asking why Kouga left her and not why she didn't leave him to begin with. Kagome had never been a quitter but felt like she was being forced to throw in the towel and with a friend like Inuyasha who risked his friendship with her ex just to make sure she was in the knowing, she felt extremely pressured not to go back to Kouga. Now a part of her was starting to question if she did the right thing.

Should she have asked for proof? Was she supposed to confront Kouga about it? She just didn't know and the new feelings inside her were are tangled up and confused.

Once the two had gotten back to their home, Inuyasha motioned for her to follow him into his room. It was at this moment that Kagome noticed their rooms were directly next to each other. Inuyasha had the room Kagome didn't want due to it being directly next to the dining room but after taking a step inside, she began to think she should've reconsidered. Inuyasha's room wasn't huge but it definitely had a bit more square footage to it compared to the other rooms in their little apartment. He had the same size twin bed as everyone else as well as the dresser, chest, nightstand, desk, and chair. Amongst the preselected furniture, he had a mini fridge, and a small sized rack filled with all types of candies and snacks. There was a moderate sized TV atop of the dresser that was directly across from his bed. On the ground next to the dresser was a Playstation-4. His bed was also decorated with a deep red velvet blanket and two king sized pillows covered in black silk pillow cases. After taking in what his bedroom looked like, Kagome realized Inuyasha had a miniature bachelor pad and she couldn't be less surprised.

She shut the door behind her and made herself comfortable on his bed. She had taken her shoes off at the front door so spreading her body across his bed felt natural. Inuyasha took off his jean jacket and hung it up inside his neatly organized but small closet. It was then that Kagome realized Inuyasha's room was super clean and put together. It wasn't perfect but not what she was expecting from a so called player. She mentally applauded him but kept the thoughts only to herself wanting to give him more time to show her who he really was if the whole nice guy thing was really an act.

He had left his loose hanging white t-shirt on, and took a seat at the end of his bed where Kagome's feet were. He pushed his body back so that his back was against the wall and his legs weren't dangling on the bed. His body began to hum a familiar tune on his nerves and he felt everything go loose. The world suddenly became a lot quieter and his senses could only pick up on what was in his room at the moment which consisted of the beautiful girl next to him, not that he would tell her that anytime soon.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he started the story. His speech wasn't slurred but it was a little slowed down than normal.

"So, besides my babysitter cheating on me when I was like four years old, I had my first heartbreak when I was in middle school actually. This was around the time I met Miroku but we weren't really close at the time. It wasn't until after this heartbreak that we became really close. Anyway, it was a girl and she honestly made me learn a lot of things about myself. What I liked, disliked, loved, hated, the whole shabang. I met her on the first day of school. We instantly clicked and honestly speaking, when I think about it, although I haven't dated too many girls, I clicked instantly with them when we met. I knew that if I never got that feeling with a girl, we would never work out no matter how much I thought I liked a girl. We dated for probably about six months. That was almost the entire school year but towards the end of it, she started to…I don't know…act differently? She wouldn't answer my phone calls as often, she always had a reason to avoid me and after a while, I just became fed up. I broke things off with her in private but she made it a public thing the next day at school and went as far to say she never loved me and she was only with me for the money and gifts and…it was just really fucked up. My head had become detached before my heart so when she had said those things in front of everyone, I felt myself shatter to pieces."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he spoke to her, and was shocked by how unattached he was from the story. It was almost as if he was numb to the experience. She wanted to ask questions but decided to let him finish.

"As a psychology major, I've learned so much and that's why I am able to cope with things differently now than before. I learned about how the heart and brain often work together whenever it comes to love but how often it isn't always the heart that makes a person stay. Our emotions are mostly directly linked to our heart. When we are scared, our heart beats faster. When we are in love, the heart beats faster. When we are calm, the heart may beat slower. It's our body's way of reacting amongst the numerous amount of other things our body does. After I learned about all of this, I was able to make sense of what happened. My head became detached before my heart did like I said but I wasn't always able to understand why I was the one that broke up with her but I was the one that still felt the most pain in the end. Normally when people move on faster, it's a sign that their heart had lost that connection a long time ago and their brain needs to find a new routine which isn't hard because if one really tries, it could take two weeks to one month to form a habit. When a person's head is the first to leave, this is the process that normally leaves people a wreck because emotional trauma is a lot more devastating when a person doesn't have time to react. Having your heart still in the loop is dangerous because heartache can be a lot more serious than trying to get your brain to break a bad habit. Although I didn't know much of this growing up, I knew I had a lot more to get through because of how bad my chest would hurt everyday at the thought of the situation. That is when I took time and dedicated them towards my hobbies like photography as well as psychology from my mom. This is what I meant by she was able to show me what I liked and didn't like to do. I loved to play around with my hobbies. I didn't like having my time wasted and soon realized that she was stepping stone in my life. A waste of time she was but it was required for me to grow I guess. Now, here I am much more aware of how to deal with things like this which is why I wanted to share with you. I don't know if it helped but it was worth a shot."

He finished his monologue and looked over to see Kagome gazing at him intently. Her eyes were focused and her body was still. Inuyasha didn't think his speech was that powerful but Kagome's body language was stating otherwise. Not a second after he looked at her, a smile graced her face.

"You know for a drunk man, you are still so wise."

"Pfft. I told you I can't get drunk the way I want to because of this demon blood of mine. The only way I can get to slurry speech, wobbly steps, and low IQ drunk is if I poison myself with alcohol but the hangover from that would take too long to get over so I never ever wanted to get to that point after the last time."

"Last time?" She questioned.

"Yup. Miroku back at it again with getting me into the bullshit." He stated factually.

Kagome had to giggle at that one. She noticed the trending pattern. "Ya know, for someone who isn't so easily influenced, Miroku seems like he has gotten you into so many problems."

"Because he fucking did. Most of the time, I only did things to make him shut up. My new years resolution this year was to stop letting him talk me into shit."

"Great one."

"Thanks my dear. So did it help at all?" He asked, genuinely curious if what he said actually had an impact on her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. In a way it made sense of things. I just have to get my mind off of him."

"So I was wrong about you?"

She shifted her eyebrows inward as her confused expression said just that. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha thought back to the day they met about a week ago, and remembered their conversation back at the Chinese food place. "Well, at first I thought your heart was still with Kouga but it seems different now. It seems like your heart isn't there but your head still is."

She shrugged. "You might be right Inuyasha but I don't know. A part of me feels like I should try to see if there is something I can do."

Inuyasha didn't respond to her. He felt his irritation nerves starting to tingle. If it was one thing he learned that he disliked, it was watching people feel like their no good for nothing exes deserved another chance. The brain can be so easily swooned over by a release of certain hormones, it almost made Inuyasha even more mad just thinking about that lesson in class.

Kagome continued on. "I don't know but part of me still feels like I want that closure. What do you think? He has been calling and texting me. Do you think I should at least hear what he has to say?"

"No." He didn't skip a beat on that word. There wasn't a single drop of hesitation, doubt, or question in his tone of voice. He was serious and he meant it. "I don't think he deserves the time of day considering it wasn't even a one time thing. It should have been a none time thing but he spent all of last year being a hoe so why would you want to talk to someone who didn't care about you for a whole year and wasted your time?"

Kagome winced a little at his words. She wanted so bad to talk to him but knew what Inuyasha was saying was the ultimate truth. Why should she feel bad that Kouga lost out by being dumb? He didn't feel bad when he was cheating on her.

"But that being said, I know no matter what I say, you are probably still one way or another end up speaking to him. You might even get back with him. It bothers you that I am some stranger that told you something that I physically had no proof of. Although I could get physical proof for you, you would still be skeptical because I am still getting to know you. It's understandable Kagome and sometimes, you are going to make mistakes before you learn."

Kagome looked at him but didn't say another word. It was starting to make her chest hurt at how well he could read her but she couldn't tell whether or not her cousin was actually telling the truth or not about the man in front of her. The circumstances were strange and very coincidental. Who wouldn't believe it was a setup?

Her mind still bothered her though and before she knew it, she excused herself from the room and headed back into hers. She pulled her phone out and dialed his number. It wasn't the smart thing to do but she wanted to see this through.

 _'_ _Inuyasha at the end of the day is just some guy I met. I can't let my decisions be based around him. I am my own person.'_

"Hello?" He answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Kouga. I want to speak with you but you have all of five minutes to get to my room before I change my mind."

Before he could say anything else, Kagome hung up. She would be damned if the conversation happened on his terms. He had so much time to call and text her, then it was clear to her he had enough time to rush and make sure to get to her on time. Inuyasha saw her as a victim but that wasn't the role she wanted to be seen as.

 _'_ _Not that I care how he sees me or anything and I'm not doing this because of him either. This is strictly for me.'_

Four minutes had passed and her door flew open without a single knock and tap. He quickly shut the door as fast as he opened it and Kagome recognized this scene before. Her face immediately scowled and she shut it down before it could start.

"If you even raise your voice at me by one pitch, your ass will be out of that door Kouga."

Or so she thought she did. Kouga walked up to her and got in her face. "What the hell took you so long to get back to me?" He said, his voice whistling with anger.

Regardless of his regular episode of emotion, she still attempted to stand her ground. "Kouga, I said-"

"I don't give a damn what you said! I asked you what the hell took you so long to get back to me?!"

She shook her head and took a step back to try and create space between them. "It's none of your business what I do with my time. You should be glad I called you back in the first place!"

Kagome couldn't even imagine why he was being so hostile when he was the one begging for her attention for the past few days. They live together meaning that at any given time, he could have been waiting for her outside of her door. That wasn't the case. Instead, he was out having a good time without anyone knowing his whereabouts.

"You should be glad I didn't barge in this room and take your ass back to me where you belong! You were with that fucking half breed weren't you?!" Although his sentence was already filled with vile emotion, the words "half breed" slid off of his tongue with every syllable.

"That half breed was cool when I wasn't around and now all of a sudden you hate his existence? Maybe you were cheating!"

"No I wasn't! How could you believe someone you just met over me?!"

It was a good question that even Kagome found herself asking but she had her reasons or at least she thought she did. "Well maybe if you weren't acting shady, I wouldn't have a reason to believe a stranger over you! He has been a better friend to me all week than you've been a boyfriend for the past three years!"

"Why don't you go fuck him then! Wait, you probably already did didn't you?!" He took a step forward again as she tried to take one back but the wall was slowly creeping up on her.

"I didn't do anything and even if I did, it's none of your business!"

"You're my girlfriend! Yes it is!"

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are Kagome, stop saying that dammit! I fucking love you, why can't you see that!" he yelled at the top of his lungs causing a lump to form inside Kagome's throat. She hadn't been expecting those words she hadn't genuinely heard in a long time.

"I don't want some other guy coming between us! I want us to just handle our problems the way we already did! We were perfect and you let some man come between us!"

She then noticed the blame he started to place on her. "No I didn't Kouga! I loved you and I still do but you have been so awful to me lately, what else was I supposed to believe?"

Kouga huffed his breath out in frustration and kicked the edge of her bed. "Kagome, I don't know but we could have talked about this!"

"You broke up with me!"

"No I didn't- Fuck this. Okay. I said some dumb things. Are you happy? I'm sorry okay? I'm fucking sorry!" He then flopped down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arms.

Kagome saw him. The familiar body that used to come over and fill up her bed with his presence now laid in front of her. She thought back to everything that happened and everything she had ever come to know up until that point. Her cousin who had never lied to her warned her about a boy, the same one she had believed about her cheating boyfriend. At the same time, her cousin told her that Kouga was a cheater too but what would be the chances of the Kouga she knew being a different person or her cousin misunderstanding everything.

She let out a huge sigh and sat down next to him contemplating what she should do next. She didn't feel that Inuyasha was lying to her but she couldn't know for sure. In the same breath, she wasn't sure about Kouga lying to her because of their recent history and his recent comments. So many questions, wonders, and worries floated in and out of her head and she was starting to wish she had taken Inuyasha up on his offer for a drink. The alcohol might have smoothed things down a bit just enough for her to think because the loud environment her head was creating wasn't doing anything for her.

She looked down at the only man she had ever known to call boyfriend and knew she had to make a decision. It was now or never.

 _'_ _I have to do this right this time. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just can't trust you right now.'_

"Kouga…I want us to be together. I want to try to make this work but I want us to work on trust. I feel like this is bringing us down more than anything. If you're willing to make this work, then so am I."

He removed his arm from his eyes and looked at her with his mouth agape. He didn't waste time bringing her body down onto his chest and Kagome could feel his heart beating faster but she was unaware of which emotion caused it first.

"Kagome. I'll do whatever it takes. You are worth it. I'll be better, I promise. Just give me time and I'll show you we can do this."

She was happy but at the same time, she was worried. She didn't know if what she was doing would turn into a blessing or become a mistake. For the moment, she closed her eyes and rested on the chest she hadn't got to feel all week. His cool mint scent was refreshing to her and she took a mental note to buy him more of whatever fragrance he was wearing.

"But Kagome, please stay away from Inuyasha. I really just want this to be between you and me this time." He added.

Kagome didn't respond verbally but she did give a nod to let him know she heard him. She didn't want to stay away from Inuyasha. Their building friendship had been great so far.

 _'_ _But I have to fix my relationship first…I'm sorry Inuyasha. Just wait for us. Kouga will come around eventually.'_

* * *

Once again. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAD A HEAD THAT LIKES TO RETHINK AND MAKE THINGS BETTER ALL THE TIME. I AM AWFUL BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS xD

(as soon as I was ready to upload this, I saw the review from hive chan xD I got the tea for yall girl. I won't leave y'all hanging no more)

Updated Trivia question: What does Inuyasha call Kagome the most in manga/anime fanfiction? (Sorry for making this question confusing xD)


	9. Chapter 9

Some executive decisions were made in the wake of me writing this chapter. Won't say what they were but just know they were made. Lol.

Stay tuned for an actual author's letter at the end. A note will be placed like it always is but I felt the need to do this because I clearly should've listened to my gut before I posted the last chapter.

P.S: Sorry for the weird update schedule, you guys were supposed to get this Friday and I was going to work on chapter 10 over the weekend… **but your dear author here busted her hip/thigh on black ice** Friday morning so I've been in pain all weekend. Sitting up, laying down, bending my knee, couldn't do any of it. I got 25% of this chapter done in pain but couldn't go any further. Im really sorry but once I am fully recovered, I will have a schedule popping for you guys. Thank you and continue on.

* * *

Just as fast as it came, the weekend flew on by for the newly renewed couple. Kouga had taken her to get her ID card for their building over the weekend as well. Unfortunately since Kagome had waited so long to do it, the wait line was a mile outside of the office door when they arrived. Most of their day had been eaten by the long wait to Kagome's dismay but Kouga made it up to her by treating her to a quick desert trip the cheesecake factory.

Kagome had decided to listen to Kouga for a little while for the sake of their relationship and lay low from Inuyasha. She did tell him goodmorning the one time she had seen him but other than that, their normal lengthy conversations were non-existent. Although it made her feel bad, she tried to tell herself that saving her relationship was more important. The sad part about that was her starting to not even believe herself when she spoke it into existence.

Once Monday had rolled around, and school had officially started. Kagome had her first and only Monday class scheduled for 9:00 AM in the morning. When she had come to from her restful slumber, she felt Kouga's chest pressed against her back while his hand sat still wrapped around her tummy. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie on Kouga's TV. She reached down to the floor and grabbed her phone that had been charging on the extension cord. The time read 8:09 AM. Her first class was in a building nearby so the walk there wouldn't take too long but she knew that if she didn't get up at all, it wasn't happening ever until the next Monday rolled around.

She unwrapped Kouga's arm from around her torso, and carefully slid out from under his thick blue blanket. With her phone in her hand, she stretched her arms up, popping her shoulders out to get the sleepiness out of them. Finishing that, she slipped out of his room and into her own. She picked out her outfit for the day which consisted of a red varsity shirt that was overly big on her but just enough to stop below her butt. Along with that, she sported her cuffed shorts that came to the middle of her thighs. The outfit itself was loose but it the sun was out and it definitely had to be hot to some degree. She brushed her hair out and up into a clipped ponytail before walking back out to brush her teeth.

Since it was the first day, she had safely assumed she wouldn't need too many school supplies besides something to write with and a notebook just in case there was any important information to take down that wasn't included in the class syllabus. Going back into her room from the bathroom, she grabbed an over the shoulder book bag and put one of her small notepads inside along with a pen that was sitting inside of the pen holder on her desk. Once she figured she was all set, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and considered herself good to go but not before saying goodbye to her boyfriend again.

'To think about it though, it does feel a little weird to be back together.' She thought to herself and she walked back out of her room and into Kouga's room. He was still in the same position she had left him in which Kagome did find to be a bit cute. He always was a heavy sleeper. She gave him a peck on the forehead and another on the lips but almost jumped out of her skin when his lips kissed hers back. He laughed at her sudden scare but didn't open his eyes.

"Love you Kagome. Have a good day." He said before slowly drifting back into dream land leaving his girlfriend with her hand on her hip. She let out a small sigh but couldn't help but smile. Maybe taking him back wouldn't be so bad after all.

The sun was already glistening over the entire campus when Kagome had awoken so it was expected to already be almost high in the sky when she had stepped outside. She took her phone out and pulled up the custom app for the school that could show you where your classes were supposed to be. It was another version of google maps but for the college campus. It came in handy for freshman as well as returning students who had new classes inside new buildings.

Getting to class had only taken her about twenty minutes so she had gotten to class ten minutes early. Fortunately the door was open and there were already a few students here and there sitting down. Kagome took a seat all the way in the back of the large classroom that could probably fit up to sixty people. She pulled out her phone to pass time like she normally does, and opened facebook. As she involved herself in her screen, more students began to pile in. One in particular had flaming red hair and recognized her almost immediately.

"Kagome?" The girl had said, her voice sending chills up Kagome's spine as she recognized the voice speaking to her.

She jumped out of her chair and stood up in self-defense, almost immediately expecting some type of torment. In front of her stood Ayame, the same girl that tortured her for the entirety of her high school years. The same girl that was Kouga's ex. She was a lot smaller than Kagome had remembered her to be but that didn't matter. Her hair was down and center parted like it always was but her outfit wasn't revealing like her old ones. She never thought she would see the day of the high school whore wearing a t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants.

"What do you want Ayame? I am not in the mood for any bullshit today-"

"Oh no! I'm sorry. Yeah. That's actually why I came over here. I wanted to apologize Kagome."

"Excuse me?" She was dumbfounded. Those were words none would ever think to cross the lips of Ayame.

"Yeah Kagome. I was a bitch and I deserved everything that Karma served me. Even down to me losing my first love to you, and you hitting me with a lunch tray. I deserved all of that but you didn't deserve not a single piece of what I put you through. I'm not longer friend with my old crew. I'm on to bigger and better things and after a few summer months in rehab, my exit goal was that if I was given the chance to be face to face with you, I would apologize. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I don't deserve it but you deserve more apologies than I can give you so I hope this one will do." She spoke calmly, but the amount of regret in her voice was evident to Kagome's ears.

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. What would any person say if their high school bully walked up to them today or tomorrow and gave them a full faced apology? Disregarding her own inner thoughts on the matter, class was to start soon and it would be pointless to carry the conversation any further than it needed to be.

"Yeah. Thanks. I can't say if I forgive you or not because all of this hasn't really crossed my mind that much in the past few months but if I ever know one day, I will let you know." Kagome said.

Ayame nodded and carried on to the front of the class. She was a lot different than Kagome had remembered her. That short, feisty, slutty girl had just walked into the classroom as a nice, sweet, conservative girl.

'No kagome. You can't go judging people off of two minute conversations. Get it together. You already shunned out Inuyasha so everyone else has to get the same equal treatment.'

The classroom was almost filled up but Kagome still had both seats on the side of her empty. She was hoping no one else would come in so that she could have the space to herself. As soon as the last minute ticked by, someone zoomed into the room. Kagome looked over to see who it was because her seat was close to the door. Her face lit up at the sight of her own cousin.

She whispered her name. "Psst! Sango! Over here!"

Sango heard her, and took the seat directly next to her. "Hey! I didn't know you had this class."

"You would have had you not run off to beat up some boy."

"I said I was sorry! I didn't beat him up. I just gave him a piece of my mind."

"You shouldn't put your hands on men anyway. One of these days, one of them might really try to hurt you Sango."

"Yeah but I'm already too trained in the art of kick ass so I can hold my own in a fist fight with any man. I grew up with my dad remember?" She reminded her baby cousin. Kagome didn't respond, she only nodded due to the professor beginning his speech.

He handed out the class syllabus and went over it with the entire class. Although the class itself was two hours long, because the professor has nothing else planned besides basic going over basic class rules, he let everyone out after only about forty-five minutes of class. Kagome and Sango along with the rest of the back row were the first crowd of students to fly out of the room. The two made their way down a set of stairs and out of the building, deciding to take a walk together.

"I am so happy! I have literally no more classes today." Kagome said with excitement.

"Lucky for you because I have two more. I need this break more than anything." Sango said.

"Why would you give yourself so many classes on a Monday?"

"Because they were the only ones available and I kinda need them because I fucked around a little too much last year." Sango ran her fingers through her freshly straightened hair.

After talking for a few more minutes, the two women had found a park bench nearby. Sitting their bags in between them, they decided to catch up and make up for the lost time.

"Kagome, I am really sorry about the other day. I don't even know why I got so upset. I shouldn't have even gone after him." Sango said.

Kagome just shook her head and gave her cousin a reassuring smile. "It's fine Sango. I mean this new you is going to take a bit of getting used to though. I partially feel like I don't really know you know but that's okay because I want to get to know you again…If that makes sense."

"Girl, the new me is someone I don't even know yet. Would you believe me if I told you I slept with Miroku after I jumped in his car and threw a fit?"

"What?! You slut!" She said in shock but couldn't manage to keep the giggles down.

Sango reached over and put her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Shh! I told you I don't know who I am yet!"

Kagome smacked Sango's hand from off of her mouth. "Look Sango, I'm not judging. You can make your own decisions but please tell me you at least used protection."

"Of course! I always keep a condom on me now because Miroku's old excuse was that he never carried a condom around. Surprisingly, I was the only girl on this campus he shared that line with." She admitted, causing Kagome's mouth to drop.

"Wait, the king of pervs according to you has never did it with protection with anyone besides you?" Kagome couldn't actually believe it. Really, she didn't believe it.

"I did my research after we broke up. I made 'friends' with the dumb girls he cheated on me with and got the details about other girls besides them. He always had a spare condom on him no matter where he went according to all of these ladies. They even had the nerve to complain that he would never do them raw." Sango made a noise of disgust as she remembered all of the conversations she held with the women.

"I'm surprised he hasn't stuck it a man yet as much as he sleeps around."

Sango gave her a weird look. "Girl, it wouldn't surprise me if he got wasted one night and did that with a dude. Miroku is way too active for his own good. He's gonna get himself caught up one day."

Kagome looked at Sango as if she had grown two heads after hearing how Sango said what she did. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes I am but hey, who am I to judge when I have a whole female date to a party this weekend." Sango said, immediately putting her fingers on her ears bracing for Kagome's screech.

"Eeeek! Oh my gosh Sango! Who is it? What does she look like? Do you have a huge crush on her? When did you meet?" She started to bombard Sango with questions not giving her a chance to answer any of them before she asked the next one. Sango, once again, placed her hand over Kagome's mouth again to get her to stop talking.

"Kagome chill! I met her last year in class and I've known her ever since. We aren't really that close but she has had a crush on me for a while so I decided to go to this party with her. That's it. I just wanna give her a chance is all."

Sango didn't even know why she was going out with the girl. The aggression she felt from dealing with Miroku had toppled over after she slept with him in his car. The girl had been the only one she could talk to after it happened. She gave her the party invite as a way to get Miroku off of her brain and instead of thinking things through, she accepted off of the top of her head not evaluating the fact that she knew the girl liked her.

Sango's comment made Kagome tilt her head to the side, right eyebrow lifted. "So you don't like her Sango?"

She tucked her lips in and grinded her teeth in guilt. "I don't but she is really good to me ya know? Maybe this outing will help me get to know her better but enough about me, tell me about you. How is everything going?" She said, quickly trying to change the subject. Kagome noticed this but decided not to say anything. She could sense the topic of conversation was making Sango uncomfortable

That doesn't mean Kagome was comfortable either talking about the messy week she had either. "Well…you won't believe what I did."

Sango reached down and pretended to pull an imaginary teacup. "Spill it girl."

"I got back with my boyfriend-"

She didn't even let her finish speaking before cut her sentence off. "With the cheater? Kagome why?!"

She put her hand over her chest as if she was offended. "Says the girl that slept with her ex in his car after she ditched me."

"Hey! Him and I are single so that means that was simple free game right there but I didn't get back with him!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Sango but still" she said crossing her arms "I haven't seen him do anything and I really just want to trust him. If he shows me any signs that he is cheating, then I will leave him."

"Kagome, I've seen him cheating!"

"But what if they aren't even the same person, this is a really big campus Sango."

"Bullshit Kagome! What other Kouga do you know resides in a dorm with an Inuyasha, a Miroku, a Naraku, and a Shippo? Hm?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango was making sense but Kagome wanted to firmly stand by her decision. "Look Sango, no one isn't perfect and maybe whatever you saw was a misunderstanding or maybe he was really drunk and didn't know-"

"Kagome, how did I misunderstand Kouga putting his throat on another woman's coochie in the middle of a party? How Kagome, how? I want to know." Sango knew she hadn't made the best decisions throughout college so far but she didn't want her cousin following in her footsteps. She knew what would come soon for her if she didn't leave Kouga fast enough.

"Sango..I just want us to work. Like I said, he might have been drunk and doesn't remember anything because he told me he didn't do anything."

If anyone wish they had a thousand hands to slap some sense into a person at that moment, it was Sango. "Kagome, didn't Inuyasha tell you what was going on too?"

"He did but I stopped talking to him. Kouga and I-"

"He told me about Miroku. His own best friend Kagome. He knew me at least, he didn't even know you and he still went out of his way to tell you? Why would someone lie about that?"

"I'm not saying he lied but I don't know him like that. Besides you told me to stay away from him too."

"I would rather you date Inuyasha than Kouga if I had to choose and that says a lot. Inuyasha is a player but I haven't caught him cheating yet."

The younger woman threw her hands in the air and brought them back down to her face. "Ugh! This is frustrating! You are confusing me Sango. Is Inuyasha a good person, is he not?"

"If you wanna see for yourself how good Kouga is, then how about you give Inuyasha the same treatment since you clearly don't want to listen to me." Sango said harshly.

The conversation that had started off so light had turned into a disagreement in a matter of seconds. Kagome wanted out of it as soon as possible. "Look, I'm going to go back home and just chill for the rest of the day. If you need me, just call and try not to sleep with your ex anymore please." She said, not giving Sango much of a chance to say anything back.

 _'_ _She didn't care when she left me to go sleep with Miroku so oh well. Not my problem.'_

* * *

After returning home, Kagome decided to make something to eat considering she hadn't ate since the day before. She sat her bags down inside her room and returned to the kitchen making her first stop inside the fridge. Inside wasn't a lot of food but there were a few things to make do with. She pulled out the egg carton and took three eggs from it. As she picked up one to crack it open, she mentally slapped herself for forgetting to take out a pan.

 _'_ _Okay…but where are the pans? Do we even have any?_ ' She asked herself.

She started to go through the cabinets. She was so set on finding them that she didn't even hear a door behind her open. After searching through all of the cabinets and not being able to find a single, she put her hands on her hips and huffed in frustration. She turned around to see if Kouga had any in his room but was met with the body of a tall white-haired man who appeared extremely irritated as her lack of attention to direction.

"Watch it." He said as he proceeded towards the front door.

"Sorry, but hey Inuyasha. Do you happen to have any pots or pans?" She asked quickly because of how fast he was almost already out of the door.

Surprisingly he stopped but only briefly. Kagome could only see the back of his head so his eye roll was completely unknown to her. With his hand on the door knob, he didn't even spare her a look. "I don't take getting cut off so easily Kagome but if you really want to know, I keep some above the fridge in those small cabinets." He said and with that, he was out the door leaving Kagome dumbfounded alone in the kitchen.

His words made her feel uncomfortable as if someone had just told she was the worse person in the world. The feeling itself was more so out of feeling bad that she had stopped talking to him completely for the past two days. She had seen him a few times after getting back with Kouga but wouldn't give him the time of day for a conversation or even a hello. Based on how well he could read people, she assumed he already knew what was going on between her and Kouga. Although it shouldn't have, she felt somewhat ashamed to be back with the man she have given her all to for the past three years.

It was a weird combination to her. She was happy she could work on her relationship and hopefully get back to a better place with him but at the same time, she felt like it was wrong to be with him. As if not only everyone was judging her, but as if she was judging herself as well. Her self-esteem felt lower than it had ever been in a long time. She didn't feel beautiful in the eyes of her own boyfriend nor did she feel like she deserved anything better for going back to him. Not even a good friend like Inuyasha.

She smacked a hand on her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut trying to numb the emotional pain. 'Why the hell did I even let Sango get into my head?' She thought to herself.

 _'_ _Sango can't even get her love life together and she is the one telling me about boys. Ugh…but if she's right about Kouga, wouldn't that make her right about Inuyasha? Wait, has she even talked to Inuyasha? Seeing Kouga kiss a girl and Inuyasha kiss a girl is way different. If Inuyasha isn't taken, then what's the problem…maybe I was wrong..but I don't know. I don't feel like I know anyone right now. Everyone seems so different.'_

Kagome's mind bottled with conclusions but it wasn't enough to keep her stomach from interrupting her. The tightening of her stomach brought her out of her session of analysis and back to the objective. She checked just above the moderately sized fridge and found the two small cabinets Inuyasha had referred to. Just as he said, there were two small frying pans inside. Although she had a decent height to fully see inside the freezer and fridge, the cabinets above the fridge were still quite a ways above her. She did a little jump to try and reach at least one of the pans inside. After three unsuccessful attempts, she admitted her defeat and went to fetch a chair from the dining to help out. Once she was able to finally reach the pan, she got to work on frying up scrambled eggs.

With her stomach full, she washed out her dishes behind her and returned the dining room chair to its proper place before returning to her room. She shut her door and picked up her phone bag. Plopping down on the bed, she unlocked her phone and saw a few missed texts messages from Kouga. Even though she felt like they were supposed to, excitement wasn't something she felt.

 **Babe:** _Hey beautiful. Left to class. If you're back before me, I'll see you later. Love you_

 **Babe:** _Hey love, it's so boring in here. Missing you lots. Love you_

 **Babe:** _Why aren't you answering me? You're practically addicted to your phone…I'll let it go this time_

 **Babe:** _Really wished you would answer me_

 **Babe:** _Are you ignoring me?_

 **Babe:** _Kagome what the hell..who are you with?_

 **Babe:** _You're really starting to piss me off. I hope you know that._

Kagome read the last message and noticed that there was only an hour difference between the time the first and last message was sent. He sent the first message a about half an hour after she had left for class. She was so busy talking to Sango for a while, she hadn't noticed the texts from Kouga. After seeing the last text, she was turned off to say the least.

 _'_ _When the hell was Kouga always this damn angry?'_ She thought to herself.

She sent him a quick text back letting him know that she was in class, and sorry for the wait. She didn't think she needed to apologize but didn't feel like fighting. He was always quicker to calm down if she was the first to apologize whenever they did fight but it wasn't as often as it seemed to be now. Sitting her phone down, she retrieved her laptop from her desk. She didn't have a TV like everyone else so her only source of netflix was on her trusty laptop.

She found some random action/romance movie to keep her mind off of her mixed feelings about her boyfriend and her handsome, nice white-haired roommate.

 _'_ _I wonder what he thinks of me…_ '

* * *

The day went by as normal for most students and professors on campus but for Inuyasha. He couldn't seem to catch a break. After his small share of words with Kagome, his day only seemed to get worse. His first class out of the only two he had on Mondays was only an hour long but the professor went over time because he forgot to show everyone how to do the homework he handed out. If that wasn't bad enough, his second class professor forgot to tell everyone that the assigned classroom was going to be renovated over the course of the month. Inuyasha and others decided to ditch the class because the professor wasn't responding to any emails about the temporary switch in classrooms but he made sure to let everyone know that attendance was a grade in his class and everyone would receive a zero for the day.

Once the day came to a close, Inuyasha had the worst headache of his life. Without thinking, he got into the car and drove to the Akitoki Bar and grill. Of course before he arrived, he sent a text to Hojo to make sure he was working today at his usual time. When the text came through confirming his schedule, Inuyasha made his way towards his happy place.

"So, what's going on? It's early as ever, and you don't have a chick with you. Something up?" His heavy New York accent dancing over his tongue while his hands kept busy wiping his bar glasses clean.

Inuyasha took another sip of his premade drink that was already done when he arrived curtesy of the bartender himself. "This day has just been a load of shit Hojo. If that wasn't bad enough, the same girl I called myself helping is back with that asshole of a wolf demon." He explained.

Hojo sat a glass down. He could hear Inuyasha loud and clear since there weren't too many people in at the time. It was early so that was expected. Great atmosphere for Hojo to tend to Inuyasha's drunken needs and ventilation. "Sounds rough but that's how girls are. They want to be captain save a hoe just as much as guys do. They want to say in the end that they're glad they didn't give up or they stuck by you through thick and thin. Some shit like that ya know? They want to feel special enough to make a guy want to change for them."

"Tell me about it." He said gulping down the rest of his drink before slamming the glad back down to the table. On instinct, Hojo took the empty glass and set it aside for cleaning later before he busied himself with round two for the half demon.

"I just hate shit like that Hojo. How dare she cut me off for trying to help her with sorry ass excuse of a boyfriend."

"Wasn't that boyfriend your friend though?"

"Yeah, was. Some friend to hide something that big for a whole year. I don't care too much about him hiding her but I wouldn't have made friends with him to begin with had I known what he was really like. Shit, had me and Miroku never met when we did, I would have ditched his ass to the curb too. He's been changing on me a lot lately too. I just don't know what's up with these guys."

Hojo gave Inuyasha the side eye. "Pardon me major but you should know the reason behind that more than I do. They aren't really changing, you're just maturing. You're sick of their little antics right? What's that shit you always tell me about? They might have always been like this and their true colors are showing."

The white-haired man closed his eyes and massaged the sides of his head. "I don't even know Hojo. I guess I'm just in a space where I want to do more with life and get more out of it besides fucking a different girl every night you know. Shit gets boring. I can't even hold full conversations with any of them without it turning into something about sleeping with a random bitch or something about dicks and I'm honestly sick of it." He said, his voice growing hoarse from the stinging of the alcohol.

Hojo finished up his drink and sat it in front of him. "Well Inuyasha. Maybe it's just time for new friends or something. Maybe that's why you latched onto that other girl. She's different right?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring Hojo directly into his. "Can I be honest with you for a moment Hojo?"

"Sure, I'm all ears."

"Yes man. Different in every way possible. I'm pretty sure there is much more to her than what I've gotten to know already but damn is she as close to perfect as it gets. I'm excited by the fact that I don't know everything about her. I told myself she was off limits and that I don't wanna get involved with that but when you can sit down with a girl and vibe with her as if you've known her forever…I don't know. There's something about it and I think getting to know her got me a little more caught up than I wanted it to."

The bartender gave his friend gave his friend a slight sided smile. It wasn't the first time he'd done so but Inuyasha felt this smile had different intentions. "What? What's with the look?"

"I get what you're saying. Explain yourself no further my friend. I've known you since Miroku I gave you my card in class. Out of the two years you've been here with this year being the third, I think you finally got a crush you can't shake Inuyasha."

"What? Nonsense. I've dated girls while in the past two years Hojo."

"For how long? They never lasted more than a week or two. You never liked them anyway. They were girls you used to try to get over someone else and it didn't work and you never tried it again since. That was freshman year Inuyasha. Look at you now. Just met a girl and you're at my bar not only mad at the world, but you're mad she took him back and cut you off in the process. She was supposed be yours for the taking. Admit it. You wanted her."

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to admit it. He wouldn't say he was head over heels for the girl but he was definitely interested in everything else she had to offer whatever that may be. She was physically to his liking, and she wasn't some clueless girl with no passion or dreams. She wasn't dumb either unless it came to her ex. The same one who she let control her when it came down to him and her being friends.

"Hojo" He finally responded, turning his attention back to the short brown haired boy. "I didn't initially have a thing for her. It was more so she was cute but keep it moving type of thing. When I found out about her and Kouga dating, something propelled me to help but even then I thought that it would end afterwards…but she looked so helpless like she needed me and after just sitting down and getting to know her as someone who wasn't Kouga's girl or Kouga's ex, as just Kagome. She was so amazing Hojo."

Hojo didn't need Inuyasha to tell him that because by the glistening in Inuyasha's eye that he had never seen before, he knew his friend had a thing for the girl. Even if it was slight, it was there and he couldn't be happier for his friend. After knowing what Inuyasha went through in the past with females, he had hoped that one day Inuyasha would take a female serious and go after someone he liked. To Hojo, the circumstances were unfortunate because Kagome was technically supposed to be off limits but if Inuyasha wasn't interested in being friends with Kouga anymore, then Kagome was fair game.

Inuyasha downed the next drink in a matter of seconds, once again letting it burn the back of his throat. He was counting the time mentally in his head before he knew the liquor would start kicking in and he would need a ride home. Making sure he was still on track with the time limit he set for himself, he continued his conversation with Hojo after he requested some more shots. He leaned his body over the counter, resting his body of his forearms.

"I'm feeling her just a little but I know there are gonna be problems if I do anything with her. After seeing how Miroku straddles the fence too, I don't know if Kagome is something that's worth it. Naraku fortunately doesn't pick sides because he doesn't like to get messy and Shippo won't be here till next weekend because of family related issues. Even still, the fact stands that Miroku and Kouga have been getting closer all of a sudden and I feel like at this point if I do anything Kouga doesn't like, because him and Kouga are hoes that treat their women like shit, they would stand together against me."

"Aha, so that's why you're already on the edge with Miroku. When did they even start getting this close because now that I think of it, I haven't seen him in my bar in ages and he used to be a regular."

The half demon rested his face in his palm. "If I had to say, it would probably be towards spring break of last year. Kouga became the king of getting girls and even topped Miroku for a bit so Miroku's excuse to me was if he couldn't beat him, he might as well join him. That's what he did and has stuck by Kouga ever since. I tried to ignore it but it's been rubbing me the wrong way for the longest time now."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" Hojo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No but more so because I feel like he wouldn't understand where I'm coming from. I've never been a jealous friend but me and Miroku have been best friends for a long time. Miroku hasn't been the greatest friend nor the best influence but he has been there with me through some really tough times. He has had my back majority of the time as well."

Hojo heard another customer call out to him. He put up one finger to let the guy know that he would be right with him as soon as he finished with Inuyasha. He finished up the last drink for Inuyasha and placed it in front of him. "I gotta go take care of these other customers but to be honest man, you sound a lot like that Kagome girl. You both are so stuck on what people used to be that you aren't looking at who they are now. No amount of good a person has ever done will excuse them to even once treat you shit. Remember that and I'll see you around buddy." He said, patting Inuyasha's shoulder before moving on to help the other customers.

He would never say it aloud but he realized that he had been hanging around Hojo too much. The bartender was starting to pick up on his way of thinking and was beginning to beat him at it. Not too good for his ego but definitely made their conversations interesting. It isn't often you'd hear your own advice from another person but hearing it from someone else put it into perspective. His last words stuck with him and he could see himself never forgetting that from here on out.

He downed the drink before deciding it was probably best to leave and head home. He spanned out of his chair and landed wobbly on the ground. All of a sudden, the room started spinning and his balance became nonexistent. He leaned against the bar stool with one hand while he held his hand in the other. With a sigh of irritation, he came to one final conclusion.

"Shit…guess I need to call Miroku. Fuck my life."

He gave his friend a call who was in the middle of something sexual with a female. This didn't surprise Inuyasha and was one of the reasons he didn't want to call Miroku but unfortunately he was his only close friend with a car. Miroku told him that he would come but it would be about half an hour. Although he told him that's fine, that didn't stop him from flickering his eyes against the top of his eye lids.

He took a seat back in the bar stool. Since he would be there for a little while, he saw no point in going to wait outside when he was already half past wasted. He pulled out his phone and covered one eye with his hand to try and help him see straight. He was able to partially focus on his phone and in the middle of his concentration, he noticed he had three missed text messages and they all were from Kagome.

 _'_ _Pfft. What now, boyfriend still treating you like shit? Not my problem anymore.'_ He thought to himself, still deciding to open the messages and see what she said. What he saw or at least tried to read made him feel agitated.

 **Kagome:** _Hey, I'm sorry about everything. I know I'm not even supposed to be texting you but Kouga isn't trying to listen to me right now. Honestly I'm a little scared and I don't know who else to really talk to._

 _'_ _Yeah, It's called a mental abuser. They make you get rid of everyone in your life so you have no one else to rely on but them even if they are the ones causing the problem.'_

He was upset to see that she had texted him in the first place but slowly became more agitated with the fact that Kouga was doing something to scare her into texting him. He continued on to read the rest.

 **Kagome:** _I don't know if I did something wrong but I locked my door just in case. I told him some things and I guess he didn't like what I said…it's just a lot. Can I call you?_

 **Kagome:** _Sorry. Don't answer that. I don't deserve to call you. Texting you this is probably going to make him even more mad at me. I just can't shake the feeling that everyone is wrong about you. Is that weird?_

After that text, there was nothing else. The texts were from about ten minutes ago so they were pretty recent. Kouga is a full demon so Kagome locking the door could do nothing but make him worse enough to kick the door down. Judging by the fact that the door was still intact, Inuyasha assumed that they had either been texting or talking on the phone. What happened though was something he couldn't figure out. One thing he knew for sure was that it was most likely not Kagome's fault directly.

 _'_ _Still partially her fault though for going back to him but for whatever they got into about is probably not her fault.'_ He thought to himself.

Right before he could text her back, she texted him again.

 **Kagome:** He says he's not coming home tonight anymore because of me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even texted you. Bye.

'Well damn.' Inuyasha thought. Just when he was going to give her a few minutes out of his day, she shut him down again. Although he could care less about their relationship problems, he was curious as to what happened to have her so shaken up so he did the unthinkable. He called her.

'I don't know you all that well yet but I know you well enough to know you'll answer me.'

He was right. After a few rings, he could hear her tear-stained, hiccup infected voice.

"Hel- _hiccup_ -lo?" She answered sadly. She clearly had been crying.

"You should be lucky I'm even talking to you right now but I care enough to make sure you're okay. What's wrong? Tell me what's going on." He said trying his best to hide the slur in his voice. He closed his eyes because he saw no use for them when he only needed to hear Kagome. They were also making him dizzy the longer they were open.

"I know but- _hiccup_ -I don't even know what I- _hiccup_ -did wrong Inuyasha." She said trying to speak over the tears running down her face and the hiccups fighting inside her throat.

"Just start from the beginning. Tell me everything and we'll go from there."

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kagome felt relieved to have him talking to her. "Well, I was out with- _hiccup_ -Sango earlier when he was texting me. I didn't get to read them until later but by then he was already- _hiccup_ -mad at me. I tried to apologize but he didn't want to hear it. Then when he seemed calm, I told him- _hiccup-_ about the girl Ayame I ran into earlier. That's his ex before me and the girl who used to bully me in- _hiccup_ -school. He was upset I said anything to her even though she was the one that approached- _hiccup_ -me."

Inuyasha was following along with what she was saying but couldn't piece together why Kouga was mad at her. "Yeah, and what else?" He urged her on.

"She was apologizing for everything and all I said is- _hiccup_ -that I would get back to her on how I feel. That was- _hiccup_ -it and he got really upset with me."

"What do you mean by upset?" He asked her.

"Cussed me out, and called me- _hiccup_ -names. He said some pretty hurtful- _hiccup_ -things."

"Ah, I see." Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing but he knew better than to tell her to leave him. She wouldn't listen to him. The most that he could do was be an ear for her problems. She would have to work up the courage on her own to leave him.

"Well look, I'll be home soon. Miroku is on his way to come get me. When I get there, if I'm not too fucked up, we can watch some of my Christmas cartoons to take your mind off of things. Kouga will come around when he feels like it. Just give him time." He told her.

"O- _hiccup_ -kay."

"But on one condition. You don't have to tell Kouga but I'm not some lackee for you to call only when you need. Either I'm around or I'm not." Inuyasha was never one for being kept a secret but he didn't feel like going through the whole battle with Kouga. He had too much going on and would cross that bridge when he got to it.

'Eventually I won't be a secret but for now, it's cool.'

"That's fine. I didn't want to cut you off anyway in the first place." She said clearly, her hiccups finally leaving as Inuyasha's voice calmed her down.

He wasn't surprised she agree so easily. He had known all along that Kouga was the plot behind it all. Inuyasha told her he would see her soon and hung up. He had thought he would've been able to hold a longer grudge against her considering how hot she made him when he spoke to her and she ignored him that Saturday morning in the kitchen while she was with Kouga. After hearing how sad and scared she was, he couldn't help but cave. His weak spot for tears in the end is what caught him.

Another ten minutes had gone by and Miroku had told Inuyasha he was outside through text. Inuyasha had gotten into the car with his friend, and had almost told him what had happened only moments ago. He stopped himself after remembering the conversation he had with Hojo. There was already something serious Inuyasha wanted to talk to Miroku about concerning his loyalty so to talk to him about something as crucial as Kagome was a no go until Inuyasha knew he could fully trust his friend again.

When the two had gotten home, Miroku was the one that had to let them in and get them into the elevator. Inuyasha had been too dizzy to even see straight, let alone tell an up button from a down button. When the two had reached the 19th floor, Miroku took out his keys to the front door and helped Inuyasha keep his balance as they walked down the hall. When Miroku opened the door, out stormed an angry wolf demon past the two men. Inuyasha sobered up slightly causing his ears to pick up on a wimper coming from inside their home. He stood firmly to his feet and rushed in as Miroku took the opposite route and ran after Kouga.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's room door open and she was on the ground covered, and shaking in tears and her hair was tousled about. She was rubbing against her right shoulder as if it was in pain. Inuyasha crouched down beside her immediately and pulled her into his arms making sure to stand clear from her shoulder just in case it was hurting.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

She didn't respond. All she did was shake her head. Inuyasha didn't like the sound of hearing nothing from her. He had a bad feeling that something had just gone down from the time he had hung up the phone to the time Miroku picked him up.

Inuyasha was about to try and ask her again but she spoke before he could. The next thing she said made his heart stop.

"He grabbed me…" She said, causing Inuyasha to spaz out of control.

* * *

(Boom. That's it. I made this a little longer than normal for you guys because of all the days I missed…Yall, I been up since this morning writing. I would pick up the computer and put it down again. I was on and off writing all day because of the pain and uncomfortability of it all. I had a lot more planned for this chapter but I decided this would be a good cliff hanger to get you guys excited for the next two chapters because I have a lot more action and surprises coming in the next two chapters. Now im off to sleep this pain off…)

A/N: Thank you all for reading this, and keeping up with it. It is my pleasure to write for you and to keep you entertained. Your reviews means the world to me, as well as your views themselves. I cannot count how many times a day I reread all of the reviews or how many times I check to see if the view count went up for the latest chapter because that means you care enough to continue on reading and that makes me really happy. I will do my best to make this my first ever 100% completed story on . (Also, I love how all of y'all reviews be having me cracking the f*** up! Yall commentary and vision about the story is crazy and I love it oh so much! Y'all know I had to make Hojo a real one in here because I did not feel like writing some annoying extra love interest for Kagome. Hojo likes money and good customer service so he is a really good side character to work with in this story.)

With that being said…all of my lovers, my consistent reviewers, you can feel free to read on ahead on what I have to say because there will be details you may care about but this letter isn't directed to you guys.

Author's letter:

Dear "Guests" and future "Flamers",

I had a lot of this written out to put in the last chapter but erased all of it without saving it because I thought it would do no good with only one person leaving me a comment so…weird.

I am a woman of many opinions. That being said, I am an open supporter of people being able to express their opinion without getting put down or battered for them no matter how much we disagree. I am flawed though because although I believe this, I believe more in having an opinion you can back up more than something absurd you have no reasoning for. This is why I am open to flames as much as I am open to love. It is okay not to like my story, my character development, or even me as an author! It is okay and I will never be mad at you for feeling how you do. I just wanted to get that out of the way before I hit you with the facts.

1\. This is an UNCOMPLETED STORY

If you don't know what that means, that means I am 9 chapters in with maybe 50-60 more to go depending on how I feel whatever day I'm writing. It also means that whatever I had planned yesterday to put in the story might be put in at a later date or not all or replaced with something else. Any character is subject to change, any setting is set to change, ANYTHING could change. They are called plot twists, character development, resolutions, ect! The list goes on so if you want to flame, PLEASE leave me be if you are going to come down my throat about a character's decision as if my story is done. Example being: **"** **Ugh! Why are kagome and kouga together when its supposed to be about Inuyasha and Kagome!"** Honey bee, well how did you think we felt when kikyo wouldn't die and let Inuyasha and Kagome be great? But when the two finally got together, who was happy? WE WERE. Just because Inuyasha and Kikyo had something going on didn't mean that they were going to come out in the end together. Moving on.

2\. This is an INUYASHA X KAGOME STORY

If you want Kouga and Kagome to be together ( _MINOR SPOILER ALERT_ ), **IT AINT HAPPENING**. I thought I made that clear by putting Inuyasha and Kagome's name in the pair brackets. has a thing now where you can basically let the readers know who the main pairing will be that way you don't have a story with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sango and go into the story thinking Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be together but turns out the story is about Sango and Inuyasha or Kagome and Sesshomaru being a pairing. So that is a little FF lesson for you all out there. If you haven't been on here in a while and you are trying to get into the hang of things again, yeah. Pairing brackets are a thing. But SECONDLY, this is INUYASHAXKAGOME, no amount of Kouga will ever change that. Do not insult me as an author or bundle me up with the other dozens of FF Inuyasha authors that like to give an undeserving character the rewards. This links back to my first fact, this story isn't done. What is happening now will not be where the story ends. Thank you.

3\. KAGOME IS MY BITCH, I LOVE HER TO DEATH

No matter how annoying Kagome was in the anime sometimes or how bad she used to get under my skin with that sit command, THAT IS MY BABY. Excuse me for going out of my professional demeanor really quick but there is no other way to write this last paragraph…or at least not another way that I want to go about it. She is loyal AF, kind hearted, she doesn't play when it comes to people treating my man Inuyasha like shit, and she's down to ride when it's drama time. Although she should've slapped Kikyo on a few occasions, that is another conversation for another time. The reason I am including this is because for some reason, the last two flames I received, although they were on two different opinion levels, they had one thing in common. They both insulted Kagome. Call her what you want to call her but she is the main character as of now. She won't be going anywhere. If you don't like what she is doing, just say that and keep it moving, that's fine. I don't like half of the stuff I make her do either but she is a character. Or if you don't like her at all…why are you here? She is the ONLY female I included in the character list. There is nothing more I can say on this topic. If you don't get it, you just don't get it. It's whatever. I said my piece and that's that.

Flame on, review on, and do what makes you happy but please do not take up space in the reviews with something completely irrelevant to the actual story itself.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to everyone, I am feeling a little better but the pain is still high enough to make sitting up a bigger problem than it should be. Who knew how much your thighs mattered until you couldn't use them anymore J Heads up: This chapter won't be too long due to the fact that there will be a super big climax coming up next chapter and I didn't want this chapter to have too much conflict. Plus, I just wanted to give you guys something to prep you for what's to come ;) Anywho, enjoy the story because I talked your heads off enough last chapter xD

* * *

Sometimes in a fit of rage, some people tend to cry. Other would throw objects around a room or break anything they could to relieve themselves. Then there is a hand full of people like Inuyasha who only know how to solve their problems by saying what's on their minds and confronting the problem head on. Unfortunately for the wolf demon Kouga, he was the source of Inuyasha's problem.

Kagome couldn't even catch her breath from crying before Inuyasha jumped to his feet and swooshed out of her room at a break neck speed. He didn't want to hear how it happened, he didn't want to hear why it happened, and he didn't want to know exactly what happened. All he knew is that Kouga in some way or form put his hands on Kagome and he was ready to hurt him for it. Inuyasha hated a lot of things but if it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a man putting his hands on a woman.

Growing up, his father Inutaisho had taught him rather fairly. The number one rule stood as no one should put their hands on another person unless drastic measures were absolutely needed. The next lesson that came after that was teaching Inuyasha what women were capable of which was everything a man could do but the process would always take longer because of how they're genetically structured. Women are most of the time born to hold fat, and men are born to hold muscle. The roles at any time could be switched but the majority still stands. Because of this lesson, Inuyasha was taught that unless he was unable to escape the wrath of a women, then he was never to raise a single finger at them.

Some women could hit as hard as men could and others were probably more dangerous than a man could ever be. To Inuyasha, neither gender should ever stand by abuse but he also felt like every single man in the world knows their upper body strength is more than likely always going to overpower the average woman. With that thought in mind, if a man could still go out of their way to hit a woman, then it was that man that had a lot of growing up to do and a lot of consequences to face.

In the back of his mind, he knew he probably should've made sure Kagome was okay but with how Kouga left out, he didn't want to miss the chance of giving the wolf a piece of his mind. Not wanting to waste time waiting on the elevator, he flew over to the window on the other side of the hall, unlocked it, and jumped out. As the wind caught underneath his clothes, his already tight white button up shirt popped open. With one leg pulled back and the other straightened out and forward, he braced his body for the landing. His target was already in sight by the time he fell past the tenth floor.

Extending his arm, and flexing his knuckles, his sharp talons stretched further out from under his cuticles. His fangs were flared out, and as he past the fifth floor, he used his elongated leg to flip his body and bounce downward off of the building. With Kouga in sight, he went for the shot. Kouga had been so involved in the conversation with Miroku outside the building that he didn't even hear Inuyasha coming.

His sharps claws scraped across the man's t-shit, breaking a small amount of skin. The force of the blow made him fall backwards but due to his agility blessed genetics, he went into a backwards barrel roll and skipped back onto his feet not even phased from the scratch on his chest.

"Fuck is your problem Inuyasha?!" He hollered.

Inuyasha's cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a fist to fist combat. "You're my problem Kouga. I already knew you were low but you'd really stoop that low to hit a woman?!"

Kouga immediately went for the defense. "I didn't hit her! The bitch pushed me and I pushed her back!"

For the second time that night, his eyes pitter pattered across the top of his eyelid in annoyance. Already agitated with Kouga's behavior, his lies were beginning to dance atop of the half demon's nerves. "Yeah, so her hair is all fucked up from a push and her shoulder's getting bruised from a push too huh?"

He balled his fists back and put one leg in front of the other. "Look here half breed, the bitch fell on that damn nightstand of hers when I pushed her. I have nothing to lie for!"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said, wasting no more time talking. Fortunately Kouga felt the same way and the two launched forward at each other.

Inuyasha's body mass was slightly more than Kouga's which gave him an advantage when he shot forward. Gravity on his side, he was able to toss Kouga down on the ground using his own body weight and throw a few hits down. Kouga then used his gracious flexibility to bring his feet above his head to block from Inuyasha's blows and twist into a rapid spin on his back, his legs knocking into Inuyasha's causing him to fall over. Kouga's hand leaped for Inuyasha's neck but was smacked away and was followed by a deadly uppercut to the jaw.

Up until that point, Kouga didn't feel a thing but the blow to his mouth area made him see a few stars. It wasn't enough to knock him it out but it gave Inuyasha enough time to hit him twice in the gut. Deciding the nonsense shouldn't carry on anymore than it had for the past few minutes, Miroku hurried over and shielded Kouga with his body.

"Inuyasha chill! He's done, he's done!" Miroku begged his friend. He pieced together what had happened from what the two had said but they were already drawing a crowd and the last people anyone on campus wanted to deal with was the campus police. They were your average police but twice as uptight and three times as mean.

"Move it Miroku!" Inuyasha commanded but Miroku wouldn't budge.

"No! Let it go! We'll deal with it inside dude! If we're caught, it's game for every single one of us! Plus Kagome would be all over the front page news. Do you think she wants to deal with that?" Miroku threw in the last part knowing it would tug a nerve at Inuyasha.

The laid back man himself had been paying close attention to his friend over the past week. Inuyasha had grown rather protective over the girl in a matter of days, even more so than her own boyfriend was. Not to mention he ran towards Kagome instead of Kouga just moments before.

"Fuck that! Lemme at em' Miroku!" Kouga said rubbing his jaw, trying to keep his balance.

Miroku tried again. "No guys! Let's just talk this out and if you want to fight, we have a huge ass apartment to ourselves! Scout's honor!"

"No!" The two demons said in unison.

"We have liquor, a battered woman, liquor, drugs, liquor, prohibited mini-fridges, and oh yeah, did I forget to mention we have alcohol upstairs! Everything to get us kicked out tonight!"

Inuyasha let out a huge sigh as he calmly rolled his eyes in a half a circle. "No" He corrected "YOU have all of that stuff. Besides the battered woman comment, all of that shit is on you, Naraku, and Kouga. None of that is in my room, Kagome's room, or Shippo's room whom remind you isn't even here yet!"

"Why don't you just fucking butt out Inuyasha! She is my girlfriend and she always will be! Say what you want to her, she knows where home is!" Kouga shouted, completely ignoring the topic of conversation.

Inuyasha knew what Kagome would do but that didn't mean he wouldn't give it his all to help. Besides that, he was more so in disbelief at what Kouga said to him. "Bitch, I know you didn't- pfft! You're right! She does know where home is. My cellphone number is her home because she seems to always wanna talk to me when she gotta problem with your ass!"

Kouga yelled back. "After she is done with you, she returns to me!"

Inuyasha went off. "She can't return to a place that was never home to begin with you domesticated, wanna be stray, tennis player ponytail rip off, half assed full demon ass bitch! Fuck you! I should've let Kikyo give your ass that STD!"

"She almost gave it to you too!"

The half demon sucked his teeth. "In what world dumbass? The whore couldn't even get a phone call out of me, let alone a quick text back. Meanwhile, she was all in your bedroom giving you a hand job!"

"So you were spying on me now?!"

"Bitch I have fucking sonars for ears! You're acting like I wanted to hear it!" He raged, pointing at the pointy appendages atop of his head. "But thank you for admitting you cheated on Kagome since you wanted to call her a liar!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"Both of you stop! People are staring at us!"

Inuyasha was about to say something back until Kouga hunched forward and hurled a mouthful of unexpected vomit on Miroku's back. Inuyasha's hand flew over his mouth as others around them pulled out their phones to record and began laughing. It was a cruel sight but Inuyasha inwardly giggled at the Karma for the both of them. Miroku flinched into the air and immediately yanked his shirt from over his head. His mouth was open in disgust and his teeth were forced together in agitation.

"Ew! Fuck dude this is gross!"

Inuyasha took a step back. "You know what, you're right Miroku. Let's deal with this another time. I'll see you two upstairs." He said, giving them the piece sign and leaping into the air. He ran along the side of the building until he was back at the window he opened to get out. He climbed back in, shutting and locking the window behind him.

He was unsure of how long he had been outside attending to Kouga but he still decided to lightly jog down the hallway just in case he had taken too long. He didn't want to waste a second more away from Kagome. He knew she was probably either still in shock or crying.

When he got back inside, he saw Kagome's door was still open and she was still on the floor. He went back inside her room and kneeled back down beside her, his hand automatically rubbing her back. She was in the fetal position and had her face hidden inside her knees. Inuyasha couldn't smell any fresh tears nor did his ears pick up on any whimpers so he safely assumed that she wasn't crying or she had cried herself dehydrated.

"Hey, don't worry. I took care of him. He won't be bothering you for a while." He said softly.

She only shook her head. "Inuyasha, why am I so dumb? Why do I like him?" She asked, her voice muffled from speaking into her lap.

"Nah. You aren't dumb. Don't feel dumb bad because you wanted him to be the man he used to be. You're a little misguided but far from dumb. If you ask me, he's the dumb one. He's the one that doesn't realize how valuable you are."

Inuyasha did feel she was very dumb for taking him back but decided that was a conversation they would have later when she was feeling better. All he wanted to do right now was keep her calm and get her to sleep so she could try to have a better day another time. He chose to tell her half of what he wanted to get her to the point where he could tell her the rest.

She didn't say anything back when he spoke. Instead of edging her on, he looked around and saw a brush on her dresser. Still on his knees, he stretched over and grabbed the brush. He then took his finger and carefully parted a section of her hair towards him. He could tell that Kouga grabbed her by her hair just by how tousled around it was. Her hair appeared to hold form very easily when enough force was applied. It was that small detail about her hair that gave Kouga's doings away.

He began brushing out the section of hair until it was straight and smooth. He used his claw to section off the rest of hair before giving the rest of her head the same treatment. He went around over and over again until her hair was nice and straight as if it was untouched. Using his hands, he pulled together all of her thick hair, and separated it into three parts. Twisting over and under, he braided her hair down like he learned to do his hair back in high school whenever he was bored. Inuyasha knew how much of a pain hair could be due to him growing up with the long tresses himself. He also knew that the luxury of getting your hair done by someone else that was extremely gentle with your head felt like heaven. He could only hope that his hands and his simple hairstyle on her were soothing enough to calm her down.

He could hear her heart rate slow down, so he assumed he was doing okay. He rejoiced in his head that his claws hadn't cut her like he had accidently done to himself on so many occasions. He made a small mental note to file them down and flatten them a little.

 _'_ _If I was a blood thirsty demon, the fact that these claws sharpen on their own would've been a blessing but since I'm a regular young man that doesn't like to cut things all the time, it's irritating.'_

As he ran out of hair to braid with, he increased his grip strength slightly to keep the ends tighter. Once he got down to the last strands of hair, he used a stray piece of hair to tie the end together. As he did that, Kagome's head slowly began to rise up. She turned to her left and looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. "What're you doing Inuyasha?"

He chuckled. "Braiding your hair silly. Fuck it feel like?" He said jokingly.

She turned her head back to face forward. "Feels like you want me to talk."

Her voice was monotone. There was no rise in pitch, octave, or anything.

 _'_ _Oh. I don't like to see anyone like this but I really just wish I could kiss her and make it better. Damn it Kouga! Why did I have to meet you first? What type of fate is this karma, I paid my dues already with interest plus tax!'_

"Kagome my dear" he said, dropping her hair out of his hands. He crawled around to the front of her where he could look her in her face even if she didn't move to look him in his. "I won't make you talk about a thing. We can talk about dumb stuff for all I care. Whatever you're comfortable with, we can do"

After he said that, Kagome was finally able to look at him for the first time that night and when she did, she couldn't hold back anymore. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. She didn't cry but her body shook as if it was cold. She was lost to say the least and wasn't proud of herself at the moment but all she knew for sure was that Inuyasha was someone she wanted to keep around for the time being. Although it was only for a second, she even manage to forget Kouga existed. All she wanted to do was hug the guy who had helped her more than she could ever imagine from a stranger.

 ** _There was the time when Naraku said something mean…_**

Naraku scrunched his lips up at her. "Ok girl. Whatever you say. Just don't expect us to walk you back if you change your mind again when we are already there."

"Shut the hell up." Inuyasha said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I would gladly walk her back if need be."

 ** _The time he paid for my food…._**

"Hey Kagome, aren't you gonna get something to eat?"

She tilted her head back towards him. "Oh, no thanks. I didn't bring my wallet with me."

He flicked his hand at her. "It's fine. I'll pay for you. Get anything."

She quickly turned on her heel and shook her head. "No thanks. Really, I'm fine."

"So? Just get something for later then." He continued to pressure her.

"No Inuyasha."

"Please?" He said pouting his lips out and whimpering.

She pouted her lips back. "No Inuyasha. Your hoe tricks won't work on me."

"Woman, if I wanted to get in your pants, I wouldn't bother buying you something to eat. I don't believe in wasting money on women I don't want."

Her mouth curved sharply. "Oh, so you want me?"

"Huh-what? I never said that!"

"But you're trying to spend money on me."

He stomped his foot on the wooden floor. "Woman, just get something dammit so we can go."

 ** _The time he thought Kouga would hurt me, and I didn't but he still kept it a secret…although in the end he was right…_**

 **Kagome:** Hey, it's Kagome. You look like you heard something weird.

 **Inuyasha:** Maybe. These demon ears of mine are really sensitive ya know.

 **Inuyasha:** I won't tell them and you don't have to tell me what's going on but if you're scared, let me know. I won't let him hurt you.

 **Kagome:** Thank you. But I'm not scared. He has never hit me, never will. Nor would I let him. It's just I don't like when he gets this angry because he gets really reckless

 **Inuyasha:** How reckless

 **Kagome:** He says really mean things to me and sometimes, I just don't wanna deal with it to be honest.

 **Inuyasha:** Well if he gets out of line, I have no problem talking to him

 **Kagome:** No, no thanks. I got it under control but can we keep this a secret please

 **Inuyasha:** Not a problem.

 ** _The time he told her about Kouga even if she still had her own speculations about it…_**

"Okay so I don't know how you're going to take this or if you're going to even believe me. To be honest, you don't have to but I think I have a really solid argument here. We are at the most just strangers but if you're looking to ever be friends with me in the future, I'd hate to be that fake ass friend that watched you get played to your face Kagome. Real shit."

"Kagome," He said, reaching his hand out and grabbing hers from across the table. He looked her in her watery eyes and said "He is cheating on you and has been the entire time he's been here at this school."

 ** _I passed out after that and that led to the time he tried to buy the whole pharmacy…_**

"I'm out of mascara so I'm going to take a quick run to CVS. She need any medicine? Girl you good?" Naraku asked in his regular monotone voice.

"Just grab her some advil or something. Matter of fact, just grab everything for headaches and body pain." Inuyasha told him.

"Um, I was only offering to buy one supply of medication. Not the entire CVS."

"I wasn't asking you too. Just take my blue credit card out of my wallet and get her everything she needs."

"Does she need all of it?"

"No, but just in case. I've never had to deal with a passed out person before."

 ** _Then he was there for the emotional trauma afterwards…_**

Inuyasha walked towards the bathroom and could already smell the vomit. He covered his nose with his hand trying to filter the smell, but nonetheless, he kneeled down beside her and began rubbing her back. "It's gonna be okay." He assured her.

Kagome's head was so far in the toilet, she didn't even know who had come up behind her to touch her back but as soon as she realized it was Inuyasha and not her ex, she continued on crying out her pain. She had survived merely off of a glass of water for the past three days. Although it was unhealthy, she couldn't find the strength to move from the fetal position in her bed. She cradled, and rocked herself to sleep every night since she had found out what really happened.

"I'll bring you one of my towels because I don't want to go in your room while you're not there. When you're done, I'll have something to eat waiting on the counter for you. Okay?"

"Mmmm…" She groaned again, this time closing her eyes and falling into his chest. He held her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall.

 ** _The time he stopped what he was doing to come let me in the building when I forgot to get my access card…well he took me to a bar but he still got me home safe and I had a good time…_**

"Yes Kagome my dear?"

She shook her head at his already stuck nickname for her but she let a smile crack as she let out a sigh of relief.

 _'_ _At least he answered.'_

"Yeah Inuyasha. By any chance are you still home? I forgot to pick my card up and it seems they already put locks on the front door."

"Damn. Nah, I actually just left out to grab a few things from the store but I'm done now so I should be there in about five minutes if I speed fast enough."

"No! Please don't speed for me, I'm fine. I'm sure someone will have come by then."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "It'll be okay. I'll see you soon."

Before Kagome could object, Inuyasha had already hung up the phone.

 ** _He even opened his drunk heart to me and told me about his heartbreak to try and help me cope with mine…_**

"So, besides my babysitter cheating on me when I was like four years old, I had my first heartbreak when I was in middle school actually.…..My head had become detached before my heart so when she had said those things in front of everyone, I felt myself shatter to pieces."

 ** _And what did I do? I went back to Kouga. What did he do? Abuse me in every way possible….and I still like him. Why me? But wait…the most important part._**

 ** _I cut him off for Kouga, and he still answered me when I was scared…_**

 **Kagome:** _Hey, I'm sorry about everything. I know I'm not even supposed to be texting you but Kouga isn't trying to listen to me right now. Honestly I'm a little scared and I don't know who else to really talk to._

 **Kagome:** _I don't know if I did something wrong but I locked my door just in case. I told him some things and I guess he didn't like what I said…it's just a lot. Can I call you?_

 **Kagome:** _Sorry. Don't answer that. I don't deserve to call you. Texting you this is probably going to make him even more mad at me. I just can't shake the feeling that everyone is wrong about you. Is that weird?_

 **Kagome:** _He says he's not coming home tonight anymore because of me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even texted you. Bye._

He called her.

"Hel- _hiccup_ -lo?" She answered sadly. She clearly had been crying.

"You should be lucky I'm even talking to you right now but I care enough to make sure you're okay. What's wrong? Tell me what's going on." He said trying his best to hide the slur in his voice.

"I know but- _hiccup_ -I don't even know what I- _hiccup_ -did wrong Inuyasha." She said trying to speak over the tears running down her face and the hiccups fighting inside her throat.

"Just start from the beginning. Tell me everything and we'll go from there."

Thinking back about all of this, Kagome realized just how much time she had wasted not trusting in Inuyasha to begin with. She had been here only a week and some change so far but she had spent so much time with the half demon. Most of it was him catering to her and she had the audacity to try and cut him off for whatever Sango and Kouga had to say. Promiscuous or not, Inuyasha had a lot of heart to Kagome.

 _'_ _If Sango can sleep around and still be my friend then so can Inuyasha.'_ She thought to herself.

Once she felt she had hugged him long enough, she backed off of him. Although she didn't want to go into detail about what happened, she at least wanted to formally apologize.

She cleared her throat first before speaking. "Inuyasha" She said, the monotone aura disappearing from her voice "I am so sorry. I do not deserve your friendship at all. You've been so good to me and here we are because of me and I don't even know what else to say…I'm just so sorry."

Inuyasha folded his arms. He wasn't expecting an apology, especially not in the setting that they were in. His gave her a confused expression which spoke for itself.

"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha. Yes, I know it's a little weird but I didn't come out too bad from this whole thing and I have you to thank for that. I'm really sorry about all of this. Please don't be mad at me but you have every right to be." She said, looking up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

Inuyasha twisted his lips and bit his tongue. 'Well fuck. How can I be mad at a face like that?' He thought.

Inuyasha could feel his senses lighting up and returning to normal which meant he would probably have to pee soon. After the rush of fighting Kouga came through, he didn't even remember for a moment that he got drunk not too long ago. Because the liquor was starting to leave him, his heart began to speed up on him due to the woman that sat in front of him staring at him, looking for any sign of forgiveness.

He cracked under pressure. "Oh my gosh, I can't do this. Okay, I forgive you. Now please stop looking at me like that."

 _'_ _Please Kagome, I'm really attracted to you. You can't go around making cute faces at me like that. Damn.'_

She put her hand over her chest in relief and cracked a tired smile. The moment was bittersweet but definitely appreciated. The past few days without Inuyasha had Kagome questioning herself more than she ever did throughout her entire high school career. Something didn't feel right about what others had to say about Inuyasha to Kagome.

 _'_ _No more listening to others. I gotta start making the right choices for myself…but first things first.'_

"I can't promise I won't make that face anymore. Especially now that I know it's your weak spot." She teased, causing him to uncross his arms and lean backwards against the dresser.

"You're gonna make me do something I don't wanna do if you ever make that face again Kagome." He warned her. Her face didn't change, meaning she didn't take him seriously but Inuyasha was serious.

 _'_ _I don't wanna like you Kagome. Why don't you get that woman?'_

"Oh and what would that be?" She egged him on, not knowing just how far she was pushing him.

Inuyasha was about to let something slip off of his tongue but he held it in. For a second, he didn't fear what would've been her reaction nor did he fear rejection. He was going to flat out tell her that he is in danger of liking her a little more than he should but stopped.

 _'_ _She just went through a lot. Don't rush this Inuyasha. Just keep cool and keep her distracted.'_

"You'll find out if you do it again." He said quickly, trying to get her to not ask the same question again. "You've been through a lot tonight, so my main priority was just to make sure you're alright."

She placed her hand over his, gripping it a little. Still looking him in his eyes, she spoke. "Inuyasha, honestly, truly…I'm over it. I'm over him and I'm over this…I do want some time to think about all of this and what I want to happen from this point on but I think I'm done."

Inuyasha searched for a sign, some type of hesitation, overenthusiasm, or a stutter to show that she didn't mean or believe what was coming out of her mouth but he couldn't find any. Maybe she really meant what she was saying this time. Inuyasha wouldn't know for sure until he saw it for himself but this seemed to be more of a sturdy start than before.

"Well, that's good and all but take your time with this. Take as long as you need. You can even-"

"Inuyasha just stop. No more advice, no more words of wisdom. I'm just over it really. The whole thing. Throw the whole man away." She interrupted him. "When I was throwing up, that was me letting go but my head wasn't trying to leave. Now, I just want a new routine, I want him out of my face…I just can't" She put her hands up beside her head and let them drop down into her lap.

"Well then Kagome my dear, how about this. I'm going shopping this weekend. Saturday to be exact. You are welcome to come with me." He offered her.

She gasped, letting her legs drop to the floor and out of the fetal position. "Shit! All the clothes I have here are the ones Kouga bought me. Ugh!" She groaned irritably, clawing her hands inside of her freshly braided hair.

Inuyasha shrugged off her tiny temper tantrum. "Oh well. It's fine. I can buy you some more clothes. No biggie." He responded over her groaning.

She stopped and looked at him again, poking her lips out at him and squinting her light brown eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked. "I am talking about the fact that I can make more bad life decisions and further make my parents disappointed in me as a creation by purchasing products and clothings for a girl I just met. Duh Kagome. You gotta keep up here. My brother made the worst decision of his life giving me his company credit card."

She froze for a moment. She started to connect the dots but couldn't believe what the final image was. "Wait, I thought you were middle class?"

He nodded. "Well yeah my family is. My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a therapist. Together, we are at least at the 100k range. It's just that after bills, expenses, vacations and such, my dad who is way worse than I am when it comes to spending money. So he never gives me money unless he is trying to win in an argument against my mom."

She shook her head. "What? Okay. So you're well off but not insanely rich but that still doesn't make sense though."

His face lit up in realization, and he snapped his fingers. "Oh! You're referring to my older brother! Yeah, he's the rich one. He went out and got rich because he got tired of my dad not giving him anything. So after he graduated, he started his own tech provider company. He majored in chemistry, and minored in business, then he used some special demon rock to create the ulta-signal which is some complicated shit I don't feel like explaining. Just know that led to a lot of ulta-bullshit which led to money. Long story short, he gets me over the summer, and my parents get me during spring break and the winter. He makes hella money so he has always spoiled me like crazy which is why I have that blue credit card."

Her eyes widened. "The one you were about to buy the whole CVS with?"

"Maybe."

"Oh my gosh! I mean how would he feel about you spending money on me though?"

"He wouldn't give a shit. Like I said, he spoils me. He's taken care of me since I was born. He learned how to drive early because he didn't like how reckless my dad drove with me in the car. He used to take me everywhere too and would spend the small allowance dad gave him on me to get ice cream and shit. We only had each other since we were the only children and he took that to heart. Has babied me ever since."

Kagome finally connected the dots properly. His family were better off but didn't live in the life of luxury. His brother on the other hand knew they could have done better as a family and used that drive to take care of Inuyasha before and after he graduated college. Kagome thought it was sweet that Inuyasha had a brother that looked after him in a way his parents lacked in.

"So would you like to come with me?" He asked one more time.

Kagome took a deep breath. She was sure she would need to sleep off the rest of the annoyance in her heart from the night's events but she didn't want Kouga to stop her from having a good time. With a firm nod of the head, she responded "Yes" which in return warranted a smile from her friendly half demon friend.

Now she just had to get through the rest of the week and deal with Kouga in the process before she could finally let herself go and be free.

* * *

I was supposed to make this longer but I decided to stop here only due to the fact that I have a lot that is about to get covered and although I like writing lengthy chapters, I don't like jam packing them with too much information unless needed. I feel like that will be a thing in the future for this story but the way the story progression is going now, I still want to keep things at a steady pace. With that being said, before I go, I would like to shoutout everyone who was followed this story so far. You guys mean the world to me.

Followers so far:

Hive-chan

Susu-anon

Candie Miller

Compucles

Death'sDarkestAngel

Dragonfangenvy

Fluffyzebra

InuYume88

Lauraneko

Lilliana1118

Lilliana Hana

Mew Polarbear

Miko-Rei

Missyouneek818

MyInuYasha21

NickyNakoleT

PinkFennekin

ReadingDragonSlayers

Sargent93

Sasuke's Guardian Angel

Selene1717

SmallKit92

Soul Hunt

UnravelingSoul of Emiry

Virginiax

Warm-Amber92

WillowTennison

chibiashie87

jadetendo

kagome-sono-jamakusai-miko

kashieari04

lizziebr05

sleepyvenus

smallsa1


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour My good people. I'm about to have you readers shook so please do share you reactions with me after reading this long chapter :)

Stay tuned for review responses at the end and enjoy :)

* * *

Unlike Kagome, Inuyasha's school schedule wasn't so fortunate to him. Although he made his Monday's lighter than the rest of his week, his classes ranged from nine o'clock in the morning all the way to seven o'clock in the evening Tuesday through Friday. He chose to have a heavy semester to avoid stressing too much about classes before summer break. He enjoyed his month long winter break with his parents but enjoyed his three month summer break with his older brother more. If he flunked a class during the fall semester, it was a lot easier to take a class during the winter than summer due to the shorter time span.

Because Inuyasha didn't have to work to sustain himself through college, that gave him more time and energy to focus only on school as well as a girl or two from time to time. He took it easy throughout his first two years at the school, not wanting to overwhelm himself. He used that time to get majority of the fun out of his system and to get used to the campus. Now that he was getting older, he was ready to take his subjects more seriously than he did before as well as his love life and he didn't mind taking a particular roommate of his a little more serious than he was supposed to.

Although he hadn't seen her too much throughout the week due to his tight schedule, that doesn't mean she wasn't on his mind. He hadn't forgotten the way it made him feel to know that she was okay after her boyfriend put his hands on her. It wasn't nothing too serious, which made Inuyasha extremely thankful, and she walked out of the problem with a headache, and a sore shoulder. As content as he was with her wanting to leave her boyfriend, he was slightly concerned that she hadn't made any moves to do so yet.

Friday morning rolled around, and the half demon was resting silently in his bed under his cozy red blanket. The sun was already making it's way into the sky, it's light leaking in through Inuyasha's window and onto his face. His nose twitched, and his eyes quivered before his arm reacted on its own and covered his eyes from the blazing star. Adjusting his body to remain comfortable, his rest continued until his door opened. His ears shifted towards the door, taking in every notch of sound the door produced. Although the door opening wouldn't have bothered most people, Inuyasha's ears made it loud and clear that it was time to wake up from the small noise.

"Aye whore. I can't find my mascara. It was in the bathroom on the sink. Did you touch it?" The monotone Naraku asked.

Inuyasha was annoyed to say the least. He hadn't opened his eyes but his body was trying to start up and he wasn't ready for it. "No I didn't touch your fucking mascara. I don't wear makeup now get the hell out, I'm trying to sleep." He told him, pulling his blanket over his head and flattening his dog ears against his head to attempt any more sound from getting in.

Naraku put his hand on his hip and stomped his foot, puffing his breath out. "I am so serious. My mascara keeps going missing and I am starting to think one of you bitches took it."

Inuyasha didn't say anything back. 'Just ignore him. He'll go away eventually.' He thought to himself.

He was right. After a few more minutes of Naraku asking the same question over again, he left out and slammed the door behind him. The noise wasn't pleasant to Inuyasha but he silently rejoiced being able to go back to sleep. Just as he snuggled into his, his door flew open again a little lighter this time but before anything was said, Inuyasha cut them off.

"Get the fuck out! I'm trying to sleep, don't you people knock!?"

"Oh! Sorry! I was just bringing you towel back from the other day." Kagome said sitting a red towel down on his dresser. She quickly turned around and was about to exit the room.

Once Inuyasha had recognized whose voice it had been, he realized his error and threw his blanket off of him. "Oh Shit! Wait, I'm sorry Kagome!" His raspy voice choked out, his throat not fully recovered from waking up earlier than intended.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when he called her name. She hadn't been expecting for him to change his mind so abruptly. She poked her head back into the room, the rest of her body backtracked inside afterwards. For a second, it felt as if someone had poked her in the neck because of how hard the air stopped inside of her throat. She was able to catch herself and fix her face before Inuyasha could notice.

For a moment, the world had gone in slow motion for Kagome. When she poked her head back in, all she had seen was a man with no shirt on sitting up on the bed. It wasn't the fact that he was shirtless but how toned his body was. It wasn't over the top muscular with veins practically bursting out of the skin but it was just enough for one or two veins to smoothly tattoo their way down his arms and for his abs to show when he sat up. She had seen him shirtless before at least once during their time in the dorm, but she had never paid it any attention.

 _'_ _Damn, my future best friend is beautiful. Oh why must life send me these men? Is this one gonna break my heart too? Well at least I get to see his body just this once that way even if he leaves me too, it shall not be in vain.'_

She didn't let any of her thoughts linger for anything longer than a second, not wanting the white haired man to catch on to her. She hadn't forgotten the man was psychology major and had proven on multiple occasions since she had moved in that he could read her like a book. It was creepy for Kagome to think about but at the same time interesting that someone was so attentive and knowledgeable in the human brain and body that not one behavior from another person slipped past them. Although she thought he would make an excellent therapist, a psychological consultant was right up his alley.

"I thought you were Naraku. He came in here just a few seconds ago asking about his dumb mascara." He explained.

Kagome leaned against the door frame and leaned on one foot, kicking the other over her ankle. "You're fine. I should've just waited till you were awake anyway. I guess it's my fault for trying to save face."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, his voice almost seeming to get deeper.

Kagome wasn't complaining. The deep voice was something she found attractive about Kouga as well. She didn't see herself having too much of a type when it came to men but a deep voice was definitely a must for her.

'It shouldn't be because that deep voice is what got me in trouble the first time…good times though.'

"Because I uh..the other day I didn't have a towel to use in the bathroom so I just used the first one I saw which was the red one. When you invited me in your room the other day, I saw towels just like the one I used and figured it was yours. Oops."

Inuyasha couldn't help but mentally grin at the thought that Kagome basically rubbed herself down with a towel that had been on his body. "Did you wash it at least?" He asked, still keeping a moderately straight face.

Kagome instantly nodded following the question. "Yeah, I hand washed it like a couple days ago after realizing I still had it."

'Damnit. Oh well. A man can dream.' Inuyasha cursed in his head. He had been hoping he could've had something to hold onto that smelled like her to hold him off until she would openly let him hold her in his arms.

"Thank you my dear Kagome." He said tiredly, letting his back flop onto the bed. He rubbed some of the crust out of his eye that had been bothering him since he was forced to open his eyes.

She lifted her eyebrows before letting them fall again as a playful smile spread across her lips. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that."

"What? My dear?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I think it's because I never had such a consistent nickname from someone."

"Not even that boyfriend of yours?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope but it doesn't matter. I don't think you're ever going to be able to get out of that habit too easily. You've been calling me that every single day since I've lived here."

He propped his head up to look her in the eye. "Your point? Is it a problem my dear Kagome."

She lightly chuckled. "No. Not at all Inuyasha but I'm gonna get going. I have a few hours to kill before class so I'm going out with Sango for some breakfast. Would you like me to bring you anything back for later?"

He shook his head. "No. I think I'm good for now but thank you for asking."

She leaned off of the wall and back onto her two feet. "No problem. I'll see you later." And with that, she left out of the room closing his door behind her. "Text me!" She made sure to holler loud enough for him to hear.

He ran his hair through his long smooth tresses. "Yeah Yeah Kagome. I swear you're gonna be the death of me one day." He said more so to himself, shifting his legs off of the bed and pulling his upper body upwards. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. Her sugary scent had lingered long enough to stick inside his room. It was a good enough amount to make his nose shiver in delight and wake the rest of his body up.

He knew for sure there was no going back to sleep at this point. He stood to his feet and stretched his arms to the ceiling. "Might as well get ready for class while I'm up then."

* * *

The day went by as planned for Kagome. She was able to get some quality girl time in with Sango, the sun was out, her class started on time and ended on time, and she was blessed with a few text messages from her new half demon friend. Compared to the bad time she had been having a few days prior, Friday seemed to go just right for her. It also helped immensely that she hadn't seen or heard from her still current boyfriend. She hadn't been ready to face him just yet, and the time away to herself was refreshing to say the least.

Three o'clock had rolled around the corner, and her only class for the day was over. While she had been inside receiving another lecture on class rules, her new friend had kept her preoccupied. She was sitting in the back of the class once again not caring too much about snagging a front seat just to listen to the teacher ramble on about the same thing the other professors spoke of. The class hours ran from noon to three o'clock pm and about half way through, she saw a blinking blue light at the top of her phone that sat in the upper right corner of her desk. She picked the device up while leaning her head into her left hand. Her face immediately lit up when she saw the name.

 **Inuyasha:** _Hello my dear_

Her thumb worked its way across her keyboard.

 **Kagome:** _Hey! I'm so freaking bored_

And not even a second later, before she could black her screen out, he had texted her right back.

 **Inuyasha:** _Oh that sucks. It's one of those classes._

She nodded as if he was right in front of her, completely cancelling out the voice of her over enthusiastic teacher.

 **Kagome:** _Yeah. The class is three hours long and she is trying to take up all of the time explaining the syllabus._

Just as before, she received another quick text back.

 **Inuyasha:** _Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same predicament. 12 to 3 class and we're talking about nothing_

Kagome decided to forget turning her phone screen off at all. The half demon clearly had nothing to do but text her. Who was she to deny his unspoken request when she herself was sitting in the same situation?

 _'_ _He's a fast texter huh? Hmm. No complaints here. I like that.'_

 **Kagome:** _Anything else to do after this?_

 **Inuyasha:** _Yup. One more class but that one is only one hour long and it isn't till 4_

 **Kagome:** _Wow, only one hour of free time_

 **Inuyasha:** _I'm a first class hoe. We can make a lot of things work in an hour my dear ;)_

She rolled her eyes at his statement as she remembered one of their first conversations when she had arrived. He was not shy about his sexual activeness nor was he ashamed or his personal abilities, not that Kagome had experienced any of it. Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha with any women nor did he bring any home so far which made her a little skeptical of his words. Because of these thoughts, she decided to tease him a little.

 **Kagome:** _An hour is all you need but you haven't been able to bring a girl home all week for even a second. Tragic_

Her mouth curved up into a toothy smile, and she stuck her tongue out at the screen imaging his annoyed face.

 _'_ _Oh, I wish I could see it!'_ She thought to herself, doing a small victory dance in her head over her clever remark. The dance music got louder in her mind as the seconds went by. Clearly, she had him in shock or at least she thought so. The music stopped as soon and she saw what he wrote back.

 **Inuyasha:** _What would be the point in bringing a girl home when I have my eyes set on the one that lives in the room next to me?_

She slammed her phone into her lap not wanting to believe what she had just read. Had anyone been able to hear what went on in Kagome's mind at that moment, they could've heard the sound of a millions vehicles getting into a major car accident. She hadn't been expecting that especially when technically she was still in a relationship.

Still in denial, she slowly brought the phone up to eye view to double check what he wrote but he had already sent a follow up text.

 **Inuyasha:** _Gotcha didn't I? Oh you didn't think I was gonna let you get away with making me sit with my jaw wide open in class did you? Had to get you back the only way I know how. Check mate my dear._

Now it was her turn to sit with her jaw wide open in class.

 _'_ _He played me! Oh, I'm so gonna get you back for that one Inuyasha. Almost gave me a heart attack!'_

 **Kagome:** _You're a real cunt for that_

 **Inuyasha:** _Damn. I would've preferred to be an asshole but cunt works too I guess. Like they say, you are what you eat ;)_

A breath of fresh air Inuyasha was. Kagome remembered a time when Kouga used to text her nonstop throughout class but that had to come to an end after he got put out of class once for having his phone out too much or so he told her. Thinking back to when it was a thing between her and Kouga, she remembered how much fun it was but couldn't recall the conversations being as interesting or unexpected as the ones she had with Inuyasha so far.

She turned her attention back on the screen where the powerpoint presentation was projected onto. The teacher hadn't moved past the slide yet which made Kagome assume she hadn't drowned out any important information. Taking notice of the rest of the students, everyone was either falling asleep or busying themselves on a phone, tablet, or laptop. Even though the student's disapproval was clear as day, the professor still talked on with the uttermost excitement in her voice.

 _'_ _It's a good thing she loves her job I guess.'_ Kagome thought to herself before turning her eyes and attention back towards her phone. She scrunched her lips together and bucked her neck back at his last comment. She rolled her eyes as she typed something back.

 **Kagome:** _Well thank you sharing that unwanted information with the class Inuyasha but I must debunk your accusation because all I eat are sweets and yet I am not a big piece candy yet_

 **Inuyasha:** _I beg to differ my dear. Your natural scent is sweet as fuck. I don't know why I didn't pick up on the fact that you're a big sugar fanatic in the first place when I met you_

 _'_ _So I've been smelling like a ball of sugar this whole time and he didn't tell me?'_

 **Kagome:** _Because you were too busy trying to eat this cunt. You and Miroku_

 **Inuyasha:** _Trust me my dear, if I wanted to eat your cunt that badly, it would've been nothing to have you in my bed by the end of the week. Make sure you tell that to Sango too since she seems to think I'm trying to get in your skirt ;)_

' _Oh, so we're playing this game now Inuyasha? Hmm. Okay. I'll play.'_

 **Kagome:** _Oh, it would've taken you a whole week to get me? Damn. That's a long time._

But just like that, he played harder.

 **Inuyasha:** _A whole week to get you? No. That's just me being courteous of the fact that you are still in a relationship. But I'm pretty sure sango filled you in already. I'm good at fucking girls with boyfriends remember?_

 **Kagome:** _I remember but even if I didn't have a boyfriend, you would never be able to get me that fast_

 **Inuyasha:** _Kagome if I liked you that way, you'd be mine right now as we speak. You wouldn't even remember how to pronounce the letter K fucking around with me. I'd probably make you forget you even had a name_

 _'_ _.Gosh. This man…'_

Kagome wanted to retort something back but stopped herself. She actually was interested in what else was going through Inuyasha's head. Everything seemed a little too detailed to not have some truth in it. Did Inuyasha like her or was he just good at flirting with no meaning behind it?

 **Kagome:** _Oh really? Tell me more_

 **Inuyasha:** _Oh my dear Kagome. Why tell you what I can do when you'd probably just learn better if I showed you? Keep talking to me like this and I just might show you sooner than later_

 **Kagome:** _You're very different today it seems._

Kagome had run out of things to say. Inuyasha was consistently making her chest fuzz up text after text.

 **Inuyasha:** _Oh don't mind a word a say. I'm known to forever be an accidental flirter. It's a bad habit I gotta break out of but I can't help myself whenever I'm talking to a beautiful girl._

 _'_ _Oh my gooooossssshhhh! Stoooop Inuyasha, I can't take this. Ok Kagome. Breath girl. He's probably just playing around. That's what guys do right? Yeah. That's what they do. Just don't feed into it, leave him alone and switch the topic.'_

 **Kagome:** _eh. I'm average_

 **Inuyasha:** _Average? Not in my book. Kouga is super lucky he met you before I did. I wouldn't let you go anywhere. A perfect girl like you deserves to be cherished._

Kagome had to of read that text at least ten times over before she fully evaluated what he had said and it sent off a ton of red flags in her head.

 _'_ _Hold up! Okay, he is definitely hitting on me for real this time. Oh this is getting uncomfortable. I haven't even finished dealing with Kouga yet. I don't have the time to entertain another boy!'_

Just as she was about to tell him to stop because she felt uncomfortable, another text had popped up in the middle of her screen.

 **Babe:** _Bitch, why aren't you answering me? You better not be texting that low life half demon_

The red flags lowered back to the bottom of their respective poles. _'_ _On second thought, I guess I have a few hours to entertain said half demon. Kouga keep on like this and you're gonna make get a restraining order called Inuyasha.'_

Just to pick with him, she spared him a text back before going back to her mentally stimulating conversation with her new friend.

 **Kagome:** _Look Kouga. Stop calling me out of my name before I record myself calling out Inuyasha's name since you have such a problem with him. Leave me alone._

She didn't mean what she said but she was tired of him texting her disrespectful text messages. Ever since Monday night, he would text her all day and all night asking to hear from her but he would never show his face in their dorm. She didn't tell Inuyasha because she wanted to avoid another altercation between the two but Kouga wasn't making anything easier for her. She could tell he missed her but her feelings weren't the same. For the first time in a long time, she didn't miss him at all but she wasn't comfortable with their current terms either.

 **Babe:** _I don't know where you got all of this mouth from Kagome but you need to take it back and leave it there. Keep fucking playing with me and I swear I'm gonna do some real damage next time. I won't say this again. Stay away from Inuyasha bitch_

Kagome shifted in her seat, rolling her shoulders backwards trying to get in a more comfortable position. Reading Kouga's texts sent shivers up her back and around her spine. The last time she underestimated him, he ended up pulling her hair and tossing her around. She wasn't sure of what he would be capable of the next time and it didn't help that they lived together so she could never see him coming. For a moment, she considered sending a screenshot of what he said to Inuyasha.

 _'_ _No…I don't want it to come to that. Plus we were having a good time chatting. I don't want him to worry.'_ She thought, pushing her thoughts about telling Inuyasha the situation away.

Not realizing how much time she gave to Kouga, Inuyasha's name bolded across her screen along with his text.

 **Inuyasha:** _Hello? Did you leave me?_

She smiled at her phone.

 **Kagome:** _No my dear, I'm still here._

 **Inuyasha:** _I swear you are the cutest thing I have come across in my lifetime. I gotta keep a friend like you around._

Kagome decided to leave Kouga's texts alone for the rest of the day. She saw no point in letting him spoil her good time. She would come around whenever she was ready to talk to him. Over the next hour, Kagome and Inuyasha had been so busy texting each other that time had seemed to fly by and before they knew it, class was over. That didn't mean their texts would stop.

She was on her way back home still indulged in a good conversation with Inuyasha when Sango had texted her.

 **Sango:** _You are going to that party tonight. No buts. Wear something cute and don't worry about drinks. There will be some already there. I'll pick you up at 8 so be ready!_

Kagome shook her head before continuing her texts with Inuyasha. She knew there was no fighting Sango on this one so she didn't bother to say anything back. Her mind was too clouded with a certain man to think about anything else.

* * *

Inuyasha was so proud himself leaving out of his classroom. He had not only managed to finally give Kagome a piece of his mind, he did it in a way where she couldn't be sure if he really did like her or if he was just messing around. That's just how he wanted it. Keeping his thoughts to himself for a while had been driving him nuts. He had to refrain from saying anything Monday night because it wasn't the right place or time for any of that.

 _'_ _I'm actually surprised she didn't feel uncomfortable though. Maybe she is finally getting over that fuckboy….wow look at me. A fuckboy calling someone else a fuckboy. What a time to be alive.'_

Since he had to be back at another class in the next hour, he saw no point in traveling home so he decided to take a walk around campus until it was time for his next class. Still distracted by Kagome's texts, he walked forward while looking down at his phone. With his heightened senses, not looking in front of his wasn't much of an issue. He normally could smell or hear people or objects as they were coming. As he was still texting his crush, Miroku had sent him a text.

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Hey, Party tonight. Lots of girls are gonna be there. Coming?_

He was internally disgusted at the idea of going to another party. He had gone to so many within the past two years, he was sure he had already met every single person that went to the school. Him a few months ago probably would've jumped at a chance to go but the him now wasn't too excited about it. On the other hand, he wasn't totally against having a girl on top of him that night.

 **Inuyasha:** _Nah. I think I'm good but if you wanna send a chick my way, that's cool_

He didn't even want to sleep with another girl but he had felt so frustrated. He hadn't had a full release in a long time and although it didn't bother him too much, he felt his sexual frustration leaking into his conversations with Kagome. Majority of the girls he had slept with had been just that; a pretty face to sleep with. None had been his type that he didn't know he had. He had found so many parts of the female body gorgeous that he didn't feel right limiting himself to just one type of girl but Kagome made him realize that every feature he had ever adorned over mixed together was his type. That mix up was Kagome herself. It isn't often an almost twenty-one year old man can say he is for the first time realizing that he had a type.

Besides the fact that Kagome was his type, she wasn't boring in the slightest which only made him think about her more even after he swore she was off limits. Him and Miroku made no mistake when they saw her. They knew she was something else just by looking at her but they didn't measure the amount of baggage that came with her. Miroku took a step back but Inuyasha was constantly taking dangerous leaps forward.

He figured since he was never the type to care about what the next person had to say about him, Kouga shouldn't be the exception to that rule. Plus to Inuyasha, he wasn't breaking bro code if him and Kouga were enemies at the time. Had they been in an in between stage as friends, Inuyasha would've heavily considered not evening acknowledging Kagome's existence but they weren't that close and his mother taught him better.

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Fine. At least that part of my bestfriend didn't go away. Maybe you need some pussy to knock some sense into you anyway._

Inuyasha squinted his eyes in confusion at the phone in his hand.

 **Inuyasha:** _what do you mean by sense?_

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Come on Yash. You haven't been the same for a while now even before Kagome came but she definitely made it worse. I'm just saying normally after some good sex, you're so chill and could give less of a damn about anything. That's my bestfriend_

Inuyasha didn't want to have that talk with Miroku just yet. It was one they needed to have in person face to face.

 **Inuyasha:** _Let's see, I gave less of a fuck about how Kouga felt when I told his girl about him, I gave less of a fuck about how you felt about me telling his girl about him, and I gave even less of a fuck when I beat his ass in public. Plus I was chilling when I was flirting with his girl today. So run that by me again how I've changed?_

He would admit to himself that he was being a little harsh but the truth was that he had grown tired of his friend's antics. He was ready to grow up and they weren't. His actions were different but he felt he was still mostly the same person he was years ago. He didn't care about anyone's feelings when it came to himself, and he was never the type to stress over a girl that wasn't his. Those were two lessons he used to run his life and it had worked out fine for him. He had always been like this. His friends only didn't like it when the roles were switched and their lives were affected by his personality.

 **Fuckboy #1** ** _:_** _Inuyasha look at what you're saying now. When were you ever this pressed over a girl before?_

 **Inuyasha:** _My first love back in middle school honestly._

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Exactly so don't lie to me. You got a crush on her don't you? Come on Yash. You just met the girl_

Inuyasha placed his hand over his hand as if he was offended.

 **Inuyasha:** _Um..Says the one that fucks a girl before he even knows her name. So what if I like her a little bit. I already told myself she's off limits. For now, I'm just having a little fun and going where the wind takes me_

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Lie again Inuyasha_

 **Inuyasha:** _Excuse me?_

 **Fuckboy #1:** _I've known you for years Inuyasha. You have never in the history of EVER strung a girl along without letting her know what you really wanted. If you really just wanted to keep her as a flirt buddy or a potential future fuck, you would've been told her like the rest of them. So stop lying_

Inuyasha was over the conversation already and just wanted to go back and focus on texting the highlight of his day but Miroku wouldn't let up.

 **Fuckboy #1:** _There is no need to lie to me Inuyasha. I'm your bestfriend. I'm supposed to keep your secrets._

 **Inuyasha:** _Miroku, if I tell you I like her, will you fuck off and leave me alone? I was having sexy time with Kagome over the phone and you're fucking interrupting bruh._

 **Fuckboy #1:** _Yes. Scouts honor._

 **Inuyasha:** _Alright, I'm a little sprung I'll admit. She's so fucking perfect and I'm in too deep to even think about saving a useless friendship with Kouga_

 **Fuckboy #1:** _That's fucked up but at least you told me._

 **Inuyasha:** _Yeah, now buzz off._

' _Ok, now where was I my lovely Kagome.'_

He switched back to the conversation he was having with Kagome and refreshed his mind by reading the last few texts messages the two had exchanged before Miroku had interrupted him. He was hoping Miroku wouldn't say anything to Kouga but Inuyasha had no problem telling Kouga to his face that he was ready to take Kagome away and keep her safe in his arms.

 **Kagome:** _It feels like I'm cheating you know because I still haven't gotten rid of Kouga but here I am letting you say all of these wild things to me and being completely okay with it. It's not like I like you that way but I still feel wrong._

 **Inuyasha:** _It's okay to feel that way but he didn't care when he was out here cheating on you. Besides, you and I both know I can treat you better than he can. I've been dealing with women for years Kagome. You are the most different one I've met so far but I know how bothered I make you. My sense of smell is a force to be reckoned with_

 **Kagome:** _I've known you for two weeks Inuyasha_

 **Inuyasha:** _And you couldn't be happier you met me. I know. But don't be fooled Kagome. I told you, I'm an accidental flirter. I don't feel any type of way about you but you are extremely fun to tease_

 **Kagome:** _That's all I am to you? A tease? I thought we were friends._

 **Inuyasha:** _I've known you for two weeks Kagome_

Inuyasha laughed as he reread that message. He knew he probably made her mad reiterating her own words back to her but he wasn't lying when he said she was fun to tease. He continued reading through the last few texts and he remembered just why he was feeling sexually frustrated again.

 **Kagome:** _Yeah, you have and you already want to fuck my brains out clearly_

 **Inuyasha:** _No I wanna take that sweet virginity of yours and make sure you enjoy your first time and then I wanna fuck your brains out_

 **Kagome:** _Kouga couldn't get in and neither can you. Have a seat sir_

 **Inuyasha:** _Only if you sit on my face love_

 **Kagome:** _…_ _Now that could be arranged._

 _'_ _Got her. Damn Miroku. Why'd you have to interrupt right when it was getting good.'_

Inuyasha was still walking in circles around the campus as he texted Kagome back. The two had already began flirting but would make it known that they didn't like each other that way every other text message or so.

 **Inuyasha:** _Let me know when and where, and I'll make you forget all about the big bad wolf my dear._

 **Kagome:** _So you're really trying to be a rebound?_

 **Inuyasha:** _Never that my dear. I just wanna make sure your needs are taken of. Isn't that what friends are for? Besides, like I said, I don't like you like that remember ;)_

 **Kagome:** _Okay Inuyasha lol. I'll think about it._

Inuyasha stopped walking at that point. He looked up at the time and realized he still had about forty thirty five minutes till class started. That was enough time for him to run home, do what he wanted, and run back to class in time. He wasn't trying to hear about what Kagome thought. He wanted some directions so he typed away with haste.

 **Inuyasha:** _That's not good enough for me my dear. Tell me what I need to do now._

 **Kagome:** _You need to go to class._

 **Inuyasha:** _Mhm. I need to go to class in between your legs and learn all the right spots to make you say my name so tell me, are you home right now?_

Inuyasha did feel a little bad for what he was doing to Kagome. He was fucking with her head and he knew it. Before going to school for psychology, Inuyasha had already been very smooth in the lines department. He knew just the right things to say and do to get what he wanted. Not that he had to try half the time since there was a large portion of women that had a habit of throwing themselves at him but whenever he was met with a challenge, it was never nothing he couldn't handle. Going to school to study human behaviors only made him stronger.

He didn't use his power on Kagome on purpose and by the time he realized how far along their conversation had gotten, he knew there was no going back. He could only try to reinforce every single time that he didn't like her so he could keep the heat off of him. He knew how to work people like the back of his hand but most people to Inuyasha didn't deserve the time or the energy from him to get to that point. Kagome on the other hand to Inuyasha was worth every single syllable. Which is why he wasn't surprised when she had texted him back so quickly.

 **Kagome:** Yeah. I'm alone too. No one's home. Where are you?

 _'_ _Oh Kagome. You're more precious than you could ever imagine. This is only the beginning. I'll be calling you my girl soon enough. Just you wait love.'_

 **Inuyasha:** _On my way. Wait for me in my room_

But just as Inuyasha had turned on his heels to rush home, he was met with a set of piercing blue eyes darting straight at him. He had been so into Kagome's texts, his senses took a small break allowing the wolf demon to get that close without recognition. By the look of his furrowed eyebrows, he was clearly upset.

"Inuyasha" he spoke "I'm going to give you one last chance to leave my girlfriend alone."

Inuyasha looked around for a second before pointing towards himself. "Oh you're talking to me?" He said innocently.

"Cut the bullshit Inuyasha! I know you've been after my girl from the start and if you do anything else, things are gonna get ugly!" He shouted, waving his finger in Inuyasha's stoic face.

Inuyasha's favorite eyeroll was on cue and he flickered his eyeballs towards the top of his eyelids like he always did whenever he was highly annoyed. He smacked Kouga's finger out of his face. "Look here Kouga. I'm a grown ass man and I'm gonna do what I want regardless of how you feel about it. Like I told you, she can't return to a home that was never hers to begin with-"

"Shut your fucking mouth you piece of shit!" His voice got louder to Inuyasha's dismay. The last thing he wanted was another scene to be caused.

"Uh no thanks. I'll say what I want but thank you for the suggestion. Let's see, let's see." He said leaning on one foot, having his left hand on his hip, and tapping his chin with his right hand. "Kagome still wants me around all the time actually. She talks to me all the time and has been knocking on my door every night to say goodnight so how about that?"

Kouga's nostrils flared out and he let out a menacing growl. "Look here half breed. The bitch hasn't even broken up with me. That should be enough for you to understand she ain't going no where no matter what I do!"

And it was that very line that triggered an idea inside of Inuyasha's mind. "Oh really? Bet then. I can get her to stop fucking with you tonight if I wanted to."

"Try me Inuyasha and it'll be the biggest decision you ever regretted in your lifet."

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket and took a few steps towards the side of Kouga. When the two were neck and neck, Inuyasha said one final sentence. "I can tell you right now that you're gonna regret those words Kouga. You picked the wrong person to make an enemy." And before Kouga could reply, Inuyasha sped off towards their apartment, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had. Kouga was shouting at him from the ground but his protests were quickly blocked out as Inuyasha flew out of ear range from him. He pulled out his phone and sent a very specific text to a number he had been saving for a few days. Once he got the confirmation text back, there was nothing more for him to do and watch the fireworks.

When he got to the building, he shot through the front door after swiping his access card and pressed the up button for the elevator a thousand times before it actually arrived. He had done the same for floor number nineteen. He had been inhaling and exhaling at a rapid rate, his eyes were out of focus, and he felt his lower half tighten up. Licking his lips from top to bottom, the door finally dinged open and he sprinted for his front door. Yanking the keys out of his pocket, he hurriedly shoved the golden key into the lock and pushed the door open, yanking his key back out and letting the semi-automatic door shut behind him.

He could smell her flavorful sugary scent already with nothing else to taint it. She wasn't lying. She was alone. He mentally prepared himself because he knew since Kagome was different, he couldn't pummel her like any average woman he had messed with. He needed to assess her and get inside her head just a little more. He didn't want to pressure her nor did he want her to feel uncomfortable since he probably was the first man she had ever gone this far this fast with.

He approached his door and opened it slowly, peaking his head inside. Kagome had been sitting on the bed playing in her messy ponytail still in her short pink pleated skirt, and red camisole. He could hear her rapid heart beat meaning she probably nervous but that wasn't enough to mask the scent that going on in between her legs.

'Good, she's horny but nervous. I can work with that.' He thought to himself before entering and slowly closing the door behind him. Kagome finally noticed he was there and turned around to meet his lustful glaze. Although to Kagome it seemed as if men were always looking for personal gain whenever it came to pleasure, Inuyasha had no intentions of getting off to her while she was there. He just had a taste for whatever was causing the sweet sugary scent to emit from her.

"Oh Kagome." He said in a low tone of voice, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You are so precious."

He walked towards her and sat down on the floor beside her leg. She looked as if she didn't know what to say but Inuyasha expected that coming from her. The poor girl had gotten herself all hot and bothered by him and couldn't bring herself to ask him for a favor but he could read her just fine. Inuyasha placed his roughly smooth hand over her thigh and rubbed a small area of the front back and forth. He could her struggling to swallow spit as her breathe repeatedly hitched itself in her throat. Her hands remained firm in her lap and she refused to look at him for anything longer than a second.

Inuyasha reached over and open the bottom drawer of his dresser and shuffled one hand inside before pulling out a few sheets of paper and handing them to Kagome. Her facial expression had the word confused written all over so before she could ask, Inuyasha answered for her.

"It's my test papers. I get checked orally and on my dick every two months or so. I got this done like two weeks before school started so it's only one month old but you'll be the first girl I touch since I've gotten this done…" He said slipping his hand up further up her skirt as she took a look at the paper. The sudden shivers up her body made her drop the papers.

Inuyasha was also expecting that response but knew he couldn't move just yet. He shifted his hand back down her thigh to where it was originally just to calm her nerves a bit. He then put his hand on the bed to help lift him to his feet again. He then gently reached down and nudged kagome to lie down on his bed. She was a little hesitant at first but complied willingly. She looked up at the ceiling trying to control her breathing by keeping her hands folded over her stomach.

"Kagome my dear." Inuyasha whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Close your eyes for me. I promise I won't do anything just yet."

"I don't know Inuyasha. Maybe I'm just acting on impulse." She said shaking her head but not closing her eyes.

Inuyasha frowned a bit but she couldn't see that as she was still facing the ceiling. "Kagome, you wanna ride my face don't you? Have my tongue all inside you…that's what you want right?"

And just as he expected, she squeezed her thighs together trying to compress the ache in-between her leg, and made a small gasping noise, her scent getting louder inside of Inuyasha's nose. Although Inuyasha knew she was probably under a lot of sexual tension, she wasn't where he wanted her to be mentally. He liked his girls panting for him, begging for him, and needing his touch. He didn't like to have it any other way.

He looked down at her body, admiring what he had already took notice to before. Her small tummy poking out, her breasts practically spilling out of her bra, and her semi thick thighs asking to be grabbed. The light squirming she did on the bed was enough to make her ponytail holder come loose and allow her hair to messily build up behind her. She was everything physically Inuyasha could've asked for in a woman and she didn't even know it yet but he was determined to let it be known little by little and step by step.

He crawled in front of her, dropping to his knees. He slid both of his hands up the inner sides of her thighs before slowly spreading them apart, all the while staring her in her eyes looking for any sign that she didn't want this. She couldn't even find the strength to stare at him. All she did was look at the ceiling and keep her eyes pinned there. That's when Inuyasha went in for the tease.

"Now Kagome. What happened to the girl over the phone? So confident, so stuck up and independent. So wild she could tell me to fuck off, insult me in the most aggressive way possible and still get me turned on. I told her if she kept speaking to me like that, I was gonna come and do something sooner than later right?" He slightly poked her warm area in between her legs urging a response from her.

"Uh!" She gasped in pleasure, heaving her chest into the air.

A sadistic smirk plagued his face. "That's a good girl Kagome. Now I need you to answer a few questions for me and then I'll let you have me all you want okay?"

She had her eyes closed and was struggling to keep her composure from everything Inuyasha was doing and saying to her. She couldn't believe how wet she had become from mostly just words, majority of them were texts in a phone. She tempted him, wanting to see if he would come through and that he did.

"I'll spare you that and take that as a yes. Now tell me love…has Kouga touched you here?" He said swiping his tongue across the front of his teeth seductively as he rubbed her in her sensitive spot up and down.

"Mmm…mhm." She moaned in response but still giving a slight nod of the head. Her hips were curling backwards and forwards into his hands trying to get him to do more than he was doing.

Her compliance had Inuyasha a lip biting mess and he did his best to keep steady control over himself. "I see…did it feel this good Kagome?" he asked, speeding up the nudging of his finger on her.

She hurriedly shook her head. "Mm mm, nooooo. Mmmm."

A light deep voice chuckle shook in his throat. She was almost where he wanted her. "Ah I see. He touches you but he doesn't do it like Inuyasha now does he baby?" Instead of speeding up this time, he used his claw to slide her panties to the side, and rub her spot with his bare knuckles. In response to his generous actions, she reached down and grabbed his wrist, moving it up and down adjusting the speed to her liking but Inuyasha was having none of that. Letting another chuckle out, he gently removed her hand from his wrist while stopping his ministrations in the process.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't stop please. I want it. Please."

"You gotta answer me first babe. He doesn't touch like Inuyasha does, does he?"

She bucked her hips forward causing her skirt to fall backwards onto her stomach leaving her panties revealed. "No. He doesn't now please-"

"Ah ah ah my dear. Good things come to those who wait. Now…" He said placing his hand back in between her legs but this time, he brought his upper body to hover over hers until his hair fell over his back and on the side of her head. He looked her in her eyes and finished where he left off. " I know he hurt you love. That's why we wanna forget about him right? You want Inuyasha to make you feel all better inside right?" he pressed into her again, this time a finger slipped in and an elongated moan erupted from her throat.

"Aaaahhhhhh my goodness yes!"

Inuyasha decided she was well where he wanted her. "Good girl. Now let Inuyasha take care of you." He said lowly, as his head lowered down her body and disappeared under her skirt. He set her panties to the side again and let his tongue latch on to her clit. His hands flew to her thighs because he knew she would start grinding out of control. Her sweet cries were music to his ears. He hadn't expected to be doing any of this so fast but he wasn't complaining or thinking about if he would let her do anything to her again. All that matter to him at that moment was Kagome messing his entire bed up with nothing but her juices.

He gently sucked on her spot in an almost pacifier like suction, while his hands squeezed onto her thighs. She had said his name so many times in the past few minutes, he was sure he would never forget his name on a test after this experience.

"Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha yes. Uuuuhh my go- oooh fuck my gosh Inuyasha, suck it harder Inuyasha please…" She cried his name, moaned his named, groaned for him to go harder, and faster because she knew he was teasing her. What kind of man would he be to deny her?

He lapped his tongue at her entire pussy as if he had just found the fountain of youth. When he had enough of that, he let his tongue sit at the bottom of her hole, ready to catch the falling juice oozing out of her. When he had enough of that sitting in his mouth, he latched onto her clit again, smothering herself in her own lubrication as he ate and smacked on her area.

About fifteen minutes had gone by of Inuyasha giving love to Kagome's lower half and she had just about reached her limit but just when Inuyasha had licked the right spot over and over again, he stopped which made her high fall short. She popped her eyes open so see what had been the hold up or more so importantly if there was someone in the room that told him to stop because she knew it hadn't been her.

He gave her no time to react before he picked her up by the ass, and laid down under her letting her place her knees on both sides of his head. She was using her hands to keep her up because her legs had just about given up on her. She looked down and all she could see were two yellow orbs completely dilated in lust. That's why he bucked his head forward taking a lick at her.

"Come on Kagome. Ride my face and feed me. I'm so fucking hungry for you, I can't stand it."

Kagome didn't want to tell him but she had never done this before with Kouga so this particular experience was entirely new to her. Nonetheless, she followed her instincts and lowered herself onto his mouth in which his stuck his tongue out and started twisting and twirling it around in patterns her pussy had never felt before.

Before she knew it, her eyes were closed, her head was titled back, her hands were shoved inside of Inuyasha's hair and she was grinding atop of his face. Although her eyes were closed, his eyes were all on her, enjoying his side of the show. If he didn't have that big of a crush on Kagome, he could feel one coming into his body now. She was too sweet to pass up. The high dosage of sugar in her diet reflected in the way she tasted to him. It was almost like having his own candy machine in front of him.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting for the oral sex talk to take over Kagome for a moment though because the things she said weren't what the un-high version of Kagome would've been saying.

"Oh my gosh, I've been wanting something like this all week. Mmm fuck Inuyasha you feel so good. I don't- _aah_ -know if I can- _ooo_ h-face Kouga after this. Mmmmy gosh it's so good."

Inuyasha might not have been expecting it but he sure wasn't complaining. He told Kouga what would be the consequences but he didn't believe him the first time. Inuyasha had a thing for Kagome and if doing a few nasty things to her along the way was all it took to show Kouga not to fuck with him, he was sure he could live with that as the women fucking his face wasn't against it.

 _'_ _Oh fuck Kagome. One day, I'm going to fuck the life out of you and have your last breath be my name my gosh you taste so good.'_

 _'_ _Fuck Inuyasha. All of those late night fantasies were right about you. You are as good as you look'_

The two were gone not only in each other but in their thoughts as well but time wasn't on their side and Inuyasha knew he would need to be in class soon so he found the spot that made her cry his name the most and kept at it till she buckled and gave into his whiplash of a tongue.

"Inuyasha, right there, that's the spot. Oh keep going, keep going, keep going, keep-ahhhhhh Inuyashaaa." She moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear if they were home, and rode her climax out on his face as Inuyasha still had his mouth open to catch whatever drops he could relishing in his last moments of the sweet babe above him.

Once she had calmed down, Inuyasha pulled her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she was under him and he was above her. Both were panting for air but Inuyasha was the one with a huge hard-on in his pants. Kagome was able to get a glimpse of the massive objects before Inuyasha hand slid under her chin and lifted her face up to look him directly in the eye.

"You taste so sweet, I might need that every morning from you…is that okay?" He asked her innocently, still licking around his lips savoring her taste.

Kagome was in awestruck to say the least at what she had just done and with who she had done it with but she didn't have a moment less to think about Inuyasha's question before her body nodded her head for her.

"Good. It's okay Kagome. I won't tell Kouga or anyone else. I'll be your little secret as long as you'll be mine." He said, kissing her forehead and unwrapping her legs from around him. "I got head to class but I'll see you when I get back okay? Text me."

He got up from the bed and walked out of his room and straight into the bathroom. He swished some mouthwash around in his mouth and washed his face with some water trying to get the sticky residue off of his face so he could look decent enough to attend class. Once he thought he looked okay, he was back out of the door leaving Kagome alone in his room to her thought.

 _'_ _What have I just done?...'_

* * *

Inuyasha's class had gone by a lot quicker than he had thought it would. When five o'clocl had rolled around, the professor dismissed everyone and the students of course went their separate ways. Unfortunately, not to Inuyasha's liking, the class had been on the basement floor of whatever building it resided in so Inuyasha had no phone signal to text Kagome or receive her texts if she sent him any. When he had stepped outside, his phone received a few bars in service and vibrated in his hand twice with a text message alert.

 **Kagome:** _Please don't tell Kouga_

 **Kagome:** _I don't want to make him mad_

Inuyasha didn't quite understand why she felt how she did but he knew her becoming fully unattached would take some work. He just had to remain patient, persistent, and reassuring. He quickly texted her back, apologizing for the delay in his response.

 **Inuyasha:** _Hey, just got out of class. It's like no phone signal in there but don't worry my dear. Our secret is safe with me. We don't even have to do it anymore if you don't want to. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable_

After he pressed the "send" button, he reread what he had sent her and curse himself in his head. _'_ _Dammit Inuyasha, you did it again. Remember we are talking to Kagome. Not some hussy.'_

He started his stride towards home, not wanting to do anything else with his day. His body was begging for his bed and lucky enough for him, his bed more than likely still smelled like the goddess that blessed his sheets only an hour ago. He knew she didn't regret doing anything with him but it was the fact that she hadn't officially broken anything off with Kouga that was more than likely bothering her or at least in his head it was. His phone vibrated in his pocket again and he took it back out to see what Kagome said back.

 **Kagome:** _No it's not that. It felt nice but it just it feels wrong especially since I'm still in a relationship_

 **Inuyasha:** _You still want him?_

There was no way in the history of life Inuyasha could ever see himself sticking around for someone that constantly disrespected him and couldn't care less about it. The way he talked about Kagome whenever he was around was as if she was some object that only he could possess. To Inuyasha she was a human who deserved the right to choose who she wanted to hang out with.

 _'_ _But if I was her boyfriend, a few fingers might get broken if they touch what's mine...'_

Inuyasha could admit from his very few real relationships that although he wasn't the possessive type, he was the jealous type that required a lot of attention. He was high maintenance to say the least but thought it wouldn't be too much of a problem for someone who truly loved him to handle him.

 **Kagome:** _Honestly no. Not anymore. I want what I thought he was but that's not him anymore but it's gonna take time_

Inuyasha was about to reply but Kagome double texted him.

 **Kagome:** _Doesn't mean I want to stop having you around more though. I'll get over him eventually but a good friend like you only comes around once in a lifetime_

He smiled that Kagome was finally warming up to him.

 **Inuyasha:** _Well this "friend" just ate the fuck out of you and probably wants to do it again sometime soon. How does that sound?_

He was pushing it and he knew he was but he didn't want to end up sleeping with some random girl that was sent by Miroku. His hormones were raging for a body but after getting a taste of Kagome, he didn't want another random body in his bed. He wanted Kagome underneath him whenever he wanted.

 _'_ _Maybe one day she'll let me know what it feels like to never spend a night alone eh…'_

Inuyasha's walk through the hills of the campus proved peaceful to his overwhelming amount of thoughts. He began to think about the past few relationships he had been involved in and why they had to end. He didn't want to make any more mistakes when it came to opening his heart to a girl.

 _'_ _There was my first love Myori….but she completely disrespected me in front of everyone even after I broke things off with her. So no more dating socially explosive people'_

His first love went as far as telling everyone in school that she never loved him even though that's all she would text him day in and day out before she began to act differently and ignore his calls and texts. This is when he began to learn more about himself and explore his hobbies. His new found love for photography during that time is what lead him to his next girlfriend.

 _'_ _A year or so after Myori, then there was Liliana. Beautiful girl. Bad attitude. Had to break that off too.'_

Liliana had been the rebellious type which suited Inuyasha's fancy for a while whenever he wanted to get away from the world. In the end it couldn't work because their attitudes wouldn't allow them to be together. She was feisty and he was the type to snap back. The arguments became too much for Inuyasha to take every single day and he ended that relationship with her.

 _'_ _Then there was the last one I was in when my feelings were somewhat involved…'_

Inuyasha's last relationship with a girl he had any amount of affection towards was with a girl named Shiori. He hadn't liked the girl at first because her name sounded too much like his like his first love and first ex but after a few group projects later but once he actually was able to sit down and talk to her, she immediately peaked his interests when she said she into archeology. They had talked on the phone one night after exchanging numbers and Inuyasha asked her out that night but they lasted for half of eleventh grade up until Miroku had gotten him into trouble. To the present day, this relationship had been the only one Inuyasha could take fault for. Compared to the two women he had dated before, his affection towards her was slightly less. Miroku blamed his irrational decision to get into a relationship that fast. Inuyasha took full responsibility and tried to break things off with her but she refused which only made her hurt more every time she saw him with someone else. After that, the situation became really hectic.

 _'_ _Looking back on that, I wish things didn't have to end that way…I'm so sorry Shiori. You didn't deserve how I treated you.'_

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't recognized the familiar surroundings leading to his building. He had figured Kagome was probably still waiting on a text back. He turned his phone back on and saw three missed texts from her.

 **Kagome:** _well it sounds like I'm a horrible person for letting you do that in the first place and it sounds like I'm a horrible person for wanting more_

 **Kagome:** _But I don't know. Maybe I should give it some time to think over. I don't want to ruin the friendship between us_

 **Kagome:** _But then again, no one has to know and if it ever feels uncomfortable, we can stop and just be normal again_

Inuyasha cracked a side smile as he read Kagome's inner war inside her head take over. He could jump for joy that she was at least considering giving him what he wanted.

 _'_ _But being the asshole I am, I gotta string you along Kagome. Make you come to me and then make you cum for me and only me.'_

 **Inuyasha:** _No. I don't think so. You sound really unsure and I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because I might jump your bones or something. Let's just hold off on anything else for now, okay? Or at least until you get whatever you need to figured out and maybe months from now, we can try again._

 **Kagome:** _Months? Why months?_

 _'_ _Heheh, got you again Kagome. Oh you're so good to me.'_

 **Inuyasha:** _Yeah. That should be enough time right?_

 **Kagome:** _Yeah but it's a long time._

He had swiped his card to get into his building as he read the text. An idea popped into his head and he put his phone into his pocket for the time being. He took the elevator up his proper floor and took his keys out before he exited. Once he had gotten inside, he could hear the beating of the water droplets hitting again the bathroom wall meaning the shower was on. Based on his sense of smell, he could tell that no one was home yet. It wasn't unusual for everyone to be gone so often, so Inuyasha waved it off as a normal situation.

He had walked around the corner and approached the bathroom door. Just as he was about to open it, he heard the knobs turn and the water stop. Then the shower curtain rings could be heard sliding to the other side. He pulled out his phone and sent one last text.

 **Inuyasha:** _Well if that's too long, we can always substitute it for now my dear_

He gave it a few seconds as he knew her phone was with her before he opened the door and saw her wrapped up in a white towel. Her nose and cheeks had were a blushing red but all the steam in the bathroom was a more reasonable explanation for that amongst other topics. She had stumbled back almost falling into the tub had she not caught her last step. Seeing Inuyasha made her grip the top of her towel, trying to make sure it didn't fall down.

"Um excuse me, I'm trying to get dressed here." She stated the obvious but Inuyasha's relaxed facial expression did not show the slightest amount of care for her current situation.

Right before Inuyasha was about to respond to her, he heard a shutting sound from the front door meaning that someone had just gotten home. Without turning around, he reached his arm behind him and locked the door.

"Kagome, I suggest you might wanna turn the shower back on before someone hears you for our round two."

Kagome put her hand over her chest. "Excuse me? Inuyasha look, Sango is coming to get me at eight Inuyasha. Can't this wait?"

Inuyasha slanted an eyebrow upward. "Oh. So you want me later Kagome?"

Realizing what she had just said, she smacked her forehead as a frustrated groan escaped past her lips. "No Inuyasha. Look here. I just want to get dressed without getting dirty agai-AAHH! Hey!"

He swiftly picked her up and sat her on the sink. She held a hand on his chest ready to yell at him but her legs had been wide open and wrapped around his waist. He grabbed ahold of her underneath the towel, and in return she sucked in a quick burst of air trying to stay quiet. Without loosening his grip, he slid his middle finger up and down on her clit, making her flinch and crack her back at every single stroke.

He leaned over near her ear and lightly licked the lobe. "Oh, I wanna make this pussy scream so bad for me but for now I want to eat it more. Can I go down?"

Not even skipping a beat, her body in an almost hypothermic shiver, she responded. "Please. Again please."

 _'_ _Oh you don't have to tell me twice on that.'_

And for the second time that day within hours of each other, round two had commenced. As the time went on, the two were still unaware of who had entered the house. It was Miroku. He himself had been getting ready for a party that night as well and decided to come home early so he would have enough time to pick up some drinks before he went.

He had gone straight to him room when he got in, not thinking twice about the conversation that could be heard through the bathroom door. That being said, when he was done picking out his clothes which had taken him about ten minutes, he grabbed his towel and body products to go take a shower. When he had entered the hallway, it was then he took notice to someone being in the bathroom. He took a step forward ready to knock on the door and ask how much longer whoever was in there would be until he heard something. A muffled voice could be heard through the door. To a world renowned hoe like himself, he knew those sounds but he wasn't believing what he was hearing.

"Mmmm Inuyasha. Mmmm yes, yes, yes. _Oooooohh aaaahhh_." The various noises switched back and forth with Inuyasha's name being thrown in every so now in then between a moan. He hadn't gone to the party to send a girl back to Inuyasha which made him confused as to who he had over. It wasn't the first time he heard his friend with a woman but it had been a long time since.

He shrugged his shoulders deciding to mind his business and just take a shower at Sango's. Then Inuyasha's voice could be heard.

"Kagome my dear, what did I tell you about moaning like that? You're making me wanna **_fuck_** the shit out of you."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't help it- _mm yeah_. Ooh right there."

Had his jaw not been on the floor, it was there now. As hard as it dropped, it could've smashed through the entire building all the way to the lobby. He knew Inuyasha was a major flirter and how good he was at it so he had known his friend more than likely was flirting with Kagome all day. When he was told he was interrupting sexy time, he didn't know this was what his friend had in mind. Hearing what was going on tore at his chest slightly.

 _'_ _Damn. My bestfriend is getting some pussy. I should be happy because maybe now he can chill out and we can be cool…but he's fucking my other friend's girlfriend. Which is not cool…I'll just ask Sango about it.'_

Miroku left well alone and went into his room to call Sango and let her know he would be there soon.

* * *

Eight o'clock came on by and Kagome was in her room getting dressed. She was rushing now because of the extended shower she had to take. After being ravished alive by the half demon that was on her bed at the moment in the bathroom, she had to get in the shower again. About halfway through cleaning herself up, she had been lifted up, shoved against the wall, and fingered by a shirtless half demon under the water from the shower head. His pants were just as soaked as his fingers when they were done and he vowed he would leave her alone for the rest of the night.

After that sex venture, he retreated back into his room to throw on a tight black t-shirt and some lose black sweat pants that hugged tightly to his waist but hanged loosely around his long legs. Meanwhile, Kagome was in the shower trying to take up as less time as she possibly could. Once the third shower had been completed, Kagome ran into the hall with wet feet and slid into her room almost falling onto Inuyasha who had been laying down her be when she got inside. Ignoring him, she threw on a random bra and panty set before throwing clothes out of her dresser to obtain the number one piece she was looking for.

Inuyasha looked up at the woman before him surprised she even him lay on her bed. He had one of his red towels sitting underneath his hair since it all had gotten wet when he was handling her in the shower. He was still licking his lips and rubbing his tongues against the root of his mouth, wanting to savor her taste since he wouldn't know how she was feeling tomorrow or the rest of the week. Kagome had proven to Inuyasha so far that she was an extreme in the moment type of person. She handles her life as things come to her and not in preparation or procrastination.

Kagome threw on a short sleeved, one-shouldered, pink fitted tube dress. The dress came to her mid-thigh but rose slightly whenever she walked. She didn't do much with her hair besides brush it out and let it be itself in its natural wavy state. She inserted a pair of large white hoop earrings into her ears and outlined both of her eyes entirely in jet black eyeliner. She relentlessly went over her eyelashes with some mascara before put on pink tinted lipgloss to give her lips some shine. She didn't want to do too much but still wanted to look good enough to make an impression.

She did a little shimmy dance in the mirror she had standing on top of the dresser before going into her closet and picking out a pair of 3-inch, white, opened toe, strap on heels, She leaned over, sucking in her gut just to avoid the pain of getting down on her knees, and used the small buckle on the shoe to strap the piece in securely. She stood up straight once she was done and let out an over exaggerated exhale. She looked to her bed and saw Inuyasha just staring at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked using her finger to pick at the front of her teeth.

He shook his head. "Nah, you just look good."

"Yeah sure. I look basic because I didn't have enough time to get ready thanks to you."

"You're always welcome my dear."

Just as she was prepared her over the shoulder black clutch with her essentials, she heard her phone vibrate from the nightstand. She reach over and picked it up to see the text message alert. She already knew who it was but opened it up just to be sure.

 **Sango:** _Hey, I'm outside. And we need to talk._

 **Kagome:** _Um, ok. I'll be right out._

She threw her phone in her clutch along with her small comb, lipgloss, access card, and apartment keys. She went over a mental checklist in her head and scratched off everything that was needed. She rushed out of the door but before she shut it, she turned to speak to Inuyasha who had still been staring at her.

"Look. I don't care how long you stay in here but don't touch my stuff or be in here when I get back. I wanna sleep alone tonight thank you very much."

He nodded as if he understood and Kagome shut the door behind her. Once she had reached the lobby, she had seen an unfamiliar car waiting outside. Stepping outside the door, she looked a little closer and saw Sango sitting in the passenger side and some girl was driving. Kagome entered through the back seat saying a quiet polite greeting to the driver. As soon as she was buckled in, the girl stepped on the gas pedal and turned out of the parking lot.

"So aren't you going to introduce me Sango? " The female said from behind the wheel.

Sango looked at her and then back at Kagome. "Yeah, um this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome this is my friend Yura."

"Hi." The two said awkwardly in unison.

Wasting no time, Sango immediately cut to the point. "Okay, so don't mind us Yura but you slut Kagome! You really slept with Inuyasha already?!" Sango said half joking.

Kagome was taken aback by the question and had looked like a dear that was caught in the headlights. She was alone in the house for the most part with only Inuyasha. She then thought that it must've been a rumor going around. She hadn't slept with Inuyasha but she did let him do things to her. That was too much information for Sango to know according to Kagome's standards so she told a half-truth

"What? Me? No. We never slept together. Who told you that anyway?" She said trying to play the situation off but unknown to Kagome, Sango had a credible source.

"So not true! Miroku was just over my house begging to take a shower because you two were fucking in the bathroom.

 _'_ _Shit! He heard us! But wait, we weren't sleeping together. She doesn't need to know details anyway…what would Inuyasha do…switch the topic.'_

"Maybe he was using that as an excuse to be naked at your place." She said crossing her arms with a sly smirk on her face. She was doing her best to fake all of the confidence she had inside her.

Too bad for her Sango didn't buy it. "Don't try and switch this. Kagome, he heard the both of you. What were you thinking? Didn't you just get back with your boyfriend? Even if you were single, you two just met like two weeks ago."

They had been in the car for less than five minutes and Sango had managed to twinkle her toes atop of all of Kagome's nerves. She understood why her cousin was being protective but didn't see why she was judging her in the process.

 _'_ _It's my body anyway. It's not like I was raped and held against my will…oh my gosh did I just mentally admit that I wanted it…ugh!'_

"Kagome, all he does is fuck people's girlfriends and guess what? He just leaves them after he gets what he want. He literally plays with your mind! Why can't you see that!?"

Kagome didn't say anything back which resulted in a heavy weighted sigh from Sango and an intense eye roll. "I know I'm nagging but you are just getting out of one bad relationship. You don't need another. Plus you live with both of them! Doesn't that spell trouble for you?"

"Yeah. Maybe but really Sango, I didn't sleep with him! Why won't you believe me? If we want to talk about time here, I have clearly known you longer than the guy that lied to you about cheating on you."

She turned forward and plopped back into her seat, buckling her seatbelt. "Whatever Kagome. Let's just drop it. We'll talk later after we are done having fun or whatever."

 _'_ _Ohhh. Struck a nerve didn't I?'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was just happy for the time being to get Sango out of her face.

The party itself was located about ten minutes away from campus. Kagome had hoped that their designated driver wouldn't get too wasted that they couldn't get home. When the three girls exited the car, Yura held Sango's hand and dragged her inside, leaving Kagome a bit behind. She did a little skip to keep up with them. The bass could be felt through your feet and judging how hard it shook, she could tell that the music was going to be extra loud when she walked inside.

She was expecting music and received that. She was expecting a bunch of random people on the dance floor or with liquor in their hands and she received that. What she didn't expect was to see her boyfriend kissing the woman that had apologized to her Monday morning in class.

"Kouga?" She said to herself realizing that it was him. His hands had been all over the girl in places they probably shouldn't have been in public. Before she could mentally react, her feet gotten the best of her and took off.

* * *

Alright, this is 13,000 words. I don't want to stop but if I don't yall not getting updates from me until this weekend. Lol, but yeah. I have officially worked out a schedule. I will write for two days, take a break, and repeat. I wrote Sunday, Monday, AND today just because I wanted to push for a longer chapter for you guys to let you know that I appreciate the support. Whether you review, favorites, or followed my story, I am forever grateful. Even those of you who don't have accounts. Your views matter to me too. The next chapter is just as long so stay tuned for that :)

 **Review replies:**

Soul Hunt: Thank you! And don't worry, your constant support is appreciated. Thank you for following thus far and I hope to hear from you again sometime in the future :)

susu-anon: Lol yes I do take requests but I won't always take them. If the requests fits somewhere in the story where I can make it work or get a little story progression out of it, I will include it. But if not, I won't stress too much over it. Because I never know where the story could go outside of my goal points but that's the wonders of writing to me. I am excited to show you guys Sesshomaru because this isn't a spoiler but guess what. HE A MESS TOO xD but a likable mess. Y'all gonna be shook about him. As far as Kagome, I have some plans for her and they include Inuyasha lol That is all

Missyouneek818: its so funny that you said that and this chapter actually happened xD Kagome know she can't deny the Yash. I hope I was able to show you guys why Inuyasha get the bitches. I'm really happy about how I made Inuyasha. I haven't had a chance to show off his flaws just yet but I need y'all to love him first xD Because I know I do. He does everything for his women. As far as Kouga goes, he...I can't say nothing about him to you guys actually because I have a very big storyline including Kouga coming up. Anything I say could spoil that so gotta keep it on the DL. The shopping spree is in the next chapter.

Hive-chan: lol it is so funny that I imagine your very reaction when I'm writing. it's funny but your reviews keep me rolling on the floor girl. I had to make Inuyaha do his roast. Kouga was asking for it xD I do apologize for making Kagome a flip flop hoe but she will get better, I promise! Kikyo...lol she won't have a big impact on this story but she plays her role...that's all I'll say on her. And your review is why I wrote this chapter. I wanted to surprise you guys and Kagome. That's why she flopping all over the place but as far as relationships and love, I don't think that'll come as easy. Let's hope I keep Yash fighting.

Warm-Amber92: Kagome is just extra XD she wants a whole new wardrobe. She is going to have so much fun when she see's how Inuyasha shops ;) and so will you guys. That's another surprise waiting for you guys. Hope I impress you!

Thank you guys again for the support. I feel like this is a second job I do for free lol. I don't even sleep on my morning train to work because I'm writing for you all. I want to make you all proud :) That being said, I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Although I feel like my writing could be better, I'm glad you guys like my format and layout. To my mobile readers, I'm sorry if the paragraphs look huge. I write for the desktop so it looks fine from my view. Lol. So I am starting a blog for you guys that way you aren't always so lost as to when I'm going to updates. You also will have access to scenes that didn't make the cut, fun facts, my theories, thoughts and more. But I'm done ranting. On with the "Party" if you can call this that heehee.

* * *

The two were in a corner of the living room but Ayame's bright red hair stuck out more than anything in the room. The lights were on full blast and she knew there was no other man that could've just so happened to look like Kouga. Her feet took or and she sped across the room, bumping and shoving people out of her way. She saw Ayame pull back from Kouga's tongue in her mouth and hold him down into her chest. She then pulled her phone out and held it above them behind Kouga's head. Kagome wasn't sure if she was trying to post them on social media or if she only wanted some footage for her personal records. Either way, she didn't care.

"So this is what we're doing now?" She said loud enough for the two to hear. Both had recognized her voice almost instantaneously and jumped apart from each other. Ayame had more so a look of fear while Kouga looked like he was ready to blow his hat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her, pushing Ayame away further away from him.

She crossed her arms and leaned on her right hip. "I could ask you the same thing? Weren't you just mad at me for even speaking to her? Oh no wait, I'm sorry. That was probably you looking for a way to sneak around with her without me finding out."

"She kissed me!" He exclaimed, dropping the blame on her.

"Don't lie on me Kouga! You were just sitting here kissing all over me!"

"Bitch you're not off the hook either!" Kagome hollered. "How dare you apologize to me in my face and then have the nerve to do this behind my back?!"

"Kagome, I-" Ayame tried to speak but Kagome cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you. The both of you can fuck off! We're done for good here Kouga!" She said, not wanting to converse with the two anymore. Her head was beyond heated and she was sweating in generous amounts in not so pretty places from her anger. She immersed herself within the crowd, trying to create distance between her and the wolf demon that was screaming after her. No one paid them any mind since the music was too loud in the first place.

She looked around to see if she could find Sango and Yura to take her home. When she checked the large marble kitchen, she only saw boys dunking their heads into tubs of alcohol and cheering for each other. She saw another staircase leading to the second floor beside the back door. The set of stairs spiraled upwards so she took her time to make sure she didn't miss her footing with the heels she had been wearing. Once she had reached the top, the music became much quieter but could still be heard. Random people were scattered along the long corridor. Some with alcohol in their cups and others with a tongue in their throat. Kagome could care less for the two at the time. Her stomach was starting to twists in knots and she could feel her eyes flooding in the back.

She checked the first door on her right after excusing herself past a smooching couple. There was nothing inside besides a few people sitting on the bed and the floor talking. It was the most normal scene she had seen within the first ten minutes of her being there. She wasted no more time and checked the adjacent room across the hall. When she opened the door, she was met with numerous girls gathered around a bottle. Sango and Yura were in the circle as well.

Sango was the first to speak. "Hey! We're playing truth or dare. You wanna join- are you okay? What's wrong?" She got up from her spot on the floor next to Yura.

Seeing Kagome's face, Sango could tell that Kagome wasn't having a good time already. She stepped outside the room and shut the door behind her before turning back to Kagome and rubbing her shoulder. "Did something happen?!"

She did her best to speak but as soon as she had opened her mouth, she began wheezing and the tears slipped from her eyes. Her nerves began to slightly numb, and her chest had felt as if someone was sitting on her. Her nose began to melt inside and the taste of mucus started to drip into her mouth. She had physically witnessed something she denied for the past two weeks. After watching him, she knew there was no lie in Inuyasha or Sango's words to her. Kouga was cheating on her the whole time and she didn't want to believe it.

She thought she was ready to let go but that was thinking he hadn't cheating on her and now here was she was faced with the truth. Sango pulled her into her chest, not caring about the tears and snot messing up her brand new outfit. She rubbed her back and squeezed onto her tightly. Kagome had yet to tell her what was wrong but she could feel Kagome's pain.

Once Kagome was even able to get a little bit more air into her lungs, she tried to speak again over the wheezing. "I saw Kouga with Ayame."

Sango pulled back and looked Kagome in her face. "You're kidding right? He is still cheating after you took him back? Kagome no. Tell me where he's at." All of a sudden, Sango did a mild jog in place and shook her hands trying to loosen her muscles up. She was ready to punch a face.

"Sango, no. I just wanna go home. Please take me home." She pleaded with her congested voice.

"What? We just got here Kagome. There's no way we should let a scumbag like him ruin our good time! If I can't beat him up, at least stay with me-"

"No Sango! What part of No do you not understand! I wanna go home, that man is looking for me!" Kagome couldn't take not knowing what was going through Kouga's head but she wasn't in the mood to give him anymore of her time.

Sango took a slight step back after Kagome had raised her voice at her. "Calm down Kagome. You're acting like you didn't just sleep with his roommate. Now let's just chill and if he tries anything, I'll beat his ass."

Dumbfounded, she stared into Sango's eyes with her red and growing swollen ones. She felt loved for only a moment from Sango's protectiveness but that protective side was almost instantly taken over by her unwillingness to leave. Kagome didn't have to think twice about what to do next. "Okay. Fine. If you wanna be that way and not take me home to a party you half forced me to come to, I'll find my own way home." And with that, she turned around and stomped off in her little heels, pushing the distracted couple out of her way when they had brought their makeout session into the middle of the hall. Sango sucked her teeth and stormed back into the game room.

Her shoes clacked down the stairs but couldn't be heard too well over blaring the music. When she had reached the bottom, she had seen more people decided to flood the kitchen and play beer games. Luckily, the wolf demon on the lookout for her was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to take her chances with running into him again, she silently snuck out of the back door that slid open. Stepping out of it, she closed it back and headed down three small wooden steps. The ground wasn't that moist but it was no place for her skinny heels to step into. She tried walking on the dirt, yanking her foot out every time her sharp heel was stuck in the ground. As high as she was lifting her knees up, someone could have mistaken her for a vintage puppet.

As far as she had known, everyone was inside the huge house or on the front porch meaning that was the last place that her now ex-boyfriend could have been looking for her. The backyard was fairly dark with only one porch light the place up which was beside the back door. She navigated her way using the small amount of light and saw the gate that led to the front. As she pushed it open, the rusted metal creaked and whined. That was the only time she had wished music was loud enough to not hear anything else.

Stomping and yanking her feet through the ground, she felt inside of her clutch bag for her phone and pulled it out. After turning the screen on, she sent out a quick text and then went into her call log. All of a sudden, she had frozen in her tracks when she heard the familiar voice coming from the front.

"I'm telling you man…I don't know. It's like I still want Sango but I still want other women…maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe I do have a real problem." Miroku's voice could be heard from the front with a drunken lisp.

Kagome was hoping he wasn't talking to Kouga but life hadn't been in her favor for the past two weeks. "It wasn't an issue when he was in and out of every girl." Kouga replied. "And now here I am chasing Kagome's lame ass around because the fucking boy can't mind his business."

"Yeah man. I agree one-hundred percent. It's really crazy that Kagome's mad at you but she and Inuyasha turned around and slept together."

"What?!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the street, loud enough for a dog two blocks down to begin barking back.

"You didn't know?"

 **"** **KAGOME WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! BRING YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"** He raged loudly, plowing his way back into the house and snapping the front door off the hinges in the process. Miroku shifted from side to side with a beer bottle in his hand trying to chase after Kouga. A few screams were heard from the inside and Kagome's adrenaline ran it's course through her veins as soon as she heard him scream.

She fidgeted with the straps of her shoes, trying to get them off because she was sure he was inside breaking stuff apart and it wouldn't be too long before he headed to the backyard and smelled her scent. She was the only person that had been back there. Hearing the straps unsnap, she breathed a sigh of relief and worked her magic on the next one which didn't take as long. She put both shoes under her arm pit and booked it leftwards down the street. She didn't know where she was or where she was going but she Kouga didn't sound angry to her. He sounded like he was ready for blood. His spine-crippling yell replayed in her head continuously and she ran bare foot on the rock and pebbled sidewalk. The stones poked the bottom of her feet with every step but she didn't care. She had to get away.

She turned a few corners, trying to keep him off of her but knew it wouldn't last forever with his demon scent. There was no one else around to stop him or too cancel out her scent. After about five minutes of nothing but consistent running, she stopped by a tree in front of a large blue unknown house to catch her breath. At that moment, she realized her phone had still been in her hand. She turned it on and dialed the first contact she saw.

"Please please answer…" She whispered, whimpering to herself trying to croak back the tears.

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't asked Kagome where she was going because he didn't want to invade her privacy. He considered that since he had already taken most of whatever privacy she had, she could at least keep her girl plans to herself. He wanted her to enjoy herself since she was trying to get over Kouga. He was home alone due to the other guys being at a party. It was the first week of school and it was a Friday. It wasn't uncommon to not have as many parties during the first week but for Inuyasha it was uncommon for him not to at least attend a party during the beginning of the school year.

After Kagome had left, he had ran himself a hot bath and cooked up a crock pot of fresh ramen to devour. After he had soaked in the tub for about twenty minutes, his phone buzzed off. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion because Kagome was with Sango and everyone was else was out at a party. His mom didn't like to text and Sesshomaru was a video call type of person. His dad was the only person he could think of that liked to text.

He shifted his hair in the bath water so that he could reach for his phone on top of the toilet seat. To his surprise, it was his female friend.

 **Kagome:** _Can you come get me? I wanna come home._

 _'What? Didn't she just leave? Did something happen?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as all types of scenarios went on inside of his head. Kagome texted back extremely quickly, which didn't make Inuyasha feel any better.

 **Inuyasha:** _Sure can sweetheart. Where are you? Everything okay?_

 **Kagome:** _No and at the party still. 6285 Rodrick Rd. plz hrry_

She wasn't typing in full sentences and she was responded faster than any average person. Inuyasha wasted no time and stood up out of his bath water. The liquid had been heavy on his head from his hair carrying all of the moisture. He dried off as fast as he could and put on the same clothes he had on before getting into the tub. He grabbed his phone and keychain and was out of the door in a heartbeat.

He put the address into the GPS on his phone and had sped off as fast as he could out of the parking lot. The ride itself was estimated to be about ten minutes but Inuyasha was sure he could get there faster than that. With his foot on the pedal, he maneuvered the car through light traffic driving through almost every yellow light. When he had been two minutes away from the house, Kagome had called him. With the phone connected to the Bluetooth in his car, he pressed the answer button from his steering wheel before speaking.

"Hey, I'm almost there. I'm right around the corner."

"So am I. I'm not in front of a big blue house with 8016 on it. It's not too far from the party but please hurry Inuyasha, I'm like freaking out." She had been speaking so fast, Inuyasha was surprised he was keeping up.

"Kagome, calm down. I'm turning the car around now. Stay where you are. Why are you over there? What's going on?" The worry in his voice was showing now.

"I…I broke up with Kouga and it didn't go too well. That stupid friend of yours told him I slept with you." She confessed. Inuyasha was confused as to why she was scared after breaking up with Kouga but once she said the second part of the sentence, it all made sense.

"Wait what? What stupid friend?" He asked, whipping the car into a U-turn in the middle of the street.

"Miroku. He even told Sango too but once he told Kouga….wait. I hear something….shit! It's him-Kouga please stop!" She said in panic as the phone cut directly after.

Inuyasha, realizing what was happening, swerved the car into the right parking lane almost hitting the car that had been parked in front of him. He smacked the gear shift into park mode and got out of the car leaving the keys in the ignition and the doors unlocked. He heard her shouts of terror from nearby and rushed to the source, his feet hitting the ground at a break-neck pace. He smelled Kouga's scent in the air but it was mixed with a hint of something rather familiar to the half demon.

 _'Shit…he's horny, angry, and obsessed. She's probably so scared. Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.'_

Two blocks further down, Kagome was being held by both of her wrists. Her phone was somewhere shattered in the grass after Kouga has managed to knock the phone out of her hand, practically breaking her hand in the process. Kagome was pushing back against his grip with about as much strength as the fear inside of her could muster. To the wolf, her trials of strength had been mere baby slaps. He laughed them off and twisted her wrists inwards tightening his hold and creating an almost burn like effect.

"Ah! Stop! It hurts! Help someone please!" She cried out, trying to make scream as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her.

He still laughed wholeheartedly at her attempts. "Bitch" he said looking at her, his eyes sadistically blue and radiating dark energy. "Scream all you want and I'll kill everyone else too. You should've thought about this before you fucked that half demon!" He shoved her backwards and made her back collide with the tree bark behind her. Her legs had fell open revealing her panties. This was the least of her worries and she tried to wobble to her feet, ignoring the turtle snapping pain in her back.

She felt his foot slam against her back and her body kissed again. His extremely callused hands rubbed the back of her thighs and onto her buttocks. She worm squirmed underneath, continuing to cry out but he kept going and slowly trailed his finger down into between her legs.

"I should've taken this a long time ago before you decided you wanted to be a whore."

Her emotionally reactive tears flooded from her eyes as she tried once more to bargain with him. "Kouga please, I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't do this!"

"Well I want this Kagome so you're just gonna have to suck it up just like you probably did Inuyasha's cock."

He couldn't get another word in. Kagome felt his foot lift from her back, along with disgruntled-cough. She moved her neck trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. On the ground was a still body in a crime scene murder position. Beside the body was a tall man that turned around just as she was looking up. His yellow eyes beamed in the dark and she knew who is was. He stepped towards her, placing his hands under both of her arms trying to help her to her feet without causing much pain.

Kouga's scent had led him to her more than her own scent had. Luckily for Inuyasha he had gotten there just in time because had it been the police Kagome had called, he wasn't sure if she would've been untouched by the time they would've arrived. He didn't think twice when he saw the wolf demon touching her. He launched and gave him a clean cold punch to the temple knocking him out in less than a millisecond.

Kagome's bruised and burning wrists were already beginning to tender and swollen. Besides that, her back was filled with a severe soreness but it wasn't enough to keep her from walking with ease. Her bottom lip began to shiver as the reality of the situation hit her. Once again, she felt like it was all her fault.

"Inu-Inuyasha, I should've told you."

He grabbed her from underneath her legs and her shoulders and carried her in his arms, weary not to touch her back. "Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault okay? We're gonna take you home and get you in bed. Tomorrow morning we'll go to the police."

"No Inuyasha, It's my fault. I should've told you he had been threatening me all week. I should've told someone."

He lightly placed his steps on the pavements as he moved forward, not wanting to move her body much. "Kagome no. He's just a bitch and someone I should've paid better attention to. I should've buried him cold when I had the chance."

Kagome didn't say anything back. She just let the tears stream silently down her face and into Inuyasha's shirt. When they arrived back at the car, Inuyasha let her down to her feet and helped her into the passenger seat of the car. He buckled her in before taking a good look at her face. Black streak marks stained her cheeks from her light makeup and her bottom lip was lightly swollen. She wasn't wheezing or whining but the tears were still falling in a river like motion as her lips still trembled in frozen shock. Inuyasha could only imagine all of the negative thoughts that were going through her head.

He lifted reached to the right of him and into the glove compartment where he kept a few napkins. He grabbed one and pinched the tip of it, patting the falling droplets on her face. She looked up at him with nothing but utter regret in her eyes. Before he could stop himself, he started reading and taking in all of her body language to piece together what could have been on her mind. She just shook her head and closed her eyes in a subtle manner. The tears were still there but falling at a less rapid pace. His touch had done just enough for him to be okay with driving home.

 _'_ _Don't worry Kagome. I'll take care of you.'_ He said mentally to himself as he shut the door. He did a light semi-jog to the driver's side of the car. As he opened his car door, someone had hollered there way.

"Hey! Don't you drive off with her!" Sango shouted jumping out of the slowly moving vehicle that Yura was driving and stomping towards his car.

She stood head up in front of him. "I'm taking my cousin home with me Inuyasha." She stated factually.

On instinct, he scrunched the upper portion of his face together in a confused manner. "She said she wants to go home. So I'm taking her home. I don't see the damn problem Sango so can you please back the fuck off."

She punctured his index finger into his chest repeatedly lunging her right leg in front of her. "You're not taking my vulnerable cousin home to fuck Inuyasha! Not on my fucking watch!"

He horse smacked her finger off of his chest and took a step back away from her trying to create distance between them before the situation got any more physical. His face returned back to its original resting state as he quickly became annoyed with Sango's actions.

"Where were you Sango? Clearly you weren't watching her nor were you the one that took her home when she asked."

"And how do you know she asked me smartass?!" She shouted back as she became defensive.

"Why the hell would she call me first when you were the one that brought her out here dumbass?!" He retorted back.

She balled her fist up and cocked her arm back as if she was about to take a hit but Yura jumped in between the two trying to shield Sango from doing anything. Sango's tried to step left and right but Yura sidestepped whenever she tried.

"Yura move damnit!"

"I don't care what you say but let this argument stay words girl." She said calmly, clearly tired from the bummed night.

"Look, I'm gonna go-"

"No you're not! I will run your car down if you even drive an inch off Inuyasha" She screamed, clapping her hands after each word was said.

"Imma do what the hell I want and whatever she asked so fuck you!" He yelled back imitating the claps in between each word as she just did.

"Kagome get out the car!"

"Kagome don't get out the car"

The two began to go back and forth shouting useless insults at one another but Inuyasha's mouth began to get the best of him as always.

"You mentally abuse women!"

"I wasn't abusing you when I told you what Miroku was up to"

"I would've found out anyway!"

Inuyasha never gave Kagome all of the details pertaining as to why him and Sango weren't on good terms but as far as he was concerned, this was one of the reasons. In his years of knowing Sango, she had always been very prideful. She always had an excuse, and she never wanted to be wrong or admit she was wrong. Her helping others was only limited to her gaining anything from it. Inuyasha used to think that she didn't know how to process certain emotions correctly but other times, he thought she was just being a bitch.

Although him and Miroku were on weird terms concerning their friendship, Miroku still gave him details here and there. Sango always fought on Miroku, sometimes leaving him with bruises and marks but he would take it as long as she gave him what he wanted which was to get in between her legs. Normally Sango would give him his way no matter what. As of recently, Sango was the one that had been messaging Miroku asking for him to come over but she would always act as if he was the one that couldn't get over her when in reality she was the one that couldn't get over him.

Yet here she was trying to tell Kagome how to live her life and Inuyasha wasn't feeling it.

"Oh sure you would've. Just like how your little girlfriend here is probably gonna find out you were fucking around with Miroku this whole week and some time before that!" He spoke to her taking a step back as Yura turned and looked at him.

Sango's eyes could've popped out of their sockets as far as they had widened in the moment. She was quick on her feet and responded with ease as if she hadn't had her tongue tied for a second.

"You are such a liar!"

"You need to take a good look in the fucking mirror Sango! You're full of shit, and you always wanna give someone else advice but you never want to take your own! There is no reason Kouga should've even had the chance to put his hands on Kagome tonight! What type of friend are you?!"

Sango shut her mouth as soon as he announced Kouga had actually touched Kagome. She thought back a few moments ago at the party.

Kagome had stormed leaving Sango to return to her seat next to Yura. She tried to play everything off but Yura could tell something was wrong.

She put her hand around Sango's shoulder. "Hey babe, you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Sango looked the opposite of the Yura and unwrapped Yura's arms from around her. "Yeah,I'm fine. Let's just focus on the game."

Yura wanted to pull her aside but knew how Sango was. She wasn't afraid to make a scene and that was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. The bottle was spun a few times, most of the girls were playing it safe and choosing truth since it was only the beginning of the game. After the third bottle spin, a hard crash erupted, shaking the floor they sat on and rolling the bottle across the room. The girls had all stared each other in confusion but Sango was the only one that had gotten up. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew Kagome was downstairs.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on Kagome." She told Yura.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Yura had offered. Sango didn't say yes but she didn't say no so Yura took that as her okay to come with and check things out.

When Sango had gotten downstairs, she almost jumped back at the vile scene. Everyone was standing off in a corner cradling each other in fear as Kouga held a random guy up. The floor was drenched in liquor, and decorated with spilled cups, and dirty plates. The leather couches had been slashed and flips and the boy in the wolf demon's hands had small drops of blood coming out the side of his head.

"Dude let me go! I-I don't know anything!" The young man tried to plead.

"One of you has till the count of five to tell me where that slut is or it's gonna get nasty in here!"

Thinking on her toes, she snatched a butcher knife out of the knife holder on the kitchen countertop and darted it at Kouga. Her saw the projectile out of the corner of his eye and dropped the boy as he managed to dodge his way out of the door.

"Hey! Stay away from my cousin you mutt!" She yelled after him.

Grabbing Yura's hands, she dragged her outside towards the backyard. "Come on, Kagome's probably hiding somewhere out here. We have to find her before that damn Kouga does."

"Why not call the police-"

"When do the police ever make it to situations like this in time Yura? The man isn't human. He is full demon!"

"Well so am I-"

"Yura, he is male and he is a wolf demon. I know what I'm talking about so drop it." She demanded and Yura obliged, keeping her innermost comments to herself as she listened to Sango's request.

The two had checked all over the backyard but could find no traces of Kagome. They then went back inside to see if she had hid inside the basement. A crowd of people began to swarm out of the house while a few stayed back to tend to the man that had a leaking head. Sango wanted to help but considered her cousin higher priority. They searched the basement as well as the first floor but couldn't find her still. The last place to check was the open porch area but it had been so crowded with everyone trying to find a ride, Sango doubted Kagome was anywhere out in the front.

"She either found a way home or she ran off somewhere. Let's get in the car and see if she is somewhere close by." Yura suggested. Sango felt that she couldn't deny that due to no other options being available.

They hadn't been driving a few minutes before Yura's keen eyesight saw Inuyasha putting Kagome inside the driver's seat. Sango's heat sensors went off and all she could think of was the multiple stories people had told her about Inuyasha as well as the little she has seen of him.

After going through the entire situation in her head once more, she was in complete disbelief to find out that Kouga had actually gotten to Kagome basically a minute or so after he fled the house. Her heart sunk and her stomach felt as if a dumbbell was dropped on it. Her cousin was almost begging to be taken and had she only listened, nothing would've gone that far. She was still unsure as to what triggered Kouga but was sure that she was the last person Kagome wanted to talk to about it. Throughout their entire argument, Kagome didn't say a word to either Inuyasha or Sango and both of them knew that her behavior was unlike her.

Finally accepting that there was nothing else to further convince, she huffed and hung her head low, stomping back to the car.

"Yura take me home." She told her, thrusting the passenger car door open and aggressively shutting it back once she hopped in.

Yura went back to her car and open up her car door. Her facial expression hadn't changed but she was feeling a little hurt by Inuyasha's accusations. "Sango, I know you're not gonna act like he didn't just say that. What the hell is he talking about?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Take me home." She said, not even bothering to look at Yura.

She blinked in a stuttering motion almost unsure as to how she wanted to respond to that but she didn't want to make a scene. She willingly got into the driver's seat, unparked her car and sped off, the sound of the tires screeching as she drifted further on.

Inuyasha's head began to throb and burn from the oncoming headache he was about to receive. He quickly adjusted himself into his driver's seat and turned the key to start the car. He could see Kagome out of his peripheral vision. She still had been in the same position she was in looking forward but he sensed something slightly more peaceful. After listening closely, he could tell that she was fast asleep. It was unusual to him but he didn't mind it. It was less that he had to do to get her to go to bed.

 _'_ _Maybe she tired herself out from crying this whole time.'_

He drove under the speed limit for once, not wanting to accidently run over a pothole and have the car flying through the air and waking her up in the process. He had been lucky enough to have a front row parking spot when he arrived. It was rare to get good parking because of how big their building was and because of how many older students were inside. He carried her the same way he had from earlier all the way upstairs. He skillfully used his arm that was under her knees to put his keys into the door. He shoved the door open, pulling his keys out of the lock in the process and let the door close behind them.

He didn't want to do anything he wasn't told he could do, so he put her on his bed and tucked her into his warm red blanket. He was still in his pajamas from earlier so he didn't have to change. Kicking his shoes off, he assorted them back into organization amongst the rest of his shoes. Out of the side of one of his closet shelves, he took out a smaller peach colored blanket and wrapped it around himself. He made sure he had his phone and charger in hand before shutting his bedroom door behind him and heading into the living room. He plopped himself down, taking in the weight of what went down and letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 _'_ _Just in case that dick actually wakes up and shows his face, he won't find her in her room nor will he get past to me to even make it back there. I refuse to let another woman in my life put up with a bum ass excuse of a man. I'm calling dorm administration tomorrow.'_

* * *

The morning came and the sunlight began to seep through the balcony windows. Once the light began to tickle the half demon's face, his right eye began to twitch and the left one followed. Shortly after, his eyes drifted open slowly, allowing bits of light to come in at a time not wanting to overwhelm him. Although his eyes were semi-open, the rest of his body was still as the heavy weight of sleep still had not lifted.

Inside of his room, unbeknownst to him, Kagome was wide awake as she had been for some time. After Inuyasha had left her alone, she had awoken to the darkened room but knew fairly well that it wasn't her bed that she had been placed in. Not wanting him to know she was awake, she simply laid still in the bed and rested her eyes periodically throughout the night as the night's events replayed in her head. She had managed to fall asleep sometime throughout the night for about three hours but had awoken after dreaming of Kouga dragging her out of her room.

Still was still slightly shaken up but was able to think and hear herself a lot clearer after resting. When she noticed the room becoming slowly brighter, she knew the morning had come. The sun did not have any effect on her body getting out of bed but it made her realize how much sleep she didn't get as a headache began to form and the room started dance in circles.

She closed her eyes momentarily only to open them back up and see Inuyasha sitting in front of her on the floor. He was on his phone and Kagome could see enough to know that he was texting someone but still dizzy enough to not see exactly what he was typing. Once he was done, he shifted his head to the right and looked at the wall for a brief second before returning back to the same neck position.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." He said. "How'd you sleep?"

Kagome was about to close her eyes and act as if she had still been sleeping until she processed what he had actually said. "Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Uh" He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "1:37 pm my dear."

She sat up, leaning her weight on her right arm and using her right to wipe the crust from her eyes. Upon removing her hands for her eyes, she saw all of the black streak marks from unremoved makeup and black crust from the makeup that seeped into the corner of her eyes.

 _'_ _Oh my gosh, I probably look like a fucking panda now.'_ She covered her face and crawled forward out of bed. Her footing wasn't entirely stable from the heels she had worn the night before so she flat footed her way to the bathroom.

She took her makeup off and jumped into the shower. She was out in the next ten minutes and made it her next mission to get the sour mourning breath out of her mouth. She scrubbed away at her teeth until she felt they were as white as they could get before taking a few lashes at her tongue. After rinsing her mouth out, she finally took a look at herself in the mirror. She had a few red spots around her face from a mild breakout but it was nothing serious to her that required her to go out and buy concealer for it. Wrapped in her own blue towel, she exited the bathroom taking her non fresh clothes with her to put inside of her hamper.

She had once again been so indulged in doing a regular morning routine that the night hadn't hit her again until she stepped foot into her room. She gnawed her teeth together as she thought about how Kouga had tried to force himself on her. It not only made her disgusted but she wanted to get away from him and his room next to hers as soon as possible. After last night had happened, Kagome's thoughts spoke loud and clear to her.

 _'_ _Yeah…we're done for good this time Kouga. There's no going back on this decision so don't even think about trying to ask. You gotta go.'_

As she was putting on a fresh pair or light pink lady briefs, she heard Inuyasha's deep voice echo out lightly although her door was closed. She tip-toed to the door to try and get a better ear shot of what he was saying.

"I don't care. Let him rot in jail Naraku. I'm not paying for fucking bail because he wanted to do some damn property damage…Ok but listen, listen, fucking listen. If I go up there, I'm not only taking Kagome with me but I'm going to have her press fucking charges against him. You should've fucking seen what the hell I walked in on….Why'd he touch her? It doesn't matter why. She didn't want it and she told him tha-….Yes, I told you that already. Miroku went and ran his big fat ass mouth while he was drunk…..Fuck off! I don't care what I did with his girl. I'd do it again if she'd let me but poor thing's probably scared now because of bitches like him! I wish the two of you would stop trying to make this about me. I don't care who cheated on who, raping someone is low as fuck…Ok then, if you agree with everything I'm saying, then why are you asking me to pay his bail…Yeah, I thought so. Bye. Get the fuck off of my phone. Shit.….Fucker."

Kagome leaned back from the door. She was listening in pretty well and had heard every word at least from Inuyasha's end. Her heart smiled at how he was going to the end of the world to defend her but her skin still crawled at the thought of almost everyone she lived with practically supporting Kouga in everything he does.

 _'_ _Kagome…just don't let it get to you. They don't even know you like that.'_ She told herself as she finished getting dressed. She put on a pair of jean shorts, and a long sleeved red crop top sweater. The shirt stopped just above her navel.

She opened her door to see Inuyasha leaning on his door frame holding his phone in one hand, the other hand half way inside of his gray joggers' pockets, with one foot crossed over the other. His ears twitched at her small footsteps and he looked up at her, his aggressively agitated face quickly turning into a face full of sunshine and rainbows. His fanged out teeth shining brightly as he gave her his biggest toothy smile. She didn't want it to be but his smile was contagious and she let out a small laugh before purposely coughing, trying to keep herself together.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked, covering her smile with her wrist as she dangled her head to the side; her wavy hair bouncing up and down as she did so.

He knocked the grin down to a subtle smile as he answered her. "Because laughter is the best medicine and we're going to go out and have a good ass time and be happy that the bitch wolf got arrested last night after someone at the party called the cops."

Kagome leaned her head back pretended to be shocked as if she hadn't pieced together the news from his phone call. "What? Really?"

"Yup, and Miroku is there right now for questioning so I don't know what's going on and I don't care to know. Miroku's number is blocked anyway for the time being and I'm not answering any unknown phone numbers. I am the last person they even want to question right now because I know how to pass polygraph tests and I will use my skill for evil and get his as life in jail."

Inuyasha leaned off of the wall and went back into the room to grab his wallet and car keys. He grabbed a pair of white Nike sneakers and left out of the room with them in hand. He looked back at Kagome. "With that being said, go put some shoes on because we're going shopping my dear."

Her eyes blinked into a widened state. She had completely forgot that she and Inuyasha were supposed to go out and get brand new wardrobes. "I can't believe that slipped my mind.."

He was already at the door about to put his shoes on but looked back at her after she finished talking. "What? You don't want to go anymore? I mean if you don't want to-"

"No! I mean, I want to go. It's just I forgot is all. I'll go put my flats on." She hurriedly went into her room and slid into a pair of red pointed flats from her closet. She then went back into the living room where Inuyasha was already holding the door for her.

The ride itself had been about twenty minutes long. Inuyasha didn't want to force her to have conversation so he didn't offer to say much. Kagome on the other hand didn't want to make the situation awkward by bringing up the night before no matter how much it bothered her so she kept her thoughts to herself. Unfortunately their ways of thinking led to nothing being said for the entire ride through. Once Inuyasha turned into a huge parking lot, it was then that Kagome realized which store he had taken her too.

"Woah, Inuyasha we can't afford this." She stated from her passenger seat, breaking the silence.

He looked back at her confused. "Um, you're acting like I don't know that but I never said we was paying."

It was her turn to sport the trending confused look. "Inuyasha, if we aren't spending our money, then what are we using to purchase clothes?"

"Um, it's called I have an older brother that gave me his black card. I hope you didn't think I was about to drop a stack in a store. Oh no my dear. My parents are stingy."

Kagome flopped her head to the side, staring him in his face as if he had grown two heads. "So you're taking me shopping with your brother's money? I don't think that's how you win a girl over."

He parked the car close to the front after he spotted someone pulling out just as he had come in. He whipped the car inside the spot in one try before turning the car off and pulling the key out of the ignition. The car's subtle rumble went silent. He stared back in her face tilting his head in the same manner.

"One, who said I was trying to impress you? And two, its money that way given to me, so it's mine. Your mother birthed your body but it's not her body is it?"

She snapped her head back, her jaw slamming open and he could only give her a fake cheesy but playful smile as he got out of the car. He came around to her side and opened the door for her. She had shut her mouth but hesitated for a moment as she played the hurt role.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you apologize." She said, folding her arms and turning her head away.

He inwardly laughed at her actions and decided to play along. He slammed the door back and walked away from the car towards the store. She heard the sound of the door shut and turned back to where he had just been standing and saw that he gone. She unbuckled her seatbelt with haste and lifted her butt off of the seat to turn around and get a better look. She saw him putting his keys inside his pockets, strutting towards the store.

"Hey!" She shouted. She knew he had good hearing but since the car door was shut, she wasn't exactly sure if he had heard her. Nonetheless, she turned back around to face forward in her seat.

"Fine, I'll stay here. He has the wrong one if he thinks I'm going to chase after him." She said to herself. If only she had meant it.

A few minutes had gone by and her arms were still crossed. Many people had already walked past the car in both directions. For as pricey as the big clothing store was, she was surprised it attracted a lot of customers. The store's name was Clauvieretumore. The name itself was already strange to pronounce which meant it was a rich people's store. There were only ten store locations in the U.S.A and Kagome was fortunate to have her campus be near one.

Her patience running empty, she heaved a heavy groan to herself and exited the car. She didn't have the keys so she wasn't able to lock it. Looking around, she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere which worried her slightly. He wasn't hard to spot since it's not every day you see a man with dog ears sticking atop his head with white hair and yellow honey eyes. Considering the fact that she couldn't see him means he did leave her and went on into the store.

"Why that fucker-"

"Looking for me?"

Inuyasha spoke from behind her and she almost had a baby where she stood. She screeched backwards into her throat instead of outwards and scrambled into the air jumping away from him. His mouth had been next to her ear when he spoke so the sudden sound startled her immensely. She then put her left hand on the car and her right one over her chest trying to calm down once she realized it was only Inuyasha.

He wanted to laugh at her reaction but thought it would make the scene all the more laughable later if he continued his role of ignorance.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was ready to apologize after walking around and thinking about what I did and I was a fool to leave you. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He switched his accent to a british one, pretending he was a noble prince. He even got down on one knee and looked up at her.

She tried to be upset but once he grabbed her hand, she melted like butter inside.

"Oh you're so lucky I don't hate you Inuyasha. It's whatever. Let's just go inside and get some damn clothes already." She responded.

He showed her his brightest smile and quickly grabbed her waist in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around once before placing her back on the ground.

"Oh splendid! I thought I would never win your hear back my love! Now we can spend out days laughing in the meadows and ridings my ponies my dear lady!" He spoke excitedly, keeping up his british character that Kagome found difficult to not laugh or smile at.

"Stop Inuyasha. My stomach hurts from laughing." She said through the rolling laughter coming out of her mouth.

He dissolved into laughter himself and let the chuckles flow through his abdomen before he switched back to his regular deep, and raspy voice. "Ok, let's go then."

He took her hand and locked his car with the other. Kagome didn't know the area too well which made Inuyasha beam with light inside.

 _'_ _I now have an excuse to hold her hand this whole time. Heehee.'_

The store was a stand-alone building but held some of the best clothes man had to offer. Inuyasha wasn't too big on expensive clothing but his older brother used to buy him a lot of clothes from the store to the point where Inuyasha couldn't imagine shopping anywhere else. It wasn't something to be too proud of but most of his one night stands would compliment him on how soft and sturdy his v-necks were as well as how well his pants hugged his legs muscles in all of the right places.

The store had been decorated with gold diamond shapes lights hanging from the ceiling and the walls were a velvety red with occasional gold stripes along certain areas. The clothing racks were all shiny gold spirals that looked like unicorn horns to Kagome. The manikins were wax dolls that looked almost like real people. The amount of money the place could've cost made Kagome's wallet itch in fear. She patted her hip pockets and shushed it to calm down reminding it that they weren't the ones that were paying.

The store had four floors. Upon walking in, there was a directory after the automatic sliding doors opened up for you. The bottom floor was for children and pets, the first floor which was the floor they stood on was for teens, the second floor was for adult men, and the third floor was for adult women. Kagome wasn't sure as to why anyone would need to do such huge clothing shopping for their pets but she let the though run out as fast as it came in not wanting to ponder it for any longer than a second.

The two had boarded the first set of escalators behind a man in a business suit. He had a very well fitted matte black suit. Since Inuyasha was there to get clothes as well, he decided they would start at the second floor first and work their way up. After the man in front of them stepped off, they stepped off and around him. Inuyasha already knew mostly what he wanted so that their time could go towards Kagome.

He led her past at least a dozen clothing sections before stopping at the Calvin Klein denim collection for men. He had been waiting to get ahold of a few pairs of the jeans for a while but never had the chance to. He was a 36x34 in pants size and had looked online just to make sure they sold his size.

"Alright my dear. Here we are. The shit I've been looking forward to since I came here."

She looked at him realizing just what type of taste he had. "Oh…so you really do live a rich lifestyle.

He had already dove into the racks, flipped his long body of hair out of his face. Since Inuyasha was 6'1, he normally had to bend down for a lot of things. "Kagome my dear. How many times do I have to tell you? I am not rich, I just have irresponsible spending habits."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You wouldn't have to tell me. You would have to show me that your wallet cries when you walk into expensive stores too."

"Well I kinda didn't even pay for my own wallet so I wouldn't know about that my dear."

The store was rather quiet which is why Inuyasha liked it. Kagome on the other hand was used to very crowded and popular stores where she could make all the noise she wanted and no one would hear her.

 _'_ _I feel like if I even breathe wrong, people would hear me. Ugh.'_

She looked over for only a second but a second was all it took for Inuyasha to find a cart and stuff it with a bunch of straight fit, and skinny fit jeans. The colors consisted of light blue, dark blue, grey, white, and black. Inuyasha grabbed two of each ignoring the seventy dollar price tag on all of them. He had at least twenty pairs of pants sitting in the cart and all the woman beside him could do was stand there in awe.

 _'_ _Oh my gosh…my college tuition. He's literally just blowing my tuition through the air right now…'_

"Inuyasha, these are a lot of pants…do you need all of these?" She asked to double check.

He hadn't looked at her once since he had started finding all of the pants he wanted. He even through ones that were in the way onto the white marble floor.

"No but I have hardly any clothes because I didn't want to bring much. I'm throwing out everything when I get home and I'm giving it to those fuckboys that live with us. That reminds me, I need t-shirts, v-necks, button ups, pajamas, and maybe shoes but we'll see."

She was amazed; a little confused too but amazed. Once he figured he had enough pants, he pushed the cart in one hand and grabbed Kagome's hand with the other. He had grabbed her hand so swiftly, molding his hand around and inside hers before grabbing it softly. It was so natural that Kagome wondered if he had practiced grabbing his own hand for the occasion.

 _'_ _He has to be up to something…'_ She thought to herself giving him the side eye.

He had basically dragged her to almost every corner of the floor by the time he had everything he wanted. The large cart was packed and could hardly move anymore by the time Inuyasha was done. He looked over and saw an employee so he whistled for the young man to come over. The man in his white button up and black slacks came over, his silver name badge stating "Akitoki" on the front. He gave a huge smile and clasped his hands together.

"Yes sir, How can I be of assistance?"

"My name is Inuyasha. I don't feel like carrying this around so can you take it to a cashier for me? I'm not done yet but I don't want anyone taking stuff out of my cart." Inuyasha said.

The young man nodded in compliance. "Yes sir. It'll be my pleasure." He man handled the cart pushing it as hard as he could towards the nearest elevator. Kagome was staring at him walk away until her hand was forcefully grabbed again for the umpteenth time that day. Once they had gotten to the escalators, he turned and looked back at her.

"Now, it's your turn my dear."

"O-ok." She said, her nerves getting the better of her.

She wasn't sure as to why she was nervous. The store was so quiet that even though there were people walking around here and there, to Kagome it felt as if they had the whole store to themselves.

Once they had reached the top floor, Kagome's heart could've stopped. From the floor to the ceilings, there was nothing but clothes, lingeries, shoes, jewely, and anything else the world could have imagined for women. Not only were there so many clothes, they all wore price tags of $50 or more. That fact definitely created a screech from Kagome's pockets.

Inuyasha leaned down to her ear and let out a light whisper. "Anything you want, it's yours. Just say the word and I'll make it be."

She hissed her breathing inward and brought her legs together to keep any out of control hormones under wraps. The angels had sung to her eardrums. Not only was there a seductively deep vice talking to her but she could have anything she wanted.

'Well, if he wants me to let go, I should be able to grant his wish and make him happy…oh my mom won't believe when I tell her this but who cares. Bye bye worthless clothing from Kouga, hello million dollar wardrobe from hot bestfriend roommate.'

She looked up at the 6'1 figure above her into his golden eyes finally taking notice to how close he was. She leaned up as if she was going to kiss him and for the first time that day, Inuyasha was caught off guard. He froze up not knowing if she was going to do it but as soon as she got on her tippy toes, she just smiled.

"Thank you bestfriend." She snickered and ran off grabbing the first cart she saw and immediately started looking for underwear.

'If I am going to be a woman now, no more baby underwear from Walmart. I need real women panties.'

As she checked for her size in decorations and patterns she liked amongst the panties, Inuyasha stood at the same spot beside the escalator in shock.

'Oh..she wants to play this game in this big ass store? Does she not remember what happened yesterday when she tried to play with me? Oh no. She had the wrong one. Let the games begin my dear.' He thought to himself, but smirking on the outside.

He was surprised that she had already grabbed as much as she did in the short amount of time. While she was going through a rack of night gowns, Inuyasha let his eyes wander towards the cart. Her underwear were in the size XL and her bras were all 36C. He took a mental note of the sizes as he remembered what she looked like when he had first met her.

She was far from what anyone could consider obese or fat but she wasn't on the skinny scale either which, to most ignorant Americans, automatically made you fat. Not only did it consider you fat, it considered you unhealthily fat as if your genetics and bone structure didn't exist. The scale made being "fat" a bad thing so if you weren't kicking it anything below a size 10, you were considered a bad person too. Society was a fun thing to study for Inuyasha because he always founds the hypocrisy amazing to laugh at and the essays a breeze to write through.

She was very quick when it came to pajamas, and underwear but once they had found the pants section, Kagome slowed down a bit. She would pick up pants she found to be her size but after placing them in front of her, she would put them back. Inuyasha noticed how defeated she continued to look after pulling most of the pants off of the racks.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just hate how hard it is to find some really good jeans you know? It's like its hard finding pretty pants in my size and then when I finally do, they're for short bitches. Like I know the average height for most girls is like 5'5 and below but sheesh. They can roll their pants up if need be for a stylist look meanwhile us tall girls are stuck looking like we grew ten feet in our sleep over night."

He nodded as if he understood but he knew he didn't. Men had clothing trouble here and there but it wasn't as bad as females. Men had pants to accommodate waist and length and all females had were waist sizes as if only one female existed per brand. He began to contemplate how he could help in a situation like this.

Kagome put back another pair of pants, finally giving up on finding a pair that didn't make her ankles stand out. "It's fine Inuyasha. Shirts are a lot easier to find. Let's just go there. I can just find some nice shorts or skirt to make up for jeans and sweatpants I guess."

She brushed the issue off as she had learned to do ever since she had hit her towering height. Her heart went out for the females that were taller than her for they probably had it even worse sometimes. Her mom was always confused whenever Kagome would wear leggings and shorts over top of them. It was a lot easier than having to go out and find a pair of jeans that matches your length.

Inuyasha then remembered a very special feature the store had. "Wait Kagome. This store has a personal tailor. We can get you some really nice jeans made."

She instantly shook her head as she grabbed onto the cart and moved it forward. "No thanks. Plus if I gain or lose any weight, I won't be able to fit them."

"That's fine, we'll just pay for some more."

She looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha. It's okay. You don't have to spend all of this money of me you know."

"Didn't you say this wasn't my money? You gotta be more consistent than that." He said walking up behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well I don't know. I didn't like the man , whose name shall not be spoken, I was with buying me stuff. The same goes for anyone I'm not dating."

"Oh we can change that." He said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing my dear. Nothing at all."

Inuyasha was still stuck on getting Kagome to get tailored jeans but knew she was going to continue to deny them. He then etched out a plan in his head in which he could not only get her back from earlier but he could get her to try out the tailor.

"Hey Kagome." He said picking up a thin white stretchy mini skirt along with a strapless red tube top. "Why don't you try these on? I think it'll look good on you."

She was in the middle of checking out some overly big t-shirts when he had called her name. She looked over and saw the raunchy outfit he chose for her. It was cute but she would never admit that to avoid boosting his ego.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll stick with my regulars."

He stomped his foot and puffed out a burst of air. He didn't want to resort to using his psychological powers for evil but he felt as if she was leaving him with no choice.

"Fine, I'll just put this back since you clearly don't like what I picked out for you."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him with soft eyes. "Inuyasha that's not what I meant."

"No it's fine. I'll put it back."

"F-fine, just give me the damn outfit. I'll try it on."

"You don't-"

"Just give it to me!"

He was wide eyed at her heightened tone but only for a moment. His eyes quickly became half lidded and he handed her the outfit with a devilish smirk upon his face. "Ok" was all he said as she strutted away in her awfully short shorts that plumped up her bottom slightly. Inuyasha made sure to take note of her thick thighs as they jiggled walking away from him.

 _'_ _Oh you're in for a treat my dear'_

He followed behind her towards the nearest dressing room. The dressing rooms were his favorite to be in at the store because they were spacious and big enough to do naughty acts in. The lady manning the dressing room station was stuck in her phone but still handed Kagome a number tag to assign her to a room. The lady had given her 10 which was further in the back of the lady's dressing room. Kagome walked to the back paying attention to the numbers so that she would know which room to go into. Once she had found her room, she twisted the golden doorknob and stepped inside.

Inside was a golden wall rack to hang any unwanted clothes to the right and to the left was a red velvet loveseat. In the middle against the wall was a wall plated mirror surrounded by circular wall lights similar to the ones you'd see on a makeup vanity. She was taken aback by the fanciness and clutched her invisible pearls. Her mouth was open and her eyes were orbs the size of Jupiter. She leaned down and rubbed her hand on the smooth cotton finished couch.

"Wow…so this is how the rich people live…damn…" She whispered to herself before stripping down and trying on the revealing outfit her half demon roommate had picked out for her.

As Inuyasha watched his friend go inside of the dressing room, he instantly pulled his wallet out that had an emergency stack of $100 bills which his brother gave him as a back to school present. He took out $1000 and handed it to the young lady that had just given Kagome her room number. She took the cash without even turning away from her phone. As soon as she took the money, the half demon slid across the laminated floor to stop in front of room ten. As he turned the knob and opened the door.

She saw him coming in through the mirror and her hand flew to cover her cleavage showing through the fitted tube top that clung to her skin almost as tight as the white mini skirt had done. She spun around and backed Inuyasha didn't have a plan to buy the outfit but seeing her from head to toe had already changed his mind. He shut the door behind him, and the door made it clicking sound as he locked it.

"Hey! Get the hell out Inuyasha, you're not even supposed to be back here!" She hissed at him.

"My my my, look at you my dear. You look so good I could just eat you up right now."

"I'd rather you not. Now is not the time or the place for that!"

He took a large step forward in front of her and stared down at her with his hands clasped together behind his back. "Says who? You said give it to you right? So that's what I'm here to do."

"Inuyasha that's not what I- eeee!" She squeaked as he cupped his hand under her bottom and lifted her up the wall to straddle his waist. He kept a good grip to keep her at eye level with him. Her arms instinctively went around his neck to assure that even if he dropped her, she could take him with her.

"Inuyasha, put me down-aaahh!" She couldn't finish the sentence due to Inuyasha setting his neck on her right shoulder and slowly licking up her neck. He stopped when he got to her ear and made sure to squeeze her lower half when he spoke.

"There are so many things I wanna do to you, you know that right?" He spoke lightly, the sound of the soft but rough vibrations shook through her ear drums and rung the rest of her body in the process.

He pulled back to get another look at her face. She had her eyes closed but her plump lips slightly opened. She felt him pull away for more than a few moments and opened her eyes back to see him staring at her with an intense gaze. His honey golden eyes were still and they were on her face. Not even for a second did his gaze shift to any other part of her body. Although he had no problem looking at her, she couldn't take the attention and focused her eyes downwards. She immediately regretted it. In the area the tube top and the skirt connected, her stomach was poking out a little and rolling up and she was disgusted by it. Her thoughts then flew out of her mouth before she could think twice about anything she had to say.

"Inuyasha put me down. I'm fat. I'll break your hands if you hold me any longer."

But Inuyasha was never the type of guy to miss a beat with his responses. "You're not fat and even if you were, it would just be more of you for me to go around. Oh my dear Kagome, you just do not get the type of man I am."

He rested his forehead against hers, causing Kagome's voice to break and she was unable to speak or think after feeling his affectionate touch. He rested his mouth open and exhaled a spearmint breath onto her lips.

"Kagome, I am not Miroku looking for anything with a Vagina. I do have standards but I am not Kouga who's looking for some skinny girl so that he can be socially accepted. I am Inuyasha who has always had a thing for things fluffy girls. I know it's wrong to pick girls out based on how they look but I'm just attracted to the fluffiness of a woman. I can't help it"

He moved his right hand under her ass to support her body while his left hand slid up and landed on her hip. "I love hips" then towards to her stomach "I love tummies" and finally back onto her thigh "and I love thighs. Titties and ass are nice but as long as I can see and grab them, I'm not too too picky on the size of them."

He brought his hand back under her ass and balanced his hands out. He lifted his head off of hers and placed it back inside the dip of her shoulder without letting his tongue roam free this time around.

"But don't mind me, I'm just rambling on."

How could she interrupt him when he was basically telling her how she was one of the most attractive women in the world to him? Her throat felt as if it had closed up the entire time he had been talking to her. She could've passed out from the amount of body heat he was giving her combined with her own temperature rising from how nervous he made her and how wet her underwear were getting from his consistent squeezes near down there.

 _'_ _Controlling these damned hormones was never a problem when I was dating Kouga.'_ She thought to herself trying to trade her thoughts of the tongue of the man below her with something that turned her off.

That's when images of Kouga's face from last night appeared in her head and all of a sudden, she could have sworn she felt his clammy hands slide up her bottom where Inuyasha's hands had been. She shoved him off of her and landed her feet onto the floor.

"Get off!" She screamed as she began swatting at her skin although there had been nothing there. She realized the situation was all in her head literally seconds later in which she then saw the face of her shocked roommate.

She then felt bad, letting the guilt ping her heart. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I was just..I-I…Kouga's head popped up and I remembered last night and..and" She then started crying again resulting in her being brought inside of Inuyasha strong and sturdy arms. The trauma she had experienced the night before began to run a cycle on her body all over again as it the incident had only happened moments ago.

Inuyasha was immediately as apologetic as she was. "No Kagome, I'm sorry. Fuck I shouldn't have even touched you after all of that."

 _'_ _Yeah…I know better than that. What the hell has gotten into me?'_ He asked himself internally.

"No, you're fine. It's *sniff* it's just he was so aggressive and I *sniffs* couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless."

"Shhh. I know. It's okay." He cooed her, doing his best to calm her down.

This time around, she didn't cry for too long. Inuyasha let her get dressed in her original clothes in privacy. While she had been getting dressed, Inuyasha had paid for all of the items they had picked up while they were there. He decided to bring her back another time when she was feeling better and not in the dumps.

Once she was done, he explained to her that the clothes would be shipped to their home by tomorrow evening. She asked him about the price of everything all the way to their car but he refused to tell her. When the two had arrived back to the complex, Inuyasha was still trying to get Kagome off of his case about the price tags.

"Kagome, I already told you it wasn't an issue. Just leave it be. Sesshomaru will take care of the final bill."

"Yeah I know Inu but still I wanna know. Just tell me! Pwease!" She begged him which made him smile to himself.

"No my dear." He said, happy he was able to keep Kouga off of her mind for the moment.

He had been the one to lead the way upstairs, unlocked the front door, holding the door for her, pressing the elevator button, and unlocking their apartment door. Once he locked the door behind them, Kagome went straight to her room without taking her shoes off. He then heard a few thumps from which he assumed she kicked her shoes off. When she came back into the room barefooted, her feet confirmed his assumption.

"So, what should we do now? It's not that late.

He shugged. "I don't know. Is there anything you normally like to do this at this hour?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I'm pretty much a facebook whore."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but couldn't help chuckle at how many times he had caught Kagome scrolling through her timeline every day. "Oh gee, you don't say…" He said sarcastically.

She placed her fists on her hips. "Well the only thing I've seen you do is watch Christmas cartoons. I wasn't too much of a TV person when I was younger so…you wanna watch some?"

His heart jumped ten times backwards and ended the show with a front forward summersault. "I thought you'd never ask love."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room, slamming the door behind him. He tickled her first to get his giddiness out which erupted laughs from her for a while but the sound was quickly overcome with jingle bells and Christmas tunes as the two settled down in his bed.

* * *

I'm stopping there for two reasons:

1 I was really about to fuck y'all whole lives up with a cliff hanger. Like forreal. It was about to be on and popping…..you know what, fuck that. Keep rolling the clip.

ON WITH THE CLIFFHANGER:

* * *

As the two rested comfortably in Inuyasha's bed, the front door had clicked open and in walked the feet of three men. Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku had just come back from paying off Kouga's bail. Kouga's nose went to work as soon as he stepped foot inside of the living room. He could hear the two of them inside of Inuyasha's room and he could smell that Kagome was inside.

"Kouga, just chill. They said you won't be getting any type of bail if you they see you any time soon." Miroku tried to convince him but the wolf demon wasn't trying to hear it. He rolled up to the door and kicked the entire door down.

"I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL THE BOTH OF YOU-"

"Hello, anyone home?" A random but familiar voice sung from the front door causing Miroku and Naraku to turn around and even Kouga to pause.

They hadn't been expecting him so soon.

* * *

AND THAT'S WHERE IMMA LEAVE IT. Have a nice life yall because I'm really gonna mess with you all next chapter so be prepared :) Yall bout to be shook city again.

I will post the blog link in the reviews because FF wont let me post it here. If I can't get it in the reviews, Please view my FF profile and I will put it there.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I read your reviews and saw that some of you said you couldn't see my posts on the blog but as of recent, everything seems to be okay. I have opened a tumblr and the link to that will be up on my blog Monday 5/8/17 at 9:00 pm EST. To those that didn't know, the reason this chapter took so long was because I finished the chapter and scrapped it due to being unhappy with it. I posted a snippet of it onto my blog for those that wanted to see it but it is null and void. Now onto the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy the update. I will be doing review replies **NEXT** chapter, so please if there is anything you want to know that I haven't already addressed on my blog, feel free to ask.

* * *

The orange haired boy stepped through the door to see his older two roomates stunned at the entrance but before he could speak, a loud voice erupted from around the corner grabbing everyone's full attention.

"Any fucking way, get the hell off of her before I break your arms!" He shouted at the couple on the bed.

Kagome cowered behind Inuyasha because of how close Kouga had been to her. Had he extended his hand out, he could have easily hit her on accident if not on purpose. Inuyasha on the other hand was unbothered and stared at Kouga with his eyes half closed in deep thought.

"You're really pushing my buttons Kouga. If I have to hit you one more time, I swear-"

"Do your fucking worse and on everything I will END you Inuyasha!" He interrupted stomping forward to stand over Inuyasha sitting form. His fists were clawing the inside of his own palms as they sat firm in front of him. His thick and dense eyebrows were furrowed so deep together that anyone could've mistaken the two fur lines for a unibrow.

Inuyasha's face was still relaxed and unbothered while Kagome hid her worried face behind him. Inuyasha's nose twitched as the smell of utter fear began to emit from Kagome and that's when he began to feel slight irritation thumping throughout his nerve endings. He was doing his best to try and keep her distracted but saw that his efforts were in vain due to the issue showing up at his door.

 _'_ _I was hoping the jail would keep him but looks like I'm calling the DA after all…'_

With a heavy shove, Inuyasha's sent Kouga flying backwards into his dresser. A grunt emitted from Kouga's lower throat as his back collided with the wooden object. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand from behind him mentally preparing to try and get her outside somewhere safe but a familiar scent caught his nose.

He hollered out. "Aye Shippo! Come here-" only to be interrupted with a swift uppercut coming his way from the wolf demon in front of him. Shippo was at the door in a heartbeat only to witness Inuyasha leaning away from Kouga's flying fist but before he could jump to action, the man he had brought along with him was already in the room putting Kouga in a choke hold.

"Let me go!" Kouga scrambled his body in a twisting motion trying to break free from the strong armed man. He even went as far to bury his claws into the bare arms, but the scratches only got a flinch out of the guy.

"I don't know what's going on here but we're gonna need you to chill man. I'm pretty sure we can solve whatever happened without all the fighting." The guy said to Kouga, tightening his grip to emphasize how serious the situation was.

Kouga's body motions slowed down as the oxygen flow to his brain began to decrease. He used his only gasps for air to curse at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, already utterly annoyed by the situation. He quickly brushed off the agitation and turned to his younger cousin.

"Shippo, do me a favor. Take Kagome downstairs and sit her in my car. I'll be down in a moment." He tossed Shippo his car keys and motioned for Kagome to go with him. She was about to ask him a question but he practically pushed her on to Shippo to avoid any more setbacks. Shippo clumsily caught the keys as well as Kagome who had been thrown his way.

 _'_ _Damn Inuyasha. You didn't have to strong arm the girl. She has feet..' Shippo_ kept that thought to himself not wanting to include himself in the line of fire called Inuyasha's fury.

He walked out of the room and into the living area where Miroku and Naraku stood idly by both with their arms crossed. Miroku let out a sigh as he caught glimpse of Kagome. Shippo became curious as to know how the men became so divided since he had last seen them. He decided it would be best to put the question on hold until he could get a solid answer.

 _'_ _The real question is which guy is actually going to give me an honest answer…if they even decide to give me an answer at all…'_

Shippo and Kagome had entered the hall and the feeling had completely changed. The noise from inside had become completely dulled out and the tenseness dropped as the men were out of sight. Kagome had heard Shippo's name before but the two had never met formally. She wished that the circumstances they met on were different but knew there wasn't much she could have done to prevent it.

Once they were in front of the elevator, Shippo pressed the down button. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kagome's head down fiddling with her fingers.

"So your name is Kagome right? I'm Shippo. Inuyasha's younger cousin." He said sticking his hand out in front of her. She flinched slightly but shook his hand right away.

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you Shippo." She spoke with a slight trimmer in her voice still clearly shaken up. She hadn't seemed as scared to Shippo before but he figured Inuyasha had caught her fear which was why he wanted her out of the room.

 _'_ _I wonder what happened…well the least I can try to do is keep her mind off of it.'_

"Girl, your body is banging. You have to share your secrets with me so that I can be slim thick with my cute ass too." He jokingly said referencing Kagome's waist to thigh ratio.

Kagome glanced down for a moment chuckling at Shippo's comment. "Oh no. I am not slim thick or any of that. I am like so fat." She poked her small gut for emphasis but Shippo gave her the shady side eye.

"Well, there ain't nothing wrong with being fat either and if you're what people call fat then I gotta get on your level of fat because you are the bomb dot com." He pointed to her head then to her feet.

Kagome smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"No problem."

The elevator dinged and the two young adults stepped in. Shippo pressed the L for lobby and the two went down immediately picking up a few other people on the way. Everyone had gone their separate ways while Kagome and Shippo were the last to step out. Shippo pulled Inuyasha's keys out of his pockets and handed them to Kagome.

"Here, I don't know what car is his or if he still has the same one. Sesshomaru's always buying him stuff." He let Kagome take the lead.

Once outside, the slight sun that had been beaming only hours ago was heading downwards but still had a sturdy place in the sky. Kagome glanced over the parking lot before spotting the familiar vehicle she had been in. Kagome pressed down on the unlock button twice to make sure both sides were unlocked. She had gotten in on the passenger side while Shippo took the driver side. When Kagome shut the car door, Shippor grabbed the keys out of her hand and put them into the ignition.

"If he's gonna have me down here with you till he is ready, the least he can do is give me some air conditioning."

Kagome laughed again at the fox demons subtle jokes. "You are nothing like your cousin."

Shippo looked up at her with his brows furrowed together. "I would hope not. I'm faithful to my boyfriend-OH! That was a low blow of me. Do not tell him I said that!" His demeanor quickly switched up to a form of panic. Kagome didn't quite understand what his comment was referencing to but she nodded anyway to assure him that her lips were sealed.

He placed his open palm over his chest. "Ooh. I have to do better. I used to be so innocent until I met Bankotsu."

"Bankotsu?" Kagome said in confusion. "I assume that's your boyfriend?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. The guy upstairs that just held the angry wilderbeast down. Strong aint he?"

Kagome thought back to the scene when Kouga was being held back. The guy had a super defined face that not even a diamond could compare to as well as purple eyes. His hair had been braided back into a long ponytail too.

"Yeah, he really is. He was able to hold Kouga down with no problem." She said.

"I've never seen Kouga fight. Is he really strong?" Shippo asked.

Kagome titled her head from side to side. "Eh, I thought he was until I met Inuyasha."

The fox demon's hand flew over his mouth. "You shady girl. How well do you even know Kouga?"

It was Kagome's turn to give him the side eye, her fear and panic completely gone and out of her system. 'I'm his ex as of yesterday so don't even get me started."

As soon as Kagome had spoken, several switches connected in Shippo's head about what was going on when he walked in. He placed his hand over his mouth again realizing who was really sitting in front of you. Surprisingly this made him smile.

"Oh em geezees. My cousin finally likes someone again! Yas bitch! Finally his lonely, and depressed slut self can move on!" He shouted to himself in pure joy creating a stunned reaction out of Kagome.

She put her hands up in front of her. "Woah there. Don't you think that's a bit of a jump?" She asked.

Shippo put his rejoiced fists down back onto his lapped and stared at her with a cocky smirk. "Kagome, I was born a day but yesterday was not that day. You're Kouga's ex. Your ex-boyfriend was about to fight another man that you were hiding behind, the same man that wanted to assure your safety. Either two things happened, you got caught cheating and Inuyasha was being an extra whore" he put one finger up "OR Kouga is a jealous person that doesn't wanna see you happy with another man after he messed up your relationship." He then put the second finger up.

The girl folder her arms and bucked her head alittle. "And how do you know I wasn't the one being a little promiscuous?"

"I don't but Inuyasha hates cheaters now and is known to embarrass you or rat you out for cheating so I doubt he would do that with you…but wait…I'm confused though. How long have you and Kouga been together?"

"Well we were together for three years before I came here and found out the truth…I'm assuming you knew too?" Her smile dropped as she recalled the past week's recent events.

Shippo's eyes were as wide as jawbreakers. "Kagome! No…Please tell me you're….I am so sorry. I did not know about you at all." He put his open palm back onto his chest and grabbed Kagome's left hand with his other. He looked her in her eyes.

"Kagome, I have seen that man do some things in my short time here last semester but knowing you were his girl the whole time…that is so messed up and you deserve much better! I am glad you dumped his sorry ass. Me and him were cool but we weren't friends so trust had I known, I would not have allowed that mess anywhere near me."

Kagome shook her head. "Shippo, it is okay. It's my business that doesn't have anything to do with any of you guys. None of you owe me anything. Inuyasha didn't have to tell me but I'm glad he did but honestly I don't blame Miroku and Naraku for not saying anything either."

Shippo's nostrils flared outwards as he puffed air inside of his cheeks. "That's still bullshit to me that they just wouldn't care at all but Kouga grew on them more than he did Inuyasha. We were all cool but Inuyasha and I were the only ones that never hung around Kouga by himself…wait. Inuyasha was the one that told you?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah."

"Thank goodness he took one for the team. So that's why everyone is so divided. They're straddling the fence with Inuyasha because he told you."

She nodded again which only made Shippo shake his head even more. "That's bullshit because when Inuyasha told on Miroku, he was upset but they got over it and Naraku didn't straddle the fence then. Inuyasha has always told them don't do any of that stuff around him because he'll tell. That's why they got over it so why is Kouga any different? Oh my gosh. I cannot stand the fakeness that is going on right now."

"Well Kouga has a history of getting anything he wants besides my virginity so at least I can say I walked away with it."

"That's the spirit! I am just so happy my cousin found you and I am even happier he likes you but if you two didn't sleep together then why is Kouga mad?"

 _'_ _Kagome, you're spilling a lot of information…but it's not like he knows anyone we do. Besides he can't tell anything Miroku already hasn't.'_

She shifted in her seat and rubbed her hand across the back of her neck. "Well…we didn't sleep together but that doesn't mean we didn't do other things." She openly admitted.

Shippo gasped. "Oh! You had your first hoe moment! How did it feel?"

She stared at him in his face with a blank look.

"Am I asking too much for a stranger?"

She shook her head and gave him a toothy grin. 'Nah. It felt incredible. Almost unreal even. Kouga could not compare to what Inuyasha did to me-"

"Eeeeee! Yes! I am so happy for you! I don't even know you but I am so happy for you! Get that demon tongue girl!" He playfully pushed her into the passenger seat door. The two were a giggling mess.

"Oh stop. It's not like I slept with the guy but what about you and Bankotsu? Was he your first hoe moment?"

"As a matter of fact, he most certaintly was. I had just gotten out of a longterm thingy of like two years and then I dated people on and off until one day I just gave up you know? Not gave up as in I'm gonna slut around the whole city but more so I just wanted to do me until I was content with myself."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I completely understand. Maybe I should take lessons from you."

He shifted in the drivers seat so that was facing Kagome and sitting on his leg. "Oh no girl because it was during this time that Bankotsu crashed my life and turned me all the way out. I found myself in so many ways. He let me take my time to discover who I really was while also giving me some good loving her and there. We met while I was here actually. He was on a college tour and I was leaving class. I had a really rough day that day because the guy I had a small crush on was undercover and he had a girlfriend so I went into the bathroom and cried in one of the stalls. Then someone knocked and asked me if I was okay. I tried to open the stall and run past him but he stopped me and saw my face and immediately gave me a hug and said 'I don't know you and I don't know what's going on but it's going to be alright.' And I just melted right there." Shippo fanned his eyes to keep the tears from coming down. He chuckled thinking about how life had been since that moment.

Kagome urged him to continue as she became immersed in the fox demon's story. "Then what? You got his number or something?"

Shippo almost choked on his tears at Kagome's words. "Girl. You are funny. We had sex in the stall, he gave me his number and an Address. I called him later that night and he didn't answer so I hitched a three hour ride to that address that night to get some more penis. From then on, I did slow down bit and got to know him better but girl. He was always testing my innocence. I was so timid back then too. I mean I still am but I am a lot shadier now because of him."

Kagome laughed although she was a bit taken aback at the story. Nonetheless, she was happy everything worked out for him. "So is he why you took so long to come up here?"

Shippo waved him hand. "No. I decided to be extra hoe-ish and spend the summer with Bankotsu and that's when my family officially found out about me and they refused to let me come get any of my stuff from the house until I was straight. I had to get the cops involved and everything and yeah. It was a mess but Banktosu was buying me clothes and other stuff and giving me a place to stay. He was just really supportive."

"I'm sorry to hear about all of that. I can't even imagine what that's like…"

Shippo smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm honestly over it at this point and just want to move forward without any drama."

"Agreed."

The two talked eachother's heads off for the next half an hour as they awaited Inuyasha's arrival. As the time went on, Shippo became concerned and decided to give Inuyasha a call. After the first few rings, the half demon picked up.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah?"_**

"Hey Inuyasha. Everything going okay up there?" Shippo asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, everything's okay-Miroku no one was fucking talking to you! Stop picking and choosing when to mind your business! Damn! Hello? Sorry about that."_**

Shippo could tell things were going worse than what Inuyasha was letting on. "You're good."

 ** _"_** ** _But yeah, I am coming down now with all of Kagome's stuff because it is not safe for her in here."_**

"What do you mean?"

 ** _"_** ** _Kouga is in here running off at the mouth about what he is going to do to her when he sees her so I recorded him and I am going to take this to the police in a few moments but I wanted to get all of her stuff together because if the DA doesn't make an exception for today, then I am going to have to go to plan B for her…Yeah, those are hers Bankotsu. Thanks. Okay, we will be down in a minute Shippo. Thanks for helping out."_**

"Uh sure no problem." Shippo hung up the phone and told Kagome that the two men would be down momentarily. As planned, a few minutes later, Inuyasha and Bankotsu emerged from the front doors holding all of Kagome's bags in their hands with ease. Kagome swiftly got out of the car to greet them.

"Hey, um what are you doing with my stuff?" She asked as Inuyasha loaded up the trunk and the backseat of the car with her bags and luggage.

"Taking it with us because it's too dangerous for you to stay here."

She bit her lip and folded her arms. "What do you mean?"

He slammed his car trunk closed. "I mean that Kouga is saying some things that are going to make you uncomfortable and it is in our best interest to get you a new place to stay. The DA closes in like the next ten minutes so we have to go now."

He walked around to the drivers side and opened it for Shippo to step out. Inuyasha then got in the car followed by Kagome getting into the passenger side. She was putting on her seatbelt when a knock on her window made her jump. She then saw the tanned man with the black braided hair giving her a wave and a smile. She pushed down the button for her window to come down and she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." She said.

He shook her head in return. "Nice to meet you miss Kagome. I'm Banktosu. I hope we will be seeing each other again in the future."

"Yeah definitely. See you later. " She waved as she rolled her window back up. Inuyasha then pulled out and sped his way through the parking lot.

Although he was focused on the slim, narrow road, he was still able to communicate with Kagome.

"I'm really sorry about this Kagome. I didn't know shit would get this bad. I thought we would have had a little bit more time but I guess life just doesn't want that. I just want you to know that no matter what the DA says today, you will have a stable place to rest your head until we can get everything situated out."

She nodded. "Thanks Inuyasha but what could be making him go crazy like this? I've never seen him so worked up before Inuyasha."

"Drugs." He stated.

"Huh? Kouga has never done drugs." She responded.

"Well I don't count weed or pot or whatever you wanna call it as a drug. I'm talking hardcore shit. Cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, and a bunch of other shit he shouldn't be touching. I noticed a hint of it when he was over top of you and I could smell the shit still in his system after I had Shippo bring you down here. He is already having a hard time dealing with his emotions and now he is using shit he shouldn't. He is going to get caught up fucking around with those frat boys."

Kagome rested her forehead into her hand. The situation was becoming far more real by the second and everything seemed to only get worse as time went on. Inuyasha had pulled up in front of the DA and practically yanked his car keys out of the ignition. He jumped out of the car and hopped up the long stair case and into the building. Kagome assumed he wanted her to wait in the car so she didn't move.

 ***buzz buzz buzz*** Her phone vibrated.

She grabbed the cellphone out of her pocket and recognized who it was as soon as she saw the ID. She pressed the red ignored button and put the phone back into her pocket but as soon as it was tucked away, the vibration went off once again. She groaned in frustration.

Taking her phone back out, she went into her contacts and erased his contact completely while blocking his number in the process. She was hoping that would give him the memo that she did not want to be bothered by him.

About ten minutes went by before Inuyasha came out of the building skipping over all of the steps and walking non-chalantly back to his car. When he had gotten inside, he shut the door and looked over at Kagome. "This is what I mean by schools don't give a fuck. I showed them everything that has happened with Kouga but they don't see that as fit to give you a spare room to stay in for the night. They said it will be at least a week until they can get you settled due to the demands and cost arrangements. They are all full of shit."

Kagome's heart sunk as Inuyasha had broken the bad news to her. She was unaware of what Kouga said after she left but she was sure it wasn't anything nice. Before she could ask about where she could spend the night, Inuyasha spoke up.

"So you'll be living with me now if you want to…you don't have to I mean…I'm not forcing you-"

"Woah, slow down there partner. What are you talking about. We live in the same building in the same room on the same floor."

He shook his head. "No. I called Sesshomaru up because I didn't want to be there either and I asked him to get me a two bedroom apartment close by and have it furnished in the next two hours or so. You are welcome to use that bedroom as your own until the DA actually wants to help you out."

Kagome froze for a second, realizing what Inuyasha was actually saying.

"I don't know Inuyasha…" She hesitated.

"I really don't want you back in that place Kagome and I damn sure don't want you with Sango because Kouga knows how to get to her. She also isn't the most reliable person either."

"But-"

"Please!" he begged.

"Inuyasha. That is too much. I can't. No way that's happening. We hardly know each other." She went on, becoming frantic the more she spoke. Although the two had become rather close, she felt very uneasy at the thought of Inuyasha placing her in an apartment that only he knew of and how to get to.

He paused, his face becoming wooden, his eyes narrowing and his breath sharpened for a mili-second. He kept his eyes on Kagome in silence for the next thirty seconds before speaking up again.

"Kagome my dear?" He called her out in her regular nickname which appeared to calm her down as her shoulders that had tensed up during her rejection began to droop again.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She responded sternly staring him in the face just as serious as he had been staring her down.

"Do you want me to go to jail?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard but she quickly responded back. "No. Why?"

His head tilted to the side but his facial expression remained the same. That's when his voice became hushed with a hardened tone. "Because if you stay here…and Kouga tries something…I swear on everything I love I will murder that man in cold blood Kagome. Do you understand me?"

Her skin shivered at the sound of the new Inuyasha but she felt there wasn't any further backing down from this. Besides that, she knew for a fact that the wolf demon would probably torture her if she went back. She gave Inuyasha's offer a second thought and came to her conclusion.

"Okay Inuyasha. I will stay but only until the DA can help me."

He put his hands up. "That's alright. I just want you to be safe and comfortable."

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I know Inuyasha…thank you for protecting me. I really do appreciate it…I don't know where I would be without you right now." She leaned over her chair and rested her elbow onto her arm rest and her cheek onto his shoulder. He glanced down as the messy haired woman and gave her a small peck to the forehead.

"It'll be okay Kagome. I'll make sure of it. Just give your mom a call and let her know where you're at. You don't have to go into heavy details but just so she knows the address and everything."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha pulled out his phone to text his brother for the address of wherever their new place with be. He put his phone back in his pocket awaiting the buzz from the text but received a ringtone instead.

 ** _Wrist so icy, wonder why she like me, bitch I'm drownin'  
In water, I just bought a Cuban, dipped it in a fountain  
Every where that I go it's a light show, I'm surrounded  
Bust down, bust down, bust down, bust down, bust down, bitch I'm drownin'_**

He pulled his phone out quickly and wasn't surprised to see it was in fact his brother calling. He swiped the green button over to answer.

"Yes Sesshomaru." He answered.

 ** _"_** ** _I just texted you the address."_**

"…Okay. Did you need me for something?"

 ** _"_** ** _No, I just wanted to make sure you got the text."_**

"Sesshomaru get the fuck off of my phone." He retorted, hanging the phone up and pulling the text up on the screen. He pressed the address for google maps to show him how to get there. Once the navigation system was up, Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot and was on his way.

"Your brother seems nice." Kagome said, breaking the silence in the car.

"Eh, yeah but he still acts like a sibling at times. Annoying."

"Well they wouldn't be your sibling if they didn't annoy you." She stated factualy.

"Yeah I guess so."

The ride was shortlived for the apartment was only a one minute drive from off campus. The complex itself was a modern white rectangular building. Sesshomaru had even bought Inuyasha reserved parking in the front. Inuyasha parked his car and took the keys out. As soon as he stepped out, two men in bus boy uniforms had approached him.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha. We've been awaiting your arrival and would love to take your things upstairs for you." One of the gentlemen said as the other pulled a large golden cart from inside.

"I am and help yourself, the bags are in the back and in the trunk." He pointed to his car as he unlocked the doors and popped the trunk with his keyset.

The men made haste and got all of the belongings out as quickly as possible and onto the cart. They took the cart inside as Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind them. The two men took a separate elevator to the fourth floor which is where Inuyasha's room was located. Kagome and Inuyasha took the other elevator up and met the two men at their door 4C.

The unlocked the door and handed Inuyasha both keys to the apartment. After sitting all of the belongings inside the living room, the two turned, bowed, and exited. Kagome only watched in awe until the door finally closed behind them. She turned to Inuyasha who was checking out the newly furnished place.

"I'm surprised how fast he pulled some strings…" Inuyasha said, rubbing his hand across the soft plush couch.

"Talk about service huh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Inuyasha walked towards the bedrooms and noticed the bathroom on the way there. He flicked the light on and saw the deep circular tub with jets on the inside as well as the high power shower head at the top. The shower also came with a clear glass sliding door. Inuyasha already knew he was going to love the place.

Kagome on the other hand paid no attention to the bathroom but more so to the second bedroom that was across from the bathroom. A double queen bed decorated with pink sheets and princess pillows rested in the middle of the room. The dressers and the wardrobes had been hot pink as well. There was even a wall mirror beside the brightly lit vanity on the other end of the room. There wasn't a lot of furniture but those few things definitely made her feel spoiled.

She had been standing in the door way the entire time just taking in the look of the entire place when two enlarged arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and a husky voice hit her earlobe. "You're cute when you're in awe. Just wanted to tell you."

He chuckled and quickly unwrapped his arms and walked himself onto his room to get himself comfortable. Kagome put her hands on her hips and merely shook her head. The night was still young and she saw no point in going to bed but she did want another shower after all of the mess that had gone down.

She went into the bathroom and saw a large collection of pink towels and red towels resting on the sink counter. Body washes and soaps were already on a shelf inside the shower as well. Kagome was about to shut the door when a familiar feeling hit her legs.

Biting her lip and staring around the corner to see if Inuyasha was out in the hall, when she noticed he wasn't, she skipped back into her room and grabbed her phone from the bed. Her and Shippo had exchanged numbers when they were in the car and she couldn't see a better time to text him.

 **Kagome:** _Hey! It's Kagome. I know it's weird after everything that happened but I am so in the mood right now and me and Inuyasha are alone. What to do?_

She gave him a minute to text back and to her surprise, he did.

 **Shippo:** _Girl, you better go get you some. Kouga called you Inuyasha's whore anyway. Bankotsu told me. So go on and make his ass mad honey and do you. It's not your fault that Inuyasha is good at what he does._

 _'_ _So I'm a whore now? Okay. Let me be one then Kouga. '_

 **Kagome:** _Thank! I'm gonna go get some. Text u later._

She threw her phone on the dresser and went back into the bathroom across the hall. She took a look in the mirror as she dropped her shirt and bottoms. She took a long look at her body and the stretch marks across her sides and the puffiness in her thighs. Then she remembered what Shippo had mentioned to her earlier.

 _"_ _Girl, your body is banging. You have to share your secrets with me so that I can be slim thick with my cute ass too." He jokingly said referencing Kagome's waist to thigh ratio._

 _Kagome glanced down for a moment chuckling at Shippo's comment. "Oh no. I am not slim thick or any of that. I am like so fat." She poked her small gut for emphasis but Shippo gave her the shady side eye._

 _"_ _Well, there ain't nothing wrong with being fat either and if you're what people call fat then I gotta get on your level of fat because you are the bomb dot com."_

 _'_ _Just be confident Kagome. It's time you started living for you….'_

"Inuyasha?" She called out to him.

Inuyasha had been at the door within seconds only to see Kagome dressed down in her underwear messing with her hair in the mirror.

"I know it's a lot to ask love but I am so stressed from today. I know you said you would back off of me which I really do appreciate but…would you mind…helping me out?" she looked up at him into his lustful shocked eyes.

He reached forward, cupping her by the ass cheeks and brought her body to his.

"Kagome, whatever you want, just say the word and I'm yours. Now in the meantime." He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. "let's get this housewarming party started. Just the two of us."

Into the shower the two went, and Kagome immediately forgot what had been troubling her to begin with.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of this. I know it's shorter than normal but I got you guys on the next one. I would rather give you 6000 words of something I am content with that 12000 words of garbage. Once again, if you do not follow my blog at all, I highly suggest you do. I am active on there and I will be updating it with a link to my tumblr soon enough as well for this story so please stay updated there if you can. Thank you all for the support. I'll see you soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Everyone: For everyone that doesn't read the blog, a quick update for you guys: Long story short, I had a kidney infection which basically gave me this unstable ass fever, explosive migraines, inability to sit up or lay down properly, I couldn't eat or drink anything without feeling nauseous, it also hurt to drink or eat anything so I mostly stuck to an almost water diet and skipped food, and a trip to the hospital. Fun times.

I do apologize but I just wanted to let you guys know, I was staying on top of my writing and planning, but there was no way in hell I could've seen a whole kidney infection coming or I would've told you guys that you were getting a chapter this week instead of last week. Even if I had the chapter done to the last period, there was no uploading it because I couldn't sit up so yeah. Review replies at the end of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I do encourage you all to either follow my blog, or my tumblr, or both. They help now and then.

(forgive me, I uploaded this before proofing so I am proofing as we speak. Just wanted to get this up to you guys because I promised it tonight. So try to work with me on typos. I am fixing them as fast as I can)

* * *

The following morning, the sun had risen peacefully in the sky and was accompanied by a scattered assortment of clouds providing shade to people passing by. As the light began to shine through the sheer black curtains, Kagome's eyes began to twitch from the sudden light beaming against her eyelids. She slowly peeked her hazel orbs opened, adjusting her eyes and fighting against the sleep crusts that formed overnight atop and inbetween her eyelashes.

She had been lying on her back, with her left elbow thrown over her forehead and her right hand entangled in something soft and tousled. She peered downward lifting her head up from the thick memory foam pillow beneath her as the bed continued to mold comfortably to her shape and position in the bed. Seeing the white tresses from the man sound asleep on top of her abdomen flow gently from his scalp to being thrown widlessly across the king sized mattress brought back all memories of the night prior.

Kagome placed her left hand on her forehead not wanting to wake the half demon by removing her right hand from his hair. 'Oh shit. I did that thing again. The thing I told myself not to do but did anyway...shit.'

Rubbing her hand through her messy, wavy bed hair, she simply shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. 'Oh well...not much I can do now. I wanted it so I got it...but it makes me feels so dirty...but at the same time it feels so good...ugh! I have no idea what the hell i'm feeling...wait a minute.'

She looked down at Inuyasha and remebered that she was dealing with one of the most highly intellectual beings she had ever encountered in her almost 18 years of living. The man clearly had an understanding of most feelings and emotions as well as their outcome even if he himself didn't feel the same way or practice the same behaviors. She wondered if asking him anything would make the vibe awkward between the two of them.

She fell gently back into the marshmello felt pillow, and closed her eyes. 'I don't know why I'm bugging so much. He isn't my boyfriend or anything nor are we looking for anything like that. Plus it won't be awkward if I force myself to stop doing stuff like this with him and just find that outlet elsewhere...but what if they don't do it like he doe- oh gosh no! I shouldn't be wanting to do these things in the first place let alone be comparing anyone...oh goodness I need help but Sango hates everyone and Shippo wants me to get my hoe on...Why is it that the only sane friend I have is the one I'm screwing around with. Good job Kagome.'

Letting her mind wander, she accidently fell into the memories of last night.

After the first round in the shower, Kagome began to feel a little bold. Inuyasha had stepped out of the shower and secured a red towel around his waist and used another to semi-dry his hair. Once he was sure he wouldn't make the floor entirely wet, he picked up a pink towel and unveiled the naked goddess behind the shower door. Instead of cowering this time, she simply crossed one leg over the other and hugged her chest. It was a small difference that Inuyasha was used to picking up.

He opened the towel from end to end, holding one side as she spun in a circle laughing and securing it once she had spun the towel around herself completely. Then he topped it off with a kiss to the forehead and dried off her hair with the same towel he had used for his head. As he did that, Kagome's head tilted downwards. What she saw only spiked her curiosity more.

One thing that wasn't a secret amongst the world of humans and supernatural was that demons were known mostly for their enlarged girths even when soft. Kagome had seen Kouga hard many times but never when he was soft which is why she was confused when she saw the shaft pointing her way slightly but still keeping a close distance with his leg. She had never taken time before to observe it before. Not even when they both were in the shower just minutes prior. The thought of him being soft at such a large state made her worry about just how big he could actually get during a round of sex.

"So I got you this hard huh?" Kagome asked trying to break the ice and not seem awkward about it. She mostly just wanted to end her curiosity then and there. She didn't expect him to chuckle at her question.

"Oh my dear. It gets a lot harder than this. Trust me..." He responded as he finished towel drying her hair. As he lifted the heavy material from her head, he replaced the taken space with his mouth in front of her earlobe. "And if you're a good girl for daddy, then I might even let you ride me one day." He backed away from her ear and looked her in the eye before winking. "But that's a conversation for another day. You're too innocent for me now."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom to head into his room. Kagome took a minute to think over what had been said to her and couldn't decide whether or not it was the ringing in between her legs or his words that had made her face feel flustered. Regardless of what is was, she followed him into his room and skipped up behind him to hug her arms around his waist. He couldn't ask her what else she wanted because her hand made itself at home rubbing up and down, twisting her hand gently around his dick.

The surprising act from the woman made the saliva in the back of his mouth stall in his throat for a few seconds. He coughed out into his hand and swallowed whatever remnants was left. He turned his head backwards a little and asked her what she was doing.

She looked up into his bright amber eyes with a playful look in her hazel ones. " I'm just touching this large thing coming from your leg. Little ole innocent me just wanted to kiss it to make the swelling go down. A bump THIS big definitely needs to...come out." She winked, giggling towards the end of her sentence, not able to keep up the innocent seductive act. Her laughter was contagious and Inuyasha joined in lightly before moving her hand so that he could sit on the edge of his bed.

Kagome was unsure what came over her but watching Inuyasha sit on the bed and run his fingers through his long body of hair that dripped tiny water droplets to flow in between the lines of his defined abs turned her on more than anything. That, and the fact that she knew this was making Kouga upset. Kagome would hate to admit it but the tiniest part of her enjoyed that Kouga was jealous and somewhat getting a taste of his own medicine. They weren't together so she wasn't cheating but considering it was with someone he knew, the thought was more than likely stressing him out. After all the stress he had been putting her through, she thought it was well time that she get her fair fun out and let him be the one to stress and worry.

Before she knew it, she was on her knees and inbetween his knees licking away at the long flesh of meat that took her two hands to stroke. He hissed to catch the moan in his throat as he tongue accidently dragged itself across the hotspot right below the head. Kagome gave no fair warning, and Inuyasha wasn't turning her down although a small part of him felt like he should've. Kagome's head bobbed up and down in a non rhythematic motion but it was still enough to get Inuyasha off. He could tell it was something she didn't do often but she was clearly eager to learn.

'I'll be one hell of a teacher then.'

He put his hand on her head to get her to stop. He took a moment to catch her breath and Kagome panicked thinking that he didn't like what she was doing. "Did it hurt-" he shook his head.

"No but I just want you to do me a favor." He grabbed one of her hands and placed it at the bottom of his dick and placed her second hand just atop of it. His dick twitched a few times from all the extra attention.

"It's crazy to ask you to put your whole mouth on me so this is an easier way to do it. Get messy baby. Let all the spit drip from your mouth and onto your hands so it's easier to rub. Think of me of all the candy you like to suck on." He put his finger under her chin and lefted her head up to make sure she understood. "Got it?"

She nodded and he flicked his bottom lip under his teeth. "Good girl. Just like that for daddy. "

She lowed her head back down onto the top of him, sliding her tongue around the tip before sucking on it. Once again, her tongue had touched his spot, but this time he couldn't control his moan from coming out.

"Oh Kagome-mmm. That tongue of yours is uuh. "

His moan to her was short lived but well worth it. She remembered all the times she tried to do anything like this with Kouga and he was always very bland about it. She wasn't used to getting a reaction of a guy. The sound of her name on his lips excited her and she wanted to hear it again.

So she got a little bolder and prepared herself. She removed one of her hands and let the saliva from her mouth roll down the throbbing shaft of the half demon in front of her. She rubbed for a few more seconds before opening her throat and going a little further. She started slowly at first not wanting to choke herself. She felt when her throat would close up and quickly caught onto how fast she had to do it. Although she wasn't able to take him all in, she began deepthroating him down as much as she could.

Inuyasha let his back fall to the bed, closing his eyes so that he could get as much out of the experience as he could. To him, she was doing really well for someone that had no clue whatsoever how head should be done. Just when he was adjusting to her moderate speed, she started to speed up, swirling her tongue back and forth across the skin every time she went down. Inuyasha shot up when he the feeling him but Kagome put a hand on his stomach to stop him and before he could stop, she was taking in his entire seed like a champ, swallowing every last drop and opening her mouth for him to see.

His chest was heaving up and down from the excitement and her nastiness honestly could've dinged him in for round two but he didn't want to push the boundaries. Her swallowing him was enough for the night. He secretly hoped that she wouldn't remember him moaning out her name.

As Kagome's thoughts were grabbing her by the edges and tossing her emotions in a whirlwind, Inuyasha slowly began to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he could see the beaming light from the window had already consumed a majority of his room. The sour taste of sleep invaded his taste buds but as he mentally prepared himself to get up to go to the bathroom, his swollen relaxed face felt the plush stomach of the woman beneath him. Just like Kagome, memories of the night before came flooding into his head and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of it all.

He shifted his head up to see Kagome staring into space but as soon as he looked her in the eyes, she finally reacted to his movement and jumped slightly. Inuyasha giggled after feeling the small twitch in her body.

"Good morning my dear." He said. His throat had not yet adjusted to him being awake but his sleepy voice was music to her ears.

"Good morning." She said looking down into her lap.

The mood then became awkward as Kagome started looking for objects around the room to keep her eyes on. This small action was another that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He decided to start up small talk to relax her.

"Ya know, I haven't had a woman spend the night in my bed in years." He admitted.

His statement definately caught her attention. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment before scoffing. "Tuh, yeah right. You don't have to lie Inuyasha. It doesn't bother me what you've done with other girls. It's none of my business."

He shook his head. "Kagome, I'm serious." He sat up from her stomach and her hand that had been sitting comfortably in his hair fell down to her side. He twisted himself around to face her without removing himself from the blanket. "I've never let a girl spend the night since I was in high school. I make all the hoes go home...safely of course."

His eyes were honest but Kagome was still skeptical, giving him the sassy look up and down still not believing him. She pestered him with more questions. "So you mean to tell me that after a party, you screw a girl at like three in the morning and send her home at like four or five in the morning?"

"Yup. Sure do. I don't care if they sleep in the hallway or in the lobby, they aren't staying in my bed, my room, or my house. That's how attachments happen Kagome. I already dickmatize enough girls. Even the ones I don't sleep with get dickmatized. I don't need them getting anymore wrong ideas." He stated.

She loosened up her facial expression. After his explanation, she could see him not letting any girls spend the night. She bent her elbows back and placed her hands on the bed to push herself up and lean her back against the golden red headboard.

"Okay Inuyasha. I believe you but..." She started but then paused. She put her lips together and put a finger to them.

"Go on." He encouraged her.

Looking him in his eyes, she continued. "Does that mean you can get attached too? From letting a girl spend the night that is."

He shrugged his shoulders up and down, flashing a quick smile as he did so. "I guess so. If I like the girl at all, it could happen. I mean, I normally only let my girlfriends spend the night but you were so good to me last ngith Kagome, I just couldn't find the heart to send you back to your room." He ended his words playfully with his signature smirk warranting a light slap on the shoulder from fake offended Kagome.

She sucked her teeth and let out a small laugh under her breath. "I don't think I could ever have a serious conversation with you without things going left."

"Yeah you can. I am technically a therapist. It's my job to listen to people." He said, moving himself from beside her waist to sit next to her at the top of the bed.

She looked down at her lap again, folding her hands in it. "Well...you say that now then...how about we give a try? If you break character, you owe me...hmm...a trip to the candy store!" She bounced up and down in excitement thinking about all the cotton candy and pineapple soda's she could buy.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Pick something else. I can take you the candy store at any time with money out of my pockets. I'd be delighted to do so and I do not need a bet to make me do so."

She pouted her lip out and folded her arms. "You're no fair. Ugh. Fine. How about...hmm...oh I know! You have to wear a shirt that says you're Kagome's boyfriend for a whole day!"

He snapped his head at her. "Are you nuts? That's my reputation on the line!"

She snicked. "Okay fine...The shirt will be a picture of me and you on it...kissing AND it has to say I'm your girlfriend!"

He fell over sideways with a hand over his chest. "Kagome you're killing me here!"

She put her hands up beside her head. "Hey, you said change the bet."

He sat back up and this time, it was his turn to pout. "Fine."

Althought he was putting on a show for Kagome, his mind was somewhere else. 'Oh Kagome, I would prefer the real thing. Not some damn shirt but I guess it's a start...shit. I'm really crushing that hard ain't I...Fuck. I'm calling Sesshomaru first chance I get.'

"So what about you? What twisted evil things do you want from me if you win this bet?" She asked, bringing him back out of his thoughts.

It's a good thing he already knew what he wanted before she even asked. "I would like for you to be my sex kitten for one hour."

"What?!" She was snapping her head at him now. "You're insane!"

He was unphased by her. "Look here doll face, if I gotta walk around basically telling my hoes I'm in a relationship that I didn't consent to, you're going to be my sex kitten girlfriend."

"Wait, you didn't say girlfriend the first time!" She raised her voice.

He looked up as if he was thinking. "Hmm. You're right, I didn't. But you changed your bet so I was just following in your foot steps. Deal or no deal my dear. It's up to you. Remember if you win, you basically get to shut down my entire hoe career."

'Why am I telling her this. Girls around here don't care. Knowing I have a girlfriend will make them flock to me even more...What Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her. It actually might make her jealous...Heehee. But I'd rather her be my little kitten.' He thought to himself.

She didn't give the decision much thought. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Deal." She stated and they shook hands to confirm their bargain.

"So, talk to me. About anything."

Kagome decided to face forward. She knew what she wanted to ask of him but was unsure because she didn't want to make their friendship more awkward than it already was to her.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this but...it's now or never.'

"You know Inuyasha. I feel like since I've been here, you've been my only friend." She started off. Her statement his him like a truck, causing a huge lump to form in his throat. He let her continue.

"I know that's weird and all because we haven't known eachother that long but as far as I'm concerned, you've had my back, you talk to me like I'm an actual person, and you always consider my feelings. That's more than I could ever ask for considering the two people I know here on campus are complete assholes now"

His chest began to warm up and his stomach felt butterflies bursting from the inside. After everything that had gone down, it made him happy to know that Kagome appreciated him and actually considered him a friend.

"I just wanted to let you know those things before I said anything else...so..." She took a few seconds to pause before continuing. "I know we have been doing stuff with each other and it's been great and all but...I don't really know what I'm feeling so I was thinking of telling you what I do feel and hope that you can make some sense of it for me?" She still wasn't able to look at him although he was able to look over at her. She fiddled with her fingers to keep her eyes distracted and her headstill.

Inuyasha had a feeling that he knew where she was going to take the conversation and he had no problem helping her make sense of things. "I'm all ears Kagome. I won't judge. Promise." He said softly. He knew she probably was really embarrassed or scared to speak her mind.

She took a deep breath in before speaking. "I can't say that I like you in a crush type of way because honestly I don't know how that feels anymore. It's been so long since I've even thought of looking at another guy... I do know that I like having you as a friend though and as someone that can stay by my side. You've made me really happy in our short time together and I would like to see where things could go as far as our friendship is concerned."

Inuyasha's chest almost caved in at the thought of being in the friendzone but he kept his face straight and his ears focused, wanting to give her his full attention before any of his thoughts. He made sure to look at her body language as well as she was talking.

"With that being said, I find you...uh...I find you..." She began to tripping over her words as she found herself not wanting to let him know what she was really feeling inside.

 _'Kagome, you gotta calm down. Just think of him as your therapist. Not your friend. Just let it out...but he has already said so much about pushing away girls that like him...ugh. I just have to watch my wording...yeah. That's it.'_

She took another breath and closed her eyes. "I find you incredibly attractive...so much to the point where it is a little distracting even when I'm not around you. What we've been doing together sexually hasn't made that any better either. It's made things worse. I love what you do to me but at the same time, it's not like me to throw myself out there to someone. I don't open up as fast with people in a friend type of way so for me to even have gone this far with you sexually is pretty bold for me...so much that is has me questioning if I even know who I am or what I stand for."

Inuyasha was making sense of what she was saying any by the time she finished speaking about her character, he had already figured out what was going on with her. He didn't want to cut her off so even when she paused, he kept quiet to give her a chance to get her thoughts together before speaking again.

"I feel like it's wrong to be doing what I'm doing with you but I can't explain to myself why it's wrong which is making me confused because I don't know if it's wrong or not but I also feel like if I can't explain why it's wrong, then I'm okay. I mean, you showed me you weren't infected with any STDs or anything like that and I'm single and you're single so I shouldn't feel bad but I do and I don't know what's wrong with me."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in what she was saying.

"Then even for a second, I thought about just doing stuff with other people instead of you because I didn't want a day to come where we had to stop being friends because you got a girlfriend or something. I mean, I wouldn't feel comfortable being someone's girl and they had some friend that was a fuck buddy so just saying...but um yeah. That's mostly it I think..." She trailed off towards the end.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Inuyasha figured she had said everything she desired to and decided to start talking.

"Okay, well first off thanks for sharing all of that with me. I'm sure it wasn't easy but I do have a question. Are you asking me for advice or are you asking me to tell me what you're feeling?"

He was still looking at her as she kept her head down. He didn't mind. Anything that made her more comfortable, he was all for it.

She let out a sigh. "I guess a little bit of both...and I guess what you're feeling too?" She looked up at him for the first time since that conversation started with hopeful eyes. She began to feel her stomach twist and turn and she wasn't exactly sure if it came from hunger or the nervousness she felt as she awaited to hear his answer.

He nodded and then looked away from her. She also turned her head back to it's original position.

"Okay well I will do them in order since that's what I would normally do when I was helping my mom with patients. You're feeling things that are completely normal Kagome. There is nothing really good or bad in this world. Only what we as people have made acceptable and unnacceptable. Things I think I am doing right might seem ok for me to do but someone else might see me as an asshole for doing that. At the end of the day, as long as you're sticking to what feels right to you, then you shouldn't have to worry about what's wrong or right."

He spoke to her the only way he knew how. From the heart. As he went on, he began to look up at the ceiling.

"If you wanna go be with other people...then I guess I mean it isn't really up to me on that end. I'm okay with anything for right now to be honest. If you wanna go and sleep around, that's cool too. If you want to stay to yourself or whatever, that's fine. As long as you're happy. Find what works for you. That's my advice...and no I won't hate you if you want to stop doing stuff with me. I'm not that big of an asshole."

At this point, he answered two-thirds of what she wanted to know. Her chest felt less heavy as the feeling of anxiousness began to pass. Talking to him about their situation and how she was feeling was less awkward than what she thought it would have been. With that being said, she was still looking forward to the final question he had to answer. She looked up at him to see if his facial expression would change but he had managed to look down at her at the same time. She wanted to look away but found herself frozen in the moment.

"I'm pretty sure you're looking forward to this one. How do I feel about everything right? Yeah. I guess it can be hard to read someone like me, yeah? Well you might not like what I have to say but...I'm not in love with you Kagome. I don't have this every dying love for you but I mean I'm pretty sure you don't feel that way either right?" He asked her.

For some reason, his words pricked her slightly in the chest but she brushed the feeling off as quickly as it came. She then shook her head. "Nah. You're right."

"Yeah I figured. " He said before continuing his answer. "I will be the first to say that...well you probably already know this. I'm really open to a certain extent about myself. There is not much I really hide anymore. I kinda just am who I am ya know? Which is why I can sit here and tell you that I am interested in getting to know you more. You've been on my radar since I laid eyes on you and like you, I don't even know if I can count my friends as real friends at this point until they get their act together. I'm so fucking over everyone at this point but you...you my dear. I can't get you out my head. You're just really fun to be around...and cute too-"

"Inuyasha!" She cut him off, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"What? I'm not playing! I'm being so serious right now! Kagome, you are beautiful. Me and Miroku tried to cop your number the minute we saw you. Do you not remember?"

She folded her arms. "Whatever."

"Exactly. Anyway, as I was saying, I like doing stuff with you because you satisfy me mentally. I don't get that from a lot of women so I kinda haven't been on my top notch hoe status since I've been your friend. I actually felt wrong myself for doing anything with you because of this whole Koga thing. Even last night, I thought about it. I don't want to nor do I want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you...but I cannot deny a request when you start moaning in my ear Kagome. That shit is impossible and although I am not the worst of my friends, I am still a dude with a dick that is single and..and..it's just fucking hard okay! I have self control, you're just what my body can't get enough of at the moment and if that't uncomfortable with you, then we can stop."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and intertwined it with hers. "Thank you Inuyasha. I needed that."

He smiled down at her. "Not a problem my dear...but you do know that I won the bet right?"

"Wait what?" She looked up at him dumbfounded as realization hit her. "Dammit!"

"I guess after I get my one hour, then we can stop eh?"

"Fuck you Inuyasha."

The two rested in bed for the next few hours in the morning talking over random subjects before deciding that they couldn't stay in bed forever. Inuyasha let Kagome stay in bed after the two had brushed their teeth and washed their faces. He offered to go fetch the two of them breakfast from somewhere nearby while she enjoy her time in the new place. She didn't argue and Inuyasha promised not to be long. He was out the door within minutes after throwing some grey joggers on and a blank white tee with some regular black converses.

He walked to a nearby spot called Sunny Dip. The small restaurant was along the street their apartment was located on along with a bunch of other stores. He walked in, not really caring too much about the atmosphere of the place. He walked past the hostess at the front to the person manning a cash register in front of a juice bar. The entire menu was plastered at the top of the wall above where the cash register was located. Inuyasha already knew what he and Kagome wanted so he didn't waste much time looking at it.

He ordered regular french toast for himself and a stack of strawberry pancakes with frosted sugar on top for Kagome. She didn't tell him too but he asked for honey and a ton of extra sweetened syrup for her. He laughed to himself on the inside as to how quickly he had adapted to her sugar addiction. While he waited for their food to finish, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the firt number in his favorites.

After a few dialtones went by, a voice could be heard from the other end of the line. "Yes brother."

"Hey, wassup." He greeted Sesshomaru happily.

"Not much. Just sorting through some bullshit my marketers got me into this morning. I can't stay on the phone too long because I have a lot to look at today." Sesshomaru's tone of voice was similar to Naraku's voice. Almost all of the time they were monotone.

"That's fine." Inuyasha responded. " I'm just chilling. Waiting for me and Kagome's food. I decided to call you and see what you were up to. Don't know why I thought you wouldn't be working. You're a fucking workaholic."

"Well someone has to be in this family Inuyasha or the whole family name will go to shit."

"Hey, don't be that way. Mom works really hard. "

"When she isn't babysitting father, yes she is. Very dilligent woman. Just wished she would act like she actually graduated college sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment before responding. "Well, you're old enough to know now I guess. I didn't want to have this conversation right now because I wanted to understand more of what's going on over there with you and that...girl you told me about but. That can wait I guess."

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it. Just tell me what you were talking about with mom."

"Well you were too young so we never wanted to tell you but mom didn't leave her job because she wanted her own business, she started her own business because our dick of a dad starting blowing the family bank account left and right on lord knows what and they were going to take our house because of whatever he did. Starting her own business allowed her to have her own hours and she could make the money she needed to in order to make up for lost bills. She also could run the business and keep a closer eye on our father and his spending habits."

Inuyasha was leaning over the blue counter as he was taking in all of the information his brother was telling him. "Dude, are you fucking kidding me? He really is that bad with money?"

"Inuyasha, take a second and think. Your dad...I mean our dad, excuse my ignorance, is not just any lawyer. He is an infamous lawyer great at defending well known criminals for a hefty check and winning the case. He charges a base fee for those type of cases and another fee if he wins which in fact he has never lost a case when defending those people either. Our mom is one of the most well known mental caretakers in her industry and yet majority of the time we had no money, and I am the one that is putting you through school right now. What did you think was going on?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know...I just...I just thought he was more so a selfish person-"

"Yes he is. Don't ever doubt that. " He cut Inuyasha off. "But he isn't this selfish person that saves money. He throws is all away. It's starting to piss me off too because I got ahold of some of his most recent receipts and I wanna know who the fuck is he walking around taking to the chanel store and Baby's R US. I will be flying out to see our parents next weekend and I am going to address him. Our mother has invested too much time and energy into him to be played like this. I will not allow it Inuyasha."

The cashier came from behind the back door with a bag of two containers in hand. He handed the bag to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha handed him his debit card. "Yeah, please talk to him. That's so crazy." He said, and then grabbed his debit card back before exiting the store.

"Don't worry too much about it Inuyasha. I spent many sleepless nights alone and drained so that you wouldn't have to suffer from their decisions. As long as I'm here, I don't want you going to them for anything. They have been going through some things and I just don't want them using you as a pawn anymore."

"Yeah, thanks Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha was walking down the sunny street, passing by a few couples holding hands here and there.

"Well, I have to go but before I do, tell me this. Who is this woman Inuyasha that I had to stop a business meeting for so that I could get you two a last minute furnished apartment?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Someone I met first day of the semester."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious but check this out. She is beautiful, and smart but I found out her boyfriend, who was also our roommate, was cheating on her. I told her or whatever and he went ballistic. Tried to rape her, beat her, beat me up, all types of crazy shit. I didn't want to be there anymore with him because my other friend roommates were basically condoning it and I wasn't here for it so. I couldn't just leave her there Sesshomaru."

"Why are you always trying to save these girls Inuyasha? They don't want to be saved."

"I don't know but she won't be staying with me. This is just till the DA can get her a room which will hopefully be this week."

"If you say so...do you like her?"

"If I tell you, will you make fun of me?"

"Of course I will."

"Well, I don't like her like that but I think I might have a crush on her. Just a little tiny tiny tiny one."

"You like her. Got it. Note taken."

"Ugh, Sesshomaru it's not like that. She is just really pretty and smart and funny and I like being around her is all."

"Inuyasha, You haven't liked a girl like that in almost three years. I don't count those failed forced attempts you tried to do to get people off your ass over the past two years. Since that one girl, you've been so picky on even getting a girlfriend. So do me a favor, at least try?"

"...I'll think about it."

"You'll do it? Great. Let me know how it goes and please don't fuck this up. I have to go. They are knocking at my office window trying to get me to come out or something. I don't know what they want but I will try to stop by next weekend when I got to see our parents. Love you and see you soon."

"Yeah yeah, Whatever Sesshomaru, love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and made his way into the building. When he got to the apartment room, he put the key in and was met with the smell of french vanilla. He locked the door behind him and walked straight back to his room. The door was cracked. He pushed it open and saw Kagome devouring a tub of ice cream in her lap as she watched something on her phone. Seeing him enter, she put her phone and spoon down, and placed the ice cream lid back on the tub.

"Oh you're back! How does the food look?" She said, pushing the ice cream to the side.

He gave her a half lidded look. "Are you serious? Where the fuck did you get ice cream from?" He walked to the bed and sat their food on the bed.

"Oh! I was walking around, just getting a better look at the place and went into the fridge just for giggles and saw some food baskets for us. The one in the freezer had ice cream and I couldn't help myelf. Want some?" She stuck the ice cream tub in from of her and Inuyasha immediately shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm not a sugar person like that."

She stuck her tongue out at him and put the ice cream on the nightstand beside her. "Because you suck."

"Whatever my dear. I didn't look at the food because I was distracted on the phone. My bad but it smelled like ours so." He pulled their two marked containers out and handed one to her that had the letter P on it. She opened up the box and her face lit up with excitement. She clapped her hands together and did a small happy dance in place.

Watching her wiggle her hips back and forth along with her shoulders made him laugh. He couldn't help but feel warm from seeing her so happy about food.

'Now why would any man not want to see this happy face?' He thought to himself. It was hard for Inuyasha to imagine anyone telling Kagome she needed to lose weight. She loved to eat. Especially sweet stuff.

'I mean, if her health is a concern to them, all they had to do was work out with her. Fruit is sweet too, they could give her that- fuck it, people are just dumb. They never think of anything.'

He took out his food and ate along with Kagome on the bed. While he was eating, his phone vibrated. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket and put in the passcode. Pulling down the screen, he saw the text was from hojo.

Hojo: Yo, haven't seen ya in a bit. When is the next time you coming by?

He texted him back instantly.

Inuyasha: I'm actually free today, I'll drop by a little later.

As the two of them texted back and forth, Kagome grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her and saw a text from shippo.

Shippo: Hey girlie. Hows everything going?

She texted him back.

Kagome: Great actually. But I had a super weird convo with inu this morning tho

Shippo wanted to know everything that was going on but Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to be around when she talked to him. She just wanted some quality friend time with Shippo. After finishing her pancakes, she wiped her mouth and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh, I'm stuffed." She said.

Inuyasha giggled. " I'm sure you are."

He picked up their trash and threw it away in the kitchen. When he returned to the room, Kagome was on her phone. He rested himself next to her on his stomach.

"You doing anything later?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am actually. Going to see Hojo for a bit later. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Shippo is coming by later. I just wanted to know if you were going to be here or not."

"Yeah, you two enjoy your girl time. I'll be out for a bit." He responded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He is a boy Inuyasha."

"Okay…your point?"

She smacked him on the back of his shoulder. "Bequiet. You're not allowed to speak anymore."

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventful. Kagome used up most of her time sorting through the bags Inuyasha had packed for her and putting her stuff away. Although she knew she wouldn't be staying at the apartment forever, she still wanted it to feel like home when she came in. Inuyasha took a midday nap and didn't wake up till around 5:30pm. Kagome was just finishing putting the last of her things away when he woke up. She heard him shuffle around in the bed and skipped her way back into his room.

She picked up the large pillow beside him and pounced the pillow on his head. "Wake up. Don't you have somewhere to be?" She said.

He groaned. "I know, I know. Damn." He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

Kagome mentioned to him that Shippo was on his way as he went into the bathroom to freshen up. He didn't take long and was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes. He kept his same attire on. After throwing his keys, wallet, and phone into his pockets, he gave Kagome a wave goodbye before he was out the door.

"Don't forget tonight is a school night for us Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered as the door closed shut. She knew he heard her because of his hearing though.

Not too long after Inuyasha had left out, there was already a knock on the door. Kagome ran to the door to peep through the peephole. Upon seeing the familiar orange hair, she squealed in delight.

"Hey!" She said.

Shippo gave her a small quick hug, making sure he didn't hit her with his tote bag. "Hey girl!" He responded.

Kagome locked the door behind him. "So how are you?" She asked.

Shippo sat on the three-seater couch near the door and put his bag next to him. "I'm good. Mad as hell you all left me to deal with that BS back at the dorm or whatever you wanna call it.

"What's going on now?" Kagome asked, taking a seat on the couch across from Shippo.

"Girl, everything. Kouga just would not shut the fuck up, Miroku keeps talking shit about Inuyasha like I won't smack him in the mouth, and Naraku…Naraku has been chills. He's been doing him so not too many issues from him but those other two are climbing on my nerves." Shippo rested his elbow on the arm rest and his head in his palm.

Kagome folder her arms and bared a soft look of concern. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know it sucks. That's why Inuyasha and I got outta there."

"And left me. I know. But it's cool. I didn't stay there. It was too much so I ended up spending the night with Bankotsu in his room."

"Wait, he got accepted into our school?" She asked.

"Yeah. He fell for me and decided to follow me to the ends of the earth. At the time though, I found that really stalkerish and was against us sharing a dorm together for the simple fact that I didn't know if he would turn out to be some crazy dude or a serial killer or some shit like that. That's why I don't blame y'all because I could've been cooped up with bae but nope. I was being cautious."

Kagome fiddled with her fingers in her lap and gave him a comforting smile. "it never hurts to be cautious."

"Yeah, I know but speaking of cautious, what's going on between you and dog boy."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes bitch, him. Spill all of the hot cheetos."

She leaned back, covering her mouth as she whaled in laughter. "Oh my gosh, hot cheetos? Really?"

He moved his head from his palm and flicked his fingers at her. "Yes, spill the cheetos and stop stalling!"

"Okokok. So, I did some stuff with him last night-"

"Oooh, you a nasty bitch. Tell me more." He said, pulling a bag of hot cheetos out of his bag.

Kagome did her best to contain her laughter but the story itself was making her smile so hard, she struggled to get the words out. "I mean we didn't do much. Just the usual head and stuff…but I did give him head and-"

"Oooh!" Shippo sqealed, kicking his short legs back and forth.

"Theeeeen, that was it. But after all that, I woke up and he was laying down on my stomach and I found myself just thinking about everything. I couldn't make sense of any of it and…you're gonna think I'm dumb for this but…I asked him for advice and stuff and basically told him everything I was feeling and stuff like that."

Shippo's excited duck lips quickly fell into a straight line. "Yes, you are dumb but still tell me what happened."

Kagome went on and explained the entirety of the morning conversation between her and Inuyasha. Once she stopped talking, Shippo was looking at her with his mouth open.

"So, what I'm getting from this is…you basically told him you don't like him like that and you don't know if you want to be a hoe or not or if it's just being a hoe with him you don't want?"

She nodded.

He fanned out his fingers and placed his middle one on his forehead. "Girl, I have to teach you how to get a man. You started off good with the bet but that conversation, you should've just left that alone but it's too late for that now."

"He said he feels similar too Shippo."

"Kagome don't be dumb. Inuyasha likes you, he just doesn't know it yet but trust me, you'll find out soon enough." He stated.

"How so? Is he nuts too? Because I really don't want to deal with another Kouga-"

"No girl. Inuyasha is sane…he's just a little…jealous I guess you could say. Not in a bad way though."

Kagome slouched in her seat. "Ugh! No, I do not need any of this boy trouble. That's why I don't want to deal with anything serious right now."

"Kagome chill. He is the cute type of jealous. He will want like hella attention if he even sees another guy looking your way. He can get nasty jealous but that doesn't happen too often. Either way, he is nothing like Kouga. That man is just possessive in general."

She let out an elongated sigh. "I don't know Shippo. I just don't want to get caught up and get my feelings hurt or even hurt his feelings. I don't know exactly what it is I want right now."

He put a finger to his chin and tapped twice. "Hmm. Well Kagome. My only advice to that is see other guys. You'll never know if you don't try."

"You think so?"

"I don't know to be honest but Inuyasha isn't the only guy on campus."

"Well…isn't he like a player or something? I don't want to get involved with that." She said.

"No, no. He does not play women, he sleeps with women and tells them to have a nice day."

Kagome popped up when Shippo said that. "Wait, he does what?"

"Girl Inuyasha is honest but he is rude. Like he will sleep with a girl and put her ass out. I remember one time before this past summer, we had a party and Inuyasha fucked this girl to sleep, and once he was done, he tried to shake her but she wouldn't wake up so he threw water on her face and made her get out of his bed. Why did we let him do that? That poor girl. She was so upset but hey, Inuyasha just does not like anyone but him sleeping in his bed."

Kagome titled her head to the side. "But…he lets me in his bed all the time."

"….Bitch! Why did I just realize that?! Girl, tell me he don't like you again and we fighting. Girl! He HATES when girls that aren't his girlfriend sleep in his bed. For the past few years, it's been that way anyway."

She lifted her feet up to lay sideways on the couch. "Well I mean I still don't think it means anything."

"Kagome…if you knew what Inuyasha has been through, you would not be saying that but that's not a story of mine to tell you. That's for Inuyasha to tell…Shit. Don't even tell him I told you there was a story to begin with."

Kagome found Shippo's presence extremely comforting and she wasn't picking up on anything negative from his. She appreciated his honestly and straightforwardness. It was something she liked about Inuyasha as well and she figured that she had probably been looking for the wrong traits in friends her entire lifetime.

"Well tell me this Shippo…can I like Inuyasha but still see other guys? Would that be wrong?"

He shook his head. "The man's my cousin but no. You can like him but still want to expand your options. I don't know how it will make him feel but as far as I know, it's not wrong if you're single…I would encourage you though to see how he feels about you."

"He said he likes me but doesn't like me basically." She responded.

"He likes you. That's just what I think but hey, if he said that, then he can't be mad when you start doing you."

"Yeah, I guess…"

He gave her a small smirk. "But make sure to do yourself a favor Kagome." He said.

She looked up at him, intrigued. "What is that?" She asked.

"Don't fall into the daddy fetish. That shit will fuck up your life. Bankotsu will literally curse me out during sex if I don't call him Daddy. I know Inuyasha has a daddy fetish too so if you do pursue him, once you call him daddy, that's it. He's not letting you date anyone else. "

Kagome thoughts trailed back to the night before for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh my dear. It gets a lot harder than this. Trust me..." He responded as he finished towel drying her hair. As he lifted the heavy material from her head, he replaced the taken space with his mouth in front of her earlobe. "And if you're a good girl for daddy, then I might even let you ride me one day."

"Good girl. Just like that for daddy. "

"Well I should've figured that much about him...but I find that weird to be honest. I can't imagine calling anyone daddy. Ew! Even just saying it is weird!"

"You say that now..."

BREAK HERE

At the bar, Inuyasha was getting a mouthful from his friend Hojo the bartender. When Inuyasha had arrived, Hojo was cursing out a few guys who were trying to bribe him into slipping something into the drinks they wanted to buy for some of the girls there. Hojo let them have it and had security escort them out as Inuyasha walked towards the bar. He took a seat in his normal spot in front of Hojo. It took his friend a moment to notice his presence because he was eyeing the men all the way out the door until they were out of sight. Once the swinging door closed behind them, Hojo shook his head, and went back to cleaning the dirty glasses he set aside.

"Inuyasha..." He started, finally acknowledging his presence. "I swear on everything, I'm gonna blow my damn head into a casket if I have to keep putting up with this shit. Why the fuck would they ask me some dumb shit like that? What do I look like? I'm a fucking bartender. I'm not losing my job over any golden dollar I tell you. Everything that glitters ain't gold and no billion is worth me sitting in jail over a rape charge I ain't do. Fuck that."

Inuyasha sucked his teeth. "You say that like these college boys actually get convicted when they rape a woman."

"Oh shit. True. But still, I could never live with the thought of it." He said, pulling out the all too familar liquor bottles. He mixed the drink quickly and slammed the glass down in front of Inuyasha.

"Here ya go my friend, it's on the house. You're usual as usual."

He chuckled before taking his first sip. "You're crazy Hojo."

"Yeah yeah. So what's going on with Kouga? Word gets around Inuyasha and this bartender has nothing better to do than eavesdrop on all the conversations. "

Inuyasha wasn't shocked to hear Kouga's name but was a little taken aback at the fact that Hojo found out so quickly. "What do you know so far?" He asked.

Hojo shrugged, putting a glass down and moving on to wipe down the next in line. "Not much. There was a party, Kouga fucked shit up, and beat a guy up because his girl broke up with him after cheating on him with his best friend. Then he went to jail. The story sounds like something out of a really bad movie so I thought I'd ask you about it."

Inuyasha put his head down over top of his drink and folder his arms around it. "Well unfortunately all of that is true with the exception of the best friend thing and Kagome cheating. I am not his best friend, a friend maybe. Depends on how you look at it. But me personally, I don't see Kouga and I as friends like I thought I did."

"Wow, you actually considered him a friend?"

Inuyasha lifted his head up. "Eh, not a close friend but a friend enough to where if we were in the same room, I would speak. He wasn't nothing special and I honestly had a hard time opening up to him because I didn't trust him for a while. Once I let my guard down, I noticed little shit about him that threw me off so I never got too close to him but we've given each other advice here and there. After seeing how he is, how he really feels, and what him and Miroku have been up to, I don't feel like he ever was my friend to begin with."

Hojo nodded. "Is that why you don't care about going after his girl?"

The half demon smirked, sucking his bottom lip in. "Who said I was going after her?"

"Well clearly something happened. You made the wolf demon go nuts."

"Pfft. He made his own self go nuts. All of this is his fault anyway."

Hojo sat his glass down and threw his cloth to the side. He leaned over the counter to face Inuyasha. "Tell me how is it his fault you're tryna get his girl?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a straight face. "He shouldn't have fucked up, because there wouldn't have been shit for me to tell. He would've still had his girl, we both would have been cool, and I wouldn't be hooked on eating this girl but hey. Hopefully he learns from this-"

"So you are trying to get at her! I knew it! Oh boy. This is exciting dog." His newyorker accent strongly rolled off of his tongue as he slammed his palm down on the counter.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved him off. "Nah, just wanna keep her around for a bit. She's cute and nice to talk to. I thought I told you all of this last time I was here?"

Hojo threw his hands up, shaking his head. "Alright man, if you say so but I call it. That's gonna be the next one for you. If she ain't the one, she will at least be the next one to get you there. I know we talked but you were still on the fence a bit, you're heading deeper in the waters now it seems."

"Hojo listen, even if she was the one, the girl just got out of a relationship. It was three years long remind you. The same man tried to rape her, and beat her. Plus she doesn't have any real friends here on campus. That's an entire setup man."

Hojo rolled his eyes before catching site of the two girls that took a seat at the other end of the bar. He hollered to ask them if they wanted anything but they only asked for water. He threw some ice into two tall glasses, spray water inside, and slid them down the counter. He then turned back to Inuyasha, not paying the astonished women any mind.

"Inuyasha, I'm really curious so don't mind me too much but what you gonna do if the girl does catch feelings for ya? What if you catch feelings for her?"

Inuyasha took another sip of his drink. "Simple. I stay away from her-"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm just kidding! Damn calm down. Already ready to jump down my throat and shit... I don't know how i'll act to be honest. Only time will tell but I'd probably just turn her down because I don't wanna be the next guy to break her heart. She's too good for that and has already been through a lot."

"hmph. Interesting." Hojo said, pulling up a bar stool from his spot.

"No I don't feel bad at all. Me and that dipshit were never friends in my eyes. I hold no obligation or loyalty to him."

Hojo let out a small laugh. "I mean hey if it's how you feel, it's how you fe-"

"Hey there big boy." A deep sultry voice slithered from behind Inuyasha, rubbing her freshly manicured fingertips against his shoulder.

He slapped her hand off of him and rotated his shoulders forward. "Fuck do you want kikyo?"

"I just wanted to know how my lover was doing...Hi Hojo." She said but Hojo didn't reply. He got up from his stool and busied himself with organizing his stash of liquor on the wall. He wasn't all too interested in the woman dressed in nothing but gold booty shorts and a white triangle bar barely covering her nipples.

Inuyasha massaged the left corner of his forehead with his hand, trying to move along the headache that began to form. "Kikyo listen. I don't want you, what part of that don't you understand?" He asked, still refusing to look at her.

She leaned against the counter beside his, pushing her chest out at him. "Oh really? That's not what my text messages say-"

"What fucking text messages?" He asked, cutting her off.

She bobbled her head back and forth as she spoke. "Oh Inuyasha. You really think that I wouldn't keep the receipts?"

He put his palm in her face. "First of all, its 'you thought' and second of all, there are no receipts. You're just a crazy bitch." He said to her harshly still facing forward.

She smacked his hand out of her face. "Don't you speak to your girlfriend like that Inuyasha! I will tell everyone about us if you keep trying to ignore me! I will expose you for the scumbag you really are!"

As she said that, he finally looked at her with his hands folded in front of him, eyes pointed at her in the most irritated of ways.

"You do that and I can tell you right now that you'll be dealing with a storm I don't think you're quite ready for. Don't test me Kikyo. I already know you even tried to sleep with me 'friend' after you couldn't get at me so miss me with the bullshit."

She pushed up off of the counter and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, since you feel that way, I will just continue on getting more information out of Miroku and Kouga who both by the way already told me about your last girl so maybe it just isn't meant for you to have a gorgeous girl like myself on your side. I'm drop dead gorgeous but I'm not trying to drop dead-"

"Kikyo, get the fuck out because that shit is uncalled for!" Hojo screamed at her, throwing a glass onto the floor. The music wasn't that loud so everyone's attention turned to the sound of the shattering glass.

Inuyasha's face had already started to heat up when Kikyo opened her mouth but he was shocked to hear Hojo go off. "Hojo-"

"No Inuyasha! That is not cool, this is my bar and I will not allow anyone to come in here and openly disrespect my friends like that! Either you apologize or get the hell out sis because you're not going to ever step foot in that door again!"

Kikyo's mouth was on the floor and her hand was on her chest. She started to gasp overdramatically over and over again until she turns on her silver heels and storms out of the place. As soon as she was out of sight, most of the kids began laughing and talking about what had just happened.

Hojo took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked over at Inuyasha with tiredness in his eyes. "I think I'm the one that needs a drink now."

Inuyasha was standing up now, with his phone in hand and drink forgotten. He puffed air into his cheeks and began to shake his head. Without a second thought, he sent a lengthy text to Miroku and Kouga before blocking their numbers. He also sent a quick text to Kagome and someone else before shutting his phone off.

He looked back at Hojo with the same expression. "Hojo. I've had enough drinks for the night and I need to find my chill before I kill someone tonight so I'm gonna go."

"Alright, where are you- Okay nevermind then. Bye." Hojo said, trying to ask him a question but Inuyasha power walked outside faster than he could blink.

' _Thank goodness we close early on sundays.'_ He thought to himself before retreating to the back room to calm his thoughts.

* * *

The night began to settle in and before the two realized it, midnight was upon the both of them. When Bankotsu called Shippo to let him know he was there to pick him up, Shippo kiss Kagome on the cheek goodbye and waved to her as she shut the door behind him. She took a look at the time and jumped a little at how late it was. As quick as that thought came, so did the next one which wondered where Inuyasha had gone so late.

She went to grab her phone when she had noticed a text from him almost over three hours ago. She mentally applauded herself for not touching her phone much the entire time Shippo was over but she also mentally kicked herself for not responding back in a timely manner. She opened the text and read it.

Inuyasha: Hey love...don't wait up tonight. Be home as quick as I can

The joyous smile widened across her face, stretching at her cheeks. She found it very heartwaming whenever he would call her little nicknames. It was something she enjoyed from relationships and appreciated she didn't have to jump in one to get the same treatment. She typed away and sent him a text back.

Kagome: Hey there Inu. Sorry I'm just getting this. Shippo jus left and I wasn't on my phone. I'll see you tomorrow and drive safe please! I know you've been drinking!

She giggled like a schoolgirl and the thought of Inuyasha reading her text and getting smart with her back about his driving abilities but to her dismay, Inuyasha did not text back as quickly this time. She took a shower, and had gotten dressed in her room which took a little over fifteen minutes total and he still had not gotten back to her. From her experience, he was normally a quick texter. She contemplated sending him another just in case he didn't feel that text come through but once she picked up her phone, she hesitated.

'Wait...I don't wanna look desparate...but we are friends. Friends can check on each other...yeah. That's all this is.'

Kagome: Hey, everything okay? You never texted me back

She laid down in her own bed and made herself comfortable under the thick pink blanket. She found herself waiting up for about half an hour waiting for him to text back but she never received anything. She fell asleep on her own but shortly after was awoken by a slam outside her door. She jumped out of her sleep, breathing heavily from the scare. Before she could think, she heard the sound of Inuyasha's cracking voice.

"Sesshomaru I am so fucking serious, I want to hurt her and them! Do you NOT hear how frustrated I am Sesshomaru?!...So! I don't care. I'm not committed or anything like that. I only fucked her to calm myself down. I left right afterwards...I-I...ugh! Just bye Sesshomaru because you're not fucking helping right now!"

A second slam was followed by Inuyasha ending the phonecall with the sound of the shower coming shortly after. Kagome took a second to collect herself after realizing what Inuyasha had said.

'He...he slept with someone?'

She couldn't understand why but hearing him say those words stung throughout her nerves. She buried herself into her pillows and blankets, closing her eyes to try and force herself into sleep.

'But...why do I care?'

She couldn't stop replaying the conversation in her head. The thoughts rung so loudly, that she didn't hear her own bedroom door crack open and close. She did feel the weight of the bed shift when a body hovered above her.

Inuyasha flopped down beside her, nuzzling into her back. "Kagome I'm sorry..." He said. His alcohol stained breath faintly waved past her nostrils. It was strong.

"I know you heard me...it's just really hard to love you know? I don't know how else to get her off of my mind...I hurt someone and I don't want to hurt you...but I weally like you..a lot." He was talking and his speech began to slur up. Kagome was frozen in place, surprised by his actions but still upset from his earlier words.

"I have the bigest cwush on youuuu. You're so amajiiiing. I want to be yours but I don't know if you'll be mine. I'm ready to move on. I don't wanna think about her anymer...mmm." From talking to sleeping just like that, Inuyasha passed out while he was still behind her.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" She called out to see if he was faking or not. When she received no reply, she tried to shove his body away but this resulted in him grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. After a five minute struggle, Kagome finally gave in deciding to sleep so that she wouldn't be tired for class in the morning. Nonetheless, she still couldn't shake how upset she was from what he said regardless of his drunk confession of love to her.

* * *

Wooh. That was long. Me go nap now. lol. Thank you all for following and I will see you all next chapter! (NOTE: I made sexy time a little more realistic and less sexy here because I didn't want Kagome to be some unrealistic expert as head ya know?)If you aren't following my blog on wordpress dot com, I suggest you do because I update there a lot. My name on there is inusitter and you can actually find the link in my profile on the top.

 **REVIEW REPLIES.**

Missyouneek818: Lol well they are apart of the reason for his rage but I will keep that spoiler under wraps. Kouga is an entire folder case so keep that in mind. I've always imagined Kagome with a thicker lower half because the anime made her look that way to me lol. She was never skinny to me like that. She had hips for days lol

Hive-chan: Sesshomaru is one of my favorite characters in this story so far. I love him xD and Bankotsu will be the snack of the story lmao. I am looking forward to you playlist as well :) can't wait to see what gets played for what. I made this whole chapter dedicated to development XD hope it wasn't too dialogue heavy

Susu-anon: I have tumblr now that I will be using more now that chapter 14 is out of my head lol. I have time now to take care of it lol. Shippo is Inuyasha's cousin but they have a weird backstory you all will be finding out later in the story. It's really funny because Shippo used to be less shady and ratchet.

MinniXCX: I hope this chapter length suited you XD And I hope you enjoyed the sexytime. There will be plenty ;)

Christopher: Hi! Welcome! I hope you will continue to read my story XD I know it's a little ratchet but I hope it will keep you satisfied.

Narakuson: Yo, your username has inspired me XD I can only hope my naraku character has served you well. He will be used more later on :) and I hope you will continue to read! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the AMAZING support on the last chapter. **(THERE WILL BE A LOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER)** I would lke to welcome all new readers, and followers as well as anonymous viewers. Your love is much appreciated. I'm super stoked to see all of your reactions for all the plot twists to come! Enjoy!

 **A/N: PLEASE READ:** Muso is the no face guy from Naraku's body for those that need a fresh reminder. He will be mentioned. Also, this chapter is only about this length for a reason. Please check out my blog to find out you. I won't talk anymore because you all have been patient for this

* * *

The dawn came before Kagome knew it and although Inuyasha's brother did a good job of getting the college students sun blocking curtains, there was nothing he could about the alarms they had set when it was time for class. Kagome's 8 o'clock alarm went off on her phone and she jumped up from the loud sudden noise invading her eardrums. Quickly she snatched her phone off of the nightstand, and swiped the alarm to be dismissed. She felt the emptiness beside her and noticed that Inuyasha was gone.

 _'Was it all a dream...'_

She put a hand to head to collect herself from the night before.

 _'He comes in here talking nonsense and then I dream about the guy...this is just gonna be my life it seems. Beautiful men I can't have.'_

She then remembered her agitation with the half demon and decided to get herself ready without speaking to him. That would've been a lot easier if he wasn't sitting beside her door when she opened it. She jumped to the right slightly before closing her eyes and covering her chest with her hand.

"You scared the shit out of me." She said lightly under her breath.

"Sorry." He said. The sound of his hoarse morning voice was still present so Kagome figured he hadn't been up that long.

She didn't let the thought linger too long as she still tried to keep in mind what he had said on the phone. She walked past him and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After brushing her teeth, she spent the next ten minutes in the shower. She wrapped a towel around her before exiting the bathroom only to see Inuyasha still sitting down beside her bedroom door, his head still tilted downwards, and his facial expressions flat and stoic. She wanted to keep up her attitude, but couldn't help wonder what had gotten into him.

"Ya know, it's pretty creepy of you to be posted outside of my room like this-"

"Kagome did I say anything weird last night?" He cut her off.

His question was abrupt, causing her to hesitate before responding. "Uh...yeah. Don't worry about it thought. I know you were drunk or whatever so don't think too much about it."

"Like what? What kind of things did I say?" His voice was sad and low as if he thought he did something wrong.

'Well he did do something wrong..' Kagome thought to herself.

"I mean, just silly stuff like you have crush on me, you like me, you hurt some girl, and it was just a bunch of silly stuff. Nothing serious so don't worry about it."

Inuyasha face palmed and slid hid hand down his face. "Fuuuuck...okay. I thought so."

Kagome was confused by his whole demeanor change. "Yeah well um...I have to get going because of clas-oh shit! I forgot we aren't exactly on campus anymore! I can't walk to class!" She said, smacking her hand against her forehead.

Inuyasha picked himself off of the floor and dusted his sweatpants off. "Don't worry about it. Just put your clothes on and I'll drive you." He said, walking back towards his room. Before Kagome could react, he shut his door.

Inside of her room, she threw a pair of sky blue draw string shorts on with an off the shoulder white crop top. She brushed her hair out and threw it up into a messy bun before putting on a pair of regular white pointy flats. She ran out the room, grabbing her bag from the floor and her phone off the dresser, to see Inuyasha in some sweats and a t-shirt waiting for her at the door staring at his phone.

"I'm ready." She said.

Inuyasha nodded, putting his phone in his pocket and taking his keys out of his other pocket. He opened the door for her, letting her go through first so that he could lock the door behind them.

Once the two of them were in the car, Inuyasha pulled out of the filled parking lot and for the next five minutes, there was nothing but silence between the two young adults. Kagome distracted herself from the tension by looking at her phone but it was hard to shake off anything when the guy was right next to her. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't bother to feel anything. Inuyasha was getting ready to turn into their campus but the traffic in the turn lane was backed up so he rested his arms to the side of him as he waited.

Kagome tried her best to break the awkward situation. "So...how was last night?"

"Good." Was all he said.

Kagome in return tried to keep it going. "Anything happen that made it...so good?"

"Not really." He said, not trying to say more than one to two words at a time.

Kagome took the hint that he didn't want to talk but for whatever reason, it frustrated her that he didn't want to talk just as much as it made her worry as to what was wrong with the upbeat man she was getting to know.

 _'Maybe it has nothing to do with me. Maybe he's just going through something...Yeah, just don't say anything Kagome. Leave it be...'_

Although she had been talking to herself in her head, the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I just find it extremely funny how you don't want to talk to me although it's clear you were pretty chatty with me last night."

For the first time all morning, Inuyasha's face showed some emotion as he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about Kagome-"

"You were the one saying you slept with some girl last night, then you get in my bed talking crazy stuff and now you're just not talking to me at all like who does that? Did I not fuck you fast enough for your liking? Was I really just a play thing this whole time?!" The more she talked, the louder she got.

That's when Inuyasha realized that the situation was going further than it should've. "first of all, who told you I slept with someone?"

"I heard you on the phone! It came out of your mouth!"

"Ok, listen here. I didn't sleep with anyone-"

"So you're a liar now?"

Inuyasha put his hands back on the steering wheel as traffic began to move. "No but I didn't even know what the fuck was going on last night. For all I know, drunk me was thinking something entirely different."

"Don't feed me that bullshit Inuyasha because you yourself told me that it takes a while for alcohol to kick in and it was pretty kicked in by the time you got to me so that means you should remember anything before that. It's nearly impossible for you to drive while you're drunk according to you."

She was hollering in his ear but as soon as the possibility of Inuyasha using her for her body even began to connect in her head, she couldn't stop the rest of herself from reacting. Everything just boiled over.

"Kagome, Imma tell you this once and I could care less if you believe me. I didn't fuck any girl last night. Would've been nice but it didn't happen. Plus I don't owe you an explanation anyway so I don't know why you're acting like this anyway." Inuyasha winced at his own words on the inside because he couldn't show it on the outside due to driving in the middle of traffic.

Kagome's eyes widened and she starting to blow her breath inside her cheeks. "You're really fucking serious right now? What happened to Mr. I tell girls my intentions?! Hmm?"

"I do. Which is why you should know that I'm not fucking anyone right now. I'm not obligated to say anything. I just choose to because it saves me from a headache later. If it makes you feel any type of better Kagome, I did try to fuck someone last night. I didn't want it after I got there so I left. Shit, I didn't even want it on the way there. I don't know why I was there in the first place- can we just not talk about this now-"

"You have got to be JOKING right now! You tried to go and fuck someone and then have the nerve to get into my bed?!"

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked around for her class building. "Kagome look, I am sorry drunk me wanted to be loved last night. Clearly the bitch he was with wasn't good enough and he had to come back to a woman he knew was good enough. One he didn't need to fuck to feel paid attention to. I'm sorry if that is what was going through drunk Inuyasha's mind but I can tell you he wasn't trying to be sneaky-"

"Don't try and turn this around like I'm just this goddess woman you wanted! You felt bad for what you did and brought your sorry ass back to me! You had to have done something with her to feel that way Inuyasha! I'm not stupid!"

Inuyasha found the building and luckily enough, there was a parking lot in front of it. The time read 8:52 AM so he figured they had arrived good time but he wasn't through with Kagome just yet.

"Kagome! I fucking kissed the girl, she took her pants off, and got on top of me but it felt fucking nasty so I pushed her off and told her I couldn't stay but she already had given me drinks after I already had drinks at Hojo's bar so yes. By the time I got home, I was fucked up. I damn near crashed into someone's car trying to park. After that, everything is really fuzzy, I don't know what else to tell you!"

"Why would you do that?! Like were we not just in your bed yesterday morning?!"

"Kagome I know! I was just extremely upset okay! That's how old me used to deal with being upset."

Kagome snatched her bag from the car floor, sucking her teeth. "Excuses, excuses. I'm fucking done with you Inuyasha!"

He gripped his knuckles together, pressing his lips in a tight press to keep himself from screaming his lungs out at her in return. She tried to open the car door but Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists.

"Kagome listen to me and calm the fuck DOWN! I was upset because I-because I...I can't talk about this right now but just know I was really upset Kagome. I'm a lot of things but I would never do that to you. I wouldn't do that to anyone! Had I known I would relapse like that, I would have not done anything with you to begin with but because of you, I couldn't do shit with that girl! I couldn't fuck her because I was thinking about you the whole time!"

"Inuyasha get off of me! I don't care what you do. You're not my boyfriend anyway." She said to him, struggling to get out of his hold. Inuyasha still held tight but not enough to wrist burn her.

"No, I'm not but I'm not an asshole. I fucked up by going over there. I know that much but I am not using you for your body and Kagome, and as nice as your body is, if I didn't give a fuck about you, I wouldn't be in here arguing with you right now!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Get off of me!"

Inuyasha shoved himself off of her in a fit of rage and stormed out of his car leaving the door wide open, and the keys in the ignition. Kagome snatched his keys out and locked the car behind her as she stormed off in the direction of her class.

When inside, she shoved her way past a group of students crowding and chatting at the door. The people she shoulder bumped with said a few choice words under their breath but Kagome kept it moving. She walked past Sango sitting in the back without a greeting. As she moved herself to the front of the class, she recognized the orange-reddish hair braided up into a ponytail on one of the students typing away on his laptop.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, taking a seat next to Shippo.

"Hey bitch! I didn't know you had this class!" He said, giving her a hug to the side.

"Yeah well it is a gen-ed."

"Yup, one that I failed like a dummy so here I am. All I had to do was show up and I couldn't even do that. Shame on me."

"Yeah, shame on you." She giggled before taking a huge sigh. "I am all the way over you cousin right now Shippo."

"He fucking up already?" Shippo asked in an unsurprised tone.

Kagome shook her head. "No, more like he's fucking other women." She said leaning her head into her hand.

Shippo shook his head in response. "Mmm. Girl, I told you these men ain't shit. You better get the memo."

"Yeah...I should've taken your advice...and Sango's advice as much as I hate to admit it. She's in this class too. Girl in the back sitting alone with her legs on the table. Not too happy with her right now but...ugh. Man I feel stupid."

Shippo rubbed her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay boo boo kitty. Just bring some men home, and I bet you that'll straighten him up."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But that requires someone actually liking me Shippo."

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his neck. "And? You still cute. Girl make Inuyasha mad and I tell you, it's check mate. He's forever stuck on you. He does not share his females. I told you he is extremely jealous."

"Yeah, I guess but I don't care honestly about making him mad. I feel like he wasted my time especially after I...I trusted him you know?" Kagome said, holding back the tears.

The professor walked in and everyone went silent. Kagome and Shippo went on to pulling out their laptops and texting each other through it. He gave her his skype name and the two quickly forgot the professor was talking.

 **Foxxyboo:** Girl tell me what happened? I know Inuyasha and I know he has his ways but I can't see him just openly screwing you over like that.

 **KagoApril:** Remember when I told you he left to go to the bar? Well according to him, he drank there, drank at another girl house, and then they almost slept together but he didn't because he was thinking of me like does he really expect me to believe that?

 **Foxxyboo:** All T, No shade girl but you did not see through Kouga like that. I love you, I'm your friend so I have to be honest with you. But continue.

 **KagoApril:** -_- Whatever. Anyway, I just don't believe he didn't do anything with her because Shippo, he was gone for a long time. Where could he have went for all that time after leaving the bar? All he wants me to think they did was kiss? I just don't believe it.

 **Foxxyboo:** Well...I don't know Kagome.

 **KagoApril:** His main excuse is that he was upset at something major so he "relapsed" or whatever that's supposed to mean. And I don't know, he comes home and gets into my bed and starts saying stuff like he has a crush on me, and that he hurt this girl really bad and he wants to like me but can't because of this girl and I don't know

 **Foxxyboo:**...Wait. He hurt someone? Did someone bring up Shiori?

 **KagoApril:** Who?

 **Foxxyboo:** Don't ask. But he doesn't just get randomly drunk and ask about her. He's been doing good at not thinking about her.

 **KagoApril:** Oh, one of his exes i'm guessing? Or is it someone here on campus or?

 **Foxxyboo:** Not my story to tell Kagome. Inuyasha will kill me.

 **KagoApril:** Okay but still, to me it feels like he felt bad about what he did, and then tried to kiss up to me when he got home.

 **Foxxyboo:** Kagome, bitch. I love you but if someone brought up Shiori, this don't got shit to do with you honey. Don't be a nosey body and ask him either because he told select few people so if someone even knows her name, he will hunt us down.

 **Foxxyboo:** So leave that topic alone with him. He'll tell you when he is ready. But I can vouch for him. If she was brought up then yeah, Inuyasha gets really upset. To the point where he may even cry so. Other than that, I don't know about the sleeping with other girls stuff.

 **KagoApril:** Okay so what if he was upset? No excuse,

 **Foxxyboo:** You right.

 **KagoApril:** Exactly, so I'm done with him.

 **Foxxyboo:** Good timing, because cute bae staring you down from your left.

Kagome's head shot up as she read Shippo's message. Surprisingly when she turned to the left, there was a young man staring at her but although Kagome clearly caught him in the act, he didn't turn away. Instead he waved at her and and blew a kiss her way. She waved back awkwardly before turning back to Shippo who was shaking in his chair from holding in silent laughter. His fingers then tapped hardly at the keys on his keyborad.

 **Foxxboo:** BITCH, wtf was that ToT We blowing kisses now? omg Kagome.

 **KagoApril:** That's not funny Shippo. He clearly is a creep.

 **Foxxyboo:** What you gone do, call Inuyasha to come beat him up ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **KagoApril:** -_- I'm not telling you anything about me anymore

 **Foxxyboo:** (~˘▾˘)~ Don't be mad at me because you wasn't the one getting dicked down last night.

 **KagoApril:** Bye shippo

 **Foxxyboo:** Don't ex me out Kagome, I'm sorry, i'll stop XD You know I'm shady boots. But come on, you gotta laugh it off. Hoes will be hoes. Don't let him get to you. If he really did do anything with that girl, doesn't mean your life has to stop.

 **KagApril:** I just wish you were a little more sensitive about it considering it just happened...

 **Foxxyboo:** You remember when I made that comment about Inuyasha "cheating" when I met you? If you knew the context behind the shade of that, i'm sure you wouldn't be surprised right now...I wonder if he will tell you about it all one day.

 **KagoApril:** Does this have to do with that shiori girl?

 **Foxxyboo:** I don't know. My lips are sealed. All I will say is that she was my bestfriend but according to Inuyasha, i'm sinning by even telling people that so...

 **KagoApril:** I don't know why you don't just tell me

 **Foxxyboo:** Because your asian ass will be homeless tonight if I do. I'm 100% sure Inuyasha will put you out and he will kick me off of this campus too even though I don't own the place. This whole campus will be shut down tonight. He is extra when it comes to that girl Kagome. You do not understand. (¬_¬)

As Kagome was about the text back, a paper ball hit her desk. She jumped in her chair before looking up in the direction the ball was thrown from. The same man who was blowing her kisses only seconds ago was now using his hands to signal her to unwrap the paper. She didn't need to look back to know Shippo was a cackling mess. The light stomping of his feet was enough for her to get a clear image. Nonetheless, she unwrapped the paper to see a number on it with a little note written at the bottom. It meant nothing to her but she made note that he had some pretty decent handwriting.

 _'Sorry to trouble you_

 _But I couldn't help to notice you_

 _sitting there so beautiful_

 _with a smile so wonderful_

 _I would love for you_

 _to call me some time_

 _I'll be your fifth to your harmony_

 _and make it worth your while_

 _I promise you i'm worth it.'_

She cringed inwardly at his thoughtful but weird poem that also included his phone number under it. She found it slightly creepy that he was already a secret admirer of her and he had only seen her once. Although, she was uncomfortable, she put the note in her pocket before turning back to the red faced kitsune demon. He was holding his breath to stop himself from laughing out loud while the professor was talking. Kagome shook her head and closed her laptop. Since there wasn't much time left in class, she decided it wouldn't hurt her to pay attention for the remainder of time.

When class let out, Kagome and Shippo were walking out behind the group in front of them. Once they had reached the exit, Kagome was shoulder bumped by none other Sango herself. She did bum rush past all the other people in front of her but that wasn't enough to convince Shippo of her true intentions.

"I don't know her but I don't like her already. Why did she wait till we got all the way up here to bump into you like that?" Shippo said, cocking his head to the left.

Kagome waved it off. "That's my cousin Sango Jia. Don't pay her any mind. She's just mad that I'm mad at her."

Shippo scratched the top of his head. "I could've sworn I've heard that name before-wait! That's the Sango that Inuyasha doesn't like isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is but I don't wanna get into that right now. I just want to get away from here and go home."

Shippo had another class to get to while Kagome herself was free for the remainder of her day. She decided it wouldn't hurt her much to walk her new friend to class. As they headed through campus human traffic, Shippo sparked up a random question with Kagome.

"You should call that dude." He said.

Kagome, assuming he had been talking about Inuyasha, rolled her eyes. "I am over him at the moment. I told you I don't even wanna talk to him or about him so can we drop it-"

"I'm talking about that guy from class girl. The cute creepy one."

"What?! Have you lost your mind? Did you see how he was acting in class? What if he's some rapist"

"And what if he's not? Come on Kagome. Just have some fun. You don't have to sleep with him or be his girl."

"Shipppooo" She groaned. "Just drop it already. I don't wanna deal with guys right now. Inuyasha is already a headache."

"But...you just told me you don't wanna deal with him so he can't be a headache if you aren't dealing with him."

She shook her head. "It's not that easy Shippo...I wish it was though."

Sensing her uneasiness, he decided to switch the topic. He offered a story about him and Bankotsu's first fight which made Kagome feel slightly better. She wanted everything uncomfortable off of her mind and didn't care if Shippo's lovestory was the thing to do it. When the two young classmen had arrived at Shippo's class building, Kagome gave him a tight hug before waving him off.

She hated to admit it, but she felt hurt by Inuyasha's actions more than she felt she should be. After dealing with Kouga, she didn't expect to develop any type of emotion for anyone so soon. Although she didn't like to feel used, she did want Inuyasha to be someone she could rely on.

'Ugh. Everything is going to be so awkward now. I freaking live with the guy...oh goodness, what did I get myself into. Stop thinking with your vagina Kagome.'

As she began her ways home, her pocket buzzed against her leg. She took her phone out to see a preview of a text message from Inuyasha. She didn't want to open it but unfortunately, her fingers worked faster than her personal will. She slid the text message open and read it aloud to herself.

 **Inu:** I know you're out of class right now. You have my damn car keys so bring my shit back so I can take both of us home. I don't even feel like going to my first class anymore.

Kagome balled up her fist, grinding her teeth inside her cheek. She didn't want to see him but didn't mind the ride home. It didn't take long for her to decide for her feet were already taking her back to the parked car. After a long ten minute walk in the sun, she could see Inuyasha leaning on the hood of his car in the distance with his hands in his pockets. As soon as she walked up to the car, she pulled his keys out of her pocket and threw them at him. He caught them without even looking her way and slid inside the driver's side.

For the second time that morning, the car ride was silent but Kagome had zero intentions of initiating a round two with the half demon. She found herself staring out the window at the cars passing by and Inuyasha sped recklessly through traffic. She looked over at him for only a second before continuing with her view outside of the window. He had a clear scowl on his face and was barely driving with one finger on the wheel. As much as she tried not to, for the second time that morning, her mind went back on her original intentions.

"Please don't try to kill over whatever dumb reason you're mad for."

Inuyasha jerked the car violently to dodge an incoming car before straightening his wheel. "Who said I'm mad?" He said with a monotone voice.

"Don't play dumb. You're clearly upset for whatever reason when you started everything."

"No one is upset. I am irritated you're acting like a little bitch but that is a discussion for another time."

She whipped her head right around. "Excuse me? No. That is a discussion we can have right now. I'm a little bitch huh? Why?"

"The phrase little bitches are slang for oversensitive people Kagome. Please get with the times." He said, turning the car into the apartment complex.

"I'm the one that's being sensitive? But you're the one sitting here with an attitude-"

"So are you! We both have attitudes, we both are upset, we're being petty as hell to eachother, this isn't a one a one way street so stop trying to pin stuff on me!"

"Whatever Inuyasha."

"Yeah whatever Kagome." He said, mimicking her voice right back at her.

As soon as he parked the car, Kagome stormed out of the car and slammed the car door closed. As soon as she arrived upstairs, she put her key in the door and locked it behind her not caring if Inuyasha had his keys or not this time around. Walking into her room, she placed her bag down with her laptop in it. She shoved her hands into her pockets to remove her phone and anything else inside before she got undressed. She threw her phone onto her bed but stopped when she felt a piece of paper. Unwrapping it, she remembered that she forgot to throw away the note the man from class gave her.

 _'Hmmm. Maybe he isn't that bad? There shouldn't be any harm in texting him I guess.'_ She thought to herself.

The thought of changing her clothes slipped her mind as she fall backwards onto her bed, picking up her phone as she landed. She put the number into her phone and sent a quick text.

 **Kagome:** _Hey, it's the girl from class._

She put her phone down expecting him not to text her back immediately. She didn't know him nor did she know his schedule. For all she could have thought of, he probably was in class or hanging out with friends. She paid the thought of him no more mind as she turned onto her side and and rested her head in her palm. Her eyes closed, she tried to steady her breathing. Before that opportunity could arise, her phone buzzed.

Assuming it was the guy she had just texted and not Inuyasha trying to apologize from his car, she picked her phone up to check. Her assumption was right as the number that showed up as not saved.

 _Hey beautiful. Sorry about earlier. Glad I didn't scare you away...did I?_

She shook her head as if the guy was right in front of her.

 **Kagome:** _No you didn't. What's your name, my name's-_

Kagome stopped herself mid-type before continuing.

 **Kagome:** _No you didn't. What's your name, my name's Kayla but you can call my Kay ;)_

She wasn't sure why she sent the winky face but the guy didn't seem to mind.

 **Muso:** _Beautiful name you have. My name is Muso._

From there, the conversation hit it off. Muso was a fast texter and whenever he was gone for more than five minutes, he made it a priority to apologize and explain his absence to her. That was a plus for Kagome. She didn't expect to learn so much about him. In less than two hours, she found out both of his parent's occupations, his relationship status, his personal occuputation, favorite movie, favorite band, hobbies, and much more. She was so deep into their conversation that she didn't notice the pair of footsteps that had been pacing outside her bedroom door for the past half an hour.

 **Muso:** _You mind if I call you sometime?_

 **Kagome:** _Sure, i'm free tonight if you want to call me then._

 **Muso:** _Sounds like a plan Kay :) can't wait to chat._

She kicked her feet in the air, giggling to herself. She screenshotted the entire conversation and forwarded the pictures to Shippo who then called her a few minutes after she sent the last picture to him. She slid the answer button over.

"Bitch. He is gay"

That caught her off guard. "What? Shippo stop being dumb. He is not gay!"

"Kagome, he might be bisexual but he is not straight. What straight man says _can't wait to chat_ huh? No one bitch. It doesn't work like that. He probably in the closet or something but I'm telling you. He is not straight so you better be prepared to fight men too."

She sucked her teeth at the fox. "Tsk! Shippo you need to chill. Just because he talks like that does not mean he's gay. The way someone talks does not determine their sexuality."

"Kagome, that's true for like 10% of the human population. You better keep ya eyes open."

"Whatever Shippo." She couldn't stand her friend's ignorance but she wasn't in the mood to go back and forth with him.

"Anywho, why are you talking to him? I thought you said he was creepay?" He asked.

"Because I am looking for someone to just hang out and have fun with. Not be a hoe or anything like that."

"Mhm. Sure. That's what we all say."

"Shutup."

"I'm just saying whore. Don't cut me now."

Kagome wasn't entirely too sure inside where she stood with Inuyasha but she did know that she didn't want to waste her time with another man any time soon so she thought it would be best to hang out with other people and get her mind off of everything. Shippo was helping out a lot and Muso seemed sweet to her despite her initial first impression of him.

While Shippo chatted her ear off, she pulled up her email on her phone and to her surprise, there was an email from the dorm administration. Her eyes looked over it and after reading the bottom line, she fisted pumped in the air.

"Yes! Shippo guess what?"

"...what was so important that you had to cut me off?"

"I'm sorry! But the dorm administration emailed me. It says I can move out next week. They have me in the peterson building which is a little smaller than the one I was at but anything is better than living with those asshats."

"Wow. They got back to you that fast? I know people who had to wait up until a month to get moved. I'm surprised they got back to you so quickly."

"I'm special. Duh."

"Whatever whore."

She talked to Shippo for about an hour before telling him she would take a nap. Once she bid him a goodbye, she heard a door slam from the hallway. Rolling her eyes, she turned herself over deciding to not pay the half demon any mind.

Throughout the week, Kagome and Inuyasha continued to ignore each other. Inuyasha didn't offer her rides to school and Kagome would get up extra early to avoid crossing paths with him to the bathroom. When Inuyasha didn't have class, he would leave out of the house just to stay out of Kagome's sight and made it routine to be at Hojo's bar as late as he could. Kagome on the other hand spent her free nights on the phone with her new friend Muso just talking about anything but relationships and Kagome was overly content with that. Shippo also had introduced her to two new men, one who was good for texting and sending her money for food while the other enjoyed skype calls. She would normally text one for food, skype call the next, and end her nights falling asleep on the phone with Muso. Although she felt slightly wrong for talking to all three guys that she had met in the same week, Shippo would praise her and tell her to get her thot on.

Saturday night rolled around and Kagome was sitting in a freshly run bath for herself. Not having told Inuyasha about the DA's email, she packed away all of her belongings in private throughout the week. She was told that she could move in as early as Sunday as long as she picked up her key on Friday which was still sitting in a fresh envelope inside her room.

While she soaked in the tub, she had a new episode of spongebob playing while she enjoyed a newly bought serving of pineapple soda. Patrick started yelling something over the top out of his mouth at spongebob when her phone rung. She kept a towel beside her to wipe her hands with when she needed to use her phone or her laptop. After wiping her hands quickly, she picked up her cell to see a smiling picture of Muso appear. He had sent her the photo to use as his contact picture.

"Hellooo Mushoo."

"Ahh, hello Beautiful. That nickname still? I thought we were past this."

She gigged to herself. "Well you can't tell me your favorite movie is Mulan and that your name is Muso without expecting me to call you Mushoo. It doesn't work that way."

"Ahaha. Okay then you got me gorgeous. Call me whatever you like. As long as you're happy."

She smiled so hard that she had trouble responding to his words.

"You really do know a lot of the right things to say to a girl huh?"

"Well...I do but you're not some girl. You're Kagome so I have to dig deep to my special vault for you."

"Oh do you now?"

"I sure do but hey. I wanted to ask you something. What are you doing tonight?"

Kagome looked at her playlist marathon of Spongebob and pineapple sode before responding. "Oh nothing. Just taking a bath, watch some tv. Why? Did you want to do something?"

"Well...yeah. I wasn't sure how to ask you though. It's nothing special. Just a small cafe with snacks and stuff. It's not candlelight dinner but I just wanted to hang out. Not like a date or anything."

"That's fine Muso. I'll get ready now then since I am still in the tub."

Take your time sweetheart. I drive so it's not like it will take me long to come get you. Just let me know and I'll be right over."

She hung up the phone after telling him bye and hopped out of the tub. She dried off with her fluffy towel, and grabbed her laptop on her way out of the bathroom. The summer night was expecting a light drizzle of rain so she thought a pair thin white leggings and a red t-shirt would be fine. She left her damp hair out to dry on it's on not wanting to do anything with it. She had told him it was alright to come her way now since she wasn't going to do much with herself.

About five minutes had gone by before he texted her telling her that he was outside. She sent a quick text to Shippo on the way down just so that there was at least one person that knew where she was supposed to be for the night. As she walked outside, she saw Muso waving to her from the front of the entrance way to the complex. She ran over to the car and got in the front seat. Muso smiled her way and u-turned his car around. The cafe was down the street from where Kagome lived so the ride was only a few minutes long.

To Muso, the atmosphere of the cafe is what sucked him in the first time he had stepped foot inside. There were christmas lights always up, the seats were lounge chairs and tables were decorated with silk table cloths. To Kagome, the moment she saw cakes, cookies, chocolate, and anything else sugar, she inwardly exploded with joy. She did her best not to jump up and down like a little school but she couldn't stop herself from skipping to the doorway that Muso happily held open for her.

The cashier almost instantaneously greeted them as they walked inside.

"Hi, welcome to Sweetie Bites. Is there anything you'd like to buy today or taste test?"

Muso nodded. "Yes please. I'll take just a small piece of your strawberry shortcake and please give my lady friend here whatever she'd like. I'll be paying for everything."

Kagome stared up at him wide eyed. "Are you sure? I really like sweets."

"Of course gorgeous. It's not alcohol or anything. Go nuts. The worst you could do is get a tummy ache."

"Ok well it's fine still. I don't want to break your bank-"

"It's okay. You're fine. Get what you'd like beautiful."

Kagome could hear the genuine tone in his voice but still felt uncomfortable. She ordered the same strawberry shortcake that he did but with a side of pineapple upside down cake. After the two had ordered, they took their seats at the table next to the display of treats. As they sat down, Kagome finally took time to look over Muso's features. He had two small dimples, and one of the most chiseled jaw lines that she had ever seen. His hair was shoulder length and his eyes were defined monolids. His all black attire was cute to her so she gave him a 10/10 score in her head.

"So Kayla, tell me. What do you see as the perfect friend?"

"Hmmm. What do you mean? Like what does a perfect friend look like? Well, if that's the case then I'd say a perfect friend is someone who isn't perfect. We may argue here and there but my friend should be a shoulder to cry on and a hand to laugh with no matter what terms we're on. They should be my diary that talks back to me to tell me when I'm wrong or when I'm right. They know when and when not to be selfish. Most importantly they should just be themselves. I actually think I've found someone that I can call a real friend and we've been hanging out a lot and we connect really well."

"Oh that's really nice. I know it can be hard to make friends. That's why I asked because if friendship is something you're looking for, I have no problem being that filler for you if it's what you want."

Kagome looked at him in astonishment. That comment definitely caught her off guard.

 _'...What is with these bomb ass men coming out of nowhere at me...this is a set up. No way, first Inuyasha and now him and those other guys? Nope. This too much.'_

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Thank you Muso. I will keep that in mind. It has been rough for me these past weeks here on campus and having another person there for support is definitely appreciated."

'Maybe this is how Inuyasha and I should've started...but Kouga wanted to fuck everything up for me .'

The night went on without interruption at least for Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand not so much.

"I do not care! Why don't you leave me alone!"

When Kagome arrived back from her outing with Muso, Inuyasha had been screaming with someone on the phone. The conversation sounded serious but Kagome remembered what had happened between them earlier on in the week.

 _'Nope. Probably one of his hoes. Fuck him.'_

And with that thought, she returned to her room to finish packing up for the big move in the morning. Muso offered to help her move her stuff along with Shippo in the morning so she was happy to hang out and finally have Inuyasha out of her sight.

* * *

7,000 + words

Everyone if you aren't already, please check out my profile for the link for my blog. It's super lit and you get all the Co-Ed updates. Talk to you all soon. Sorry if this ended so bleh but chapter 16 gone be litty lit lit.

Will be proofreading so more later lol forgive me


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello to all, welcome. I am very happy with this chapter so this is one chapter, I worked really hard! I put my BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THIS so I would definitely love to hear your thoughts on so please feel free to leave a review if you have the time kind stranger XD much love to all. Enjoy

(really though, I would love to hear feedback for this chapter. It took a hell of a lot to write this)

* * *

The morning made it's presence known through the light beaming down onto Kagome's face from her open window. The A/C had become too cold for the woman and she opened her window slightly to let some heat in. Although it was a good idea at the time, she wasn't too happy with the sudden light intruding on her sleep. Rolling over, she landed beside her phone that had been charging on the bed beside her. She kept her eyes squinted to avoid too much light blinding her from the phone screen. She scrolled through her notifications only to find a few that were from facebooks and two missed texts that were from Muso and Shippo. Both texts were asking her what time did she expect them to be there and she told them both to come by around 1:00 pm. She figured she'd be up and running by then.

Speaking of the time, she looked up and saw that it was only 9:37 am. She set an alarm for noon and took her phone off of the charger before rolling back over and putting a pillow over her head. The cool sensation from the fluffy pillow greeted her face with open arms and in no time was she already lulling herself back into the depth of dreamland.

 ** _knock knock knock_**

 _A sound at her door had her awake in no time._ She jumped up to see if the sound was coming from the front door or her own but as soon as she tried to crack open her own door to see, she was met with the unclothed chest of Inuyasha towering over her in nothing but a loosely tied towel. He took a step towards her warranting her to take a step back.

"Um...can I help you?" Kagome asked, confused as to why he'd been at her door so early in the morning when the two of them hadn't spoken throughout the week.

"You sure can love. Get undressed." He told her. His eyes were droopy and and his teeth were grazed against the top of his lip. The smell of mint crossed her nose as he spoke to her causing her to bring her eyes downward which didn't bother to help much either. His body was soaked in water droplet as his damp hair clung to his toned, muscular body. His veins looked like they were ready to pop on his biceps while his other head slowly rose through the towel.

"Uh, Inuyasha. I-I'm sorry but this is making me really uncomfortable. Can you leave please? I have to get dressed and I have friends coming over-EEE!"

He grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and lifted her legs up around him. She, being afraid of heights, immediately clung to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Put me down Inuyasha!" She demanded but he shook his head.

"I already let you down once and it made me feel like shit. I don't ever wanna do that again. Not after all the hell you've been through already. I just wanna make you feel better."

Kagome was confused, frustrated, and upset all at once. Inuyasha randomly came to her room acting weirdly, he refused to leave, and he picked her up knowing she doesn't like heights. She heard what he was saying and felt that it was sweet but couldn't let go of the fact that she was in the air and she didn't want to fall.

"Okokokokok Inuyasha I forgive you now please let me down!"

He chuckled, the weight of his chest pressing against hers as he did so. "With pleasure love." He said, dropping her backwards onto her bed.

He climbed slowly over her tiger style, and kissed his way on up starting at her legs, moving upwards on her thighs, slithering his way up the middle of her stomach and inbetween her breast, and stopped at her neck. Kagome was frozen at this point. The hot flashes from him touching her hot spots were making her feel twisted inside, but couldn't get over him having some other woman in the same position just a week ago and him expecting her not to be upset.

She had her eyes closed while he had been kissing her up and soon as she opened her eyes, his lips were on hers and the thought of her pushing him off was slowly fading.

"Mmm. I'm so sorry baby I hurt you. I won't do it again I promise. Just love me." He said against her lips.

"Mhm." She sounded back while nodding against him. He was sucking on her lips and pressing down on her with so much passion that she could hardly remember how the two of them got in the bed.

Pushing that thought aside, she focused on his mouth kissing repeatedly against hers while his other head was making his presence known on the side of her right thigh. In the heat of the moment, he smacked the side of her exposed cheeks. She flinched a little but the pain turned to heat and the heat caused a moan to slip out against the half demon's now swollen lips. She would by lying to herself if she said she wasn't turned on but she would be a bigger liar if she said she still cared about waiting to lose her virginity because the emotions he had running through her body had her ready to risk it all.

His firm torso hovered over her just enough to press against her but not enough to sit all of his body weight on her. It was just enough to make her kick her legs up around him and for him to accept her with open arms as he massaged her ass in his hands.

"Mmm. Feeling a little bold now aren't we?" He said still refusing to pull off of her lips.

"Uh huh." Kagome said, incapable of pronouncing anything else other than sounds at the moment.

"You're such a good girl Kagome. I'm so lucky to have you under me right now. Submitting to me."

"Mhm. yeah." She kept on kissing him while he was talking so he wouldn't focus on her snaking hand reaching down for his member.

"You're so cute love. Keep moaning for daddy."

"Mhm. I will."

"OH shit!" She grabbed onto his dick. Hard.

He rocked himself back and forth in her hand as he finally lifted his mouth off of hers. The two stared into each other's eyes intently. Kagome could see lust in his eyes and could feel the want in his heartbeat and she was loving every minute of it.

"Oh. You're really gonna get it now." He said.

He wasn't the type to give in that easily, especially not over sex. He made his hand right at home in between her legs just as she did to him. The only good part was that unlike her, he was experienced and knew the right places to touch. All he had to do was slide his hand right in, and she jerked her hips up faster than a bullet.

"Aahh. Oh my god Inuyasha."

"You like that Kagome?"

"Mhm yes, yes I do."

"Good girl. Just keep pressing on me like that. Oh right there Kagome"

"Ok Inuyasha." She moaned out stroking him a little faster.

He began to moan out her name.

"..Kagome...Oh Kagome...Yes Kagome..."

" ** _KAGOME WAKE YO ASS UP_** "

She flew up causing her ponytail holder to snap off and her hair to fly around in her face.

"Huh.. What?" She said, dazed and confused as she looked around her room. There in front of her stood her fox friend.

"Now bitch, you are so lucky it was me that came in here in the middle of your Inuyasha cum infested wet dreams."

That's when it hit her that she just had her first real wet dream about her roommate while her new boy toy friend was on his way over to help her move. She moved her hair out of shock filled face after realizing what happened.

"Oh shit I was talking in my dreams?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes you were honey. You need to get it together. I thought you said you were over him?"

"I am!" She raised her voice back at him.

"Clearly not. You over here getting dicked down in your dreams. I hope Inuyasha didn't hear your ass because he was the one that had to let me in."

"Oh I hope not...wait. How did you get in my room then?"

"I just told you he let me in. He has a key to all of these doors apparently."

"...That asshat had a key to my room this whole time and he didn't tell me? Fucking asshole man." She said under her breath.

Shippo shrugged his shoulder as he moved to sit at the bottom of her bed. "Yeah well I'm just saying if there aren't any strings attached, why didn't you just go in his room for a quickie?"

"I wasn't horny Shippo. Even if I was, I have a whole man now that's interested in me. I can get satisfied from him."

Shippo gave her a disgusted look. "So...instead of going to the big dick you've already sucked on, you're going to take a chance with someone that could have baby carrot for a penis Kagome? No way. Tell me what's really going on."

Instead of entertaining his actual question, Kagome took the conversation left.

"Would you stop talking about him like that?! I swear every time I even bring him up, it's like you have nothing good to say and the guy has been nothing but nice to me since I've met him! Goodness. If you don't have anything nice to say about him, just don't say anything at all!" She snapped at him.

Shippo looked around the room for a few moments before looking Kagome in her eyes. "You're talking to me? Kagome, girl don't be phoney because that's not fair. I like to keep things honest and you know it."

"Okay and Shippo?"

"You are being so phoney right now Kagome and I don't like it!"

"How am I being phoney?"

"Because I will sit around and talk shit to your face about Inuyasha all day long when he gets on your nerves but because Muso bought your ass some cake, now I can't say what I want about him? Inuyasha done held you down through some bullshit with that wolf demon but you have no problem going off on him when you doing the same thing that he did to you because if I go in his room and ask him who is Muso, what is he gonna say? Hmm?"

"What I do with anyone isn't his business-"

"Same for him! What he did with that girl was none of your business and you still got upset with him!"

"Because he lied!"

"No, you were upset that you weren't the only one and you were jealous. Be real with yourself Kagome if you aren't going to be real with me."

"See! You're defending Inuyasha again! You defend him more than you talk shit about him. I'm starting to think you're biased because he is your cousin!"

"Girl! No! I didn't even know Inuyasha was my cousin for years! He dated one of my best friends and when they broke up, that's when I found out we he wasn't just a friend of the family so I don't even see him as a cousin so you can't even pull that card missy."

"Whatever. I'm happy. Why can't you just let me be happy? This is the same stuff that Sango would do to me which is why we aren't friends now."

"Ok well, Sango has nothing to do with me M'am. I did not insult Muso at all. All I said was that he might be gay and his dick might be little. You're over reacting Kagome. I don't know where you got all this attitude from but you need to drop it off back where you left it."

"Kouga said that too. You're taking it to that level too now huh?"

Shippo looked up at the ceiling. "Kagome. Why do you keep comparing me to these people I don't care about. We are not talking about them. If you don't want me to speak on Muso no more, that's fine but say that instead of getting a whole attitude with me next time."

"Whatever Shippo."

"Damn. It's never that serious. I'm starting to think you started those arguments with Inuyasha too. The way you're popping off at me says a lot about what really might've happened between you two."

"Whatever Shippo."

Kagome was irritated to say the least so she decided to keep to herself and not say anything else back that might further the argument. Shippo decided to join Bankotsu in the living room away from Kagome so that both of them could cool off before Muso arrived. Kagome took this opportunity to get up and get herself ready for the long day ahead of her. She threw on some light blue jean shorts and a grey crop top hoodie with a pair of lowcut grey converse sneakers.

She saved all of her bathroom items for last considering she would use them everyday until it was time for her to move. She took a small plastic bag and dumped all of her body wash bottles, lotions, perfumes, and creams into the bag along with her concealed toothbrush and mouthwash. Although the towels Inuyasha gave her were cute and fluffy, Kagome decided not to take any since he was the one that bought them.

The door was wide open while kagome was putting her stuff away and just as she was finishing up, Inuyasha had walked by. His eyes glanced inside for only a second but he could tell that she was putting some stuff away. He didn't think much of it till after he fetched a water bottle from the fridge to see inside Kagome's room on his was back to his own quarters. Her Luggage was all lined up and her room looked more bare than the day they both moved in. He didn't suspect it before but he was certain there wasn't any other reason now. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. This caught Kagome's attention.

She turned around and saw him leaning against the door with his arms crossed. His facial expression was blank but she could tell something was bothering him. "Um...can I help you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?"

"Well it's my business and I didn't have to tell you anything. This is your place and I don't pay for anything so my absence doesn't really affect you."

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor, breathing out a heavy sigh. "So. You're really going to treat me like this?"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" She asked, still focusing on putting the last remaining items away from her room.

"I apologized, and even spent the night with you and you're going to sit here and act like none of it happened?"

"Nothing happened Inuyasha."

"Really? So I wasn't in your bed last night Kagome?"

"Nope."

"You didn't touch my dick Kagome."

"Nope."

"I didn't have my hands in between your legs Kagome?"

"Nope."

"You didn't suck me off Kagome?"

"Nope."

"I didn't put the tip in before you told me to stop Kagome?"

"Nope."

"And you didn't rub yourself against me until you came either huh?"

"Nope."

"Ok Kagome. You're taking this path I see."

Inuyasha couldn't get the thought of last night out of his mind. He knew it would take at least a few more days before she could fully get over the argument they had but her telling him that she forgave him made him think that they could finally move past the situation and finally talk to each other. He found himself missing her conversation, her weird outbursts, and the way she looked at him whenever he gave her a boost of confidence. Not once did he think of her sexually until the night before.

He suspected her of talking to someone new especially considering how much she locked herself in her room just to be on the phone. When he came home Saturday night, she wasn't there. He had a phone call that stressed him out which led to him jumping in the bathroom to take himself a hot shower. After he took his shower, he could smell her scent outside the bathroom. He then peeped in her room afterwards and found that she was in a different set of clothes other than her pajamas. He didn't want to look like a creep so he closed the door back and knocked on it. She was still half asleep when she answered the door and he assumed that's why she answered at all but as soon as he saw her, he couldn't help but lift her into his arms and apologize a thousand times under the moon.

Her fear of heights was enough to wake her up and it was then that she could finally hear what he was saying to her. She began to cry and hug herself around him, apologizing for over reacting. He told her that she didn't need to apologize because everything was his fault. He explained to her that he wanted to start over as if Kouga and that girl never happened. The worst of it all for Inuyasha was that he even told her that he liked her although she was the ex of one of his ex-friends. That made her tear up even more and the night went on from there.

From the floor to the bed, Inuyasha knew she didn't want to lose her virginity just yet but he wanted to show her he could make it worth her while if she gave him the chance he badly wanted. The chance he didn't know how bad he wanted until the moment in time came where he wasn't allowed to speak to her. He thought he had been granted that chance till he stood in her room where she basically denied everything that had happened between them.

He was willing to forget that she had other men on the side, he was wiling to forget everything she said to him that day in his car, and he was willing to let go every female connection he had in campus. For her though it was enough. She just didn't care anymore and that stung him the most. He hadn't been so open in a while with a female and his brother had been pushing him to try harder this time with her and here she was shooting him in the chest. He understood that he deserved it after even entertaining the thought of sleeping with someone else just because he was upset and Kagome wasn't going to give up her virginity so easily. Unfortunately his thoughts were a little late this time around. His regret meant nothing to the girl in front of him.

 _'She's doing alll of this on purpose to hurt me probably...she led me on last night and now here she is leaving with someone else and denying me at the same time. The same thing I did to her but damn this hurts...did she feel this way? I really didn't even know she liked me that deep...damn I fucked up.'_

"So are you just going to stand there?" She asked, finally looking his way.

"No...I'm just going to go. I understand I deserve all the shit you're putting me through so I won't even question or argue anything. Enjoy your new place." He said. The tone in his voice said it all. He was disappointed, upset, and just overall sad.

He wasn't expecting her to respond anything but a one letter word to him.

"So no you're going to make this seem like my fault and guilt trip me? We both knew this day was coming and boohoo it happened after you fucked me over. Not my problem." She retorted.

Inuyasha whirled his body around that had been ready to walk out of the door. "Kagome, don't do this right now. I'm admitting you were right and I was wrong and that I deserve the punishment okay so please don't turn this into something it's not."

"I'm not turning this into anything. You're the one that's trying to make me feel bad!"

"How Kagome?! How?!"

" _Enjoy your new place! I deserve all the shit you're putting me through!_ Does not sound like someone trying to guilt trip somebody?"

"It's not a guilt trip it that's what you feel. Do you want me to tell you not to enjoy your new place? Do you want me to tell you I don't deserve the shit you're putting me through?"

"No, I want you to approach it differently and actually say it like you aren't trying to make me feel bad." She was in full defense mode with her hand on her hip and Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure why.

"I'm sorry Kagome! What else do you want from me? I already told you I will cut every single person off, I'll forget about that boy you're messing with and anything you want and it's clearly not enough or you don't care and that's fine! I will let it go, and find someone else and let you be happy! I want you to be happy! Why is that so hard for you to get?"

"I don't get why you're making this all about me when you're the one that fucked up! Now you wanna move on? Well go ahead. I don't care. I didn't know you for that long anyway. I'll live.

He put his hands up and turned around. "Okay Kagome. Whatever. Bye."

He opened the door to leave and standing outside in the hall was Muso who was preparing his fist to knock. Inuyasha shoulder bumped past him and returned to him room, slamming the door shut behind him. Muso took it upon himself to enter into Kagome's room who was angrily shoving everything else away into her bags.

"Um, you mind me asking what that was all about." He asked politely.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just someone I'm trying to get rid of. That's why I'm glad I'm moving out. Don't worry. I didn't do anything serious with him. He was more so a friend than anything else but he is over and done with now so I don't really care. Plus I have someone sweet like you to talk to so I don't need his attitude anymore."

Muso took a few minutes to collect what she was saying because when he had been let in by Shippo, the conversation sounded a lot more different than one you'd have with someone that was just a friend. Not wanting to make her angry or show he didn't trust her, he let it go and took her word for what she had been telling him.

Soon after Muso arrived, Kagome was all packed and ready to go. Shippo had brought Bankotsu because of how strong he was and how many bags he could carry at once. Kagome's carried all her small tote bags on each shoulder while Bankotsu took the three biggest luggage cases, and Shippo and Muso split up the medium sized cases. Bankotsu and Muso's cars were parked right out front at the entrance for easy access. After loading up their cars, Shippo jumped into his boyfriend's car while Kagome shotgunned with Muso.

The dorm of coursse was back on Campus and wasn't too far from where Shippo had been staying with Bankotsu. This made it easy for the gay couple to lead the way to Kagome's new living arrangements. Both drivers quickly found spots in front of the brick building that couldn't have gone further than ten floors maximum. This building was one of the older houses on campus that had not been refurbished so unlike Kagome's other building, this one did not have a security system.

Kagome didn't have any luck with her floor placement considering how late she had been to getting her room changed. Her room was on the top tenth floor, room D. The men had all managed to get Kagome's bag into the building in one take but the elevator was small so they had to go up two people at a time. Kagome and Muso went up first so that Kagome could find her room while they were waiting for Shippo and Bankotsu to come up. After walking around the brick styled hall, she found that the rooms only went up to the letter H. There were four rooms to each side of the elevator. Kagome's room was to the right of the elevator beside room C and across from rooms G and H. She assumed rooms A,B,E, and F were on the other side of the elevator. It was a small thought that came and left just as quickly. She kept her key in the envelope not wanting to lose it. She took it out, and placed the key inside the rusted door knob and unlocked the door.

She held the door open for Muso to take her bags in and just as he sat them down, Shippo and Bankotsu exited the elevator. Shippo saw her standing in the hall and ushered bankotsu to the right. Shippo brought his share of the bags inside while Bankotsu took his time. Although he could carry the bags with easy strength, he didn't want to scratch them against anything and risk the material scratching or ripping in sensitive areas. As he slowly turned his body and stepped his way inside, a young woman stepped outside of room C. Bankotsu had finally had his entire body inside of the enclosed room leaving Kagome still holding her door open. The young woman saw her and immediately stopped in her tracks. Kagome noticed this when she went to close her door and saw the woman giving her the meanest mug she had ever received in her life. The woman then rolled her eyes and strutted down the hall in heels that were clearly too high for her to walk in without stumbling.

Kagome did her just like she did the rest of anything that bothered her mind that day. She brushed them to the side. After she closed her door, she took a look around to absorb her room in. The room luckily was a little bigger than the average dorm room. It was big enough to fit a full size bed in the right upper corner of the room with a night stand next to it. The desk and chair were on the left side of the room with her dresser being directly in front of her bed. The bathroom was to the left of her and was a little cramp sized but she didn't expect anything fancy. She was lucky enough to get a small shower instead of going to a shower room with other girls. It wasn't as luxurious as her first room nor as big as her second one, but she appreciated being in her own space without having to be bothered by anyone.

"Okay well, you guys can just sit my stuff in whatever corner and I will take care of it later but thanks a bunch you guys!" She said, giving each guy a hug.

When she tried to hug Shippo, he let her but her gave her a "we need to talk" type of face while the other two guys weren't looking. She played it off and kept a simple smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad we could help darling. Bankotsu and I are gonna go and let you get all settled and such but don't hesitate to call me okay?" He said lightly touching her hand and grabbing his Boyfriend's to signal they were leaving. As soon as they were gone Kagome plopped onto her bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ugh. I have so much to do now that I don't even wanna think about it."

Muso smiled her way as he took a seat next to her. "Well how about this." He said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go find a nice place and get some lunch or something and you can tell me everything that's on your mind. Sound good?"

She chuckled lightly, nodding her head. "Yes, definitely."

Muso stood up and still holding Kagome's hand, he led her to the door and opened it for her allowing her to go through. Kagome locked the door behind them, and the two of them strolled their way back towards the elevator. As Kagome pressed the buttom, Muso began to feel around his pockets.

"Tsk, I think I left my keys in your room. Can I go back really quick and check?" He asked.

"Sure. Here's the key. I'll hold the elevator for you." She said, handing him the key while she waited for the elevator.

While Muso ran back to the room, the elevator dinged and before Kagome could walk in, someone was coming out. It just so happened to be the same young women that had been giving Kagome a mean look earlier on. This time, there was no brushing her to the side since she clearly was looking for trouble. She stood directly in front of Kagome and looked her in her face.

"Listen here bitch. Imma tell you this once so listen up. From here on out, stop talking to my man, stop texting him, stop calling him, and don't even fucking think about him at all now that we're at it-"

"Woahwoahwoah Woah. Hold the phone. Number 1, who are you talking to like that? Number 2, I don't even know your man lady. I don't even know you so what are you talking about?" Kagome said, putting one leg behind the other in a defensive stance.

"I'm talking to you whore! My man Inuyasha, I know you fucking know him you slut. I know me and him have our issues but he is my boyfriend no matter what and no matter what he pussy he touches so back the hell off before you make me do something I won't regret." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't have anything to do with him in the first place so you need to get your facts checked!"

"Don't lie whore just because your new man is down the hall. I'll tell him all about the sex you and my boyfriend did behind your ex's back so try me bitch!"

"Oh, fuck me! This is Kouga's doing? Is he kidding me? I did nothing with Inuyasha behind his back so stop letting that man tell you lies or wherever you're getting your information from!"

"Well you might wanna think twice before I have Kouga do something he's been waiting to do for a long time slut."

"Then tell him to do it then! I'm not fucking scared of him!" Kagome hollered at her. As she was screaming, Muso was coming down the hall and had heard only a portion of the conversation.

"Oh is this your new boyfriend? I'm sorry sir, your girlfriend is a whore and I have all the screenshots if you want them-"

Kagome mushed her face back onto elevator doors causing her to stumble back in her heels. When she caught her balance, she pushed Kagome backwards.

"Don't fucking touch me bitch!"

Kagome pushed her back. "I just did and you didn't do shit so stop making these false threats and telling Muso these lies!"

"I'll pull out my phone right now and show him everything!"

"I don't even know who you are so no you don't know anything!"

"You know what? I'm done. You're gonna regret fucking with me bitch!"

The woman stormed off and went back to her room while Muso stood there confused.

"Well...um...that was anti-climatic." He said trying to break the silence that had been left between that.

"Muso, I'm so sorry! I'm telling you I do not know that woman! I don't even know how she knows Kouga! I don't know what she knows or what I did! I-"

"Kayla! Chill, it's fine! I know. I think she might have had you mixed up with someone else."

"Yeah, but still she doesn't know me! Like why is she crazy! I just moved in here!"

"Kay, just leave it be. Don't let it ruin your day. You're away from the other place you hated, everything is fine. I'll even walk you back to make sure she doesn't mess with you anymore okay?"

"Yeah yeah but...I just wanna leave. Let's go."

Kagome appreciated that Muso didn't bother to listen to what the girl was saying about her. She finally had gotten rid of Inuyasha and could actually move on without any ties to Kouga. She felt that Muso was a step in the right direction and didn't want anything to mess that up for her.

* * *

Later that day, Inuyasha decided to stop by Hojo's bar for the umpteenth time that week. Since him and Kagome had gotten into it, and neither of them wanted to be the bigger person, Inuyasha made it a regular trip to grab a drink at the bar each night. Unfortunately this time around, it was a late Sunday evening and Hojo's bar normally closed early on Sundays. Inuyasha knew this but he also knew that Hojo wouldn't make him leave until the last possible second even after everyone was gone.

When Inuyasha arrived, there had been some type of celebration going on which brought in dozens of people standing around both inside and outside of the bar. It was a warm summer night so most of the women were either in tight dresses and skirts that couldn't fit them or shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He gave none of the people more attention than an observation and kept it moving. He had sent Hojo a text that he would be coming in and although Hojo never replied, upon walking in, he had saw a seat with the word "RESERVED" on it with two of his favorite drinks sitting in front of the chair.

All of the bar stools were filled up with a bunch of tipsy college students from the party so Inuyasha felt lucky to have a seat waiting on him. He sat down and down the first drink in a matter of seconds while Hojo was finishing up catering to the to other drunkards.

 _'Man do I feel like shit...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

As Hojo was working as fast as he could, the strong alcohol left a stinging, yet numbing sensation in the back of Inuyasha's throat. He was in a mood for drinking till he passed out but knew that wouldn't do him or anyone involved any good considering he lived alone and Hojo was the only person that would care enough to either call him an uber or take him home himself. He didn't have Miroku, Kagome was still upset with him, and Shippo was most likely getting his back blown out by Bankotsu. There was Sesshomaru but that's assuming Inuyasha would be sober enough to call and tell his older brother the situation.

"Listen here guys! I am not allowed to serve one person more than three drinks at a time and shots are included in that so either drink everything before ordering more or find another bar to go to!" Hojo said, hollering over the loud crowd of young adults that weren't paying him too much attention. He grabbed all of the empty glasses off the bar and placed them all onto his tray which he managed to balance all on one hand. He left the group with the rounds of drinks he made for them hoping they wouldn't ask for anymore until they were done.

"Hey there big guy. Sorry about all the commotion over there. Someone's birthday was today and they wanted to do something last minute or some shit like that and they've just been a pain in my ass since they've arrived. I serve drinks and they keep asking me for food when the food bar is clearly on the other side, I mean it's just a mess. Enough about me though. What's the trouble for today?" He asked, letting his hands go to work on cleaning out his bar glasses.

Inuyasha swirled his drink around in his hand. "Same old bullshit. I took your advice after I left last night and decided to apologize but it didn't go so well."

"What? She didn't accept it?" He asked, shocked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope."

Hojo heaved a heavy sigh. At first he had high hopes for Inuyasha and his new woman but after hearing Inuyasha's side throughout the week, he wasn't feeling too confident about the two. One thing he was sure of was that Inuyasha would be even more traumatized from the experience.

"I'm sorry about that man. Don't worry about it too much aight? Drinks on me tonight."

"Yeah...thanks...I don't know Hojo. Maybe you can make some sense of what happened because I keep thinking about this shit, and it bothers me because although this is the shit I major in, I cannot figure out what the fuck happened and why it did. I can't get in her head...It's like there's a wall there now."

"Hmm. Well shoot me what you got. I'm all ears."

"I went home and showered, and then I knocked on her door. She answered half asleep, I picked her up and apologized. I even sweet talked her a bit. She was so welcoming and she had open arms. I even think she cried a little. We ended up doing...stuff. You know what I mean by that but long story short, I wake up this morning and go back to my room or whatever because I still wanted to give her room to fully take in everything and then there's a knock at the door. I go answer and it's Shippo. So I'm already confused as fuck but I don't think too much of it because her and Shippo have been getting really close since I introduced them. I go back to my room and a few minutes later...I start hearing shit...from both Kagome and Shippo. I couldn't hear too well because I have these noise canceling things on my wall so I can actually get some sleep at night but I could hear enough to know they were arguing. That was a first for me because Shippo normally gets along really well with his close friends. I don't pay that any mind either. A few more minutes go by and I decide to go get something to drink. I walk by the bathroom and Kagome is putting some of her shit in a bag but I don't pay that any mind. Now after I get my water, I walk back and catch a glimpse of her room...Hojo. Luggage everywhere."

His eyes widened and his hands stopped. "What? Get the fuck outta here. She moved out? After you guys...did that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. She did but Hojo I can tell you now that's not the worst part that has me so fucked up and confused. At this point, I'm a little hurt that she didn't tell me she was moving out because of course although I knew we were on bad terms all week, I have no problem helping her and what not and she knows this. I even drove her ass home after she ran away with my car keys. Like I said though, I let it go a little because we were on bad terms and that's probably why she didn't want to tell me. I go into her room, and shut the door behind me and on everything Hojo. She not only turns my words back around on me, she literally denies EVERYTHING that happened last night."

"Wow man. That's crazy. Everything though? Even down to the damn apology?"

"Mhm. Yeah. She says it was none of my business that she was moving out basically like it was none of her business who I was with that night she got mad. Continuing on though, she then goes as far to say I was guilt tripping her after I told her it's okay that she treated me that way, and then she got upset when I said I will move on eventually. I am so confused Hojo...Like this girl did a complete 360 in one week like how the fuck does that happen? How?"

Hojo sat down one of the glasses and put a finger to his chin. He didn't take much time to ponder. "Well considering you're the therapy person guy or whatever, it doesn't seem clear as day to you?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Inuyasha my guy. The girl is clearly hurt. She's hurt and she wants someone else to feel her pain. Period. Now do I agree? That's a different story but it just sounds like you might've triggered something in the girl and now she's out for blood."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he mentally slapped himself five times over. "Oh my gosh...why didn't I think of that? That makes a whole lot of sense but...what about the guy she moved onto already? Because his ass showed up like he didn't even know who I was? Why would she move on so quickly to him?"

Picking up one of his glasses, he shrugged. "I'on know. Maybe she wants the attention? She could want to make you jealous too? That's a thing people do."

"Fuck my life Hojo. I should've listened to Miroku and left all of this shit well alone..."

"Nah! Don't say that. Look, you helped her out and now she can move on and find someone that makes her happy. Even if it ain't with you, at least it's not with the manipulative bastard you told me about."

"Yeah I guess so...speaking of which, you remember that girl that came in here last week when I was here before I stormed out?"

"The one with too much makeup on? Yeah, what about her?"

"She's been stalking and harassing me. I have a bad feeling that Miroku or Kouga are telling her shit because she keeps contacting me on shit I've never told her about."

Hojo finished his set of glasses and organized them to the side. "What do you mean?"

"My name on facebook is not my name, and Kikyo and I have no mutual friends on facebook but for some reason, she tried to friend me anyway. Then she found me on some of those messaging apps I have. The ones where you need a persons specific add code to add them. Miroku and the other guys are the only ones I let add me and yet Kikyo found me through that too. Every time I block her number, she gets a new one and calls me. The shit is getting ridiculous and I'm this close to getting a restraining order."

"Why is she so interested in you all of a sudden? She was the one that messed with Kouga after she couldn't get through to you right?"

"Exactly! That's why I'm so confused as to why she's so obsessed with me right now! Like she keeps trying to seduce me and ask me all these personal questions and it's unnerving as hell. It's bothering me because she's a female and if I even try anything to defend myself, then I'm the bad guy because i'm this big bad dog demon and she is a helpless human female but I'm so close to getting my hands dirty with this one."

Once Inuyasha finished his sentence, he took another sip of his other drink. He then looked up at Hojo who had given him a smirk. This wasn't any smirk, it was his signature smirk when he was ready to make a bargain with someone.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked.

Hojo leaned forward over the counter. "Well my guy, I'll tell you this. Don't worry about her. Give me her name, age, and picture, and I'll have some info for you that you can use to put a stop to all of this. That is...if you're willing to let me do what I gotta do?"

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer. "Any other time Hojo, I would question you but because i've had it up to here with this bitch, do what you gotta do. Don't hurt her or anything like that but I'll send you what you need if you have something that will keep her far away from me for good."

"I got you." Hojo reassured his friend.

Inuyasha downed the rest of his drink. The two drinks didn't do much to him but his conversation with Hojo made him feel slightly better. He felt as if some of the weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He decided to ask for one more drink for the road before he'd leave. Hojo had no problem with the request and made the drink in less than a minute.

"Alright, here you are my guy. Enjoy while I kick the rest of these bastards out because they are all fucked up and it's time for the bar to close anyway. I gotta clean up after this so it'll give you some time to enjoy your drink. Remember these ones are on the house so don't tip me big bills this time." Hojo said.

Inuyasha smiled Hojo's way as the bartender walked away to kick the college students out. Inuyasha took a few sips out of the average sized glass before he felt his phone vibrate multiple times in sequence. He put his drink down and took his phone in confusion as to who could be texting him this rapidly.

* * *

She put the last shirt in her dresser before shutting the wooden material closed.

"Whoo. Finally. That's all of it I think." She said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She made a bargain deal with herself that she'd turn on the A/C only after she was done putting all of her stuff away.

The deal worked out in her favor since it only took her about two hours to have everything put away. It was a lot less time than it took her on the first day. She decided she would worry about organizing her desk later since most of her homework wasn't due till the end of the week. She had a small TV setup and some of her snacks were already on the bed for her to celebrate with. After her earlier outing with Muso, he had brought her some food and snacks to keep well adjusted to her new style of living.

As she sat down on her pink checkered blanket, her phone vibrated from the nightstand. She turned on the A/C beside her bed to get some air flowing before stretching her arm back to grab the cell phone. When the screen lit up, she could see that the messeage was from an unknown number. She lifted an eyebrow at the strange set of digits considering the only new people to have her number were the new men in her life. She swiped her phone open and clicked the text message. It was a media file so Kagome had to click to open it. The very first text sent was an actual sentence.

 _I told you bitch, don't talk to me man. He doesn't like you._

What followed after that text in the set of screenshots shocked her even more once she recognized the unsaved number in the woman's screenshots was Inuyasha's number. What she saw being sent from his texts stabbed her right in the chest.

 _Hey love, How are you_

 **What do you want?**

 _Are you finally tired of that loser girl_

 **I didn't fuck that slut and you don't even know her so why are you bringing her up?**

 _Sorry lol what if she likes you?_

 **I don't fucking care**

She had told him off that morning, ignored him all week, and cussed him out in his own car. She even had other guys to talk to but his words in the screenshot with the woman that lived next door to her hit her like a roller coaster on the first drop. She couldn't cry, and she couldn't scream. All she could do was sit in silence with an awful ache inside her chest. She felt that if she'd speak, she'd surely cry and she didn't want that. Instead she took the situation right back to the source. She still had his number in her phone and texted him back to back.

 **Kagome:** _You fucking bitch! Why would you say something like that behind me back! Fuck you Inuyasha! Fuck you and fuck Kouga and fuck everyone you associate with!_

 **Kagome:** _I DID NOTHING TO YOU_

 **Kagome:** _WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AFTER YOU FUCKING CAME AFTER ME_

 **Kagome:** _I wish I never fucking met you Inuyasha_

 **Kagome:** _Sango was right, but you know what..._

 **Kagome:** _Fuck it, I don't even care no more. FUCK YOU! I HOPE SHIORI FOUND A BETTER FUCKING MAN THAT WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE! Fucking hoebag!_

 **Kagome:** _Don't you EVER talk to me EVR AGAIN_

 **Kagome:** _I fucking Trusted you! Why would you do this to me?_

Kagome was in the middle of typing the next text as fast as her anger would let her but then Inuyasha's face popped up on the screen. She ignored his call and continued typing but as soon as she was about to send the text, his face popped up again. She was shaking rapidly, seething with rage and sadness. There were so many thoughts running through her mind at once that she didn't trust her ability to properly speak but after ten seconds of thought, she stood up and answered the call.

"Fuck you! Why the fuck are you calling me?!" She screamed at him.

"Kagome what-"

"Don't you fucking DARE call my name!"

"I'm sorry but please listen to me-"

"Why should I listen to you huh? So you can feed me more bullshit and then talk bullshit behind my back again!"

"Kagome I never said anything about you behind your back, please tell me what you're talking about!"

Inuyasha was still at the bar when he received Kagome's text. Hojo wasn't done putting everyone out so the noise level was still at the point where he needed to partially yell to be heard but Kagome's voice was making his voice reach a maximum above what he needed to at the bar. He still persisted and tried to get her to calm down but she continued to yell over him and accuse him of actions he had never heard of.

"Kagome, who told you these things because they're not true!"

"Why does is matter who told me?! Besides, I have fucking screenshots Inuyasha-"

"Okay good then. That means it was something digital and I'm not the type of person to delete shit so guess what sweetheart, I have screenshots too so tell me who the FUCK told you this stuff so I can send you actual fucking screenshots!"

"No Inuyasha! Fuck you! I have all the information I need because-"

"Was your name in any of it?!"

"What?!"

"I said was your fucking name in the screenshots?!"

"It doesn't matter because I know it was about me-"

"No you fucking don't. Someone planted some shit in your head, and you're already upset at me so whatever LIE they told you just added fuel to the fire!"

"Don't fucking tell me how I think because I didn't give a fuck about you all you day Inuyasha!"

"That's fine but clearly you still feel some type of way if you're this upset-"

"You were in my bed last night and now I see this shit! That's why I'm fucking pissed Inuyasha!" And that's where her voice broke but Inuyasha wasn't backing down this time.

"Oh? Now you want to admit something happened last night huh?"

"I'm fucking done with you Inuyasha! You will never see me again you fucking rat!" She yelled before she hung up the phone. She went into her settings and blocked his number and then put her phone on do not disturb. She didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night.

Her chest was heavy from the argument and her eyes were a flooding river. She whimpered herself under the blanket and kicked her food and snacks onto the floor. The sound of her sniffles filled the room as she fought with herself to keep the emotions bottled in. Unfortunately she found herself fighting a battle that was never meant for her to win. Her lungs felt like they were taking in everything but oxygen causing her to heave in and out as heavy as a dying animal while her eyes were blinded by salted tears. She balled herself up wishing to call her mother but she couldn't bring herself to let her mom see her in such a state.

Especially when although she was on the phone blaming Inuyasha, she was inwardly blaming herself.

* * *

Monday came as normal for most of the college students on campus and then there was the group of boys that resided on the 19th floor of their residence. Naraku woke up earlier than everyone on most days since he didn't require as much sleep to function throughout his day. His natural ink black hair that came to the bottom of his back was tossed all of the place as if he had been rolling around all night. He wasn't much of a rough sleeper and could rely on himself to stay in one place all night while he slept. His hair texture on the other hand was so stringy that it didn't require much for his hair to be knocked out of place.

His Monday morning routine went as planned as far as him wearing his normal all black attire after a nice hot shower. From there, he'd brush his hair out, brush his teeth, and prep his face to put makeup on. This morning in particular was going all according to plan until he finished washing his face and applying primer. His bb cream, eyeshadow, and contour kit were on the sink as he left them but his eyeliner, and mascara were both missing. This had become a regular pattern since the day everyone moved back in and the sight of his expensive belongings disappearing was enough to drive him up a wall head first into the ceiling.

Normally he would fuss, let it go, and go buy some more makeup to replace the stolen belongings. This time was different. Naraku walked back into his room as calmly as he possibly could. He was never the type to yell or raise his voice but he was the type to throw a fist or two if necessary. He wasn't in the mood for any fist fights so he decided to take a different approach to the situation.

"It's gonna be all good Naraku. Everything is going to be fine..." He said, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

He grabbed one of the many plastic bags he had from purchasing makeup replacements and went back into the bathroom. He picked up every single lotion, toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, shampoo, and body wash he could find till he was satisfied. He then left from the dorm and towards the middle of the hall where the trash chute was located. He pulled open the door and dropped the bag inside. He took a moment to listen to the sound of the items tumbling down the metal passage. When he couldn't hear anything else, a side smile grew across his face. With his arms crossed, he headed back to the room.

"If my shit has to keep going missing without a trace, then I guess that's how it's going to be for everyone."

Naraku went back into the now bare bathroom, and decided to use his black eyeshadow to make up for his eyeliner and mascara being gone from his routine. He dabbed his porcelain white bb cream all over his face and smoothed it out with his fingers till he was happy. He grabbed his over the shoulder book bag and left out. He was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it later about the men's missing products but he wasn't too sure that he cared at all.

Later on that day, Naraku was in line for Starbucks at the school's food court when he received a text from Miroku.

 **Miroku:** _Hey, Kouga and I are on our way to the food court to grab something to eat. You wanna come with?_

Naraku texted him back letting him know that he was already at the food court and in line for Starbucks. When it was was his turn to go, he ordered a black ice coffee with three shots of espresso in it. As he waited in front of the marble for his drink, he has seen both Kouga and Miroku enter the food court talking to one another but also looking around for him. He waved his arm in the air and Kouga was the first to notice him. He pointed to the pizza place to indicate that they would meet up with him once they got their food.

Naraku's drink was done first so he took it upon himself to find the three of them a table. He was lucky enough to spot and grab a high stool table. He scrolled through his phone and sipped on his bitter but addicting drink. About five minutes had passed before the two young men had their food and sat across from Naraku.

"Yeah, I heard he actually got caught doing it in the middle of class and no one knows what happened after he got put out." Miroku said to Kouga.

"That's fucking sick. Why would you masterbate in the middle of class? I swear these college idiots get stupider and stupider by the fucking day." Kouga responded back.

Naraku already had an idea why he was invited out for the first time in weeks with the two of them but he wasn't going to initiate the conversation. Confrontation was something he never struggled with but found that other than Inuyasha, most people were uncomfortable with confronting him. People would always beat around the bush or they would wait till a situation brought them together to discuss things and of course like the blunt person he was, he never had to struggle to get out what he had to say back to them. His words were never the kindest of words but he never stuttered.

"So Naraku," Miroku started. "I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Naraku hadn't been paying the two much attention and was still looking into his phone. "Do whatever you like."

"So when we woke up, a lot of our shit was missing. Did you happen to have someone over or?"

His put his phone down and crossed his hands in front of him. He stared up at the ceiling as if he was thinking about something. "Hmm...let's see. Did I? Did I have someone over?...Hmmm...Nope. Can't think of anything."

Kouga slammed his fist on the table. "Okay you know what, cut the shit Miroku. No one was fucking there but you, me, and him. We wake up, and our shit's gone? Who could have fucking broke in and only decided to take our shit in the bathroom when one of us had flat out money left on the counter?!"

The black eyed man put his hand over his heart pretending to be offended. "Oh that cuts me Kouga that you'd think that after weeks of my shit disappearing that I would wake up and throw all of your stuff away. It hurts. It really does."

"You're paying for my shit man."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're fucking paying for it. Every last bit of it."

Naraku looked at him wide eyed, the first facial expression change he had since he had been awake that day. "You want me to replace your two dollar products? Well when I see my twenty dollar mascara and my twenty-four dollar eyeliner pop back up, then maybe I'll consider that."

Kouga began to growl under his breath and Miroku had to put a hand over his chest to keep him from leaping across the table. They were already drawing attention with their raised voices. He was feeling deja vu all over again from the Inuyasha situation.

"Look, he didn't even say he did it Kouga-"

"Who did it then Miroku?! Please tell me so I can get my shit back!" He shouted.

"Dude, lower your voice! I am right next to you!" He harshly whispered back but Kouga still wasn't seeing eye to eye with him on how to approach things.

"Right Kouga, who knows if I did it but I'll tell you this. When I found out where my makeup has been going, I'll give you a call about your bathroom products and maybe have some information for you. How does that sound?"

Without hesitation, Kouga picked up Naraku's drink and threw it at him but right on beat, Naraku smacked the already spilling cup to the side and it landed on the floor somewhere. His fist immediately followed but Miroku pushed Naraku's arm up, and shielded Kouga who is turn got out of his seat and tried to go around Miroku who was pushing his way towards Naraku to keep Kouga from swinging too hard. It was too late to not draw every single pair of eyes in the room as both Naraku and Kouga were both trying to get their hits in. Luckily for them, a staff member noticed the confrontation and assisted in holding Kouga back from Naraku. It appeared that none of the hits had connected from either side or so anyone thought. A small lump began to swell on the side of Kouga's head most likely from one of Naraku's hits that came after Miroku shielded him.

Naraku was quickly over the fight as fast as it started and didn't bother to scream back at Kouga who was still yelling offensive slurs at him.

"You fucking fag! You shouldn't be wearing makeup anyway! Not our fault you're getting signs that you should stop wearing that shit!" He yelled over the dozen people that had been holding him back.

"Just go, I'll deal with him. We'll talk about it later-" Miroku tried to say to Naraku who was already walking away.

"No." He turned around, and walked backwards towards Miroku. "You guys will talk about it later. I don't care about this anymore. I'm done. You two were fucked up for doing what you did to Kagome and Inuyasha and now you're screwing with me but guess what? I'm not like Inuyasha or Kagome. I'll stay and I'll play all the game you two want to play and i'll bite your asses twice as hard every time so keep fucking with me and I'll expose BOTH of you two. I don't mind sucking dick for a living but you two do so stop whatever you're doing before this gets out of hand. Kay?"

"There is nothing to expose! Why do you and Inuyasha-"

"This has nothing to do with Inuyasha but Inuyasha still has the pictures from that night you fucking pulled that girl's panties down in front of everyone. You guys are scumbags that are never sorry until shit hits the fan but I'm not the one to let you come down from that fan when you hit it. Hit it with me and it will be the last fan you come across Miroku. I will ruin you both.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Yeah because you know you're wrong! Inuyasha even told you that you were wrong and still stood by you and look what you did to him! I'm not going to keep excusing y'all two because clearly there is no loyalty here. You have a good day Miroku but watch your back and tell Kouga do the same because between the two of you, I don't know whose more of a flip flopping ass bitch."

He turned his back to Miroku and walked off, leaving the barking Kouga behind and Miroku frozen in place.

* * *

The next day comes and the campus news has already caught wind of the mild altercation in the middle of the food court. With social media around, events like fights and arguments are almost always likely to be captured. Sango sat up in her twin bed and went through her news feed as per usual and found that someone had posted the video of Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku. She instantly recognized them and clicked it. The cafeteria was loud from all of the commotion surrounding the argument so the audio quality wasn't that good but Kouga was still so loud, Sango could make out what he was saying. She knew Naraku was never a loud type of person which explained his hands and mouth moving but not being able to hear him.

As he called Naraku a faggot over and over again, Yura walked into the room in a lace see through night gown. Upon hearing the words come out of Kouga's mouth, she bucked her neck back in disgust.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Kouga's loud mouth."

"Oh my gosh, him again? Why is he like this? First the party and now this? He clearly doesn't have any real friends." She stated

"Well Miroku is his friend so yeah, you're right. He doesn't have any real friends."

Yura walked to the bed and plopped herself next to Sango. She tried to put her arm around Sango's waist but Sango pushed her arm off of her.

"What's wrong?" Yura asked.

Sango shook her head, still consumed in her phone. "Nothing. I just don't want to be touched."

Yura gave her an agitated look before rolling over. Sango knew she would. This is how their mornings always were when Yura came over. Sango hardly ever went to visit Yura so Yura made it a habit to come see her as often as she could even if Sango wasn't home. Yura had no problem waiting up for her.

Sango loved Yura's clingyness but she just didn't love Yura. That's where the disconnect came for her. She tried to like Yura since she was everything the girl could ever ask for. She was supportive, clingy, submissive, playful, and loving. The sex was good, and Yura would never put herself first in bed. That was everything Miroku wasn't to her but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to like Yura.

That is why it tainted Sango inside to string Yura along. She knew she was wasting the girl's time but couldn't bring herself to let her go. She liked having someone by her side no matter what happens. The unconditional love was more than she could ever ask for. When she had first met Yura, she came off as a snobby, spiteful person who was known to snap at people but the more Sango got to know her, the real Yura was far from that. It panged her heart to know that she couldn't be that love Yura needed no matter how much she knew that was what Yura wanted.

Sango had become selfish since dating Miroku but who could blame her after what she allowed herself to go through with him. She even still slept around here and there when she had Yura waiting at her place. It wasn't intentional but not telling Yura at all was intentional. Sango cared enough to feel bad but she didn't care enough to let Yura go. That is until this morning when she planned to finally tell her.

"Yura."

"Yeah?" She answered back, still facing the wall away from Sango.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked, her stomach immediately sinking from Sango's words.

"I...I'm apologizing to Kagome today." Sango stated, taking a pause in between her words.

"Okay. Um, that's good I guess. What made you want to do that?" She asked, turning around in her spot.

"Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking and I just feel like I need to start fresh with my life and Kagome and I have always been good with each other until now. I want that to change but I can't be that friend Kagome needs until I fully get myself together...that means no more sleeping around with...Miroku...or messing around with you."

"What? Did you say Miroku?"

"...yeah. I did. I'm so sorry Yura. I know I'm wrong and you don't have to forgive me but please just-"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it now! Right got damn now!" She shot up from her bed and towered over Sango.

"You're telling me that this entire time it's been me and you, you've been messing with that slut? The one you always complain to me about? I fucking trusted you when you told me what Inuyasha said wasn't true!"

"Yura, I know I fucked up bad but that't why I'm telling you now because I don't want to string you along anymore! You don't deserve this and I don't deserve you!"

"But I deserved all of that shit until now? I have been asking you to be my girlfriend for so many days now and you always gave me bullshit as to why you couldn't saying Miroku hurt you but clearly he didn't hurt you enough that you're sitting on him when I'm not around! Why Sango! I fucking gave you everything! EVERYTHING!"

"I know Yura, but please-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it! Don't ever fucking talk to me again, I am done with you Sango!"

She threw on her jeans and grabbed her over night bag. She slammed the door almost off the hinges with her demon strength when she exited. Sango was left in silence but she didn't cry. All she could do was hang her head in shame. She knew the outcome and she knew how she would feel. Although she knew, there was nothing she could have done to prepare herself for it. She was on her own now and didn't even know if Kagome would accept her apology.

Later on towards the evening, Kagome had an english class to attend. Attendance wasn't a grade but homework was always due weekly in person. She'd been texting Muso when arrived. Muso had offered to walk her home after class which she gladly accepted but what she wasn't expecting was to see Sango leaning against the wall beside her class door. She pushed her phone in her pocket and attempted to walk by her but Sango reached out her hand and grabbed her by the arm.

"Kagome wait. I need to talk to you." She said.

Kagome wasn't in a bad mood and was hoping Sango didn't have anything negative to bring her way this time but she decided she'd hear her out.

"Make this quick. I have class in a few minutes."

Sango took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay... I'm sorry. I apologize and I am very very sorry for not driving you back home when you wanted to leave. I didn't know all of that would happen like it did but even though I didnt know, it doesn't excuse it at all for what I did. I should've put you first because I was the one that wanted you to come when you didn't want to at first. I just really wanted to say this to you because I've felt like this for a long time but I didn't know how to say it to you."

Kagome rested on her hip. "Uh...I wasn't expecting an apology but I do forgive you. It was Kouga that raged hell that night and it's not your fault. I did over react a bit to everything but I kinda was just going through a lot and I still do need some time but if you want, you are free to text me. I normally have my phone in my hand so..."

She looked at her with bright eyes. "So...we're cool?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, we're cool." She said, leaning down a little to hug her which Sango accepted with open arms.

Sango hugged her way more tight than she was expecting. "Woah there, you're choking a girl here." She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She took a step back.

Kagome could do nothing but laugh at her. "It's okay Sango. I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

And with that, Kagome went inside to find herself a seat.

Class went on as normal for her and when it was time for everyone to go, Kagome stepped out to find Muso waiting for her patiently on a small bench outside the classroom. He spotted her and got up from his seat. As if she had been expecting it, her hand slid in his as he approached her and the two chatted their way towards the dining hall. Not wanting to be around a bunch of people, Kagome decided she'd take her food to-go which Muso happily agreed to. Luckily enough for her, her new dorm hall was not far from the dining hall so the walk back wasn't that exciting or tiring.

The two of them had reached her building, and took the elevator up to her floor. When the ding sounded off, and the doors opened, standing in front of them was none other than the verbally abusive woman Kagome had met a few days ago wearing nothing but fish net dress and a bikini. When She caught sight of Kagome, she rolled her eyes and flipped her freshly cut hair back.

"Bitch, why don't you just disappear?" She snapped at Kagome.

Kagome in that moment was thinking of two different scenarios. She could hit the girl and get into a fight and have charges possibly pressed against her or she could walk away and sleep comfortably in her bed. After not giving the two choices much thought, she tried to slide past the girl only to be pushed against the wall. This is where Muso stepped in.

"Hey! Stop that! You need to back off woman! I don't know who you are or what your problem is-"

"My problem is, pussy boy, your BITCH keeps trying to take my MAN! I'm sorry she's not faithful to you but that's not my issues, keep your bitch off my man and we won't have any issues." The girl was twisting her neck and snapping her fingers as much as she could to get her point across. She was ready to rebuttal anything Muso had to say to her but instead, he whipped around on Kagome.

"Kayla, what is she talking about?" He asked her harshly. He was already peeved from the woman's words that he couldn't lower his tone when speaking to Kagome. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but she was once again beaten to the punch by the other woman.

"Oh really now? We're lying about our names now Kagome? So what's your real name? Kayla or Kagome bitch because only a WHORE would lie to a man about her own name! How dare you mess with my man and have the audacity to lie to him!"

"Listen here bitch!" She shoved Muso out of the way and powered her feet to her. She pushed her backwards into the brick wall just as hard as she had been pushed moments ago.

"I don't fucking want your man! I don't talk to him! Whatever he is telling you to keep the heat off of him is a lie so buzz off and leave me the hell alone before I call the cops!"

The girl laughed and pretended to wipe tears from her eyes. "Oh boo hoo. Kagome the whore is gonna call the cops on me. Go ahead whore. Do it and I'll expose you and Inuyasha and every fucking one else! You'll be the cover of the news and no one will ever wanna see your face again!" She stood her ground and got in Kagome's face.

"So what you gonna do Ka-go-me?"

"Stop calling me that! You don't even know me!"

Muso grabbed Kagome's arm and started dragging her towards the room. "Kayla, let's just go. Don't worry about her." He told her but Kagome was struggling against his hold.

"No, because she's just going to keep picking with me and I'm not going through this with some other girl! This going to stop right here."

"Whatever whore. When your face is plastered all over the school, don't say I didn't warn you. Keep coming after my man." The girl said as she walked into the elevator.

The doors closed and Kagome snatched her arm out of Muso's hand and stomped back to her room. She shoved the key into the hole and slammed the door open. Her nostrils were flared and her breathing was heavy. Muso on the other hand was confused.

"Kay, who is that girl and why does she keep coming after you? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked her.

Kagome didn't respond. She walked past him to shut her door behind him before walking back to her dresser to change into her pajamas. She was ready to eat and dealing with the woman had eaten at her mind enough to make her not want to deal with Muso's feelings.

"So you're just not going to answer me? Was that girl telling the truth then Kagome?!"

She glared at him. "If you're really feeling some type of way from all of that, you can leave because I am not in the mood to deal with this right now."

"You're not even denying what I'm asking you!" He shouted at her.

"Because I just told you I am not in the mood for this right now. I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever Kayla. Don't expect me to wait for you because it's not happening."

He didn't spare her another second of his time. He turned on his heel and rushed himself out of her room, leaving Kagome in complete silence. She heaved a heavy sigh and coursed her fingers through her hair. She took out her phone and pressed Shippo's number. She tapped her foot on the ground as she listened to the murmur of the dial tone. He finally picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?" He answered with a gloomy tone in his voice.

She was ready to vent to him about everything that was going on in her head but as soon as his voice and words registered in her mind, she stopped herself. "Hey, oh nothing. What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Girl, Bankotsu is over here stressing me the hell out...we just got into it because he thought I was cheating on him or something like that. I've been trying to explain to him that I'm only talking to these guys to get them to talk to you so you can move on and be happy but he doesn't believe me. He thinks I've developed this straight man fetish like come on..."

Shippo was normally an energetic person, always loud, proud, ready to party, and ready to fight. It was rare to hear him sound calm, drained, tired, or even depressed. Kagome and Shippo's friendship started off in the most absurd way but Kagome found herself appreciating his friendship more and more as the days went by. He always talked about Bankotsu so Kagome could tell he was into the guy. Hearing how upset Shippo sounded over a small petty argument made her see even more how Shippo truly felt about Bankotsu.

"Tell me about it. I'm sorry to hear all of that. I just finished getting rid of Muso temporarily because he thinks I'm sleeping with Inuyasha...Hey, you wanna come over? I mean, since we both have stuff going on, it can be just us and we can get over our feelings together." Kagome offered.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds nice. I'll be over soon girl. Bye."

Shippo would always get rides from Bankotsu but decided to leave his boyfriend alone for the night since the two of them weren't on the best of terms. He took the fifteen minute walk to Kagome's place and knocked gently on her door. He was already in a long sleeved green shirt with his comfy black leggings. He didn't need to shower but brought all the over night essentials just in case anything happened. When Kagome answered the door, she was a white tank top, and a pair of stretchy board shorts. She looked up at him and saw his eyes were slightly puffy. He didn't need to tell her that he'd been crying on the way there because she could tell. Instead of bringing it up, she put her hand on his back and helped him into her room.

She had taken time to put extra blankets and pillows on her bed to make it extra comfortable for them. Shippo sat his bag down beside the bed as he took a seat and crissed-crossed his legs. Kagome did the same, grabbing the bags of snack from under her nightstand. She handed him some plain potato chips while she took out a bag of skittles and sode bottles for the both of them.

"Kagome, I don't know. I'm just really over it at this point. I do so much for that man and it seems like he always thinks I'm cheating on him." Shippo blurted out to start the conversation. Kagome made sure to give him her full attention.

"Why would he even think that? You talk about him all the time." She said and Shippo shrugged.

"I don't know. I ask myself the same things and I can't figure it out but he has always been like this and I thought he would get better because we were a new couple and stuff but he seems to think because of how we met that I would do that with somebody else."

"Well you were single then when you met him and you had your heart partially broken."

He nodded as he opened his chips. "Yeah but he thinks that when I storm out after our fights that I'm fucking somebody because I'm sad. No, I leave because I'm trying not cuss you all the way out and hurt your feelings or say something I might regret later."

Kagome looked down into her lap, just listening to him as he spoke. "Yeah I get why he would mad that I leave after we argue and stuff but to think that I'm out here throwing the booty at random guys just because I'm mad is so...it's so...insulting Kagome." He began to weep, and the tears shot down onto his cheeks.

"Because it's coming from him. It hurts my feelings so bad...like it really hurts me because I am used to being everyone's little secret and to think that he thinks I'm this hoe after all he has done for me, it fucks me up inside because I treat a lot of people very rudely everyday. I'll admit that but I treat him like a king but it's...i-it's not enough for him. Like what do I have to do Kagome, what do I have to do?" He bawled his eyes out into his hands as his body shook from crying.

She reached out to him and pulled his head into her chest. She rubbed up and down his back gently as he cried onto her shirt. "Shh. It's gonna be okay, alright? Just let it out. It's okay to cry Shippo." She whispered to him.

She wasn't entirely too sure what to say to him but she hoped her company was enough to soothe his sadness. She understood where he was coming from and it almost brought her to tears too. She had grind her lips together to keep the tears at bay. If there was one thing she knew what to do, she knew she had to keep it together and be strong enough to bear some of his pain with him.

"I just ***sniff*** don't want us to breakup."

"I know...I know. It's gonna be okay." Kagome consoled him.

 _'Hmmm. What would Shippo say to me if I was sad? Maybe that'll help? Deosn't hurt to try I guess.'_ She thought to herself momentarily before deciding to take a different approach.

"It's alright Shippo. I'm always around you and I know you're not a hoe-bitch. I-i'm the hoe bitch I guess if anything."

Still sniffling, he lifted his head up from her chest, and wiped his eyes. "We know that Kagome. Doesn't help that he's being a dick about all of this...hold on." As Shippo was talking, he saw his phone light up from on top of his bag. He reached down and grabbed it only to see a long paragraph from Bankotsu on the screen.

"Girl. Now he messaging me. I don't even know if I wanna read it because he's probably gonna do the usual apology and date night bullshit but I'm just over it honestly."

She uncrossed her legs and slung them over the bed. "Come on Shippo. At least hear him out. Ooh! Let's read it and we both can choose what you can say back that way if he isn't as apologetic as he seems, we can make it look like you're really going to leave him. That way he's on edge, you get a real apology, and you guys can move forward. He may cry a bit but hey, that's a risk i'm willing to take."

He squinted his eyes at her. "...You's a messy bitch...but I'm here for it so let's read it."

Baby: Hey love. I know you're tired of hearing this but I'm really sorry. I over reacted over stupid shit and I should've thought about what I wanted to say before I said it. I really miss you and I want you to come back home. I don't care if you've been with another man, I just want you here with me. I love you so much. Please come home.

Shippo snapped his neck to the side. "Um, what type of backhanded ass apology was that? What kind of 'I don't care care if you've been with another man, I just want you to come home' type of bullshit is that? Girl, I can't"

Kagome took the phone. "Lemme see. Maybe we should tell him that you can't take the accusations anymore and you're leaving him." She looked up at him to see him still squinting at her.

"Okay but...what is that doesn't work? Then imma be single!"

"Well won't you be single either way?"

He opened and closed his mouth after taking in what she said. "Fine," He agreed. "But you're getting me a new boo if this doesn't work."

Kagome waved him off with the utter most confidence in her facial expression. If it was one thing she knew she could do when it came to men, it was piss them off, all the way off, blasting off again into the next dimension type of pissed off. She had managed to get under the skin of every guy she came into contact wit on campus so she was sure she could get a reaction out of Bankotsu.

So she began typing.

 _You really don't get it do you? Fuck your apology because I don't accept it. I don't accept it because you don't mean it. You knew what I was when you met me. Single. That was it. My character when I am single does not always reflect what I'll be when someone is serious with me. I can't speak for everyone else because I am not those people so I wish you would stop using other people to justify how you feel about me. I am shippo, I am the baddest bitch you will ever find, meet, or date. There will be no other like me. Which is why I'm gonna take a step back from the man that I thought loved me and take some time to get back to work on loving myself because dealing with you isn't cutting it. Either you gonna treat me right, or I will make my exit because you have me fucked all the way up sir, I have NEVER cheated on you and you fucking know that! We're demons damn it! You know when sex happens, the smell doesn't just go away? If I was getting dicked down when I'm away from you, wouldn't you be able to smell me? Exactly so shut the fuck up and get it right or get gone._

She passed him the phone once she was finished. She felt good channeling her inner Shippo but still felt as though the decision should be his to make. She glanced up at him to see he was smiling with his tongue out.

"Mmm. This is good! I like this. Yup. Imma send it. Fuck him! You are so right Kagome! I need to stop being a hypocrite and take my own advice! These men are for everybody so ain't no point in sticking around if they don't wanna get it together." He pressed the send button and thew the phone to other side of the bed, pretending to dust his hands off. Kagome could see that his eyes were no longer tear stained and had dried up.

"Okay so, that's that! Depending on his response will determine how extra I act when I see him tomorrow but it is what it is. Thank you girlie! I'm so happy I finally just have someone to go to about all of this because it's alot! I like being this new me but it gets exhausting sometimes ya know? Like people expect me to always be energetic and happy and when I'm not, they always take it the wrong way but they don't even know who I used to be Kagome."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess but I don't know who you used to be either."

"I know that but you a new friend. Back in the day, when Shiori was my best friend or whatever, I used to be that calm and cool friend. The subtle pushover, not very stern. I had opinions and stuff still like I do now but I wasn't as harsh or loud or fun. I was a stick in the mud if you ask me but I always had energy to spare because I never did much with myself and now that I have evolved, people don't treat me the same as before."

She picked up her bag of skittles and poured some into her mouth. "What do you mean?" She mumbled with a mouth full of candy.

"People always want me to take a chill pill but back in the day, people used to want me to be more outgoing and fun but now I'm labeled as this extra stereotypical gay bestfriend type of dude and it bothers me! I can be calm sometimes, it's just that when people see me, I'm not in the mood to be calm. I just want to be myself, ya know? I can be calm around you but that's not how everyone else feels."

"Well," She started. "Like you told me, fuck em. People will always have something to say regardless."

"Amen girl. Amen-mm! Oh shit, I forgot to ask you! Bitch what did you do to Muso? That man is so happy in class and you done went and made him mad! Girl!"

She cracked up and started laughing. "I don't know!...I'm lying. I do know. I got myself...uh. A little caught up. Just a little though."

His eyes drooped as he put together an internal analysis of her short sentence. "Bitch, you got caught didn't you? How! No one knows you here!"

"What do you mean caught? I am a single woman!"

"Yeah but you never told him anything about Inuyasha because you were doing stuff with Inuyasha when you met Muso."

"Well he doesn't know about Inuyasha but he does have an idea thanks to the bitch that lives next door to us. She knows me but I don't know her. Muso thinks my name is Kayla and she was cussing me out and calling me Kagome and it was just a mess. Supposedly she says Inuyasha is her man or whatever and she still think we mess around or something. I don't know. She's crazy but that's not even the worst part. Look at these." She pulled up the screenshot on the phone and showed Shippo.

He took an extremely harsh look at them after reading what it said. "Kagome, you sure this is Inuyasha? I mean that is his number but I don't know. This just seems fishy like this conversations don't even add up."

"Yes, I'm sure that's him. I don't know how she got my number though."

Shippo put a finger to his chin, speculating through his list of mutuals with Inuyasha. His sexual history was long but Inuyasha didn't get involved with too many women throughout college so far. After contemplating through the personalities, he placed his bets on one.

"Maybe this is Kikyo? You said she lives right next door?"

Kagome nodded her head, confirming that was true. "I don't know if that's her name though."

"Considering how crazy you told me this girl was, it has to be. That hoe slept with Kouga after she couldn't get Inuyasha. She called herself trying to make him jealous but her dumbass should've known it wouldn't work when she told him that she was texting Kouga and he didn't give a fuck. Inuyasha is an extremely jealous person when he likes a girl."

"Wait, I thought he wasn't possessive?"

Shippo shifted his hand back and forth. "Eh, he is but he isn't like you could be his woman and he'll want everyone to know that but at the same time, you can still go out with your girlfriends and even your guy friends and he won't try to hold you hostage. At the same time though, he might throw a tantrum or two because you're out giving people the attention he wants from you. He also might not talk to you if he sees you smiling at another guy. I think he got like this after the first girl he was with."

She rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed. "That sounds exhausting."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I guess but I don't think he is that bad. You just gotta give him a hug, maybe throw some pussy at him and you'll be fine. I think you could handle that."

"No, because I haven't even been thinking about that man. I cussed him out and blocked him after I saw that screenshot. Being away from him has helped me think about him less and less and I'm happy that I'm finally figuring things out which I why I want that bitch next door to leave me alone so I can leave Inuyasha in the past."

When Shippo didn't say anything back, she looked over to see him looking at her with judging eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Kagome...I'm going to be as honest as I can with you. I don't think you're being fair to Inuyasha."

She took that time to sit up and stare at him as if he'd fallen and bumped his head on several branches on the way down. "Fair? After all he did? I'm the one not being fair? You know what I went through with Kouga!"

"Yes Kagome I do and because of what you went through with Kouga, Inuyasha is reaping the repercussions. I don't think you gave Inuyasha a clean slate to work with and I think he deserved that. It's okay to learn from your mistakes but don't hold past grudges against a new person. Kouga dated you for three years and treated you like shit and you still gave him multiple chances. You didn't know Inuyasha, and after he helped you, you cut him off, went back to Kouga just to go back to Inuyasha just to cut him off AGAIN because he almost slept with a girl? Remind you he stopped himself because of you."

"Okay well how about this, no matter what he did for me or what I did to him, it doesn't make it right what he did!"

"It doesn't but all I'm saying is you fucked him over multiple times and he still let you come back and you can't at least give him one chance? This is literally his first fuck up."

Okay but-"

"And also," He cut her off. "Bankotsu and I heard a lot of commotion between you and Inuyasha Sunday morning. So are you going to explain to me what happened because he sounded really hurt Kagome."

Kagome was steaming so bad that she fully admitted to everything as fast as she could. "I don't give a damn how he feels! I fucked around with him, accepted his apology, just to act like nothing happened and leave his ass. That's why he was upset but I don't care. He didn't care when I first was questioning him about that girl!"

"This is what I'm talking about Kagome!" He yelled, getting in her face. "Girl, you are my friend which is why I'm telling you when you're wrong. You are taking out everything you didn't get a chance to do to Kouga on Inuyasha and that's not right! Inuyasha shouldn't have been with the girl but he owned up to it! Kouga was and is still the one denying everything! If you wanna be a hoe, be a hoe but leave Inuyasha out of this because he is already fucked up in the head mentally."

"Whatever Shippo." She said, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry for getting in your face but Kagome, I just really want the best for you two and I feel like if you aren't going to at least pursue him or let him pursue you, at least end it on good terms."

She sighed as she buried herself beneath the covers. "I'll think about it."

"Kagome...did you like him? Like I'm talking the like like type of like."

She hesitated before answering. "Yes..."

Shippo rubbed her leg lightly. "Aww, I know. It's okay. I just think you two need to have a talk and settle your differences or at least get some type of clarification of closure. I think the two of you would really benefit from that."

"I'll think about that too...Goodnight Shippo." She responded before going silent.

"Goodnight Kagome." Shippo said.

Before he climbed into bed with her, he reached over and grabbed his phone from beside her. He opened up the conversation between him and Bankotsu. It was another long paragraph of text.

 **Baby:** _I'm so sorry Shippo. Please don't leave me. You are my all, my sunshine, my happiness, and my life would be so empty without you. I don't want you to leave me but I want you to be happy :( please think about it though. I promise I won't accuse you anymore. I just need to get over my own insecurities. I know I need help but I really want to make us work. You are the love of my life and can't see myself with anyone else. You make me laugh whether I'm happy or sad. You're always sticking up for me. You always cook for me and tuck me into bed when you have to stay up late. You take such good care of me and I dont understand why I would ever ever accuse my lovely king of doing something so vile and nasty to me. Please forgive me baby. I love you._

Shippo tossed the phone again but this time onto the floor. "I'll deal with your ass in the morning.

* * *

"She really said that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, she did and I don't know why but it really struck a nerve in me Sesshomaru."

"A sad one or a mad one."

"A little bit of both but I'm not mad at her. I feel like I should be but at the same time, I feel like I shouldn't. It's really weird."

Inuyasha rubbed his hand across his face as he rested himself in his large king sized bed. The week had been harder than normal to get through due to all the inner stress Kagome had caused him. Eventually it all boiled over and he needed someone to talk to so he called his older brother who sounded tired but became energized as soon as he heard the sadness in his baby brother's voice.

"Well have you tried talking to her?"

"I would if I could but she isn't responding to any of my texts and my calls never go through. I'm starting to think she blocked my number."

"Do you know where she lives now?"

"Nope, she didn't tell me shit when she left. That also stung a little considering everything that happened but...I don't know. I think I just really upset her."

A sigh escaped from Sesshomaru's mouth. "I am sure there is someway you can get a hold of her because this doesn't sound like something that can be dealt with over the phone anyway. It's gone on for too long."

"Trust me. I know. It's just I don't want to invade her privacy ya know? She didn't give me her address, her room number, or anything so I don't know how I feel about finding out where she stays through someone else and showing up unannounced. It's just a bit much Sesshomaru."

"Well she isn't leaving you with any other choice so what else is there to do?"

"Respect her choices and leave her be. I can't force her to-"

"Inuyasha listen to me. and listen good," He cut Inuyasha off. "We are men. You are dealing with a straight woman. Women do not like obsessive men, they like clingy men. Women do not like rude men, they like stern men. For this case, since it relates to you, women do not like controlling men, they like men that can take charge. It's attractive to them seeing their man in charge and handling business. There is a difference between all of these features that a lot of men seem to mix up."

"Well you can't just speak for every woman Sesshomaru."

"I'm not. I'm just giving you a general run down of things that are commonly mistaken amongst the race of men. Men hold themselves back when they act on the actions women like and refuse to act on the actions do like. There are women out here that like to be chased. They'll never admit and they'll even take it to their graves but a little cat and mouse has never hurt anyone."

"Yeah but what if-"

"She turns you down or tells you to leave? Okay then. You know she wants you gone but at least you tried. You can't keep losing sleep over this Inuyasha. It's not good."

Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he knew Sesshomaru was right about taking a chance. He had to at least try. He had gotten to know Kagome on semi-personal level and did not want to believe that the person who had treated him so coldly on Sunday was the same woman he caressed Saturday. The feelings just weren't the same.

"So, I also have something to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, Sesshomaru's words bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So I went to see that deadbeat dad of yours and come to find out, after a large verbal altercation that almost turned physical, he admitted to making a mistake on a business trip some months ago and now there is a baby on the way. The worst part is that the reason all of the family money between him and mom has been going towards paying the hussy hush money as well as hush gifts. He's been paying for her to spend weeks at luxurious resorts and everything, mean while our mother is doing her best to make ends meet and dealing with his sorry ass. She won't even let me help her but anyway, long story short, I told him he has until the end of the month to tell her and fix this, or I'm telling her. She doesn't deserve this."

"You're damn right she doesn't! What the hell is wrong with him? After everything mom has done for him?! I can't believe this man..." He said, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"I know but don't worry yourself over it. Just focus on school and your love life or whatever. I'm going to try and sort stuff out. The last thing I want is for them to know that you know and they try to put you in the middle of things because if that happens, then i'm going to flip the script on everyone and neither of them will like that so. Sleep tight brother, and I will speak to you soon enough."

"Yeah...Goodnight Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told him before hanging up the phone. He plugged the charger into his phone and sat it down on his bed. As he rolled over to get comfortable, he heard his phone buzz.

He peeked over and saw the blinking light, Curious as to who could be texting him that late on a Thursday night. He stretched his arm to pick his phone up, not wanting it to unplug from the charger. He swiped the screen open to see an unknown number text him. It took him a few minutes to recognize who the number belong to.

He opened the message to see a few words that made his veins tight.

Kouga: Hope Kagome isn't feeling like Shiori right now. Kikyo already told me how you're already fucking her over. Serves you right for acting all high and mighty. Karma is served.

"Oh yeah, definitely bitch. Karma will get served. Just you wait..." He said, not even wanting to respond to Kouga. He had it set in his mind that he would pay the wolf demon a visit shortly but he didn't want his situation with Kagome to be on his mind when he goes.

Surprising enough, just as he was about to sit his phone back down, it buzzed off in his hand. Expecting it to be a double text from Kouga, he opened it but instead was met with something astonishing.

 **Kagome:** _Hey, you up?_

 _'What the fuck? Is she really texting me?_ ' He thought to himself. In just a matter of seconds, his thoughts scattered all over the place. He hadn't heard from her in days and now here she was texting him as if nothing happened. That was something he wouldn't allow. He kept it as real as he possibly could.

 **Inuyasha:** _Why are you texting me?_

He let his head fall into the pillow as he stared blankly at the bright screen, waiting for a reply. It came quick and his eyes scanned over it.

 **Kagome:** _No real reason. You were on my mind a lot tonight_

 **Inuyasha:** _And? I don't exist to you anymore remember?_

Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off the hook. He was willing to hold her feet to the fire if he had to. He didn't want to let another second go by that he had to deal with his mixed emotions about Kagome.

 **Kagome:** _I know. I just feel conflicted about everything because I want to like you but I feel like now just isn't the best time. There is too much going on._

Her words sat on his heart with the weight of a piano and stung him like static from a door knob after walking across carpet. Before he could reply, she double texted him.

 **Kagome:** _But at the same time, I already like you even though I don't want to. I'm just really confused about you. I don't know what you truly want from or what anyone wants for that matter._

 **Inuyasha:** _Kagome, I get it but you've been ignoring me. How can I tell you what I want and you refuse to talk to me._

 **Kagome:** _I shouldn't have texte you. Goodnight and goodbye Inuyasha_

 **Inuyasha:** _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

Inuyasha's question was answered when he didn't receive a text back and his phone call went straight to voicemail.

He opened his facebook and typed in a status.

 _'That moment when you're already a broken individual and an interesting creature has snuck her way into your heart just to pull on it till it breaks into a trillion tiny pieces. #imtiredofit #Justwannabelovedisall'_

He scratched his fingers through his messy, thick head of hair trying to find a calm within his storm. He was going insane over the two of them not being able to talk and he couldn't properly express why. This frustrated him more than anything but this time he had enough. With his phone still open, he unblocked a familiar number and sent a strongly worded text message.

 **Inuyasha:** _Listen here Kikyo. If you don't tell me where Kagome is, you and I are going to have an issue._

 **Kikyo:** _Oh now you want to text me. Too late. I've moved on. Go back to your whore._

 **Inuyasha:** _Shut the fuck up. I'll take you on your stupid date if you tell me where she is. Her and I got into it just now and I need to go get my stuff back from her. If you even want a chance with me, then tell me where she is._

And like the dumb non-blonded hair bimbo she was, she fell for the bait and sent him Kagome's address. He didn't feel comfortable with what he did but knew it was the only way he'd even come close to settling everything.

* * *

Friday had went by as a regular day for mostly everyone on campus. While few students prepared for their weekend classes, most were getting ready to go out and live their weekend up or get ready to do homework. While Inuyasha spent majority of his day in class and prepared to spend the rest at home, Kagome had other after class plans.

"Muso! Stop that! It tickles!" She managed to say while laughing as Muso poked her up and down on her stomach.

She had been on her back while muso rested his head on her stomach. She had been telling him a story about her younger brother when she felt his fingers attack her abdomen. She rolled from under his touch and landed her feet on the floor so that she could crawl away.

He made no attempt to chase her. Instead he adjusted himself on her bed and spread himself so that she had no space to fit in except on his frame. She noticed this, and tried to push his scrawny body across the bed but although his square body looked light, Kagome wasn't in as much shape as she wanted to which made moving his body at all harder than she thought it would be.

"Come on, you gotta try a little harder than that girl." He chuckled.

"Why the hell are you so heavy! You're tinier than I am."

He shrugged and turned onto his back still remaining in his same spot. "I don't know. All I do no know is that we need to work on your muscle."

"I know you're not talking. Look at your body. You're all skin and bones." She said, pointing at his protruding elbow joint.

"Its not polite to point." He said jokingly.

"Oh hush and move over."

He obliged this time, scooting his body over to give her room on the small bed. As the two of them became comfortable, a growl erupted from Muso's stomach. Kagome took her turn to poke him in the stomach.

"Well someone's hungry. You wanna get something to eat? I'll pay." She offered.

Muso shook his head. "No, I'll pay. You're always paying lately. Let me pick up the slack."

Kagome waggled her finger. "No sir. I got this. You gotta let a lady lead sometimes."

Muso stared her down as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand. After a few moments went by, he gave in to her offer.

"Fine you win. Can we get pizza though? I feel like we've been ordering too much Chinese food."

"Yeah, that's cool. I probably wouldn't have been able to decide anyway. I'm not good at deciding at what to eat."

"I'm sure you could be if you tried your best."

It was at that moment that she felt her heart frown. She was hoping he would throw in a joke after she threw out the comment. There is a common stereotype about women never knowing what they want to eat, and although its impossible for every woman to be that way, the stereotype was still funny to laugh at because of how outrageous the jokes could get. The feeling was gone as quick as it came but the thought inside her head stuck around as she went through her contacts to find the right name. When she found the person she wanted, she sent a quick text to him

Kagome: hey, I'm hungry. Can you buy me something to eat please ToT I'm starrrviiinnggg :'( haven't eaten all day

She could feel her younger self judging her from a different time era. She was never the type to use men but here she was following Shippo's advice and using the man for food. Not only food, but food for herself and a guy that would eventually replace her. It made her cringe up inside but Shippo would tell her its not her fault that the guy buys her food without clarifying the situation.

She didn't feel right inside about doing but she also felt that Shippo had a point.

'I mean, he literally introduced himself as the food guy that buys his girl food. I hadn't even told him my age yet and he was ready to buy me the buffet…eh. It'll be a good life lesson.'

Food man: hey wassup, what u want to eat?

She told him that she wanted pizza and he had it ordered for her within the next five minutes. She thanked him and ended the conversation so that she could return to Muso.

"Okay, food's ordered." She said, propping herself on top of his chest.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. She wasn't sure how it happened but within the next second, she was under him and he was kissing up her exposed leg with his shirt off. Although his lips were small, they still felt soft on her skin.

Kagome's mind began to fog up as her attention span closed in on Muso's demonstrations on her body. She sported nothing but a large loose T-shirt as a night gown which made access a lot easier for him. He pushed the shirt up, stopping just below the nipple and Kagome closed her eyes. The cool air brushed past the bottom of her partially exposed breasts. Teasing her, he swiped his tongue across the bottom of each mound.

'Damn…am I really doing this with this guy? Why?' She started to think to herself, bringing her mind out of La La land.

Muso had been walking her to and from classes ever since she moved out Inuyasha's new apartment. He would also buy her food when he convinced her to let him, and he'd call her every night to talk to her until she fell asleep. With all this in mind, she felt that he was off to a good start but she wasn't sure she was quite ready to take the next step after such a short amount of time.

She opened her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders. "M-muso...mm…I-I can't. Not right now." She said, gently moving him off of her.

His face became immediately apologetic. "I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head, swiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "No. No. No. You didn't do anything. I'm just really not in the mood…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up or anything like that

…"

"Listen Kay. I don't mind doing nothing. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. Don't feel bad."

"Yeah, I-"

 _ ***knock knock knock knock knock knock knock***_

Her sentence was then interrupted by several hefty, quick paced knocks on the door. Both of their heads turned to the source of the door in surprise. Kagome had ordered the food before Muso did anything to her, but she felt a heavy doubt that the pizza could have been made and delivered that quickly to her residence

"Um…I guess pizza's here?" He said in an unsure tone.

Kagome stood to her feet. "I don't know but if it is, their service must be damn good."

She approached the door slowly to wait and see if another series of knocks would come. Normally delivery people were known to shout through the door or give a call if someone didn't answer the door. In this case, there was nothing. She peeped through the hole and was a little taken aback to find that no one was out front.

'Did they walk away?' She thought to herself.

She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, keeping her body pressed against the wooden material as her necked peer around it. At first glance, the hall appeared moderately lit but no one could be seen in the light. She then took a step from around the door to see if the hall was truly empty only to be met by the chest of a white-haired half demon with the physique of a light body builder.

She was shocked to see him but not surprised that he would hunt her down to speak to her. At this point, she realized demons were twice as persistent as human men were.

"Can I help you?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

He recognized the game she was trying to play and decided to play right along with her. "Yes you can. We need to talk Kagome."

She cringed at the sound of her name. Although Inuyasha wasn't being the loudest, Muso still had slight demon blood in him meaning he could most likely hear that there was not a pizza man at the door.

 _'Okay, gotta end this quickly before Muso gets suspicious.'_

"Look Inuyasha, I respect that you want to get closure and stuff but I don't want to talk to you. Not now. Not ever. I told you I'm over everything. Now can you just-"

"Okay so we're playing this game too right?" He asked, folding his arms.

"What game?"

Inuyasha could smell him, he could hear the heartbeat, and he could sense the suspicion in Muso's head. He knew there was another man in Kagome's room and the thought of it alone made his nerves tick. To put the cherry on top, Kagome was dismissing him in front of Muso but Inuyasha was never the one to let someone else play those games with him alone. He knew the rules and was advanced at all the steps. Not once in history has someone ever beat him at the game and he refused to even let Kagome be the first.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. Just worry about the fact that you can text me late as hell to tell me you like me just to have another man in your room when I show up at your doorstep." He raised his voice for the purpose of wanting Muso to hear him. This was not pleasant to Kagome's ears as she immediately shot out from in her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why the fuck are you so loud?!" She whisper-shouted at him, staring at him with the eyes of a bull.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's eyes were hooded and he was irritated. He kept his voice the same tone, still wanting Muso to hear his words. "Because I want to know why my girl has another man in our room?!" He shouted at her.

She jumped in his face. "I am NOT your girl!" She hissed at him.

 _'Oh really now Kagome? Still dismissing me in front of other men. Alright well guess what then.'_

"Oh really? Well I had you on my bed like you were my girl-"

 _'I'_

"I ate you out like you were my girl-"

 _'Dont'_

"I had you calling my name like you were my girl-"

 _'Play'_

"I had you leaving dusty ass Kouga behind like you were my girl-'

 _'That'_

"And I had you riding my face the other night like this dude inside your room never existed like you were my girl-"

 _'Bullshit'_

"So what's really the fucking truth?!"

As he kept going, his voice kept get louder and heavier on purpose. Kagome had him looking like the desperate stalker, so he'd make her look the player she accused him of being. Even still, she tried to save face.

"The fucking truth is that you never asked me shit about being your girl and even if I was your girl, you almost went and fucked another bitch so you tell me what's the truth because we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

"No sweetheart, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kouga. Get it right."

"Why you-"

The door then creaked open, and out stepped Muso all dressed and ready to go. He had his head down and noticing this, Kagome ran up to him, putting her hand on his chest.

"Muso stop! I swear this is not what it looks like! He is twisting everything to make it look like something happened and it didn't-"

"We can show him the text messages Kagome since nothing really happened according to you. I have all the proof."

Inuyasha saw how affectionate she immediately became with Muso and he couldn't understand how Muso had managed to ear her affection so easily after all they had been through.

"Inuyasha stop!" She shrieked at him.

He looked up at the ceiling with his hands on his hips. "Hmm. Let me think about it...No. I won't because you're gonna stop treating me like I'm some type of call you only make when you're sad and lonely because I'm fucking tired of it!"

"And I'm tired of you going after other women!"

"It was one fucking time Kagome! One fucking time and you're holding that against me like I did anything serious with her! If we aren't together, then you shouldn't have questioned me on shit but you fucking did Kagome and now we're here and you're pinning this on me! You don't get to decide whether or not we're together for the benefit of your argument!"

Muso had had enough of the screaming match between the two of them. After hearing Inuyasha speak, it had confirmed the doubts he had about his crush. That she had been lying to him the entire time and using him to make someone else jealous. He didn't want to be a pawn anymore so he slipped past Inuyasha's shoulder and headed towards the elevator. As Kagome was still yelling at Inuyasha, she saw Muso walk off and tried to go after him only to be picked up and taken into the bedroom by Inuyasha.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She hollered at his. He obliged her requests and put her on her feet.

As soon as she caught her footing, she ran into her small bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Inuyasha get the hell out of I swear on everything, I will call the cops!"

"Call them then Kagome. I am not going anywhere until I talk to you because this has to stop."

Kagome put her face in her hands as her body shook in pain. Her nerves were shaken up as she processed everything that just happened. Inuyasha embarrassed her in front of Muso, and most likely anyone that was home at the time just heard everything. Not to mention Kikyo who lived next door to her would definitely try to start more drama. She was confused, and her mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

While she took her time in the bathroom for the next half an hour, Inuyasha paced himself around the room trying to calm himself down. He wanted to be as calm as possible because he didn't want her to be scared. He had no intentions of coming to see her and creating all of this mess but it happened that way so he had to play his next words carefully if she gave him a chance to speak.

Once she finally emerged from the bathroom, she snatched her phone from her bed and put 911 on speed dial before looking him in his eyes. "You have ten minutes to talk. If you don't leave after that, I am calling the cops."

He put his hands up beside his head as he sat down in her desk chair. "I completely understand. Just tell me where you want me to start."

She stood up with her arms folded. "I don't really care, just fucking talk so you can leave me alone." She said coldly.

Inuyasha hadn't been expecting me so her cold shoulder didn't bother him. He did plan to break it down some. "Well," He started. "First thing's first. The woman I almost spent the night with was one of the women I used to date for like two weeks. Kikyo had came to the bar I was at that night and said some really hurtful things. Normally in the past, I would just fuck around to keep my mind off of certain people and that's what happened that night. That's not an excuse, I just wanted you to know. I stopped myself because like I said, it felt wrong and I couldn't stop thinking of you. I do apologize for everything I said in the car that day. I know I called you names and that probably hurt you. Whether it did or not, I am very sorry...Okay?"

"Ok." She said, still staring down at her feet.

"Moving on," He continued. "I was really bothered by what happened Sunday. I know we were on bad terms and all but to do all of that stuff with my Saturday just to tell me it meant nothing to you the next day bothered me even more. Like it legit...I can't believe I'm saying this...but it legit hurt my feelings. I was actually sad and upset that you said all that stuff to me. Even still I wanted to respect your personal choices which I let you be. I didn't bring up what you were doing with those other men and stuff because that was none of my business. It still hurt though. I've been trying to reach you all week but I'm guessing you blocked me." He said, but the end came off as an open statement he hoped she would answer.

"Yeah, I did. I blocked you..."

He leaned further back in the chair. "Okay well that answers that but continuing on to you believing bullshit about me when you know that's not my character. I saw those fake screenshots Kikyo sent you and it pissed me off that she sent them and also that you wouldn't let me prove myself." He reached in his pocket and took his phone out. He pulled up the real text messages and extended the phone to Kagome.

"Here, these are the real text messages, the actual conversation. All that. I know I'm running out of time here but this is what actually happened and you know I didn't delete anything because the text Kikyo deleted from her phone are on there."

Kagome stared at the phone, shifting her body side to side slowly. Although hesitating at first, she grabbed the phone from his hands and read the text messages word for word herself.

 **Kikyo:** _Hey love, how are you?_

 **Inuyasha:** _Kikyo leave me the fuck alone_

 **Kikyo:** _Why don't you just talk to me?_

 **Inuyasha:** _What do you want_

 **Kikyo:** _to fuck you silly :P_

 **Inuyasha:** _Oh well I don't want to fuck you now buzz off before I block this number of yours too_

 **Kikyo:** _Oh don't do that, I might just run to that lovely girlfriend of yours and fill her head with a bunch of lies_

 **Inuyasha:** _Leave her out of this?_

 **Kikyo:** _Or what, you're gonna go fuck one of my friends again_

 **Inuyasha:** _I didn't fuck that slut and you don't even know her so why are you bringing her up_

 **Kikyo:** _because you clearly don't love that other girl_

 **Inuyasha:** _Who are you to tell me how I feel? But either way that's none of your business now leave me alone before I go to the cops and get a restraining order on you._

 **Kikyo:** _What about your reputation inu_

 **Inuyasha:** _I don't fucking care._

 **Inuyasha:** _Leave me and Kagome alone or I'm going to make your life a living hell._

Kagome reached the bottom of the texts and mentally punched herself in the face. She had went off on Inuyasha and even brought up a sensitive subject Shippo told her not to talk about. Reality crashed down on her like a burning building as record of the past two weeks flashed through her head. She had passed judgment extremely fast, had no evidence for the most part, trusted people who didn't give her reason to, and shut out one of the only people that had cared about her existence since she arrived at the school.

 _'Oh gosh what's wrong with me!? I played all these boys, I shut Inuyasha out, I...I'm such a fucking horrible person.'_ She thought.

Although she was breaking down on the inside, her pride wouldn't let her be wrong. "Okay, I guess I was wrong for listening to Kikyo but you still shouldn't have been on that other girl if you were just going to come back to me and be all up on me." She said, reflecting the blame off of her and back onto him which he noticed but didn't point out.

"Kagome, I get it...Okay? I am so fucking sorry, I cannot apologize anymore. I am trying here. Shit, I'm practically fucking begging for you to forgive me at this point...Fuck it. I can't. I'll just go. My ten minutes are up anyway. Don't need a charge tonight." Inuyasha got up and headed to the door.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" She asked trying to stall him from walking out.

The question only left Inuyasha confused. "What are you talking about Kagome? You told me I only had ten minutes to talk or you'd call the cops!"

She turned and plopped on her bed with her face in her hands. "Fine Inuyasha. If you want to go, just go then. I don't care." She said.

Inuyasha sucked his teeth and pursed his lips out with his hand still on the door knob. "Kagome, what do you want me to do? Because you're confusing the fuck out of me. Either you want me here or you don't what do you want?"

"Do whatever you want Inuyasha! I don't care!" She said, her voice shaking as she mumbled in her hands.

'Well, there you go Inuyasha. She said do whatever you want. So maybe we can actually get somewhere now.'

He slowly let his hand drop from the door knob as he stared at her. His heartbroken state had been lifted slightly but he knew there was more work to do. He let his feet carry him towards her. Even when he stood in front of her, she wouldn't move her hands from her face. He took a seat beside her and kicked his sneakers off. He pushed himself further back until he was sturdy and his back was against the wall. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

She was in nothing but a big T-shirt and he was in his regular black sweat pants with a red v-neck T-shirt. His hair was up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands here and there while her hair was out and tousled about. She let her hands drop from her face a little to peek up at him just to find him staring down at her. She tried to hide her tears but Inuyasha snatched her hands down with one of his hands.

"You're too pretty to hide your face like that. You know that right?" He said softly but he was met with no response. Only a hollow facial expression from her.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. When he leaned back to take a look at her, she was almost in awe but her face still expressed nothing but numbness. He leaned forward again but this time he kissed both of her cheeks with a small smile. Taking another careful look at her, she appeared to be loosening up but it wasn't enough for Inuyasha to be satisfied. He then came down one last time and stopped just in front of her face, almost so close that their eyelashes could practically touch. He was breathing lightly against her as he held her lotion soft skin in his rough hands. He couldn't help himself but to keep his gaze on her hazel eyes. Those same eyes that captured his attention the minute he laid eyes on her. The same girl he told himself many times a day he couldn't have because she had dated a friend. This was the same girl that made his heart cheer in delight at the thought of her, that made his brain throw out the logic in their situation, and that had him almost in tears at the thought of their separation.

Her thick body in his hands felt melt worthy to him to the point where he could lay on her and fall right to sleep. The same small belly that men would shame, he loved the feeling of it against his stone hard body. Why did he feel this way? He would never know but the thought of having a woman that he could help put back together and see her grow made him ecstatic. Nonetheless, his thoughts came to an all time high as his hands began to wonder around the rest of her.

"I missed you so much." He breathed out, closing the space to bring their lips together. His nerves rattled at the thought of her not accepting his kiss but surprisingly enough, she kissed him right back continuously as he kept smooching her lips back to back in a series of small but passionate kisses.

He squeezed her thigh in his hand as their lips began to taste tongue. Kagome had only ever kissed Kouga and hadn't done so in a while so she worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up but Inuyasha made the experience subtle and slow for her to keep her cool and relaxed. She opened her mouth to let out a short airy moan as his hand suddenly found it's way back home. Using both hands, she grabbed the back of his neck and brought him back down to her. Something so soft and sweet turned rough and wet within a matter of seconds. Her hips bucked against his hand as she tried to get him to move it more. He was teasing and she knew it but it didn't mean she would stand for it. She snapped herself from his hypnotic lips and backed off of his lap. She put her thumbs inside each side of her panties and slid them down before kicking it off to the side.

She laid there on her back with her hands above her head and her legs wide open for him. He licked and bit his lips like he had just made eye contact with a thanksgiving dinner. This time, he would spice up the food a little. He got on all fours, and crawled over top of her. So that he could keep it a surprise, he came down to entrance her in another series of kisses as he used his other hand to unleash his shaft. As Kagome found herself lost in his mouth sucking on her lips, she felt something soft but hard touch her legs and smooth itself over onto her jewel.

"Mmm. Ooohh..." She moaned out as his dick rubbed her up and down. Her hips lifted up and down in rhythm with his thrusts, one by one, faster and faster until she clung her struggling arms around his back. Trying to find a place to put her hands, she accidently knocked his hair tie loose and his hair spilled down like a glass of milk.

As she was moaning her heart out to Kikyo next door, Inuyasha sucked and kissed on her neck wanting to mark her as much as he could, whispering nothing but sweet words to her.

"That's right...Moan for me baby...Daddy's not gonna fuck you just yet but he wants you to feel good doesn't he baby?"

She nodded just to give him the satisfaction for the pleasure and pressure being put down on her special spot, she couldn't come up with enough words to form a sentence.

"Yeeess. Oh, I need this. Oh I missed this so bad..oooohh."

He suckled on her ear lobe before speaking into it. "You missed me baby?"

"Mhm. Yeah..."

"Aww. I know you did...Whenever you want me, I'm all yours. Understand?"

"Yess Inuyasha Yessss. Oh goodness yes."

"Good girl, now bend it over for daddy so I can cum already."

She obeyed as she was told and turned over on all fours. Inuyasha positioned himself in between her other set of lips and began to fuck his way through her wetness. The flickering sensation made her legs tremble and left her almost paralyzed as she couldn't even find an audible way to moan. Inuyasha went faster and faster until he felt his body reach his high and his dick shot out his load all onto her blanket.

"Fuuuucckk." He moaned out as he humped his last bit of energy out.

He had his hands on her hips but as soon as he let go, she fell forward, ass exposed and all. He chuckled slightly at her before getting up. He went to go wash himself off in her bathroom. After he was done, he returned to see Kagome passed out on the bed. He breathed a sigh of content as he picked her up and put her under the blanket. He used a wet cloth to wipe up their mess from the bed and then threw it inside her hamper. He amped up and the A/C and yanked his shirt from above his head. He then joined his lady in bed. Once he adjusted himself, Kagome turned around and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before letting his body relax and fall into slumber.

* * *

That's it. Please leave a review I put my BTS blood sweat and tears into this so please let a girl know how she did. Also if you aren't already, check out my blog. Link on my profile. Yada yada, y'all know how that goes. Thank you to those who support me consistently all the time, and to my new story followers. You guys are amazing. See you guys for chapter 17!

Also...24,500+ words...wow T_T I'm so tired.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello guys! I know I have taken you all on such an emotional roller coaster so I hope this chapter makes up for it. You will not be shooketh till maybe the end but y'all can chill with this chapter. Relax. Also thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I was really happy to see all of your feedback. It made my heart smile. Now enough of that, onto the good shit.

* * *

"Yes, right there...mmm don't stop. Don't stop." She breathed out, panting away from his ministrations on her lower half.

Kagome expected a nice relaxing sleep once her and Inuyasha had made up but halfway through the night, she awoke to a vibrating sensation on her spot. She shot up to find shirtless Inuyasha's bed ridden head going down on her. She reached down to push his head away but instead of doing what it was intended to do, her hand pushed his head down harder on her, tilting her head back in bliss. Fast forward a few hip thrusts and tongue to clit licks later and her she was.

His head rested in between her thighs as his hands squeezed them closer to his head. He rubbed her legs back and forth as his tongue suckled her down. This time around, he was taking his time with her to enjoy and savor the taste in his mouth. While she cried and whimpered, he was humming a happy toon that only her juices could make him sing.

He pulled away, creating a pop sound as his lips detached from her lips. Feeling the buzzing sensation in between her legs slowly go away, she wiggled her legs back and forth in discontent while pouting her lips out.

"Inuyasha! Noo. Put it back..pleaeese." She cried out, trying her best to reach for the back of his head to put it back on her spot but he held onto her wrist and kissed her knuckles.

He then looked up at her with lust in his golden sedated eyes. "Don't worry baby...I'll fuck you up in just a little bit...let me..go grab something. You'll like it love. Promise." He spoke softly to her, though his voice was still deep and raspy from their small nap.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to keep the feeling alive in her body as she heard Inuyasha rustle around the room. Moments later, she felt the weight of the bed shift as he placed himself in between her thighs once again. She kept her eyes closed, awaiting his tongue to fill her deepest desires but instead, she was given something even better.

It was sudden, it made her gasp her for air, and it launched the arch of her back upwards. One finger sliding in and out of her, creating more wetness as it came out each time. Kagome found his finger pleasurable but couldn't stop the other half of her from feeling like the finger wasn't enough. She craved something else but just like the day he met her, he read her body language like a book, and inserted the second finger in. Before she had time to react to the second finger making friction inside of her, he popped the third one in, following the wave of her hips as she rode his fingers like a bull.

Inuyasha had front row seats to the main attraction as his eyes bounced up and down, following her every movement. Luckily he had on sweatpants so his dick wasn't struggling to free itself but he was getting harder by the second. He couldn't help himself. Here she was, crying out to him, bare pussy with his fingers in it, and thighs as thick as a basketball jiggling around him.

 _'Oh goodness Kagome…if you ever let me inside of you one day, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself...'_

Her insides molded around his fingers as he sped up the pace. He didn't want to hurt her so he took it easy on the force but when he looked up, and saw her covering her eyes with one arm while the other gripped onto the sheets for dear life, he couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at her struggling to keep up with his fingers.

"Baby, how do you expect to handle me one day if you can't even take my three tiny fingers love?"

She finally opened her eyes to stare down at him. "Mmm, s-someones feeling c-cocky-Aah goodness!"

He shot a sly smile her way. "Always baby. Its what I'm known for. When you're ready for me , you know I'm just a call away."

"Can I have it now then?" She pleaded through her moans.

His fingers slowed down at her question. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth. "Can you repeat that love?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

"Stop stopping! You know I don't like that…" She sparked at him. His lesser pleasing actions on her body were killing her high and she wasn't having that.

Her words only made him slow down even more. "Now you know daddy doesn't like it when you disobey him. Now answer me, did you just say you wanted my dick inside you Kagome?" He asked one more time, sterning his tone of voice to assert dominance.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she released the arch in her backand fell flat on the bed. "Inuyasha!-"

"Ah-ah-aaah. My name isn't Inuyasha right now. Say my name right or I'm stopping-"

"No!" She interjected. "Please keep going…"

"You know what to do my dear. Say it or I'm going to sleep." He told her.

She put her hands over her eyes and cheeks, becoming overwhelmed from her hormonal inbalance Inuyasha created for her. She didn't want to give into something she detested for so long but at the same time, her body was yearning for something she only wanted from the half demon in front of her. After a few moments of inner debate, she slowly lowered her hands from her eyes to see Inuyasha's half lidded ones staring down at her while his hands were on both sides of her head. She looked up at him with shaky eyes and spoke quietly to him.

"Please daddy?"

He gave her the most seductive smile he could put on at the moment. Her words lit a second switch in him granting him to go fully into character. As soon as she submitted, his mind wandered to his deepest fantasies.

"Oh princess, you can have whatever you want..." He responded.

He grabbed the inside of her knee and lifted it back. Keeping his hand there, he leaned down to hover above her as he whispered in her ear. What Inuyasha was about to do, he didn't want her to see it coming.

While using his other hand to unsheathe himself, he kept her senses busy. "You are the cutest fucking girl I've ever met. You know that right?" He whispered gently in her ear, kissing and sucking on her lobe and her neck in between each word.

She opened her mouth to speak to him but nothing came out. Instead, her eyes widened up, and she froze in reaction to the large shaft entering slowly in between her legs. Naturally she spread her legs apart even further but she herself couldn't explain what she was feeling. The slight stretching wasn't the most comfortable feeling she ever had but after a few seconds, she could feel her body shift in feeling. Her lower half began to pulse in pleasure and her hips moved around to get Inuyasha to move because he wasn't budging. She already felt so impure by what she was doing but the front of her mind didn't care.

She heard him chuckle in her ear before he spoke something even more shocking to her. "It wasn't that bad right? Too bad its just the tip. I don't have my spare condom on me and I don't wanna take your virginity right now. So I have to stop, kay?"

She was surprised to know that the filling inside of her was only the tip. She had seen his size before, so she knew what he was working with but she never imagined for only the tip to already feel like a full size to her. She also didn't want him to stop.

' _All these years, I've been scared to lose this to right person but damn this feels so good. I don't want him to stop...but maybe he's right. Maybe we should wait.'_ She thought to herself as she turned her head away from him, disappointed they couldn't go any further.

Seeing the look on her face made his grinch heart grow three times in size. He wished he could give her what she wanted but he didn't want to regret it later. He knew what it was like to get lost in lust and knew that's exactly what Kagome was. Inuyasha also knew that virginity was more likely to be more special to a woman as opposed to a man. Women would tend to save it while men look to get rid of it as fast as they can. He wanted Kagome to be all in her right mind before he even thought about taking that step.

 _'And I'm not even her boyfriend yet either so there's that too.…did I just say yet? Fuck, I'm really thinking that way now huh?'_ He thought.

Although neither of them wanted it to happen, Inuyasha pulled out. She expected him to put his fingers back in but she felt something round and small go inside of her.

"I hope this will make you forgive me for teasing you…" He whispered to her pussy as he licked his lips.

Inuyasha hit the button on the switch in his hand and the arch in her back was shooting to the ceiling again. The vibrator was audibly buzzing but Kagome's sweet noises cried over them.

"Mm, c-can it go faster?" She asked.

Inuyasha prepared his finger over the button to increase the speed. "Ask a little differently and I'll tell you love." He answered with a naughty smile.

This time, there was no hesitation in her speech. "Please make it go faster daddy." She pleaded.

"Ah yeah. That's a good girl."

Her voice enticed him enough already but hearing that word come from her charmed him a lot more than it did with the dozen of women's he spent his time with in bed. The sound of the word rolling off of her tongue made him never want to be called Inuyasha by her ever again but he knew he couldn't request that just yet.

 _'There I go again, thinking with the "yet" word. Dammit.'_ He thought to himself.

Granting her wish, he pushed the button until the speed couldn't go any higher but as the vibrator shook her to the core, she began to leak on the bed in high volumes. The more wetness to come out, the louder she screamed. Being the sexual being he was, he gripped her thighs and pushed them up and apart. Lowering his head, he stuck his tongue out and started to lap his tongue between her clit, and the juices slipping out of her.

"Oh fuck me yes..oh yes daddy, yes daddy-mmmm fuucckk."

Sucking on her spot, he twirled the bud around inside his mouth. His hands had to grip her legs harder because he felt her trying to run from his mouth but the man in him wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to take every bit of pleasure he had to offer even if he had to hold her down to do it. Unless she told him no, he had no plans of backing off her.

Kagome's nails were practically scraping the dry paint off the wall as hard as she was gripping everything in sight trying to keep her lower half from flipping out. The more Inuyasha did to her, the more sensitive her nerves became. Her eyes couldn't stay in one place, her hair was tossed all around and about her face, somewhere in the mix, Inuyasha had managed to get her big T-shirt off, and her body was sweating up a storm in the A/C filled room.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stuck his three fingers in to assist the vibrator and that's where Kagome lost it. Shrieking at the top of her lungs, her hips thrusted into Inuyasha's large hands, twitching as she her body rode the orgasm out.

The shriek turned into a silent scream as she came down from her high. She fell hard on the bed, panting, trying to catch her breath. She put her hand over her chest, trying to calm the rapid heart beat. Her eyes were half-lidded, staring blankly at the ceiling. Seeing this as the right time to strike, Inuyasha crawled up her body and positioned his face right above hers.

His gaze fell into her eyes for half a second before he gently placed his lips on her in a sweet quick kiss. It was only meant to something quick so that he could put her to sleep and go handle his problem in the bathroom but Kagome had other plans. The quick kiss wasn't enough for her so she put her hands on his cheek and brought his mouth back down to hers. The kiss was a little harder and sensual this time around. Although she had just learned this about him, she loved that he was a lip sucker. If she didn't let his tongue through, he'd suck and lightly teeth on her bottom lip till she gave him what he wanted.

Once the two finally pulled apart for air, Inuyasha gave her an Eskimo kiss across the nose. This made her lightly giggly from the small tickels his nose made her feel. Just the same, her laugh was contagious and he found himself giggling right along side her.

Figuring it was time for the two of them to get some real sleep, he got off of her to fetch a towel from the bathroom. Although it only took him a second to grab the towel, Kagome was already halfway into dream world when he came back. He lifted her up so that he could spread the towel out beneath her to cover the wet spot she had made. She wasn't fully asleep so Inuyasha got in the bed with her to lay with her till she was unconscious.

 _'I'll take care of you later little big guy. Just let her fall asleep first._ ' He mentally told himself as he rested his eyes for the moment.

* * *

She awoke that morning to the sun being high in the sky and shining through her clear white curtains and onto her legs. Her eyes slowly opened, breaking through the eye crust that had developed through the night. As she adjusted to the small amount of light being let into the room, her back side felt more empty than it did last night. It was then she realized that Inuyasha wasn't behind her anymore. She turned her head over and glanced across the room only to see that the bathroom door was open but there were no signs of Inuyasha in it. She put her hands on the bed and pushed herself up. The blanket fell down to her waist and her breasts were exposed to the cool air. Of course, the sudden breeze made her flinch slightly so she pulled the blanket back up and held it to her chest. Taking one more survey of the room, her hazel eyes then caught glimpse of the note sitting on her nightstand. She picked up the note, and saw Inuyasha's incredible printed penmanship on the paper.

"Where the fuck did he learn to write like this?" She spoke aloud to herself. She shook off the thought and made a mental reminder to ask him about it later. She then read the note.

 _Good morning my dear,_

 _I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep last night :( But I couldn't help it. You looked so fucking good with your ass up against me like that. To make it up to you, I have a little something for us to do today. When you wake up, I'll probably still be at the gym but I'm gonna come get you at noon so dress up really pretty but not fancy. I don't want to get your cute clothes dirty ;) Call me when you wake up so that I can hear that sweet voice of yours._

 _-Inuyasha_

Her eyes squinted up from the smiling so hard. She was happy that he didn't up and leave her. Content with knowing exactly where he was, she saw through to follow up with what he told her to do when she woke up. She laid back down on her stomach and grabbed her phone from her usual spot on the nightstand. Inuyasha's number was still on speed dial so she was able to call him quickly. After the first dial tone, he picked up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." His cool toned voice answered from the other end.

She scrunched up her shoulders as the feeling of butterflies flew through her stomach to her chest. She was still cheekily smiling from ear to ear, even putting the tip of her curled finger on her lip. "Good Morning Yasha." She spoke back.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, pretty sound actually. I'm surprised to see that it's even...oh shit! It's already eleven? Damn, I slept for a long time."

"Ahaha...You're funny, you know that? But it's fine, I had to make a quick detour after the gym but I'm on my way home to freshen myself up a bit. I'm sweaty, and I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. Not to mention I had no intent on spending the night so I didn't have a toothbrush or deodorant or fucking anything. I was this fucking close to using your stawberry dove deodorant Kagome right along with all of your fruit scented body washes. I was almost ready to be a full blown sexy ass female this morning."

She laughed heartily at his over exaggerated story. "Yeah right! You're already sexy, I'll give you that but as far as looking like a female...ehhh. I don't know about that one. We would need to curl your hair, get you some heels, and a nice pretty dress and then maybe you might have a one-percent chance of passing."

"You're just fucking jealous because I would be a total dick magnet. I would attract all the guys with my stawberry banana breeze body wash and my ocean ice cream shampoo. I would be the baddest bitch out here." He said jokingly.

That comment made her laugh twice as hard. "Well if that's the case, would I have to go lesbian for you then?"

"Duh! I'm the baddest bitch. Everyone's supposed to like me and my tits and over injected lips. That's what the magazines say right? Okay then."

"Why are you so playful all of a sudden? I mean you're more playful than usual."

"No real reason. I asked the heavens to send me something to make my day after the morning I just had and then you called so I'm happy that someone is actually out there looking out for me; you know, because no one has my back these days." He responded nonchalantly.

"Hmm, well I can have your back. Consider me your new best friend!"

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure you can be my new best friend? I'm a lot to handle miss."

She twirled around in the bed, distracting her fingers with her hair. "Well, I am nice, I'll listen to your problems, I can watch all the christmas cartoons with you because that's all you do it seems, and...oh I know. I can make good sandwhiches! Men love sandwhiches!"

She heard him a sound come from his mouth, almost as if he had spit out a drink right before the noise transitioned into a high pitched laugh. "Oh my fucking gosh Kagome! You did not just make a sexist woman joke!"

Her chest warmed with pride at the thought that she was able to get him to laugh so genuinely. "What? Isn't that what guys joke about all the time?"

"No Kagome! Heeheehee! Ahhh-seriously though. Do-don't make that joke around certain people. There are people that don't get the basis of that joke and they will take offense to that so yeah but...I think you got me. I think you really fucking got me. I haven't laughed that hard in weeks. It felt really good...You know what? You're putting me in a real picture taking mood now."

"Picture taking mood? Like a selfie?"

"No dummy, I told you I really like photography. I haven't picked up the camera in so long though so I feel like I'm a bit rusty."

"What do you even like about it? I can't really see you as the picture taking type."

"Ahaha, a lot of people say that. They see me as some macho guy who just hits the gym everyday and gets the bitches. As true as both of those statements are, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the simple shit in life. I told you because of my mom's background and stuff, I find huge interest in over analyzing shit and trying to figure shit out. With pictures, I have all the time I want to have a situation in front of me and just make conclusions based off of it."

" *cough* Nerd *cough* " She coughed out.

"Well we're both asians so according to American standards, we are both supposed to be nerds and really good at math so go finish your homework Ming Lee."

Her jaw dropped, and she buried her face in the pillow for a moment before plopping her head back up. "You are so fucking wrong for that comment."

"Stereotypes are so outrageous which is why they make me laugh. Do you know how many white boys tried to insult me by calling my chung-li? Shit, then they'd get mad because I start laughing with them."

"They don't offend you?" She asked.

"No. People are just ignorant and don't care. If they don't care, why should I? People are gonna talk till the end of time. Now majority of them are homeless, getting high, living at home with their parents, or a partial combination of all three. As long as they stay the fuck out of my way, it doesn't really bother me. I can't speak for everyone though."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I mean I guess they bother me some but I can see where you're coming from...So where are you now?"

"I'm actually walking into the building now. You should probably get dressed. I won't take that long. I'll probably be half an hour at the most."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon Yasha."

"...Ah. See you soon my dear."

Kagome pressed the red button to end the call before throwing the blanket off of her naked body and tossing herself off the bed. Standing on her feet, she then felt an uncomfortable sensation inside her lower abdomen. She put her hand to her stomach in discomfort as the familiar feeling swept over her. She wasn't expecting it until tomorrow but she knew there was no stopping it. Grabbing a fresh underwear set, she went to get ready for her outing with Inuyasha.

* * *

 _~1 hour ago~_

"Okay but bitch this is what we're not going to do! You're not gonna keep coming to my residence stealing my shit and expecting not to have a fucked up bun afterwards!" Naraku spoke passionately with a slightly raised monotone pitch.

"You're a grown ass man putting your hands on a woman! It doesn't matter what I expect, you should know better!" The woman shouted back at him, clapping her hands between each word.

He put his index finger in her face. "Number one, I didn't touch you. I smacked that ugly ass bun off the top of your head. Number two, I should know better? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal? I don't give a fuck about you and fuck buddy Kouga getting high off that white shit but stealing my makeup is an absolute no bitch. If Kouga is too broke to provide for you, that's fine-b-BITCH I will you give twenty dollars for your own mascara if it's really that serious!"

"No one needs your stripper money hoe, and no one is back there getting high so stop talking about shit you don't know about!"

"Stripper money? I don't have a lot of cash at the moment so that means you're calling me a bad stripper and I don't appreciate that because I know I would work that pole better than your square body ever could."

"Kouga, get your faggy ass roommate out of my face!" She hollered towards the bathroom door. As soon as he voice echoed through the hall, the shower water could be heard stopping. This fact didn't bother Naraku one bit.

He leaned on his leg with his hands on his hips. "Calling Kouga will not save you right now because I am not letting you or his coke head ass no where till I get my damn belongings."

She whipped her body around and stormed into Kouga's room to rummage around for her stuff.

"Don't forget your cum stained panties you probably haven't washed in weeks." He yelled just loud enough for her to hear.

This is when Miroku made his exit from his room behind Naraku. "Dude, what the hell is going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Naraku turned to see the black haired male still in his pajamas.

"Miroku. I have told you time and time again about my stuff getting stolen and I caught this bitch Kouga brought over in the act. Now she mad that I'm calling her and Kouga crackheads but I don't care. No one is leaving today until I get my stuff back."

Miroku ran his hand through his hair. "Naraku...just hear me out. If she used it, why would you want it back? Wouldn't you just throw it away anyway?"

He rolled his eyes at Miroku. "You're not getting it. It doesn't matter if I'm throwing it away. It's my stuff that I paid my money for. I'm the only one that calls the shots about my stuff. If I throw it away, it doesn't matter because it's my stuff."

He shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever man. Your call. I still think it's stupid and that you're over reacting."

Naraku didn't know what it was or where it came from but from Miroku's semi-harmless comment, Naraku's petty instinct kicked in and he began to remember all of the secrets that were told to him. He was never one to spill a friend or an ex-friend's dirty laundry but this time, his brain reacted in a rare way. He turned on his heel to face him entirely. With his head cocked to the side, he gave Miroku a straight face.

"So...I'm overreacting? Because I feel that-"

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

Before he could finish his sentence, loud banging emitted from the door. Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the sound but only Naraku took the time to approach it.

"I'm gonna answer this door and by the time I'm done, YOU BETTER BE OUT OF THAT SHOWER KOUGA BECAUSE I HAVE SOME WORDS FOR YOU." He yelled back to the wolf demon who had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

Naraku peeped through the peephole and all angel bells began to ring loudly in his head as he felt his prayers have been answered.

"Right on time dammit!" He said with fake happiness in his voice.

 _'Oh yeah, Naraku the petty emo kid is back. Oh how I wish the bullies could see me now.'_

He swung open the door to see Inuyasha standing in sneakers, sweatpants and a wife a beater; his hair was up in a messy bun as well. He didn't know what Kouga or Miroku did but he assumed that Inuyasha was there to beat someone's ass.

"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"You're beefing with Kouga too? Great, come right on in!" Naraku sassily said, stepping aside for Inuyasha to enter.

As soon as his foot made contact with the carpet and his eyes saw his ex-friend standing only a few feet away from his, the tension in the room thickened with the weight of a thousand men. The two hadn't spoken since Inuyasha called him to denounce their friendship. He had his own thoughts concerning Miroku but to him, Kouga was the main focus at the moment.

"Whatever you two have going on got nothing to do with me. He knows what the fuck he said to me, and I just wanna make sure we have a clear understanding is all."

Miroku kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to speak but couldn't get the words out. Naraku, who had been giving him the side eye, noticed this and decided to speak for him.

"Well it's great that you're calm Inuyasha! Know why? Because it would be terrible to be mad over something you have the right to be mad over. Right Miroku? You called it over reacting right? Hmm..." He trailed off. "I wonder how Inuyasha would over react if he knew you liked Shiori before he did and that's why you sabotaged their relationship. Right Miroku? Nah. That would be crazy! How dare he be mad that you ruined his relationship because of your own feelings! It's just nuts!"

Inuyasha didn't come for Miroku, he didn't want to see Miroku, he didn't want to hear Miroku, and he definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Miroku for this exact reason. Whenever Miroku was around Inuyasha, it always meant trouble, drama, or both; this was one of the many reasons he didn't want to continue his relationship with Miroku. It was a lot to deal with but what Naraku said out of his mouth took the cake. Inuyasha knew Miroku could have loose lips here and there but never in his entire half demon lifetime did he ever expect to hear such a backstabbing story come out of the mouth of another man about his best friend.

Inuyasha's heart dropped as his stomach did several backflips. He could feel his throat snap shut for only seconds while his hands dropped lifelessly to his sides. Naraku was yapping off still but his words came across as mumbling in Inuyasha's ears. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone closest to Inuyasha knew that Shiori was his sensitive subject. She was the Beyonce to his Solange. This is why very few know about her and why he tried hard to keep it that way. Miroku on the other hand made it something to keep telling people.

"Yeah, it's real fucked up that the entire time Inuyasha's feeling bad about cheating on her, the bitch slept with you towards the end anyway! That's so crazy right? But what do I know? I'm just your average overreacting emo kid so if you'll excuse me, I have a bone to pick with the wolf."

Naraku walked past both Miroku and Inuyasha, making his way to the bathroom door. While he banged on the bathroom door trying to get Kouga to come out of the bathroom, Miroku stood there staring off to the side of the wall. He puffed air inside his cheeks, focusing his eyes everywhere but on Inuyasha.

He shook his head in disbelief. "So...you're not even gonna say anything huh? Did it or did it not happen Miroku?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Miroku puffed out a strained sigh. "Look man, I-its not even like that. Naraku's just-"

Inuyasha cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Don't fucking start that that bullshit Miroku. You and I both know very well that Naraku doesn't speak reckless shit out of his mouth. He's way too blunt for that so don't sit here and try to play the 'Naraku took it out of context' BS because I'm not here for it." He said. His voice was still calm surprisingly.

He slowly swallowed the rising saliva in his mouth; his feet then gravitated towards the couches in their living room. He took a seat and planted his face in his hands. Inuyasha's facial expression remained as hard as stone.

"Look, I honestly don't even give a fuck about you right now. I'm here to see Kouga and Kouga only. No matter what the hell you tell me, doesn't change the fact that I'm not here for you. Even if I want to beat your ass after whatever you tell me, I only have time for one ass whooping before I have to leave. I have things to do today and Kouga is the only ass whooping on schedule so whatever you have to say, say it because I'm getting fucking impatient. Now what the fuck happened Miroku?!" His tone of voice gradually raised the more he spoke as his composure finally began to let loose.

Miroku slid his hands down only to reveal his eyes as he still stared down heavily at the floor. "I...Shit man. I don't even know what to say. It's not as easy of a story as you think it is..."

"I really don't...give a fuck, just spit it out! Damn y'all get on my nerves with all this stalling!" He raged, throwing his clenched fist up in the air.

"Listen Inuyasha. I'm just gonna tell you everything from the beginning because really it's not what Naraku is making it look like-"

"Okay! I get it! Just fucking tell me already and stop dancing around the subject because I'm five seconds away from storming in that bathroom, fucking that bitch up, and leaving and forget your ass ever existed now either you're gonna talk or not!"

He removed his hands from his face all together to look up at Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha. I fucked her. It was one time like it was supposed to be. She wasn't even supposed to be with you anyway..."

"Wow...just fucking wow Miroku. My best friend of all these years was lowkey fucking me over behind my back...I don't even have anything else to say to you right now...That's fucked up Miroku...even for someone that's as fucked up as you."

His words hit Miroku like a freight train while his chest felt as if someone reached inside and pulled several veins out. His relationship with Inuyasha has had a few arguments but they've never gone more than three days without talking. They would never speak ill of each other nor would they let anyone disrespect the other. The memories of the past few weeks all flooded into his head at the moment as he finally caught up to reality. His best friend was done with him and he was stuck with someone who couldn't go five seconds without talking about pussy or Inuyasha. His best friend who had been there through his own hard times was ready to throw in the towel and it was all his fault.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you two to be together for my own personal reasons but...damn. I shouldn't have done that...I didn't know she'd catch feelings for you or you'd leave her or she'd go missing; I didn't know any of that man! I just wanted you to leave her alone...so I told you cheated on her and used that to make her sleep with me."

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were static. Under his own nose, Miroku weaved his way in and fulfilled his own selfish needs. Inuyasha was normally an extremely talkative person but no words, sentences, or phrases even made an attempt at being formed to come out of his mouth.

"I liked her Inuyasha. More than I told you and that's my fault but I'm really sorry about it and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how you take it and-"

"What do you mean how I would take it? How the fuck else am I supposed to take my bestfriend sleeping around with my girlfriend?! Am I supposed to laugh it off and be like 'hahaha, good one bro' because no, that's not how it works! If you liked her, why didn't you just tell me?!" He shouted, not noticing the the small argument that began to take place on the other side of the wall.

He took a few steps closer to Miroku to get close enough to the point where he was standing over top of him. "Miroku, I fucking told you I didn't like her like that! I told you out of my own mouth that I was not in love with that girl and she was just something to love and attach on for the time being. She was cute, she was sweet, she was interesting, and she was innocent enough to fuck. That is all she was to me! I had love for her but I was not in love with her and you know that! I did not want to be with her for the rest of my life nor was I ready to even think about being with someone forever! She was basically nothing to me! I COULD HAVE GAVE HER TO YOU! You could have had her! I didn't want her! I was a FUCKBOY! I didn't love these hoes! Why didn't you just fucking tell me!? I was your brother and you were mine and you fucking did that to me! I fucking trusted you!"

Inuyasha became so loud and emotionally invested in his tangent, that he didn't even feel the frustrated tears coming out of his eyes or notice the small crack in his voice the louder he got. Miroku on the other hand noticed it and he felt ever word that was being shouted at him. He didn't fight it because he felt like he deserved it.

"I have nothing else to say. You are the bane of my fucking existence! I hope the next bitch you fuck gives you an STD so bad that your dick falls off! Don't ever fucking talk to me ever again! I'm fucking serious! I'm fucking done with you!"

"Sheesh, that's a lot of F bombs there dog boy." Kouga spoke up from around the corner against the wall in a pair of basketball shorts with his towel around his neck.

As soon as his voice registered in Inuyasha's ears, Inuyasha turned around and charged In Kouga's direction. "You had all that mouth in the text messages Kouga, so you know what that means right? You know what the means right?"

He got in Kouga's face and the two stared each other down. Their faces were so close, that thy were breathing in each other's exhaled air.

"No, I don't bitch face, what does it mean?" Kouga spoke with a hardened tone, clearly not backing down from Inuyasha.

"Well it means you got one hit to knock me out before I fuck you up. That's what it means!"

"How are you gonna come up here threatening me but then asking me to hit you? Do you hear how you sound right now?"

Kouga was shouting to the ceiling leaving his neck wide open. It didn't register in his mind that Inuyasha was giving him a courtesy hit. He was not asking Kouga to hit him first. He'd learn in the next few seconds that Inuyasha was serious about what he meant. With one clean jab straight forward, his fist collided with Kouga's neck, catching the wolf demon off guard. Had the man been a human and not a full demon, the blow would have probably done a lot more serious damage. Although it didn't kill him, the punch was enough for him to fall backwards, holding his neck. In the very same second, Inuyasha flew over him and started throwing wild fists, not really bothering to aim them properly. All Inuyasha wanted to do was hit Kouga, no matter what it took.

After the shock of being hit in the neck subsided, Kouga felt the weight of Inuyasha's hit crash against his face which was all he needed to feel before using only one arm to block his hits. He waited a few seconds for an opening before using his other arm to deck Inuyasha in the side of his face. The hit made him stumble to the side but he quickly recovered himself as Kouga jumped to his feet. The two became tangled in punches, shirt pulling, and neck grabbing while Naraku cheered for Inuyasha on the sideline. Both demon men were going at it strong but Inuyasha's accurate blows to his sensitive spots were starting to get the best of him. This caused him to do something drastic.

With one small leap, he toppled on top of Inuyasha, gnawing at his ear. Inuyasha growled out in pain and his senses went wild. He buried his nails deeps into the tops of Kouga's abdomen, and shoved him off backwards into the door. Inuyasha charged for him and the two men fell through the door. Thinking quick, his hand gripped Kouga's neck while the other punched him in various parts of his face. Kouga's head had hit the wall right before they fell so his eyesight took a minute to recover from it. He focused mainly on trying to get Inuyasha's hand from around his neck as opposed to the punches he could hardly feel anymore.

Finally taking initiative, Miroku stood up from his seat in the couch and jogged over to the bathroom, passing by the still cheering Naraku. Once his eyes saw what was going on, his heart grew with worry as to whose blood was it on the floor.

"Quick standing there instigating and help me break this up!" He yelled at Naraku as he lunged for Inuyasha. He was only a human and knew very well that he wouldn't be able to hold Inuyasha back by himself unless Inuyasha actually didn't want to fight. Judging by how hard Inuyasha was throwing fists, Miroku was certain this was a fight Inuyasha wanted. He threw his elbow around Inuyasha's kneck, putting him in a choke hold, and pulled him back as far as his body would let him. Naraku rolled his eyes before deciding to lend his assistance. He grabbed Inuyasha's arms by the wrists and pushed him back into the dining room where Miroku was pulling him back too. Miroku looked over and could see Kouga gathering himself to his feet.

"Stay there Kouga! Y'all two need to chill man! This is getting out of hand!"

"Miroku...I'm trying not to fucking hurt you but on everything, if you don't let me the fuck go, i'm going to beat your ass right along with his!" Inuyasha threatened.

"Inuyasha, I will let you go. I just need you to calm down. I'll deal with Kouga. I just don't want you to get hurt or go to jail for some stupid shit. Just let it go Inuyasha"

Inuyasha could have threw Miroku over his back and out of the windows if he wanted but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to actually want to do that to him no matter how upset he was at everyone. He let Miroku's words sit for a moment. Growing up, Inuyasha was the fighter between the two of them. Regardless of knowing he would lose or not, Inuyasha was always ready to brawl if need be. His super scrawny build didn't help him in high school but he had a lot of stamina to keep him going. Miroku had no problems jumping in when need be but could never stand the sight of seeing his friend hurt after a bad fight. His only solution would be to hold Inuyasha back and try to convince him it's not worth it. Just like he was doing now. Inuyasha felt the farthest from calm but decided that he was officially done with everyone in the room.

"Whatever man. Get the fuck off of me so I can leave." He managed to choke out. Miroku held his grip for a few more seconds before letting go and backing up as Naraku did the same. Kouga was still catching his breath in the bathroom.

"I put something in your pocket. Trust me you'll need it later." Naraku said, twisting his hand on his hip.

His words went ignored by the half demon. Inuyasha didn't have anything else to say so he left out and never looked back.

* * *

He drove through the traffic filled campus as fast as he possibly could. While he maneuvered through the slow driving cars, his phone rung through the speakers in the car. He pressed the answer button on his steering wheel before speaking.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Inuyasha." His mother greeted him with a warm tone.

He hadn't heard from her in a few weeks so he wanted to enjoy hearing her but the conflict from only moments ago was still fresh in his brain. "Hi mom."

"How is my grown man doing? Has everything been going well? Are you still doing good in your classes?" She started talking, asking multiple questions as once before even giving him the chance to answer.

"Mom, mom chill. Everything is going good. I'm still doing good in classes as far as I know. Before you know it, midterms will come and then finals and then boom, winter break. It's not that bad doing classes by the semester. "

"Oh I'm happy to hear that. So happy to hear it..." She trailed off. Inuyasha could sense something was bothering her.

"Everything okay mom?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh of course! Everything is great! Your dad actually just got back from another trip so we're supposed to go out tonight he says. I know he has been super busy trying to get everything back together so I'm just glad we can have this night to ourselves. I just worry sometimes about his well being because he just looks so stressed every time he comes home...I'm sure tonight will put an end to that though."

Knowing what she didn't know felt like a stab to the chest almost. Knowing that he also couldn't tell her because Sesshomaru already had a hold on the situation stabbed him twice as hard. He gripped tightly onto the steering well to keep himself from saying anything.

 _'That fucking guilty bastard...He probably listened to Sesshomaru's threat and decided to tell her tonight...I'm so sorry mom.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"Yeah, but I don't like to worry you with my problems. You know that. So, have you gotten a chance to meet any young ladies?" She cooed over the phone.

He knew it was only a matter of time before she finally asked that question. He felt semi-better that he could actually give her an answer this time. "Eh, well yeah. I'm actually about to go on a date with her in an hour. I just got off the phone with her not too long ago. I have to go pick some stuff first. I got her a few gifts-"

"Oh my gosh! My son is the romantic type! You actually plan dates? Oh that makes me feel so much better. At least one of my sons are doing it right. Sesshomaru just kinda pays people to make stuff look pretty, you get half an hour of his time and poof, he's gone but at least I have you to brag about. Now that damn Nancy doesn't get to hold the title of best child ever anymore!"

He laughed internally at her competitiveness. "Okay mom, but yeah. I do like her probably a bit more than I should and I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth because I have been in so much denial these past few weeks. I like her a lot, like a lot of a lot mom. I'm talking high school crush status type of like. When you see someone you think is cute and interesting and you gotta know more about them and you gotta talk to them and before you know it, all of sudden you're married in the head? Yeah, that type of high school crush status."

"Eeeeee! My son is growing up! He has found a wife! You're actually interested in children unlike your brother so now I can actually have grandbabies! Thank the heavens, my prayers are answered! Does she know you like her? Does she like you?"

"Eh, I don't know if she likes me but I told her in a vague way that I am interested in her. I didn't want to scare her off mom because we met just a little bit before school started so it hasn't been that long."

"Who cares how long it has been. Do you know your dad saw me one day and made it his goal to marry me? The biggest player in all of school stopped everything he was doing to get with me! This was all because I bent over to pick up a pencil so you never know where the most temporary people may take you or how long they will actually be around because I really thought your dad would be just a fling but...turns out he did marry me and now we're here. We still have our issues but we're still happily in love."

"If you say so mom..."

"Don't be a debby downer. I'm sure she's a good looking girl. You're always interested in those hussy looking ones anyway."

"Ugh! Really mom? You're just gonna insult my taste in women?"

"Well I've never seen you bring home a woman in a long skirt and a shirt that actually covered her goodies. The most decent one was that Shiori girl but even her skirt was a little too short for me."

"It was our school uniform mom. She couldn't help it if our school staff were perverts."

"I've been in school before Inuyasha. She could have at least wore tights."

"Whatever mother. This girl is different. I mean most of the clothes I've seen her in were pretty short on the legs but it's hot out here mom-"

"See what I mean! That's all your attracted to! Maybe this is why your luck with these girls isn't working Inuyasha. A woman is more than her body-"

"Mom, mom, mom! I know, ok? Geez, I'm just saying that although some of her clothes are short on the legs, the way she wears her outfits are different than the other girls. Her shorts don't come above her butt or anything like that and honestly she rarely shows cleavage. Now that I think of it, I can't even remember seeing her show it at all so chill please mom. She is not like the other ones...Plus you know me better than anyone mom, you know I hate boring girls. I could never date a girl for her looks."

"You are your father's child after all Inuyasha. I can't put it past you or Sesshomaru considering how your father met me. Nonethless, I'm sure when you're ready to let me meet this girl, she'll be properly clothed. If it's winter and I see her in a mini skirt, I will then recite the famous line that all the young people say these days. 'Hoes don't get cold' is it? Yes. That's it."

"Mom!" He laughed out. He couldn't take his mother's silliness sometimes because he knew no matter how much it sounded like she was joking, she was dead serious. This was something he always warned girls of before meeting her before they laughed off something snarky. His mom says what she means and means what she says.

"Okay then, how about this. One last trivia question before I go, tell me what's so interesting about her? Do you even know anything about her at all?"

"Oh that's an easy question mom. She is an astrology major I think? Either that or astronomy. I always get the two mixed up but it's the one to do with the universe and planets and how everything came to be. I haven't had a chance to pick her brain about it but when I saw the look on her face as she talked about it, I could tell it was something she loved. Kinda like me, when I talk about the pictures I take. She also used to figure skate back in high school but she stopped because she didn't want to keep up with her figure-"

"Wait, so she's fat now?"

"Well she thinks she is but she's not- wait! Mom why does it matter? She's pretty to me."

"Because I don't want you dating some fat girl. We are a fit family and I don't want you changing your lifestyle just because of some fat girl."

He mentally face palmed himself. He loved his mom but the phone call was making him remember why he didn't tell her certain things. "You are a therapist. You are supposed to be the least judgmental person on earth. Yet you are making assumptions that I'm gonna get fat if I have a fat girlfriend."

"You are not my client at this moment. You are my son and I am telling you I don't want you changing up just because of some girl."

"Mom...listen. Kagome is not fat kay? She's not fat but she's not skinny either. She's a decent in between for me. Even if she was fat, I'm not gonna stop going to the gym or stop eating what I want just because I might date her in the future. Either way, new and improved Inuyasha is way more likely to date a fat girl than a skinny girl. I'm sorry mom, I like what I like. Sesshomaru is the one that likes them skinny, petite, and with booty meat mom so you are better off at supporting his relationship than mine. Plus I was only into skinny girls because everyone was skinny in middle school. I didn't know what I was missing out on."

"Oh my goodness, my son has a fetish for fat chicks."

"Mom! Would you stop! It's not that serious. You guys have been wanting me to look for a girl for so long and now that someone interests me, all of a sudden, there are these rules for who I can and cannot date. You guys either want me to be happy or you don't. It's that simple."

Inuyasha pulled into his complex and parked the car. He wanted to finish the conversation before he went inside.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be like that. Of course I want you to be happy...I just want to make sure the woman understands that she cannot freeload off of you because she wants to be fat and lazy and-"

"Skinny people can be lazy and freeloaders too mom."

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"I don't but okay. I love you mom and I'll probably call you again soon about where things are going. I love you."

"Alright honey bun. I love you too! Call me when you can."

He made his way upstairs. Upon arriving on his floor, he found a pile of boxes in front of his door as he requested. He moved all of the boxes inside of his apartment before shutting the door. He put away the items that need to be refrigerated while setting aside the gifts and other physical attributes. Once he was satisfied where everything was placed, he stacked the boxes inside one another to move them out of sight in the corner of the living room area.

Checking the time, he realized he had almost half and hour left before he had to pick Kagome. He made due with his time and jumped right in the shower. He used all of his most expensive products to ensure he smelled nice for the entire day. He even did three rounds of shampoo and two rounds of conditioner to be extra. To speed up the process, he also brushed his teeth in the shower.

Finally stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and shook out all of the excess water left in his head. It left splatter of water all over the bathroom, but his hair was left almost completely dry from it. Exiting the bathroom, he grabbed his clothes from the floor and took his phone out of his pocket. His dirty clothes hit the hamper while his towel was welcomed to a spot on his bed along with his phone that had just been placed on speaker phone.

Moments after the first few dial tones, a smooth voice answered from the other end.

"Yes young one."

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke loudly from his walk in closet to make sure Sesshomaru heard him.

"What's up."

"You won't believe who I just got off the phone with."

"Who would that be?"

"Mom bro. She said dad just got back from another trip and wants to take her out tonight. I'm assuming its not gonna end well since you already threatened him to tell her."

"Who knows what could be going on in your father's head. I'll give her a call tomorrow. If she doesn't answer, then we'll know that he told her."

"How does that help?"

"When is the last time mom has ignored our calls on the weekend? You know when she isn't working, she is waiting patiently beside the phone for the damn thing to ring."

"Oh yeah. That's true. It just hurts me a little y'know? She sounded so excited to go out with him tonight and we kinda already know that the night might not end well."

"I wouldn't worry your head too much about it little brother. There isn't much we can do about it. This is their marriage and he honestly made his own bed with this one. Just focus on school and that little girlfriend of yours and I'll deal with our parents."

"If you say so Sesshomaru…and she isn't my girlfriend."

Inuyasha had been getting himself ready as he talked to his older brother. He decided on a red short sleeved turtleneck with white skinny jeans. He then looked over his rack of shoes with a finger on his chin.

"Then what is she then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A friend. Heh, she told me today she wanted to be upgraded to best friend."

"So…she's friend zoning you?"

" No dipshit.…or at least I don't think so. I mean, if that's what she meant then I don't know what's on her mind because friend zone wasn't the tune she was singing last night so..."

"She's letting you sleep with her but she wants to be called your best friend? That's not the friend zone, she wants you the same way clearly."

"If you say so. I'm putting my shoes on so I gotta go Sesshomaru. I'm about to go pick Kagome up."

"Trust me, I know so. I will talk to you soon. Bye."

The sound of the phone call ending bleeped and Inuyasha grabbed grabbed his phone off of the bed. He snatched up all of the necessities to put in his pocket before doing a light jog out the door.

* * *

She had already showered and prepared her outfit on the bed. She didn't know exactly what Inuyasha had planned so she decided on a neutral outfit consisting of a black and white fitted floral Romper along with a pair of black opened toed four-inch wedges. She wanted to be tall but not taller than him. The last thing she needed to do was apply her makeup. She had prepared her desk as a temporary vanity for the occasion. To keep her occupied, she turned on facebook live to do a "get ready with me" video for whoever decided to tune in. As soon as she went live, fifteen people had already joined.

"Hey guys!" She said, placing her phone down against the backboard of the desk so that the video could see her from the waist and up. Once she was satisfied, she started off priming her skin.

"Yeah so...I have a date today I guess you guys could say so...I'm just going to be getting ready and talking or whatever." She glanced back at the feed every few seconds to see the new comments coming in. One of them had been from an old middle school friend asking for the details.

"Hey Renji! What's up. Yeah, I mean he's not really my boyfriend or anything like that but I can't say I'm not interested in him. He is super cute, his hair is super long, and he has been a super sweetheart to me so...I just wanna have fun and have a place to get away when school is being stressful and stuff..." She began to trail off as one of the incoming comments had asked about Kouga.

"Don't ask about him guys because I'm not talking about him. Just leave it at that. Anyway, like I said, there is this really cute guy and he's taking me out in a few minutes actually which is why I'm rushing to get this concealer and stuff on...I don't do this stuff often enough to be able to do it really fast so..." She took another glance at the comments and read another that said she moved on quickly.

"Pft. Please. You guys wished I moved on quickly. Just because I finally removed the relationship from my facebook doesn't mean that's when it actually happened. You guys don't know the half of my relationship with the man so please don't tell me how fast I moved on. It's not like I have a boyfriend or I'm getting married or something like that...and even if I was, it's my business so...I appreciate the concern but trust me I'm fine."

She finished applying her base for the makeup and wanted to finish everything up with eyeliner and faux eyelashes. "I don't know everyone. I just haven't felt...this excited...to go out in a while...forgive me if I keep pausing...I just really...don't want to mess the eyeliner up...there! Okay, now I can talk normal again." She looked over and saw the viewing size went from fifteen to over a hundred people watching.

"Wow, so many people now...hey Sango...hey Shippo...Shippo why are you coming over?...you forgot your brush? How'd you forget it...whatever. I'll see in a little bit I guess but hurry up because I'm about to go out. Anywho, let's get these eyelashes on and then some matte lipstick and boom. Uh, yeah. So how is everyone doing today? I woke up late as shit because um...well personal reasons but I had such a hard time getting up and now mother nature just wants to slither her way back into my life for our monthly sessions and it just sucks getting punished for not being preggers."

As she finished putting on the finishing touches to her look, she outlined her cherry red lipstick with another matte dark cherry lip liner. She rubbed her lips together to blend before smacking and making kissy faces in her mirror.

"Okay well, there you have it everyone. Ya girl is glammed up and ready to show out. Hope you all enjoyed sitting here watching me do nothing but run my mouth...Shippo I see you're still watching, hurry the hell up! It's almost noon and I gotta go. I'm not leaving my key for you...I'm talking to you! Come on, anyway, bye everybody!" She shut the broadcast off and got up from her seat to put her outfit.

After she was done getting dressed, there was a frantic knock at the door. She wobbled over to the door in her never worn before wedges and unlocked the door.

"Hey, you damn near packed my stuff the other morning with yours. I don't know how you forgot your brush and how are you just noticing that." She asked as Shippo spotted his brush sitting on her dresser.

"Bitch I don't know. I was using Bankotsu's brush this whole time without noticing it. Funny story about that though so.." He turned around, leaning on her dresser. "I went to use his brush and saw the mixture of my hair and his hair but since my dumbass was still thinking it was my brush, I was confused as to what other black haired bitch he had in our home using our brush because he never uses my stuff. So long story short, he got cussed out, and put out all before I noticed that I was using his shit...and now I'm here and he is back in the comfort of our dorm room."

Kagome shook her head at her friend. "Now you're the one accusing him of cheating. Seems like the shoe is now on the other foot."

"Right! That's what I said to keep him from getting mad at me. Heehee! But I still feel bad because I was so loud in front of everybody. I probably embarrassed him and oh my gosh, it was a mess but imma be good from now on. No more assumptions."

"Thank you, Bankotsu seems like a pretty decent guy and I would hate for you to screw that up...same goes for him too!"

Shippo did a twirl into a pose. "I know, because I am the baddest bitch on this campus! I say that because you live off campus now girlie."

"Aww! Thaaannkkss!" She spoke with a high pitched preppy voice.

Shippo imitated it right back. "Yas darling, that's so fetch! Now off I go to slay more bitches hunty cunty-eeww, I sound so flamboyant. We gotta stop this."

She opened the door for him. "No one told you to imitate me sir."

"Whatever whore and that's sir bad bitch to you so that these hoes still know that I'm a boy that's a bad bitch." He waved his goodbyes and left out. As soon as kagome shut the door behind him and locked it, she heard him shout through the door.

"Whore, your date's here! Bye Inuyasha!"

She heard him loud and clear but as her fingers touched the cool surface of the door knob, she realized she didn't have her favorite white hoops in her ears. She scrambled back over to her dresses to put them in. Luckily she had already packed her small handbag or else that would've been next on the to-do list.

"One second Inuyasha!" She called out as her fingers fiddled with the earrings. As soon as she snatched them in place, she grabbed her bag and took took one last look at herself in her tiny mirror. Judging herself positively, she then went to open the door.

Upon opening the door, she was met with a bright smile from the taller man who of course took his turn to look her over and she did him. She was able to hide her interest but he made no effort in hiding his. He even peeked his head over her shoulder to try and get a good look at her bottom which resulted in a light slap on the shoulder and a wiggled finger in his face. She stepped into the hall with him and locked the door behind herself. Once her keys were secured in her bag, she gave him a smile in return.

"Well, I'm ready when you are. Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

He laughed lightly at her question. "Oh, you'll see."

These were his words to her which made her expect a super extravagant restaurant. Instead she was met with a rolling rink. Not the type she was used to either. When Inuyasha's car pulled into the crowded parking lot, she could see families and couples all carrying roller skates in their hands. She frantically looked at Inuyasha for an explanation.

"Hey! Why'd you bring me here? I thought I told you I knew how to Ice skate, not roller skate."

He turned the key out of the ignition as the car's purring ceased. "Well my dear, I certainly remember you telling me that you can ice skate. I was unaware that you couldn't roller skate...You really can't roller skate?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Sucking her teeth, she pouted her bottom lip out. "Nooooo. I can't. I fucking suck at roller skating. I always bust my ass like every single time."

"So how the fuck do you know how to ice skate? Isn't that harder than roller skating?"

"I wish I could tell you buddy but I don't know the answer to that myself. I just...got the hang of ice skating a lot easier. Plus I was always padded up when I went ice skating so the falls never hurt me too much. Plus, ice skating doesn't require you to stand on wheels!"

"Stop complaining and bring your ass on. I'll teach you how to roller skate. Trust me it's not that hard once you get past the noodle legs part." He teased the frustrated woman.

This only made her contoured cheeks puff out even more. "Inuyasha do we have to go? I really don't know how to do it." She asked, looking up at him.

"Yup, we most certainly do. I'll tell you this though." He took his seat belt off so that he could turn his body to face her. "If you learn to roller skate today, I'll let you teach me how to ice skate because I suck at the shit probably more than you do at roller skating."

She scrunched her lips to the side to ponder his deal. She didn't want her ankles to suffer another hour of her slipping at every angle possible but she was very fond of teaching and instilling confidence in others to ice skate. She did agree with Inuyasha that ice skating technically was supposed to appear as the harder of the two but felt that it depended mostly on the person; nonetheless, in her head, she felt that ice skating was harder which is why it frustrated her that she couldn't properly roller skate. After processing everything, she came to her final conclusion.

"Well..." She breathed out. "If you have to watch my bust my fat potato ass all over the rink, then I guess it's only fair if I make you break a bone or two on my turf."

"Kagome, I will gladly break three bones if it means you'll get your ass out of this hot ass car so we can be in the A/C."

"Fine, let's go then."

Inuyasha helped her out of the passenger seat until she had proper balance before locking his car. He held her hand the entire way to the door and up the stairs inside. He pulled out his wallet to pay the entry fee for the two of them. The uninterested teenager grabbed the money and placed it in the register without even counting it. Inuyasha had given her exact change but it didn't make his stare at her any less harder. He let his eyes hit the top of his lid only once to cut down on time the two of them weren't in the rink.

Walking through the double doors, the sound of rollerskates hitting the floor multiple times at once hit Kagome's ears but not as hard as Inuyasha's sensitive ears. He put a hand to hit head for a moment around his ears until he felt his ears adjust to the sound in the room. He spotted the skate stand to the left of them and pulled his wallet out again. He threw a fifty-dollar bill down and asked for two pair of skates, one pair of socks, and a locker. The buff man in the black and white striped shirt gave him the thumbs up before asking the sizes.

"Size 12 in mens and...what's your shoe size Kagome?" He turned his head to ask her.

"Size 8." She responded.

He nodded and reiterated that back to the employee who pulled down two pairs of skates along with a fresh pair of one-size-fits-all socks, and a locker key. He handed Inuyasha his change and the two walked over to the locker area. The amount of kids that almost bumped into Kagome on the way there almost made her want to go home more than than the thought of roller skating did but she tried her best to keep it together.

He handed her skates to her before swapping out his shoes for his pair of skates. While Kagome was slipping on the socks, Inuyasha already had his skates laced, tied, and ready to go. Once Kagome had her skates on, she tied them and tried to stand up only to sit right back down. Inuyasha shook his head in amusement as he grabbed their stuff and put it into the locker. He extended his hand to her which she grabbed onto for protection. She pulled herself up, trying to get some type of balance.

Luckily the the floor outside of the rink was carpet so the friction helped keep her grounded. While she was having a thousand thoughts go through her head about falling, Inuyasha stared down at the helpless woman strapped to his arm.

'Wow, so she is actually that scared to fall from the skates? I'm pretty sure ice hurts ten times worse, how can she be this petrified? Ah well, it's still cute all the same.'

"Alright, I'm going to take you for a few laps around the carpet and then we'll go onto the actual rink okay? Don't worry, you'll be alright." He reassured her.

Inuyasha stood comfortably in his skates while Kagome took two-inch steps at a time. Due to her not hardly moving when she did lift her feet up, after five minutes, the two of them hadn't move hardly anywhere. He used one foot to push the two of them forward slowly. To Kagome though, this was sheer horror.

"Stop!" She screeched in panic as she couldn't figure out how to stop her skates from moving. She tried desperately to lock her knees to keep them from overly wobbling but her ankles felt like they wanted to give out any minutes.

Kids on the carpet skated past them at break-neck speeds as Kagome panicked over the speed they were moving. Inuyasha wanted this to be a nice date where he could possibly have Kagome learn to depend on him a little more but it was becoming an actual teaching arena as opposed to what it was originally intended to be. Not before long, he found himself frustrated that Kagome didn't want to pick up speed. Thinking strongly to himself, he tried to come up with a strategy to get Kagome unafraid and moving.

That's when it hit him.

"Kagome, I know it seems scary because this isn't ice that moves you on its own but trust me. It works kinda the same. The same way you hold your balance on the ice moving you, just pretend the wheels are ice when you're moving and let the wheels do the work."

'I don't know what the fuck I'm talking about but I hope it works.'

Kagome's worried facial expression seemed to lighten up a bit. "I know, I'm sorry. I just could never figure out how to do this and I'm so scared to fall again."

"You fall all the time on ice right?"

"Inuyasha, I haven't fallen in such a long time. I don't even remember what it feels like."

"Well if I promise to catch you every time, will you give this a better shot for me?" He leaned down and gave her a comforting peck on the neck which seemed to ease her shoulders once he did so.

"I guess...but if my ass even touches the floor once, we are out of here."

"Fine by me."

Kagome tried her best to pretend she was ice skating again. As she picked up her feet more, she began to get used to the heavy weight of the skates. She made sure to squeeze almost all of the circulation out of Inuyasha's hand the entire time but he was glad they were actually picking up more speed. It was a limit to how fast they could go due to the carpet but he wanted to get her comfortable with moving before she ended up hurting herself on the skating floor.

He checked down on her legs and feet often to make sure she was keeping them a fair distance apart. Surprisingly her form for moving her feet was almost spot on but her legs were still shaking as if she had been locked inside a bounce house for hours. As she became more comfortable with pushing herself forward, Inuyasha could feel the death grip she had on his hand loosen up. It was still a tight squeeze but progress was being made.

After having her go around the outside of the rink twice without falling, she appeared okay with walking and moving forward with the skates but Inuyasha knew fair well that the inside of the rink and the outside were two of the most different playing fields. He checked inside the oval floor to see there was still a high velocity of people skating around but not too many inside the inner circle meant for beginners. The half demon's stomach turned at the thought of leaving her to fend for herself inside of there while he skated around so he internally decided that probably wasn't the best option.

Still holding onto her hand, he leaned down to talk into her ear so that she could hear him over the music playing from the DJ. "Okay so I'm going to do a quick lap around and I want you to watch me. I'm not going to do any fancy tricks or anything like that."

She nodded, placing her hands on the brick wall that outlined the rink. Inuyasha glided onto the floor,almost instantly obtaining a faster speed than on the carpet which to him felt like nothing but in the eyes of Kagome, he was going a little too fast for her liking; nonetheless, she watched him and his feet move carefully. She could see a similar form in how he moved his feet compared to how she moved hers when she would ice skate. Within no time, he had done a full circle back around to her. He put his hand on the wall to stop instead of using his skates.

"So for stopping, I would just advise to use the wall to slow down until you get to an opening where you can get out. Try not to hold the wall for too long because they get really anal about it here. I don't wanna teach you how to use the brakes because its really tricky."

"Okay...so how do I not fall when I step out?" She asked innocently.

He chuckled at her, grabbing her softly by the wrists and bringing her form to the opening. "Its easy You just step out as if you would any floor. I'm holding you so you don't have to worry about falling. Just put one foot down and use the other to push you off like we did on the carpet."

"O-okay. She said, as her leg wobbled upon touching the shiny wooden floor. She could feel the difference in the wheels under her feet as the friction almost completely disappeared. Inuyasha had a hold on her wrists but feeling her feet slide without any movement from her caused her to grab his wrists right back.

The first foot was moving all on its own and she didn't know how to stop it so she brought her other foot in hoping it would stop but that only turned into both of her feet wobbly moving forward. Inuyasha had to hold in his laughter after staring at her noodle legs but he made a promise to laugh at it later once she felt better and more comfortable with skating.

"Calm down Kagome. Its okay. I'm the one that's moving backwards while you skate. Just try to push yourself with one foot at a time and I'll do the rest for now."

With fear on the brain, she almost couldn't process what Inuyasha was saying but she wanted to get over her fears as quick as possible. She brushed her ankle back to get a little bit more speed which didn't go as badly as she had planned. Inuyasha has already steered them into the middle of the rink where people could practice so there were dozens of people skating effortlessly around the two of them.

He was using his body to keep the two of them moving so that she could learn to balance herself and he would let her move on her own later once she at least had that straight.

"Kagome, love, you gotta stop being scared. I'm pretty sure you know how to do the most angelic twirls in the air and shit when you ice skate and you probably are the most fearless out there too."

"I was the most padded up at practice because I hated the idea of falling..." She confessed.

"It'll be fine Kagome. I promise, I won't let you fall. My reflexes are way too fast for that."

Inuyasha gave her his word and he kept it. Several families and friends had already come and gone but Inuyasha stayed in the middle with Kagome until she could do the basics. Not once did he lose his patience nor did he make her let go of his hands. It took her two hours but she was finally able to gain some balance in the skates and she soon became the one controlling their speed and she didn't have to rely on holding Inuyasha's hands any longer.

"You're doing great. So I want you to do it by yourself now. Just for a few minutes though. You think you can do it?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but...you never know if you don't try so..." She took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. You can let me go."

He slowly released his fingers from her hands as he still continued to skate backwards so that he could keep an eye on her. She put her arms out to keep her balance but her legs weren't wobbling as much as they were before and she was steadily pushing herself forward and around with the skates. Although she was the only grown person in the middle that needed to learn, it didn't bother her as much now that she was actually moving like she was supposed to.

Her chest filled with light as she realized her knees weren't buckling and her legs didn't feel like they were made of jelly. Even her ankles were steady whenever she moved or needed to turn. Her eyes of course mostly paid attention to her lower half but she was still able to do the same movements while looking up. A smile spread across her face as the feeling of accomplishment reigned over her. To celebrate, she skated quickly towards Inuyasha with a strong lunge to kick her off quickly. She flew into body which took him aback but as an experienced skater, he was able to keep himself steady while accepting her hug of gratitude.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankthankyou soooooooo much!" She said quickly, giving his torso a tight squeeze.

Although the trip got off to a slow start, Inuyasha appreciated being able to share the moment with Kagome. He didn't expect it to happen the way it did but the time together made him understand a little more than he did coming into the rink. When he met her, he could read her almost like a book because although she didn't try to, her facial expressions, body language, and the way she spoke said a lot about her. It was until her situation with Kouga that he made a general assumption about her but it didn't have anything concrete to stand on so he threw it out. After watching her reaction to skating, he was pretty sure his assumption was right.

Kagome didn't like to fail, she didn't like to fall, and she didn't like to be wrong.

He wasn't sure where she got it from or where it came about but it was something that intrigued him about her because it was the exact opposite of him. Inuyasha was someone who realized long ago that life isn't perfect and mistakes are normally what someone would learn from as opposed to getting stuff right the first time. Messing up didn't feel good but he could live with them and learn from them. Kagome on the other hand didn't want to make mistakes at all. This was the farthest from the first impression he thought of her.

Finally being able to skate on two feet without being held, Inuyasha skated off into the crowd of people, waving for her to follow. Her heart beat sped up a little at the thought of joining in and finding a space amongst the dozens of people skating around but watching Inuyasha smoothly go around gave her a confidence boost. When he came back around full circle, she lunged forward again to grab his forearm so that she wouldn't get lost. Side to side, their feet went back and forth in unison until they found a comfortable speed for the both of them to participate in.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out right now." He told her.

"Well.." She started off, trying to decided whether she should boost his ego or not but after a few seconds, she let it slide. "With a great teacher like you, I'm sure I can do anything on this floor right now."

Then all of a sudden, a gleam peaked in his eye and his smile went from friendly to devilish in a matter of seconds. "Oh yeah? Can you do this?"

While in motion, he lifted his knee and grabbed his ankle, only to do a full split standing up while on one skate. He held it for a solid ten seconds before putting his leg down and continuing their skate patten. He stared back down at her to see a blank expression looking up at him like he did the most dangerous stunt known to man.

"Come on Kagome, I can do way worse than that. I can do all types of twists and twirls and tap dancing and shit in skates. It's easy to me because I've been doing this shit for so long."

"Well...okay sir. That's fine and dandy but we're in your element. I can do all of that shit too in ice skates so don't come for my skill because I am legendary on the ice."

"Whatever. I'm just happy we can skate together now and you came out of this uninjured."

After a few more laps around the rink, Kagome complained of being hungry so Inuyasha helped her off of the floor so that the two of them could eat. They went back to the locker Inuyasha bought to put on their regular shoes before heading over to the food cafe. Inuyasha ordered them a medium pepperoni pizza with a side of french fries and two milkshakes. While they waited for their food, the took one of the free tables.

"I've always loved the food at these places which is the only reason I ever let my mom drag me here whenever Souta wanted to come."

"Yeah same here but it was always me that would eat last because I would skate so much that the last thing on my mind was food which is kinda funny because all the other eight-year olds are like 'Yeah! Let's go get pizza guys!' and I'm still skating like 'my parents buy me pizza every saturday night. I don't need your peasant pizza. I came to fucking win dammit. I will skate till my ankles break' and the irony of that is that the first time I ever thought of that was the day I broke my ankles...after taking my skates off. I literally yanked the skate off so hard, my ankle almost came with it."

She was glad the food didn't come out because she almost spit out her own saliva at that point. "What?! You broke your own ankle? Damn, how strong are you?"

"Strong enough to fight which is why it was always me fighting and not Miroku...the irony of that is that I was super fucking skinny growing up so more than often, I would get my ass beat here and there but that never stopped me from socking an eye or two; I was always ready to go. Sesshomaru hated that about me though! Because he would do something so small like throw my toothbrush in the trash or something and I would be so ready to fight over shit like that and he would beat me up but it didn't matter because I would yank his hair out and that bitch would be bald for a little while and I was a mess Kagome. I'm better now but I was a hot head growing up."

"Judging by your stories, I can tell. I never fought with my brother that often. The only time I can remember us fighting was when I found his friends snooping around in my room and he tried to pretend that was okay. Mom didn't let him have any friends over for the next six months but I went off on him that day. I was a mega bitch. I threw away all of his action figured, his collectible pillows, like I went into his room and I trashed that bitch."

"So you weren't the fighter type? You didn't hit him or anything?"

"Of course not. I didn't really like the idea of fighting but if I had to, I would. Only for defense of course...but I mean there was the time with the lunch tray..."

"The lunch tray?! What the fuck did you do with a lunch tray Kagome?"

"Okay so, I never told anyone here this yet. Kouga is the only one that knows. Ayame is his ex and I had a small crush on Kouga at one point in time but I never tried to go after him or anything but she didn't care. She would bully me, beat me up, and use her friends to hurt me and stuff and one day she dumped her entire lunch tray on me and I kinda blacked out. Next thing I knew, I slammed the tray against her head and it shattered. It was a super durable plastic so it made a really loud noise when it broke. I don't know, I just got tired of her messing with me."

Inuyasha leaned back from across the table. "I'm guessing this is how you and Kouga started talking?" He asked out of curiosity.

She nodded. "Yeah but too bad he changed. Surprisingly, Ayame is the one that apologized and stuff but I don't know what to believe because then I found her all in Kouga's face at that party so fuck the both of them to be honest."

He shifted in his seat after hearing her comment and decided to switch the topic. "It's fine. I get it honestly. So how are you and Shippo? You two seem to be getting pretty close."

She smiled at the thought of her friend. "Oh yeah! Well we have been and I don't know why. We just kinda click really well ya know? We ran into Sango the other day and she bumped me and he was so defensive over me and I've just never had that from any of my friends. Sango was kinda half and half when we were close but nowadays I don't know what's on her mind. She apologized for everything but it still feels weird interacting with her. It feels really empty."

"Hmmm...Well I could tell you its probably because you still feel iffy about her."

His words sparked interest in her and she leaned forward in his direction, putting her head in her palm. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah well if no one has ever had your back like that, its kinda hard to trust them after a certain point. Plus you're getting what you want out of a friendship from Shippo so with Sango, she kinda doesn't play a role in your life anymore so your brain doesn't see her as important at this point to even want to build a relationship back up again. You know our brain throws out stuff it doesn't see as important to make space for more relevant info in our heads?"

"Well that would make sense I guess. I don't know. I just feel bad because she is my cousin and we did have a relationship prior but at this point, I don't want to seem fake or anything like that."

"Trust me. I get it. Just do what feels right for you and don't ever let someone make you feel bad for doing what's best for you."

She reached forward and grabbed his hand on the table. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Not expecting the sudden affection, his chest fluttered open inside and out. He intertwined their fingers and stood up from his seat to slide in the seat next to her. It was up close and personal but Kagome made no attempt to stop his from getting that close to her face. He turned to the side a little and closed the gap between them, planting a few short and sweet kisses on her lips. He wanted to ask if he could kiss her but his head took over before his mouth could let out a word. Luckily for him, Kagome kissed him right back. She even was trying not to smile into the kisses but he could feel it every time he came down for more.

"I feel like I have been telling you this a lot but you know you're really cute right? I keep saying it because it keeps coming into my mind." He said in between kisses.

"Mhm." She said back not really trying to form or think of a sentence.

"Ahem. Here's your food." Someone said, excusing themselves between the love fiasco going on with the two students.

Kagome jumped out of kiss but Inuyasha's half lidded eyes continued to stare at her. The employee walked away after sitting their food down and Kagome did her best to thank them as his mouth then went down to her neck.

"Inuyasha! We're in public!" She whispered harshly at him.

"So? If you could smell the things I smell right now, you'd think a lot differently of the people inside this building right now."

"Oh well. I am not one of these people. I have dignity." She said sternly to him.

His back slammed against the cool blue brick wall as the dim light shined down on the two of them. His mouth was panting heavily from the demonstration being done on his below from the squatting woman. She roughly went up and down on him, swirling her tongue at every chance she could. He knew she didn't want to be on the floor for long so he grabbed her by her nicely done hair and fucked her mouth back and forth. He could hear and feel the muffled sound coming from her as his hard membered continued to invade her cheeks down to her throat.

"Ah, yes. Suck that dick for me baby. Suck...that...dick..Ah." He moaned out before he blew into her mouth, leaving his mouth open to the ceiling. He rode his high out until he heard her swallow everything.

In one swift motion, he grabbed her by the ass and threw her on the sink. While his mouth ate away at her neck, his fingers trickled their way up her romper to slide her panties to the side. In the same pattern as the night before, he stuck a finger in, then two, and then three, picking up speeds with each added finger. She threw her arms around his neck, biting against her lips to keep herself from screaming out as his fingers rammed inside her. She bucked against him each time, trying to keep up and trying to release herself from the pent up feeling inside her pelvis.

"Ah, Inuyasha slow down.." She tried to tell him but this only made him go faster. She tried to hold his wrists but to no avail. The pleasure was becoming too much for her and she was losing a a grip on all of her senses. Her eyes began to rest in the back of her head while her mouth couldn't taste anything but the buds on her tongue, the smell of the bathroom went completely non existent, and white noise was all she could register. The feeling of her fingers clawing at his clothed back was the only sense she could make out somewhat before he found that spot inside of her and hit it with everything in him.

Not knowing how to handle it, she became a grinding mess, wrapping her legs around him as her head titled back in bliss and his fingers were coated in her wetness. She fell limp against his chest before hearing a deep chuckle from him. He kissed her ear and helped her to her feet. He let her leave the bathroom first before waiting a few minutes to come behind her. When they returned to their food, they found that there was still a small trace of steam coming from the food.

The two sat down next to each other, faces still partially red from the session they just had. Kagome was still flustered but Inuyasha thought nothing of it. He was happy and he was hungry so he wanted to fill the other hole inside of him. He grabbed a slice and ate at it as Kagome looked around.

"Kagome calm down. Even if anyone saw us, they're not gonna say shit. Trust me. If you knew what this place smelled like, you would not be this worried." He reassured her.

She felt her hand around her neck. "I don't know Inuyasha. I don't normally do that type of stuff..."

"Oh so that's what you and Kouga would do." He teased.

"No! I mean we did stuff but not like that. We would be home or in his dad's limo but nothing would ever go too far. We weren't really like that in public. We would kiss sometimes but that's about it."

"Ah, I get it. So you guys were innocent in public...Well, I'll tell you something. Fucking around with me, you're probably not going to get that my dear."

She avoided his gaze, and played with her hair around her shoulder. "So, you're one of those boys." She said amused at his words.

"Oh really love? Tell me more." He leaned over, continuing to gaze at her.

"Well, you know. You're one of those guys that likes to do that stuff in public."

"Well, I guess you could say that but it depends on the girl honestly...can I tell you something Kagome."

She pulled the fries towards herself before nodding. "Yeah, sure." She said, not thinking much of it.

"I...matter of fact. I'll hold off on that but remind me of it when we get back in the car."

"Uh...ok. Is it something important?"

Inuyasha finally cut his gaze from her as he realized the corner he backed himself in. "Well you could say that. Just depends on what you see as important."

"Okay then."

The two of them carried on their conversation as they ate and by the time they were done, they had become so into talking that they had forgotten about skating. As time passed, Inuyasha finally checked his watch an it was a quarter to six in the evening. The two of them returned their skates and locker key before leaving the venue. This time, Kagome grabbed his hand as they walked out. With summer coming to an end, the sun was beginning to slowly return to its regular setting schedule leaving the sky a bright orange and red tone.

Once they were back in the car, Inuyasha turned the car on but left it in park mode. Kagome was on her phone scrolling through facebook. When she finally noticed the silence between them, she turned to him to say something only to find him staring at her again.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" She asked, confused.

He shook his head. "No."

 _'Well...it's now or never Inuyasha. You said you'd do things differently this time.'_ He thought, mentally prepping himself for the words he was about to say.

"Kagome, I told you and others have told you that I am a very upfront person right?"

She nodded slowly, hands folded in her lap. She began to worry about what he was going to say. "Yeah...Why?"

"Well, I have not been the most upfront person with you as I probably should've been...and you're probably the only girl in my life as of right now that I have not been the most upfront with. I do apologize for that." He spoke softly.

This only made her worry more. "Um, I accept your apology? But I don't get it. What are you talking about Inuyasha? Was all this just a gam-"

"Stop. Just listen. I have not known you that long but that has never stopped me before from anyone I've ever talked to. I tried to be a little bit more sensitive because of your situation and all but honestly now that I think of it, sometimes I feel like I'm using your situation as a crutch or an excuse not to be all the way honest with you." He began to confess to her all the while still looking at her. Kagome on the other hand was having a hard time looking back. He could smell the fear and he could hear her heart but he had to make sure he worded everything the way he wanted to.

"You've been in situations where you have felt powerless a lot and I think that's why you are afraid to try certain things and why you're afraid to fail or be wrong. That's why I feel like I should let you be in control of this situation. I don't want to keep walking around with these fucking thought sitting at the back of my mind. Kagome..." He grabbed her hand out of her lap and kissed the top of it.

"I like you...a lot more than I probably should. Its bigger than the nerd in the back of the classroom crushing on popular girl Sarah in the front with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. I can't understand why yet but I do and I've known this probably since the time you cut me off. Its different for me because being interested and liking a girl are two different things for me but you kinda took me by storm...really, it feels like someone smacked the shit out of me with a meat club and told me I'm gonna like a girl when I wake up."

His voice was low and husky, the same raspy tone that won Kagome over every time and now she was getting a love confession with it. She didn't know what to say but Inuyasha wasnt done.

"You can choose to or not to really like me back and you can even choose to stay or leave or even just be friends but I want that to be up to you. You don't even have to know what you wanna do but I know that one day, I'm going to throw a tantrum out a frustration, come to your room, fuck you with everything in me if you let me and ask you to be my girlfriend but I'd rather know now if any of this is even remotely what you want."

She was at a loss for words. She had been enjoying her time with Inuyasha and the closest conversation they had to this was the one where the two of them were in bed together talking about their feelings. Now here he was flat out putting everything on the table for her. She could only shake her head and say the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't know Inuyasha because after everything with Kouga...I just feel scared. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life before until then and it sucked. It sucked so bad and it still does to even think about it. You've shown me so many things in such little time and it makes me feel good inside. Even with the good and the bad going on. I guess it would be fair to be honest if honesty is what I want from others but...I don't want to tell you I like you because if I do, then I feel like I'm leaving myself open again."

He nodded. "Yeah, I get it Kagome...You're looking at a man that couldn't handle the results of his last breakup so he's been single for the past three years. I hurt someone really bad and someone caused the same hurt to you. I didn't want to hurt anyone and you don't want to be hurt again. Kagome...I would probably off myself if I ever hurt someone as bad as I did Shiori...I never talk about her for a reason but I know Shippo or someone has said something and you at least know her name...I would love for you to give me the chance I haven't been able to give myself for the past three years."

She looked up at him and into his eyes. They were almost glossy but she couldn't tell if he wanted to cry or if was from the sun shining into his face. He wasn't trying to have a quick conversation with her and he wasn't getting upset from her indecision but the fear still remained. Yet with the fear, there was also another feeling lingering in her. She didn't want Kouga to make her hate men, she didn't want to be scarred, and she didn't want Kouga to affect her relationship with anyone. She wanted to be careful but unless she was actually putting herself out there, then what was the point in being careful.

After a long drawn out silence, she finally answered him back. "Okay Inuyasha...I'll give you that chance and I'd love to see where this goes too...but if you hurt me, I can't promise I won't murder you before you get a chance to off yourself." She joked to lightened the mood.

Her words allowed him to breath normally again. He had no idea how she would respond and fortunately, it went well enough. He thanked the heavens before his mouth went into the toothy grin. He used his other hand to bring her to him, lightly kissing her this time.

"Thank you love." He said against her lips.

"No probl-ow! Hey!" She tried to say back but Inuyasha had let his hand out and smacked the side of her ass, hard. She smacked his shoulder, still giving him the kisses back he was asking for.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day. Your ass looks really good in this outfit."

She let out a sigh. _'Oh this guy. Whatever I got myself into...too bad I actually like it.'_

* * *

So I actually had a schedule issue which is why you guys didn't get this friday. Please make sure to follow my blog for updates on this fanfiction. You can find the link to it on my profile. This is 18,000+ words so not that bad compared to chapter 16. Please let me know what you guys think and I will see you in chapter 18. Also, my tumblr is finally up and running so you guys can follow that too. The link to it is in my blog on the welcome page.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I do apologize for this long awaited chapter. A lot has happened in my life and I thank everyone for bearing with me. Also, welcome to all of the new followers for this story. I hope Co-Ed has become a fave of yours. That being said, I found myself getting more into detail with this chapter so please let me know if the balance between dialogue and detail is fine for this chapter. Thank you all and enjoy

* * *

"Come on. I'm sure you'd do great." He insisted.

"No, I don't want to. Besides, I wouldn't even be able to keep up with most of girls there anyway." She argued back.

"How do you know that, hm?"

"Just because I know myself."

The ride back had started off quiet after Inuyasha put his feelings on the forefront for Kagome. Although she didn't turn his feelings down, she had no idea where to take the conversation from there. Inuyasha on the other hand decided it would be a good idea to suggest that she should join the dance team. Try outs were coming up and he thought it would be a good fit for her since she was no longer interested in ice skating.

"But think about it though, you'd have me, Shippo, and maybe Sango, if she sat several bleachers away from me, cheering for you."

"So? I can cheer for myself in the shower when I'm dancing to whatever song comes on from my phone."

"You're no fun I swear…but just think about it, please?"

"Whatever Inuyasha."

As Inuyasha turned his car into the parking lot, he pulled right into an open spot before following his normal routine of helping Kagome out of the car. Her heels were almost tall enough to bring them eye to eye but Inuyasha still stood as the taller of the two. Not that it mattered since Kagome was still having a hard time looking Inuyasha in the eyes. Even on the way upstairs, she could only stomach to look at her shoes or at the ceiling.

Once they were at his door, he reached into his pocket and pulled his key out. As his key entered the lock, he turned to her to speak.

"Hey, close your eyes for a second." He told her.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please? For me?" He pleaded with a sweet smile.

"O-okay." She said, closing her eyes and putting her hands over them.

She heard the door creak open before feeling Inuyasha's large hand grasp hers. Once he lightly tugged on her, she walked forward carefully trying not to trip in her heels. After taking a few more steps, she then heard the door close behind her and the sound of Inuyasha's foot steps come around in front of her.

"Okay, and….open your eyes." He said.

She did as she was told and the second her eyes opened, she was met with dozens of boxes of candy, cakes, sweets, and treats decorated all over the living room and kitchen. There was also a pile of clothes neatly pressed and folded all over one of the couches along with several pairs of womens' shoes on the floor. Kagome's hands flew over her mouth as she stood wide eyed in the same spot. She took a long look around the room before looking back at the hopeful half demon beside her.

"You did all of this for me?" She breathed out.

"Yeah well this was the backup plan if you didn't forgive me. I know it's a bit much but I figured I would've had more of a fighting chance with this stuff. If you still didn't like me after all of this. There is nothing I could have done-"

"Wait a minute, you can't just buy a girl back Inuyasha!" She turned on him, staring eye to eye with his chin.

He leaned down to place his face right in front of hers. "No one was trying to buy you sweetheart. I was just trying to get you to see that I'm not this piece of shit guy."

"Well, then how much did all of this cost then Inuyasha?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Pft, it doesn't matter. Just know I spent the last of my allowance money on you."

She was getting ready to respond with another statement to prove him wrong until his words registered in her head. "Wait a minute...Allowance? I thought your brother gave you a card that you could use at anytime?"

He stretched back, scratching his neck in the process. "Well...about that. So because he has to pay for my rent here, he told me he is giving me an allowance from now on and using majority of it to pay for this place so I get whatever is left after he pays rent...I mean he wouldn't leave me stranded if I was struggling but he'd probably find a way to make shit a lot harder for me if I was hella irresponsible with the money."

"Wow...so technically you get an allowance of like...a couple thousands?"

"Eh, this place is really nice and utilities are included so I think it's about twenty-six hundred for the whole thing."

"What?! So how much is left over?"

"About two thousand at least. I don't really count it after I start spending. I have to pay for my car insurance and food and other shit with it though. All in all, most of this was probably only a grand by itself but I stocked up the cabinets and paid all of my bills first before I went completely broke."

"So-"

"No Kagome, most of the food stuff was ordered last minute so I would not have gone bullshit broke for you. I added it in last minute since I didn't know how you would feel considering most of the clothes were from our shopping trip."

She looked over and saw the skirt Inuyasha had her try on and slowly remembered what happened in the dressing room. She brushed it aside and gave him the tightest hug she could muster up. She had jumped on him so quickly that he hardly had time to react before she let go.

She slid out of her heels and instantly went down back to her original height. Lifting her ankle up in front of her, she rubbed around the area for a slight tension release so that she could happily skip over to the treats and delights Inuyasha bought for her.

Because of the abundance of snacks Inuyasha had brought, majority of them had to be put away but Kagome made sure to demolish the dozens of chocolate stawberries as well as the two pieces of the pineapple upside down cake. Not feeling as hungry, Inuyasha didn't touch too many of the treats unless Kagome made an effort to swirl a few around and inside of his mouth. With her offering him sweets and an opportunity to swirl his tongue seductively around her finger, he found the thought of it hard to pass up.

After she was done eating and teasing him, she made an offer for the two of them to finally watching the cartoons he loved the most. Inuyasha had an entire collection of all christmas cartoons that he would watch often. It was something he loved to watch in his free time no matter how much it annoyed anyone in his household that had to hear the same cartoons on repeat for hours. Both times he had tried to enjoy his favorite classics with Kagome, he was interrupted. This time, there was no one around to crash their party. This included the main source of their problems, Kouga.

Popping Rudolph into then CD player, he started the movie up. While Kagome found a comfortable position on the couch, Inuyasha went to fetch the two of them a blanket to snuggle under. Once he returned with a royal blue colored quilt, he rested his back on the couch while Kagome's head found its place on his chest. He fixed the blanket so that it would cover her body and a portion of his lower half. The two sat in silence for most of the movie, mostly enjoying the company of the other. As the scene appeared where the other reindeer would make fun of Rudolph, Inuyasha spoke up.

"I have always hated these reindeer with a passion. I could not have been Rudolph because he forgave everyone so easily like they wasn't talking shit just less than a few hours ago. There wouldn't have been a damn christmas if it was up to me because I would have said 'fuck you' to Santa Clause too since he didn't have shit to say to the other reindeer either about talking all that shit to me."

"Inuyasha, that's so petty. Just because those reindeer did you wrong doesn't mean the other kids in the world should have to suffer for it."

"Santa Clause should have thought about that before he allowed his bitch ass reindeer to talk to me any type of way. He has all those elves too. You mean to tell me he couldn't get none of them to make one damn flashlight? Look at all of those christmas lights too Kagome. Santa was being so selfish. He made Rudolph waste his time along a bunch on ain't gonna shit ass deer."

"Oh Inuyasha. Does this cartoon always make you feel this way."

"Yup. I proudly support Rudolph because I was him at one point in time...I just wasn't a little bitch. I was the skinny one everyone picked on and I used to swing and act like I was the biggest, fastest, strongest boy in school. I wasn't but shit, I refused to let anyone say whatever they wanted out of their mouths to me."

She giggled at his comments as she grabbed hold of his arm that had been resting on top of the couch and placed it around her waist. His body heat instantly meshed with hers and provided her a warm cozy feeling contrasting with the powerful A/C blowing into the room. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed and her breathing had steadied, leaving Inuyasha alone to finish the cartoons by himself.

"Look at this, he's really gonna help them after all that shit. Kagome, I just do not understand-" He had been talking and pointing to the TV thinking Kagome was listening but as soon as he moved his arm off of her waist, she groaned lightly. He finally checked on her to see she had been fast asleep. Having been so in tune with the TV, he hadn't noticed the girl had fallen asleep moments ago.

He turned the TV off and picked Kagome up bridal style while still managing to keep her wrapped up in the blanket. He took her inside his room and placed her on his bed so that he could go back and straighten up the living room. He had put away whatever remaining food he could find, and did away with her clothes by putting them all in her old room for whenever she was ready to swap out her wardrobe.

Happy with the living in it's current state, Inuyasha returned to his room where he stripped himself of his clothes and into some cozy plaid pajama bottoms. He picked up his large red brush went through his hair a few times before twirling and twisting his hair up into a large bun. His ears then twitched at the sound of Kagome moving around on the bed behind him. He shortly joined her under the blanket and her body naturally threw itself around him. Her arm swung over his torso as her head cozied itself into his chest and her leg of course swung over his. He smiled down at her softly before letting his eyes close and allowing his body to do the rest of the work carrying him into a small slumber.

After a few hours had gone by, Inuyasha's ears were invaded by the sound of something in the room buzzing.

 ***bzzzz...bzzzzzz...bzzzzzzzz***

His eyes cracked open, allowing the bare minimum amount of light to come through as he realized her had forgotten to turn the light off when he put Kagome to sleep. His head moved in slow motion, turning to the side of him and seeing his phone light up on the night stand. He grabbed it and was surprised to see Hojo was the one calling him. In his entire time of knowing Hojo, not once had the bartender ever made an attempt to call him. It was always a quick text. He quickly slid from under Kagome's grasp and out of the room.

"Hey, Hojo. Wassup." He spoke, his voice still groggy from the nap.

"Inuyasha my guy, how are you?" He spoke from the other end of the phone.

"I'd be better if I was still under the female in my bed but other than that, I'm great. Whatcha calling me for? You never call me." Inuyasha asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Well I'm throwing a huge party tonight. I finally got some time off from the bar so I'm living it up a little y'know? Anywho, I want you and ya lady to come or at least stop by. Have a few drinks, talk, dance, whatever ya want. It's gonna be one of the biggest parties before this year is up and I'd hate for you to miss it."

"Uhhh..." Inuyasha hesitated, glancing back at his closed bedroom door. "I don't know Hojo. I mean if it was just me, you know I'd come but as far as Kagome is concerned, eh. I don't know about that. She's sleep right now, I'd hate to wake her for something like this, and I honestly don't think she is the party type."

Ah, well if you can't come, it's fine. It is a last minute party and if you already had something going on, I really don't mind. I'll catch you later my friend because I had to run and do some last minute things for the party but if you change your mind, please let me know so I can send you the address."

"Will do Hojo. Thanks."

Inuyasha hung the phone up and went back into the room. He took a glance at Kagome for only a moment to see her relaxed, resting face now against the mattress where his body was minutes ago. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Inuyasha scrolled through his facebook to see what people had been posting only to realize he still had Miroku as a friend on facebook. He quickly did away with that and blocked him instantly. After seeing but so many posts, a few thoughts went in and out of his head before deciding to make a few posts of his own back to back.

 _'I don't think this single life is for me anymore guys. I'm ready to have a girlfriend already T_T Never thought I'd hear myself say that after all these yChapter 18ears. #SorryNotSorry'_

Then after posting that, he went on to post another one.

 _'She's so cute in my bed yall ‿ yall just do not understand how adorable she is ( ω *)'_

After he posted the two of them, quite a few of the women he had befriended on facebook began to comment.

"Well I can always be your girl..."

"Who is she? -_-"

"Is this supposed to be a late status about me?"

The list for comments began to go on and some of the girls even went as far to message Inuyasha directly. A girl named Sasha was the first to message him.

 **"Hey, so who are those statuses supposed to be about? You told me yourself you weren't ready for a relationship not too long ago and all of a sudden, you got a bitch? What the fuck yo."**

Sasha had been a summer fling for Inuyasha. Someone he could drive to see and fuck when he wanted even if he only took advantage of it two times and only texted her at night when he was feeling extremely desperate. He hadn't told her directly what she was to him only because of her past of depression but since she had messaged him a bold text, he had no problem setting the record straight.

 _"For one, you aren't my girl now. You have no right to be questioning me. For two, I am allowed to wanna be in a relationship whenever I want to be. For three, you were literally a quick fuck. I did care about you enough to not want to tell you straight up like that. I tried to let you off easy and just cut you off that way you'd leave it alone but clearly you don't get it so I'm just telling you now. I did not care for you that strongly. I did not like you like that, no crush or nothing. Yes, the sex meant absolutely nothing to me. You hold great conversation though. Anything else to say before I go on this blocking spree? "_

 **"Wow...it's really like that huh? After everything we talked about?"**

 _"Yeah Sasha. It sure is. I'm sorry I was a fuckboy. You literally came at the end of it when I was over being like that. I was even over it when I was fucking you. I'm a changed man now and I really do hope you find someone who treats you right. For future reference though, if a boy ever tells you he doesn't know how he feels about you the way I told you, run for the hills. Boys know how they feel just like girls do. There is no got damn unsure shit about it. Boys are assholes and just want a quick fuck half the time. That being said, I wish you the best :)"_

And then he blocked her. A lot more of his hoes had started to message them but most of them were blocked as soon as their message bubble popped up. As he continued on his blocking spree, Kagome began to toss and turn about behind him. Her hand wandered around the soft satin sheets feeling for his presence till the tip of her middle finger found its way to the waist band of his pants. She tugged lightly on them, moaning in discontent that he wasn't next to her anymore. The half demon turned around to look at her only to see her eyes were still lightly closed and her breathing was still steady. Once again, her subconscious was crying out for him.

Inuyasha began to give Hojo's request some thought and this is where a question crossed him mind. Would Kagome want to come to the party tonight with him if he went? He wasn't entirely too sure but didn't want to put any pressure on her nor did he want to disturb her well deserved slumber. He put his phone to sleep and tossed it somewhere on the bed. He stood to his feet and left out, making his way into the bathroom. Normally when he needed some time to think things over, a quick shower was all he needed to get his thoughts together.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Kagome's eyes started to flutter open. Once again, Inuyasha had left the lights on so her eyes had to take a little while to adjust to the large source of light emitting from the ceiling. The feeling of something buzzing against her feet turned her attention towards the end of the bed. It wasn't her phone so she automatically assumed the smart phone had been Inuyasha's. She reached down to grab the glowing object only to see a random number texting him. His phone at this point did not seem to have a passcode.

 _'Hmm. That's weird. I could have sworn he had one on here...maybe he took it off.'_ She thought to herself only to then realize the reality of the situation.

 _'Wait...I shouldn't be going through his phone. He isn't my boyfriend...But I mean, he already told me he liked me. If he's playing me, then I have a right to know.'_

She swiped the phone unlocked and went through the countless number of texts that the unknown number had sent him. Her chest felt tighter as the seconds went by and each text revealed more about the situation.

 _"I feel so humiliated by you. I really loved you. You knew that. After all of this time, why didn't you just tell me? I was fucking suicidal and depressed and you helped me through all of that just to fucking dump me? You are the lowest of the low Inuyasha and I hope you fucking rot you pathetic ass excuse of a man!"_

 _"Yeah, you told me don't catch feelings but I did, and you knew I did and you still chose to text me and call me and all that other shit, you really fucking played around with me and now you just expect it to be okay because you found some new bitch? No! Shit doesn't work like that!"_

 _"I knew from the day I met you, I should've just let it go. That one night stand should have just been that but nope. I just had to take it further and text you but you texted me back! You could've just ignored me! Why didn't you just ignore me? Instead you string me along, and you tell me you're this nice guy that is always upfront and shit and I wanna know why didn't I get that treatment? You just cut me off like I did something wrong!"_

 _"Fuck you Inuyasha and your piece of shit mother too since she looked me in my face the day I showed up and told me you weren't home when I knew you were upstairs! I should fucking kill myself right now then if that would make you happy! I should just end it all since no one cares about me! It'll be all your fault Inuyasha that I'm dead and I hope you sit on it every night and cry till you choke!"_

The texts spun themselves in a dark circle and they continued to get darker as each text was worse than the last. Kagome turned the phone away in guilt as she pieced together what was going on from the little she read. She didn't see any texts from Inuyasha prior to all of the messages received but she doubted all of that came out of no where.

 _'Should I say something to him about it?...'_ She contemplated to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha himself was in a similar mindset.

In the bathroom, the warm water pelted against Inuyasha's stern chest as his skin relaxed under the hotter temperature. His hair was lightly damp from the steam that engulfed the entire room within minutes. He turned up towards the ceiling as his mind raced through all of the events that happened in the past few weeks.

 _'Kagome has been to one house party since she has been here. Her only boyfriend that has been cheating on her for the past year was at the party and not only hunted her down but then tried to rape her. She has been dealing with getting over Kouga as normal people would get over breakups but she hasn't really brought him up or talked about anything from that night. For all I know, she could have blacked the memory out completely and just wants to stay away from parties...Maybe I'm just overthinking everything and she's actually okay with me just asking her if she wants to come to a party...I just really don't wanna fuck anything up.'_

As he thought through everything in his mind, he heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Kagome?" He called out to her, even though his nose and ears already alerted him well enough that is was indeed her presence in the bathroom.

"You were in here for quite some time, thought I'd come check on you." She responded back.

"Oh okay, how long was I in here? It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"About half an hour." She said.

Inuyasha then took a glance at his fingers and saw that the tips were already starting to prune up. "Oh shit, I didn't even realize I was in here for so long. I had washed up a long time ago but I was just kinda chilling in here since I didn't wanna wake you up."

"It's fine, um...There's this weird number blowing up your phone and whoever it is, they're saying some really...weird stuff." She twisting pitches in her voice displayed how uncomfortable she was talking. Why she felt that way is what had Inuyasha curious.

He twisted the knobs to turn the water off before grabbing his towel from the top of the glass door to wrap around himself. He opened the foggy door to see Kagome in one of his t-shirts holding his phone in her hand. The sight made him burst with happiness on the inside but he made sure to keep his outward emotions under control.

"I see someone found my clothes." He spoke with amusement in his voice.

She looked down at herself. Inuyasha worked out on a regular so his clothes were naturally more fitted and would have fit Kagome a lot tighter but he had a few loose shirts lying around for whenever he needed them. He assumed his small stash of loose shirts was where she got the clothing from.

"Yeah well it wasn't easy to find and I just wanted something to weird because my romper was riding up my ass."

"That would've been a sight for me to see." He joked.

"Oh hush. Anyway, here. Take a look." She said, handing him his phone.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and grabbed his phone from her. As soon as he saw the number, he immediately recognized it. He even assumed the worst which is what Kagome read through everything so he couldn't play the texts off as they were nothing.

"Eh well. There was this girl over the summer. We fucked a few times, she got attached but she was depressed and suicidal so I tried to be very careful about how I talked to her. I felt like I couldn't talk to her like I did the other girls and now here I am fucked as ever because she won't leave me be."

Kagome leaned back on her hip, folding her arms in front of her. "Well, clearly you had to do something to make her go that crazy."

"Kagome, I would normally send this girl one words texts most of the time. If we wasn't on the phone, then it was rare that she would get long texts back from me. I was just lonely some nights and the affection was nice. I told her how I felt in an extreme sugar coated way and she kinda just didn't take me all the way seriously because of how I worded everything but I swear I did not do that much for her to love me the way she says she does. I knew this girl for one month and I only saw her three times out of the whole thing."

She cocked her head to the side. "Well, you've only known me for almost a month and here you are all crushing on me."

"Kagome, you are way different. I literally met this girl over a one night stand. You weren't some quick fuck and I'm honestly starting to think I shouldn't have went down on you because ever since then, I've been stuck on you like a puppy to it's first owner. I don't know what type of golden fountain of youth you got going on down there girl."

Her eyes widened at his upfront joke which was met with a slap to his shoulder. "Hey! Don't say things like that!"

"I was giving you a compliment my dear but anyway, yeah. At this point she is just some crazy bitch that had to be blocked on facebook because she doesn't want me to love someone else all because I told her I wasn't ready for a relationship...which I wasn't and I am now and it's none of her fucking business and she needs to stay in the month of June where I met her ass or the month of July when I cut her off. "

She looked up at his with unfocused eyes as if she was trying to judge whether or not to believe him. Inuyasha could sense this, so he reached down and grabbed her hands in his.

"I know what you're thinking. No you're not going to be that girl Kagome. You were not some quick fuck and I wouldn't be here doing all of this shit for you if you were. I do not spend more than fifty bucks on my hoes if I even allow myself to spend money on them. I like you so stop doubting me and let me like you dammit." He ended his small speech with a kiss to her lips which although she left her eyes opened, she returned the kiss back just as sweet. She even let him hold her hand all the way back to the bedroom.

Kagome internally still felt uneasy about what Inuyasha's true intentions were; nonetheless, she decided to shake the feeling. This did not stop her from voicing any other concerns she had.

"You seem to be quite popular with the girls around here." She said.

Inuyasha had been going through his closet trying to find something for the party he had yet to invite Kagome to. "Yeah but it's my fault honestly. I had a bad habit of not being able to turn girls down when they're down to fuck. I don't normally chase girls, they chase me and I let them and shit always goes downhill from there." He said from his closet.

Kagome plopped herself down on the bed, resting one leg under the other. "Well you did try to get at me when you met me remember?"

After she asked her question, there was a small area of silence between them before Inuyasha responded. "Oh shit I did didn't I? Oh fuck Kagome, I'm sorry. I really cannot tell when I'm flirting or not these days. That's why I just don't talk to women anymore. I keep getting myself caught up."

"Oh really? Note taken then. I'll remember that."

Realizing what she said, he poked his head out of the closet. "Wait...Kagome don't take it that way. I will learn to control myself. I just don't wanna slip up and say something to someone and make you mad all over again."

She giggled at his comment. "Wow, so I'm the jealous type now?"

"I don't fucking know but I don't think you have to be the jealous type to be mad that your bae or whatever is flirting with another girl. "

"So you're bae now?" She joked.

Inuyasha came out of the closet in a paid of acid washed jeans and no shirt. He stood over her, leaning down extra close to be face to face with her but his playful intimidation didn't wipe the smile off of her face. "Oh my gosh Kagome. I don't care if I'm bae or not. You know damn well you'd be mad if you saw me flirting with another girl. Front from Shippo, Sango, or anyone else but you can't front like this in front of me."

She stretched her head up as far she could to get within nose's reach with him, her cocky smirk still prevalent. "No one is putting up a front. I don't get jealous. Especially over someone that isn't mine."

He hissed in a sharp breath of air to keep himself from responding with the dirtiest, NC-17 rated comment. He grabbed hold of her chin, keeping her face to face with him.

"Don't play with me Kagome. I know where I belong and I can tell you I am most definitely the jealous type. You may not feel the same but I've already decided that I am yours and you are mine so I could care less whether you treat me like I'm yours. I need you to understand though that I will be treating you like you're mine every single day so I advise you to tell these dudes out here to back the fuck off before we have a problem."

He brought his face to hers, giving her one of the most aggressive kisses she has ever had. His lips molded against hers as hard as gentle could get. She had fell submissive to him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her mouth. She had become so engrossed in their small makeout session that she didn't expect the smack to the ass to feel so brutal. The clap sound erupted as his landed on her exposed skin, causing a small shriek to emit from her in the middle of their kisses but Inuyasha wouldn't let her stop. Instead, he grabbed her wrists to stop her protests and slowly laid her back on the bed as he straddled over her keeping his tongue inside her. As she then fell back into his demonstrations, his phone began to vibrate consistently.

He let out a groan of discontent, snatching the phone from the bed only to see Sesshomaru's name pop up on the caller ID. He slid over the answer button before putting the phone on speaker. He then grabbed Kagome, and made her straddle his lap as he sat upright on the bed with his free hand comfortably resting on the side of her butt.

"Sesshomaru, I'm in the middle of something. What do you want?" He blurted out.

"I can never call you late at night without you having some whore in your bed." Sesshomaru responded back just as quickly.

Inuyasha's ears flinched at Sesshomaru's words considering he had his own crush sitting on his lap as they spoke. "Hey, chill with that. I'm with the girl I told you about." Inuyasha thought nipping Sesshomaru's comment in the bud would help by easing Kagome's mind on any doubts she could've had about him. He thought wrong.

"Oh my. The same woman you called me crying about because you liked her so much and she was oh so very mad at you-"

"Sesshomaru! What the fuck-Excuse me Kagome." He picked her up with one arm and rested her back on the bed so that he could walk out and have some privacy on the phone but Sesshomaru wouldn't let up.

"I'm on speaker too? Fun times eh? He loves you very much whoever you are. I have never seen my brother talk my head about about as much as he does you. I can never have a quick phone call because he always has to tell me about you and he is just so happy now and sprung with cupid's bow in his ass and it's a marvelous sight to see I must tell you-" Sesshomaru babbled on for as long and as fast as he could before Inuyasha turned the speaker off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and mouthed the words "Don't listen to him" to her. She sat there with a stuck cheeky smile on her face. She had been smiling so hard that she couldn't get any words out so she just waved him off as he went over into his closet to talk to Sesshomaru.

"You're not on speaker anymore. What do you want?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Nothing. Just to tell you that I'll be in town tomorrow to speak with someone and I was going to stop by to see you. Knowing that girl is there makes this all the more interesting. You should bring her."

"No! I don't know what you're thinking and you're always trying to embarrass me so no, I will not bring her." Inuyasha retorted.

"Tsk, don't be that way Inuyasha. Besides, it's either we agree to meet somewhere or I use the spare key I have to your place to pop up whenever I please and hope you two aren't in the middle of something again. Your choice dear brother."

Inuyasha's signature eye roll was on cue as he shook his head in disbelief. He was being blackmailed by his own brother in the most calmest of ways. Wanting to get the conversation over with, he decided to let Sesshomaru have his way for once.

"Fine Sesshomaru. We'll see you tomorrow but only if you pay for everything."

"I always do, don't I? Anywho, enjoy your late night vagina and I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's not even like that yet Sesshomaru-"

"Oh you don't have to convince me Inuyasha. I'm just your older brother that knows you better than anyone. Have a good night."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Sesshomaru hung up. Although him and Sesshomaru didn't fight very often, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew very much so how to pluck the other's nerves and get under their skin. If there was one thing Inuyasha didn't like, it was when Sesshmaru invades his personal life without permission. Sesshomaru had grown so accustomed to taking care of Inuyasha that the line of privacy disappeared years ago and Inuyasha still had trouble getting Sesshomaru to respect it. He could only hope that Sesshomaru doesn't scare Kagome off.

He left out of the closet to see Kagome on her phone texting. "Hey Kagome, Hojo is throwing a party tonight. Did you want to go?" He went on ahead and asked, not wanting to hold off the question any longer.

She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. "A party? Like a house party?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, Hojo is the guy from the bar remember? You don't have to go if you don't want to. He just told me to ask you."

She gave the offer a quick moment of thought. Her first house party experience hadn't gone too well but she had been around Sango at the time. Inuyasha had been the one to come to her rescue so she then began to think that the idea of going with Inuyasha himself wouldn't be so bad.

"I mean, I guess so...we won't be there all night will we?"

He shook his head. "No, not if you don't want to. I was only gonna go if you came with me so if we do go, whenever you're ready to bounce, we can just head back here or I can take you home."

She put her hand to her head, scratching behind her ear. "Oh yeah, that's right. I don't live here anymore."

"Did you forget my dear? You moved out a whole week ago."

"Yeah I know but I guess I got so used to being around you that...nevermind. Forget I said anything. We can go to this party of whatever. Let's just not stay too long. Can I invite Shippo?"

"I don't see why not."

Kagome sent a text to her friend before getting up to get ready. Once her and Inuyasha were dressed, the two made their way on over to the party.

* * *

Naraku brushed his hair back into a messy ponytail with a few loose strands out in the front. Once he was satisfied with his edgy look, he went to work on outlining his eyes in a thick coat of his blackest eyeliner. For an even better effect, he dusted over his eyelids with a hint of red eyeshadow, blending till he was satisfied with the transition. He had already been dressed in his favorite outfit and his makeup was the last objective he needed to accomplish before he could leave.

Exiting the bathroom, he walked into the dining room to see Kouga on his phone. As soon as he took notice to naraku's presence, he jumped up and sat the phone down on the counter.

"Fuck are you walking around here spying on people for?!" Kouga spatted.

Naraku looked at Kouga in confusion before he strutted his way over to the living room window. He pulled down one of the blinds to take a peek out before he turned around and looked under the the couch cushions. After he placed the pillows back down, he shrugged his shoulders harshly before giving Kouga a sympathetic look with his regular monotone voice.

"I am so sorry Kouga but unfortunately, I could not find the person you were talking to like that but if I find them, I will definitely tell them to give you a call." Naraku offered.

His comment didn't sit too well with the wolf demon because as soon as Naraku finished talking, Kouga jumped in Naraku's face. "You wanna run that smart ass shit by me again?" He growled.

Naraku perched his neck back and put his hand between his and Kouga's faces. "Sir, your breath is hot like the sun outside so I will need for you to give me five feet. I don't do people in my face. That big ass bruise on your eye anyway. You better stop before I call Inuyasha on you."

"I'll back up when I wanna back up and you or that dog piece of shit ain't gonna do shit so stop acting tough!" Kouga barked back.

Naraku only wanted to leave so that he could attend a party but Kouga was making it incredibly difficult for him. "Kouga, you're making my hand itch. I don't say please but I'm telling you to please back up off of me. I could care less for what you have to say. Just back up. Please." Naraku tried to bargain with him but just as stubborn as majority of the males that resided in their dorm, Kouga the wolf demon with the mind of an ox would not back down.

"And I said no you faggot so what the fuck are you gonna do-AHHH!" Kouga raged, his hands flew to his eyes in pain as the burning mist invaded his pupils.

Not paying attention to Naraku's hand gave the smaller framed man the advantage in using the mace on his keychain directly into Kouga's eyes. His back crashed against the counter as he tried to search for the sink with his hands, still screaming in agony.

"Yeah, how about that? Keep screaming you whore because Miroku left out a few minutes ago so he wouldn't be able to save you from a beat down. Be glad that the mace hit you and not my fists. With that being said, have a good night with your crack fiends bitch and stay the hell out of my face next time I tell you to." Naraku slammed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it back. When he had arrived to the lobby, Miroku had walked through the front door with a few grocery bags in hand.

"Why didn't you ask Kouga to come down and help you carry some of that stuff up Miroku?" Naraku asked.

"I'm fine. I can handle this stuff myself. I left my phone home anyways so it wouldn't even matter." He panted out, trying to keep grip on the several bags he had in each hand.

"Well I'd offer to help but I'm already running fashionably late as it is for the party so I must be on my way."

Naraku waved to Miroku as he walked out just in time to see his Uber driver pull up. He slid into the backseat and waited out the rest of his ride.

* * *

The music had been so loud from the several speakers the DJ brought with him, that the sound could be heard and felt from inside Inuyasha's car down the street as they approached Hojo's residence. When Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to get ready, he shot Hojo a text for the address and didn't mind asking how was he able to score the house. Hojo gladly told him that his dad told him that his life has been boring so far so he took his mom out for the weekend so that Hojo could throw a party. Inuyasha could only wish that his mom would be that gullible.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the car, making sure the heel of her stiletto heels didn't fall through any of the cracks on the street. Before she had a chance to, Inuyasha's hands flew to her white mini skirt, pulling it down as low as it could go.

"Hey! I could've done it myself." She protested but Inuyasha only ignored her.

He grabbed her hand, and kept her close to him as they approached the huge crowd of people surrounding the house. Kagome peeked around, taking in her surroundings. Most of the people were either standing idly by, drinking, or doing some crazy dance with their friends. When Kagome had been getting dressed, she thought the mini skirt along with the pink glitter long sleeved crop top had been a bit much. After seeing the way most of the women were dressed, Kagome felt that she was the most clothed one.

Just as the two approached the stairs, Kagome's name had been shouted from across he crowd of people. She recognized the voice, and turned instantly to greet her best friend. She was expecting him to be with Bankotsu, which he was, but she wasn't expecting to see Naraku slowly trailing behind him.

"BITCH!" Shippo greeted her excitedly, jumping up and down until he was close enough to hug her.

"You look so cute! I am feeling this look, and you got the crinkles in your hair on fleek. Who are you trying to impress?" He asked, jokingly.

"No one. She's trying to impress no one but herself and I think she did a good job." Inuyasha chimed in with his two sense.

Shippo put his hand over his chest, taken slightly aback from Inuyasha's comment but in the most amused way possible. "Hello to you too Inuyasha. I didn't know you were speaking for Kagome now."

"He's not " Kagome finally piped up, putting the attention back on her. "Thank you for your input though Inuyasha. It was not asked for. I can speak for myself. Besides, its a bunch of cute guys here anyway. What if I wanted to impress them tonight?" She tried to play it off as she was uninterested in the half demon at all but he caught on to her little game in a matter of seconds. He on the other hand wasn't in the mood to entertain it.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If you really felt that way, you wouldn't have came down here with me tonight after you were just in my bed moments ago. Cut it before I drag you off into the backseat of my car my dear."

She was trying to see how far she could push him and judging by his calm tone, she could tell he was already in the mood again. When he pulled away, she kept a smirk on her face before looking back to where Shippo was. Naraku had been pointing off into the distance somewhere and Shippo seemed to be shaking his head in disapproval.

Naraku turned and approached Kagome and Inuyasha. He gave a quick wave to Inuyasha but his eyes had been focused on Kagome.

"How have you been Kagome?" He asked.

"Uh…I've been okay. I guess…" She wasn't too sure what Naraku's true intentions were.

"That's good. I just wanted to take this time to apologize for everything that happened. I may be an asshole but I know when I'm wrong. I don't know you and you don't know me. It's stupid to have any bad blood over some bitch nor you or I don't even like."

"Wait," Inuyasha cut in once again. "You and Kouga aren't cool? Like permanently?"

Naraku nodded. "Yup. Fuck 'em. I'm tired of that bitch."

Inuyasha snickered hysterically. "Really now? I tried to tell you guys-"

He put his hand up, signaling Inuyasha to stop talking. "That's fine Inuyasha but I didn't ask. I just came to tell Kagome sorry. That's all. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get drunk. Hope we can share a dance together later on tonight Kagome." Naraku cooed to her before strutting off into the house.

"If there was one thing I did not miss about Naraku, it's that damn mouth of his." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome stood there looking absently into the direction Naraku walked off to. "Wow, wasn't expecting that but...I mean I have no issue with the guy. I'm glad he apologized.

"Naraku's not a bad guy Kagome. He just hates drama and anything surrounding it so he tries to avoid it at all costs... He does a bad job at it but nonetheless, he still tries to stay away from it." Inuyasha told her.

"Hey guys! Wassup!" Tipsy Bankotsu cheered at them, throwing his hands in the air.

Shippo smacked him in the back of his head. "Stop embarrassing me before I sit you down on the couch." He scolded him.

"Sorry about him you guys. He wanted to get pre-party drunk at our place for whatever reason. Don't mind him though. He's a fun drunk."

In the middle of Shippo talking, the DJ had then changed the song to Starboy by the Weeknd and Shippo began to freak out.

Ah! This is my song right here!" He shrieked, smacking his hands on his knees and lightly twerking to the beat. He motioned for Kagome to dance with him but she shook her head and took a step back so that she could be behind Inuyasha.

"Girl if you don't loosen up! We are at a party!" He tried to put even more pressure on her but she still stood her ground.

The song continued on, and Inuyasha was getting a kick out of watching Shippo dance on Kagome in attempt to get her to dance back but Kagome started to look like your average parent at a cookout that acts surprised to see the younger adults dance the way Shippo was dancing. When the DJ switched the song over, Shippo turned on her and gave her an incredibly stern look.

"Can you dance Kagome?" He asked her, putting her on the spot.

When she began stuttering, it was enough for Shippo to come to the conclusion that she wasn't dancing because she couldn't dance. He clapped his hands together, pointing them at Inuyasha.

"Okay so this is gonna be a while. She's not gonna embarrass me inside of the party so I'm gonna stay out here and teach her how to dance until she gets it right. You better off going inside and enjoying yourself because I don't know how fast she learns."

Inuyasha didn't have any protests for it. He stepped away with his hands up. "I'll be inside with Hojo Kagome. Just come see me when you're ready and don't let anyone make any drinks for you." He instructed her. After that, he too disappeared into the house.

A few non mainstream rap songs had played but the beats had been fast enough for Shippo to work with. He had Kagome show him what she could do; he let out a sigh of relief that she at least had rhythm. From there, he started off by showing Kagome the most basic form of twerking which was twisting your waist back and forth to create a motion in your back area. As she followed his motions, she added her own body rolls in which made Shippo squeal in excitement.

Next, he showed her how to arch her back while dancing. He didn't mind that she didn't know how to isolate her waist yet while dancing because it's something that would come naturally whenever she gets comfortable with dancing. When the snare drums began to clap consistently, Kagome arched back and forth to the beat.

"There you go! I told you it wasn't hard- bitch you arching too hard. Relax." He scoffed at her.

"Sorry." She said.

After a few more songs had past, Shippo thought Kagome could dance decent enough not to be the laugh of the party posted over everyone's facebook, instagram, and twitter the next day. If there was one thing college students knew how to do was post everything on social media without regarding a person's personal feelings about it.

"Shippo, are you sure I was doing it right? I feel like I looked stupid." She asked, concerned.

"Uh..." Shippo started to look around. "Where the fuck did that bitch Bankotsu go...Come on Kagome." He grabbed her, ignoring her question.

Just before they could go into the house, a huge truck swerved in front of the yard, blasting music almost as loud as the DJ. Both Kagome and Shippo turned their attention to the white vehicle with bright blue lights. When the woman in the passenger seat stepped out, the two college students mentally slapped their forehead in automatic irritation when they realized who it was. Not wanting to deal with her, Shippo continued to drag Kagome inside.

There had been dozens of people crowding around the foyer which made Shippo all the more rude as he shoved people out of his way if they didn't understand him when he excused himself. All of the lights in the house had been dim and replaced with tons of strobe lights, and disco lights. This made navigating a little more difficult for Kagome's eyes but luckily Shippo's demon eyes had no problem adjusting in dark situations. He quickly found the table everyone had been getting drinks from. After a quick sniff of the punch bowl, he deemed it drug-free before getting Kagome a drink. He handed her the red solo cup that had only been filled about one-fourth of the way as he leaned down to talk into her ear.

"Keep this drink in your eyesight at all times or keep your hand over it when you're not drinking it. If you even for a second look away from it, just ask me to get you another one. Don't take any drinks from anybody up in here because if somebody tries some date-rape shit on you, imma have a problem and I will catch a murder charge tonight. " He told her. She quickly nodded in response and Shippo gave her a thumbs up before pouring himself a drink as well.

The two tapped their cups together before downing the small amount of liquor down their throats. Shippo took the burning sensation well while Kagome on the other hand fanned at her open mouth with her tongue dangling out.

"Is it supposed to be this bitter?" She asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't have any chaser in it. It taste like vodka so you might be feeling a little oopsy daisy in a second. Let's go find Naraku." He shouted over top of the music.

"Why?"

"Because that bitch knows how to party. Plus he always attracts the most lit people at the parties." He poured more alcohol into their cups before walking off.

Putting her hand over top of her cup, she followed behind Shippo navigating her way through the stiff crowd before finding themselves in the dance area near the DJ booth. Shippo stretched his neck up and saw Naraku in the middle dancing with a few girls. He waved for Kagome to follow as the amount of people dancing had been harder to get through than the drunkards talking everywhere. Just as Shippo approached Naraku, a few men moved over, wanting to dance with Naraku as well. The energy in the dance group gave Shippo ecstatic vibes as he went to work dancing alongside Naraku.

Kagome, with her drink in her hand, stood amongst an overly hype crowd of people dancing as she instantaneously became the odd one out. Shippo had made her feel a little bit more comfortable with dancing but not to the point where she felt okay in front of a crowd of people to music she had never heard before. The feeling was new to her and she found herself wanting Inuyasha's presence back. No matter where he took her, being near him made her always feel like she belonged. She knew Shippo wanted her to have fun and let loose but she didn't expect everything to be thrown at her so quickly.

She two-stepped from side to side from the beat, merely taking in the scene around her but more so her friend and company in front of her. Shippo and Naraku linked up and although the two weren't close in the slightest, their energy brought all the men and women to them. They were dancing in sync without even talking about it, everyone was laughing, smiling, and having the time of their lives. An empty feeling began to build inside of her, practically begging her to get away from the situation as soon as possible but her feet weren't in agreement with her.

She decided to down the rest of her drink so that she could throw the cup wherever because it was doing her no good being slightly pushed around by dancing bodies and letting the drink splash everywhere. Only this time, the drink made her take a step back. Her nerves began to feel lightly tingly and her mind began to get major tunnel vision. She could only assume she was a little tipsy from the drink but she didn't expect the feeling to hit her all at once. Suddenly, a familiar beat came on and vibrated through her body. She could hear the cheers in the room get extra loud as everyone began jumping up and down.

At this point, she was in the mood where she didn't care if she had to dance alone or with friends. This had to be one of her favorite songs from the summer and she wasn't going to let a light damper in her mood ruin her night. She began mouthing the words as they played, letting the beat over take her hips and her back.

 ** _'Said lil bitch, you can't fuck with me if you wanted to, these expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes...'_**

The song Bodak Yellow by Cardi B had become a sole favorites for a lot of people including Kagome and by the looks of it, Naraku and Shippo had been lovers of the song as well. As the chorus was about to end, Shippo and Naraku bopped on over to Kagome, moving along to the beat. In unison, the three of them started screaming the song from the tops of their lungs with everyone else.

 _ **'Now she say she gon' do what to who? Let's find out an see. Cardi b, you know where I'm at, you know where I be. You in the club just to party, I'm there, I get paid a fee. I be in and out them banks so much, I know they tired of me.'**_

Naraku and Shippo turned to each pointing their fingers in the air. "HONESTLY don't give a FUCK bout who ain't FOND OF ME!"

Then they turned to Kagome to take over the next line which she did along her most bougie hair flips. "Dropped two mixtapes in six months, what BITCH WORKING AS HARD AS ME?!"

 _ **'I don't bother with these hoes, don't let these hoes bother me, they see pictures, they say goals, bitch I'm who they tryna be!'**_

Then all of a sudden, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see none other than Kikyo herself staring her dead in her face. Naraku and Shippo saw her too and almost instantly thought that something was about to go down but Kagome had other plans. Instead, not skipping a beat, she began rapping in Kikyo's face with Narkau and Shippo joining in as her instigating, twerking backup dancers.

"Look, I might just chill in some BAPE, I might just chill with your boo, I might just feel on your babe, my pussy feel like a lake

He wanna swim with his face, I'm like, 'Okay!'"

"Tell her Kagome! Tell her you just took her man!" Shippo screamed hyping her up as she clapped in Kikyo's face.

Kagome even turned her back and started twerking with her hands on her knees before dropping to a full split, bouncing up and down on the floor. This caught the attention of multiple people around her and in a matter of seconds, everyone had been cheering on Kagome who was still going on, going off in Kikyo's face.

Naraku hadn't seen this side of Kagome before nor had he been expecting it but he was loving it more than anything. There was almost nothing he loved more than being around people who knew how to have fun. He howled in the air, creating more hype for Kagome "Yas bitch! Fuck that floor up! Let that bitch know you are not the one!"

"I'll let him get what he want, he buy me Yves Saint Laurent. And the new whip, when I go fast as a horse, I got the trunk in the front." She recited the words loud enough for kikyo to hear and mouthed them extra carefully for people to read.

The chorus soon came back in, and this is where Kagome flipped her hair, whiplashing Kikyo in the face with it. Strangely enough, this is where the DJ switched the song up, and everyone erupted into cheers for the woman they didn't know. Kikyo's face had been scrunched up in anger before she snapped her fingers and made her groupies follow her out of the dance circle. Although Kagome found it strange that Kikyo hadn't said anything to her, she was feeling too loose to care and too happy about her new found place in the crowd.

A few more songs went by, and from the outside looking in, anyone would have assume that Shippo, Naraku, and Kagome were the best of friends the way they all danced and shook their butts on each other. When the DJ started to play music that the three of them hadn't heard before, Naraku suggested that they all go find a place to sit down for a moment. They two agreed, following Naraku out of the circle.

The inside of the house had been louder than the outside so the three of them went out to the backyard and sat in a few out of the lawnchairs by the pool. Naraku and Shippo had refilled their cups but Kagome was sure she didn't want anything else to drink for the rest of the night.

"Miss Kagome, I had no idea you were a bomb ass stripper in your past life becuase you were murdering that floor. You should be charged for manslaughter because I don't even think you knew you was about to kill that floor the way you did." Naraku praised her.

Shippo looked at him with wide eyes. "Naraku, you would not believe me if I told you I had to teach Kagome how to dance before we came in here. She had rhythm but that was about it."

The black haired male only shook his head. "No, you only helped her gain confidence because Shippo, there is no way she learned that shit overnight. She always had that in her. It just took a bitch that had her fucked up to bring it out of her and I was all the way here for it. I'm always here for making a hating bitch look stupid."

Kagome couldn't explain it, but Naraku's words made her feel a little better by herself. Since the breakup with Kouga, Kagome had been struggling with figuring out who she was as a person and only moments ago, she did what felt best to her and it hadn't gone unnoticed by other people. The emotions she felt didn't have to be validated by other but the appreciation nonetheless felt nice to her.

"I am with you on that one. My best bitch had that whore shook." Shippo boasted.

Naraku put his cup down after another sip before crossing one leg over the other. "What was her issue with you anyway Kagome? I know her and Kouga have a past or whatever but what does that have to do with you? You guys aren't...together anymore or at least to my knowledge, you guys aren't."

She pushed herself back into her chair, staring into her lap. "Well, honestly I'd love to tell you but I don't even know. Surprisingly enough. The issue I know that she has, it has absolutely nothing to do with Kouga."

"Then who?" Naraku asked, furrowing his eyebrows together, even more confused now.

"Inuyasha but according to Inuyasha, the two of them were never dating or anything like that and he hardly gave her the time of day which is why she went to Kouga-"

"I can confirm that is true." Naraku interjected.

Continuing on, Kagome finished. "Yeah, so basically she has this super huge crush and she thinks Inuyasha is her man and she doesn't want anyone on him but honestly, I don't care how she feels. I don't know her, she doesn't know me and she is trying to fight me over a man that isn't neither hers or mine! That's so stupid!"

Shippo rolled his eyes at her. "Shut the fuck up girl, that is yo man now because we said so. Now when Kikyo get that close to your face, tell her we said it and if she has a problem, she can come see us."

Naraku put his index finger up. "Don't speak for me now...but I do agree. If she has an issue, we have no problem solving issues over here. I know that girl and she is nasty, a bully, and slut. I can call her a slut because I'm a hoe so I know what a hoe looks like. Difference is, I'm a classy hoe, she is a nasty hoe."

"Y'all both hoes still so you can't judge her for being a hoe Naraku." Shippo told him.

"Oh well. I'm judging her. She don't use condoms and she let anybody and anyone inside her. I don't play that shit. If we fucking and I don't see a condom pulled out, I'm walking the fuck out. Period point blank. It's too many things going around out here. Demons can catch STD's that are fatal if transferred over to a human and she don't care like it's so nasty."

Kagome spoke up. "I could care less what she does with her body. I just wish she would stop trying to fight me over Inuyasha. I would never fight another girl over a man. If he is giving her his time of day, she can have him but if he doesn't want you, then why would I fight you because he wants me. She even tried to show me a fake screenshot of texts between her and Inuyasha."

Naraku paused momentarily, looking at her with a blank facial expression. "How the fuck did she get your number?"

"I..uh. I don't even know." Kagome hadn't given it much thought as to how Kikyo had gotten her number. She had been so upset with Inuyasha, that she didn't think twice about Kikyo having her number.

"Naraku put his drink down and stood up. "Get up. We are going to find her."

"Naraku, for someone that hates drama, why are you always starting shit?" Shippo asked, standing up as well.

Naraku didn't pay Shippo any mind. He turned around, trying to peek inside to see if he could see her. "I didn't start this. She has this girl's phone number and she shouldn't so we need to know who is out here handing out Kagome's phone number like halloween candy because that is very unsafe. A lot of information can be tracked to a phone number and Kikyo already don't like Kagome. What if she tries to send harm her way? I don't like bullies and that's what she is. I've just been waiting on a reason to say some shit to her."

Kagome stayed in her seat. She just wanted to enjoy the party, not get involved with senseless drama. "Naraku, it's fine. Really it is. It's not that serious-"

"Kagome, Naraku has a point. The girl got your phone number from someone and unless you plan on getting it changed, I don't think it's okay either that someone that malicious has ya number."

"It's fine." She stood up to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "Naraku, I can defend myself. Don't put yourself in the middle of this because she's not worth it."

Naraku stepped away from the door and walked back to Kagome. "How many times has she started something with you?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. A few times actually and I fought her once kinda."

"Okay well how would you feel if I told the two of y'all that she got a girl raped before? This isn't hypothetical either, I know she has gotten a girl raped before. It's one of the many reasons Inuyasha doesn't mess with her. She clearly keeps messing with females she feels she has power over so Kagome, if you always fight her back and she is still speaking down on you, that means she feels she has power over you. I can't tell you what to do but I don't think it's safe for her to have your phone number or to even know where you stay."

Naraku's word ran a freezer wall down Kagome's spine, making the hairs on her body stand up and her stomach twists in knots. It didn't make sense to her how a woman would want to see something so cruel done to another woman. That's when she realized what Naraku had said.

"Um, I live next door to her actually..."

Naraku's eyes went as wide as golf balls. "No, no fucking way. Kagome, don't let that girl walk over you."

"Naraku, think this out for a moment. What is she actually going to do that won't make her look like a shit starter? She can't just walk up to Kikyo and smack her in the face." Shippo tried to reason with him.

Naraku looked around before looking back at Shippo. "Um, why the fuck can't she?"

"Because it's called an assault charge. You know she would be petty like that."

"Okay well Kagome," He turned to her. "Shippo and I are probably the most pettiest people on this campus. Do you need a lesson in how to make her hit you first?"

"Uh..." Kagome was at a loss for words. Although she didn't like this new piece of information about Kikyo, Kagome knew herself that she wasn't a fighter. It was only something she did if she had to. She didn't have it in her to be mean or spiteful to someone.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. There are three major rules I have to being petty. Number one, make them feel ignored. Like nothing they can say is going to make you scream at the top of your lungs right now even if you wanna cuss them out. Number two, insult everything you can about them. I'm talking build a body bitches, spongebob shaped bitches, lace showing on the wig face bitches, anything you can find to make them feel less about themselves, you do it. Finally number three, hit below the belt at all times. Insult their dead parents, spit on their mental issues, I don't care what you have to do to see them cry, you do it. After you have accomplished those three things, you have reached Naraku's level of pettiness."

Kagome was staring at Naraku as if he had three heads. She made a mental note from there on to avoid a verbal dispute with him at all costs. "Um, Naraku I'm sorry. I don't know if I have all of that in me."

He waved her off. "You don't have to. For the most part, I never have to get past level one because it always pisses them off the most. Level two and level three are for bitches I wouldn't mind if they dropped dead in the next few seconds. I mean, you could just be like Shippo, but his pettiness is different from mine."

"I just insult people and dance and laugh and turn the crowd against them. I can't be like you Naraku, you are mean as hell."

Kagome took a step back from the both of them. "Okay, okay. This is a lot. I know she is a bad person but the me in me is telling me that if she isn't starting anything with me, then I don't have to right to be all in her face an upset."

"Yes you do. You have the right to be in her face." Naraku blurted out.

"Naraku! Stop tryna tell her how she has to feel! Let her be her own person! If she doesn't want to fight, we can't make her just because we are about that life." Shippo intervened.

"Okay, but I'm not telling her how to feel. I'm telling her she has the right to get up in anyone's face if she want to. She might get slapped if that person doesn't like that but this is a free country. Do what you wanna. Just don't be afraid of the consequences."

"I need a moment...Excuse me." Kagome excused herself from the group and entered back into the house.

She hadn't seen Inuyasha since he had went inside and she was almost sure they had been there for at least and hour. It felt strange to her that he hadn't come looking for her yet. She walked around for a bit before seeing some people go down into the basement while others had went upstairs. That gave her an idea of where the half demon might have walked off to. She decided to check the basement first.

Upon walking down the stairs, she had been met with an oddly familiar smell. Weed. A lot of it. She could describe the smell but it was strong enough to cough a few times. She put her hand over her mouth and nose as she walked through the area. It was a lot quieter and although it was a generous amount of people engaging in the area, it was a lot less than everyone upstairs. She looked around for a little bit, only keeping her eyes where she had to, not wanting to disturb anyone. When she couldn't find him, she quickly made her way back upstairs.

She then went to check the upstairs and as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard Inuyasha's laugh echo out of one of the rooms. The checked the first door and saw a pool table inside with a bunch of other game systems lying around. Inuyasha's white hair pulled up into a messy ponytail was the first thing she noticed but as she was about to take a step in, Inuyasha's wobbled to the side with his back to her, shooting one of the balls into a hole. One of the women inside with nothing but a bra set on cheered for him, rubbing his shoulder and putting her breasts a little too close to him for Kagome's comfort.

She stepped back out of the room, running down the stairs, wanting to get out of the area as fast as possible. She stormed past all of the people still crowding around the foyer, not caring about their protests or angry remarks. All she could feel was her heart facing, and her mind going at the speed of light filling with dozens of thoughts and scenarios. She didn't know why the girl had been in the room or why Inuyasha allowed himself to be around her and it was killing her inside not knowing everything that had happened while she hadn't been around.

The girl was too comfortable around Inuyasha and she knew Inuyasha did have a past with a lot of women on campus and for all the knew, the girl could have been a past lover. She didn't know though and that was the issue she had. Not long ago, she had just finished saying Inuyasha didn't belong to her but her she was walking down the concrete steps to go sit by the car to cool off because a half naked woman had been in the same room as him. It didn't make sense to her but she was feeling everything right now, and it didn't make her feel in the slightest good about herself. In the wake of learning new things she liked to engage in, she found herself once again trapped in a mix of emotions she didn't want to ever feel again.

Inuyasha told her how she felt but she was still having doubts. They had talked about each other to each other but she still cant't tell what his true intentions are. She told him she'd try to give him a chance but she was letting her emotions take over her in ways she knew they shouldn't be. She tried to breathe in and breathe out but it only made her want to cry more.

As she walked down the pathway to Inuyasha's car parked across the street, it was then she felt something smack her in the face. It was a cup filled with alcohol. When the cup collided with her head, the full drink spilled all over her. She heard laughing in the background and when she looked their way, the main person standing in the middle with the smuggest look on her face was none other than Kikyo. Kagome came to have a good time whether Kikyo was there or not but it seemed that just whenever Kagome was having the time of her life, Kikyo always found a way to show up and everything would crumble for her from there. Was it right to blame her life problems on Kikyo, probably not but she didn't care. All she knew at that moment was that enough was enough.

"Oh, you spilled a drink on me? This is what we do now? We don't know how to fight so we have to throw drinks?" Kagome spoke as if she was speaking to a toddler.

The accent didn't make Kikyo budge. Instead, she followed along and imitated it. "Yup, we sure do. I can throw drinks all night sweetheart. I told you stop fucking with my man. You didn't want to so you had to suffer. How does the drink smell?"

Kagome gave her the biggest smile she could muster. "It smells like your STD infested pussy but who am I to judge right?"

Kikyo's folks hadn't been expecting that, their jaws dropping as the last syllable left Kagome mouth.

"You have no right to judge yet you're sitting here judging me on false accusations." She tried her best to keep up the non intimidated accent but her grinded teeth were speaking as otherwise. She was definitely bothered.

"Did I hit a nerve love? I'm sorry. Think about that next time you let the whole football team run a train in that tunnel of yours."

"Don't fucking talk to her that way you skank!" One of Kikyo's blonde groupies tried to speak up.

She didn't know where Shippo or Naraku came from but before she could respond, the two of them shouted at the girl.

"Don't get in this! Let her speak for herself!" Shippo shouted.

"I second because if they get to fighting and one of you bitches jump in, all fight rules go out the window and you all will get boxed tonight!" Naraku said, raising his voice.

That is when the groupies and Kagome's friends started going back and forth while Kikyo stood there speechless but Kagome wasn't done with her yet.

"Say something Kikyo. I'm getting bored here. Do you not have nothing else to say? You went through the trouble of getting my phone number from someone that wasn't me so clearly you wanted to talk to me. I'm right here so talk to me Kikyo." Kagome was giving her best unbothered impression and Kikyo wasn't smiling anymore.

"Clearly you want to fight but you're all the way over there acting tough." Kikyo said, trying to come back.

She didn't expect Kagome to strut till she was face to face with her. "I'm in your face. Do something." The accent was dropped and Kagome was serious now.

"You came to me, shouldn't it be you doing something? Don't pull up to pussy out bitch." Kikyo was swerving her neck with her words but it didn't phase Kagome.

"You threw the drink so throw hands bitch. Throw something that I can throw back because at this point, anything you say to me is null and void."

"No, you came to me so do something." Kikyo still tried to keep up her same narrative.

"Okay well, I took your man, I let him take me on an expensive ass shopping trip, I let your MAN in between my legs, he let me sit on his FACE, and I gave him everything he didn't want from you! Fuck, you thought I was rapping that song for shits and giggles? NO BITCH, I meant every word-"

That was enough to warrant a harsh shove from Kikyo right into Kagome's chest and the rest almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Kagome wobbled back, because they were in dirt and she was still in her heels but she quickly found her footing and launched for Kikyo's hair. The two grabbed each other's hair almost simultaneously but Kagome had no intentions of just dragging the girl. She used one hand to keep a grip on Kikyo's hair so that Kikyo couldn't pull her down, and the other hand to start swinging hits at her.

At first, she started swinging from the side, only hitting Kikyo in the back of her head but she was looking to give Kikyo more than a headache. After a few hits to the head, Kagome began to cock her fist back, and starting throwing her hands under because both of their faces were down due to their hair being pulled. Kagome was focused on hitting her in the face so that's what she did. With a few clean hits to the face, Kikyo stumbled and fell back with Kagome on top of her.

At this point, a crowd started to circle around them as word spread that there was a fight happening in the front yard. Cameras had already been pulled out at that point and that's when Kikyo started to claw at Kagome's head, yanking her hair back and forth. Kagome struggled to stay on top as Kikyo was trying to use her legs to kick Kagome off but she maintained herself on top, keeping her grip, and aiming to where she expected Kikyo's face to be since her hair was blocking her view.

"Bitch. I. Am. Tired. Of. You. Starting. Shit!" Kagome shouted at her in between every hit.

All of a sudden, as Kagome was banging Kikyo in the face, Kikyo started to scream for help and that's when the blonde girl from Kikyo's clique as well as the other raven haired women ran for Kagome and they all yanked her hair back at once. She fell back, giving Kikyo a chance to get up and hit Kagome in the back of her head but Kagome didn't stay down for long. The adrenaline kicked in and all she could think to do was hit in every direction her hair was being pulled. Where she felt a hand, she threw a closed fist, and in just a few seconds, she had managed to hit each of the four women in the face while being held down by the hair but this segment was meant to end as soon as it started.

Naraku, Shippo, as well as a few of the girls the two men had meant stayed true to their word from when they were going back and forth with the women. They shoved the girls off of Kagome, smacking them off of her.

"So you're putting your hands on women now?!" They tried to yell, throwing their fists at the men but it was clear who was stronger of the two.

"Bitch, anybody can get smacked when you don't fight fair." Naraku stated loud and clear.

"Y'all wanna jump, so what's up? What's up?! WHAT'S UP-" Shippo was screaming in their faces till they swung and from their the two men with help from two random girls jumped on the three of them.

Kagome whipped her hair back, and saw Kikyo in clear view. She charged for her, shoving her back but Kikyo's instant defense stayed the same and she grabbed Kagome's hair, bringing her down with her as she fell. Kagome wasn't in the mood to be fighting on the ground this time so while fighting against Kikyo's rough pulling of her hair, Kagome got to her feet, and just let the distance between her standing up and Kikyo's face on the ground handle the force implemented every time Kagome swung down on her. To everyone around them, Kikyo's face was scrambling about while trying to avoid Kagome's accurate hits.

"Yo, she is getting her ass beat man! Should we break it up?"

"Nah, let them fight!"

"Ass and titties, I repeat, ass and titties out! Little bit of pussy in between!"

"She looks like a chicken trying to dodge those hits dude."

"Beat her ass!"

The comments coming from around them meant nothing to Kagome. She had been waiting for this moment and she was going to use to every opportunity she had. At least that's what she was trying to do until she felt someone's arms embrace her stomach and yank her off of Kikyo. She wasn't sure whose manly build it was but she was kicking, screaming, and wailing her arms around to get out.

"Let me go! I'm not that done with that bitch!" Kagome fought against her holder.

"Kagome! Chill!" Inuyasha's voice said from behind her. He was using all the strength he could to keep her back because any more strength involved, and he could crush her human body. He was trying to carry her back to his car but then Kikyo ran up on the both of them, and somewhere in between that, the guy she came with ran up along side her. Noticing everything at the last second, he turned around and dropped Kagome just in time to turn back and kick the guy back while shoving Kikyo aside.

"Y'all she ain't have enough! Look!" Some guy yelled in the crowd.

The man that had been with Kikyo helped her up before charging his anger at Inuyasha. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by his comment. "Bitch do you wanna fight?" He wasted no time getting to the point.

"Don't touch my sister!" He shouted back.

Inuyasha then took this opportunity to run up in his face. "I ASKED do you want to fight?! Yes or no?! Because you got me fucked up!" He wasn't sure where all the anger and hostility came from but he didn't like that both of them were about to put their hands on Kagome so this changed his objective. He came to get Kagome off of Kikyo but now he was ready for war.

"I said-" The guy started but then a fist flew across his face as Shippo jumped on top of him, and went to work on hitting him back to back.

The guy was clearly surprised by Shippo's attack because it took him a few second to start blocking Shippo's swings. That's when a few men ran to his aid to help protect him from Shippo but without knowing what was going on, Bankotsu jumped in anyway. He had come out side to see what all of the commotion was about and he sobered up real quick when he saw Shippo in the middle of a fight with two guys lunging at him. His first reaction was to sucker punch the two men trying to jump his boyfriend. Naraku had a similar idea because as Bankotsu hit one, Naraku hit the other and now there was a full out brawl on Hojo's front lawn.

Kikyo went back to trying to pull Kagome's hair while Kikyo's groupies still had to fend off the random women that had jumped in. Shippo was fighting Kikyo's brother that was in Inuyasha's face while Naraku and Bankotsu were taking on the two men that jumped in.

"Okay, so no one wants to fight me. That's what I thought." He said, turning his focus back onto breaking up Kagome and Kikyo once again. This time. He just threw Kikyo off before grabbing Kagome to keep the girl from running up again. He unlocked his car and threw Kagome inside, telling her to stay there.

"No!" She fought back, opening the car door and launching out of it. Inuyasha still grabbed hold of her trying to keep her under wraps.

 _'Okay, guess I gotta calm her down first. I can't expect her mad ass to stay in the car by herself.'_ He thought to himself.

He then threw her into the backseat, and got inside with her, making sure to put the child lock on. He held her hands above her head and straddled her waist.

"Kagome," He started off calmly. "I know you're upset. Shit, I'm upset for you and I don't even know what she did but judging by your clothes, she probably threw a drink on you. You have every right to be upset, okay?"

"I don't need your fucking validation Inuyasha!" She barked at him.

"I know you don't but you need to calm down. I am going to get the others and we are all going to go back to my place and we all are going to chill the fuck out because this is Hojo's place. We are going to get him in trouble by his neighbors if we don't stop all of this right now." He tried to convince her but she wasn't pushing.

She looked up at him with regretful eyes. "You make me sick you know that? I only came down here because of you! I would have never ran into her had I not seen you all up on that bitch in the other room! She had her fucking titties all over you"

She snatched her hand from his grasp and smacked him sharply across his face, leaving her finger in place. "You consistently have these bitches around you and you expect me to be okay with that? This bitch threw that drink on me because of you, I came down here because I'm tired of finding out about you and these bitches, I am tired Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was still half way in dream land from how hard she smacked him but that didn't keep him from responding. "Okay well do you want to go then? I will get off of you, I will take you home and you never have to worry about me again."

This didn't make her happy either. "You're always trying to get rid of me! Why? So you can go fuck around with your hoes again!?"

"Kagome, I literally just blocked every female I have ever fucked with just a few hours ago before we came here!"

"Clearly not, because she was was all up on you!"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk, I didn't know if it was titties on me or a man with water balloons in his shirt. I went up there to talk with Hojo, we did, and we downed like two whole bottles of Hennessy. We started playing drunk pool because we were mostly fucked up, a few people found the room, joined us and that was that. I didn't know them, all I knew was that the room felt like a bounce house and I was kicking Hojo's ass in pool. That's ALL!"

"Really? So your excuse is that you were drunk! That's no excuse Inuyasha!"

"I didn't say it was! I'm telling you this because you think I was just up there letting a girl rub her titties on me. Why whould I bring you here if I wanted to be a hoe? That's makes no sense! I didn't know what the fuck was going on besides pool, that's why I'm telling you I was drunk. Seeing this shit go down sobered me the fuck up. Shit, even now, your face is spinning and I don't know how I'm still sitting up."

"Fuck you and your bullshit Inuyasha!"

Kagome was still mad at Kikyo, and whatever leftover frustration she had, it was all being taken out on Inuyasha but he figured that much. Even though he knew all of the anger wasn't meant for him, it was difficult to not react as if it wasn't for him. He could only close his eyes towards the car ceiling and pray for all the patience to deal with his woman crush Wednesday.

"You men always want another bitch that's half naked or a whore, or anything I'm not! Why am I never good enough! Huh? Just tell me! Am I not cute? Am I boring?"

"You're irrational Kagome. That's all you are." Inuyasha said.

"So I'm irrational now?!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes you are." Inuyasha said, not wanting to yell anymore.

"Let me go!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath in and long exhale out. He looked her in her eyes, holding her gaze intensely. "Kagome, you're enough okay? You're enough and more. The only person telling you that you aren't is you. Not me, not Shippo, and not Sango. It's just you. Stop telling yourself that you aren't enough." He didn't know what else to do so he had to go his last resort solution.

She stayed silent this time and turned away from his eyes. He didn't need for her to say anything else. He leaned down and left a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I wouldn't be here with you if you weren't enough for me. Just let me get them together and we can go home. Okay?"

She hesitated at first but nodded eventually.

"Good, and I'll even tell Hojo to tell that girl to never speak to me again. Just calm down love. I'm not going to leave you for some hussy at a house party." He nuzzled against her cheek before getting out of the car.

Kagome sat up and was surprised to see the front yard had cleared but she saw Inuyasha run around to the back yard so she could only assume everything continued onto the back. She crawled into the passenger seat, fixing her skirt in the process as she waited for him. She pulled her phone out of her bra and opened facebook.

 _'Some fucking night...can't ever catch a break (╯_ _︵╰_ _,)'_ She posted to her timeline before closing out the application.

She was feeling indifferent about the entire situation. From going out with Inuyasha for the day to even approaching Kikyo. She couldn't understand her own feelings and it bothered her. She pulled up her contacts and scrolled till she found her mother's name. She was about to press the call button but her finger froze just before clicking it.

 _'I don't want her to worry...she wasn't even sure is she wanted me to come to college this far...'_

She put away her phone all together, deciding not to call her mom. Waiting it out, she leaned her head against the car window before drifting off to sleep. As she rested her eyes, she could faintly hear the driver door open. Her conscious slowly started to return to her.

"Inuyasha, are we leaving now?" She spoke softly knowing he would hear her.

"No."

She jumped out of her sleep at the sound of the voice that didn't belong to the half demon. She was hoping that Inuyasha had only been pretending but she was sure she wasn't hallucinating when she opened her eyes to see Kouga sitting in front of her.

"Long time no see Kagome." He said, speaking in his regular husky voice.

She was at a loss for words, her throat had felt like it was closing up. She noticed his eyes appeared irritated as if he had been rubbing them non stop for hours.

"Surprised to see me? I bet. I came here looking for Naraku and instead I found you so I should just consider myself lucky."

He proceeded to look her up and down, grinning evilly as he eyes liked what he saw. "I see you're taking care of my body nice and well. Have you missed me? Are you sick of Inuyasha yet?"

Kagome couldn't recognize the loving man she had fallen for. Instead he was coming off as a sadistic stalked that watches someone in their sleep. He was becoming obsessed with her but this was not only stirring sadness and fear inside of her. No, there was something else building up and it was something she had never felt before.

As she began to shake, she tried to ask him for his kindness. "K-kouga. Please leave me alone."

Kagome had see Kouga a few times since they have broken up. Each time had been worse than the last and each time scarred her twice as bad. She didn't think of him often but the effect he had on her was very prevalent in how she acted. She couldn't even correctly process her own thoughts and emotions anymore. She felt entirely broken and the root cause was him.

"Now why would I-" He started off but that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Kouga get the fuck out of my face or so help me!" She threatened him but before he could answer to her threat, she punched him square in the nose, causing his head to smash into the window. She didn't stop there, she starting going at him with all of her might hitting his face into the window until it smashed open. The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the street.

"This is all your fault! I can't love no one else because of you, I keep fucking up my life because of you, you couldn't just leave me the fuck out of your twisted ass game! Leave me alone, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed her back against her door so that she had enough room to kick him in the face.

He reacted quickly this time, holding her by the ankle, and biting her but with her stiletto that close to the face, her leg jerked and her foot rammed into his face. He put his hand up and grew his claws out but as he reached for her, he was dragged out of the car.

Inuyasha threw Kouga into the middle of the street, and had planned to give him one more beat down but Naraku wouldn't let that happen. He punched Kouga in the back of his head so hard, Kouga flew over Inuyasha's car and into the other's neighbor's yard.

"Yeah, a faggot just hit your ass into next week. Remember that next time you wanna talk shit." He yelled, jogging up to him. He pulled his mace out again and let Kouga's eyes have it for the second time that day.

"I didn't tell you that you could keep your eyes open!" Inuyasha snatched Naraku by the arm, holding him back from doing anymore damage.

"Just get in the car Naraku. Shippo and Bankotsu already left so lets go." Inuaysha told him. Shockingly enough, Naraku listened and got in the back seat of the car. Inuyasha jumped in the driver's seat and sped off as fast as he could.

"Got damn Kagome. You hurt him more than I did." Inuyasha said in the middle of the silent car ride. He had been referring to the smash window he had to the left of him.

"It's Kouga Inuyasha. Everyone can beat his ass." Naraku cosigned from the back seat.

Kagome didn't say anything back to the two of them so they took that as a sign that she wasn't ready to talk. Inuyasha took Naraku home before making his way back to his humble adobe. When Inuyasha pulled in, he let Kagome out of the car so that he could carry her upstairs. When the two went inside, Inuyasha let her rest on his bed while he went to run her a quick bath. When he came back, she had been lying down on her back with both arms on the side of her head.

He hooked his fingers inside of her skirt, pulling it down and off of her legs before doing the same with her underwear. After then unstrapping her shoes, he sat her up so that he could take her shirt off. When he pulled it over top of her head, he noticed she was smiling.

"You're happy Kagome?" He asked, confused by her sudden change of facial expression.

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Inuyasha...I've wanted to hurt that boy so bad for the longest time. I just didn't have the strength to before but tonight I didn't care what he did to me. I wanted to hurt him anyway possible and I did and I am so happy because he fucking deserved it. Every last punch and every last kick...and every last ounce of mace Naraku put in his eyes." She giggled at her last sentence.

The vibe she was giving off became a lot more welcoming than it had been for the past few days and Inuyasha didn't mind. He would deal with Kouga later but he wanted to tend to Kagome first. Once he had her completely undressed, he picked her up and took her into the bathroom where her warm bubble bath awaited. He'd wrapped her bit wound when she was done. After lying her back in the water, he placed a small stool next to the tub and grabbed her foot out of the water. He massaged into it, watching her head tilt back as she moaned.

"I know you've been wearing heels all day and I just don't want your feet hurting tomorrow is all." He stated.

Kagome was too into the bath and the work being done to her feet to listen to him. She just wanted him to keep on doing what he was doing. This time, Kagome did drift completely into dream world, letting the warm sensations in her body relax her into slumber. Inuyasha had let her body soak for about half an hour before he took her out of the water. He dried her and her hair off, before using a warm rag to take the rest of her makeup off. Once he was sure most of it was gone, he put her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts before going to get his first aid kit from the bathroom.

The bite hadn't been that deep but the bath seemed help with the bleeding. He used a bit of hydrogen peroxide to clean it off, wrapping it a reusable bandage afterwards. He was shocked she didn't wake up when he disinfected the wound but he didn't question it. She had liquor in her system and she had a long night for the most part. There was nothing left for him to do but get under the covers with her, put her on his chest and join her in sleep.

* * *

I'm happy with this so I'm going to leave it here. It isn't the whole 20,000 like I wanted but 17,300 + words is better than what I started off with. I now have a clear view for chapter 19 and I can get that started this weekend.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and once again, I am sorry it took so long. Please follow my blog for updates if you don't aready do so. I posted the link on my profile. Just remove the spaces before putting it into the address. (because FF does not support wordpress links for some reason)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone! **BEFORE YOU READ,** there will be a character named **Ryura.** He is an Inuyasha character that I'm sure most of us have forgotten about already. Plus do a quick google image search of him if you can because explaining him to the best of my ability will not give you the perfect image like seeing him. There is a lot of dialouge here so sorry about it. That being said, enjoy.

 _Also: I just celebrated my birthday September 25th, so that's why I didn't finish this up earlier this week._

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the familiar red bedding she'd fallen asleep in only yesterday. Her eyelids separated easily but trying to get the rest of her body to move had been the following issue. The quality of the mattress showed by how well it molded to her body shape but not even the softness of the bed could mask how heavy she felt. She slowly turned over onto her back to face the ceiling but even doing the simplest of motions felt like a thousands bricks were trying to hold her back. As she stared up, she then noticed the emptiness of the bed. Where Inuyasha would lay beside her is where he wasn't. Struggling, she lifted her head up, taking a quick scan of the room.

The curtains were still closed, keeping most of the sunlight where it belonged, the average sized TV on top of the stand was off, his closet door was closed, and none of the drawers to his dressers even appeared to be touched. For the most part, it appeared as if Inuyasha had just walked out of the room and left it as it was. Curiosity got the better of her as she decided then to get up. Her legs swung over the bed before she propped her torso up. Right as she stood up, her phone vibrated from the charger beside the nightstand. When she grabbed it, it then vibrated again. Stretching her free arm up, she checked her phone with the other hand. Shippo's contact was included inside the notification along with and unknown number. Upon opening the text, she realized it was Naraku.

 **Shippo:** _What happened? I'm adding Kagome to this._

 **Naraku:** _I was asleep and he came home like a few hours later. He was drunk as hell but he wasn't high for once. He started screaming or whatever and Miroku went out to check on him, and that's when he punched Miroku_

 **Shippo:** _what! Did Miroku do anything back?_

 **Naraku:** _He pushed Kouga off of him, trying to tell Kouga to chill because he was drunk. Miroku and I are so different. Friend or not, if you drunk, and you hit me, I'm beating your ass period. We can hug it out in the morning after you're sober._

 **Shippo:** _Who are you telling...I can't believe that he really hit Miroku..._

 **Naraku:** _Me either. I don't know what's wrong with him. He has some serious issues._

 **Shippo:** _Kagome told me he wasn't like this before he came here so clearly something had to happen while he was here for a year to make him just go down a downward spiral._

 **Naraku:** _Well I don't care. I'm pretty sure I've had it worse than him and I came out just fine._

 **Shippo:** _Naraku you got issues too._

 **Naraku:** _No I don't. People just got issues with me. That's none of my business._

 **Kagome:** _Good Morning to the two of you. Kouga hit Miroku?_

Kagome read up to the current text before jumping in. While she waited for them to get back to her, her phone buzzed at the alert from another text message. The text came down with Sango's name in it.

 **Sango:** _Hey girl, going out for breakfast this morning. You wanna come with?_

Without thinking too much into it, Kagome responded.

 **Kagome:** _yeah. Sure. Where at?_

Sango texted her the address. Kagome then checked how far away it was and to her luck, the place was only five minutes away by walking. She put the phone down to go look for Inuyasha from there. Once she exited the room, she peeped quickly inside of her room and the bathroom only to find both of the rooms empty. After a few more steps, she had found him in the living room with a bunch of open text books on the coffee table and his laptop in his lap as he was sprawled out on the couch. He was so engrossed to the screen, that he didn't even pay attention to her walking into the room. His ears did twitch a little at the sound of her footsteps though.

Without a word, she lightly walked behind the couch and caressed her hands downwards on his bare exposed collar bone till her arms fully embraced him and her head was beside his. She placed a sweet kiss on his face, warranting a smile from him but only for a second as his fingers were still focusing on typing away at the keyboard.

"Good morning." She sung to him.

"Good morning love...How'd you sleep?" He asked.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, giving him light kisses up and down. "Mmm. A little heavy but okay. I don't even remember going to sleep honestly."

"Heh, yeah. Once I put you in the tub, it was game over for you. Your foot feel okay?"

Kagome glanced down to a see a bandage around her foot. "Oh, he left a mark? I honestly don't even feel it. Thank you for wrapping it up though."

He turned and gave her a quick unexpected kiss on the lips before zooming back into his work. "No problem but you might feel it later. I took a look at it. It's not that deep but his teeth did tear some flesh."

"I'll be okay. I'm about to go out to get something to eat with Sango. You wanna come with?" She asked with a tone of perkiness, trying to her best to sound extra nice as possible in hopes that he would come.

He shook his head. "Nah, I have a lot of catching up to do. I have some papers to finish and some other homework I'm sure I just don't know about yet. Plus you know I don't like Sango so-"

"I know, I know. A girl can dream, can't she. Finish your homework. I'll just bring you something back." She said, unwrapping herself from around him.

"Now Kagome, you know you're enough for me."

She was walking away when she turned back to him. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" His words brought her back to their heated argument inside of the back of the car when she had broke down. She wasn't sure if he was referring to that moment or not.

His fingers paused, his plump lips curved upwards into a devilish smirk, and he looked up at with half lidded eyes with his head lazily cocked to the side. "Come here and sit on my face and I'll show you what I want for breakfast then."

His sexual comments were becoming so consistent, that she hardly found herself shocked whenever he said something audibly pleasing but this time around was different considering their conversation in the car. His words sent chills through her body for multiple reasons. One was his husky morning voice was a turn or and the second coming from the general shock of him saying something she wasn't expecting.

She ran her hands through her hair harshly closing her eyes and opening them. "No way Inuyasha. I have somewhere to be soon. I have no time to entertain you right now." With that being said, she turned to go back into the room, not paying attention to Inuyasha removing his laptop from his lap.

 _'Hm...she seems to have mistaken my command for a suggestion. Guess I should...fix that really quick.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, getting up from his spot on the couch, slowly following behind Kagome.

About half an hour had gone by before Kagome's phone sounded off throughout Inuyasha's bedroom. A few buzzes went by before Kagome snatched her phone off of the nightstand.

"H-hello?" She answered the phone, stuttering to get her words out.

"Hey, where are you? I thought you'd said you were only five minutes away from the place?" Sango asked from the other end of the phone. Kagome could hear the small irritation in her voice.

She put her hand on the head board to balance herself. "Yeah, um. I'll be there in just a sec. Inuyasha is helping me uh...look for my wallet. I'm right down the street, promise."

It wasn't the best lie she could've used but it was the only one that came to head. She was surprised any thoughts came to mind at all considering what was going on down below. One minute she was pulling her hair up to get ready to get in the shower, and the next her bottom half was exposed on top of Inuyasha.

"Okay, whatever. Just hurry up." Sango hung up directly after she finished talking.

Kagome threw the phone to the side of her on the bed, busying her hands inside Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha's lips had a little more volume to them than Kouga's did and she was feeling all the difference in mouth size as her waist shifted back and forth. Internally, she felt bad for making Sango wait but her body for whatever reason was more sensitive this time around making it harder for her to pry off the starving half demon.

As she came down all over him, her body shook from the pleasure taking over her body. Inuyasha lifted her up, and slid further up in front of her so that she could relax on his lap. She fell limp against his bare chest, poking her lips out. The sight made him chuckle lightly. He pulled her face up so that she could look at him.

"The day you let me fuck that shit out of you won't be enough to keep me from wanting to put my face down there." Due to Kagome still being a virgin, his dick had to go unsatisfied which made it hard for him not to talk to her like he was ready to plow her into next week.

"Inuyasha...I don't know if I can keep up with you...I never fucked around with Kouga this much." She managed to pant out, still trying to catch her breath.

Another laugh escaped his lips. "Ah well, I'm sorry love but like I told you, fucking around with me is probably the most riskiest things anyone can get into because I don't care where we are, if I want it, I'm gonna take it. Is that still okay with you?" He asked her in a cooing voice.

Just like any other time, she couldn't tell him no. She nodded her head with the utmost obedience just like Inuyasha wanted and she was rewarded with him sucking on her bottom lip till he could get his tongue inside seducing hers. He wanted her to taste the heaven that he was blessed to go inside of. He might not have had himself beat off but his mouth was screaming for joy and he decided that it would do for now. He tapped her butt a few times to get her to pull back.

"Mmm. I'd love to get to know your body some more but you have somewhere to be and I have homework to finish so, we have to stop this here."

She groaned in discontent as she removed herself from his lap. "Fine. You're lucky I have to wash my hair anyway. It still smells like whatever Kikyo threw on me."

* * *

Sango's arms were folded as her foot tapped impatiently against the wooden floor. Her and a male friend she brought with her had been waiting for almost an hour for Kagome to show up and breakfast hours were almost up. Sango's nostrils flared up as she started inhaling and exhaling heavily.

"I swear if she isn't here in the next five minutes, we're ordering without her, eating without her and we'll leave without telling her too because this is ridiculous. What was the point in saying yes if she was gonna take this long. We could've just ordered something and met up with her is she was gonna be doing all of this." Sango vented out.

She looked up at the guy she was with. "Why are you so calm? You've been waiting just as long as I have Ryura."

"The taller man sat down in a chair at a round table beside her casually scrolling through his phone. He shrugged his shoulders at Sango's question. "Eh, I kinda don't care. I just tagged along to chill honestly. I had nothing better to do."

She lightly pushed his shoulder. "Oh come on, you know you're mad too." She tried to egg him on but he didn't take the bait.

"No Sango." He said looking up at her. "I'm really not. Plus this girl coming might be really pretty. Wouldn't want to miss out on someone so gorgeous-Ow! What'd you hit me for?"

"Tsk, because that's my cousin! You don't need to worry about whether she's cute or not!" She snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably just jealous that I want another woman to look at Ms.I had a crush on you back then but I don't really find you that cute now."

"Ugh! You're so annoying! I told you that just so there wouldn't be any hidden secrets between us. I really don't like you like that anymore." As she talked, her voice would get higher in pitch. To Ryura, she was trying to convince herself of her own lies more than him but he paid it no more attention than he wanted to.

"Look Sango, when I asked you out, you told me no. After that, you broke my heart and I never looked back. Can't blame a guy if he finds your cousin hot."

"You're being such a dick!"

"If you say so."

As the two of them went back and forth, Kagome rushed through the door in a pair of brand new wooden black open-toed wedges. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she rocked a pair of jean cuffed shorts with a plain white t-shirt. The restaurant hadn't been that big so she had spotted Sango and her friend as soon as she stepped her foot through the door. She jogged up to them as fast as her heels would let her.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long. Don't know how in the world my wallet ended up inside one of my shoes." She greeted them.

Almost simultaneously, Kagome and Ryura glanced at each other. Kagome hadn't been informed that Sango was bringing a friend. She had assumed that it would be just the two of them. Knowing that she made a complete stranger wait made her feel almost twice as bad but she did her best to brush the feeling off. The man had blue long hair, neatly placed together in a long straight braid. His jeans were tights but his low collar shirt hung loosely off of him. She wasn't sure if he was muscular underneath but she could see through his arms that he was working with some type of lean body underneath.

Kagome kept her glances short and sweet but Ryura didn't even make an attempt to hide his interest. He looked her up and down, adding a whistle sound for dramatic effect.

"Wow! You are beautful! Oh my gosh! Sango, why didn't you tell you me she was this good looking!" He blurted out, standing up.

"But where are my manners." He shook her hand, bowing his head. "My name's Ryura and it's my pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you."

"Okay that's enough Ryura, I'm hungry." Sango huffed, stomping over to the cashier.

Ryura waved her off, still holding Kagome's hand. "Don't mind her. I've known her for quite some time and she gets really hangry. I mean really hanrgy."

Kagome gave a slow nod. "Yeah uh...I see." She pulled her hand back, following behind Sango to order her food as well.

Once the three of them had their food, they sat at a close by round table, engaging is mostly meaningless conversation until Ryura brought up something oddly interesting to Kagome.

"So my ex thought she could pull a fast one and cheat on me but the jokes were all on her because I slept with her bestfriend two days later after she had the nerve to dump me."

Kagome put a hand over her mouth to cover the food she was eating as she let out a laugh. "You know, it's funny that you say that because my ex cheated on me and in about a week, I was in bed with his friend so jokes on him!"

Ryura cheered loudly, putting his hand in the air. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! High-five for revenge!"

Kagome fived his hand in front of Sango's utterly annoyed face. She had been quiet for the most part during the entire time they'd been eating but Ryura and Kagome were having such a good time talking, that even when she didn't respond to them talking to her, they kept it moving.

This time, Sango did choose to speak up. "That's not even how it happened Kagome. Don't lie." She said, pulling her top lip up.

Before Kagome could talk, Ryua butted in. "Sango, stop being salty. It doesn't matter how it happened. Once you get with their friend, that is the ultimate form of disrespect and you are winning after that. There is no if, butts, or ands about it. Do you not listen to Nicki Minaj? Fuck his best friend, then make them yes men. And then you take a dick pic and then you press send. Then send a red heart and blow a kissy face and tell him that his friend love how your pussy taste! I mean, it's different for me because I like girls but you know same thing applies."

"You said the lyrics all wrong." Sango pointe out.

"Stop being a salty Sango...Sango. It's not cute. Did you not fuck your ex's best friend?"

"She can't because he's the one I took." Kagome popped in, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"What?! Y'all ex men run in the same circle! Oh that's messy right there. Damn. You can't even fuck with his friends because Kagome fucked with them all! Oh that's rich!" Ryura bust out in a fit of hysterical laughter, drawing in attention from nearby tables.

Kagome couldn't help it but his laugh was contagious and he brought up a good point. The only men she could have slept with to get back at Miroku would have been Inuyasha or Kouga but Kagome was seeing Inuyasha and Kouga was her ex so according to girl code, those two men were off limits. Sango on the other hand didn't find anything too funny.

"I like you Kagome. You are a real one. You understand my pain and my struggles and my revenge tactics." He praised her.

"Well you know I wasn't always like this but after being with someone for so long and they play with your emotions, it just does something to you ya know?"

He nodded in agreement. "Definitely because when she cheated on me, I almost fought a teacher and a security guard because the guy sat right next to me in class and I was ready to fuck him up just because. I had no reason to be mad at him. My girl slept with him but that's her fault. Not his...but he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and he was in close fist range. Just a bad ordeal altogether."

Kagome chuckled back. "Well at least you know who he cheated on you with. Mines was a complete whore and just slept with everyone."

"That's so nasty."

"I know which is why I'm glad I never slept with him."

"Okay! Well, I need to use the bathroom! Kagome do you wanna come with?" Sango grinded out, shoving herself from under the table and interrupting their conversation.

"Uh sure." Kagome agreed, sensing that something was off.

She followed Sango inside of the girl's bathroom. As she went through the door, she felt the urge to pee. Sango went into one stall while she went into the other. Proceeding about her business, felt a familiar feeling in her stomach once again. When she saw blood on the tissue, she inwardly sweared.

"I'm getting so sick of Ryura. Like how do you come along with me to get breakfast and all you can do is talk to my cousin. I'm so sick of boys Kagome. I really am. It's like I can never catch a break." Sango said as she left the stall to wash her hands.

Kagome pulled out an emergency pad from her handbag. "Wait, do you like him Sango?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"No! I used to a while back but not anymore. He asked me out after that, I said no and that was the end of it but I don't know. I feel like he's trying to make me jealous."

 _'Well, you certainly do sound jealous...'_ Kagome thought but decided to keep that thought to herself.

"Well Sango, if you aren't jealous, then what's wrong?"

"Ugh! I don't know. Its just I hate when I let people come with me somewhere, and they act as if I don't exist. To make matters worse, he is clearly hitting on you."

"No he's not Sango." Kagome said, flushing the toilet and leaving the stall.

She washed her hands beside Sango. "He just seems like a social person."

"Pft, yeah. Seems like but he isn't. That's how he gets girls. Make them think that he just wants to be friends and then he drops it on you that he likes you"

"Sango, I just think you're over reacting."

Kagome meant what she said in the least harmful way possible but unfortunately, Sango didn't take it too kindly. "What? How am I over reacting? You're the one feeding into his bullshit and telling him all your business which you're also making it seem like you're this bad bitch that's scheming people and you're really not."

Kagome looked to her cousin with a piercing look. "Sango, I did not make it seem that way. I literally did end up in bed with Inuyasha. I didn't plan it but it made Kouga mad anyway when he found out so yeah. The joke is on him. I don't need him anymore and I'm doing okay without him."

Sango's back was leaning against the sink counter. She couldn't even look at Kagome at this point. "Okay but that's only because you're fucking around with that freak half demon that has no respect for women whatsoever but if you're into being treated like shit and thrown to the side after he fucks you, then be my guest Kagome. I've just been trying to look out for you and you clearly just don't care so I'm done trying."

Kagome rolled her eyes, flicking the water off of her hands. "Sango, I'm doing perfectly fine. Thanks for the concern but I really wish you wouldn't let your hatred for him get in the way of how he is actually treating me. When is the last time you ever asked how I was doing because you seem to know how Inuyasha is treating me from everyone else but from my actual mouth."

She turned to Kagome with her lips tightning together, glaring at her with widened eyes. "Are you freaking kidding me? You are a freshman. I've been with these guys for the past two years or whatever and I know them way better than you do so how are you gonna tell me anything different about him? Because I've been down that road with a few girls that thinks he is so different and turns out, he's not. Shocker!"

Kagome banged her fist on the counter. "Sango, I am so tired of having this conversation with you. I just want to live but you and Kouga are stressing me out and I'm not giving Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt and he has been nothing but kind to me-"

"For now! That's what I've been trying to tell you! Watch, as soon as he fucks you, he'll start acting different!"

"Whatever Sango, let's just drop this because me and you clearly aren't ever gonna see eye to eye." Kagome put her hands up and walked out of the bathroom.

When Kagome returned, Sango came shortly behind her. "Sorry we took so long. You know how girls are." Kagome apologized to Ryura.

"No problem but I have to get going in a minute but I'd love to continue our conversation. Can we exchange numbers or something? If that's okay. I don't know if you have a boyfriend or something and I don't wanna cause trouble just by being there-"

"Oh no! You're fine! I don't have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry about anything. Even if I did, I wouldn't stay if he wouldn't let me have friends."

"Ok cool!" He wrote his number down and gave it to Kagome and Kagome did the same for him.

"Bye Sango! I'll hit you up later today!" He shouted, dashing out of the door leaving the two women in silence.

"Well..." She swirled around the grape juice in her cup. "Inuyasha's not your boyfriend but you're standing up for him like he is."

"Oh hush Sango. He hasn't asked me out yet but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you talk trash about him when he hasn't done anything wrong to me."

Kagome was leaving out the fact that Inuyasha had almost slept with another woman only because Sango would never let her hear the end of it if she did tell her.

"Plus, it's been almost a month. Why would he ask me out so soon?"

"Because he likes you? Which I know he doesn't"

"Whatever you say Sango. Are you still messing around with Miroku?" Kagome dropped the question on her because she recalled Inuyasha telling her that the two of them still messed around.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

"Well the answer is no. I don't still mess with him. The last time I saw him was like a few days ago but we didn't do anything. He seemed stressed if anything but I guess we're just finally accepting we're not meant to be and that's okay."

Kagome took another sip of her orange juice. "Well he has every reason to be stressed but he did it to himself honestly."

Sango squinted her eyes at her before relaxing her face. She then rested her forehead in his her palms. "I am just over everyone at this school. I'm ready to get up out of here."

She rubbed Sango's back. "I get it but I honestly think you need to enjoy yourself more Sango. Just take time and spend it around people you want to be around. Maybe that's why life has been so depressing for you."

"Well...I guess you're right but I can't help it though. I just attract toxic people."

"For starters, you need to learn how to be alone. Just take some time to yourself and get to know yourself better." Kagome suggested.

Sango and Kagome spent the next half an hour catching up on what's been going on in their lives and Kagome was surprised to hear that Sango not only rejoined the mixed martials arts club but she also enrolled in the free counseling that was offered at the school. Kagome didn't see any progress in Sango's habits but she tried to still keep an open mind about it. Kagome felt like she had been out enough and decided it was time to part ways, she gave Sango a hug before she strutted her way back to Inuyashas apartment.

* * *

"Bankotsu stop!" Shippo whined for his boyfriend to get from over top of him. One of his professors had posted a last minute homework assignment that was due at 12 AM. Instead of procrastinating, Shippo wanted to get it out of the way but his clingy boyfriend wasn't letting up.

After the two had gotten home, Bankotsu was not only still wasted from all of the alcohol he consumed, but he was immensely horny and Shippo wasn't trying to give anything up for once. He was tired from all of the drama that took place and just wanted to cuddle. Most of his time sleeping consisted of him trying to pry Bankotsu's hand off of his groin.

"You can't walk around me in nothing but leggings and a crop top and expect me not to want to fuck you. You look so delicious, I swear-"

"Bitch move!" Shippo voice deepened as he balled his fist up and banged Bankotsu on the left side of his head.

Bankotsu wasn't affected too much by Shippo's act of aggression. Instead, it turned him on twice as much. He grabbed hold of Shippo's wrists tightly, holding them down above his head. To the fox demon's dismay, his neck soon became invaded with Bankotsu's lips sucking over his soft skin and his tongue caressing over his hot spots. With his small amount of will power left, Shippo tried to wiggle his legs upwards to knee him in the balls but this only resulted in the muscular body above him pushing down, and grinding against him. He could feel not only the rock hard boner from his lover but even his own hard on rising to the surface.

"You want me baby? Say it for me. You know what I like." Bankotsu voice rumbled out against him.

Shippo had mentally given in, letting his body relax into the twin bed beneath him and allowing Bankotsu to have his way. "Mmm, yes daddy." He moaned out just as Bankotsu liked.

Although Bankotsu was bisexual, he had little things he liked regardless of whichever gender he dated. One trait in particular he liked was for his lover to be moaning at the top of their lungs as high pitched as their voices could go. Shippo was almost certain that since his boyfriend had only dated women his entire life, that he found girlier voices more attractive in bed but Bankotsu swore up and down that it was just a habit he found sexy all of his life. It was one of the major turn ons he had when he first met Shippo as the bottom lit the bathroom up with his passionate voice. After that encounter, Bankotsu wasn't sure where him and Shippo would go from there but he did know that he was down to fuck anytime Shippo wanted him.

He pulled Shippo's legs around his waist, smacking both his ass cheeks in his large tan hands. "That's right. Moan for daddy."

Just as Bankotsu's fingers slid into the waistband of Shippo's leggings, Shippo's phone rung bringing him out of his trance. He snatched his phone, seeing a selfie of Kagome appear on the screen. He shoved Bankotsu off of him.

"I'll suck your dick in a minute. Let me answer my main." He said, putting his other hand in Bankotsu's face but Bankotsu had other plans. He pulled down Shippo's pants just enough for him to get the mouth on his shaft.

"Hey bitch, wassup?" Shippo answered, trying not to pay Bankotsu too much attention.

"Hey, I'm about to go in the house but I had to tell you what just happened." Kagome said from the other end.

"Oh, you know I'm always here for the tea. What happened?"

As Shippo's hand rested atop of Bankotsu's let down hair, Kagome told him everything that had happened between her and Sango while they were out. After she finished, she asked Shippo about his opinion concerning the situation for she was unsure whether or not she should listen to Sango.

"I mean, she has a point. She's known Inuyasha longer but that doesn't always mean anything because people change and sometimes people can be haters for years so I wouldn' know Kagome. Plus she hates Inuyasha so she could just be salty that you have a man and she doesn't. Oh! Maybe she likes Inuyasha-BITCH THAT HAS TO BE IT!" Shippo has been rambling on that he got caught up in his own theories.

"Now Shippo, I think you're pushing it a bit.-"

"No Kagome! That has to be it, it makes sense. I mean yeah a lot of girls have told her stuff but remember Inuyasha told her when Miroku was cheating on her and she still got mad at him! No! Maybe they fucked one night by accident and Sango is mad that Inuyasha didn't have feelings for her- Kagome you have to confront Inuyasha. It's only right."

"No Shippo! You're really gassing yourself up right now. I highly doubt anything happened between them."

"But I bet you your bitch on the phone right now can find out by the end of today. Just ask Inuyasha and if he lies to you, we'll know because I got the connections that'll tell me."

Shippo was always here for drama and messiness and wanting to get to the bottom of Kagome's situation all of a sudden became his top priority. So much, that he almost didn't care how good Bankotsu was sucking him off.

"Shippo, I really don't think anything happened. Plus the only person that would know is Miroku and none of us are cool with him."

"Yeah but Kagome, you're forgetting one major person that knows how to get under people's skin and has a master's degree in lurkology."

She paused for a moment for realizing who Shippo had been talking about. "Wait, Naraku? No Shippo, we might have had a night of fun but I don't know how I feel about getting him involved in my business."

"Kagome, chill. It's cool. Naraku is chill and plus it's Sango's business more than it is yours."

"Yeah but Miroku has a big mouth. If word gets back to her that he said something, she's gonna know it was me that wanted to find all of this out."

"And if she do? What she gonna do? Is she gonna wanna fight or? Because if she is just gonna be all talk, you shouldn't worry about that Kagome. If she is not trying to give you the answers you need, then that's on her... Look, ask her, then ask Inuyasha, and then I'll have the whole story from Naraku later. That way we can catch two liars with one stone because I bet you my left ass check that they not gonna tell you shit."

"Whatever Shippo. I'll talk to you later. I'm about to go inside."

"Okay bitch, I'm gonna go get some dick. Love you!"

"Ew!" She squealed over the phone, hanging up before he could go any further into detail.

When she opened the door, Inuyasha was still in his same place on the couch but this time there were a bunch of loose papers surrounding him and his ponytail was now up in a messy bun. He didn't look up from the screen when he heard her wedges clack against the floor. She still had the thought of Sango on the mind but didn't want to interrupt Inuyasha from his homework. She went straight to his room and got undressed from there.

As she then laid in bed, she could hear Inuyasha in the other room. She lifted her head up to see the door was slightly cracked. She turned out of bed to close it, not wanting to make any small noises that would distract him but as soon as she put her palm on the door, she heard something strange come from Inuyasha's mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want a girl just yet. Maybe I just wanna have a little fun before taking that extra step. I don't wanna put pressure where pressure isn't needed. Besides, you know how I am in a relationship."

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha continued talking.

"Look, liking someone doesn't mean you're in a relationship. I just wanna test the waters for now. I could be in love today, and next week, I could meet someone who changes my mind. The same goes for her. All I'm saying is you never know what tomorrow brings so stop trying to make me rush things that don't have to be rushed."

Her muscles started to tense up the more she listened in on his conversation. Even though she had no problem proclaiming her single status, hearing him talk about it made her feel a hell of a lot worse than it did when she talked about it. She couldn't bring herself to have a clear opinion on Inuyasha but whenever he appeared as if he could stray at any minute, she immediately felt anxious and couldn't stand the thought of seeing him give his love to someone else. Her inner guilt arose as she realized how selfish her thinking had become. She couldn't tell him how she felt but didn't want him to go anywhere but to her. Deciding she had enough, she was about to push the door close when Inuyasha spoke up again.

"I mean...She's really cute, she has this weird pouty thing she does with her lips when she sleeps as if she's asking for a kiss, and whenever she comes around me, I can actually hear her heart speed up. She likes to act like she doesn't like me but I know she does. I honestly just think she is purposely fighting feeling anything. I think she's scared."

His words did just that and made her heart speed up a little as she a put a hand over her chest to try and calm her body's reaction.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fucked but I can't help it. Kouga brought the most bomb girl around me and expected me not to feel some type of way. She's so fucking smart too and she can hold a conversation that's not about sex. Even if I turn it sexual she just has this intellect about her that I find attractive and you know me. I can't date a dumb bitch. That shit is irritating."

She held back a giggle that had been trying to force it's way through.

"Mhm, yup. I talked to mom the other day and she made me so mad because I guess ever since I found out that there was girls that looked like Shiori, I have just been in love with curvier women. I still fucked here and there with a few small girls but they don't attract me the same way a girl with ass, titties, thighs, and a tummy do...Fuck you mean I'm weird? You're into bony bitches, I'm into curvy women. You like that flat chest shit. I need something to lay on when I'm having a hard day. If you lay on her tummy, there is no cushion there so sooth your head like what do you see in that shit man?"

Kagome had let herself go since she had stopped figure skating and for the most part, she had expected no one to really find her that good looking but as she paid close attention to what Inuyasha was saying, it became clear as to why he was so physically attracted to her.

"You like those non-existent lips, I like lips I can suck on. We just like two different things Sesshomaru. I was skinny for so long, I don't ever wanna go back to being bony and I don't want my women bony either. I don't think I could be with someone that was like super huge but I like when average sized girls have a bit of extra weight on them. They appreciate it more when you're strong enough to pick them up. The excitement in their eyes when a man tells them that they aren't too heavy to carry. Sorry, skinny women don't appreciate just want my dick."

Kagome closed the door deciding then that she had heard enough of the conversation. She was still a little unsure about her feelings but knowing more about as to why Inuyasha found her attractive boosted her ego just a tad bit. She rested herself in bed again, pulling the group message from earlier up. Shippo and Naraku had been talking all day and Shippo only recently had stopped responding. She was shocked to see they had already been talking about Sango prior to her even calling Shippo's phone.

 **Shippo:** _Miroku is stupid. Tell him I said beat Kouga's ass._

 **Naraku:** _You think I didn't try? He just keeps making excused._

 **Shippo:** _I guess he like getting his ass beat. Probably why he was with Sango._

 **Naraku:** _Lol, Sango did used to beat the shit out of him._

 **Shippo:** You know Sango still hates Inuyasha?

 **Naraku:** yeah, that will never change.

 **Shippo:** _Kagome and I was in class one day and she shoulder bumped Kagome so hard. I didn't know that was her so I was ready to snatch the ponytail out of her hand like don't bump my friend._

 **Naraku:** _I don't play about my friends either. Get a drink thrown your way real quick_

 **Shippo:** _Shiiit. I almost forgot I was a man because Sango almost got a two piece combo that day._

 **Naraku:** _Lol._

 **Shippo:** Kagome really ignoring us. Probably cause we talking about her cousin.

 **Naraku:** _Sango is a big girl. She can stand up for herself. Seriously, I've seen her fight. She really can handle her own._

 **Shippo:** _Well she has taken a bunch of fighting classes, she better be able to fight. lol, Should we tell Kagome what we said?_

 **Naraku:** _I'll tell her my damn self. We were going to cuss her out if all she did was pull Kikyo's hair. We didn't care if she only threw one punch just as long as she didn't only pull hair_

 **Shippo:** _We were gonna disown you Kagome XD_

 **Naraku:** _Sure was. We fight too much to be associated with that bullshit. But we were pleased that you beat her ass that bad_

 **Shippo:** _It's only a matter of time before someone uploads the video and Kagome goes viral_

Kagome read over all of the messages before her stomach did two flips and a somersault backwards. She pulled up Inuyasha's phone number and shot him a quick text message.

 **Kagome:** _Hey, you have any pain meds? I'm dying._

Shortly after she sent that, the bed room door opened and Inuyasha walked in with a dozen bottles in hand along with a cup of water. He placed them all beside her and told her to pick which one she wanted. She went for her go to medicine which was three Motrin pills. She took the water from him, popping the three pills in her mouth and swallowed them as fast as she could. The quicker the medication went down, the quicker she didn't have to worry about the cramps invading her abdomen.

"Thank you so much. You're too kind." She thanked him before turning around, grasping her stomach for dear life.

"No, problem. I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said, exiting the room again. His nose picked up on the smell as soon as she came home. Plus living with his mother made him realize how serious a girl's time of the month was. He thought the movies over exaggerated how women acted on their periods but after a lot of first hand encounters, he came to realize that the movies only told the truth.

As the hours of the day went by, Inuyasha's pile of homework slowly became smaller and he was almost at a place where he was sure he could stop and take a break. He knew his major would require a lot of reading and writing but there were always days where he'd find himself in disbelief at just how much reading and writing they wanted done from someone. He hated the idea of coming home and doing homework. Lucky for him, he didn't have to work while in school so whenever he'd set up his schedule, he would leave time gaps in between his classes if he could so that he would have time to finish his homework throughout the day and his evenings could be free. He had put off a few papers and now they were coming back to haunt him on a Sunday. By the time, he finished majority of everything, the sun was packing up her bags, ready to go the other side of the world.

Inuyasha put together all of his big homework, labeled them, and threw them inside their appropriate folders. He then grabbed his foot and pulled his leg up into a standing split on the couch. Once he heard the crack in his joint muscles, the fuzzy feeling in his limbs slowly faded out and he walk without feeling stiff. Once he was on his feet, stomach growling from the lack of food, he looked over at his bedroom door thinking about the woman in his bed. He hadn't heard from her since she needed the pills. He went inside the room to check on her to find that she was fast asleep on the bed, curled up in the fetal position.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound of a hard knock took Inuyasha out of his current thoughts and turned his attention to the door. He hadn't given anyone his address so he wasn't too sure who could be knocking at the door. As he approached the metal surface, a familiar scent hit his nose. He swung the door open to see the taller frame standing in front of him along with a tiny women standing beside him. As far as Inuyasha knew, he assumed it was Kagura; Sesshomaru's wife.

"Sesshomaru what the fuck?! We're not even supposed to be anywhere till like two hours from now." Inuyasha raged at his his older brother.

Sesshomaru plucked Inuyasha out of his way, walking inside with his wife following behind him. "I just wanted to see what you've done with the place Inuyasha. Is that so bad?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind the two of them. "No, but you sure do have a habit of showing up places unannounced. Kagome isn't even dressed yet, shit she's not even awake!"

Sesshomaru spun around, giving Inuyasha a stoic look. "You mean to tell me we made these plans and your date isn't even getting ready yet?"

"Fuck off Sesshomaru. She's not feeling good so I was gonna let her sleep in before we had to be anywhere. Not my fault you came here early expecting us to be ready to go."

His older brother then sported a tiny smile. "That is fine. It'll give us time to catch up before we meet this new woman of yours."

Inuyasha walked past them towards his room. "Whatever. Just sit down or something. I don't really care. I'll get her up."

When the half demon stepped into his room, he saw Kagome was no sprawled across the entire bed on her stomach. It killed him softly inside that he had to disturb her but he at least wanted to give her the heads up. He sat down beside her, gently shaking her.

"Hey Kagome." He spoke.

"Mmmm." She groaned.

"I know. I know...You hungry? You've been a sleep for a while."

She nodded her head with her eyes still closed. "Mhm."

"Okay, uh. How about we go out tonight? You think you'll be in the mood to?"

She continued to groan out inaudible answers which Inuyasha couldn't blame her for. He got up to join both his brother and his wife in the living room while Kagome finished up her nap. Upon walking out, he first noticed that both his brother and his brother's wife were on opposite couches. Sesshomaru had one leg over the other as he tapped on his touch screen phone and Kagura simply had a book in hand to read. There wasn't any type of side conversation going on.

'Maybe they're just tired?' Inuyasha thought to himself, taking a seat beside Sesshomaru.

"Well, how have you two been?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start up conversation as he leaned back into the couch, resting his hands on his head.

"I'd be better if you had a shirt on and would stop walking around like you're some type of animal dear brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, don't feel like it."

"Of course you'd say that. That's what all animals say."

"Animals can't talk dumbass." Inuyasha continued to tease.

Kagura then placed her book face down in her lap. "Ahem, well Animals can talk, they just simply do not speak english. It's very ignorant to only consider english as the only language in the world." She responded back, adding a sweet smile for extra effect.

"Pft, yeah yeah. It's the only language I speak. You all decided that when I was born, there would be no more Japanese in the household."

"Don't put that on me. That was your dad's- I mean our dad's stupid decision. Fuck, I am just having a hard time calling this man my father."

"Because you disowned him a long time ago." Inuyasha pointed out.

The ladder shrugged his shoulders, resting his chin in his palm. "Well that's not my fault. He was a dad for a while and then he just stopped. I can't keep pretending to see him like something I feel he isn't to me."

"Have either or you spoken to your mom yet? I'm sure she is having tough time right now?" Kagura said.

Both brothers glanced to one another and shook their heads before looking back at Kagura.

"Yeah, it's kinda a touchy subject. We don't really know how to approach her about it. She's been trying so hard to keep everything together and to make things work...I honestly feel like she'd want to be left alone about it. She hates it when we get in their business." Inuyasha explained as Sesshomaru nodded his head the entire time.

"Yes. I would know first hand since I'm always in their business. She yells at me all the time for it but it's hard not to care when she's the one that's taken care of you all your life."

Kagura lowered her head. "I see...but you told me before Sesshomaru that your real mom was also in your life?"

"She tried but she failed. Eventually she found a sugar daddy, and disappeared somewhere. Our mom wanted to find her and beat her up for that. I remember..."

"She did? When was this?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ruffled Inuyasha's hair around, heaving out a huge sigh. "Long before you were born. Don't worry about it. The woman's long gone now and I could care less. I don't see her as my mother anyway...Damn. Both are my biological parents are fuck ups."

"And look at how you turned out. All successful and shit." Inuyasha leaped on Sesshomaru ruffling his neatly straightened hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off of me." Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off.

The three of them proceeded to talk for a little while before Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha that their reservation time was coming up. Inuyasha needed to get ready as well so he saw getting Kagome up as the perfect opportunity to get dressed as well. When he opened the door, he saw Kagome still laying down on her stomach but she was awake and on her phone. Inuyasha crawled over top of her, giving the back side of her kisses.

"I see someone's awake."

"Mmm...Yeah. Just texting Sango." Kagome responded.

"I honestly don't know how you still like that girl but hey, do you." He said, getting up.

Kagome could only shrug her shoulders. "She's not a bad person. She just has a lot of issues."

"If you say so...I know this is going to sound weird but would you like to go out to eat still? My brother and his wife are waiting for us in the living room and-"

"Woah there, what do you mean your brother? He's here? Why didn't you tell me he was coming over, I would've just went home earlier." Kagome cut him off.

"Because I found this out last minute just like you did. He just wants to go out to eat with us while he's in town or whatever. You don't have to go because I know you're not feeling too well."

She used her arms to lift her torso off the bed. "It's fine, it's fine Inuyasha. I'll go. I just wish I would've have a longer time to get ready."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brothers is kind of a person that runs by his own schedule and no one else's."

The two of them got ready in silence, trying to make the process as quick as possible.

* * *

Inuyasha knew his brother like the back of his hand. After following around someone for as long as they could, practically memorizing their blinking schedule, there were certain habits and attributes that would be close to impossible not to notice. For Sesshomaru, it was his punctuality. If Inuyasha wanted to be somewhere, he'd prefer to be on time but did not stress too much if being late was fate's calling. Sesshomaru on the other hand hated to be late, regardless of the occasion. If there was even the slightest chance of being late, Sesshomaru would become a different person in the blink of an eye. A current example would be Sesshomaru flying down the highway going thirty miles over the speed limit, swerving his way in between cars without a blinker to meet their reservation time.

Kagome was the one that had actually been ready prior to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had bought her a sparkly red halter top dress that flowed and puffed out from the waist down, stopping mid-thigh. To compliment it, she sported a black, three-inch heel, open toed shoe and a new pair of gold hoop earrings that magically appeared as she was getting ready. She chose to spend time on her face instead of her hair since she didn't mind how it looked in it's naturally wavy form after being brushed out. She kept her foundation light and only contoured and highlighted her nose, wanting to spend more time, on her eyes. Skipping out on eyeshadow, she prayed to the makeup gods that she could perfect her wing eyeliner and after staring at herself boldly for over five minutes, she had two sister wings on her eyes. She threw on the most decent pair of eyelashes she could find out of the new set that Inuyasha bought before adding some gloss.

She whipped around after feeling like time was slapping her in the back to hurry up just to find Inuyasha taking his sweet time putting on a pair of fitted suit pants. Her hand itched to smack him in the shoulder but her old hand held it, pleading for self control. She cleared her throat before calmly speaking.

"Inuyasha, how are you not finished getting dressed?" She asked, leaning against the dresser.

"Sorry. I got distracted by facebook. I was just looking at a meme and then all of sudden you were ready. My bad." He buttoned his pants, pulling out the fabric that got tucked into the waistband.

By the time Inuyasha finished getting ready, an hour had past and the restaurant Sesshomaru picked unbeknownst to Inuyasha was almost an hour away. This left the group with a little over half an hour to get there in time. Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha spent most of his time flat ironing his hair in sections. Upon finding this information out, Sesshomaru practically threw a toddler fit, storming out of their apartment. Kagome heard the door bust open and went to check out the source when she found Inuyasha finishing up his hair and wrapping up the flat iron. Sesshomaru's actions were nothing new to Inuyasha. To him, it was a flashback to the mornings when he had to take Inuyasha to school before having to be at his own school on time because the designated parent wanted to sleep in.

Inuyasha knew how to be a reckless driver but knowing how to drive has never prevented an accident with another driver that might not be as skilled behind the wheel. Inuyasha could swerve in between cars without his blinker just as well as Sesshomaru, but it was normally something he didn't like to do which is why he tries to keep his keys out of his face whenever he's angry because that would be his go to action if he'd ever be behind the wheel with rage in his heart. To add on to the situation, Kagome was in the passenger seat, hanging on for dear life as he was trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's persistence on the road.

"Did you really need to fla-AAH...Flat iron your hair-can we slow down! This is way too fast-YOU GUYS ARE GOING FIFTY OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Kagome freaked out.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road, and both hands on the wheel not trusting his normal one hand method. "Don't put this on me. I have mixed hair textures in my head that start getting visible after a while okay? I don't need half straight, half crinkly hair. Imma look dumb."

"Okay, Inuyasha but you couldn't do that earlier?"

"Didn't think about it till I walked my ass in the bathroom and saw the back of my head."

About ten minutes into the drive, Sesshomaru was almost out of eye view for Inuyasha. To the half demon, it even appeared as if his brother was still speeding up. Inuyasha was already over one-hundred miles per hour, and Sesshomaru was only getting further and further. It was then that he knew this was a race he didn't want to win.

"Okay, so...he's going suicide speed right now and he can do that but...I'm not. That's bullshit. If one-ten isn't fast enough for him, I'm not about to kill myself over this. We'll get there when we get there." Inuyasha declared, allowing Kagome to finally breathe and be at ease in the car.

He remained in the left lane, keeping a steady speed along with the traffic, driving with one hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. Sesshomaru is normally a pretty calm person but when he's gonna be late, he turns into Sessnomaru."

"Sessnomaru?" Kagome asked, chuckling at the name.

"Yup, that's what I call his ass when he turns into his ultimate form. He hates that fucking name but I told him I'll stop only if he stops being Sessnomaru. My brother is the most calmest person on earth till you really push him. Sessnomaru loses his shit at everything."

"So..." Kagome started. "That means Kouga would Nouga."

Inuyasha's chest heaved in and out as a laugh escaped his lips. "Yup. His ass is Nouga now."

"And when Inuyasha is drunk, you're Inu-yaassss-sha!" She joked, twerking in the seat for extra effect.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, giving her the side eye as he secretly enjoyed her tease. "Oh hush."

"No, you have to keep it going. Since you're the opposite of Sesshomaru, when you aren't trying to fight someone or mad at the world, you're Inunosha."

"You damn right I'm Inunosha. The baddest bitch on campus. I remember."

"Oh my gosh! Really? You're still on that?"

"Yup, get on my level Kanome because that's what you're gonna be everytime you get mad and start hating on me for no reason."

"So I'm Kanome now?" Kagome turned in her seat, giving Inuyasha her full attention as she found it hard to take the huge smile off of her face.

"No, you're princess now but when you get mad at me, you're gonna be Kanome. I don't care if you mad at other bitches or dudes. I'm the only that matters because Inunosha, the baddest bitch with the fattest ass to ever live"

"Don't forget A-cup titties bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, we all can't have D-cups Kahoeme."

Her jaw dropped, and she smacked him on the shoulder, earning a cheeky grin from him in return. "I'm Kahoeme now too? How am I a hoe?"

"Because hoes always hating and right now you are hating on the baddest bitch Inunosha and I don't appreciate it."

Kagome and Inuyasha had become so engrossed in their playful banter that when it was time to exit the highway, Inuyasha had almost missed his exit and had to cut off passing by traffic four lanes over to make the oncoming exit. The restaurant was one that his brother had wanted to attend and Inuyasha had no idea what he was getting himself into by accepting Sesshomaru's request.

The older male and his wife had arrived in time for the reservation with Inuyasha and Kagome trailing in twenty minutes after them to find that they had already been seated reading their menu's. Inuyasha was no stranger to fancy places but Kagome wasn't used to everything in the area looking pretty but fragile. Glass ornaments sat atop silk table cloths, and the chairs cushions appeared incredibly fluffy. Dozens of miniature chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the marble floors were almost porcelain white.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair out for her to sit in before taking his seat beside her. The two picked up their menus, quickly going over the average selection.

"Nice of you two to join us." Sesshomaru said from behind his menu.

"Thank you Sessnomaru." Inuyasha responded, causing a menu to be slapped down on the table in annoyance followed by a small chuckle to erupt from both him and Kagome.

"Ahem...I told you not to call me that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, attempting to keep his calm demeanor.

"Well I told you to stop flipping out like that and you wouldn't have to worry about me calling you Sessnomaru. So whose in the wrong now?"

Sesshomaru heavily rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the menu. He had already decided what he wanted to eat but not to drink.

"Why haven't we seen a waiter yet?" Kagura asked, as she closed her menu.

"Because I told them, Kagura, that I don't want them bothering us until our guests joined us." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well they're here so why hasn't anyone stopped by to at least take our drinks?"

"Kagura please, you're giving me a headache. I asked for a specific waitress so if she is busy taking care of other tables, of course she isn't going to notice our guests arrived just yet."

"Okay, but you did all of that driving just to have us all sit here and wait? That makes no sense Sesshomaru."

"I did all of that driving, Kagura, so that we wouldn't miss our reservation time. We could be here all night for all I care. As long as we were on time, I care for nothing else but good quality service from our waitress."

Inuyasha cut the two off. "Excuse me for a second, I don't mean to interrupt your marital banter but Sesshomaru, you requested a specific waitress? Why? You know someone here or something?" Inuyasha asked, confused by his brother's decision.

The full demon shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you must know, a colleague of mine recommended this place to me and told me, if I wanted the best service possible, to request a waitress named Rin."

"What's so special about her? I know we did not come all the way out here for you to flirt with a waitress in front of my face."

Sesshomaru turned to the obviously on edge Kagura, taking her hand in his. "Kagura, please...either go to the bathroom and get your attitude together or stop embarrassing me in front of my brother and his girlfriend."

Kagome coughed at the word "girlfriend" after it slipped off of Sesshomaru's tongue. The action went over the heads from the couple across from her but not to her male friend beside her.

"Ugh! If anything, you're the one embarrassing both yourself and me. I don't need to go anywhere. You haven't even properly introduced us to Inuyasha's date. That's probably why she's so quiet." Kagura pointed out.

Sesshomaru paused momentarily, taking a deep breath and looking towards Kagome with the straightest facial expression. "How are you Kagome? I've heard a lot about you from my brother."

Kagome had averted her eyes to the scenery around her not wanting to get caught staring at the two and being thought of as nosy. She hadn't expected Sesshomaru to speak to her, so she had to adjust herself again in her chair and clear her throat.

"I-I'm great. Thanks for asking and um, I'm sure he has spoken a lot about me. I hope they're good things." She spoke, looking up at Inuyasha who gave her a small side smile in return. She could already tell what was going through his head.

"Yes, good things indeed. This is my wife Kagura and I do apologize for her behavior. I promise you she isn't always like this."

"That is it! I am done! I am not going to sit here and take this bullshit this time! I put up with it at every single business meeting you have but not today! I'll be in the car!" She shoved her hand in Sesshomaru's pants pocket, snatching the keys and storming out past a few passerbys.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced eachother's way before noticing Sesshomaru wasn't bothered in the slightest by Kagura's exit. Inuyasha exhaled deeply, shaking his head.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something before you came here or?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she has just been super moody lately. She might still be upset because I told her I didn't want her to carry any babies of mine."

"What? I thought you guys had that conversation like months ago?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "We did but ever since then, she has been super moody. Can't go five seconds without her getting upset over something. I will say that as of recently I haven't been doing anything to make it better because I do egg her on and even sometimes provoke her but I am just tired of dealing with it."

Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome staring down at the table. He could her uncomfortable energy radiating towards him. He opened his mouth to try and change the subject but Sesshomaru continued on.

"This is my fault honestly. I don't know what made me think an arranged marriage was a good idea. She grew on me pretty quickly after our honeymoon but now she's starting to get on my nerves and I'm this close to paying for her to go back to where she came from."

Inuyasha bucked his neck back. "What? After all those times you told me she was starting to make you feel things because she cared so much for you? Stop acting like you don't love her."

Sesshomaru crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair and resting his palms in his lap. "Inuyasha, look at her. She just stormed out and I bet you she'll come back calm, sit here next to me and she'll probably even apologize. Even when I provoke her, she'll say stuff back but she won't get even. I could say anything I want out of my mouth to her and she just takes it. It's annoying."

"That's heartless as fuck Sesshomaru. How about you just try not saying anything you want out of your mouth to her? I'm sure that's a good solution." Inuyasha responded sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders again, not changing his stance. "It is. I agree with you. I just can't make her be something she isn't. I just wished she loved herself more. If she did, she wouldn't put up with half of the shit I put her through."

Inuyasha's head fell forward as he smacked his forehead. "I mean, you could always just not put her through shit? I don't know if that'll work for you but I'm sure thats a good solution too."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something back but they were then greeted by their ecstatic waitress. "Hi! Thank you for your patience and sorry to keep you all waiting!" The young woman greeted them apologetic for the hold up.

"No problem at all. We had a waiter already; its just I made a special request to have you as our waitress after hearing about you from Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really? Tell him I said thanks a bunch! He's been sending a lot of people my way and it's been really good for my commission here."

Inuyasha looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you said commission? You mean you guys don't live off tips here?" He asked bluntly.

The waitress had no problem giving an answer with a smile. "Yeah, this place is awesome to work out because customers don't feel like they have to come out of pocket to tip and we are given a base pay and then commission based on customer referrals as well as what you guys rate us at the end of everything so it's top priority to always keep the customers happy...or at least most of them anyway."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying. "Hmm, that's actually pretty decent."

"Yeah it sure is but let's get you guys taken care of shall we. My name is Rin and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started off with anything to drink? Appetizers?" She recited the lines as if she had been doing the job her entire life but to Sesshomaru's knowledge from Jaken, she'd only been working at the place for four months.

The three placed an order for their drinks and Sesshomaru ordered Kagura a glass of water. After Rin walked away, Sesshomaru's gaze fell on Kagome who kept her eyes on the table. A smirk glazed across his face.

"So Kagome," He started. "Tell me about yourself? It's hard to get information from my little brother when he's so busy telling me how cute he thinks you are."

Inuyasha gripped his fists in his lap, thanking the heavens that Rin hadn't come back with their drinks or he probably would've tossed his in Sesshomaru's face. He pressed his thick lips together, doing his best to ignored Sesshomaru and to keep his ears tuned in for Kagome's voice.

She shifted in her chair, playing with the end of her hair. She had tried to look him in the eyes but was having trouble keeping his intense gaze. That was something she found both brothers had in common. Kagome couldn't look them in the eyes to save her life but Inuyasha's gaze was a lot more alluring while Sesshomaru's gaze came off as someone who was waiting for your to mess up so he can call you out on it.

"Uh, yeah. Well I am an astrology major and this is my first year in college. I come from a small little family that lives on a hill in D.C. My mom works as a doctor mostly in the trauma E.R place so she's always on call. I have one little brother who is five years younger than me and I'll be turning 18 in a few weeks. I don't have too many hobbies but I did ice skate for a while when I was in high school. That's as general as I can get though."

Sesshomaru was staring at Inuyasha the entire time Kagome had been speaking just to see how he would react but Inuyasha knew him too well and wouldn't give the satisfaction of seeing his face when Kagome talked. Sesshomaru then had a few more tricks come into mind. If Inuyasha wouldn't pay him any attention, he'd simply make him. The taller male uncrossed his legs, and leaned forward over the table, folding his hands in front of him.

"How did you and my brother meet? You seem really comfortable around him."

This unfortunately for Sesshomaru was the only question Kagome had been preparing for so when Inuyasha turned to tell Sesshomaru to mind his business, Kagome already had an answer for him. "Oh he was my roommate at first and the other people didn't work out but he was a really good friend so we decided to keep in touch."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You'd make a good politician. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Hello, sorry for the wait on the drinks. A baby vomited on me and I had to change my shirt but here you are. A pink lemonade for the lady of the night, a sweet tea for the strong guy beside her, and a vodka cranberry mix for our big boss man in the nice suit." Rin placed everyone's drinks down, giving them all a happy shimmy as she did so. Her energy was emitting off onto Sesshomaru more than anybody whose smile jumped from mischievous to happy in seconds. This is when Inuyasha finally paid attention to his brother.

Rin pulled her notepad out of her cuffed collar shirt. "So what can I get you lovely people tonight?" She asked.

Sesshomaru ordered appetizers for everyone hoping Kagura would return by the time the order came out. This time, when Rin walked away, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eyes following behind her.

"Hm, she's pretty. No wonder Jaken keeps talking about her." Sesshomaru said aloud, not caring who heard him.

Kagome kept quiet but her date couldn't. "You're fucked up Sesshomaru. How are you gonna let your wife walk out while you're in here calling another girl pretty?"

Sesshomaru shrugged again. "Bequiet Inuyasha. She's eyecandy is all."

"Mhm." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

Sesshomaru went back to talking to Kagome. "Well you seem like a nice girl Kagome but do tell, what is it you like about my brother? Does he interest you at all?"

"Sesshomaru, cut it out." Inuyasha blurted out, cutting in to the conversation.

"Shush young one. Grown people are speaking. Go on Kagome."

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's lap. She could feel his tense energy rubbing off on her. "Calm down Inuyasha. It's fine. It's not a bad question."

'Not one that I'd prefer to answer but what's there to lose...' She thought to herself.

"Well, when we met I kind of found it weird how he was able to read me like he could tell a lot about me from just a few glances and I think that was something that did weird me out a bit at first as time went on, I found it interesting to say the least. Then when he told me his major and how this was something he wanted to do, it all made sense to me and I wanted to get to know him more from there. Plus he was really funny, and always made me laugh and stuff and he's super good with advice."

"So you like it when he talks your head off? I find that we're opposites in that department-"

"Hey! I don't even talk that much!" Inuyasha defended himself, causing a light laugh from both attendants.

"Inuyasha you do talk a lot but I like hearing you talk. You're really smart." Kagome persisted, squeezing his hand in hers, giving him the biggest smile he could muster. It was his turn to have trouble looking her in the face as his face lit up.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, feeling that he had enough interrogating for one night. As he rested his arms on his laps, he saw Kagura coming back to their table. She quietly took her seat beside him. He looked at her with a straight face.

"Nice of you to join us Kagura."

"Nice to be back Sesshomaru." She responded sarcastically, looking away from him.

Rin came back with chicken pot skewers, and placed them on the table. "Here you all go. Nice, fresh, hot, and ready to eat. Are you guys ready to order your meal or do you need a little bit more time?" She asked.

"Yes, we're ready Rin." Sesshomaru spoke for everyone.

As soon as they all had ordered, Rin rushed back off. The more he saw her, the more Sesshomaru became curious about her. "She sure does have a lot of energy." He said.

"Yeah, seems like she really loves this job." Inuyasha added.

The trio continued to hold conversation while Kagura sat in silence as she read through her book. She had tuned them all out to the point where calling her name out didn't work. Sesshomaru merely said to ignore her and to avoid further awkwardness, Kagome and Inuyasha obliged. When Rin returned with everyone's food, Sesshomaru has been the one to engage Rin.

"So Rin, do tell. Do you really enjoy your job here?" Sesshomaru just to see what she would say and to see if Kagura would jump in.

Rin gave him a cheeky smile. "Of course I love it here! If I wasn't planning on starting a family one day, I'd probably drop out of school and work here for as long as I could."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. _'I know he really not trying to start shit right now?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Starting a family huh? Whoever marries you is going to be so lucky."

 _'Yup...he's trying to start shit.'_

"Oh thank you! Well, enjoy your food. I'll be right back to check in on you guys in a little while." She waved with her finger tips before prancing off to tend to her other tables.

When Sesshomaru turned forward in his seat, he was not only met with a blazing stare from his wife but an aggravated look from his brother.

"Are you two feeling under the weather?" He asked, pretending not to know what they were staring at him for.

"Sesshomaru...I am trying to keep my composure but you are seriously testing my patience." Kagura grinded through her teeth.

"I'm glad we're talking again Kagura." Sesshomaru winked at her, smirking.

"Urgh! I'm sick of you!" She slammed her head into her hands.

"Well you are free to go. No one is holding you hostage." Sesshomaru pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

Kagura didn't respond. Instead, she turned her chair to face away from Sesshomaru as she ate at her steak from an angle he couldn't see her face. By the look on Sesshomaru's face, Kagome couldn't tell if Kagura's actions bothered Sesshomaru or not.

As Kagome took a bite of her shrimp scampi, she felt her phone vibrate from inside her clutch. She pulled it out, keeping the device in her lap under the table. When she unlocked her phone, Inuyasha's name was in the notifications. She clicked on his name, opening up their conversation.

 **Inuyasha:** _Sorry about all of this. I had no idea these two were still having issues at home. That's probably why he's been acting weirder than usual._

Kagome kept one hand above the table so that she could still eat while her other finger typed back to him.

 **Kagome:** _It's fine. I just hope his wife is okay. She's looked sad this entire night._

 **Inuyasha:** _I'll explain everything to you_ _about that some other time but I thought Sesshomaru just really wanted to meet you but he probably was just looking for a reason to be somewhere not alone with her._

After reading his texts, Kagome thought it over. She couldn't understand how anyone could be married and not want to be alone together. She then reminded herself not to judge because she doesn't know their personal situation. Another following vibration brought her attention back down to her phone screen.

 **Inuyasha:** _But just because they having a rough night doesn't mean we have to. I dragged you out here to this bullshit...At least you're still cute._

She fought a smile threatening to bloom on her face.

 **Kagome:** _Well you don't look too bad yourself-_

Kagome was about to press send before her finger paused, and an idea popped into her head. She hesitated on the thought before deciding she had nothing to lose. She was on her period, medication, the night was going smoothly thanks to Inuyasha's brother and she still hadn't heard from Shippo. The least she could do was get some fun out of someone she liked to text.

 **Kagome:** _Well you don't look too bad yourself daddy ; )_

Inuyasha's heart skipped beat when he got that text from her. He couldn't take another look at his food until he reread her text a billion times over until it was etched into the back of his mind.

 **Inuyasha:** _You're on your period playing with fire Kagome?_

 **Kagome:** _I don't know what you're talking about daddy_

 **Inuyasha:** _You better thank every heaven there is that you're bleeding right now or I swear I'd drag you off somewhere in this restaurant and put my head under your dress_

Kagome giggled at his frustration, putting her phone face down for a moment so that she could take a few more bites out of the fancy platter in front of her. Now that Inuyasha had her attention, she was slightly wishing they had come alone. She enjoyed this side of Inuyasha like no other and hearing him voice these words to her was always better than imagining his voice through text. The two of them texted for the rest of their time there until everyone had finished their orders. Sesshomaru went to use the restroom after dropping a few hundred dollar bills on the table, instructing Inuyasha to use it on the bill if Rin returned before he did.

Almost fifteen minutes had gone by before Sesshomaru returned to the table with his agitated wife. As he fixed himself back in the chair, Rin stopped by to drop off the bill. Sesshomaru handed her the cash and told her to keep the change. She bowed and thanked them as the four of them gathered their belongings and left. No other forms of words were exchanged and both couples returned to their cars. Once Inuyasha had let Kagome into her side of the car, her phone vibrated multiple times. She checked it to see text messages from Shippo and Naraku.

 **Shippo:** _so what happened?_

 **Naraku:** _Miroku said that the only time anything could've happened was the night we threw that party where Kouga and Inuyasha got shit faced wasted. Miroku said Inuyasha was about to sleep with a girl but he ditched her. the girl asked Miroku so when he went to one of the rooms, he saw Sango on top of him but the lights were off. Sango claims she was drunk and didn't know it was him and Inuyasha told Miroku that he was crazy and that Sango was no where near him._

 **Shippo:** _Oh shit XD Inuyasha doesn't even remember majority of that night. He was fucked up lol._

 **Naraku:** _Yeah, that's why Miroku says he forgave Inuyasha. He said Inuyasha was so drunk he didn't recognize him. He kept calling him Daniel. Miroku did say he doesn't believe Sango wasn't that drunk but he has no proof. Sango fell off Inuyasha when he turned the lights on and he made Sango get out because Inuyasha couldn't walk at that point._

 **Shippo:** _damn, sango tried to get in Inuyasha's panties_

 **Naraku:** _well this was after Inuyasha told her Miroku cheated on her so I wouldn't put it past her_

kagome was reading over everything as the texts came through. She had wanted to ask Inuyasha about it but she had no idea how to go about it. Her only wish was to know why Sango was always so offended by the thought of Inuyasha.

"I am so not looking forward to this conversation later because I know Sesshomaru is gonna talk about this." Inuyasha said, trying to start conversation in the quiet car.

Kagome rubbed his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

He stuck his lips out. "No it won't because he's probably gonna be an ass and talk shit about her while she is in the room and then I

'm gonna have to listen to them and it's took much. I thought they'd be good by now but I thought wrong."

Kagome faked a gasp. "Inuyasha, the world's best psychology student thought wrong?"

" I'm a psychology major, not a mind reader. I can pick up on verbal and physical queues but they aren't always right."

"You were right about me."

"Because you were awful at hiding your emotions. That's your fault-ow! What'd you hit me for?" He took one hand off the wheel to rub the side of his arm where Kagome punched him.

She crossed her arms. "Because I'm not awful at hiding my emotions."

"Jesus, it wasn't an insult Kagome, it was a damn observation. Goodness."

She couldn't hold back her laughter at the moment, allowing a few giggles to slip out. She was enjoyed her time with Inuyasha but the thought of Sango still lingered in the back of her mind. She contemplated for a few minutes more before deciding to get a few things off of her mind.

"Hey Inuyasha, I have a question." She said.

"And I don't know if I'll have an answer. What's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Sango earlier and she just seems really on edge whenever I bring you up. I know you told me that you guys don't get along but I was wondering if...something else happened between you two?" She did her best to keep her tone as casual as possible, not wanting to have another car ride of silence after an awkward conversation.

Inuyasha took a moment to process what she said. "I'm going to safely assume you mean did something sexual happen between us. If that's what you're asking, then FUCK NO. I hate that bitch with a passion. I met her as Miroku's sex toy, got to know her as Miroku's girlfriend, and became her enemy long before she was even his ex. The boys tried to pull one over on me when I was drunk before, trying to tell me I took Sango in the room or some shit like that but I'm one-hundred percent sure that drunk me would have seen her and sobered up really quick. I do not like that girl. That answers your question?" He looked over at her, reading the look in her eyes. For only a second, there was a hint of confusion, then unsureness before her face loosened up.

"Well, yeah. That does answer it. Sorry for asking, I just don't know why Sango acts the way she does whenever it comes to you and me. I mean, even when it's not you, she just doesn't like it when...No, I shouldn't say that. She's my cousin after all." Kagome's memories soon brought her back to the morning time when she had met up with Sango and her male acquaintance.

Inuyasha's eyes were focused heavily on the road, following the regular flow of traffic but the rest of his senses were mostly focused on Kagome. Her scent was relaxing to his nose that was always abused daily by the smells of the world, and her voice made his ears perk up at attention whenever she'd speak. Her presence was comforting and he'd give anything to be the same for her.

"Well it's just you and me Kagome. You feel how you feel, regardless if it's justified or not. I'd like it if you'd talk to me about something that's bothering you but you don't have to. I just don't want you to keep those emotions bottled in. They'll come out at the worse of times if you do." He explained to her.

Kagome began rubbing her arm. "I don't know Inuyasha. I was super excited to see Sango when I came her but it's like when I met up with her, it just felt..different? Like Sango wasn't the same Sango I knew. It might be hard to believe but she was extremely conservative when we were growing up. She kept to herself a lot, never left the house in a dress, but had no problem fighting a person or two. She was this kind and gentle, protective person and now, it's almost like she doesn't possess any of that anymore."

"Maybe she wanted to change? Maybe she didn't like who she was and is simply trying to find herself? I'm not defending her, I'm just saying people tend to feel that way once getting up in age."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get that but it feels like I'm sitting with a stranger when I'm near her. For example, this morning when I was with her, she brought a guy and I had no idea her and this guy used to like each other. Well, he liked her and then when he didn't, she started to like him. It's really complex but she was just giving me all of this attitude because the guy was talking to me and I guess she thought I was flirting with him. I don't know but anytime me and the guy talked, she just seemed agitated. It's like every time I see her, if it's not abut her then she's upset and...I don't think I'd want to be friends with someone like that."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I told you she was like this remember?"

Kagome looked out her window. "Yeah, I do but a part of me didn't want to believe it. Her dad did keep her cooped up...and he did pay more attention to Kohaku, her brother. Maybe she just wants to be more in control and she is taking things overboard? I don't know but when I try to talk to her about her attitude, she catches an even bigger attitude and she gets upset and it's a mess. That's why I asked you did anything happen because you are one of her sensitive subjects. Granted, I did provoke her a bit today-"

"You provoked her? My little ass whooper provoked another female?" Inuyasha teased, warranting another slap to the shoulder which he accepted happily.

"I didn't like the way she was talking about you, so I checked her. So me checking her about her about you, that blew her mind so bad and she was so upset but I didn't care. I was the same way when I was dating Kouga. When I'm seeing someone, I don't like disrespect coming their way if it's not justified. Kouga fucked me over so bad, and she doesn't even mention him at all now. She just keeps jumping at every chance to attack your name and its agitating."

Inuyasha's smile radiated from side to side as he listened to his crush's speak about him. It was a trait he absolutely adored and couldn't live without. Inuyasha loved himself a protective female more than anything even though he didn't need it. It was something any girl he'd dated in the past possessed and no matter who wore it best, he could never get enough of it. Hearing how bad his girl wanted to beat another girl's ass over him was enough to get him going every time. It would bring a smile to his face and an erection to his groin every single time.

"Aww, Kagome wants to protect me now?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and furrowed brows. "Don't push it...but yes, I was ready to go at it with her. "

"If you would have hit her, I would have backed you one-hundred percent on that decision. I would've had your bail money ready and everything."

"You'd really bail me out of jail? What if I killed her?" Kagome was joking but Inuyasha didn't catch the memo.

"I'd still bail you out and pay out the cops to keep their mouths shut. You'd be surprised how many cold cases are in fact demon murders with scared witnesses."

She caught onto what he said, quickly piecing the puzzle together. "Wait...have you ever...murdered someone?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but curiosity got the better of her.

A wicked smile presented itself to her. "The day you become my girlfriend, I'll tell you. For now, my lips are sealed. Take my advice though, most likely every predator demon in this world has killed at least one person and almost none of them are in jail right now. I can tell you right now that I know for a fact Kouga has killed before. Keep that in mind whenever you're thinking about talking to a demon."

Although his words made her stomach twists in knots, Kagome's mind started to wander. Inuyasha was more than meets the eye and the more he told her, the more she wanted to know. That is until her cramps brought her back to reality, jabbing at her insides forcing her to hold onto her abdomen for dear life the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

Naraku's hair sat up in a messy ponytail as he rubbed his acne cream into the side of his face. He was preparing for bed before hearing a loud slam emit from the living room followed by howls of laughter. Kouga's laugh was the loudest amongst all of them. Naraku quickly washed off the excess residue from his face, putting his products away in a secure compartment he put under the sink, securing his robe, and exiting the bathroom to make way to his room. As he opened his bedroom door, Kouga's fist came down on the wall beside him not resulting in a flinch from Naraku but rather an agitated look from the loud noise hollowing through his eardrum.

"Fuck face, why didn't you tell me Kagome would be at that party you went to?" Kouga questioned him.

Naraku ignored him, walking into his room and attempting to shut the door but Kouga used his body to block the incoming door. "I'm not gonna ask again bitch?"

Naraku's tired eye rolled slowly as he brought his hands up to pinch his nose and scratch the side of his head. "Kouga, what is this about? You're acting like Kagome and I are best friends. I didn't know she was coming and even if I did, why would I tell you? I don't like you, number one, and even if I did like you, you tried to hurt the girl. I wouldn't put her in harms way just because you wanted to see her. Now, excuse me, I need to sleep." Naraku tried to shut the door again but Kouga intersected it. Naraku didn't feel the need to explain himself but did so to get Kouga out of his face and it wasn't working.

"You're lying! I know people that told me you were with her the whole night!" Kouga yelled at him.

Naraku took a step back to create space between them. He could see above Kouga's shoulders a few strangers being nosy. He was not in the mood for this. "First of all, bitch, If I said I didn't know she was coming, I meant that. No matter how many times you tell me something else, I'm still gonna say I didn't know. Even if I did know, since you don't know how to shut the fuck up and get the fuck out, I'm not saying shit. Now get out of my face before I call Inuyasha to come over here and beat your ass again."

"Nah Kouga! Don't let that faggie talk to you like that!" Some guy yelled from behind Kouga but Naraku quickly interjected.

"Nah Kouga, don't let your hype men in the back get you fucked up tonight, you already know what's good so get out." Naraku was loosing his patience with the matter.

"Fucked up? You sprayed me with mace! That's cheating! You could never see me hand to hand!" Kouga tried to put on a tough act but Naraku wasn't buying this line either.

"Oh really? But when I socked you in the face in the food court, that was with mace too right? Just because you're strong Kouga doesn't mean you know how to fight. Your hits have to connect sweetheart. You're so lame, you put your hands on women to make yourself feel better. Let's be honest, PEOPLE IN THE BACK LISTEN UP TOO." Naraku hollered, getting everyone's attention.

"You Kouga," Naraku started. "Are just mad because YOU couldn't do what Inuyasha is doing and that's fucking Kagome to sleep. Stop getting mad because someone had to step in to do your job better-" Naraku was talking with a snarky smirk on his face which was quickly replaced with a wide open mouth after Kouga shoved him into his nightstand behind him.

Before he could think about what to do next, his hand snatched his battery powered lamp and swung it downwards on the wolf demons' head, shattering the lava lamp glass and liquid into tiny pieces. He didn't even wait for the glass to finish spilling off of Kouga's head as he clawed his hand into the back of Kouga's scalp and dragged him backwards into his room and on the floor. Naraku couldn't think of nothing but punching Kouga's lights out. Once Kouga felt his back collide with the floor, his hand shot up, mushing Naraku in the face so that he could get a clean punch in. Naraku had the same idea as their fists hit each other almost simultaneously. Naraku went for speed over strength this time around, just smashing Kouga's head time and time again in a matter of seconds but as his hand heated up from the consistent hits, Naraku's ponytail was yanked backwards and met with a foot to the face.

He was unsure how many people Kouga had with him, but his head was being rocked left and right making it hard for him to contain his composure as the first kick hit him right in the temple. He put his arms up to block from whatever hits he could. The adrenaline in his system struggled for him to keep consciousness but as he saw Kouga get up from the corner of his eye sight, he knew he had no other choice. It would hurt him later but he had enough of Kouga and his antics. Black tentacles erupted from Naraku's back, shoving everyone off of him and grabbing Kouga by the waist to slam him against the ceiling. Naraku then stood to his feet as the tentacles held everyone down. He put his hand on his sore face, trying to recollect himself. He then heard the front door again, this time Miroku's voice could be heard yelling out that he was home.

"Miroku, get your ass back here!" Naraku yelled, his voice shaking in anger.

Miroku came around the corner to see all of the commotion. He stepped over everyone, entering Naraku's bedroom to see Kouga on the ceiling shouting and cursing along with everyone else.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, already having an idea of what went down.

"It...doesn't...fucking...matter. These bitches want to try to jump me...and I'm over this whole thing. I want to go to sleep and I want them all out of my fucking face. I'm letting you know that this bitch will not have a school to attend this Friday coming. I've tried to avoid him but he doesn't want to be avoided and if you don't want to go down with him Miroku, I advise you to stay out of my way too." Naraku was seething from the inside. He had no previous issues with Kouga but the guy was out of control and no one was willing to do anything about it.

Naraku wouldn't mind getting beat up by Kouga if it meant he could get a few hits in but the minute jumping was involved, his frustration skyrocketed and he had reached his limits. There was no sweet talking Miroku could do this time to save him. Miroku told Naraku he understood. Kouga was then tossed out the room with the rest of his peoples. Miroku exited in silence, knowing there was nothing he could say this time.

Once Naraku's door was closed, he flopped down on his bed face down, plotting his next steps

* * *

Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to her new dorm since she had school in the morning, and he didn't want her to miss her morning class. When the morning broke through the sky, Kagome's alarm made sure to ring off on time. Just as she'd always do, she would go through her phone for a few minutes to wake her eyes up as best as she could before she had to get up. She had a few texts from a few people. She went through each of them responding as she scrolled.

 **Inuyasha:** _Good Morning Beautiful Hope you slept well_

She couldn't resist teasing him since he left the option open for her.

 **Kagome:** _Good Morning daddy ;)_

She then went on to see a text from Shippo

 **Shippo:** _Bitch, I got dicked down so I don't know how I'm supposed to be in class this morning. My ass hurt_

 **Kagome:** _You shouldn've thought about that before you let him inside. duh._

Then aside from her personal chat with Shippo, there were a few messages inside the group chat with Shippo and Naraku included.

 **Naraku:** _Just letting y'all know Kouga is getting kicked out of school and going to jail. Don't ask no questions, just know that when Friday come, that bitch is gone for good._

 **Naraku:** _That bitch and his dusty rusty crusty friends jumped me in my own bedroom so they all gotta go_

 **Shippo:** _Molly whop Kouga one time for all of us as the cops are taking him please and thank you_

 **Kagome:** _I'd feel bad for him but I can't :/ he deserves his karma_

Kagome didn't want to get too into texting since she didn't leave a lot of time for herself to get ready. She threw the phone down beside her, getting up from her spot on the bed. As she threw her legs over the mattress, the uncomfortable feeling trickled in between her legs. Grabbing her pills from her cluttered desk, she flew to the bathroom to handle herself before mother nature made an even bigger mess to deal with. Not wanting to deal with the stress on bleeding through her shorts, she threw on a pair of black spandex under a strapless floral sundress that came to her ankles. She made sure to double up on protection in her lower region before heading out into the sun.

Lucky for her, she didn't run into Kikyo on her way out of the building but just her luck had her when she was face to face with Muso upon arriving to class. He gave her a dirty look before shutting the door behind him as he walked inside. Kagome rolled her eyes at the boy, puffing out air and crossing her arms as the she awaited her friend to show up limping. Only five minutes had passed before she noticed his bright orange hair pulled up into a bun. come through the door followed by the rest of his body. Just as Kagome knew he'd be, he was limping to her.

"Good morning bitch, don't just stand there. Come help me...please Kagome." He begged for her mercy as the stiffness in his back made him look like a light pole. Getting her giggles out first, she walked over to him, letting him put his arm around her as they entered class together.

Sango was sitting in the back on her phone. Kagome waved to her, but still kept it moving, not wanting to take too long getting Shippo and herself to their seats. Shippo sat down and stretched his long scrawny legs out in front of him. She noticed he wasn't glammed up this morning. His bun had a few loose hairs, he had on a gray crop top hoodie, some black leggings and a pair of gray fuzzy slippers.

"Kagome, plan my funeral bitch. I'm dying." He exaggerated, throwing his arm over his eyes in despair.

"Shippo shut up. Stop being extra." She told him, looking around as the other students filed their way in at the last possible minute.

"I'm not being extra. Bankotsu not drinking no more for the rest of the year. He fucked me up a wall bitch...a fucking wall!"

"Shhh!" Kagome shushed him as his last comment was more so on the loud side in the quiet classroom.

He took his arm from his eyes, peeking over at her. He sucked his teeth at her. "Don't shush me whore. I don't care who hears me. They not gonna give me no medication to make me shut up."

"Professor lady is here anyway so bequiet." She told him again. He obliged this time, throwing his head down on the desk in the most dramatic fashion possible.

Class went by for the next hour as peacefully as it possibly could. Kagome stayed up and took notes for both her and Shippo for her friend passed out on her after five minutes of the lecture. Once the class was over, everyone had to shake their friends who had fallen asleep sometime through the boring time period, Kagome being one of them. She shook Shippo as hard as she could but the fox demon wouldn't budge. She then smacked the back of his neck, which caused a groan to escape from his lips.

"Shippo, lets go. Class is over." She helped him up out of his seat and up out of the large classroom.

As they exited through the doorway, Shippo put on a pout. "Kagome, I can't do this. I wanna go home."

"You'll be fine Shippo." She patted him on the back, trying to help him some of the way towards the building he needed to go to.

After the two parted ways, Kagome's stomach grumbled and she decided to stop on by the convenience store near the classroom building for a small snack. She had no more classes for the day, so the small walk wouldn't hurt her. She pulled her headphones out of her bag, getting ready to listen to some music but she then felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned to see Sango smiling at her.

"Hey!" She said, giving Sango a tight hug with one arm.

"Hey wassup with Shippo? He seemed like he was in a lot of pain." Sango asked, joining Kagome on her walk.

Kagome waved it off. "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay. He just has to make better life choices. "

Sango looked at Kagome with a weird stare before shrugging it off. "Okay, if you say so. Why don't you ever sit in the back with me?" Sango asked bluntly catching Kagome slightly off guard.

Kagome didn't think much of it since it was something she was used to doing in that class since she had it twice a week with Shippo.

"I mean, it's not on purpose anymore. After we got into it after the party, that's when I just moved away but that's when my friend Shippo came into the picture. So I just sit with him because he's my friend. It's nt like I'm going into class just not wanting to sit next to you. Besides, I think Shippo doesn't really like you that much and I don't want to cause any drama." Kagome explained. She looked over at Sango who didn't appear too satisfied with Kagome's answer.

"So you'd rather stay by him even though you don't even know him like that?" Sango questioned her.

"Well I know him a lot better than I know the new you Sango to be honest. Just because I only known him a few weeks doesn't mean anything. We literally have talked every single day since we met. If I wasn't with Inuyasha or some random, I was with Shippo. People hardly see us not together."

"What do you mean the new me? Are you saying I changed?" She stopped and placed herself in front of Kagome.

Kagome then heaved out a sigh. "Sango, yes. I am. I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm not saying it's a bad thing but it's hard for me to feel close to you when you have grown a lot since the last time we really hung out. I'm not trying to isolate you, but Shippo has proven himself to me more than you have in this same time frame."

"Okay but Kagome, I apologized to you over a week ago and we've texted since then and you've said nothing like this me."

Kagome shrugged. "It's not my place to tell you anything like that when we aren't even that close right now. I know Inuyasha and Shippo way more than I know you-"

"Do you really have to bring him up every single time Kagome?! Like is his dick really that good that he just has you head over heels for him? This was about you and me, and for some reason his name just had to come out of your mouth!" Sango was waving her hands around as she spoke, agitated that once again, the conversation steered towards the one person she could not stand.

Kagome then took a step back from Sango and put her hands up. "Sango, I'm sorry. I like the guy and if that makes your feel some type of way, then we can't be friends. That's that." Kagome bluntly stated. She'd grown exhausted from having these conversations from Sango every single time she saw her.

"Really? So you're choosing a dick over your cousin?" She asked in disbelief.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm choosing people that appear to give a fuck about me because clearly you don't fit in that category. Everything isn't always about you Sango and I'm not gonna live my life censoring myself just because you feel some type of way. I really do wish you had all of this fire in you when Kouga had me outside on the ground about to do lord knows what to me. I didn't know Inuyasha that well but you're making me think I should've listened to him about you."

"That's a low blow right there." Sango grinded out.

"Mhm, I know it is but it's the truth. You make me feel that way and I just can't be around you. I'm not asking you to change for me, I'm telling you I'm done talking to you, and I'm done trying. It's exhausting."

"I'll remember this Kagome."

"Well keep remembering it because it won't change. Have a good day Sango." Kagome turned her back and began walking the other way. Her appetite was now gone and she wanted to do was be somewhere else far away from her cousin.

She walked about half a mile around Campus until she came face to face with a non familiar building. She knew the name of said building only because Inuyasha told her this is where his first class was on Monday at 11:00 AM. She sat on a nearby bench outside of the hall hoping she hadn't missed him. She waited for about five minutes, looking around in all directions. When she couldn't see him anywhere, and noticed the time was already eleven on the dot, she gave up and moved her feet in the direction of her home. As she walked, her phone went off from another notification. This time, it was from twitter.

Over the past week and a half, Kagome had been messaging someone she met through twitter that wanted to be friends. He was super friendly at first but his texts then started to turn flirtatious and even sexual at times. She tried to give him a hint that she wasn't interested but the guy wouldn' take the bait. She opened up his direct message to see another sexual text.

 _' So what's on your body today babe ; ) '_ The message read.

She found him super creepy and contemplated blocking him. If she told him to stop, he would but then he'd continue the same actions the next day. She didn't bother responding, hoping that would give him an even bigger hint that just flat out rejecting him. She tried to keep Shippo's advice in her head about Inuyasha the best she could. Although her and Inuyasha were into each other, there still was nothing solidified between them. That means at any given time, their relationship could take a turn for the worst and there was nothing Kagome could do about it. Having that in mind, she wanted to keep her options open at least, even if one of the options was a long distance relationship. The man on the other end of her phone was beginning to make her regret that decision slowly over time as he persisted to keep up the creepiness.

Someone else she'd been texting since the day prior on and off had been Ryura. Him and her immediately had a connection when they talked the day before. It wasn't enough for Kagome to think it was love at first sight but she could see he was a good person to hold a conversation with. She even found out he was both into astrology and astronomy and had watched a few documentaries here and there surrounding her most favorite topics. They hadn't spoken much through text since they have known each other for a small time but Kagome could tell he'd be an interesting person to keep around just in case Inuyasha didn't work out. Now that Sango was out of her life, she didn't feel guilty for doing it either.

Once she arrived back at her dorm, she took out her phone and noticed that Inuyasha still hadn't texted her back. From what she knew, his Mondays were not as hectic as the rest of his week and he was pretty much on top of his homework. She'd been in class before he had to be at class and she still hadn't heard from him. She threw her bag to the floor, rolling around in bed trying to find position to lay in that wouldn't cause her uterus to scream at her. Kagome played around on her phone for the next hour or more, wasting time away on social media and youtube awaiting a text from Inuyasha. After scrolling pasts the same posts on facebook a dozen times, she had grown inpatient with the dog demon so she sent another texts his way just in case.

 **Kagome:** _Inuyyaaasshhhhaaaaa. I'm bored. Entertain me._

She pressed send and waited for the magic to happen but there were no sparkles or fireworks happening. Just a bunch of guys hitting her up for the next hour afterwards that she didn't care too much for because it wasn't Inuyasha. Giving up on him, she let her eyelids close, falling asleep almost instantly just to be interrupted by a knock on the door. She groaned in annoyance, getting up from her comfortable. She swung the door open to give whoever it was a piece of her mind just to be bombarded with kisses to the face and the smell of chinese food invading her nostrils. Inuyasha kissed every spot on her face before making his last stop on her lips. She kissed back grumpily as his raid of kisses woke her up more roughly than the knock at the door did. She pulled back from the kiss and lightly shoved him away from her.

"Why didn't you respond to my texts?" She asked him.

"Because my dumbass left my phone home. I went from the gym straight to class today and realized I didn't have it on me then so I just assumed you were upset, bought you some food and my presence before I have to get on later my group project meeting. "

Kagome looked him up and down pretending not to believe him but seeing his face made it hard for her to keep the pressing smile off of her face. She let the fuzzy feeling take over her as she melted inside like a bowl of chocolate to his presence. She hugged him around his neck, trying to look up to his tall figure which was not something she'd grown used to. Being the tallest girl in school made it easy for her to see everything but now that she knew men taller than her, her neck was always hurting.

"Stop being so fucking tall!" She complained, teasingly.

Inuyasha couldn't even respond. He took her mouth in for another kiss, kicking the door closed behind him. He knew telling her he cared wouldn't do much for her so he figured showing it would work a lot better in his favor. By how tightly she hugged him compared to all of the other times, he had a good feeling it was working.

Inuyasha rested his back against the wall behind her bed and Kagome nested herself in his lap, finding the fetal position on him made her uterus scream less. Nonetheless, he still rubbed her tummy whenever he could. He had gotten them a meal they could share, mostly getting the fried rice for Kagome. When she opened the door for him, he could hear her stomach grumbling so he was happy that he got a chance to feed her. Soon after she was fed, she tried to stay up but ending up falling asleep in his lap with her phone in her hand.

Her phone buzzed and Inuyasha grabbed it from her quickly, not wanting her to awake from the sudden vibration. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but notice not only the text from a guy asking her if they could hang out later but a familiar twitter name as well. He opened a text from Ryura and responded to it.

 **Ryura:** _Good afternoon cutie, how are ya? In the mood to kick it for dinner today?_

 **Kagome:** _No, fuck off._

As Inuyasha pressed the send button on that, he could feel Kagome getting on him for that later but it was a risk he he was tilling to take. He didn't know the guy so therefore in his mind, Kagome didn't need to know him either.

 _'Fuck she think she doing trying to find someone else? Not on my watch. You not gonna come into my life, got me crushing and shit and think you just gonna leave and be perfect for someone else. Hell no.'_ The half demon thought to himself.

What bothered him the most though were the direct twitter messages from none other than someone he had cut off. He was hoping the messages were from someone with a familiar name but once he opened the profile and saw the picture along with the bio, he knew exactly who it was. He quickly switched back to the conversation and read over it from beginning to end. For the most part, the advances came from him and Kagome was trying to get him to leave her be. His head and his nerves were already tingling from finding Kagome talking to someone else but he couldn't even focus on it due to the fact that he knew the man that was messaging her over twitter and it lit his senses up. He was becoming more furious by the second to the point where he had to leave Kagome be in her room. He couldn't let this one sit. He had to deal with it now.

* * *

Okay so that's that, I reached my 20,000 word goal and that matters a lot to me. Thanks for those that keep up with the blog. For those of you who ask about updates in the reviews, my blog is where I keep everyone posted. Thank you for all the new readers and followers I have for this story. Welcome to the co-ed family.

This is not one of my favorite chapters but it's one of those chapters that are "needed" because it was originally in my layout for the story so it was a hassle to write but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed.

 **CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Sorry for this long awaited chapter but I assure you it will be worth the wait : ) I put my soul into this very emotional chapter so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

His life growing up was a lot harder than most could imagine but he'd never show it. Instead, he wanted to spend his time portraying the strong independent person he'd always dreamed to be. Those nights where he'd look into his small handheld mirror as a child, he would always tell himself to hang on for there would never be another like him to show the world what a true badass looked like. Comprehension and maturity had to come to him quicker than other kids his age because without it, he would have struggled twice as hard. When his parents would panic because he had appeared to run away, he was hiding away in a hidden cavern he crafted into the floorboard to get away from the people he considered monsters. Once he was done with them and high school, he thought he'd never had to use his tactful ways again; that is until now.

Naraku had very little patience for people in the world and he never told a soul why. The two choices always stood as dealing with it or getting out of his way before you're his next target. Kouga and Naraku were not the closest of friends but they had gotten off to a way better start than from when he had met Inuyasha. Now he could hardly stand to be on the same campus as the wolf demon but he had no intentions on transferring schools. This half demon had better plans in mind.

He went to sleep on a good plan and woke up with a better plan one. At first, his intentions were to call every single form of authority on Kouga till he got the man put out but the pettiness in his blood wouldn't allow it. Kouga was having a rough time at the campus and was becoming used to problematic events following him at the tail, waiting for him at every door, and around every corner. For Naraku's plan to ensue, Kouga's lifestyle had to become a little easier to deal with and he knew just how he'd get that to happen.

Rising from his bed, he grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to his job along with an email to his professor telling them that he'd be out sick for the day. This cleared his schedule to give Kouga the best time of his life. He then downloaded a secondary phone number application and created a number for Kouga to text. Once that deed was finished, he strutted out of his room, put his best fake sad face on and knocked on Kouga's door.

The wolf yanked open the wooden door, immediately angered by Naraku's presence in front of him.

"Fuck you want Naraku? Here for another beat down eh?" His morning voice was still strong, and his breath was still on fire but Naraku's held his sad face the best he could.

"Sorry Kouga, I just finished beating my dick not too long ago. Had I known you were offering services, I would have came over here if you catch my drift." Naraku couldn't help himself. Kouga left himself wide open for the play on the words.

"Stop wasting my time faggot. What the fuck do you want?!" Kouga spatted out. His words made Naraku want a rematch but he'd have his revenge in due time. He just had to be patient because he was going to make Kouga regret everything if it was the last thing he did.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I uh, I just came over here to call a truce if that's fine with you?"

Kouga tilted his head in confusion. "Excuse me?" He said, not sure if he heard Naraku correctly. He was two seconds away from slamming the door in his face but he hadn't been expecting this form of encounter.

"I realized that...we have been arguing and fussing...for no reason Kouga. I mean you did allow a stank hoe to touch my stuff and didn't apologize for it but that shouldn't be why we aren't friends anymore. I was more than childish for touching y'all stuff without knowing who touched mine and I am sorry for that and I hope we can move past this." Naraku gave himself an internal round of applause because he didn't even have a script and what came out of his mouth, in his opinion, deserved an Oscar. For a second, Naraku almost believed that he was sorry for all of his petty behavior. Almost.

Kouga stared at him for a while, his eyes curious in judgement. He didn't know Naraku very well but just like everyone else, he was well aware of Naraku's petty nature and the fact that Naraku was not the type to apologize. Because he had never witnessed an empathetic Naraku, the vibe he was getting didn't feel comfortable to him at all. He couldn't bring himself to believe Naraku instantly no matter how convincing his apology seemed. In spite of all of this, he was still willing to give Naraku the opportunity to please his case.

"I don't believe not a word you're saying dude but why the hell should I trust you anyway?"

Naraku held up his phone. "Because I can give you Kagome's new phone number if you apologize for everything and stop calling me that awful slur. It's so unnecessary."

The wolf's eyes went wide. He didn't even know that Kagome went and got a new phone number but it made sense since his number was blocked and he could never reach her through anyone else's phone. Still, as much as it made sense, Naraku's story still wasn't biting him.

"And how would you know all of this Naraku?" Kouga asked, still trying to keep up his stern stance on the situation. Naraku expected him to be like this so he already had his back up story ready to deploy if Kouga wanted to play things out that way.

Naraku cocked his head back, as if he couldn't believe that Kouga didn't understand where he was getting at. "How do I know? I mean, Shippo is her new bestfriend who I am friends with so it was only a matter of time before I got her new number on her new phone that her new boo Inuyasha bought for her so she could get away from you." Naraku turned his head away for extra dramatic effect.

"I have no loyalty to her because we aren't that close so as long as you don't tell her it was me that gave you her number, I'm willing to leave all of our bullshit in the past...deal?" Naraku stuck his hand out which Kouga was hesitant to take.

Naraku did his best not to roll his eyes but he could feel his eyeballs twitching as he wanted to do so because of how long Kouga was staring at him and his hand. "Kouga, I'm being so serious right now. If you don't want to call it a truce, I don't care. I was just trying to look out for you since I know you have been wanting to talk to her. I know you're not a bad guy Kouga and you just want to get a chance to properly apologize to her."

Naraku inwardly grimaced at how hard he was lying through his teeth. He took a glance back at Kouga whose stance was now more relaxed as he stared at the floor. He sucked his lips, biting at the bottom before exhaling out a huge sigh.

"Fine. Truce." He stated.

Naraku smiled, handing over the number to Kouga. "Thanks. I'm in my room if you need me."

Naraku turned on his heel, sticking his tongue out in disgust once his face was out of view from Kouga. As he entered back into his room, he heard his name. Backtracking his steps out of the doorway, he sees Kouga looking his way.

"I do apologize for everything...but don't tell no one I fucking said that!"

Naraku waved his hand at him. "Don't worry. This can be just between us."

' _Oh don't worry Kouga, I won't tell anyone you apologized but I'm going to make you regret calling me that word. That is what everyone will know, just you wait.'_ Naraku thought to himself as he shut his door behind him. He had more preparations to make while he had the free time.

As he is writing down his to-do list for the rest of the week, he then hears shouting coming from the hallway. This made him jump in his skin slightly as he was not used to being the one that wasn't yelling in the place. He stopped writing on the paper, concentrating his sharp hearing to the conversation going on outside his door.

"You're fucking sick Kouga!" Miroku's voice could be heard fussing. Naraku has never heard Miroku upset in his entire year of knowing him so this was something new for him as well as Kouga. He immediately pulled his phone out and pressed record, not wanting to miss anymore of the conversation.

"I'm sick but you're the one that sleeps around more than I do!" Kouga tried to fight back but Miroku clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I don't give a fuck! Stop trying to change the subject! I would never do that to someone who has been my bestfriend for years!"

"You already fucked around with his girl before! What would stop you now!?" Naraku winced at the low blow but he couldn't be mad. Kouga did have a point and it was Naraku's fault that Kouga knew in the first place.

"Stop talking shit about a situation you know nothing about! You don't know the history between Shiori and I or between Inuyasha and me so shut the fuck up!"

Naraku damn near almost fell off the bed. He woke up bright and early to get started on his diabolical plan and instead was met with an early cup of morning tea as he could feel the story getting juicier by the second. He tip toed closer to his door to get a better position to hear everything.

"Doesn't matter! You slept with her!"

"Stop trying to change the subject because the only person I even partially owe an explanation to is Inuyasha! Not your sorry ass!"

"I'm so sorry now but you weren't singing that same tune a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah I wasn't and that clearly was my mistake. Instead of trying to understand Inuyasha better, I was letting you feed me lies and bullshit, and I basically turned on him for you! You don't do anything for me but get me into trouble and expect me to have your back every single time! You're not a friend!"

' _Damn Miroku, you just figuring all of this out now? Calm down Naraku. You almost put up with that bullshit too.'_ Naraku thought.

"I've had your back in way more things than the dog bitch has!"

"I thought you did too but I was wrong. If anyone in this big ass planet should know Inuyasha like the back of their hand, it should have been me. I know why he is how he is and instead of respecting that whether I agreed with it or not, I let my personal emotions get in the way. Inuyasha only wanted the best for me. He never agreed with me fucking bitches raw but instead of disowning me, he would give me a condom every time he saw me and asked me to consider using it. I never used them but it's the thought that counts. That little thing is way more than you ever did!"

"Who was there to help you get Sango back after Inuyasha broke y'all up? Who was there to rub your back when she broke up with your ass again? Who was there to fight that dude off after you accidently spilled a drink on him? Who was there for you when that teacher caught your ass fucking in the bathroom and had to blackmail them to get them not to snitch huh? Not Inuyasha!"

"Bullshit!" Miroku shouted. "Inuyasha gave me advice on how to get Sango back if I wanted to be serious with her. I didn't take it! Inuyasha told me not to cheat on her if I didn't want her to break up with me! I didn't listen! Inuyasha didn't fight that guy because he told me to stop jumping around with the cup in my hand and I didn't listen! Inuyasha told me to stop having public sex if I wasn't going to be careful about it and I didn't listen! His argument to me whenever we got into it has remained the same. He looks out for me before I get myself into bullshit and I don't listen and he can't keep protecting me if I don't even try to listen to him. Instead of seeing things his way, I continued to listen to you when I know how my bestfriend is!"

"And where is your bestfriend now? Not a damn place to be found! He doesn't give a fuck about you! He keeps letting females come in between the two of you!"

"No he didn't, he stopped messing with me because I couldn't see that I was condoning a guy to be an abusive, rapist, misogynistic, cheating asshole! He stopped messing with me furthermore after that because he found out I fucked his girl back in the day while he was with her. Those are all good reasons to stop fucking with someone and I deserved that! What I don't deserve is you being fake to my face so do me a favor and don't talk to me."

A loud slam sounded through the area after Miroku finished talked. Then loud footsteps in the hall stomped through before being followed by another slam. Naraku stopped the recording and put the phone away in his robe pocket. He knew he would need that later on.

* * *

The day went by regular for everyone as the sun stood high in the sky while every so now and then being covered with clouds. That being said, Inuyasha wasn't having the best day. He left his phone home, and after spending time with Kagome, he saw a few things in her phone he would have preferred not to see. Most would have considered the messages harmless but to Inuyasha, he didn't get why she would have two men messaging her phone when he thought of himself to be all the man she needed. To make matters worse, he knew one of the men that was texting her and the guy knew that he had dealings with Kagome. That alone was a death wish for the opposing party.

Inuyasha arrived at the classroom that he knew the guy would be. He took a small peek inside to make sure the man wasn't already sitting down somewhere. The gods were in Inuyasha's favor because he didn't want to have to make a scene in front of everyone. He rested his back against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes piercing at anyone that looked his way. The last thing he needed was useless conversation and flirting from girls he had no interest in sleeping with. The smell of pine forest cologne hit his nose from the right side of him, snapping his attention in that direction to see just the man he wanted. When the two made eyelock, there were no questions asked; Inuyasha led and he followed.

The only place the two had that Inuyasha could get away from cameras just in case he had to get messy was the bathroom. The guy knew this as well; nonetheless, he followed Inuyasha inside. Once the door shut, Inuyasha put his hand up, signaling him to stay where he was at as Inuyasha placed himself on the other side of the bathroom on the wall far away from him.

"I'm only putting myself this far away so I can think if this gets to the point where I wanna hit you." Inuyasha bellowed out.

He nodded. "Understandable."

Inuyasha whipped a strand of hair out of his face, not bothering to blink and keeping his eyes on his target. "Do I even need to explain to you why I'm here?" He asked, the irritation rising in his voice.

He shook his head. "No, I know exactly why I'm here." He responded.

Inuyasha could feel the muscles in his arms tensing up as his body began to feel a little warmer. He was leaning on one foot and had to switch to the other to control his oncoming jittery nerves. "Miroku, if I have to ask you one more fucking question, I swear I am going to go upside your head. Either you talk or get a fist to the face. It's your choice."

Miroku bit the bottom of his lip. He understood his ex-friend's frustration but he himself had trouble finding the words to explain himself. The only thing he could do was tell the truth and hope Inuyasha would believe him. He leaned his body against the sink, looking at Inuyasha with heavy eyes.

"Inuyasha, it looks really bad. Trust me I know. Honestly it's my fault for being so careless these days. I've been just sitting my phone down in random places, not thinking twice about it and you know my dumbass let Kouga in on the password or whatever so he's been using my phone and-"

"Are you really gonna sit here and feed me that bullshit Miroku?" Inuyasha cut him off, staring at him with shuttered eyes.

Miroku threw his hands up in defense, trying to tell the story as clearly as possible. "Inuyasha I know it it sounds fucked up but you have to believe me bro. I already fucked up big time years ago, why would I go behind your back and text Kagome through twitter? I didn't even know she had a twitter! That should be enough evidence for you!"

Inuyasha pushed himself off the wall, unfolding his arms and clasping his hands together. "Miroku, you and Kouga have been in on a lot of shit. For all I know, you got her twitter through him!"

"But I didn't! I swear! Kouga is the only person that knows any of her contacts Inuyasha. I'm telling you the truth! I did not message Kagome! I wasn't the one trying to flirt with her or any of that! I caught the texts today because his dumbass forgot to close the app this time and I saw everything. I didn't even know it was her till I clicked her page!"

Inuyasha threw his hands up his hair turning away from Miroku. He couldn't smell or sense that Miroku was lying but he knew his ex-friend good and well and if it was anything Miroku knew how to do, it was lie till his tongue falls out.

"Oh my GOSH! Miroku what type of fucking joke do you take me for?!" He whipped around, closing the gap by another round of three large steps so fast and closely timed together, it could have been mistaken for a charge.

"I am standing here and I am being so patient with you Miroku! I haven't even grasped the fact that you aren't my friend anymore! Shit, I don't even think about knowing you fucked Shiori behind my back! I've been trying so hard to move on from her and the one girl that has my eye, you're trying so hard to fuck that up for me over a guy that could give less than two fucks about her! Are you serious right now?!" Inuyasha's self control was practically slipping through his fingertips at this point. He was keeping his voice down the best he could but at this point, his frustration had climbed too high and the thought of not yelling went out the window.

Miroku refused to back up or back down. He didn't care if Inuyasha punched him. He refused to feed into the narrative that he was the worst friend to have ever roamed the planet, and he refused to allow Inuyasha to get a confession out of him that didn't exist.

"Inuyasha, I am telling you to your face that I fucked up! I know I did. If I was being that guy and texting Kagome to get back at you, I'd tell you! What sense would it make to lie on Kouga-"

"You don't have common sense Miroku! So stop asking me what would make sense to you because shit just doesn't! It just doesn't!" His eyes had gone as wide as they could go as he grinded those words through his teeth.

That's when Miroku remembered something oddly important. "Wait! I know how I can prove I'm innocent. I was laid up with some girl the other day and after we fucked, she went live on facebook. If the video is still up, you can see I don't have my phone with me and that was one of the times Kouga messaged Kagome!"

"How do I know you're both not in this shit together?" Inuyasha asked, still not believing a word coming out of his mouth.

Miroku took a step back after Inuyasha took another step forward. He was running out of space to move to so he knew he had to make this quick. "Because even when I'm not your friend, I'm still the brother that would not do that shit to you! I can't make you believe me Inuyasha but I am asking you to. Look at the texts! You know I don't text like that. Where were the punchlines? The corny but straightforward flirting? None of it was there and you know me better than anyone!"

Inuyasha's eyes were half closed again, as he stared at him. He slowly paced the room, not taking his eyes off of Miroku. Miroku was making a few valid points but none of them could prove that he wasn't in on a plan. They only proved that Kouga was more likely the person that had Miroku's phone. A moment of silence stood between them. For each second passing, Miroku's stomach twisted several different ways. His nervousness was starting to get to him. He had no idea what Inuyasha was thinking. He could only brace himself. With his hands clenched in fists, he kept them to his sides and held his chin up.

"Well, if you're going to hit me, I deserve it for everything else I did but Inuyasha, I cannot admit to something I didn't do. I didn't text Kagome so do your worst and hit me already." He closed his eyes awaiting any blow to come...but it didn't.

Unbeknownst to Miroku, Inuyasha's heart had been thrown into a ring of fire throughout the entire encounter. Even after the fire had been put out, the beating organ still sunk at the sight of his friend just ready to take a hit from him. Someone who patched him up after all of their fist fights was about to be the subject of his fists and that thought itself made his chest cave in.

Inuyasha didn't lie to Miroku. He hardly gave their situation any thought. Not because the thoughts never tried to cross his mind but because he forced them to go away. He didn't want to entertain the idea that his best friend would do him the way Miroku did. He couldn't accept that he didn't have that one person that always took his side stand against him. Even as he stood face to face with Miroku, he couldn't do all of the things to him that he did to Kouga. He stormed over here with every intention on making it known that he wasn't to be messed with when it comes to Kagome but instead, he was forced to face the thoughts he tried to force out because they all were associated with the person in front of him.

He hunched himself over the sink, taking a deep breath in, holding it, and breathing it out. Once Miroku finally opened his eyes, he could see Inuyasha was trying to control his breathing. He noticed small sweat beads coming down the side of Inuyasha's face and couldn't help himself from grabbing a paper towel and wiping the sweat off.

"You're gonna be okay dude. Maybe we just grew up to be too different? Everything happens for a reason and I don't want you going crazy, stressing over someone that's as unimportant as me. What have I done to deserve you still wanting to be my friend? Not a damn thing. So stop being a bitch about it because the Inuyasha I knew wasn't a bitch and took shit from no one...not even me."

Inuyasha couldn't speak anymore. It was as if his throat closed up on him, and only allowed little room for him to breath with. He kept his eyes tightly closed, afraid of what might happen if he opens them. In this position, it was as if he had no choice but to hear Miroku out, and the weight of his words crushed him a little more inside with each word said.

"I really am sorry Inuyasha. You deserve a better apology after all the shit I did but I really don't know how else to say it. I apologize for everything and I'd hope you'd give me another chance as your friend but I won't ask that of you. Thanks for always looking out for me though through all my dumb shit...I never told you thank you enough as your friend so what's a better time than now."

Inuyasha put his hand up, signaling Miroku to stop talking. "Miroku...just stop. Everything you're saying is just nonsense at this point because it's your fucking fault that you don't know how to treat me as your bestfriend." He pulled himself up from the sink, looking at Miroku whose eyes were almost numb to his spiteful words.

Inuyasha let out a breath that he'd been holding. "Even still, I accept your apology."

Miroku's heart skipped a beat as he heaved a sigh of relief. He even chuckled a bit. He never thought he would hear those words again, especially not at a time like this. "Oh shit dude. You don't get how relieved I am. I mean...wow, just wow. I don't even know what to say."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "You could say you are a piece of shit."

"I am a piece of shit! I will say that a thousand times over if you want me to!" Miroku exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

"Please don't. It'll get on my nerves." Inuyasha said, massaging the side of his temples.

"So...we cool?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha took a step around him. "No, but I don't hate you. Considering everything you did, be lucky that I even feel that way."

Miroku's eyes sunk again at his words but he still kept his head up, appreciative that he was at least forgiven. "Yeah dude, totally get it. You so have a right to feel that way."

Inuyasha opened the door, but before he stepped out, he turned to Miroku to say one last statement.

"Do me a favor though. Go to class, pay attention, and stop looking at girl's asses. Have a good day Miroku." Inuyasha let the door slam behind him leaving the slimmer male inside.

Although a part of him still felt bothered by Miroku and his antics, another piece of him felt relieved from being able to forgive him. It was still a work in progress and he had no clue what would be in the future for the two of them.

Returning back to Kagome's dorm, he was less than surprised to find the tiny adobe still unlocked and his precious Kagome still fast asleep. Although he knew by now she was a heavy sleeper, he still took his time closing and locking the door to avoid any small noises. He still wanted answers about the other man he found in her phone but had zero intentions of waking her up so he took the time to nestle up beside her and rest his eyes till she regained consciousness.

The next hour went by without hardly a sound from Kagome besides her breathing. From time to time, Inuyasha would peek from one eye to be sure his ears weren't deceiving him. After visually seeing her chest heave back and forth, he'd be comfortable enough to close his eyes again. Since he was half demon, sleeping for him was more so a luxury than a necessity. Unfortunately due to him not requiring sleep as much as others, it never took much to wake him up.

He rested his head in his hand as he laid on his side beside her. She'd been facing him the entire time, slowing inching closer every chance she got. His hands itched to grab her but his mind spanked his knuckles at the thought of it. He was still on edge about the man Ryura he'd found texting her. Because of this, his free hand remained at his hip.

As the end of the hour grew near, Kagome became slightly more restless. She had started moaning, and groaning as she rolled about, readjusting herself for a more comfortable position more often. Inuyasha didn't pay her any mind, even after her senseless rolling about landed her up against his chest, grabbing on his shirt. His eyes remained shut even if his ears were tune in for all the commotion but he didn't expect her to start talking in her sleep.

She rolled onto her back, eyes still closed, and arms partially raised above her head. She then proceeded to call his name.

"Inu...yasha.." She grumbled a few times in a low airy voice. His ears twitched at the sound of his name, warranting one of his eyes to open and look at her.

"Yeah...you can put it in..." She said, causing all tires to screech to a halt within the back of Inuyasha's head. He jumped up, sitting up to look down at her. He looked around the room, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head in disbelief and turned back around to face her.

"Kagome stop playing with me. I know you're not sleeping." He said aloud, lying through his teeth. According to his ears, she was still asleep but he had no idea why she'd be talking the way she was.

Then the noises began from her mouth, as she moaned loud enough for his ears to catch it. "Ahh...mmm...no, don't stop..."

Just like that, his mini-me rose from it's grave and started pushing on his pants. He held a hand over his mouth, eyes wide, not believing what he was hearing.

"Mmm...Yes daddy...right there.."

Inuyasha fell backwards off of the bed, letting out a high pitched squeal as he went down. His heart starting knocking on his chest so hard, he would've thought there was a little person inside making themselves known. At a loss for words, he also lost the strength to pick himself back up. His mouth still agape, he was hoping that she'd stop to spare his sex deprived body from anymore torture.

All was quiet in the room for a few minutes and then, Kagome turned herself on her side to face the wall. As her legs rubbed against each other, the smell of her wetness hit his nose. Had he not already had a firm place on the floor, he was sure the combination of everything he was witnessing would have been sure to knock him back down once more. Letting a couple more minutes go by, Inuyasha deemed the spot next to Kagome safe and he took a seat next to her. He began contemplating waking her up but once her phone starting ringing, the choice was made for him.

She started groaning, annoyed by the noise interrupting her slumber. Inuyasha watched as she rolled over with her lids partially opened, using her hand to search around for the phone. He grabbed her phone to hand it to her but saw Ryura's name pop up on the screen as the caller. Not thinking twice about it, he tossed the phone at her and started asking questions.

"Why the fuck is he calling you?" Inuyasha asked her, pointing to the phone.

Kagome picked up the phone, still dazed from her sleep. Inuyasha's question didn't register in her mind nor did his presence as she still picked up the phone and answered it in front of him.

"Yes Ryura?" She answered the phone, plopping her head on the bed and letting the phone sit on her ear.

"Hey, uh. Is everything alright? I texted you a little while ago and you didn't seem too happy."

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't even get you text-hey! Give me my phone back! What are you doing?" Kagome sat up, stretching over Inuyasha trying to get her phone back from him after he snatched it off of her face.

"I just asked you why the fuck is he calling you!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"It doesn't matter why he's calling, it's my phone so give it back! You don't even know him!" Kagome reached as hard as she could but she was no match for Inuyasha flexible arms that could behind his back and around his body at any angle they pleased.

"Clearly you do know him so why the hell is he calling you? You did not know not one person on this campus when you came here but Kouga and Sango. Then you bought some other dude up my place and now there is another guy on the phone so I want to know who the fuck is he?!"

"You're not even my boyfriend so who are you to question me?" Kagome starting snapping back at him. She just woke up and was not in the mood for any of Inuyasha's jealous antics.

Inuyasha on the other hand still kept a straight face, unfazed by her words. "I didn't ask you all that. I asked who the fuck is he to be calling your phone and why?"

"Inuyasha I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Oh really? Alright cool. Let's ask him then." Inuyasha pulled the phone from behind his back and put the end of it next to his mouth so that Ryura could hear him. He also stuck his other hand out to keep Kagome from reaching the phone in his hand.

"Hello, Ryura is it? Why are you calling my girlfriend?" Inuyasha had no problem pulling the same stunts he did when Muso was in her room only weeks ago. If Kagome wanted to act brand new again, he had no issue putting their situation in her face in front of of others so that she had a key reminder of just who she was dealing with.

"Man chill out over there with that. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. I'm not even that interested in her. I'm a friend of her friend Sango and was just looking for someone to chill with. I can go, that's no problem-"

"Fuck you and your lies bitch. I'm a retired manwhore and I've seen and heard everything. You can't feed me the same shit you feed all of these other dudes out here."

"Inuyasha I swear if you don't give me my fucking phone! Ryura you don't have to answer him!" Kagome starting throwing punches at his arm.

Inuyasha gave a gentle shove which to Kagome felt like a harsh push as her back connected with the bed. "Listen Ryura, don't let me catch you talking to her again or there's gonna be issues."

"It's her choice if she wants to talk to me man. Can't get mad at me for that."

"Yes the fuck I can get mad. These are my emotions, and you don't tell me how to feel. I'll deal with her on my own time but I'm giving you your warning to back the fuck off." Inuyasha spat back.

"Whatever man-"

"I didn't tell you you could fucking speak. Goodbye." Inuyasha pressed the end call button and flung her phone halfway across her tiny room.

Kagome lunged at him, but this only turned into him catching her and pinning her under his body with both of her wrists secured in one of his hands. She wriggled herself underneath him, struggling to escape his grasps. In addition to that, she also called him every curse word she could think of while doing so.

"Struggle all you want, I'm not letting up till you tell me out of your mouth who is he to you. I trust that you won't lie to me Kagome."

She was breathing in and out harshly as she started to lose her breath from fighting against him. "Look Inuyasha...He is no one. I literally met him like yesterday. I was only texting him just in case I needed a back up friend. It's not that serious!"

He pulled his head down till he was almost nose to nose with her. He looked intently into her eyes, causing her too try and move her head to avoid his strong gaze. "Kagome, are you telling me that you were going to use him a backup guy in case we don't work out or if I try to play you like Kouga did? Hm? Is that what this is all about?" His tone of voice calmed down as he spoke to her. He couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at her even if he was still a bit agitated.

She pulled both of her lips in, still refusing to look at him. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his lips touch her neck followed by his fingers that grabbed a hold of her chin. He made her look at him so that she could see his face as he talked to her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that Kouga made you feel like you need to have this wall up at all times but look at how far you've come with me. I promise you that I am nothing like who I associated with. I'm not mad but I don't like to share what belongs to me...but you have a point. I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet."

"Yet?" Kagome squinted at him, not sure where he was getting at.

"Yeah, yet. I don't like to share the things I want either and what I want is you. I don't know how much you want me to say it until it actually get through to your head."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I never said I didn't believe you...just didn't know if I could trust you."

Inuyasha chuckled under his breath. "You don't know if you can trust me but you were quite upset at the party the other night when you thought I was tryna get with that girl that was all up on me."

"Because you told me yourself that you used to be a man whore! How am I supposed to know whether or not you're just like Kouga? Because for all I know, you're probably just trying to get in my pants and leave."

Inuyasha let her wrists go but still remained hovered over top of her. "Kagome, technically I've already been in your pants."

"You know what I mean!"

He shrugged in response. "I really don't but okay. If you say so. You're making a big deal about not being my girl but how am I supposed to know you're ready for another relationship or if you'll even say yes? You literally just left the second biggest fuck boy on campus."

Kagome lips locked shut, and her tongue felt trapped in her throat. She hadn't been expecting that question and she hadn't given it that much thought but she couldn't help but think he had a point. She was wondering why he hadn't asked her out but she had no idea if she would tell him yes or if she ready for that step.

Not getting an answer from her was an answer enough for Inuyasha. He'd been doing his best to respect that she would need some time to heal but it seemed as if she had been heading down the same road as him with Miroku. Inuyasha was proud that she had made so much progress so far but anytime she took a step forward, it was as if she would take two steps back almost instantaneously. If he could get to know her more while having her as his girlfriend, he would love to, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that nor did he want to pressure it on her.

He climbed off of her, freeing her waist to move about as he made himself cozy at the edge of her bed with his arms on his knees. She on the other hand remained on her back and threw her hands over her face, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She breathed out.

He turned his head to look at her. "For what?"

"Just...putting all of this on you. I'm fussing at you about your feelings when I don't even have my own together."

He sucked his teeth. "Pfft. You shouldn't be apologizing for that. That's been the least of my concerns. I've dealt with way more emotional people than you. I just don't like random guys messaging you or you talking to them."

She flopped her hands down at her side. "I get that Inuyasha but you're acting like I can't have guy friends."

"First of all, you brought a whole man to my place a few weeks back right after you were laid up with me the night before. You keep thinking that I'm playing you but you haven't found random bitches in my phone."

"No, don't even go there because you damn near slept with that one girl-"

"Why did I know you were gonna bring this up; dammit Kagome, I already told you I stopped at the very beginning because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I already apologized for that and haven't done shit since!"

"Okay but it was still wrong!"

"I didn't say it wasn't! I'm saying I haven't been showing you any signs that I'm playing you but you keep thinking that!"

"Okay but that one girl was proof enough for me to keep my distance!"

"If you wanna keep your distance, then I can leave! I have no problem doing that Kagome and you know I don't!" He screamed at her.

"Okay then fucking leave then!" She shouted back.

He didn't say another word, he stood up and marched his body to the door, swinging it open at full force just to be met with Kagome's body running in front of him and her hands shoving him back into the room. She slammed the door behind her, and started pointing her finger in his face.

"So you're really just gonna up and leave?! Just like that?!" She hollered.

"Yes the fuck I am! I can't make you think differently of me Kagome! Clearly you just need some time by yourself-"

"No the hell I don't! Don't tell me what I need!" She leaned her neck up as far as she could go, getting in his face as much as she could.

"You NEED to get out of my face because I already told you I'm leaving!"

"No you're not! You're gonna stay here and talk since you wanted to do all of that fussing at me earlier!"

"You said you want to keep your distance so I'm making that distance for you Kagome so move and let me go."

"No! Why are you always trying to turn these arguments on me?!"

"I didn't do shit! I just repeated what you said! Urgh! I don't know what you want from me!"

The heated verbal disagreement between the two became so loud, that Kagome's neighbor decided to shout through the door at them.

"Some people around here are trying to nap losers so shut up or I'm calling the cops!" Kikyo's loud mouth yelled.

Kagome switched around on her heel, and yanked open the door. "Mind your fucking business bitch before I beat-BITCH!"

Kikyo's fist collided with Kagome's chin almost as fast as Kagome opened the door. Being slightly shorter than her, gave her an uppercutting advantage but Kagome was never the type to take being hit in the face so lightly. Inuyasha was still in the headspace of arguing with Kagome that his reaction time to pulling the two women apart did not come out fast enough. One second, Kagome was being decked in the chin by Kikyo and the next second included Kagome's fist collided with Kikyo's dome so hard she fell to the left side of the door from Inuyasha's view. He shot across the room, trying to get a grip on Kagome between the flurry of fists and nails being thrown.

"Hey! Everyone chill out!" Inuyasha tried to defuse the situation. As much as he enjoyed watching Kikyo get pummeled in the face, he didn't want to risk Kagome getting caught or Kikyo accidently leaving a mark on her pretty face. He's seen Kikyo fight before and her last resort was always her freshly done nails.

Because of Kikyo wailing arms, it was difficult for Kagome to get a good swing on her face so the most she could do was give Kikyo the worst headache ever by banging her as many times as she could in the head. For the few seconds they were engaged with each other, it was enough to agitate Kagome as Kikyo hands and nails kept mushing her face back as Kikyo desperately tried to get a grip on Kagome's hair. Kagome inwardly thanked her past self for putting her hair up. When she could finally get a clear shot to her face, she landed it and was yanked back with great force as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her back into the room, locking the door behind him.

Kagome, not satisfied by how fast the fight had ended, launched herself at Inuyasha, trying to rush past him. Unfortunately, his demon strength tossed her like a barbie doll back onto the bed.

"Kagome chill!" He grabbed her by the wrists and held her down once more.

"Why do I always have to be the one to calm down?!" She yelled, still struggling underneath him.

"Because we're not finished talking yet and I'm not about to let you go to jail over that bitch.'

"Oh my gosh! Whatever Inuyasha..." She looked away from him, not wanting to hear anything else.

Figuring that her place was probably not the best place to be to talk everything out, Inuyasha released her wrists and told her to pack an overnight bag.

"Just pack some clothes really quick. We can go to my place and talk everything else out."

He mentally prepared himself for Kagome to fuss back at him but she listened without another word. Granted, she did yank each of her drawers out to get what she needed to place inside of her book bag but her lips were tucked shut. After she deemed herself ready, she slammed open her door, letting Inuyasha let himself out as she gave him her key.

Once at the car, Inuyasha opened her door for her to get in as usual before letting himself in and starting the car up. During the ride, neither spoke or looked at each other. The short-lived ride ended within a few minutes, and Kagome was the first to exit herself from the car, not bothering to hold the elevator for him when she arrived inside. When Inuyasha caught up to her at the door, he unlocked the door, allowing her to go first. She headed straight for her old room where Inuyasha had already put away all of the stuff he had bought for her.

She threw herself on the bed, landing back first. As she stared at the familiar ceiling above her, she felt the bed sink at the side of her feet. The ride had calmed her slightly but she couldn't stand to look at him still. He grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of it. Planting a kiss on her hand, he leaned over her face.

"I'm sorry for taking your phone like that." He apologized.

"Mhm." Kagome responded, eyes avoiding his.

Inuyasha could never get enough of those light brown eyes of her, no matter how many times she tried to keep them from him. Being this close to her face again brought him more peace this time around. While in the car, he found himself struggling to remember what they had been arguing about but the strain on his heart when his brain reminded him that Kagome was possibly thinking of talking to another guy and leaving him would bring him back down to earth. Although he wanted to take things further, he realized as time went on how more likely it was for the two of them to not work out. Knowing that, he still couldn't bring himself to stay away from her.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked, breathing over her lips waiting for her permission.

She didn't respond for a few seconds but after puffing out a helpless breath of air, she pecked him on the lips with her eyes closed. Inuyasha didn't let her pull away; he kept his lips on hers, kissing her over and over again until her could feel her lips swell up inside of his mouth as he occasionally suckled on her lower lip. Saddened by his inner thoughts, he still felt warmth from seeing how it was just as hard for her to stray from him.

The chills he felt all over his body whenever he saw her had him addicted, but the heat whenever she let him get close was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had held himself back for so long that he had forgotten just how passionately he could care for a girl and how full it made him feel inside. Even if Kagome didn't work, he couldn't see himself running from these emotions anymore. Shiori had left him scared but it was about time he took his mother's advice and moved on. No more did he had to put himself in pointless relationships to prove he could move on. Kagome was the perfect chance for him to feel it himself.

Inuyasha wasn't done with her but he didn't want to overstay his welcome on her lips before she became even more angry with him. He pulled off of her, staring into her with half-lidded eyes with his. Her lids slowly opened, looking back into his eyes momentarily before pulling him into her again, this time for a much more heated kiss. She then took control of the kiss, flipping the two of them over so that she'd be the one straddled over his groin.

Enjoying her small surge of dominance, Inuyasha helped himself to copping a feel on her lower backside tills his hands wandered to her ass, giving it a light squeeze here and there. Each time he gripped onto her, he was met with a sultry moan from her. Hearing her make these sounds for him gave him more confidence to explore more regions with his hands. Letting his hand up for a second, he brought it back down, smacking her on the ass one good time to receive a grind.

The two became so engrossed in one another, that Kagome's vibrating phone wasn't enough for them to pull apart. The phone continued to vibrate for several minutes before finally stopping. As addicting as Inuyasha's thick lips were, Kagome had other ideas in mind for him.

* * *

Scrolling through youtube channels on his laptop, Shippo found himself home alone sitting up in bed with nothing to do but eat and enjoy someone he's subscribed to. The only issue with that would be he had been subscribed to over one-thousand people so the selection choice consisted of a huge variety. He had been texting and calling Kagome to come over and keep him company but she wasn't answering her phone. Judging by how much she used it whenever he was around, he could only assume she had found another boy toy to play with or Inuyasha was keeping her busy. He was more likely to believe the second choice over the first one since Kagome was not the best at playing the hoe game.

After another stressful night of sex with his aggressively kinky boyfriend, Shippo couldn't help but stray from the thought of another round with Bankotsu. As attractive as he found him, sex wasn't the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his relationship. The small trips to go out to eat every now and then were sweet gestures but Shippo's inner self wanted more. For once he wanted to go out without having to promise sex at the end of the night, he wanted to be able to sit through a movie without getting his dick sucked or his boyfriend wanting head before bed, and he definitely wanted to be able to hold hands without his ass being the next thing to be squeezed in public moments later.

As much as he loved sex with Bankotsu, he wanted to be more intimate and the sexual activity was getting in the way of that. Sitting in bed all day from a bad back due to Bankotsu being more aggressive than usual left him alone with a lot of thinking to do. Due to being so deep in thought, majority of the videos on youtube he would have normally found interesting weren't making him feel appeased in any sort of way. Giving up, he shut the laptop and pushed it away from and decided to just lay there and indulge in his strawberry ice cream. That's when a knock sounded from the door.

"Who is it?" Shippo yelled out from the bed but no one answered. He tried a second time and still nothing, He shrugged it off as someone knocking on the wrong door and continued to eat away at his creamy goodness. Then the door creaked open, drawing all of Shippo's attention to the now open and unlocked door when he was sure he Bankotsu locked the door for him earlier.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Shippo tried calling out once more. He couldn't smell or hear anyone which made the situation a lot more creepier. Being a demon, he could hold his own against a human but being a fox demon, he was sort of at the bottom of the food chain when it came to demons. That didn't mean he didn't know how to fight them off if need be.

Groaning in annoyance, he threw his blanket off of his lap to get out of bed just to see the door close shut in his face. He sat still momentarily trying to feel for a heavy breeze that could've caused the door to open and shut like that but after a few minutes, he could only feel the bare minimum A/C that the school provided which was not strong enough to draft the door close.

"Okay bitch, I don't do ghosts so can we like not do this please? I have no problem leaving so just let it be known. I am not the white bitches in the horror movies. You can have this stupid room, just let me know." Shippo started speaking a loud, looking around the room.

After ten minutes of silence went by, Shippo's ice cream was starting to melt so he got comfortable in his bed again hoping whoever was messing with him understood his offer. If it was one thing he did not like to mess with was the afterlife. Shiori was heavily into the paranormal and would always bring bad karma their way with certain spirits she contacted. After having a fork thrown at him from an empty hallway, he stayed away from her whenever she wanted to bother the spirits.

He checked his phone to see if Kagome had messaged him back but the only notification he had was from his boyfriend.

Bun-Bun: Hey cutie, will be home soon. Want anything to eat while I'm out?

The notification was from over twenty minutes ago but he was just receiving the notification. He had no idea why but hoped it had nothing to do with the creepy door opening and closing on him. Just as he was about to respond, the door opened but with a person in it this time. Bankotsu emerged from the doorway with a pizza box in his hand and his book bag in the other. He closed the door with his foot and threw his bag on the floor. He greeted Shippo with a peck to the lips.

"Hey babe." Shippo said, his tiredness showing in his voice.

Bankotsu sat the pizza box on the bed as he sat beside Shippo. "What's wrong? You seem off. Everything okay?" He asked.

Shippo had been trying to reach Kagome because he had no idea on if he should bring up his concerns to Bankotsu or wait on it. He didn't want to word anything wrong to make himself look selfish and was looking to Kagome for support. Although he was slightly shaken up from the locked door unlocking itself, his fear of Bankotsu's reactions to his feelings made him tremble ten times worse inside. Bankotsu was not an angry person when it came to Shippo. If anything, it was Shippo that was always the angry one to over react to anything Bankotsu had to tell him but as of lately, their arguments have always been initiated by Bankotsu thinking Shippo was getting attention from elsewhere. Even if his outbursts were never as bad as Shippo's, his explosive tantrums were always sudden and never ended as quickly as their regular petty fights.

Shippo nodded his head. "Yeah, I-I'm good. Don't worry about it." Shippo tried to reassure him but Bankotsu wasn't buying it.

Grabbing Shippo's cheeks in his hands, he kissed Shippo on the forehead and the nose before looking at him. "We don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. I brought you your favorite pizza. Let's just eat for now and I'll rub your back down as an apology for fucking up your back. Sounds good?" He gave Shippo his signature side smile, the same one he knew he couldn't resist.

Giving in, Shippo leaned against Bankotsu's chest as the larger male fed him chicken and pineapple slices of pizza. As they had small talk over food, Shippo's heart fluttered at how long Bankotsu had gone without touching him sexually or making a perverted joke. It felt different but it was a good kind of different for the fox demon. It was a taste of what he knew he wanted but it only made one thing for sure with him. He knew he would have to swallow his fear and have a real talk with Bankotsu about what he wanted but for now, he was comfortable with Bankotsu just wanting to hear about his day.

* * *

Somehow, their heated encounter moved from Kagome's old room to Inuyasha's room with Kagome resting and Inuyasha rubbed her tummy. As hot and bothered her time of the month made her, it could never distract her enough from her cramps. After being interrupted by Shippo calling multiple times, she grabbed his hands and tugged him all the way into his room where she planned to give him the best handjob he ever had but mother nature had other plans. Sensing her pain, Inuyasha offered to sooth her the best he could and who was she to turn down a nice tummy rub from him.

"Ya know Kagome, I swear you have broken so many of my rules already." Inuyasha said, trying to start a conversation that he had been wanting to have for a while.

"Oh yeah, and what would those rules be?"

"Well," He started. "For one, I don't fuss with girls that don't belong to me. If a girl I messed with gets to that point, that's normally where I cut her off and move onto the next one. Then I look back on everything and I always find myself still talking to you." He explained to her.

She smiled at his words but she could see where he was coming from. "Well when I think about it, I used to be the same way. If someone told younger me I'd be here now fussing with someone I'm not technically dating, I'd tell them to shutup and stop lying to me."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here because...no I shouldn't say that." Inuyasha attempted to back track but Kagome was curious on what he had to say.

"No, keep going." She encouraged him.

"Eh, I mean just after seeing how Kouga was treating you. I really don't know if you would have met someone to help protect you from him. I can't say whether or not you would've stayed if he would have beat you still but it's just more so, there are so many people here that turn a blind eye to shit like that. Most people say just leave but that shit doesn't work with stalkers. There is no such thing as just leave with men like that and a lot of people can't comprehend that and would rather tell you it's your fault for staying."

His words hit Kagome home. She did her best not to think about Kouga but she'd be lying if she said he never crossed her mind at all. There would be times she'd think about what he would have done to her and how far she'd let it go. She didn't know anyone on campus besides her piece of shit cousin Sango, and the only person she considered a friend is the person she met through Inuyasha but had she not given him a chance, Kouga wouldn't have given her the chance to even have a friend. Even while with Inuyasha, he still found his ways to pop up. Although happy, she was finally able to find her sense of self, it would be a while before she found her inner peace.

"Thanks for saying that...It's really crazy because had you not been so overbearing an protective, even though you didn't know me like that, had you not done any of it, I would still be in such a fucked up situation...Really….thanks for that."

Inuyasha could only shrug, trying to fight off the blush coming to his face. "I mean I just have a different respect for women these days. I learned that staying silent does more harm than good when the abuser is the one in control. Honestly, I've been a lot happier since I stopped playing girls. Being honest just deleted so much bullshit from my life."

"Well honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah, I guess-"

 _Wrist so icy, wonder why she like me, bitch I'm drownin'_

 _In water, I just bought a Cuban, dipped it in a fountain_

 _Every where that I go it's a light show, I'm surrounded_

 _Bust down, bust down, bust down, bust down, bust down, bitch I'm drownin'_

Inuyasha's phone rung from his pocket. He grabbed it to see none other than his brother calling. Answering it, he held the phone to his mouth.

"Yes bitch?"

"Hello to you too Inuyasha. How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked but Inuyasha could hear through his sarcasm. Even still, he decided to play along.

"Oh I've been great. Would have been even better if you are your wife wouldn't have made dinner so fucking awkward." He responded back, not holding his tongue.

"Don't even get me started on her. She's been just as snappy at home too. I tried talking to her but she doesn't want to talk. As far as I am concerned, I cannot make a stubborn mule walk so I'd rather look for interest elsewhere."

Catching his drift, Inuyasha squined his eyes at his phone. "Don't tell me you're trying to cheat on your wife Sesshomaru."

"Of course not Inuyasha. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you but I am planning on filing for a divorce soon."

"What?! Why? Kagura was so nice when I met her and she stuck with you through all of your bullshit."

"There is a lot you don't know about Inuyasha. Maybe in due time, I will tell you these details but for now, the timing just isn't right but I have no intention on staying where I am unwanted nor in a place that I have no desire to be either. If Kagura wants to distance herself, that is her decision and I will respect it."

Inuyasha could only shake his head. "Sesshomaru, I don't think that's how marriage works. You can't just leave when you're mad. Try to at least get counseling or work something out. You know Kagura only gets that mad when she really cares about something."

"I don't need a lecture Inuyasha. I will not force or drag my supposed wife somewhere she doesn't want to be."

"Just talk to her Sesshomaru."

"No, but speaking of talking, that's what I called you for. I spoke to mother."

Kagome could see the expression on Inuyasha's face fall. Shortly after he got up from the bed and went into the hallway closing the door behind him. In the hallway, Inuyasha let Sesshomaru finish what he was saying.

"She is refusing to talk or acknowledge Inutaisho's existence. I called to ask if she was okay and all she could tell me was how much she enjoyed being a single mother."

"And what did you say?"

"I asked her what did she mean and she told me that she's sorry we never got to find out who our real dad is and hopefully one day he comes around. I think she's losing it Inuyasha and I'm canceling all of my meetings tomorrow to fly out and make sure she is alright."

"That doesn't sound like our mom. Normally she just tells us to stay out of grown people business...even though you're already like over thirty and shit."

"I get that Inuyasha. That is why I am concerned. I also have been trying to reach Inutaisho to ask the bastard what did he do or say to her and he hasn't been answering neither my texts or calls and as of earlier today, his phone has been going straight to voicemail."

Inuyasha leaned his frame against the wall, running his hands through his hair. "What? So what the fuck could he be up to."

"I don't know but that's why I will be there tomorrow. She sounds way too ecstatic for a wife that's just found out her husband has not only been cheating on her but has conceived a child with another woman."

"Yeah, call me and let me know what happens."

"Will do. I will talk to you soon brother."

"Yeah, later."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, gripping onto the device tightly. He hated that it had to be his mom of all women going through something so emotionally traumatizing but there wasn't much he could do from his college campus. He could only pray for her healing. Entering the room again, Kagome was turned over on her side. As Inuyasha approached the bed to lay beside her, he noticed a small red dot on the back of her long floral dress. There hadn't been any red decorations so he could only guess where the spot came from. The major question now was how could he tell her.

' _Dammit, I always get placed in the most weird situations man...'_ The half demon thought to himself.

Not wanting to embarrass her, he jetted over to her room to grab a pair of the boy short panties he bought her. While he was at it, when he came back into the room he fetched a pair of his lose t-shirts and basketball shorts. Kagome was busy texting away on her phone when Inuyasha came from behind her. He didn't know if he was going about the situation the right way so he could only take a deep breath and hope for the best.

"Kagome, love." He cooed her, nuzzling against her neck.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She answered his, singing his name.

"I think there's...uh...blood on the back of your dress-"

Inuyasha's ears were not prepared for the screech that escaped her lips. The deafening squeal left his ears flat against his head, trying to protect whatever was left from his eardrum.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" She panicked, jumping up from Inuyasha's bed immediately checking to make sure she didn't bleed through on his sheets. Lucky for her, it had only been enough to lightly stain her dress. Her face was already red in embarrassment that a guy just saw blood on her clothing.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You don't have to be sorry. I just went and got you some clean clothes so you can soak your dress to stop the blood from staining it." He rushed to interrupt her, holding out the clothes in his hands as his offering. She put a hand to her chest shock as she was at a loss for words.

The gesture was sweet and thought of off the top of his head. Even though her nerves still twisted at the fact that he found her with a blood spot on her dress, she was happy he wasn't disgusted by it. She went around the bed and jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight sqeeze.

"Thank you so so so much." She thanked him, giving him a peck on the cheek. She took the clothes along with her overnight bag so that she could change.

Inuyasha's ears were still ringing but he still thanked the heavens that she didn't take his gesture the wrong way. He plopped his body backwards on the bed and waited for her return. As many of his clothes he let her wear, he was surprised it wasn't time for him to do laundry yet.

When she came back, she laid her body on top of his as she cradled her head in his neck. The fresh clothes felt so nice to move in and she wasn't restricted in leg movement because the dress was gone and the shorts were on. Inuyasha rested a hand on her back, holding her close to him.

"You're so weird Inuyasha." Kagome said, warranting a confused look from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so...different. It bothers me sometimes because its just something I'm not used to."

"Yeah, a lot of girls that have been treated like shit their whole relationship say that to nice guys but if you feel this way now, you'd be way more uncomfortable if I made you my girlfriend."

"How so?" She asked.

Inuyasha hesitated to answer, not really sure how to answer the question. To his best observation, he was normally the more clingy person in all of his relationships except for the one with Shiori. If he made someone his girlfriend, he couldn't help but want to be around her all the time. Unfortunately, it's led to the downfall of most of his relationships since his tendency to care a lot was over bearing to most. Even though Kagome wore herself like an open book half of the time, he couldn't tell if she'd be into someone that's clingy but he was more than eager to find out.

"Well...how about this. I'd rather show you than tell you."

His words almost put a stop to Kagome's heart. She laid still, not even budging her lungs to breathe momentarily.

"Wait...you aren't asking what I think you're asking...are you?" Anxiety fills her nerves as she wasn't prepared for his answer.

He chuckled at her response. "Put it this way. No I'm not asking what you think I'm asking...for now at least. What I am asking though is for you to give me one week of being your boyfriend on one condition."

He took a pause, not helping the rapid beating heart inside Kagome's chest. She could hardly bare the suspense. "And that condition is?" She hurried him.

"If you don't like me as a boyfriend, cool. You can leave me and I won't bother you...but...if you do like me as a boyfriend, I get to ask you to be my girlfriend and you have to say yes."

She held her head up to look at him, not even trying to hide the wide spread smile across her face. "Woah there...so you mean to tell me you're not going to ask me out unless I like you as my boyfriend? Are you different in a relationship or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know my dear. You're just gonna have to trust me and see."

"Hmph...well Inuyasha. Fine, but I must let you know my birthday is coming up soon so it's going to take a lot to impress me because it's smack dab in the middle of mid-terms."

He cocked his head to the side giving her his most playful smirk. "I don't see anything in life as a challenge, only opportunity and your birthday is probably the most perfect thing that could come along with me being your boyfriend."

"We'll see Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure to believe him or not but his mindset fascinated her. She could have a boyfriend without the commitment of being a girlfriend. It was definitely something she'd never heard of but with Inuyasha, she was sure it would be interesting.

The two talked until Inuyasha wanted to take a nap. He told Kagome to wake him if she got hungry before he got under the covers and laid flat on his stomach. Kagome rested beside him busying herself on her phone. That's when she remembered she was texting Shippo. She opened his message conversation bar to see a dozen missed texts but the most recent was the most violent.

Shippo: BITCH! I have been fucking calling you! Why you not answering?

She didn't even respond; she left the room and took the call into her old room. As soon as the dial tone stopped, Shippo started yelling but Kagome could hear in his voice that he was crying and shaking.

"Kagome! Bitch! Why haven't you been answering the phone like I have been trying to call you!" He screamed from the other end.

Kagome could hear beeping cars in the background which confused her even more. The last she'd heard from him, he'd been in bed with back pains. "I know, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She skipped straight to the point.

"I'm fucking done Kagome like I can't do this shit no more. I can't, I really can't!"

"Can't do what?" She continued on trying to get him to talk but he was still gasping and crying through his words.

"That fucking bitch Bankotsu got me FUCKED up Kagome! I'm not the one, two or three to be fucked with and I am so fucking upset that he would even fucking do me like this! I have done so much for that dirty, crusty, musty ass, bitch ass, dumbass son of a bitch!" Swear words were flying out of his mouth left and right. Kagome still had no idea what happened but it sounded bad.

"Shippo, I want to help. What's wrong? Just tell me."

"He told me Kagome...oh my gosh, it's so hard for me to even talk right now! We was chilling...a-and he just up and confessed to me that he had been messaging his ex over the past few days like what type of shit is that Kagome?! Then he really tried to play me Kagome! He fucking TRIED me talkin' bout some 'she manipulated me into talking to her' like boy if you don't get your fucking dumb ass out of my face with that dumb shit!" As he ranted on, Kagome could still hear the sound of cars making her twice as concerned.

"That's so messed up. Where are you now?" She asked, hoping he was nearby so that he could come over. Although it was sunny with clouds earlier on in the day, the sky appeared as if it could rain at any moment as the moon drew closer to it's rising time.

"I fucking left! It's his fucking dorm anyway. I'm just walking anywhere right now because I don't even want to go back to that hellhole I walked into the first day I got down here. How fucking dumb does someone have to be to not know you're not supposed to text your ex while you're in a relationship?! Then he had the nerve to tell her he missed her! I don't give a fuck if the bitch was suicidal! Tell her you got a new bae and she can get the fuck on off that bridge if she want to!"

Kagome flinched at Shippo's harsh words. Even though they weren't directed to her, she could feel the animosity seeping through his tongue.

"Shippo, you shouldn't talk like that over suicidal people. I get she is his ex and he shouldn't have texted her but maybe he didn't want her to die because of him-"

"Whose side are you on here?! Just because she's suicidal does not mean she can do whatever the hell she wants!"

"What if Bankotsu was the only person that could make her want to live?"

"Then oh the fuck well, she should've had a talk with Jesus instead of my boyfriend! He's not obligated to make her want to live, the fuck! Either way, he had no business texting back! Bitch should've been blocked from the jump! His bitch ass keeps fucking calling me like I'm supposed to answer the phone like no bitch, you fucked up! I'm second to no one in my relationships and if he has a problem with that, then he can go!"

"Well, are you close by? I'll be at Inuyasha's place tonight so I can give you my dorm room key and you can stay there if you want."

"Thanks Kagome but I don't even know. I'm just so fucking agitated, I can't even think straight-BITCH stop fucking following me! Bye Bankotsu! Bye Bankotsu! Fuck you and that raggedy ass piece of shit you drive! Get the fuck out of my face!...I swear if you come near me-bitch! I will smack your ass into next week if you keep on fucking playing with me!"

Kagome could lightly hear Bankotsu yelling in the background but it was hard to make out over the sound of everything else going on around them. The only person she could hear clearly was Shippo himself but that was only because he was the louder of the two.

"If you care so much about that bitch, then go back to her and leave me alone with your fake gay ass! Probably not even bisexual! You probably was just using me for sex this whole time huh?! You been using me for sex this whole time huh?! Answer the motherfucking question!"

Unsure whether to hang up or not, Kagome just held her phone away from her ear since Shippo's tone of voice was enough to be considered speaker phone. She could barely hear Bankotsu shouting he was sorry but Shippo was not trying to hear it. From her point of view, the communication in Shippo's relationship was awful and most likely the source of all their problems but she could only base it off of the only two arguments she had seen them in. Neither was trying to hear what the other had to say and that's why neither of them were getting anywhere.

"Fuck you and go back to the car! While you at it, go fuck a bitch too since you think you such a fucking pimp bitch!….Hello?" The fox demon said, returning to the phone.

"Yeah? I'm here. You alright?"

"I'm peachy! Just fucking great! I'm walking towards ya place because I really cannot stand to see him anymore tonight. I already told him leave me the fuck alone and imma need him to get that I don't want to be around him right now."

Not thinking twice about it, Kagome offered her opinion on the matter. "Shippo, I really think you two should just calm down first and then talk things out."

"What is there to talk about Kagome? He was texting his ex that he missed her! Even if he only did it to stop her from killing herself, I don't fucking care! If he really gave a fuck about her killing herself, he would've got her address and sent a got damn cop over there to evaluate her hoe ass but no! What did he do? He kept texting her like he wanted her back so she can have his brick body ass. Fuck the both of them!"

"You're only saying all of this because you're mad Shippo. Bankotsu, from what I've seen and what you've told me, seems like a sweetheart and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you so I really think you should at least hear what he has to say when you're calm."

"Fuck no! I'll see you when I get there because this bitch is still calling me and I'm tired of him calling my shit."

Kagome was about to tell him bye but Shippo hung up the phone before she could. Shaking her head, she stretch out her legs on the bed, taking the whole situation in. The last thing she expected was for Shippo and Bankotsu to get into at the same time her and Inuyasha had gone at it. She could hardly remember what her and Inuyasha were fussing about.

' _Oh yeah...that boy...Shit! There's no way I can text him now...Not even sure if I should tell him sorry before Inuyasha finds out and gets pissed that I apologized for him...ugh! I don't know.'_ Her thoughts ran rapid but her vibrating phone brought her out of it. She checked her glowing screen, expecting a text from Shippo but it was from Naraku instead. Her eyes went wide as she had to double take what she just read on the screen. Not sure how to respond to it or how to feel about it, she closed it out, deciding to wait for Shippo to arrive before she responded.

Once there was a knock on her door, she rushed to it to find a moderately soaked fox demon at her door. She stepped aside to let him, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you need a towel or something?" She asked but he only shook his head.

"No. I'll be okay. I'm not staying long. I just wanted to get away from the ass Bankotsu because he kept trying to fucking follow me." Shippo took a seat in their longest couch.

Sitting across from him, Kagome observed his demeanor. His shoulders were heavily slouched and his eyes were a lot more still and dim.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Eh...like shit honestly. I really wanted to hit him so bad but I didn't have it in me. Like how can somebody be so bluntly disrespectful and expect the other person to be upset?"

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I definitely get it. I still think you should talk to him though."

"I'll talk to him when he gets common sense back in his body."

Shippo had screamed so much that his voice had become hoarse. He barely had any energy left to give the situation anymore of his time.

"It's fucking crazy Kagome because I was legit going to talk to him about us having too much sex or whatever and he turns and does this shit to me. I must have the word doormat on my fucking head or some shit. Maybe that's why he thought it was cool"

Kagome didn't have much to say so she let him vent as much as he wanted. She still kept in mind what she wanted to talk to him about but kept her thoughts at a minimum so she wouldn't be pressured to interrupt him.

"I should have learned from Shiori honestly because homegirl used to deal with some of the same shit before she found out Inuyasha was cheating on her."

Kagome's eyes could have popped out of her head. She snapped her head in the direction of Inuyasha's room. From what she had been told, Shiori was off limits to talk about but here Shippo was emotionally drained, and talking about her as if Inuyasha's room wasn't a few feet away. Not to mention, Inuyasha's ears could hear a spoon drop from miles away.

"Girl, fuck Inuyasha. Shiori was my bestfriend way before she was his sex toy girlfriend. Right now, fuck everyone's feelings because I really could care less."

Kagome crissed crossed her legs on the couch, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of another argument involving Inuyasha.

Shippo rest his head in the palm of his hand, resting his eyes for a bit. "It's so crazy thinking about everything. She was me before I was me. She's the reason why I am who I am today. I used to have such low self-esteem, I used to let dudes treat me any old type of way and she was the girl that used to handle herself in the most respectful ways possible. She was unapologetic about who she was I admired that so much. That's why I refuse to let any guy disrespect me now."

"Are you guys not friends anymore?" Once she asked the question, she realized how prying it sounded and immediately regretted asking.

Shippo only shrugged his shoulders. "I mean...I don't know. It's hard to talk about it because around the time her and Inuyasha's relationship got really bad, she just cut me off like I wasn't shit. She just became so focused on chasing Inuyasha after he broke up with her that she forgot who was there for her through all of his bullshit...regardless though, even though she did me dirty, that was still my bitch. She just lost herself in all the drama and didn't know how to come back from it."

"Oh, sorry for asking. I didn't know it was so touchy for you."

Shippo shook his head, opening his tired eyes again. "No, you're fine. It's not hard for me to talk about her per say, just more so our falling out. We had some bomb ass times together girl. I really wish she was still around because I feel like y'all would have gotten along so well. She was so much fun to be around, she would have all the connections to the dudes but still kept a low profile in real life so that when bitches tried her, they would always get snatched without expecting it."

Kagome gave him the smallest smile she could muster in the depressing conversation. "I mean, even if she was cool, I don't think she'd be okay with me dating her ex."

"Oh shit, true. I don't know though. She was never stingy with me when it came to guys she dated. She would always tell me she didn't care as long as I was happy and safe. I mean, I wasn't a hoe back in the day so that could have been why she said that but who knows. I think there was only one guy she never told me about and oh my gosh Kagome. I don't thinks she ever told me about him because she was embarrassed."

"Of who?"

"The guy girl! Like, there was this one guy who she used to fuck with real heavy when she was younger. Not literally but you get what I mean. It was to the point where no matter how much time they spent apart, they'd always end up back together at some point unofficially. It was sad though because he never wanted to ask her out and the times he did, she said no because she still thought he wasn't ready and it was just a mess. I honestly don't even know why she got so pissy with Inuyasha for cheating like she wasn't only with him to make that dude jealous. It's not Inuyasha's fault she got caught up and forgot the mission. That's the only reason why I forgave Inuyasha for treating her how he did."

Kagome felt bad for getting to know more about Inuyasha's personal life through Shippo, but she couldn't help it. The tea he was serving her was too good to pass up.

"Wait, so she didn't like Inuyasha."

"Shippo poked his lips out at her jokingly. "Girl fuck no. I mean, at least not initially. He was just really good eye candy to her, she was single, going through a drought of guys at the time, and the guy she was madly in love with didn't want to man up for her so she talked to Inuyasha to pass the time. It was so funny because he thought she was so sweet and innocent and she played his ass like a stack of cards for the longest time. He really thought it was him that brought out those sides of her like I laugh at that shit to this day."

Kagome, leaning forward, was getting into the story so much that her eyes refused to blink so her ears could focus on Shippo's words. She couldn't believe that the Inuyasha she knew was the same Inuyasha in the story.

Shippo chuckled at her facial expression. "But yeah, she did start to like him a couple months into the relationship or whatever. She started calling him daddy, he was buying her stuff left and right like he was her daddy and she was having such a good ass time that she forgot the dude she liked was the reason why she even jumped into the relationship. She wanted to show him that she couldn't wait forever and it worked halfway. They fucked here and there and I think she also messed around with other dudes while she was with him but that guy was the only one she confirmed with me. She just never gave me a direct no for the other guys."

"Wait, so who cheated first?"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders ever harder this time. "Girl I don't know! That's why I got mad at her when she called me crying talking about some she found out he was cheating on her for real. Then she got mad at me because I wasn't being understanding. I told her that I thought Inuyasha was wrong and I still think he was but I can't hold it all the way against him because I knew her intentions and actions weren't all the way genuine either."

"Inuyasha knew all of this?" Kagome asked, wanting to know more.

"No. He had no idea, and still doesn't to this day I don't think, that Shiori was playing him just as much as he played her. My friend was a bad bitch. She knew how these dudes worked but I think once she started liking him for real, her conscious started to bother her. When she was ready to take him seriously and move on, she found out he cheated too and it was too much for her I guess. She was so strong up until all that and it's like she just fell apart."

Kagome looked down in her lap. "I'm sorry to hear all that..."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. Inuyasha learned from it and now he's captain save a hoe at all times so some good came out of that tragic situation."

"Well..." Kagome started. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't really talk to any of my old friends either. Most of them cut me off for no reason or they just didn't like that I spent more time with Kouga than them.

"So Kouga really was your first boyfriend?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

Kagome nodded with a sly smirk on her face. "Yeah technically but he was not the first toy. I used to have flirt buddies here and there before I met him."

"Ooohh, Kagome was a hoe."

"Shut up, no I wasn't. Anyway, I did want to show you something."

Kagome pulled out her phone, getting up from her spot on the couch and moving closer to Shippo. She pulled up Naraku's text and showed him the screen. Shippo's grass green eyes scanned over the text, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't sure what Naraku meant by the text but knowing the man, Shippo knew Naraku was up to something and it was most likely petty.

"I don't know Kagome but if I were you, I'd leave it alone. Naraku is going to do what he wants regardless."

"But...what did he even mean by that? Did him and Kouga get into it again or something?" Kagome didn't know Naraku very well and although she nor him owed loyalty to one-another, she couldn't help but feel twisted inside by his words.

"I'm telling you girl, just leave it be because being on Naraku's shit list is the last place you want to be. Like don't even worry about that. What I want to know is why is your birthday coming up and you didn't tell me bitch? How old will you be?" Shippo changed the subject.

Kagome had to think for a second, remembering her age. "I will be eighteen finally. My birthday is late as hell."

"What?! You've been real life seventeen this whole time?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just tell people I'm eighteen already because I hate having the conversation about my birthday being so late."

"Well now I need to make some calls then."

"What do you mean?"

Shippo had a gleam in his eye, and a toothy grin on his face. Bankotsu was the farthest from his mind at this point, Kagome's birthday was coming up and he planned to give her the celebration he never had.

"Oh don't worry about it. It will be the biggest surprise ever though. Just wait on it."

* * *

Finally T_T 😭 I extended the layout because it was too short but then writing out this last scene took me forever. I'm really happy with this chapter because I got to write out things that I've been wanting to write out for a while. This chapter is the pre-game to the big chapter 21. There is alot to look forward to in the next chapter so please do look to it and check out the blog if you're interested in knowing what's up next. Thank you guys for reading and following this story still and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. I've been gone for a while and for those that follow my blog, you know I already explained why and thanks for understanding. Those of you that also follow me on the blog know that this wasn't supposed to be the entire update but I cut a chunk out to give to you guys tonight. A lot of filler content (actually all) has been inspired by stories I've heard from friends so I do hope you at least enjoy this because trust me you're in for quite a few surprises this shachapter. Kagome's party is coming soon lovelies ~~~

Thanks for all the support guys and I am officially back ^_^ I will be doing review replies for both this chapter and the upcoming chapter so feel free to speak now or forever hold your piece until next time.

* * *

Fixing her hair into a messy bun to get herself through another long day of classes, Kagome rushed through the process using as many bobbypins that she could find lying about inside her overnight bag. After her blaring alarm echoed through Inuyasha's enlarged master bedroom, Kagome jumped out of her sleep to not only her phone being on the other side of the bed forcing her to move but Inuyasha was gone as well. Having no idea where he was woke her up quicker than her alarm did as she scanned around the room looking to see if he had left a note but her eyes spotted nothing. When she opened her phone after snoozing her alarm, she found a text from half demon himself.

 **Inuyasha:** _Good morning love, I hope my girlfriend slept well ; ) I'm in the gym again this morning so don't wait around for me. I've been slacking and I refuse to go back to the skinny mess I used to be. I left some money in the kitchen for you just in case you wanted to get breakfast or something. I'll see you later. Let me know when you get to school._

Being called his girlfriend was enough to make her heart swoon but it made realization for her kick in more than anything. Inuyasha was dead serious about his words and intentions and she had no idea how to feel about it. He already told her he'd ask her out at the end of the week if she liked what she saw. So far, she was appreciating every thing her eyes had seen.

Once she finished freshening up in the bathroom and dealing with mother nature's gift, she threw on her black and white floral romper that she had packed to wear for the day. The spare key was sitting besides the money Inuyasha had left on the counter. Grabbing both items, she left out the door, dialing her best friend as she exited the building.

"Yas bitch?" Shippo answered tiredly from the other end.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Kagome asked. Shippo had stayed the night at her place since he had broken up with Bankotsu the night prior. Although he had himself together once he saw her last night, she had no idea how he coped throughout the night.

"I'm okay I guess. That bitch won't stop calling me or texting me though so I think I might have to block him."

Kagome began her small journey towards campus, walking down the long strip of stores and outlets. Traffic was beginning to pickup so she thanked heavens that Inuyasha allowed her to walk to school this morning.

"Shippo, you know it's okay to feel bad right? You don't have to act like you don't miss him or that you're not hurt. It's okay." Kagome had just gone through a breakup herself. She understood the pain he was feeling but she didn't know why he wasn't allowing himself to feel it.

"No fuck him! I'm not gonna shed another fucking tear for that bitch! He can go back to his ex just like he wanted with his fake gay ass!"

"So you don't feel anything?"

"No Kagome. FUCK him. I'm not the same weak bitch I used to be and for a second I was contemplating going back to some of my old ways because I trusted him that much but nah, he showed me why I need to remain the tough hard ass I am today. I can't believe for a second I even questioned what Shiori told me for that hoe."

Kagome could only shake her head. She didn't want to pressure Shippo anymore but she couldn't help but worry for his inner sanity. Keeping emotions pent in for so long would only lead to disaster sooner or later.

"No offense Kagome, but I'm not you. I can't give sympathy to a no good as loser. I will put myself through hell and back before I show weakness to a bottom of the barrel ass bitch like him. You're so much nicer and sweeter Kagome and people take advantage of that shit. That's why I tell you watch yourself around Inuyasha because as much as might have seemed like he changed, you just never know girl."

"Yeah, I know. He really does seem genuine but I guess you could never be too sure." It pained Kagome to think that way of Inuyasha but her brain had to keep tabs on her heart. It was more realistic to think that way even if it made her feel bad.

"I really did think Bankotsu for a long time that Bankotsu just needed the right person to bring certain things out of him and I thought I was the one but clearly he has too much of a soft spot for the bitch. Did I tell you that's the same girl that has come in between a lot of his relationships and she is always there in between them? He was fucking around with her before him and I became official. That should've been sigh number one for me not to trust his ass but I gave him the benefit of the doubt just because me and him weren't dating at the time."

"Wait, he told you that?" It was an interesting fact to know but it didn't surprise Kagome at all.

"Yeah, he wanted to get all secrets out of the way before dating me so there wouldn't be any surprises or something like that. Point is, the bitch clearly can't stay away from that hoe so I just need to exit the situation. I don't wanna be with him anymore Kagome."

"Well no offense to you Shippo, but I think you're not being honest with yourself?" Kagome's words slipped out but she couldn't help it. She wanted Shippo to get better but he wouldn't unless he addressed the problem.

"How the fuck am I lying?"

"Because you're hurt Shippo! You wouldn't be this mad if you weren't! Just let yourself cry or feel something because it's not helping that you aren't."

"I'm not hurt Kagome. I don't give a fuck about him or the cum bucket he went back to. Fuck him, fuck his momma, fuck his car that I keyed since he wanted to play me, fuck his dog, and fuck his dead ass grandma while we at it because I don't give a fuck about anything that has to do with him! Do you get it now?! I'm over him and everything that bitch lives for."

Kagome held a hand over her chest. She knew he was upset but she had no idea about the extent it went to; nonetheless, it further proved how right she was about him being hurt more than anything. The only thing she could do was wait until he was ready to talk.

"I'm really sorry Shippo. I just hope that you two will at least be able to move past this and be cordial. I wouldn't want there to be any hatred between the two of you."

"Nope fuck him."

Kagome's walk lasted another ten minutes before she was where she needed to be. The phone call with Shippo hardly went anywhere as he was so upset with Bankotsu that all he could think about was the bad things he wanted to do to get back at the man. He told Kagome that he didn't feel like going to class today so it was pointless to try and meet up with him. Surprisingly enough, she was still able to convince him to meet up with her for lunch just to get him out of her small room for a little while.

Taking mostly general educations courses for her first year of school, Kagome decided to keep her worst subjects on Tuesdays and Thursdays. To start off her mornings, algebra was the first class she had to attend to. She was decent at it in highschool but could never remember the harder equations. The teacher she had liked to focus mostly on classwork but would begin the lesson by going over homework, and then transitioning into the lesson for the day. When Kagome received her homework back, she wasn't surprised to see a whopping forty-percent on the top of the page.

Paying close attention to the professor as she went over some of the questions, Kagome found herself almost confused as to how she could make so many simple mistakes on a ten question homework assignment. Sneaking her phone under the table, she decided to text Inuyasha as her mind couldn't take the beating she was giving herself for getting so many questions wrong.

 **Kagome:** _I'm in class now_ 😟

Just as before, since he had his phone on him, he texted right back.

 **Inuyasha:** _What's wrong my dear?_

Completely giving up on the lesson at the moment, she focused herself on the conversation her and Inuyasha were having.

 **Kagome:** _I hate math so much. I fucking suck at it and if I get one more bad grade in this class, I'd have to pass the hell out of the midterm to get myself back in a safe spot._

As she waited for a text back from him, she noticed that she hadn't changed the name of contact in her phone yet. She had a few pictures of him that she'd managed to sneak in so she used the most recent one of him sleeping and renamed his contact to "Boo Thang."

 **Boo Thang:** _Well why didn't you tell me you were having issues? You're talking to the nerd/jock of his entire highschool career right here. I led the fuck out of the math_ _and the track_ _team all the way to international victory. I was the shit and still am_ 😂 _...Don't ask me anything about history though. I suck at that shit._ 😐

His words didn't move her at all. In fact, they made her heart sink twice as fast. Everyone around her seemed to be good at the subject but her.

 **Kagome:** _I'm pretty sure if the tutors couldn't fix me, neither can you. I think I'm just destined to fail at this…_

 **Boo Thang:** _Don't say that. I'll help you. Miroku used to be ass at it too till I helped him. When is your mid-term?_

 **Kagome:** _Beginning of November. It's the last one I have to take. I really don't get how you could help me. So many people have tried…_

 **Boo Thang:** _Trust me, I'll have you all trained by then_ 😉

Kagome cocked her head at his response. Knowing Inuyasha, he was suggesting something sexual but she could only assume.

 **Kagome:** _I doubt it_ 😒 _but you can try. Just try and keep your hands to yourself K?_

 **Boo Thang:** _No promises. With a face like that and an ass that big, how could I resist you_ ❤ _? Not to mention how well your pussy screams for me when I'm down there. It's no wonder I can't help myself. Love_ 😍

 **Kagome:** _Im getting sick of you sexting me in class_ 😒

 **Boo Thang:** _You not gone stop me tho lol you know you love it_ 😜😝

 **Kagome:** _That all may be true but still. I'm supposed to be paying attention. Not texting or sexting you_

No matter when she talked to him, Inuyasha had an awful habit of turning harmless flirting into full blown sexual conversations. It baffled Kagome as to why it still surprised her as if she this wasn't how she met Inuyasha. He's hardly changed but she couldn't say the same for herself. When dating Kouga, sexting was always something Kouga had to egg on because it made Kagome nervous. Now, she found pleasure just in showing him that she could think just as nasty as he could but even the joy in that wasn't enough to beat the way he talked to her. Kagome never thought she would be into someone like Inuyasha but here she was playing along right with and she was enjoying every second of it.

 **Boo Thang:** _Kagome my dear, your period is the only thing stopping me from seeing you when you get out of class._

Completely ignoring the work her professor handed out, she kept on messaging Inuyasha. Another thing she appreciated about the teacher was that finishing the classwork wasn't necessary and could be turned in later as homework. For that reason, she busied herself with the man texting her phone.

 **Kagome:** _And just why can't you come see me?_

The next set of texts came separate.

 **Boo Thang:** _Because I want to throw your ass into the nearest closet and finger fuck you until you can't hold yourself back from screaming anymore._ 👅👅💦

 **Boo Thang:** _I want you to beg me to stop because you're afraid we'll get caught but everytime I try to pull out, you pull me closer_

 **Boo Thang:** _And then I want you to go to your next class dazed trying to keep yourself together as you think about everything my hands just did to your body_

Reading his text messages, the scenario became vividly clear in her mind as his words shook through her body. If only she wasn't on her period, she would have been told him to make his way on over.

 **Kagome:** _Well too bad, so sad sunshine. I'm bleeding._ 🙅

 **Boo Thang:** _Love. I am nasty okay? I've fucked a few girls on their periods before. Whatever bleeding you have going on down there does not scare me at all. I'm just respecting that you'd probably prefer not to be played with during such a sensitive time._ 😌

Her hand flew over her chest, not expecting what he just said. She knew his was nasty but she hadn't been expecting that. Knowing he wasn't scared of the boundaries a woman's menstrual period was supposed to possess made her all the more worried about how he'd touch her when she was around.

 **Kagome:** _Omg, gross!_ 😨😖

 **Boo Thang:** _You say that now till one night, you're body's begging for me and you're bleeding. It's okay. Just know that I'll be a question away from giving you whatever your heart desires when you're ready._ 😌

 **Kagome:** _I don't think I'd ever want that._ 😣

 **Boo Thang:** _A lot of girls used to say they don't want their ass eaten but look at them now...that's one thing I won't do though so don't ask for that. I'll give you everything else lol_ 😂

 **Kagome:** _You're making me question just how much you've done with women…_ 😒

 **Boo Thang:** _Would you believe me if I told you not everything? Lol. I wanted to save some firsts for my next girlfriend. I just kept the hoe shit to a minimum_

 **Kagome:** _Like what?_

She didn't believe him but she couldn't expect what he was about to tell her next.

 **Boo Thang:** _I've never made love to a girl before._

Had she not have been in class, she would have busted out laughing. That line sounded so fake coming from someone like Inuyasha, she had no idea why he expected her to believe a players line like that.

 **Kagome:** _Oh that's funny_ 😂😭 _thanks for sharing the joke. You don't have to try and play me Inuyasha. I'm not dumb._

 **Boo Thang:** 😑 _I'm fucking serious. I don't make love to girls. I fuck them, long and hard. I've never seen the point in the making love bullshit. When I'm horny, I don't wanna be in love. I wanna be inside a vagina._ _I don't care if it's my face, hands, or dick. I wanna be inside vagina damit_ 😭

 **Kagome:** _So why would you want to "make love" if you don't believe in it sir?_

 **Boo Thang:** _Miroku told me it's nice to have it every once in a while and it gives a different vibe than regular sex. I told him if I ever got another real girlfriend, I'd do it. Ever since, I've wanted to try it_ _to see what the fuck is so special about it but no girl has been able to make me love them yet so…_

 **Kagome:** _Damn, so you don't love me? I'm hurt lol_ 😭

 **Boo Thang:** _Well do you love me?_

She took a small pause, thinking of what he asked her. She was crushing hard but she wasn't entirely sure if she could say her feelings went that far.

 **Kagome:** _It's a secret_ 😉

 **Boo Thang:** _Okay then, well imma keep how I feel a secret too since you wanna be childish_ 😐

 **Kagome:** _Ugh, rud_ _e_ 😒

 **Boo Thang:** _but i'm cute though. Girls like cute rude guys. That's how the movies always end up_

 **Kagome:** _Well the movies lied to you sir_

 **Boo Thang:** _Damn...does the porn lie too? Do girls really not like getting their pussies rubbed like turntables?_

 **Kagome:** _Fuck no_ 😭 _lmao, I hope you don't do that_

 **Boo Thang:** _You're saying that like I haven't gone down on you before...multiple times….stupid ass...but you my stupid ass_ 😘

Kagome rolled her eyes at the text but continued on texting him for the remainder of class. Once her break period had arrived, she packed up what was now to be her homework inside of her bag. She was sure she missed a lot by not paying attention in class but was almost just as sure that had she paid attention, she would still leave class just as clueless. She headed towards the food court to meet up with Shippo for a small meal hoping that the fox demon would actually show up.

Once inside the large dining hall, she navigated herself through the light traffic of people, checking around to see if there was anything in particular she'd be in the mood for. Just as she read the sign for Panda Express, her phone vibrated with a text from Shippo

 **Shippo:** _Where yous at? I'm by Mcdonalds._

She let him know that she was by Panda Express and was preparing to order. When she turned around to see if she could get a glimpse of where he was, she saw him walking towards her. His ponytail was sloppier than usual and the skin on his face appeared dry. He was consistently wiping his eyes as if there was something in them.

"Hey you okay?" She asked as he stood beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good. I didn't wash my face this morning so there is a bunch of crust in my eyes." He told her.

"Well, today is your lucky day! I'll treat you to some food if you'd like any?"

Shippo slowly turned his head towards her, holding back a giggle. He wouldn't admit it but Kagome's energy was contagious and it made him feel warm inside.

"Now bitch, you know I'm not gonna turn down some free food."

"Exactly! So get whatever you want." If it was one thing that made her feel better after her breakup, it was free food. The least she thought she could do for him until he was ready to come to his senses was console him with the best gift of all, a full stomach.

"Damn, where your mom work at? You out here just buying a bitch Panda Express and shit."

"Well she works at a non-profit hospital but this money in fact came from Inuyasha. My mom gave me like a thousand dollars for food to last me until I see her for christmas so I'm good but if I don't have to spend it, I won't." She explained.

Shippo folded his arms, leaning on his hip. "You're so lucky. I wished my parents liked me like that but they homophobic as hell so now I gotta use these sugar daddies any way I can."

Kagome paid for their food and found them a bar table to sit at. After the two were well adjusted in the high bar stools, Shippo brought up Bankotsu again.

"Okay," He started, brushing a strand of his hair to the side. "So I know I was really pissed off this morning but I did my best to calm down like you asked and I was going through snapchat and I see this..."

He gave Kagome his phone, letting her see the video that was on the screen. The caption said "When you living life stress free" as the video behind it was of him kissing up on a girl's neck with a cigarette in his hand. Her mouth flew open as her eyes stretched for a second to make sure that was she thought she was seeing is what she was actually seeing.

Shippo shook his head. "And that's not all girl..."

He proceeded to show her the rest of his snaps which included him being laid up with a bunch of girls but none could have prepared Kagome for the most recent one. Bankotsu was next to a guy who had been smoking a blunt beside him. The caption this time was "When they call you fake gay like Bisexuality isn't a thing #YesILikeBoth" as Bankotsu himself kissed the boy beside him. Kagome handed Shippo his phone back and busied her hands with bringing food to her mouth as she couldn't find herself to speak words out of it.

Shippo's hardened exterior seemed to have evaporated in a matter of seconds. His tightened facial features fell and the scowl on his face transformed into a saddened expression.

"You don't get how frustrating this is Kagome...Like I literally haven dozens of calls and texts from him last night but all of these snaps are from last night around the same time. Why he tryna make it seem like he just dumped me to the curve when I left him?"

Shippo was hardly touching his food. He held his face in one hand while the other replayed the snaps over and over again. The amount of disbelief he felt was like no other.

"And then he wanna be shady and bring up the fake gay thing. He knew what I meant because I even explained myself afterwards. I never said he wasn't bisexual but I don't think he likes boys as much as he likes girls and I meant that. I really think he be putting up a front. That kiss he did in the snap wasn't even real. I've kissed this man for several months, I know how he kisses and that's far from it."

"So, are you saying his kisses with you were real?" Kagome didn't mean to pick at his words but her curiosity was never the type to sleep.

"I question that now but compared to what I just saw, I know he was faking it."

"Well if you ask me, I think he is doing it just to make you jealous."

"Oh Kagome, that's a no brainer. If I show you all of these texts and voicemails he left me around the same time he made those snaps, you'd see even better but I'm going to spare your time on that one."

Kagome put her fork down to wipe her mouth. "Well let me ask you this then. Have you ever thought that maybe you were an exception to his rule? Like say he doesn't like guys like you said but found you so amazing that he was willing to put aside his sexuality to be with you?"

Shippo looked around in the air momentarily before harshly shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I still would call him fake gay, and fake bisexual. I don't think I could be with someone that doesn't like men. Even if they were willing to do all that for me, it would make me uncomfortable knowing that I am not the sex you're physically attracted to. It would end up the same. I would still leave him."

She gave him a small smile, the best she could muster up at the moment. "I actually find the idea quite romantic. Willing to give up something so big like sexuality to be with someone, I think that would make an awesome narrative for a story or something. I don't know, that's just me I guess being a sucker for cheesy love stories. It's so weird, I like reading love stories but if someone puts on a romance movie, I get so angry. I hate romance movies!"

She had tried to steer the conversation out of the direction it was heading and her ears were happy to hear Shippo take the bait.

"That's because in books, they can take their time and have you get to know a lot more about the situation as opposed to what a one to two hour movie does. Honestly, I fucking think it's because we get to imagine and fill in blanks and shit for stuff when we reading but on the screen we can't do that. We gotta sit back and listen to this bullshit the screenwriters feed us and we hate it." As Shippo's talked more, he was finally beginning to eat his food.

"Ohh, this is good! I haven't had Panda Express in so long. I remember one of my old ignorant friends took me here for the first time on my birthday because it was asian food and he assumed because I'm asian or whatever that I was gonna like the food. Dumb on his part but the food was popping so I let his stupid comments slide that one time. I had to let him know eventually that even though my background is Japanese, I don't speak a lick of it because I was actually born here. I'm American as fuck."

"Now Shippo, you know not everyone can comprehend common sense. It's crazy that you bring that up because I think I told you already, my birthday is coming up and I am free-"

"Oh bitch! It's gonna be so lit! I didn't forget! I have a few things put together, and you are gonna LOVE it!"

She crossed her arms. "Now Shippo, please nothing big? I really don't wanna do much. A small dinner would be fine or something."

The fox waved her off but agreed with her just to calm her nerves. "Fine, I won't do the most but I will find an alternative way to do the most."

"Oh my gosh, you are urky!"

He stuck his tongue out. "I know bitch!"

Kagome sat aside her finished food, proceeding to sip on her sprite. "Yeah, I don't want to get caught up in my birthday because mid terms are coming up and I've been doing so horrible in Algebra and whatnot. I need to study and get back on top of my homework."

"I need to too. You're not the only one. I have a few things I need to do today so we can study tomorrow if you want to."

"Like a little group study? That would help a lot. It might keep me focused since I can't do that for shit when it comes to math."

"Who you telling? That's not my strong suit either so please don't come to me with questions."

Just as the two were parting ways, Shippo's phone dinged with messages coming in from Bankotsu. This time around, instead of reading and ignoring them, he simply went straight to sliding the messages off his screen and ignoring them. He hugged Kagome goodbye and headed back to her room. On her way out of the dining area, Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around to find Ryura looking her in her face with an amused look in his eyes.

"Crazy that I run into you on a day like this. How are ya?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Kagome's eyes wondered, trying to find anything but him to look at. Their last encounter had not been the most pleasant one and she could hardly hold back the embarrassment she felt for everything that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"I'm great, just heading to my next class is all. Ya know, the time is going and whatnot and I should really be on my way so I will see you around-"

"Kagome, chill. It's okay." He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going anywhere. "I'm not angry or anything. I just wanted to let you know I'm good and don't feel bad for what happened."

Her heart was racing and she could hardly pay attention to what he was saying. All she could think about was how she wanted to be anywhere in the world but there at the moment.

"Ryura, no it's not. Look, the guy wasn't my boyfriend or anything like that at the time so don't worry about him. I really really really am sorry for everything. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, it's just I guess I wasn't clear about certain things...I don't know." She had been wanting to apologize but didn't want Inuyasha to think that she was trying to play him either. After the event with Muso and the situation with Ryura, Kagome was surprised Inuyasha was even still pursuing her. She could only imagine how he would feel had he found out about the man that she was using for much as she fussed at Inuyasha for seeming like the player, she could see clear as day that she wasn't presenting herself in the best lighting either.

"No need for it Kagome. I know when to back off but if I only get to talk to you when I run into you, I might as well let you know that you look good today. I really hope someone does this beautiful face of yours justice." He slid a finger across the side of her face, looking her up and down.

She slid backwards, stumbling slightly as she forgot there was a staircase behind her. Catching her footing, she cleared her throat and bid the man farewell.

"Well uh, it was nice talking but I really have to go. Thanks for being understanding Ryura...I'll see you around...maybe. Bye!" She jetted out as fast as she could without making herself look too obvious that she was running away from him. The last thing she needed was the scent of his fingers to be on her whenever she saw Inuyasha again.

' _If I'm gonna let him play boyfriend to me, I might as well at least try to be faithful.'_

As the day passed by, Kagome kept her phone in her pocket waiting for a text back from Inuyasha but it never came. As the evening rolled in and she was making her way back to her dorm, she decided to text him again to see if she could reach him.

 **Kagome:** _Hellooo? Are you ignoring me :(_

Surprisingly enough, he texted her right back.

 **Boo Thang:** _Never that love, just was busy with a few things today. How was your day?_

 **Kagome:** _Good, a little slow but it was alright I guess._

 **Boo Thang:** _I'm happy to hear. Quick question though. Know it may seem random but how would you like to do a photoshoot with me this thurday?_

Phone in her hands, she stopped in her tracks, reading over the message once more. She recalled Inuyasha telling her that he liked to take pictures but never explaining the extent of his abilities.

 **Kagome:** _Like a real one? I mean, I don't kow. Why me though? I'm sure there's plenty of cuter girls here on campus._

 **Boo Thang:** _But if I have a girlfriend, why would I want to have an intimate photoshoot with them Kagome? You're all I've been wanting to take pictures of. Just haven't gotten around to doing it._

As she approached her building, she remember that she had given Shippo her key. She internally thanks the heavens that Shippo decided to stay home because she had no other way in. On the other hand, she wasn't necessarily complaining if she had to stay the night with Inuyasha either.

 **Kagome:** _Intimate? What are you getting at Inuyasha?_

 **Boo Thang:** _Oh nothing, It's just that I wanna be a bit...unprofessional for this photoshoot. Can't do that with a random girl ya know. Please Kagome? I promise I'll make it worth your while. I've give you all the candy and cake you want._

' _He's really bribing me with sweets like I'm some dumb girl that's just gonna accept that? Because that's exactly what my dumbass is gonna do.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Kagome:** _Fine. But only because you asked so nicely._

 **Boo Thang:** _Can't wait_

Kagome knocked on her door, yelling for Shippo to let her in. Seconds later, the door was opened with a disheveled looking Shippo behind it. He fell back onto the bed once he unlocked the door for her, burying his face into the pillow. Kagome sat her stuff down beside her dresser, and plugging her phone into the charger.

"Hey, everything okay?" She asked, concerned.

He mumbled through the pillow. "Mhm, yeah. Just been sleeping the bullshit away."

Kagome puffed out a sigh. "Yeah, I hear that. I mean, I have some good news if you wanna hear it but you sound like you're down."

"Mm mm, I'm okay. Wassup?"

"Well, Inuyasha asked me to do a photoshoot with him this Thursday. I knew he liked to take pictures and stuff but I didn't know he liked to do it like that ya know what I mean?"

Shippo picked his head up from the pillow to look at her. "Girl you know Inuyasha weird. He like all the shit you don't expect him to like. I thought he was gonna be some painter or musician or some shit. Whole time, he just takes pictures and buy clothes to take pictures."

She kicked her shoes off and sat beside Shippo's feet. "Well, I don't think it's weird. I know Kouga was into sports and music so Inuyasha for me is a breath of fresh air."

"I'm getting real sick of all these fuckboys on this got damn campus-"

 _ **Knock Knock**_

A light knock sounded through Kagome's door, interrupting Shippo mid-sentence. The two students looked at each other in confusion as neither of the two had been expecting anyone. Kagome took the initiative to walk to the door and look through the peephole.

"Is that Bankotsu? If it is, tell that bitch go home and leave me alone." Shippo said.

Kagome only shook her head as Shippo watched her unlock the door. As the door swung open, a man with a bouquet of flowers stood at the door.

"Uh...Hi." Kagome mumbled.

The man in front of her bowed. "Good evening. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a nod. "Yeah, that's me." She slowly breathed out.

The mean pulled the plastic from over the flowers, presenting them to her. "Well then, these are for you m'am." He said, handing her the large bouquet of yellow roses.

Kagome had to use both of her arms to grab hold of the bouquet. She thanked the man before shutting the door. When she turned around, Shippo was on the bed with a tightened smile on his face.

"What?" She blurted out.

Shippo jumped out of his spot on the bed to sit up and face her. "Now bitch, who sent them flowers? And don't lie to me."

She rolled her eyes, resting the flowers down on top of her dresser. There was a tag attached to a string around the stem of the roses. Kagome picked it up to see the familiar name and note written.

"Well if you must know, it says 'I'm probably gonna get in trouble for spending more money on you that's not mine but it's okay because you're worth every penny – Inuyasha.' and there's a little heart drawn here too."

Shippo crossed his arms over his shoulders and fell back. "I'm dead bitch. Inuyasha sending flowers now? Y'all haven't fucked yet? Why he so pressed?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Why don't you look so happy to get flowers?" Shippo sassed back.

Kagome looked up, thinking about the question momentarily before shrugging her shoulder. "I don't know. It's just I've never gotten flowers before. It feels weird like I don't know how to react to it. I am happy he got them for me, I just need a bit of time to process it I guess."

"Hoe you're weird."

"Oh shutup Shippo." She left Shippo alone while she went to shower with the thought of the flowers on her mind.

* * *

As the sun began it's exit for the day, Inuyasha arrived home after taking a small jog around the neighborhood. Just as he was entering his complex, his phone received a notification letting Inuyasha know that the flowers he ordered had been delivered to Kagome. He wanted to deliver them personally but found himself caught up in another group project that had to be tended immediately. The meeting between him and the other students had gotten a little heated after he expressed his feelings about being assigned most of the work just because he understood the class more than they did. He could admit that he probably came off more aggressive than he should have but that's what the jog was for; to work off some of the extra tension he had built up after a long day.

Right on the dot just as he expected after the transaction for the flowers had gone through, Sesshomaru was calling his phone as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha sung into the phone, pretending he didn't know why his brother was calling.

"Why do I have monitor your purchases now more than I did when you were a lot younger?" He cut straight to the point, not baiting into Inuyasha's melody.

Still, Inuyasha was going to stick to his clueless mindset as long as he could. "I don't know what you're talking about Sesshomaru. I've never asked you to monitor the money you give me."

"Cut the bullshit Inuyasha. I cut down your allowance as a punishment at first and even with the little you have now, you're just blowing it left and right. The only time I expect a dent in your account is when you're going shopping. Now I look and I see all types of withdrawals, department stores, candy shops, restaurants, and now even a little floral shop? You are a college student, how are you blowing a thousand dollars in a week? I would love to know."

Inuyasha knew this phone call would be coming, he just had no idea when or how upset Sesshomaru would be. As much as he liked to spoil Inuyasha, he had no interest in letting Inuyasha be irresponsible with the money he did spoil him with.

"Well, it's no point in lying to you. Ever since I've been hanging out with Kagome, I kinda just don't care how much I spend sometimes. Literally price tags go over my head now. I hardly even look at em." Inuyasha confessed. He wasn't unhappy or ashamed of himself. In fact, he preferred to spend the money on someone else rather than himself anyway.

"Oh my Inuyasha, what am I going to do with you. You get yourself a little toy to play with and now all of a sudden, you think you're the one with the fat bank account like I won't shut it down today or tomorrow. I'm not gonna ask you again Inuyasha. Calm down on your spending habits or the only money you'll be getting is rent and grocery money." Sesshomaru lectured him as if he was more than just Inuyasha's older sibling but he couldn't help it. The last thing he'd want is for his brother to end up like their father.

Inuyasha on the other hand was not paying Sesshomaru's threats any mind mostly due to the fact that they've had this conversation multiple times in the past and he's yet to do anything too serious. He was Sesshomaru's soft spot and not even the older man himself could deny that.

"Yeah yeah Sesshomaru, I get it." Inuyasha told him just to make him feel better.

Inuyasha could Sesshomaru suck his teeth from the other end of the phone. "You are pointless Inuyasha. Anyway, I wanted to discuss something else with you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, plopping his body down on the cushioned couch.

"Has Kagura been calling you?" Sesshomaru questioned him.

"Uhm, not that I know of. Why?" As far as the half demon knew, he hadn't had any contact with Kagura since he saw her at their dinner.

"Well a few of my employees have complained about a woman calling around and asking rather concerning questions. If I was a delusional wife looking for information, I'd look to the family member closest to him for information."

Inuyasha figured it was only a matter of time before Kagura started biting back at Sesshomaru. One of the biggest issues in their marriage was their personality types. Neither of them liked to back down but Sesshomaru was way better at the game than Kagura so naturally she gave in eventually which led Sesshomaru to slowly follow suit and let his guard down around her. Sesshomaru had a habit of not communicating properly with his wife which left room for dozens of assumptions and conclusions.

"I mean can ya blame her Sesshomaru? You always act like you have something to hide around her. You two just need to take a vacation somewhere and get away from everything." Inuyasha suggested.

"I don't need to do anything. I shouldn't have to explain myself to my partner when there should already be trust in the relationship."

"Trust don't stop people from cheating Sesshomaru. Not saying you are but if you really care, you'd want to put the rumors to rest at least."

"I already addressed her concerns the first time we had the talk. If she is still curious, that's her problem, not mine and-…." Sesshomaru paused in the middle of talking.

"Hello? You still there?" Inuyasha called out.

"Uh...yes. I'll talk to you later Inuyasha. I need to take this call." Without waiting for a proper farewell, Sesshomaru ended the call.

Inuyasha couldn't find himself to move from the couch. Instead, he looked at the phone as the call screen then switched to back to his lockscreen. Sesshomaru was never one to leave without a proper goodbye. As many times he'd been smacked on the hand by his older brother for walking away from people before bidding them farewell, he would know. Although he found it odd, he didn't let the thought linger for too long as he had homework and studies to attend to along with a certain girl he'd been looking forward to getting on the phone with.

* * *

 _~ Half an Hour earlier~_

"How many times to I have to tell you I'm not the only one that works here? I'm not going to keep on running behind them to make sure their tables have been attended to. If people are complaining, take that up with our boss and stop calling me when shit hits the fan." Rin scolded the young hostess she had trained just weeks prior.

Rin had been deemed one of the best waitresses at their location which came with a set of pros and cons. She could go throughout her day without being micro-managed but somehow had to deal with coworkers that wanted her to micro manage them. Normally, she kept herself busy by going over to tables that hadn't been checked on if she had any free time to do so. This led not only the hosts that worked there to believe she was a manager, but caused other waiters and waitresses to become lazy. Making sure the restaurant was running how it was supposed to was a small task she did to keep her hands off of her phone and in turn, she was then bombarded daily with manager duties while her actual supervisor just sat around in the kitchen. Although the host hadn't done anything wrong to Rin, her inner frustrations came out all at once.

"I'm sorry Rin, I just thought that because everyone else would go to you, that's how it was setup-"

"Well, I'm telling you now to stop it and run the message by everyone else too." Rin turned on her heel, stepping out of the bathroom to approach the host's podium to give the same message to the other host on duty but just as she turned to the guy, a long black limousine pulls up in front of the restaurant.

The restaurant was known for attracting wealthier customers so limousines were nothing uncommon to Rin but she'd never seen one accented with hundreds of diamonds. For a moment, her eyes were mesmerized with how the jewels shined in the setting sun. A man in a fitted suit stepped out of the vehicle to assist a woman with getting out. Rin hadn't paid the woman much mind until she saw her gloved hands take off her sunglasses. At that moment, her eyes seemed to look through the clear glass and straight into Rin's eyes. Her head cocked to the side and the scowl on her face only made Rin's nerves tense up. She quickly abandoned the idea of the conversation she planned to have with the other host to return to her existing tables.

The woman walks the the heavy glass doors with two men closely following suit behind her. She is immediately greeted by the man behind a podium.

"Good evening M'am. Table for three today?" He greeted her.

Slowly she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I need to speak to Rin. Is she in today? It's urgent."

Not prepared for the question, the bald man stumbled over his words. "I-uh, uhm...I believe so but I can definitely check for you. Whose asking?"

As if she knew he'd ask, she lowered her head and mustered the saddest voice she could come up with. "It's about a family member. I tried calling her but she isn't answering. Please just let her know her Aunt's here."

Hearing the news, he excused himself and rushed to find Rin. It wasn't long before he located her on the second floor bringing a table their drinks and taking their orders. He walked up behind her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, not wanting to cause of commotion in front of the customers. Startled, she turned with her pad in her hand.

"Yes Terrance?" She asked, hoping he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

He leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Um, your Aunt's here. She says something has happened to a family member and she couldn't reach you."

Her eyes flinched wide, taken aback by his words. She turns and bows to the table to excuse herself, signaling Terrance to finish up her table as she runs to the front of the restaurant to see what was going on. As she's looking around in a panic for any signs of her aunt, she then notices who is the only person residing at the front of the host area. Catching sight of Rin, she shoulders off her leather jacket and hands it to one of the men behind her. She struts over to Rin, extending her hand for a handshake.

"Rin is it? I'm Kagura. I believe we have met before." Kagura speaks, balancing herself in her black sharp stilettos.

Rin stares at her with piercing eyes. Kagura possessed a smirk on her face but Rin couldn't find what was amusing in the situation. Her work was not only being interrupted by a stranger but someone who was lying about her personal life. As far as she was concerned, she had no intention on shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have." Rin snaps back, folding her hands over her chest.

Taking the hint, Kagura pulled her hand back but still kept her composure. "Oh we have but since you feel that way, My name is Kagura Torohashi-Miyashi."

Rin rolled her eyes so hard, they could've hit the ceiling had her eyes not been in tact with her head. "Well no offense Miss Kagura but it doesn't matter who you are because you clearly aren't my aunt so please excuse me, I have to go back to my tables since there is no real emergency here."

Kagura folded her arms bucking her head back. "Well aren't you feisty? I should've known. Sesshomaru has a thing for mean chicks anyway."

Just as Rin was going to brush the lying woman off, everything began to click in her head. From her last name to the name that just came out of her mouth, she realized exactly what was going on.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but please know that and I are merely acquaintances-"

"Oh let's not do this here out in the open. I won't ask you to come with me to my limo so do you have someplace more private we can talk?"

Rin's hands were twitching at her sides. _'I really don't want to talk to this woman...Like she is seriously doing this bullshit while I'm on the clock...But if I don't talk to her, she is probably going to do something crazy if I don't cooperate...Fuck.'_

"Fine. Come with me." Rin responded.

Taking Kagura to the empty break room, Rin checked the break schedule to make sure they'd have some privacy.

"Well we have about fifteen minutes by ourselves so whatever you have to say, please just make it short and sweet." Rin told her.

Kagura nodded, taking a seat on the red loveseat while her men stood at both sides of the couch. "You're not going to take a seat?" Kagura asked.

Leaning up against the wall, Rin shook her head. "No thanks, I'll stand. What do you want?"

Kagura's freshly manicured nails pushed her longf wavy hair to her exposed back. "Now Rin, I've been alive for quite some time now and you know at my age, certain things just don't go over your head like they used to. So let me ask you this, do I look dumb to you?"

Rin looked around for a moment, not sure how to respond. "Um, is that a rhetorical question or something?"

Kagura then cleared her throat and crossed her legs. "Well you don't have to answer it but please do your best not to answer me like I'm some dumb bitch, kay? Sesshomaru does it enough and I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back if someone like you does the same. Anywho, you do know Sesshomaru personally, don't you?"

Rin's eyes squinted as she readjusted herself on the wall with her arms still crossed. "Uh, I know him from some people I know but that's about it. Why?"

Kagura's smirk evaporated in seconds this time around. "Why are you lying to me?" Kagura spat.

"I'm not lying and if you think I am, then I don't know what else to tell you lady."

Kagura snapped her fingers before the suited man on her right reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone. He placed it in Kagura's hands. Kagura's fingers glided across the screen before she held the phone up. Seconds later, a loud vibration was heard in the sound deprived room. Rin's body froze as she felt the device shake against her hip. Kagura tapped the phone and the vibrating stopped. Just like that, her smirk returned to her porcelain face.

"How do you think I got your number Rin? Some beggar down the street? No, I got this number out of my husbands phone. Your number might not have been saved but it didn't take a genius to figure it out after going through the texts. Since I already established with you that I'm not some dumb bitch, let's be honest from here on out kay?" Kagura's blood was boiling but she wouldn't let Rin see. Her amusement from catching the mouse in it's own territory gave her more satisfaction than she could have hoped for. Although a small part of her was hoping that she was crazy, she felt relief to know she wasn't.

Rin pushed herself off of the wall and held her hands up. "I'm not doing this with you. Either get out or I'm getting security." She threatened.

Kagura was unmoved by her words. "Why Rin? Can't take the truth? You're a whore. You like married men. If you're gonna partake in that lifestyle, might as well be proud of it right?"

"I'm not gonna ask again, get out or I'm calling someone!"

"I've been in your shoes Rin. Trust me, it's just a lot easier to tell the truth. It's not like you're the one that had to read a bunch of sexual texts between another woman and your husband knowing that somewhere in between those messages, they linked up and fucked in the same bed our marriage was consummated in-"

"Get out!" Rin screeched.

Kagura stopped talking, and gathered her clutch in her lap. She stood from her seat, fixing her dress in the back. She walked to the door with her back to Rin and her men behind her. With one last glance back, she spoke.

"Don't get caught up in that life Rin. It's nothing but trouble. I know it may mean nothing to you, but I'm speaking from experience...current experience. Take that how you want but you won't be seeing me anyone from this point on out." With those final words, Kagura exited the room leaving Rin alone.

Just as the door shut close, Rin whipped her phone out of her pocket. Her hands were so fidgety, the phone almost slipped from her fingertips as she struggled to dial Sesshomaru's number. The frustrated tears were coming down while her hand pushed her hair back. A few seconds into the dial tone, the sound stopped and Sesshomaru's voice came through.

"Why are you calling me?" He said.

"W-why am I calling? Why am I calling? Maybe because you're a fucking liar!" Rin's mind was running a thousand miles a minute. She didn't know what to make of everything she just heard.

"What are you going on about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, calming down after hearing her frantic tone.

"Your WIFE was just here Sesshomaru! Yup! Turns out you two are still together and she just told me everything!"

"Rin, stop it. I already told you our situation. My wife and I are bonded legally but we are separated in real life. This behavior she just displayed is one of the reasons we will be divorcing. I cannot take the lack of trust so I have been distancing myself and she knows this. She's always been malicious about the idea of us divorcing. I can't stop that. Only thing I can do is get lawyers involved. If you'd like, I can process a restraining order for you-"

"Stop it! Stop it right now! You're always feeding me shit I want to hear! I fucking lied thinking she was crazy but turns out she had my number Sesshomaru! If you two aren't together, how the hell did she get it?!" Rin thanked the heavens Sesshomaru wasn't in front of her because she was sure she just might have done something she would have regretted.

Sesshomaru paused. "I...I honestly have no idea how she would have gotten in. We don't even sleep in the same house anymore."

"Oh, I'm just supposed to believe that lie too huh?"

"Rin, I hate repeating myself but I'm going to say this once more because I care. I have divorce papers that I haven't served to her yet because Kagura is not mentally stable right now. I can send you a picture of it if you don't believe me or better yet, I'll send you a car to bring you to me and I can show you the papers. If you want to believe Kagura over me after I already told you what's she capable of, then I have no problem deleting you from my life Rin. Just let me know."

As if her voice had been ripped from her throat, nothing but whimpers escaped her mouth. She was confused, and didn't know who to believe.

"Rin, I need you to answer me." Sesshomaru spoke out.

And just like she knew she would, she blindly let her animosity go. "Okay," She said. "I'll see you tonight. No more lies."

"I'd never do that." Sesshomaru hung up, immediately getting on another phone call afterwards. He had a lot of damage control to do.

* * *

Pulling on the side of her neck, she made sure the material was fastened to the side of her collar bone before pulling her red blazer back over her shoulders. Checking her watch, she made note that the woman was fashionably late but could only hope that she would show up. Just as she pulled out her phone to shoot her a text, the door knob shook before a face revealed itself from behind the door. Soon after, an enlarged baby bump followed suit, not getting past the eyes of the already seated woman.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was super bad from my way coming." She explained.

Her enriched brown hair hung loosely around her torso with a neatly cut bang to hide her rather large forehead. Scanning the rest of her, she noticed how curvy the woman was as well. She didn't expect any less from the man that knocked her up. The woman sat on the other end of the round wooden table, helping herself to one of the candies out of the bowl in the middle.

"I'm glad you made it Ms...Tsubaki was it?" She asked, wanting to make sure she had the right snow haired woman.

Not even bothering to pay attention, the woman sat back on her phone with her other hand rubbing gently across her belly. The only other sound in the room was of her popping gum in her mouth. She was sure if Tsubaki chewed any louder, cows in the field would soon become jealous.

"Yeah, that's me. Why am I here? I thought Inutaisho needed me." She snobbishly replied.

Clearly her throat, she spoke as clear as possible. "Well I just thought that we'd at least exchange names first. My name's Jennifer and I am one of Inutaisho's new assistants-"

"Ugh! Another one? What the hell happened to Beverly? Is he fucking you too?! I'm getting so sick and tired of him having a brand new bitch every damn week and labeling them as an assistant!" Tsubaki ranted.

Jennifer fixed herself in her seat, rubbing along the lines of her collar. _'So he was messing around with Beverly too huh? Well thanks for confirming my suspicions Tsubaki. Wonder how many more he has under the rug...'_

"Ahem, well what my boss does with his personal affairs is none of my business but I can tell you that I am not one of them. Our relationship is strictly business, which is why you are here today. He has informed me that his wife has been on high alert lately and he can no longer risk going out on his own to meet you." Her freshly eyelined eyes watched for Tsubaki's reaction, waiting for the dozens of questions to follow but none came.

"Oh, the dumb bitch has finally caught on huh? I told him that would happen but nope, just kept on throwing himself out there. I mean like you get where I'm coming from right? If someone is gonna cheat and keep it a secret, being out in public is not very secretive but whatever. Why couldn't he just call me though?"

Pulling a thin folder from her black laptop bag, she opened it to find the papers she needed. "Well Tsubaki, as I said, his wife is on high alert. She's even been checking phone records and every single phone he has in his name. Going forward, I will be the middle person regarding your meet ups and communications. From now on, you have to contact me first and then I can transfer you to a party line straight to him so that the phone number recorded is in my name and not his."

Tsubaki grabbed another piece of gum from the bowl and threw it into her mouth. "Yeah well whatever. I'm pretty sure him being a lawyer and all, he probably just sent you to give me more legal stuff right?"

Jennifer tilted the side of her sun hat at the question. "Oh you've done this before?"

Tsubaki nodded with a subtle eye roll. "Yeah, nothing new. He's always trying to cover his ass, never can take accountability, the usual...and you can tell him I said it. He can't do shit about it now that I'm carrying this baby."

She shifted her eyebrows up. "Well then I'll just summarize what's written in these long packets. This one here..." She handed her a stack of papers. "These state that you understand you're not supposed to reveal any information regarding anything to do with his name and whatnot. An I'll keep my mouth shut type of agreement unless told otherwise. This is just to protect him against any malicious allegations made."

Tsubaki took the pen beside the bowl and signed the papers before listening to anything Jennifer had to say. She slid the paper back to her, clicking the pen. "I've been through this shit already. I don't get why he wants me to do all this."

Jennifer nodded. "I understand M'am. Please just understand that Inutaisho says he cannot have anything to do with you unless you sign these agreements."

"Yeah, I know. He's so damn stubborn."

"Well these next papers are a pictures of possible engagements rings along with a list of baby names for you to pick out and get back to me on-"

"What?! He's actually doing it now? Ohmygosh! Lemme see!" She jumped up and down in her seat reaching across the table for the pictures.

Jennifer handed them to her to have them snatched out of her hand. She grimaced at the excitement, telling herself that she'd only have to deal with this for another hour. She was finding it harder to keep her composure the longer time went on.

"Oh these are gorgeous!" Tsubaki fawned over the photos. "I've been asking him for so long about this and now he's finally doing it! Wait...so this also means he's divorcing that slut monkey Izayoi? Yes!"

Jennifer cleared her throat again., twitching her head slightly. "Um, slut monkey? Isn't that a bit bizarre to call her? No offense to my boss but isn't he the one cheating on her?"

Tsubaki flipped her hands in the air. "Oh girl no! You aren't Beverly I see. She had all the tea. She's told me about all the fucked up things that woman has done to him. Inutaisho trusted her with so much information, I don't know why he would let her go but I'll just ask him later." She paused to inhale and take a breath from talking so fast.

"Anyway, she's literally locked him out of all his bank accounts before, took all his debit cards like I thought I was a money hungry little bitch but she really took the cake and there was nothing he could do because her name was cosigned on the accounts too. Like he is the breadwinner of the household meanwhile she is so stuck on getting paid for less at a failing business while her husband struggles to pay the bills. Then she's always on the phone with other men while he's around and it's so disrespectful! If I had a man that rich, I would be bowing down at his feet everyday! That's why he's so drawn to me, I'm spunky but I know my place-"

 _ **SNAP**_

The pen snapped in half under the table, echoing across the room and interrupting Tsubaki. Jennifer, fixed her glasses, trying to then rub the black ink off on her black skirt.

"Oh pardon me, I was holding the uh...pen the wrong way." She tried to cover up her actions, throwing the pen into her bag.

"Girl be more careful...Anyway, like I said, I'm just so happy Inutaisho finally realized that I'm the one for him. I literally let him do whatever he wants as long as he comes home to me. I don't even mind if he invites anyone to our bedroom. I don't get why his wife can't just suck it up and do everything to make him happy. It's so sad she's wasting his time like this."

Jennifer put the papers back into her bag, securing them away from the splattered pen.

"Well Tsubaki, please allow me to play devil's advocate for a moment. If she has to make him happy, shouldn't he also have to make her happy? Closing out the banks I get sounds a little extreme but what did she purchase if she was so money hungry? Whose to say the men she speaks to aren't colleagues? Who knows if she entered the relationship expecting a monogamous marriage. I'm not defending her, I'm just saying these are things to think about."

Tusbaki shrugged. "Its whatever, I'll be taking her place soon so it doesn't matter. I can give him everything he wants and I can finally meet his sons! I'll be the stepmommy I've always wanted to be. Life is looking so good right now."

Jennifer pushed a button on her phone, triggering the vibration. She held a finger up to signal Tsubaki to hold on. "Hello?...Yes sir, she's with me...Right now?...I mean, I'm not busy at this moment but I did have an appointment soon-…No I can bring her. I'll just come right now. We've finished all the legalities...Yes….Yes...Alright, Bye."

She put her phone in her blazer pocket, grabbed her bag and stood up waving for Tsubaki to follow. "Come, Inutaisho said to bring you now because he just got his wife out of the house for a few hours."

Tsubaki jumped up with photos still in hand, gazing over the enlarged jewels. She followed behind Jennifer to a black 2011 Honda civic. She plopped down in the passenger seat while Jennifer took the wheel. The drive was a half an hour but once they reached the residence, Jennifer pushed a button to activate the underground garage. Once she pulled in, she reached into her pocket and handed Tsubaki another piece of gum with a wink.

"I noticed you like gum so I thought I'd give you another piece."

"Oh thank you!" She grabbed the gum enthusiastically and threw it into her mouth.

Jennifer went to the other side to help Tsubaki out of the car. She led her through the door in the back, allowing her to walk in front of her so she could lock the garage door behind her. Tsubaki made herself at home, exploring the familiar setting. She threw her purse onto the table, looking at the chandelier above it. Just as she looked up, her head began to feel fuzzy and light.

Placing a hand on her forehead, she sat down in the chair to try and stable herself but to no avail found herself still wobbling from side to side. Jennifer came in shortly after. Noticing her presence, Tsubaki called out for her.

"Hey Jen, I don't feel so good. I'm like really light headed. I think something might be wrong with the baby. I need to go to the hospital."

But there was no response from Jen. Tsubaki opened her eyes to blurry vision but could clearly make out Jennifer standing in front of her.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Do something!" She held her stomach with her other hand trying to sooth her sickened body.

Jennifer reach over her collar bone, peeling off the tight face mask. As the sticky solution slowly revealed her face, she let out a sigh of relief. "Ya know Tsubaki, I've been waiting to do that since I had Roberto put that stupid thing on me."

Tsubaki stood up, stumbling heavily from side to side as Jennifer watched. "I need to...I nee too..." Her voice trailed off.

That's when Jennifer held her around the shoulders and pulled her face upwards to look at her. For a split second, her vision focused as she now recognized the new face that was in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Izayoi, the dumb bitch. Nice to meet you." She let go and Tsubaki passed out on the floor.

Scratching through her head, she left to grab a bottle of wine from her fridge. As she poured a glass, she let out a cackling laugh.

"Oh Tsubaki, just to think I almost spared you. You really should keep your mouth shut next time."

* * *

Slowly following behind Kouga, Naraku kept his eyes on his phone. He had been occasionally texting Shippo and a few others throughout the day but managed to keep in contact mostly with Kouga until they met up. Naraku had been relaxing in their living room when Kouga was preparing to head out. Naraku then took the initiative to ask if he could tag along as he had an idea of where Kouga was going.

Once the two arrived at the fraternity house, Kouga shot someone a text to be let in. Moments later, a tall pale male opened the door pointing behind him to let Kouga know where his friend was. As Kouga walked by him, he dapped him up while Naraku merely kept his hands in his pocket and on his phone. He had no intentions on making acquaintances with anyone there.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naraku saw the stairs as he caught a whiff of something familiar. As Kouga was making small talk nearby, Naraku took the opportunity to excuse himself to use the bathroom.

"Um, excuse me. I gotta use the bathroom. Where is it?" He asked cutting off Kouga's friend.

"Sure man, it's upstairs directly to your left, can't miss it." He told him.

Naraku nodded and headed up the stairs and avoiding the left direction all together. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he stood still listening in on those nearby. The rooms sounded empty for the most part so Naraku helped himself to opening the door the smell was coming from. He made sure to go back and shut the bathroom door before shutting himself in the room across from it. The room was a mess, but it didn't take long for him to get his hands on for what he came for. Covering his tracks, he threw something in the room before jetting back down the stairs.

He walked up to the duo with his hand over his stomach. He tapped Kouga on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Just threw up so I'm gonna head back."

Kouga's eyes widened for a second. "Your golden immune system finally fucking up eh? I told you before we left if you weren't feeling too well you didn't have to come."

Naraku shook his head. "Yes, you're right. Thanks anyway for having me." Naraku faked a smile to the two of them before turning on his heel and getting out just as fast as he came in.

* * *

The next day arrived and Shippo had been feeling slightly better enough to go to his classes. Agreeing to study with Kagome, the duo spent their afternoon cooped up in her room with papers all over the place. While Shippo was busy studying over his english work, Kagome busied herself with math papers. The same ones that she forgot to get help from Inuyasha with.

Sitting on the floor in her duck pajamas, and hair thrown up into an uneven ponytail courtesy of Shippo after he saw how much her hair was stressing her out, she quickly flipped between several papers at a time trying to make sense of the gibberish. As he memorized terms he'd need to remember, he glanced back over at his friend to see her squinting as hard as possible at the white material.

"Girl, no matter how much you squint, the words on the paper ain't gone change." He informed her.

She huffed her breath, groaning in frustrating and slapping the paper down in front of her. "I know, I know. It's just this has been my hardest subject so far and I feel like I've learned hardly anything."

He cozied himself under her blanket. "Well maybe had you not been on the phone all night, you could've been studying."

She cocked her head up at him roughly, giving him the death stare of a lifetime. "Okay, even if I wasn't on the phone with Inuyasha, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. I'm still dumb."

He had to give her the side eye with that one but decided on leaving the topic of her and her boy toy alone. "Yeah, yeah bitch, whatever. Anywho, did I tell you what about what that man had the nerve to text me?"

Kagome could only imagine what he had to say. "No, what happened?"

He clapped his hands together. "Alright, so after I showed you his snaps or whatever, he gone text me talking bout some 'why won't you answer me' like he not all on snap showing off his fake ass bisexuality. He know where I'm at and he ain't knock on that door once so as far as I'm concerned, he don't give a fuck and he can feel that way cause imma feel that way too."

Kagome swung her head back and forth in disagreement but she knew she'd never get him to see things her way. "I don't know Shippo. You seem awfully concerned to me." Of course, her inner thoughts had a hard time catching her lips before something escaped from them.

Shippo jerked his shoulder at her, sucking his teeth. "Girla, ain't nobody worried bout that man. He can suck an aids infested dick for all I care."

"Yeah but-"

 _ **AHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Just as Kagome had begun talking, an echo of loud laughter erupted from the other side of the wall collecting the attention of both students. Shippo pursed his lips together.

"Bitch, I forgot this hoe lived next to you. How the hell out of everyone in this school do you get placed next to her?"

Kagome slowly moved her head from side to side. "That I do not know Shippo. Maybe she made her last neighbor move out because they couldn't stand living next to her."

At this point, Kagome had grown used to living next to the woman she hated. As far as she was concerned, she had nothing else to say to Kikyo. She had fought her on two occasions and felt no need to do anymore physical damage. The girl clearly didn't care about getting beat up since she still continued to talk and say whatever she wanted.

Shippo unraveled himself from Kagome's blanket, to get up and go to the mini fridge. Initially feeling parched, he searched for some juice but his eyes landed on something even better. With a gleam in his eye, he turned to Kagome with a crooked smile on his face. Feeling like someone was staring at her, she looked to see Shippo's expression which she returned with a half-lidded look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, wondering what could be going through his mind now.

Shippo's hand slowly revealed the whip cream as he pointed to the wall where laughter could still be heard from. Realizing what he was getting at, Kagome poked her back down at her work, ignoring his advances. Seeing her reluctance, he crawled over to her.

"Come on Kagome!" He whined, shaking the side of her arm. "She not gonna do nothing! She pussy!"

Kagome snatched her arm out of his grasps, keeping her eyes peeled on her math equations. "No Shippo! One, I really need to study for this and two, that's bullying!"

Shippo almost fell down on his bottom hearing her words. "What?! Since when did giving a bully a taste of their own medicine become a bad thing?"

"Shippo," Kagome looked up at him. "I don't care for that woman but I'm not gonna go out of my way to make her life miserable. I'm sorry but I'm not as petty as you and Naraku."

Shippo held his clawed hand close to his heart. "You sure? Because you damn sure had no problem getting back at Inuyasha the petty way when you was all up in Muso's DM's-"

"Why do you always bring that up? You claim you and him aren't even that close so why do you care?" Kagome snapped, causing Shippo to cock his head even more.

"Girl, all I'm saying is you have no problem letting Inuyasha know you not the one so why can't you do the same to Kikyo?"

"Because everything I've done to Inuyasha was me getting back at him. I've already gotten back at Kikyo so I'm not gonna go looking for drama."

Shippo rolled his eyes, and put the whip cream back in the fridge. "Fine, you're so boring though. It would've been nice to spice this up a bit since studying isn't the funnest to do."

Shippo returned to his spot on the bed, going over his own work and the room was quiet again. All until Kagome's phone began to vibrate. Not bothering to pay attention to it, Kagome's hands worked on her paper as she finally began to understand one of the equations that had been giving her the most problems. Shippo peeked over to see who was calling and he instantly clocked the caller ID.

"BITCH! Boo thang is calling!" He screamed as if she wasn't next to him.

Kagome jumped up, snatching the phone from Shippo's hands while she pinched her eyes in his direction. Not that it mattered to him since he was giggling like an excited school girl at her irritation.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi beautiful. How are you?" Inuyasha's voice said from the other end.

"I'm fine, just working on some math problems right now. Well, more like struggling but I'm making due." She explained.

"Well, you sound a bit tired already and its only like three in the afternoon now."

"Yeah, I know. I told you already this math shit was hard." As Kagome got to the last part of the equation, she froze trying to remember which number was the correct one to plug in.

"And I already told you I got you whenever you're ready but that's not what I called for."

"Well what did you call for?"

"Just be ready at six and I'll come get you. We'll find out together." He responded, amusement tainted all in voice.

Her face turned slightly sour. "Now Inuyasha, I can't be out late like that. I really can't afford to fuck up this mid-term."

"I know love, I won't keep you out late. Promise. It's just a small little outing. You'll like it." He still pressured on.

She hesitated, looking up at Shippo's duck lipped face. She knew her answer was going to warrant his mouth in a second.

Letting out a loud audible sight, she gave in. "Fine but please no funny stuff."

"Got it. Later love."

"Bye Inuyasha." She sung to him before hanging up.

Right on cue, Shippo started teasing her. "Oh damn! When it's me you gotta study, but Inuyasha get a whole date and shit? I see how it is Kagome, I see how it is!" He clapped in between each syllable, not even trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Get it out because I already knew you were gonna say something smart. I know you heard me tell him I can't be out late."

"Girl you ain't coming back, you better go on and pack yourself an overnight bag right now." Shippo told her, not bothering to believe a word she said.

"No Shippo. He's not even coming until six anyway so that still gives me three more hours to go over some more stuff-hey! Get out of my drawers!"

Shippo found a medium sized tote-bag sitting in her closet and helped himself to picking out a pair of underwear and panties to go inside sparking a surprised reaction from Kagome. Once again as always, he paid her little attention as he went through her pajamas to find her something cute to wear.

"No bitch of mine is spending the night with a man in some ugly clothes hoe. Just let me find all your cute stuff." He insisted.

She stood up trying to stop him from touching her clothing. "Shippo, I said no!"

The two played tug-of-war with the bag for a few minutes before a pillow fight broke out. In a fit of giggles, Kagome did her best to block Shippo's hits but his knowledge and skill quickly overpowered her as she fell butt first onto her bed.

"Okokok!" She put her hands up in defeat. "I'll pack one just to make you happy but I'm not using it!" She warned him.

Squealing in delight, he skipped back over to her dresser, twerking his way down as he looked through her drawers. Kagome gave him an over exaggerated eye roll. She used to always stay away from people as loud and extra as Shippo but here she was being bestfriends with the likes of him.

' _Oh how the tables have turned...'_ She thought to herself.

Not before long, five-thirty rolled around and while Kagome was still plopped on the floor surrounded by dozens of papers, Shippo was helping himself put an outfit together for her. He found a few pieces that he liked and placed them over her fluffy pink blanket on the bed. Having everything in front of him made it easier for him to see what would be best for her to wear. The forecast said it was a chance of rain in the night but at the time, the sky was clear and it felt relatively nice outside.

"How are you wearing your hair girl?" He asked her, hoping an idea of her hair would make it easier.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm probably just going to take it out of this ponytail and wear it down. Nothing too fancy because I don't even know where he's taking me."

He clapped his hands together. "Well then...I got it! You can wear this sky blue long sleeved crop top here because it is a little warm outside now but just in case it rains, you can wear these skinny jeans with it."

Pulling all of the clothing items away that didn't make the cut, he let his eyes wander to her shoes. Instantly, he noticed a pair of black wedges he'd seen her in before.

"You gotta wear these wedges too girl." He told her, throwing them out of her closet.

Feeling her brain fry several times over, she put all of her papers away and back into her folder. "Shippo, I'm already tall enough. If I wear those, I'm probably going to be the same height as him."

Shippo looked around for a moment trying to find her point. "Um...okay? And?"

"I haven't really worn my tallest heels around him because every time, I'm almost as tall as him. No guy really finds that cute."

Shippo grimaced. "Girl! If he don't find it cute, then he can go on somewhere. It's not like you're taller than him without them and even if you were, that's not your problem. If he can't accept you, then he don't deserve you period! So put these bomb ass heels on and strut your stuff!" He gave her an entire pep talk just to make her wear a pair of wedges but although Kagome wouldn't admit it, she did appreciate it.

"Whatever."

Shippo helped her get dressed quickly so that he could do her face for her since she wasn't doing much with her hair. All she wanted was eyeliner and lipstain so he hooked her up with his best cat eye winged liner, and red ruby lip. Not paying too much attention to the time, when Shippo was finished, Kagome's phone began to buzz again. Shippo handed her the phone as she knew who it was.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, I'm outside. Did you get my text?" He asked her.

Before answering him, she pulled the phone away from her head to see the message notification at the top of her screen. The time was ten minutes past six. She played it off nonetheless.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry I didn't reply, Shippo wanted to do my makeup so I had my eyes closed. I'm coming out right now."

She threw on her wedges, and diamond stud earrings before giving Shippo a quick hug as she flew out the door with both purse and overnight bag in hand. Once outside, she noticed Inuyasha's car in the front of the parking lot with his hazard lights on. When he saw he coming towards his car, he stepped out to give her a hug and open her door. As she sat down and cozied herself in the car, he got back in the driver's side and took off.

"Someone's a little tall today I see." He pointed out with an amused tone.

She rubbed the back of her neck while holding her bags still in her lap. "Yeah, sorry about it. Shippo would not let me leave the house in anything but these shoes. He can be really extra when he wants to."

"Nothing to be sorry about. They look nice on you." He complimented her.

She laughed trying to shake some of the nervousness she felt off. "Thank you but I mean, I'm pretty much as tall as you now."

Inuyasha held back a smirk that threatened its way onto his face. He could only shake his head at the memories. "Oh Kagome, if only you knew. Maybe I'll tell you the story one day."

"What story? I like stories. Tell me now."

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

Inuyasha glanced down at the GPS. They weren't too far from the destination so decided to cut the story short enough to last throughout the rest of the car ride.

"Well, I told you before. I wasn't all that back in high school till maybe around Junior year when I finally got some damn height on me. It was a weird transition because I was lanky as short person and being taller made it worse so I was basically forced to take my ass to the gym but anyway. Even before I glowed up or whatever, I still thought I was the shit so I although I had short hoes, I would always go after taller girls because I thought that made me look better than all those dudes that used to start shit with me. Shit, it made them mad because none of them really knew how to handle tall girls and long story short, my ego was sky high due to all the tall girls I used to mess with."

As he told the story, Kagome sat in awestruck. She was beginning to question if there anything Inuyasha hadn't experienced.

He continued on as he saw her wowed expression. "Yeah, I know but I mean they weren't ugly or anything like that. They were just tall. Honestly in my opinion, I prefer taller women because I hate breaking my neck to kiss shorter girls. Also because all the tall girls I've touched are a lot more receptive. Have you ever been picked up Kagome?"

She took a moment to think before responding. "Now that I think of it, not really. I was always scared Kouga would drop me so I told him he could only pick me up by my waist."

Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly. All of the taller women I've dated are almost always like that. Short girls be used to it but tall girls aren't so it's almost always like a new experience to them. Anyway, back to the point, I'm just saying that you don't have to worry about being too tall. It's not like I already don't have a preference for them."

She gently brushed her hair behind her ears, smiling from relief at his words. "Well as long as you don't think I look like the iron giant or something."

He let out a deep chuckle. "Never that. Now that I think about it though, all my ex-girlfriends were short as fuck. Maybe that's why it never worked out. Now I know." He joked.

She rolled her eyes playfully as Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of an unfamiliar place. She had seen people walking in and out as she tried to find a name on the place.

"Inuyasha what is this?" She asked him.

"I told you love, it's a surprise. One of my friends from class hooked me up with a private session for the both of us but she said she could only do it while one of her other late night sessions was going on."

"Uh...late night private session for what?" She asked again wanting to know where he had taken her.

"Just come on." He told her.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. After he locked his vehicle, he kept his fingers intertwined with hers to help her keep her balance in the tall shoes. Walking into the place, Inuyasha checked in with the receptionist letting him know the class he was there for. She directed the two of them upstairs to the first door on the right. Taking her time, Kagome slowly followed behind, making sure her ankles stayed balanced.

Inuyasha held the door open for her letting her go first. The two saw a group of people in smocks walk inside a room. As the group of people disappeared one by one inside, a woman with long straight blue hair pulled back and tucked behind her ears immersed from the room, Inuyasha recognized her.

"Toran!" He called out to her happily.

Taking notice in his presence, she gave her friend and Kagome a smile. "Hey there! I was beginning to wonder if you still were gonna show up or not. I'm assuming this is the lovely friend you told me about."

Before Kagome could properly introduce herself, Inuyasha did it for her. "Yeah, this is Kagome, my girlfriend."

Toran's face lit up as her eyes widened. "What?! You were for real? I thought I'd never see you off the market."

Inuyasha playfully pretended to be offended. "Ugh! I wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes you were. I'm not even surprised that it took the prettiest girl on campus to get you to settle down either. I'd love to chat but I do have a class to tend to so I'll get you guys started and then I gotta get back to them. Sounds good?"

The two nodded before following Toran to the room across from where everyone else had entered. Inside was a room with two easels and tons of panting supplies laid out on a table in between them. Feeling excitement bubble up within her stomach, she pinched her lips together trying not to seem too child like in the fact that they were going ot be painting.

Toran dimmed the lights a little just as Inuyasha requested before giving them the run down.

"Normally I don't do private sessions during the week but your boyfriend here convinced me to at least let him borrow a room while I work with other people. I almost said no till he put cash in my hand so feel free to use whatever supplies you see fit. We have aprons and whatnot if you don't want to get your clothes messy. If you need to leave early, just lock the door behind yourselves but if not, I'll see you two in the next hour or two." She rushed over everything trying to get back to her class as quick as possible. Once she was done, she shut the door and left the two students alone.

As they sat down in the stools in front of their blank canvases, Kagome needed a moment to gather herself and collect all of the information she had just received.

"A painting date? I've never been on one of these before. Let me guess, you took all of your hoes here before?" She asked half jokingly as she seriously wanted to know.

"No. I've never been here either. We were just talking in class today and she told me about a studio she runs nearby and I thought it would be something different for the both of us to try out."

"Aww, aren't you romantic." She teased him.

"Shut up."

Carrying light conversation, both Inuyasha and Kagome shared stories from their younger days while painting away. They decided on slanting their boards away from one another so that they could do a final reveal at the end. Even another bet was made as the loser had to be subjected to ice cubes being thrown down their shirt later. Somewhere in the middle, words from both of them had ceased. Kagome was concentrating on her art while Inuyasha had been concentrating on something else.

He had taken subtle glances at her, observing her for seconds at a time but her focus allowed him to be able to stare at her for as long as he wanted without being spotted. To him, Kagome looked best when she was sitting down because it showed just flushed out her thighs actually were. Miroku used to always tease him since he always would pay attention to a girl's legs as opposed to heading straight for her butt and thighs. Even his mother would shame him from time to time on the type of girls he liked but he couldn't help it.

Not realizing it, his body took a mind of its own, quietly removing itself from the chair. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck. As she initially felt his hands, she froze but relaxed once she felt his warm embrace take over her completely. She sat the paint brush down so that she could hold his hands as he held her.

Forgetting that the painting existed, he trailed his mouth up against her neck until he reached her mouth. Taking her lips in his, he kissed her gently wanting her to feel his every movement. While his lips were busy, his hands began to rise from her mid-section into her shirt. Firmly grabbing at her breasts, a drawn out moan escaped from her lips. Although it was only loud enough for him to hear, it was more than enough to draw in attention from his lower region. No longer wanting to be behind her, he picked up bridal style before placing her on the art supplies table in between them.

On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to bring him in closer to her. The gentle kisses between grew more ferocious by the second. What started out as innocent touches transformed into lustful grasps. Her hands became tangled in his white mane while he couldn't keep his hands off of her ass. His dick was screaming out but he knew better than to whip it out in the setting they were in. The best he could do to keep it under wraps was to thrust his waist right into hers and that's exactly what he did.

Pressed up against him from below, Kagome's minded clouded only with thoughts of the man giving her body the business. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she could feel one of his hands leave her bottom and trail its way onto the waistband on her jeans. Pulling away from mouth, he slowly stuck his tongue out stroking it roughly against her neck. The existing heat between her legs doubled in force as the hotspot on her neck screamed at the amount of attention he was giving it.

He chuckled heavily from the crook of her neck. "Someone like's that huh?" His voice was low and heavy as he picked on the already semi-hazed woman.

She groaned in response, unable to come up with words at the moment. The most she could make out was two consecutive noises which sounded as if she was saying "yes."

He pursed his lips to suck just above her collar bone, making sure he did so lightly to not leave any marks. His ears perked up, twitching at the amount of noise she was making which showed signs of getting louder by the second.

"Heh, you're lucky bloody mary is here or that pussy would have been mine because got damn you look good today." He breathed out, pulling his lips away from her chest to come for her lips again.

Her hands managed to stay in place for the while Inuyasha was having his way with her but as he made her body buzz in delight, she decided to let her hands do some exploring of their own. Ever since she laid eyes on the body that is Inuyasha's, she couldn't stop dreaming about it. Granted, she'd seen plenty of muscles before but with Inuyasha, she thought his body could have only been sculpted by the gods because of how perfectly structured he was. Letting her arms fall from inside his hair, she traced along each on his abs, lightly squeezing them with her fingertips.

Even though it was his idea, he was soon beginning to regret the decision. All he wanted at the moment was to have some quality alone time with her and here he was lavishing all over her in all of the areas of her body he was allowed to visit. After watching her strut her hips towards his car, he knew that it would take a lot of restraint to keep his hands off of her but this time, Kagome had no complaints. She was all for him and he was all for her.

The two continued feeling all over each other for a few more minutes until Kagome pulled away.

"Babe this is nice and all but aren't we supposed to be painting?" She moaned out, trying to keep focused on her point.

As her shirt was up and Inuyasha was lapping his tongue over her breasts, he almost missed her words due to being entranced by his own raging hormones that she set on fire.

"Yeah, I know." He admitted, still not taking his mouth from her.

Shaking her head, she tried to snap out of it the best she could. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it down forcing Inuyasha to have to back off of her. Looking up at her, he watched her turn her eyes to avoid his alluring gaze. He already knew how he looked and that she couldn't take it but he knew even more that he brought her here to paint, not to fuck around.

Batting his eyes around, he gave in, slowly removing his hands from her lower half. "Fine love. We can get back to painting..." His voice trailed off as a bright idea went off in his head. "Well...on one condition."

Fixing herself, she stood up from the table. "And that would be?" She asked, curious in his thinking.

The next thing she knew, Inuyasha took off his shirt completely and was moving her aside so that he could spread himself across the table. Once he was fully on his back, he put his hands up behind his head to rest on and stared Kagome in the face.

"Well my dear, I'm waiting." He told her with a cocky smile.

She put both of her hands on her hips. "Now you can't be serious."

"I sure am. Get to painting miss." He demanded, handing her a paint palette.

She gave him an exhausted look before a laugh escaped her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't resist how much fun he was to be around. She snatched the palette deciding that she would use her fingers to paint over him. As she touched down on his skin with black paint, his stomach shook a little which in turn made her pull back.

"Oh, is it too cold?" She asked in concern.

He merely shook his no. "Nah, you're just funny to watch. It's just painting. What are you acting so scared for?"

"I am not scared!" She stomped her foot, getting defensive.

Inuyasha had watched her hand shakily press against him as if she was afraid to touch him the wrong way. No matter how hard she tried to convince him of anything, he knew body language was always a lot more telling in some people than others and Kagome to him was definitely one of those people. For her sake, he'd let her have her way this time.

"Fine, if you say so." He said.

Kagome returned to rubbing his torso down with paint. This time, she came forward a lot more bold like, doing her best to mask her inner anxiety. As she traced her fingers through his abs muscles, she could feel his intense gaze on her.

"What do you do for fun Kagome?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

She glanced upwards, thinking for a moment of her normal hobbies. "Uh, well I actually don't do much now that I think about it. I am a little popular on facebook so from time to time I make videos and stuff but other than that, not much really."

Kagomes fingers brushing against his skin was bliss to his vibes. He closed his eyes, taking all of her motions in. "I'm sure you know how to do more than that." He pressured her on.

Again, she looked up trying to think of other things that peaked her interests. "Well I suck ass at cooking, and I'm not that good with puzzled but if I had to list anything else, I'd say I'm pretty decent at first person shooter games."

His eyes snapped open. "Uh, repeat that again." He said, not believing his ears.

"First person shooter games. Ya know, like modern warfare and shit. I don't do it often but to get my brother to stop being so loud in the night, I would have to crush his ego a few times by being better than him."

He laughed in disbelief. "Well I'll be damned. I never took you as the type to like stuff like that. Guess you really shouldn't just a book by it's cover."

"Well I never took you as the desperate type to get busy with a girl on her period but hey, you proved me wrong too sir." She teased back still not letting what he told her go.

"Oh shutup, it was only a few times." He defended himself. "I'm pretty sure you have some dirty secrets of you own my dear."

A devilish smile spread across her face. "None that I'd ever tell you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "Come on. Don't be that way. I know you have at least one juicy secret you can spare."

Kagome thought about it. Yes there was a dozen things she could say but she wasn't sure if it's something you should say to someone you're majorly crushing on.

"Well I do have one I'm not so proud of...but you can't say anything or tell anyone or else I'll beat your ass!" She threatened.

"You have my word. Now spill." He wanted to hear just what did his innocent angel had to tell him that could make him change his mind about.

"Well there was this one time that me and Kouga was you know...doing stuff. He asked me to do something I already told him no to but I don't know what was with me this day. Long story short, I agreed and backed out at the last minute." She tried to vaguely tell the story but this didn't slide by Inuyasha too easily.

"Now Kagome, you know you have to actually tell me what you did right?"

She shook her hands, trying to loosen her nerves. "Ok...but seriously though. Don't make fun of me for this."

He opened one of his eyes to look at the girl holding her own paint stained hands. "I won't, now just say it."

She took a deep breath, feeling the butterflies come in as she inhaled and still flying around as she exhaled. "He asked me to suck his ball and I told him yes for the one time but then as my tongue touched one, I got grossed out and backed off. The whole mood was killed and I made him take me home afterwards." She sped through hoping he could barely understand her gut wrenching confession but unfortunately thanks to the dog ears on top of his head, he understood everything loud and clear.

He held a hand over his mouth to hold back the laughter as Kagome looked like she was going to pass out from saying everything and he didn't want to scare her off. Not being able to hold it all back for too long, he felt the rumble in his body and the laughter shaking through him after.

"Oh my goodness! Kagome really?" He said through the laughter.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, there were a multitude of reasons Inuyasha was laughing. He not only was in disbelief that she herself would try something like that yet alone with Kouga but also that she thought that was a huge disgusting secret when he'd known many girls to engage in such an act. Her reaction to even licking something that wasn't a penis amused Inuyasha greatly and he felt that he wouldn't get another laugh out for the day that could out do the one he was letting out.

"I know, it was really weird. That's why I stopped. Even though I was dating him, that haunted me all the way up until I put my mouth on you."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he finally calmed down after laughing non stop for five minutes straight. "Oh shit, that was a good one...but wait, your mouth on me?" He was confused as to what she was referencing too.

She pulled her stool from the canvas so that she could sit in front of him. "Yeah, I've brushed my teeth twice a day ever since then but now because I've touched your uh person down there, I feel like my mouth has been cleansed. I know, it's a fucked up way to look at it. I've never told any of my friends about that and I thought that moment was gonna haunt me forever."

"Oh goodness. So my dick cured you from licking Kouga's balls?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Yup." She answered. "Now, let me get back to painting you. I'm almost done anyway."

She got up from her stool to grab the water from the table. As she leaned over Inuyasha's body, she realized just how much her butt was poking out.

' _Why not Kagome. You only live once, might as well have some fun.'_ She thought to herself.

Pulling back, she twirled around pretending she accidentally dropped one of the paint pots. Inuyasha had been watching her to see what she dropped but wasn't ready for when she dramatically dropped down to a squat to pick up the container and arch her back as she worked her way back up. The show was only beginning as she flipped her hair and switched her hips slowly as she walked back towards his torso. Then in one swift motion, she threw her leg over his waist and climbed atop of him, shaking her hair in every direction.

"Am I sexy yet Inuyasha?" She said amusingly enjoying the over the top act she was putting on.

He couldn't even answer her. Instead, he just continued laughing as pushed on in giving him the weirdest lap dance he had ever received. It was odd to him but he found her quirkiness attractive in the best way possible so it turned him regardless of her actually trying or not.

She rested her palms flat on his abdomen, using her arms to push her breasts together. With paint still on her hands, she smeared them upwards as she lowered her face to his who had still been chuckling at her performance. She ended the show with a kiss his lips. She had been trying to avoid getting paint on herself but his lips were worth it to her just this one time.

As the two became enticed with one another again, Inuyasha began thinking about where he'd have to take her in the next one or so.

"Love, come home with me tonight." He said in between their kisses.

"Mmm, why?" She asked although she had a pretty solid idea of what she was planning on doing.

"I just wanna be near you is all. Please?" He asked again.

"Fine, just help me with some math, and I'm all yours for the night." She gave in.

Inuyasha smacked her on the ass. "That's what I like to hear."

Back at Kagome's room, Shippo had been on his phone watching a movie on netflix to get his mind off of everything. Bankotsu was still trying to reach him but Shippo covered all his spots, making him practically unreachable now. He already warned all of the mutual friends he had with Bankotsu that they would get blocked if they tried to send Bankotsu's messages through their phones. Just as he was turning over to adjust himself in bed, a text message from Kagome highlighted the screen.

Kagome: Don't wait up.

Shippo laughed to himself. "That hoe. Well, makeout for me too because I ain't getting none tonight."

Shippo: Have fun miss. I'll see you tomorrow.

Once Kagome had left, Shippo cooped himself up in the room trying to distract himself as much as possible. He didn't even realize that most of the people he hung out with outside of Kagome were all Bankotsu's friend until the two of them broke up. It was a lonely reality to face and Kagome was a good friend to have during this time. Even though he knew she had no problem with him, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being too clingy.

' _Hmm. Maybe I'm doing too much and just need to learn to be alone for a while. I shouldn't be using her for attention anyway. She has a whole man and can't be around me all the time.'_

His thoughts plagued him so much that he gave up on watching a movie and just decided to sleep away his troubles.

' _It's alright Shippo. Just plan her party and keep your distance. Everything will get better soon.'_

* * *

That's all for now, I'm going back to writing and I'll talk to you guys soon. And really, you guys should check out my wordpress blog, link is in my profile. Not just for me and co-ed updates but because the co-ed fandom is lit and the comments are the best thing you could ever read in your life. That is all, bye. :P


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone. Welcome back to co-ed. Sorry for the long break. I am back and I hope you guys are still here to let me know how I did. Feel free to leave a review because I would love to know how this made you feel. I went over this as much as I could so I hope the grammar and shit is good. If not, I apologize now lol. ENJOY

* * *

As daybreak came into view the following morning, Shippo was already going over a checklist in his phone after waking up prematurely thanks to an anonymous phone call. He ignored the call just in case it was Bankotsu but hadn't been able to fall back asleep since. He had a few things to do today and knew he'd never get them all done without some sort of to-do list to follow. The most important objective was relatively simple, get in contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's connections ran more deep in the school as compared to Shippo's crowd so he figured if anyone could find proper guests to attend the party, it would be his cousin. Not to mention he was the only person that knew a professional bartender that would purposely serve underage college students, and the only person that could distract Kagome for the day while he put the preparations in place.

Thanks to midterms coming up, some professors were lenient enough to cancel classes and turn them into study sessions for the students who needed extra help. Kagome was one of the lucky ones to have all of her Friday classes canceled which opened the perfect window for Inuyasha to lift her off her feet at the sake of skipping his own classes.

Getting out of bed had proved to be a tedious task for the fox demon but he made due. Not really doing too much with himself, he simply threw on a pair of red joggers and a white t-shirt. He hardly had any strength to put his hair up into it's normal ponytail. As he was grabbing his essential items, he caught a glimpse of himself in Kagome's mirror. He looked himself up and down in disgust.

' _Goodness bitch, I really look a mess.'_ He thought to himself, running his freshly filed claws through his messy orange mane. As he stared at his reflection, a minor memory came to his head.

* * *

 _He told himself that he'd do better this school year and so far, he was only keeping seventy-five percent of the promise. Not paying attention to the time of day when he set his alarm, he ended up oversleeping. When the amount of sleep his body was getting became suspicious, it set off a red flag in his head causing him to check the time and scramble around the room in a panic. Bankotsu having his clothes everywhere made matters worse as Shippo couldn't even find his emergency outfit. After a few minutes in panic, he gave up and decided to go for an entirely new look._

 _Throwing together one of his fancy pair of jeans with one of his relaxed graphic t-shirts, he couldn't help but think that his outfit looked everything but well put together. Not to mention, his rough hair wasn't trying to cooperate with his ponytail, tangling every time he tried to pull the locks into their scheduled updo. As he struggled, the door suddenly opened, revealing the face of his well tanned boyfriend. Not even thinking twice, Bankotsu pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures of Shippo._

" _Aye! Look at my baby all dressed up and cute! Yas bae!" He cheered Shippo on._

 _He even went the extra mile to get on the floor so that he could get a different angle of Shippo's outfit. As soon as he heard the encouragement from his lover, he felt the negative energy lift from his shoulders washing away almost all of his insecurities. Although his day was off to a bad start, there was no way he could arrive late to class without a smile on his face._

* * *

It was something small but moments like those stuck with Shippo. Anytime he felt himself ready to give up, he couldn't help but think of all the little things Bankotsu would do to express his love for him. Even in his current state of mind, Shippo couldn't erase how those moments made him feel, no matter how much he put up a front for Kagome and even Bankotsu himself. He stilled cared way more than he knew he should considering he was the one that broke things off. It would be a while before he said it aloud either but Kagome's words were starting to actually take effect on him.

He shook his head to try and clear his mind from the immense amount of overwhelming thoughts flooding his head. "Shippo, you don't got time for this. We got shit to do today so get yourself together bitch. Just...Breathe." He told himself.

He inhaled and exhaled sharply before making his first pit stop in the bathroom. As he was getting ready, his phone went off. He pressed the answer key before putting it on speaker. He had finished getting ready for his day and all he had to do was brush his hair up into a neat ponytail.

"Hey Shippo, wassup." Inuyasha's voice could be heard from the phone.

Shippo had been expecting a call from him but not so early. "Hey. Why you up so early? I thought Kagome crashed with you at your place?" he asked as he could've sworn Kagome told him she'd be there.

"Yeah, yeah. She's here and all. I'm just up in the gym cooling down before my next set. She's on her period anyways. Not like I would get that nasty with her yet."

Shippo grimaced when he heard the word "yet" from Inuyasha. "Ew. I didn't need to know all that sir."

"Whatever. Anyway, that's not what I called you for. I called to let you know that Hojo found a place already to hold it at and he's gonna be texting out the details tonight to everyone. I know you want me spending the day with her or whatever but exactly how am I supposed to get her to dress up without her knowing it's a surprise birthday party?"

Snapping his ponytail holder in place, Shippo gave a proud glare at how nicely he snatched his hair up. He then picked up the phone to hold it closely to his mouth.

"Well since she is already going to be getting her hair and nails done or whatever, just make it seem like y'all going to a restaurant. Find a random ass restaurant and make it seem like you had a reservation when whole time, you didn't. Then when the hostess is confused and says nah fam, throw a mini temper tantrum, Kagome wants to separate you, you two leave, you apologize for ruining her night, she be like nah you good, but then you pull up to yo friend house to get something real quick and invite her in and then BOOM, we surprise that hoe. See? Simple." Shippo ran through the entire plan in one sentence and Inuyasha had to pause momentarily to make sure he understood what Shippo wanted of him.

"So basically make her feel like her whole day went to waste for nothing just to say sike, nah?...I like it, let's do it."

"Got you. I'll send you the details for the cake a little later today. Just leave everything up to me. As long as you get Kagome there, the most litty party of the year will be thrown."

Shippo wasn't that good at school but if there was one thing he could do was plan an event. Before his parents disowned him, he used to plan all the family parties. After getting off the phone with Inuyasha, he gathered everything he would need for the day inside of his large tote bag while going through a mental checklist in his head.

' _Party games..check, alcohol and a bartender..check, a place to hold it at...check, invites...Hojo is handling that so check, decorations...the rest should already be at the mail place so I just need to get those and check, Kagome..check, food and snacks...check, and the last thing I need is the cake which Inuyasha is going to pick up and drop off while Kagome gets pampered or whatever.'_

Checking off everything in his list, he takes his bag and leaves the room, making sure to lock the door behind himself. He thanked the heavens for sending him Kagome as her party was the biggest thing keeping him distracted from his issue with Bankotsu.

* * *

Returning upstairs after another session in the gym, Inuyasha heads straight into the bathroom without any second thoughts. Sweat was one thing he didn't like on himself for too long. The smell of it on other humans and demons was enough for his overly sensitive nose. He felt like sitting under the water for a while before getting around to washing himself. As he felt the stern water droplets clash against his back, he began to think about tomorrow.

' _Tomorrow's her party. I wonder how she'll react since no one has really done anything like this for her before. As many times as I've been able to read her, I can't predict this one. I just hope she doesn't think I'm doing too much.'_

Normally Inuyasha would push aside such thoughts as he never wanted to fall too deep for Kagome but as of recently, he'd just let his thoughts run rampant and go where they please. If it was one feeling he couldn't shake, it was that he wanted to be everything Kagome ever dreamed of and could have wanted. He just wanted to date her for real and show her just how much he was ready to finally move on and be with someone that actually matched his tastes. Like every other logical thought process he had, he knew it would take time and that he'd have to be patient.

After he had enough boiling water touch his skin, he finished washing up and turned the shower off. His hair was still up from his time in the gym so he didn't have to towel dry his scalp. Wrapping a towel around his waste, he exited the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Just as he reached his door, his ears caught the sound of someone breathing. Slowly opening the door, he saw Kagome sprawled across his bed, still passed out. After a long night of video games, he knew she'd be tired but he wasn't expecting her to still be asleep considering she had a morning class.

He sat down beside her, gently shaking her. "Kagome?" He cooed.

"Mmmm..." She groaned still half asleep.

"I thought you had class this morning?" He tried mentioning hoping it would snap her up.

"Mmhm." She agreed.

Inuyasha smiled while holding back a laugh within his throat. Her subconscious knew very well where she was supposed to be but clearly her body wasn't having it.

"Don't you wanna get dressed baby?" He asked her, still trying to get through.

That's when her eyes started to creep open. She took her time at first as the light in the room from daylight blinded her but as Inuyasha's face became more and more clear to her, so did her surroundings. That's when the panic and anxiety set in.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed, jumping up frantically, searching for her phone or another source of time.

"What time is it?! What time is it?!" She asked over and over again, hoping that she wasn't too late for class.

Inuyasha tilted his head to get a look at his digital alarm clock that Kagome was too much in a panic to notice. "Uh...it's like ten...thirty-seven."

Kagome then paused to look at him. Her eyes rolled back simultaneously with her body falling back onto the bed. "Fuck my life. Class started like thirty minutes ago."

Inuyasha held back his laughter not wanting to get on her bad side so early in the day so he shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed her leg up and down. "It's okay. Maybe they didn't even notice you were missing." Inuyasha said knowing it probably wasn't the most comforting but it was the only thought he could muster up.

Kagome loudly sighed. "Ain't much I can do now. It's not point in showing up. I already suck at math. Showing up late is just gonna make matters worse. I'd rather just go to their office hours and have them help me one on one instead of going just to be fucking confused the whole time."

"Yeah. I feel ya." Inuyasha agreed. "My offer still stands ya know? Math isn't that hard for me so I can help you whenever you want."

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "Mhm. I know. Thanks for waking me up though because I can at least make it to my other classes- wait...What time are we supposed to be going out later?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. "We're going out?"

"Yeah. Remember? You asked me to do like a photoshoot or something with you." She reminded him.

His eyes widened as he smacked his temples. "Oh shit. I almost forgot I booked that place today. I'm so sorry but don't worry. We don't have to be there till like 6pm."

"My last class for today ends at 5:30 though." She said sitting up as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"That's okay. You can change clothes and stuff when we get there."

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so."

As Inuyasha got himself dressed for the day, him and Kagome carried on small conversation up until Inuyasha had to leave. Sharing a kiss, the two went their separate ways with Inuyasha promising to pick her up from her class in the evening. As Kagome finished prepping her clothes, she took her small window of free time to reach out to Shippo and check on him to see how he was doing.

 **Kagome:** _hey doll. How ya feeling?_

Shippo didn't respond back immediately which surprised her but it wasn't shocking considering he's been a little off since his breakup. Once she finished getting herself ready, she grabbed her book and purse before power walking out the door not forgetting to use the spare key Inuyasha left her to lock the door.

As she waited at the bus station, her phone vibrated indicating a text message. It was Shippo.

 **Shippo:** _Sorry. Got Caught up_ _in class for a bit. Prof had me fucked up._

 **Kagome:** _What happened?_ 👀👀

The day had barely just started and it was clear Shippo's day was already on the wrong foot. His texts were coming in a lot faster now.

 **Shippo:** _You know I'm not feeling well so I put my head down or whatever and he kept telling me to sit up and I told him no. He threatened to put me out of class and I had to remind him my fucking tuition pays his bitch ass bills so as far as I'M CONCERNED, I can do whatever the fuck I want as long as I ain't fucking up no one else experience that's paying as well._

 **Kagome:** _Ouch. Yeah I get it._

 **Shippo:** _Yup so he tried to go back and forth with me so I just kept saying "whose paying for the class" over and over till he shut the fuck up and went back to teaching. Like I had to let him know he got the wrong bitch up in this bitch. I'm already in a bad mood so today was not the day ESPECIALLY to try me_

 **Kagome:** _I don't think there is even a regular day to try you lol_ 😂

 **Shippo:** _That's true but today is twice as bad to not do that lmao._ 😂 _Wyd_

 **Kagome:** _Omw to school. Overslept so have to wait till my evening class starts but I'm afraid if I stay here till then, I won't get back up. Too cozy_

 **Shippo:** _Damn. Ain't get no dick anyway, how tf was you so sleepy_ _(¬_¬)_

Kagome bucked her neck back trying to figure out how Shippo would know that information.

 **Kagome:** _How would you know?_

Unbeknownst to her Shippo already talked to Inuyasha but fortunate enough, the question wasn't that hard to play off.

 **Shippo:** _First of all, Mind your business. Second of all, aren't you on your period? I mean if you get down like that, I don't judge...I'm lying. I'll judge_ 😂

 **Kagome:** _Ew! No thanks, ain't for me. I already had to play off my cramps enough_ _yesterday_ _. I don't need any extra activity going on down there_

Like always, the two close friends texted each other throughout the day to keep themselves busy. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't returning any of Kagome's text messages. She kept in mind to make him pay for that later. Until then, she had no problem messaging her best friend.

The day went by uneventful as usual. Kagome's last class went by fairly quickly so their professor let everyone go early. She sent another text to Inuyasha letting him know she was ready whenever he was but didn't expect him to message her back considering she still hadn't heard from him all day. Figuring she might as well keep herself busy, she took a walk to the main courtyard so that she could sit in front of the large water fountain that resided in the center.

As she scrolled through facebook, she couldn't help shake the feeling that someone was staring at her. She looked up from the phone screen to take a look around only to see nothing but unbothered college kids passing by barely noticing her presence. Blaming her senses, she went back to looking at memes on her timeline. Unfortunately minutes later, the same wave of emotion hit. Someone had to be staring at her she thought. This time, when she looked up, she saw a woman with white hair pulled up into a bun wearing one of the most shortest pleated skirts she'd ever seen in her life and an extremely see through button up shirt staring her directly in her face. Kagome looked behind her to see if the woman could have possibly been staring at something else but nothing was there besides the giant water spout. When she looked back at the woman, she had already began walking away.

' _Uh...that was weird. All up in my face for why though? Ugh.'_ Kagome thought trying to shake off how annoyed she was by the woman in the skimpy outfit staring her way.

Listening to the water pour into the fountain was a peaceful white noise for her but after the slightly uncomfortable experience, Kagome found herself not wanting to be anywhere near the area anymore because she couldn't promise herself that she wouldn't say something rude if her and the woman crossed paths again. She walked her way back to the building Inuyasha was supposed to meet her at. It was well pass the end of her class time by the time she got there which is why is baffled her to not see Inuyasha's car anywhere in sight when she arrived.

Not hearing from Inuyasha all day was one thing but when bundled up with fact that he was also late irritated her to say the least. She puffed out an annoyed breath as she pulled out her phone and began texting him again.

 **Kagome:** _hey, where the hell are you? I'm waiting_

She pressed send and waited for three minutes to go by. Once again, after receiving nothing, she sent a follow up text. This time, she didn't hold back.

 **Kagome:** _Are you purposely trying to piss me off? Because it's working. Why the fuck aren't you answering?_ 😡

She pressed send but was too impatient to wait only to hear nothing from him. After seeing that the text went through, she pressed the dial button and put the phone to her ear. The phone rung all the way until it went to voicemail.

"So just what gives you fucking right to ignore me all day and be late?" She said after the beep. Just as she hung up and was about to dial back again, she heard a familiar annoying voice enter her ears.

"Looking for dog boy? He's probably dying in pussy somewhere. It's so funny to think you really thought you were something special. Bitch bye." Kikyo said in front of the group of three girls behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and put her hand up. "Bitch not right fucking now. I have no desire to whoop your ass again."

Kikyo scoffed. "Ugh! Excuse me?"

"I said what I said. You heard me. Now bitch bye right back at you." She said rolling her neck.

"Oh so you mad mad huh? Don't be upset with us because your new man out here looking for the next best thing." Kikyo retorted.

Kagome rolled her tongue across her top lip. "Yup, so true because it would make sense that he's no where near you then huh? Talk about it bitch."

Opening her mouth a few times with no sound was enough to put satisfaction in Kagome's heart.

Kikyo put both of her hands up beside her head. "You know what? I don't have time to deal with likes of you. So have a good day with your unfaithful man bitch."

"The unfaithful one you wanted but okay." Kagome said under her breath but loud enough for Kikyo to hear as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Kikyo stormed out with the group of girls following quickly behind her. As far as Kagome was concerned, that was yet another score for her board. Kikyo's words bothered her none as she knew what was being said was to try and get her riled up. That didn't mean her presence in general wasn't enough to irritate her because it definitely played it's part in that category. As she went back to her phone to try and call Inuyasha again, she saw the familiar vehicle pull into the parking lot behind her.

Giving him the death glare of a lifetime as he practically jumped out of the car, she folded her arms leaning all of her weight on her hip.

Inuyasha had his hands in the praying position as his face was already apologetic. "Kagome I am sooooo sorry! I know you're probably mad as fuck right now and don't want to hear shit I have to say but I can explain-"

"Were you out with one of your hoes?" She cut him off.

His face switched up from apologetic to confused in a matter of milliseconds. "Huh? W-what? Hoes? What the fuck are you talking about?" He questioned her back.

"Everyone around campus keeps telling me how you're out here with any and everybody while you're ignoring me. All of your male friends are now mostly ex friends so who the fuck else would you be out with?" She knew she probably sounded irrational but could care less as she needed something to make her feel better, even if it meant keeping him on his toes and making him as mad as she was.

"What the fuck? Who told you that-y'know what, doesn't matter. It wasn't true. Yes I was out with another girl but it damn sure wasn't one of these 'hoes' you speak of. It was someone I didn't even know."

"So you were out with another girl!?"

Inuyasha then realized just how bad what he said sounded. "N-no not like that! She was just some freshman I got paired up for a random ass field trip. We were literally out in the middle of nowhere with no fucking phone signal-"

"Couldn't message me before that?!"

"I didn't think about it! I know, I'm dumb but I really ain't wanna be with the girl. It was not by choice."

She squinted her eyes at him as if she didn't believe anything he was saying. "Mhm."

Inuyasha closed the space between them hugging her and thanking the gods that although she wasn't hugging him back, she wasn't rejecting him either. He rocked her back and forth singing his apologies to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't answer your last call because I was trying to rush over here to apologize to your face. Will you forgive me baby?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "...Whatever. Fine."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin to bring her mouth up to his. "Whether you like it or not, I love your attitude." He said against her lips.

Kagome pulled back. "I don't have a fucking attitude."

"Mhm, sure you don't baby." he said leaning back down to kiss her which she still accepted.

* * *

Inuyasha drove the two of them to a nearby building that he booked a room in for the photoshoot. He failed to mention to Kagome that he had to use what little time he had after the field trip to head over to the room and set up which added a factor in him being late but he wanted to minimize how many excuses he gave her before she decided to not forgive him all together.

The room had no windows with the exception for the small one located on the door and a spacious closet that Inuyasha set up lights inside for Kagome to use as a changing room. He had nothing too over the top set up for the photoshoot. If anything, he mostly just wanted some candid photos that captured her natural beauty which is why he brought a white strapless body suit for her.

Kagome never having modeled before had no idea what she was doing so Inuyasha gave her the direction she needed. Majority of the shots were with the fan on so that her hair could appear to be blowing in the wind. The more pictures Inuyasha took, Kagome felt her nerves relax more and more but just as quick as she relaxed, all it took was for Inuyasha to compliment her to make her fold inside. The things he was saying to her ranged from completely innocent to full on sexual deviant.

"You're so pretty."

"Sorry I'm smiling so hard. It's hard not to when I'm looking at you."

"Why did I choose this outfit for you? You literally look so fuckable right now."

Of course her responses only consisted of her scolding him for making her feel butterflies but he enjoyed how red he was making her in the face. After ordering her to face him and make a concentrated face, she found herself struggling to do exactly what he wanted.

"Inuyasha I'm trying here. I'm not really good at this anyway. Don't know why you just didn't ask someone else."

He cocked one of his eyebrows up. "And have you freak out about it? No thanks. Anyway, you're doing good. It's just I need...hmmm. It's hard to explain so let me just...show you." He hung his camera over his shoulder as he moved forward in front of her.

Grabbing both sides of her face gently with his fingertips, he lifted it up to face him. Kagome unconsciously started biting her bottom lip as she lost herself in his eyes.

"I can't wait to have you under me looking at me just like this." His husky voice cooed to her.

"I mean...according to you, you could've been had me. What's stopping you?" She teased back.

"I mean your period is what's stopping me now but I'm sure you're talking about before sweetheart. I was just trying to respect you and your relationship."

She pursed her lips together. "You really gonna lie to me like that?"

He chuckled. "You're right. I respected you but fuck that relationship you had though. I was trying to get all up in between that and now I'm tryna get between something else."

"Hmm. Play your cards right and you just may get what you wish for." She whispered to him.

"Pfft. Yeah okay. Anyway, keep this look for me my dear. I want you to stare at me just like this." He let go of her face and backed up into position. Putting his eye back behind his part of the lens, he saw the look she was no able to give him. The want in her eyes was putting a strain on his lower half but he had to get the perfect picture. Already having taken so many innocent photos of her, he saw no harm in moving towards a more lustful direction.

That's when his mind started taking an explicit turn. An idea crashed his entire thought process. If she was willing to do so would be the only thing stopping it.

"Hey Kagome, wanna try something?" He asked.

Relaxing herself from the previous pose, she twisted her legs together to calm the small arousal that formed in between her legs. "Yeah. Sure." She breathed out.

"How about I let you choose how you want to pose?"

She took a step back. "Um, I don't know about that."

Inuyasha smirked at her nervousness. "I'll make a suggestion then. I tell you what I want from you and you decide how you should pose based on how you feel. I want this to be all you now."

She tucked her lips in, lifting her shoulders. "Mmmm. I can try?" She said which ended up sounding more like a question more than an answer but Inuyasha would take it anyway.

Kagome was on edge as she was afraid she'd end up looking stupid in front of the built man there with her but watching his signature alluring smile cross his jaw, she couldn't help but feel her nerves tingle from whatever Inuyasha would ask of her next. The rest of her body on the other hand was ready for whatever his commands would be.

Inuyasha kept it short and sweet. "Seduce me." He instructed.

"What?" She said, wanting to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Seduce me. I want to see what you look like when you're tryna get what you want."

Her mouth was slightly agape. Being in the heat of the moment was one thing but actively trying to be sexy was something that never crossed her mind. She knew he knew that as well so as to why he'd be asking such a request of her, she had no idea.

She clasped her hands together. "And just how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how to get the shit I want."

Inuyasha decided on teasing her a bit more. "Come on love. You mean to tell me you were never in the mood when the wolf wasn't?" He was already sure he knew the answer but his twisted mind found more pleasure in the thought of hearing her say it aloud.

Looking around the room was almost symbolic of her looking for an answer to give the half demon because she felt as if there wasn't much to say.

"Inuyasha I'm telling you. If anyone wasn't in the mood, it was almost always me. I'm not really into doing stuff like that..."She spoke softly twisting her body in place trying to ease the tension his eyes had placed upon her.

Seductively rolling his eyes, Inuyasha continued to bat his eyelashes at her. "Aw, you sure? Because you don't seem that way to me." He said, lowering the tone in his voice.

Inuyasha pulled his tripod over from his random collection of items he brought just in case he needed them. As he adjusted the camera atop of it, he could see Kagome pouting in his direction with her arms folded.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm the one that's playing you? What if I haven't been in the mood and I was just faking and stuff?" She asked trying to take the conversation back to a peaceful place but her crush wouldn't let her off that easy.

He pulled back from the camera to get a full good look at her with his own eyes. Giving her another one of his charming smiles, he could only shake his head at her.

"Trust me. That would have definitely been a thought if it was anyone else but you're not a good liar sweetheart...nice try though."

Putting her hand over her chest, she opened her mouth pretending to be shocked and offended.

"Oh really? So you're really just gonna put me on blast?" She asked, trying to hide the amusement in her tone.

He licked his lips as he pulled a wireless clicker out of his pocket before taking a few steps forward in her direction. "Ain't no one here but you and I so no I didn't put you on blast."

"Yeah yeah, whatever smartass."

Inuyasha grabbed one of the chairs from behind Kagome bringing it into the center of the shoot where Kagome was standing. He slowly took himself a seat, raising his hands behind his head making sure to keep the clicker hidden from camera view. Kagome looked at him strangely wondering what he was up to. He stretched his neck sideways working out the built up tension from his shoulders. Finally letting out a strong sigh, he looked up at her and said but only two words.

"I'm waiting."

She swished her neck to the side with her arms still folded. "Uh, waiting for what?" she asked hoping he wasn't still on the topic of her seducing him.

"Do something. It's just me and you right now and I'm tryna take some pictures so wassup?"

"Inuyasha...what part of I don't know how to do stuff like that are you not getting? Like I wouldn't even know where to start."

"You've done it before."

"What I do in the heat of the moment versus what I do when I'm told are completely different."

"Well, just pretend this is one of those moments then."

"That's not how heat of the moment works Inuyasha."

He motioned his hands for her to come forward. "J-just come here already, damn."

Her small feet dragged across the floor towards him with her head tilted to the ceiling. "Geez you do the m-OST!" Her words squealed out as Inuyasha yanked her downward onto his lap fixing her till she was straddling him.

His hands gravitated to her lower backside resting atop of her butt. Then nuzzling his face in her neck, he inhaled the savory sugary scent that was strictly hers. He could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin in a matter of seconds.

"Just relax babe." He whispered to her, clicking the hidden clicker in his hand.

Feeling his lips move against her neck made her body practically melt in his hands. Her breathing became lightly uneven trying to keep up with the organ in her chest that had become excited from the slightest of his touches. Squeezing her thighs around him, she scooted further into his lap wanting any pocket of air between them non-existent. As she brought her arms around his neck, it had then occurred to her just how warm his body felt. It made the embrace all the more comforting.

' _Now that I think about it...his presence alone is so cozy.'_ She thought to herself.

To her, Inuyasha was visually stunning but his energy was incredibly mesmerizing. Just being around him made her feel as if she could do anything.

' _Ok well...if it's a show he wants...then as his model, who am I to deny that? Oh lord please don't let me make a fucking fool of myself. Flexibility_ _and strength training_ _don't fail me now.'_ Her mind was racing of a million doubts so she did her best to drown them out.

Crossing her legs behind him and the chair, she crossed her feet and pointed her toes. Slowly dragging her fingertips down his back and off of his torso, she leaned herself back putting space in between them but allowed for his hands to remain at the top of her waist. Closing her eyes and going as far back as she could, she could feel the strain she was putting on her muscles seeing as though she didn't even stretch first. Pushing the minor discomfort to the back of her head, she focused solely on finishing what she started. It was a trick she learned on ice and prayed that it wouldn't be as hard to execute on a chair with a person in it. The only plus side was that she wasn't going at a break neck speed on a block of rock hard ice and could actually add her own flare to spice up the basic move.

Stretching both of her arms back above her head, she lowered herself until she could feel her fingertips touch the floor before twisting her hands so that her palms had a firm hold on the ground. As she was adjusting herself, Inuyasha's hands made themselves at home feeling around her midsection as the other squeezed at her thighs. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was clicking away on the device making sure to capture what he couldn't take his eyes off of. Feeling that the position she was in was good enough, she gently opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, can you do me a favor and put both of your hands up beside your head?" She asked.

Her seductive airy tone had his hands in the air without a second thought. He didn't know what she was up to but he definitely was enjoying himself so far.

In one swift motion, Kagome flipped her body around him making sure her toes stayed pointed as it added to the effect of the entire move. Merely lying on her stomach with her hands planted on the ground, her legs were still straddled around opposite sides of him and the chair. She pushed her torso up, bringing her legs slowly into a split. She wouldn't let it show it on her face, but the split itself did was doing way more damage than stretching her back out did.

' _Shit. I'm surprised these things can still go this far.'_ She thought to herself. Although the pain was evident, she thought she at least deserved a pat on the back for being able to pull this stunt off.

Lowering herself back to the ground, she remained in the split position. Lifting her hips, she twerked her lower half on and off the ground earning a jaw drop from the man behind her. She bounced for a few moments, pretending that there was a song playing in her head that she could follow the rhythm to, before jumping on all fours. This time, she arched her back in and out to the same beat that still played in her head. Turning over onto her back to face him, she finally could get a good look at his face.

She was expecting someone a bit more embarrassed or in shock but after remembering who she was dealing with, what she saw came to no surprise to her. Inuyasha's hand rested on the back of his head as he stared at her with heavy lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. Watching her turn over and bring her knees up warranted him biting on his bottom lip to control his urges. Knowing Kagome saw him didn't bother him a bit. In fact, he wanted her to see just what she was doing to him so he made sure to open his legs wider.

Kagome was reading his message loud and clear but getting herself off of the ground was her next objective so Inuyasha's wants would have to wait a little. Lifting her back up, she slowly brought her torso up, keeping her neck, head, and arms behind her to fit the idea of sexy she was shooting for. Then just like that, she jumped and sat herself up on her thighs with her hands in between them. This made it perfect for her to make contact with those glossy amber eyes of his and crawl his way.

Fitting herself between his legs, still keeping eye contact, she playfully put her wrists together faking that they were handcuffed. She then mouthed the words "You ready?" to him. Inuyasha nodded his head although he wasn't too sure what to be ready for.

She pushed herself backwards still pretending to be handcuffed and put both of her knees around his thighs. Using only her lower body strength, she pushed herself up and returned to the same straddling position only now with her fake hand cuffed wrists around his neck. Her chest heaved in and out, trying to take in some much needed oxygen. She could feel pain in all of her lower body joints and would probably need a hot bath later but all she could focus on was arching her back into the man that just could not take his eyes off of her.

"Sorry...that's all I got." She managed to breath out.

He shook his head at her. "You say that like that was something so simple."

She cocked her neck to the side in fake confusion. "Was it not?"

Inuyasha flicked his eyes at her. "Showing a guy you know how to do a split on the dick is not basic Kagome."

She was taken aback at the use of her name. She honestly couldn't remember the last time he addressed her so directly with her own name in a situation such as the one they were in. He only would use her name for something serious.

"Wow. So serious all of a sudden." She teased.

"Pfft, because I'm not gonna sit here and let you downplay that like you didn't have me ready to jump down there with you."

"Whatever bae." She said, planting a kiss on his cheeks and then his lips.

Inuyasha looked down. "Wow...as much as I'd love to continue this, I think we should call it a day now because my groin is fucking killing me right now."

She pouted. "Aww. I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to wake you up down there."

He smacked her ass causing a squeak to escape her lips. "Shut the fuck up. You knew what the fuck you were doing bouncing that ass in front of me like that. I don't even wanna hear it."

"You asked me to seduce you!"

"I didn't know you was gonna seduce me SEDUCE ME! I was on some playful type shit. You went all the way out love. You were DETERMINED to get me up. I know you were. I saw it in your eyes and shit." He continued to accuse her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Tell it to the judge. Die mad about it. Do you." She said getting up from his lap. "Anyway, imma go change my clothes back."

"Mhm. Whatever. I'll pack up out here."

Kagome had a tough time getting out of the body suit but refused to ask Inuyasha for help out of pure stubbornness. By the time she finished changing back to her original clothes, Inuyasha had finished packing everything up. Shocked by his speedy pack up, she didn't really question it either considering he wasn't human to begin with. He loaded everything up on his back and walked Kagome back to his car. She hopped in the passenger side while he filled his trunk up with his possessions. Slamming it shut, he then joined her inside. With the sun already gone, the only light keeping them illuminated were the college street lights.

Kagome's chest was filled with butterflies. Here they were alone inside of a mostly vacant parking lot. She just couldn't understand how these not new situations always caught her off guard. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Inuyasha's hand grab hers and intertwine their fingers together.

"Ya know Kagome. How come you never added me on facebook. I see you on that shit literally all the time." he asked her.

Looking out the front car window, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Never really thought about it I guess. I don't really see you on it all the time like that though."

"Eh. I'd say I use it at least once a day if anything."

"You can add me if you want to. My facebook is just my name."

He used his other hand to pull out his phone and search her name on facebook. She was the first to come up. After adding her, Kagome felt the vibration for the notification.

"Okay sweetheart. You're added."

Kagome took a look at the invite and accepted it. Then she noticed something odd.

"Adrian...Tashi?"

He nodded his head. "Mhm. I didn't want my real name on it before I try to get a job and someone sees how much of a whore I've been. Adrian is my middle name and what my parents almost named me and Tashi is just my last name bunched together."

"Makes sense I guess...oh you have IG too?...oh wow. BaedriantheAddiction? What the hell Inuyasha." She couldn't contain the fit of laughter but Inuyasha didn't expect her to.

"Everyone that doesn't know me from high school is always so confused about that shit. When girls found out my middle name, that's what they started to call me. Baedrian, so it's what I used for it and I never felt like changing it. I don't use IG all the time anyway and my name is similar on twitter."

"You have twitter too?"

"Mhm. BaedrianDawg which is another one I made in highschool and never felt like changing."

"Wow. Baedrian huh? Hmm. I just might steal it now that I know."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get you home before you start digging through my shit in front of me." he said putting the car in drive.

"I've never been a lurker Inuyasha. I respect people's privacy."

"Whatever you say love. Doesn't really matter to me. I have nothing to hide."

Inuyasha pulled in front of her building and turned his hazards on. He got out of the car to open her door and help her out. As he held her hand to assist her, he pulled her in for a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and pecking it when he was done.

"Goodnight baby." He said against her lips.

"Mm. Goodnight to you too Baedrian." She teased before walking away.

He watched her walk into her building just to make sure she was safe before hopping back into the car and driving back to his place.

Once inside, the first thing she noticed was the absence of her fox friend. She shot him a quick text asking for his whereabouts as she undressed and prepared herself for bed. She puts herself inside of an over sized t-shirt and a pair of slim fit leggings. Falling flat on her bed, her hands went to work on her nightly routine. The first objective on her list would be texting Inuyasha, and the second would be scrolling through facebook until she got sleepy. To start off her session, she posted a quick status to her timeline.

 **Kagome Higurashi**

' _Sooooooooooooooooooooo….how does one person manage to look so damn fine all the tiiiimmmmmmmmmmmeeeee?'_

Almost instantaneously, her phone buzzed with notifications from comments on the new post wondering who she was referring to.

 **Kuranosuke Takeda**

' _Wow, who this for?'_

 **Akitoki Hojo**

' _So you just not gonna respond to my message though? That's cool. Note taken.'_

 **Hiten Nyogi**

' _If you talking about me, I mean it's a hard job but I manage lol.'_

 **Byakuya Bomi**

' _At first, I thought this was about Kouga but then I remembered you broke up with him. Oops my bad.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes at the incoming comments and turned the notifications for the post off as her interest in dealing with the thirstiness just wasn't there. What was there was the curiosity that blew her towards Inuyasha's page.

Besides the profile picture of him in a tight fitted button up t-shirt and his signature man-bun, his last post definitely caught her attention.

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _When she cute as fuck AND she look like she always got a whole ass attitude, yeesss baby come fuck my life all the way up. This is what daddy needs, this is what daddy wants~~~_ 😩😩😩😍😍😍😍😍😍

She blinked slowly rereading over the status multiple times.

' _There's no way...that's not about me is it?'_ She thought to herself. Her fingers quickly went to scrolling and she found that Inuyasha was way more active on facebook than she thought. She was beginning to piece together everything and soon there was no doubt in her mind that everything she was seeing was about her. She even managed to stumble upon the statuses from when she was talking to Muso and moved back on campus along with some other eye catching statuses.

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _She really thinks I don't know about him...It's whatever. Doesn't matter if he exists or not. I'm getting what the fuck I want PERIOD._

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _I'm so fucking tired of bitches playing with my fucking emotions...THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I STOPPED FUCKING DATING! EVERYONE FUCK OFF BECAUSE ISTG IF ANYONE MESSAGES ME, YOU'RE FUCKING BLOCKED!_

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Oh so she thinks she can just walk into my life, be all perfect and shit, and just walk the fuck out?….I think DAFUQ NOT! I feel bad she gotta learn this way but bitches gonna learn I'm not the one, two, three, or infinity._

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Poor thing thought he had a chance, oh well. Not my problem. And to those who keep saying **"if the tables were turned-"** STFU, because if the tables were turned, I would've gladly been a side piece turned only piece and snatch her ass right from under him just like I did with that raggedy ex boyfriend of hers because I can fucking do that so mind y'all business because no one asked y'all tf. I like her a lot and that's that. _

**Adrian Tashi**

 _Oh Inuyasha, you're so cu-BLOCKED. Inuyasha why didn't you just move on-BLOCKED. Weren't you friend's with her bo-BLOCKED. Wow Inu, that's fucked-BLOCKED. She's not you object-BLOCKED._

 _Look, idk how many times I gotta tell y'all I could care less about y'all opinions for this, if I don't ask, MIND YOUR BUSINESS OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF CATCHING ALL OF THESE BLOCKS! YOU GET A BLOCK! YOU GET A BLOCK! YOU ALL CAN CATCH THIS FUCKING FICKITY FUCK FUCK FUCKING BLOOOOOCCCKKK! That is all lol thanks_

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Mofuckers really think I'm holding this girl hostage. How fucking stupid can y'all be? First of all, it's degrading to think my parents raised me like that. Secondly, if the girl didn't like me back, I wouldn't be anywhere near her. Y'all really think I'm about to be chasing someone that don't want me? Especially considering all these girls that DO want me? Y'all "you're an abusive boyfriend" headasses can get on somewhere with all of that headassery because you're wasting your time talking about something you know nothing about. Half of you men are just mad your women either wanted me in the past or I fucked them not knowing they were your girl. The other half are bitter ass women I turned down. I'm abusive but y'all dap me up in halls? I'm abusive but y'all still in my Dms? Leave me the hell alone before I start exposing this whole damn college campus. This will be the last time I address this stupid shit like this._

Kagome had to take a second and gather her thoughts because everything she was seeing was definitely a step back from what she was used to seeing. She knew there was an aggressive side to Inuyasha but she wasn't expecting all that she was seeing. When the Muso situation happened, there was a calm anger to Inuyasha's presence along with a side of frustration and impatience. Seeing that Inuyasha was mentally struggling at the time and using facebook as an outlet, she could only imagine what else had gone through his head that he didn't post to facebook.

Everything she was seeing was more or less not surprising in the slightest as she knew Inuyasha felt most of the emotions he had been expressing. His delivery and how much it appeared he had pent up inside was more shocking to her considering how the two of them met in the first place. Inuyasha was an amazing person for her to talk to and to vent when she was feeling the worst. She hadn't realized just how much of a toll her situation had taken on him as he didn't associate with his inner friend circle anymore.

The next question on her mind was whether or not to confront Inuyasha about what he had posted. That thought was quickly pushed back as she kept scrolling through to see what else she could find. Besides his incredibly hot shirtless selfies with his tongue out he took often, Kagome also found a bunch of super sweet messages about her.

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _I haven't had a crush in such a long time. This shit feel weird lmaohelpme_

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _She is so beautiful when she's sleeping._ 😩😩😩😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _I feel bad sometimes because my thoughts always start off real cute and sweet and it always ends up with me wanting to put my dick in something. Geez do better Inuyasha_

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Fuck friendships too. Honestly at this point, she's all I need_ ️

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Is dick a good birthday present ladies? Lol. Asking for a friend._ 👀

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Idc what she say, she miiiinnneeeee now_ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Bro, these fucking butterflies need to go head somewhere. I'm tryna fucking sleep_ 😒😒😒

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _I can tell I haven't been in a relationship in a while. I haven't missed someone this bad in ages_ 😶😶

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Lowkey wish she would move her ass back here with me. Let daddy take care of you and put you through school baby_ 😩😩😩👅👅👅💦💦💦😍😍😍😍

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _My brother tells me I'm acting like I ain't never had a girl in my life before. First of all, I'm a whole renowned virgin. If I ever had sex with you before this point, I'm sorry. It didn't happen._

Once she had enough of going through his emotionally spoken statuses, she focused back on going through his pictures. It was evident that Inuyasha was either really into taking photos with his shirt off or he was just too lazy to put a shirt on. Not that she was complaining. This gave her a way to stare as long as she wanted without feeling like a creep. She also couldn't help but focus on Inuyasha's tongue that he enjoyed showing off.

' _Holy shit. I never knew it was THAT long...'_ She thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. _'That would explain a lot though.'_

As she went through all of his older photos, she found one from two years ago that displayed him leaning back on one hand with his legs spread open. He had a shirt on this time but it was a long sleeved low cut loose v-neck shirt so she could still what he had going on inside. Her eyes were glued on his thighs as although they were smaller than they are now, they were still toned enough that she wanted to sit down on it.

 _ **BZZ BZZ**_

Her phone vibrated in her hands causing her to jump as her light trance was broken. It was Shippo replying to her text from earlier.

 **Shippo:** _hey bitch. Don't worry about me for the night. I will explain when I see you tomorrow. Night._

 **Kagome:** _Okay. Have a good night._

She sat up and rubbed her hand across her chest to try and calm her nerves. Feeling her body relax back to it's normal state, she returned to the photo just for her heart to practically stop. Without realizing it, she had accidentally liked the old photo of Inuyasha. She quickly unliked it and backed out of his entire page and went to try and cover her tracks by posting an entirely new status.

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 _That moment when you not only accidentally scrolled too far, but then you accidentally liked something trying to get back to the top lol. **#Itwouldbemehuh**_

She posted it with the quickness hoping Inuyasha wouldn't message her about it. Within a matter of second though, she found herself reminding her thoughts to be careful what they wished for as Inuyasha didn't message her, but he did comment publicly on her status. She took a deep breath and opened it.

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _Aww, that's cute. When lurking on my page goes wrong and you gotta cover up ;) don't worry love. I like what I see too_

Just as she is reading his comment, she receives more notifications showing him liking all of her pictures and giving heart reactions to her thirst traps. She rushed back to her status to reply to him.

 **Kagome Higurashi**

 _ **Adrian Tashi**_ _Nah. Not really lol but thanks. I try love_

Then suddenly as she commented, another reply appeared under Inuyasha's comment.

 **Akitoki Hojo**

 _ **Adrian Tashi**_ _Nice try. But don't worry, she curves all of us all the time so welcome to the club. Have a seat, get comfortable because her single status ain't budging._

' _Aww Shit. Why the fuck did he just say that?! Please don't entertain this Inuyasha...'_ she thought to herself to no avail as Inuyasha responded just as quick.

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _ **Akitoki Hojo** Um lol nah. NiCe TrY bUt DoNt WoRrY tHoUgH_ _I don't get curved bruh. She just playing along for y'all._ 😂

Then a back and forth commenced.

 **Akitoki Hojo**

 _ **Adrian Tashi** dude. that's not what I read but okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night._

 **Adrian Tashi**

 **Akitoki Hojo** _Actually she helps me sleep at night_ 😉

 **Akitoki Hojo**

 _ **Adrian Tashi** Sure dude. Keep telling yourself that. Don't know what you acting so macho for. We don't know each other._

 **Adrian Tashi**

 _ **Akitoki Hojo** You tried to group me with yourself and the rest of you rejects. I don't know you, and I don't want to get to know you. I'm just letting you know I ain't no fucking reject. Now don't at me again or imma hurt your feelings and the rest of you thirst buckets on here. Try it if you want to_

 **Akitoki Hojo**

 _ **Adrian Tashi** Oh wow. What are you gonna do? Fight me through your keyboard? Lol I'm so scared._

When Inuyasha responded back with a video Kagome didn't even know existed, she almost cursed Hojo for pushing Inuyasha that far. Although you couldn't see Kagome's face all the way due to her hair being down, it was a video from when they were in the car and he asked for kisses from her. Of course she teased him first and made him beg for it but the video starts with her kissing the side of his face and his neck as he looks slightly into the camera with his finger under his chin. Then Inuyasha grabs her chin and makes out with her long tongue, biting on her lip and everything for a few seconds before the video ends. It was an IG video with a worded caption over it stating **"I feel so lucky"** and **"I'll never get enough of this."** While seeing it play back brought back memories and hormones, she felt her face heat up at the fact that he posted that to begin with. She notices someone trying to comment again and before they get the chance, Kagome just deletes the whole post and shoots a text to Inuyasha immediately right after.

 **Kagome:** _Why did you post that?_ 😡

He wasted not time getting back to her.

 **Inuyasha:** _Because he pissed me the fuck off_ 😒

She rolled her eyes, heaving a huge sigh.

 **Kagome:** _Was it really that serious? That you had to post something like that without my permission?_

 **Inuyasha:** _You're right. It wasn't that serious that I had to go that far. What I did was a childish choice that I really can't say at the moment I regret though_ ️

 **Kagome:** _First of all, I had no idea that was on your instagram to begin with. Can you not record stuff like that without me knowing first? And can you not post that shit without my permission either? Like for real, we shouldn't even have to be having this conversation to begin with._

 **Inuyasha:** _I'm sorry Kagome. I won't do it again. It was just something I recorded at first just to keep for myself but I figured since it really didn't show your face that there wasn't no harm in posting that. That's my fault._

She ran her fingers through her hair, falling back onto her bed. Seeing him apologize made her nerves calm down a bit but she was still upset that the situation escalated that quick on social media for everyone to see.

 **Kagome:** _I accept your apology but seriously Inuyasha, you don't have anything to prove to those people. You're so secure in yourself or at least from what you've shown me, that's what it seem like. Why let them get the better of you?_

 **Inuyasha:** _trust me sweetness. None of those lames that follow you make me feel threatened in the slightest._ 😒😒😒 _I just love to show you off believe it or not...that and I love proving people wrong when they test me_

 **Kagome:** _I get that Inuyasha but you don't have to. What happened to taking the higher road and talking things out and being mature and all that shit we used to talk about?_

 **Inuyasha:** _I get it. I don't have to take that road but it's a personal choice. Whether I prove people wrong or not, I sleep just fine at night. Sometimes people just catch me at the wrong times when I got the time to respond and shut em up._

 **Kagome:** _I'm guessing today you had time huh?_

 **Inuyasha:** _I sure did_ 😁 _I told him don't at me. He probably at home crying now._ 😂😂😂😂

 **Kagome:** _I know him personally so you're probably right honestly. Ugh. that's so mean Inuyasha!_

 **Inuyasha:** _he started it_

 **Kagome:** _yeah I know…_

 **Inuyasha:** _So for future reference, can I post you? I been waiting to show you off for so long. I literally run my mouth all day about yourself_

 **Kagome:** _I have no problem with you posting me Inuyasha. Just wanted you to ask first._

 **Inuyasha:** _Of course love. Again, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'll do better. Promise_ 😍

Kagome decided not to question him just yet on what she saw earlier. For now, she just wanted to relax as her birthday was the near. Stretching her jaw open, she let out a loud yawn.

 **Kagome:** _Hey baby, you wanna go to sleep on the phone with me?_

 **Inuyasha:** _Actually, I still have to take care of this problem you made me._

 **Kagome:** _I told you I'm sorry_ 😔

 **Inuyasha:** _Well if you're so sorry, then how about you make it up to me?_ 😘

 **Kagome:** _Uh...how?_

 **Inuyasha:** _call me and you'll find out_ 😉

Kagome froze. She was still on her period so she was hoping he didn't want her to masturbate on the phone with him. She was also sure he knew that. Without realizing, some time had passed of her thinking about why he wanted her to call him, so much so that Inuyasha had to double text her.

 **Inuyasha:** _hmm, which Inuyasha would my baby want to hear right now?_

 **Inuyasha:** _I could be the dom she can never seem to resist_ 👅💦 _and tell her to call me now or so help me, that ass is mine first chance I get._ 😈

 **Inuyasha:** _Or I could be at her beck and call letting her know I really need her right now and that my body is crying for her_ 😩

 **Inuyasha:** _What do you think...my dear?_ 😏

' _Oh, he's really trying to play these games tonight? Y'know what. Fine dog boy. I'll play and I'll be the one winning.'_

Without another thought, she dialed his contact and waited for him to answer. A few dial tones later, she could hear her favorite raspy voice on the other end.

"Well that was fast. Someone didn't answer my question. What's it gonna be Kagome? I'm waiting and so is he." The lust and want in his voice was music to her ears but she knew she had to keep it together.

"You're at my beck and call sir." She asserted her voice making herself as clear as possible.

"Sounds like fun to me. I'm all yours so tell me where to start babe." He said dragging his voice out slowly for her to get lost in.

"O-ok. Uh, lay down first." She stuttered.

It wasn't her first time talking intimate over the phone but it wasn't something she did often nor was it ever her that did most of the talking so she was a jittery nervous mess to say the least; nonetheless, she would try not to let him see it.

"Mhm, I'm down babe." He told her.

She nodded as if he was in front of her. "Ok, is your shirt off?" She asked.

"You know it is."

"Pants too?"

"No but for you, that can be arranged."

She heard his clothes rustling in the background before his voice returned to the phone.

"They're off."

She cleared her throat. "Touch it for me." She said, trying to avoid being too direct.

Inuyasha wouldn't let her off so easy though. "Touch what?"

"You know what I mean Inuyasha!"

"No I don't love. Tell me." He said continuing to play dumb.

Inuyasha had been in the mood way before the two had stepped inside the room earlier but the dance she gave him made his mind race more than ever before. How could he ever masturbate the same ever again. Just the thought of her wasn't enough as he sure did try as soon as he walked through his doorstep. He needed to hear her, feel her presence calling for him.

'Kagome stop acting so scared and just got for it. I'm sure he'll tell you if you sound dumb. you're making this so fucking awkward!' She thought to herself trying to shake her nerves. She slowly swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Hey Kagome, ya know. I don't want you to force anything. If you don't want to, we can-"

"It's fine Inuyasha." She cut him off.

"Just, please...touch your dick for me, please?" She pleaded him switching her voice to be more airy.

That's just what Inuyasha wanted to hear. His hands were already in position, rubbing away awaiting her next command.

"It's my voice you wanted...right?"

"That's right baby. Your voice and your voice only." He mumbled out.

Her tongue swirled around in her mouth, trying to absorb the excess drool her glands were producing. It was hard not to be turned on in a situation like this with her man on the other end cooing all types of sweet nothings in her ear. It made being on her period all the more agonizing as the ache between her legs grew by the second. She rested on her back, twisting her thighs together to try and sooth the yearning.

"I've been such a tease to you Inuyasha. I know you've been wanting to do so much to me and I just keep backing out."

"Mhm." he moaned.

"You wanna remind me again though? Just to make sure I didn't miss anything."

His hands were going to work and his mind was hazy but he managed to breath out a few sentences.

"You already know what I've been wanting from you but I know what you're thinking. That I've touched just about every part of you Kagome but until that pussy is mine, I won't feel complete...that's...partly true."

"Partly?"

"Mhm. I don't just want your entire body Kagome, I want your mind, body, and soul. Having someone's body is cool and all but when you have someone who doesn't yearn for anyone else but you, it's a different type of high. It makes you never want to be away from that person even for a single second because the pain is just unbearable."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I bet sometimes you think I'm crazy for falling for you so fast and so hard. I can't really explain it either but I haven't felt this way in so long for someone. That feeling I told you about is like a drug and that's what I meant by I can't get enough of you."

At a loss for words, the only thing she could manage to muster out was "Inuyasha I...I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. Just moan my name for me baby. I'm at your beck and call so I want you to make me cum."

Kagome froze again becoming uncomfortable at how awkward she felt. The fear of making a fool of herself was strong but fortunately for her, Inuyasha was stronger.

"Just close your eyes baby."

That's what she did. "Okay, they're closed."

"I want you to remember the first time I had you under me. How I had you begging for me, and that pussy calling out for me. Your legs oh god Kagome your legs. I can never get enough of them gripping and grinding that wetness of yours right into my mouth. "

As his voice resonated with every inch of her body, she could almost feel what he had done to her that day. He lapped at her till she could barely breath and he well had run dry.

"Mm, yes Inuyasha."

"Just like that. Talk to me just like that baby."

"Oooh, Inuyasha stop talking to me like this. My body can't take it-"

"I don't care, keep moaning for me love." He was close, he just needed her to get him there.

"Uh-ah Inuyashaaa."

"That's right. That's the only name you're gonna be calling you understand me."

"Uh huh, yes Inuyashaaa." She continued to moan out.

"I know you been wanting this dick inside you. Tell me how much you been wanting it."

"So much, I wanted you to fuck me so bad daddy; so damn bad."

"Yes Kagome, tell daddy just how much."

"When I get off my period, that's what I want. I want you to fuck me Inuyasha."

"Aaah, say no more. On god, say no fucking more. You know I got you."

"Inuyasha please cum, I can't take anymore."

Just like that, he felt his body quiver over the edge into bless. As he began to come down from his high. He could hear Kagome whimpering on the other end of the phone.

"Is my baby okay?"

"Yeah...I could really use you right now but mother nature says nah."

He let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry baby, I got you first chance I get."

Inuyasha cleaned himself up and the two soon were off to bed. Inuyasha kept his end of the bargain and stayed on the phone to fall asleep with her.

* * *

Kagome being lucky enough to have her classes canceled due to midterms was amazing because she was able to sleep in without a care in the world. Unfortunately for Inuyasha this wasn't the case which is why he was sitting in class now listening to his professor talk about absolutely nothing beneficial to him. He had text Kagome a long birthday text message that she never responded to so he assumed she was still asleep. He made a mental note to ask her where she wanted to get her hair and nails done today. As her bae, Shippo made it Inuyasha's duty to keep Kagome distracted throughout the day while he sets up the house party.

Inuyasha figured while Kagome spent her day getting pampered, he could run and pick up a brand new outfit for the party. After class was over, Inuyasha texted Kagome again to see if she was up. To that text, he finally got a response.

 **Kagome:** _I'm so sorry Inu! I was knocked out. But thank you so much! Can't wait to see what surprises you have. Ya know, I'm surprised Shippo never messaged me because he said he wanted to throw a big ass party for me a while ago. I told him no but still._

Inuyasha did his best to play it off.

 **Inuyasha:** _nah. Last I talked to him, he was going to the club tonight with some friends from class._

 **Kagome:** _Oh, that's probably where he spent the night then. He didn't come home last night._

 **Inuyasha:** _he still staying with you?_

 **Kagome:** _Yup, him and his boyfriend aren't back together yet. The way things are looking, they might just be done for good. Shippo is just trying to avoid going back to live with the guys._

 **Inuyasha:** _Can't blame him._

Inuyasha hopped in his car and drove over to Kagome's small dorm building. He parked in the parking lot waiting for her to come out when she was ready. He told her not to dress to fancy as she was merely going to get a relaxing all day treatment. When she came outside, Inuyasha could see she hadn't done much to her hair besides brush it out and let it fall in it's natural wavy form. That and she wore an all gray crew neck sweater, and black leggings with a pair of black high top converses. Jumping into the passenger seat, she greeted him with a peck to the lips.

"Hi baby." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi to you too. So where am I going again?" He asked her.

She put the directions into GPS and placed her phone inside the stand on the dashboard so that Inuyasha could see it. When the two arrived at the spa and salon, Inuyasha handed Kagome a stack of cash.

"If you need anymore than that, take this." He reached into his pocket for his wallet and handed her one of his credit cards.

"I-Inuyasha, this is a lot, I can't-"

He shook his head at her. "Kagome it's fine. It's your birthday. I wanna spoil you. Go get your hair done, nails done, massage, all that. I want today to be so special for you. Just take it for me please?" He begged her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. I guess. Just because I'm going won't mean I'm not gonna feel bad about you spending all this money on me."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the chin and brought her face to his so that he could kiss her cheeks. "You're so cute, you know that? Now go head because I want to make sure the restaurant I booked tonight says we're still good to go and I don't want you anywhere near when I call before you know where we're going." He explained.

She put her hands up and exited the car. "Alright, alright Inuyasha. I'm going. I'll call you when I'm ready." She shut the door behind her and did a light jog to the building.

Once Inuyasha saw her go inside, he locked his car doors and called Shippo.

"Hellooo?" The fox demon answered from the other end.

"Hey Shippo, she's all good to go. Once she's done here, gonna get her dressed and then take her to the restaurant you told me about."

"Good. I have everything under control over here. Tonight is gonna be so much fun! I know it's her birthday and all but this as a whole is finna be litty!"

"Yeah yeah. I just hope this place you tole me about doesn't call the cops on me when I make a scene."

"You'll be fine Inuyasha. I'm in class by the way so I gotta go. Give me a call later when y'all on the way."

"Gotchu."

Inside the salon and spa, Kagome had checked in for her appointment and the workers were ready for her rather quickly. As she was getting her feet done, she took the time to call her mother who answered on the first dial tone.

"My baby! Happy birthday!" She answered with joy.

"Thanky mommy. How are you?" Kagome asked.

She shared light ans casual conversation with her mother before finally deciding to catch her mother up to speed on everything that has happened so far.

"So Kouga did all of that to you?! Oh watch when I see him, I'm going to have some choice words for him."

"Mommy it's okay. I'm over it now. Like I told you, Inuyasha has been keeping my mind off of everything. He honestly is a breath of fresh air. "

"I know Kagome but are you sure you aren't just using him as a rebound? If what you're saying is true and he really does like you the way you say he does, wouldn't that hurt him more in the long run if you continue this?"

Kagome understood her mother's concern. It was well placed. Kagome not only came from a bad relationship but she almost instantly jumped into another. Often a bad recipe but Kagome didn't feel like she was using him.

"Yeah mom I get it but at the same time, I think I was way over Kouga before I left him so I think that helped. Also, I haven't thought about Kouga in the longest time. To be honest, it's almost as if everything I wanted from my relationship with Kouga is what Inuyasha is giving me now."

"Hmm, alright. If you believe you know what you're doing, I trust you to make the best decision for yourself. So when am I going to meet this young man anyway?"

Kagome's face scrunched up. "Meet him? Don't you think it's a bit too soon for that mom?"

"I mean you guys rushed everything, why can't I rush meeting him too?" Her mom pried.

Kagome readjusted herself in the chair so that she could lift her foot up for the worker to finish pedicure. "Because mom, I want to be sure about this one. When I'm ready, I'll let you two meet. He is very respectful. You'll love him."

"If he helps out around the house more than you and Souta, then I'm sure I will."

"Whatever momma."

The day swims by and Kagome has been taken care of to the fullest extent. Once she calls Inuyasha, he arrives already dressed for their date. Kagome gets a good look at him after adjusting herself in the front seat with him. Shiny leather pants complimented by white fitted long sleeve turtleneck tucked into the pants.

She gives him the duck lips of approval. "Ooohh, someone looks fancy." She coos.

He can't help but smile at her compliment. "Thanks love. I try. I have a surprise waiting for you back home so hop in the shower first and it'll be on the bed when you get out."

"Um okay."

Inuyasha drove her back to his place. Knowing the way up like the back of her hand, she led the two upstairs and even took the pleasure of unlocking the door and letting him in. She ran straight for the bathroom to freshen up just as her lover had asked.

While in the shower, her mind started to swell with thoughts stemming from her and her mother's conversation earlier.

' _I'm not using Inuyasha...am I? It doesn't feel like it. No...I wouldn't do that...but...there's a lot of things I said I wouldn't do and yet here I am..ugh! This is so confusing. Why can't it just be as simple as saying I like him? I know I'm attached but is it because I really like him or is it because I like how he treats me? I'm not that type of person am I?'_

Frustrating herself, she decided to dwell and dig deeper.

' _No Kagome. You've never been like that. Think...what is it that you like so much about this man...Let's see, he's smart, loyal,honest, respectful definitely when he wants to be, protective, assertive, dominant, a leader, a strong lover, and he wants more than just my body. Okay, those are all pluses see Kagome? You're just overreacting because of your mom...or are you?"_

Thus came the cons of the situation.

'He can be super aggressive, demanding, jealous, possessive even if he won't admit it, and definitely most definitely impulsive. Compared to Kouga, his emotions for the most part are decently placed. Ain't like he out here just hollering at any and everyone...Look Kagome. Inuyasha is really good for you right now. Do not fuck this up! You wasted your years being faithful to trash. You have to make up for lost time.'

She finally stepped out of the shower after about thirty minutes. She used a separate towel to dry her hair before walking out of the bathroom and into her old bedroom. What she found on the bed practically left her in shock. A shiny pink holographic mini dress was sprawled across her bed. It was a one sleeve and was low cut in the back. She held it up to the light to see there were real diamonds in the dress outside of the holo glitters. Her soul could have jumped out of her body then, but she held herself together. She did a happy tip-toe dance around the room before squeezing her body into the dress. There was also a paid of panties that she helped herself too along with the pair of Christian Louboutin pink red bottom shoes. Adding loose and soft curls to her hair, she then accented the entire look with large gold hoop earrings. For her face, she kept her makeup light and simple only touching up her brows and her eyes with a touch of eyeliner, mascara, and fake eyelashes. Her lips were coated with a basic red matte lip and topped off with gloss. Taking one final turn in the mirror, she deemed herself appropriate to step out.

"Inuyasha! I'm ready!" She called out to him.

"Okay, come out then so I can see." He shouted back.

She took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out. She gave him two twirls before stopping to post on her hip.

"Look at my princess just all dolled up. You look fucking amazing baby." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed all over her cheek being mindful of her freshly coated lips.

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes. "You ready to go?"

She nodded back. "Yup."

The restaurant Shippo recommended Inuyasha to go to was thirty minutes beyond campus. The drive was a perfect length to give him wiggle room in case preparations went wrong with the party and the restaurant was extremely first class so he was sure Kagome would fall for it.

During the drive there, Kagome was rather quiet, sitting with her hands folded in her lap and eyes focused on the scenery passing by the window. Inuyasha noticed and tried to start light conversation with her.

"Window must look hotter than me huh?" He joked.

It earned a half-hearted laugh from the younger woman. "Yup, it sure it. Kisses better too."

He poked his lips in her direction. "Don't start this shit because I will pull over and prove you wrong. I ain't bout to let a damn window out kiss me dammit!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I was joking. Your kisses are the best." She gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing the side of his shoulder.

He made a fake imitation of what would appear to be a crying face. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I was starting to worry that you really was gonna leave me for a fucking window!" He pretending to cry.

"As awful as you fake crying is, honestly I should."

"Huh!" He gasped with all honesty in his voice as he wasn't prepared for the sharp and quick comeback.

He squinted his eyes at her. "You win this round doll face."

The two finally made it to the restaurant with only minutes to spare for their "reservation" that Inuyasha made. Once inside, their eyes gravitated to the dozen of large glass chandeliers that decorated the ceilings in their shimmery glamour. The floors were so clean, they could see their reflections and all of the staff were dressed head to toe in formal tuxes, even the women.

The host noticed them and gave a small wave. "Greeting sir and mam. Do you have a reservation here with us today? He asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. I should be under Torohashi, Inuyasha Torohashi." He said, mentally prepping himself for the pompous tantrum he was about to throw in front of the entire restaurant.

'You're so lucky I love you Kagome.'

The host searched over the list three times before giving a sad look to the two. "I'm sorry, are you sure you have a reservation with us or if you might have maybe registered with another name possibly?"

Inuyasha leaned on his hips with his arms folded. "Are you suggesting that I'm lying?"

The host shook his head. "Uh, n-no sir. I'm just saying the name you gave me isn't on the list-"

"So you are saying that I didn't book a reservation with you guys when that's exactly what the fuck I did."

Kagome saw the change in Inuyasha's demeanor jumped straight into defensive mode. She took a look behind her and saw more people enter behind them. She could also see, Inuyasha's conversation was catching the eyes a few guests already seated as well.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. Do you happen to know the name of the associate you spoke to over the phone?"

Inuyasha flickered his eyes at the top of his eyelids. "No I don't know the name. This is my first time here as I was recommended by a close friend of mine. Now I drove thirty minutes just to get out here for you guys to tell me my name isn't on the list when I know DAMN well I called! It's my fucking girlfriend's birthday for christ's sake!"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's back in an attempt to get him to calm down. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm okay. Let's just go if the walk in time is too long."

He snatched himself away from her. "No, it's not okay! I've been planning this for over a month now and this was supposed to end the night on a perfect note!" He then turned his attention back on the host. "Oh, I bet since there is no reservation, you guys didn't even pull through with the promise ring inside the bouquet of roses like I requested either huh?"

"Sir I'm sorry and I'm sure there is something-"

"No! There is nothing you can do to make this better! Get me a manager or whoever the fuck owns this place NOW!"

If Kagome wasn't sure already, she definitely knew all eyes were on them at this point. Inuyasha was being loud and unreasonable and there was nothing the host could do to deescalate the situation. All she could do was hide her face behind her hand and act as if the whole ordeal wasn't that embarrassing to be in the middle of.

When the manager returned, him and Inuyasha had a fairly calm and understanding conversation which ended with the manager giving Inuyasha coupon for 50% off their entire next visit as they had no available tables ready to give them. Inuyasha thanked the manager for her service, grabbed Kagome's hand, and left the establishment.

Getting back in the car, Kagome finally decided to let Inuyasha have it.

"What...the..FUCK WAS THAT?" She hollered.

Inuyasha flinched, taken aback by her sudden anger. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She looked around frantically. "What do I mean?! You literally just hounded a poor innocent guy that had nothing to do with our reservation getting lost and at the same time, you caused a whole scene in the restaurant that had all eyes on us! That's fucking embarrassing Inuyasha!"

' _Shippo you left out the part where she would be mad. You said she'd be sad, not mad. She is most definitely mad, not sad. Shitshitshit...okay damage control time.'_

"Kagome look. I'm sorry okay? I really just wanted this night to be perfect and I just couldn't help myself when that happened. I know I have to do better but you know how I get about you. I literally only want the best for you."

Kagome plopped her back further into the seat, puffing her cheeks out. "There are so many other ways you can go about that Inuyasha. You don't have to fucking ruin someone's day just to please me. What if that guy was going through something and you got him fired huh? Like think about this shit before you act Inuyasha. It was not that serious for you to act like that!"

"Yeah...I know...I fucked up." He admitted hoping Kagome would take the bait.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Just take us home. I don't even wanna be out anymore."

"But-"

"TAKE ME HOME!" She screeched.

Inuyasha inwardly jumped at her change in tone. He started the car up and headed back in the directions of campus. He messaged Shippo letting him know that they were on their way and to make sure everyone was in position. As they approached the college, Inuyasha took the opportunity to give Kagome her final clue.

"Hey baby, I need to stop by a friend's house really quick. I forgot to get my binder back from him earlier. He missed class and needed someone's notes to copy."

She shrugged her shoulders still refusing to look at him. "Whatever. Do what you want Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled up in front of the large frat house and parked his car in the driveway Shippo had left open for him. He then turned to Kagome.

"Hey, you wanna come with me inside?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No Inuyasha. I'll wait here."

"Come on baby, don't be like that. I won't be long but I at least want to introduce you. Besides, you look so damn good and I don't want this outfit to go to waste. Please? For me?"

Kagome gave him a piercing stare for a few moment that felt like forever the way she looked into his soul. "Fine. You have sixty seconds or I'm walking home."

Inuyasha got out of the car to go to her side and help her out as she still had heels on. Carefully, he led her down the pathway and up the stairs, holding onto her hand and her waist firmly not wanting her to fall. He knocked on the door loud and hard making sure that everyone inside could hear it. When the door open, it was a random guy that welcome the two in.

"Give me a second Inuyasha, let me just get the lights." The male said pretending to navigate himself through the pitch black room that Kagome could see nothing in. Inuyasha on the other hand with his nocturnal vision could see every nook and cranny of the place, including the several dozens of heads hidden everywhere. Suddenly the lights came on and the room lit up, literally.

" **HAAAAAPPPPPYYYY BIRRRTTHHHHDDAAAAAYYY KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEEE!"** The entire room screamed, shouted, and jumped as confetti and party string flew from all parts of the room.

Her hands flew over her mouth and multiple camera flashes went off. She then tried to cover her face but Inuyasha wouldn't let her as he held her hands in front of her and kissed her cheeks showing everyone just how shocked she was at everything.

Her already red face beamed with the ultimate excitement when she saw a familiar red head run towards her in a latex body suit.

"BITCH!" Shippo screamed, engulfing Kagome in a tight hug and squeezing the life out of her.

"Shippo!" She breathed out, giggling.

When Shippo finally let her go, he could see the pure shock and joy on her face but mostly confusion. The fox snapped his fingers and a microphone appeared in his hands.

"Attention all motherfuckers! The birthday bitch is here, I repeat the birthday bitch is here so it's time to twerk, and turn the fuck up! BUT FIRST, please bring her cake out!"

Right on cue, some comes through with a five tier Zootopia cake with Judy Hopps decorating the top. The entire desert is decorating in sparkling candles bright enough to light up the whole solar system. They roll the cart in front of Kagome and Shippo puts the mic to his mouth again.

"Inuyasha please stand beside Kagome and on three everyone like we rehearsed. One, two- ohshit hold up y'all. Aye! Totosai! Bring the guitar!"

The old college senior runs out with the wooden guitar in hands and Shippo clears his throat once more.

"Now, a one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"

 _~Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to Kagome!_

 _Happy birthday to you!~_

The entire groups sings to her and chants for her to blow out her candles and make a wish. She closes her eyes only for a second and start blowing on all the candles as hard as she can till they are all out.

"Alright! Start the fucking music and to everyone tryna play games, we gonna be in the next room over in about thirty minutes."

The Dj starts to play and Kagome feels the music take her body away. When she hears the familiar tune drop, she grabs Inuyasha and starts to lip sync to him.

 _It's not good enough for me, since I been with you_

Inuyasha grabs at her waist and starts to rock with her.

 _It's not gonna work for you, nobody can equal me_

Kagome feels something touch her hand. She looks over and sees Shippo handing her a pre-made drink. She takes sip of some before putting the cup to Inuyasha's mouth and starts to make him drink some.

 _I'm gonna sip on this drink, when I'm fucked up_ _  
_ _I should know how to pick up_

Once Inuyasha finishes downing the drink, he throws the cup somewhere so that he can turn Kagome around.

 _I'm gonna catch the rhythm while she push up against me_

 _Ooh, and she tipsy_

Throwing her arm back around his neck, she lets her lower half sink into him with the rhythm of the beat.

 _I had enough convo for 24_

 _I peep'd you from across the room_

 _Pretty little body, dancing like GoGo, aye_

Again, the same feeling that had overcome her at the photoshoot was brought back again. The cozy sensation that made her feel all fuzzy inside. It was something she found hard to describe but would never stay away from.

 _But you are unforgettable_

 _I need to get you alone_

Kagome then bent over throwing her hands on her knees and arching her back, twerking her lower half onto Inuyasha's groin warranting cheers from some of the female attendees.

 _Why not?_

 _A fucking good time, never hurt nobody_

 _I got a little drink but it's not Bacardi_

 _If you loved the girl then I'm so, so sorry_

 _I got to give it to her like we in a marriage_

She felt Inuyasha's hands grip onto her waist grinding right back into her.

 _Oh, like we in a hurry_

 _No, no I won't tell nobody_

He brought her body back to his, grabbing her chin and leaning her head back to meet his lips with hers.

 _You're on your level too_

 _Tryna do what lovers do_

The song was quickly over just as it started and just as another familiar tune hit the speakers, not only did the mood in the party change, but Kagome felt a powerful tug almost snatch her arm off.

"Sorry Inuyasha! I need my best bitch for this one!" Shippo yelled over the music.

Kagome being a light weight and barely having any food in her system already felt the liquor hitting her but it wouldn't stop her from feeding off the lyrics with her friend.

Shippo and Kagome danced in a circle gathering a lot of the attention from those around him. Of course Shippo had to start the whole performance off.

"I need tongue!"

And incoming Kagome with the following lyrics.

" **I need face!"**

"Give me brain, concentrate!"

" **Apple phone, Prada case!"**

"Kill a weave, rock a lace!"

" **Fuck the Moët!"**

"Buy the ACE!"

" **Fuck the Ghost!"**

"Drive a Wraith!"

" **Get some money, flood the Rollie!"**

"Fuck the Rollie, Patek face!"

" **My career takin' off!"**

"These hoes jogging in place!"

" **Swear these hoes run they mouth!"**

"How these hoes out of shape?!"

" **Can you stop with all the subs?!"**

Then the two began to sing the rest of the song in unison, twerking at every single opportunity given.

"Bitch I ain't Jared!"

"If you really want some smoke!"

"You can pull up, you can get it!"

The once the end came through, it was Shippo to recite it as Kagome ended the verse with a twerking split to the floor.

"You know me, Cardi B Pussy poppin' on the charts- AH AH! GET IT BITCH!" He cheered kagome as she hit the splits in the tight dress.

When Kagome got up, she fixed her dress, laughing over the entire ordeal with her friend. Shippo grabbed her hand once more and dragged her over to the makeshift bar they made with none other than Hojo in the back bartending.

"OMG! Hojo hi!"Kagome greeted him kindly having not seen him in a while.

"How are you doing doll?" The New York accent still being as strong as ever.

"I'm okay! Can I have something sweet and not too strong please?" She asked.

"Yeah and can I get whatever she's getting." Shippo chimed in.

Hojo gave a thumbs up. "Gotcha, two sweet bitch drinks coming right up."

As Hojo is making their drinks, Kagome feels someone come up behind her.

"Open your mouth baby." Inuyasha says into her ear.

She opens and Inuyasha puts a piece of cake into her mouth before trying to steal it right back with his own. Kagome became unbothered with getting the cake back and more concerned with topping his tongue who had fighting to suck on hers and winning.

"Your drink malady!" Hojo shouted snapping Kagome from Inuyasha.

She grabbed her drink and took a sip, raising her eyebrows at how she couldn't taste a single shed of alcohol. Inuyasha took the moment to dap Hojo up. Kagome looked around for Shippo but saw no signs of him.

'Maybe he went to set up the games?'

Kagome leaned up Inuyasha's head. "Can you take me to where they're playing games. I think that's where Shippo went."

Inuyasha nodded, grabbing her hands and leading the way. When they arrived, it was already several people inside including Shippo and Naraku. Seeing Naraku, Kagome pranced over to give him a hug.

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm better now that bitches have stopped stealing from me. Happy birthday gorgeous. You look stunning." He gave her his happiest monotone he could muster up.

"Okay everyone we about to play truth or dare so that means if you a scary bitch, get the fuuccckk out please and thanks!"

Everyone had sat in a circle with a beer bottle in the middle. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome while Shippo and Naraku sat next to her. Shippo was the first to spin the bottle and it surprisingly landed on Kagome first.

"Truth or dare hoe?" He asked her.

Kagome put a finger on her chin to think which would be more dangerous with Shippo.

"Dare."

Shippo didn't have to think twice about this one. "I dare you to let Inuyasha give you a big ass hickey on the front of your neck and you can't cover it for the rest of the night."

"Shippo!"

"Hey you picked dare bitch. So let Inuyasha get to sucking."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha happily obliged to sucking on her neck in front of everyone. Kagome played her best poker face, trying her hardest to look unbothered by the ministrations Inuyasha was doing to her neck. When he finished, he gave a sultry look and a final kiss on the lips to seal the deal.

"Ok enough! Spin the fucking bottle!" Shippo hollered.

"Ok, ok. Sheesh." Kagome responded before spinning the bottle on her turn.

After a few more rounds, someone then suggested playing a few rounds of "Never have I ever" which everyone happily obliged to.

The bottle lands on Naraku first and a sinister smile creeps across his pale airbrushed cheeks.

"Never have I ever...gone down on a girl on her period." Naraku took a pause at the end to look around at all of the horrified faces that slowly turned into ones of defeat.

As about five people took shoots to the head, Shippo's disgusted look was nothing he was trying to hide. "Ew! Y'all are nasty!" He screamed.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an eye look in which he returned the same one right back. "Look, I'm nasty but I ain't that nasty. Don't do that Kagome."

"Okay Inuyasha. If you say so." She chuckled.

When she looked over, she saw Naraku taking a small sip of his shot. Before she could even get a word out, he cut her off.

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't even think about it. I just need a drink. I have never done that nasty shit in my life. I'm just here to troll and expose sweetheart."

A few more basic unexciting rounds had gone by but several people were already shitfaced by the time the bottle landed on Inuyasha to take his turn. He had been saving this one since the start of the entire fiasco.

"Never have I ever gotten my dick sucked in front of entire room room of people-"

"FUCK!" Most of the frat boys in the room shouted in unison tossing their shots back without another word.

Shippo then took the bottle and purposefully made it land on himself. "Look, all of y'all suck because everyone in here done took at least one shot but the damn birthday girl so I'm about to go the fuck in. Never have I ever-" He stopped and looked at Kagome giving her his most smug smirk. "messed around with my significant other's friend."

"Shippo!" She exclaimed as just about everyone in the large circle took their next shot with half of them almost missing their face.

"Take the shot bitch!" He laughed shoving the shot in her hand.

The only thing that made doing this less embarrassing was the fact that everyone else just admitted to doing the same thing. She slowly drank on the small cup, trying to drink it as fast as possible. When the sting hit the back of her throat, she grimaced handing the cup back to Shippo who was still in a fit of laughter at her face.

The game from that point on begins to spice up with Kagome taking shot after shot after shot.

"Never have I ever had phone sex with someone else in the room."

 _ **Drink**_

"Never have I ever came from a shower head."

 _ **Drink**_

"Never have I ever sucked dick in public."

 _ **Drink**_

Before she knew it, the room was fifteen different colors and spinning in several different directions. Shippo saw her wobbling back and forth and tapped her shoulder.

"You okay sis?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Whaaat? Psshh, I'm good. You good? I'm goot" She slurred out.

"Matter of fact." She looked to Naraku and gave him an evil look as the game was still going on around them. "Let's do it. Call the bitch."

Shippo and Inuyasha both looked at each other in confusion. "Uh, what? Call who? When was this discussed?" Shippo fired questions at the two.

Naraku, feeling the liquor in his system as well, ran his fingers through his hair twisting his neck through the side. "We tryna start some shit bitch. Call up the Kikyo so we can jump her ass again."

"Yes! Fuck that bitch!" Kagome chimed in.

"Uh no. We not doing any fighting for your birthday hoe. It is not in the schedule." Shippo told her.

She lightly shoved his shoulder. "Well put it in there then!" She tried standing up, only to fumble over and fall backwards onto Inuyasha giggling.

"Welp, she done. Go one and take her home Inuyasha." Shippo gave up knowing that it was only downward from here.

Inuyasha couldn't agree more as he picked Kagome up bridal style took her from the party. Luckily the music was super loud outside of the game room, so no one could hear all of the random nothings coming from her mouth. Once he had her all buckled up in the car, he started the short trip back to his apartment. As he had his eyes on the road, he felt Kagome's hand slide across the small bulge in his pants. He snatches her hand off of him making sure to grab the other one with just his one hand.

"Kagome, chill please. We are almost home and you can fuck me in your dreams all you want."

Then a familiar scent caught his nose; salt. He looked over and saw her face turn red and the tears flew down her face.

"But I don't wanna! I want it now!" She cried out.

Inuyasha's face was calm as he was trying to keep his eyes on the road but his inner self was petrified.

'I know she isn't crying over dick she never had! W-w-what the fuck type shit is this!? She can't be serious. Ain't no way, ain't no way...fuuuuuccckk my life man.'

"Kagome, love, trust me I want you just as bad but you're not only drunk out of your mind, but you're bleeding too-"

"WAAAHHHHH!" She wailed out in a fit of more tears tossing herself around like a rag doll in Inuyasha's front seat.

Seeing his apartment couldn't have made him anymore happier in this moment. He whipped the vehicle into park and got out to help the drunken birthday girl. When he tried to grab her, she snatched her arm from him.

"No! Don't touch me! You're mean!" She spat at him.

Inuyasha looked around in desperation for someone that could help him but it was late and they were the only two out there. He knew how to get her upstairs, he just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"Ughh...fine baby. The dick is yours if you just let me take you upstairs." He lied to her hoping she would believe it.

She crossed her arms. "You mean it?"

He closed his eyes and gripped his lips together, nodding. "Yup, so can you come on?"

She let him carry her all the way upstairs without any further fuss. When Inuyasha got in, his first line of business was getting her ready for bed. He laid her almost lifeless body on his bed and started to undress her. Fortunately for him, she thought what he was doing was about to lead to sex so she didn't fight him on taking her clothes off. When he left to go start the shower water, she called out for him.

"Inuyaasshhaa, come back." She whined.

"I'll be right there baby." He called out back.

When he returned to the room, she was sprawled out across the bed in her all naked glory and Inuyasha had to remind his brain that this was for her and not for him in order to keep his boner at bay. In order to keep her calm in the shower, he had to shower her with all types of kisses. She wasn't too happy when he tried to put clothes back on her though after the shower though.

"BUT YOU SAID-"

"Kagome, love, I know what I said but you're drunk out of your mind. Maybe later in our relationship, I'll be okay with it but you're literally still a virgin. I want you to remember your first time and to be conscious making that decision-"

"I AM!" She screeched as she stumbled trying to jump on him in which he was able to easily push her back onto the bed.

He laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her torso to try and keep her still. She cried herself to sleep but Inuyasha wasn't too concerned as he was sure it was only the alcohol that had her crying in the first place. Once he was sure she was asleep, he tucked her in and took his turn getting himself together for bed.

The morning rolled around and Kagome felt a weird turning sensation in her stomach. Her body was heavy, and her head screamed with every small inch of movement she made. Aside from her own body weight, she felt Inuyasha's arm tossed over her. Moving around to face him, she could see he was still passed out but his ears were picking up on the little sounds she made. As she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, she heard her phone vibrate a few times back to back. Grabbing her phone from the night stand, she wasn't surprised to see it was Shippo. He was checking in on her at first but that soon turned into panic and anger. Why was he upset is what Kagome wanted to know in particular.

 **Kagome:** Hey, sorry. Just waking up and I feel like shit.

As she waited for him to text her back, she cradled herself back into Inuyasha's arm which sleepy him happily obliged. When he phone starts to go off again, she gets a long paragraph from him and the story only gets crazier.

* * *

 _Last Night_

"Yeah, I just had her boo thang take her home." Shippo said to Hojo who was putting out some more jello shots.

"Oh you mean Inuyasha? Did he finally ask her out or nah because they seem pretty close to me." He stated.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders licking the top row of his teeth. "I don't know man. They playing hella games and keep tryna beat around the bush but to me, they definitely go together so I don't what the both of them say. That's her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend, period."

Shippo and Naraku had just finished tearing the dance floor up with each other so Shippo took the chance to cool down and sip on another drink. As he made small talk with Hojo, he could hear partial commotion going on in the background but paid it no mind as whatever drama someone else had going had nothing to do with him. Kagome came, had her small fun, got fucked up too early and left. As far as he was concerned, as long as her 18th birthday was a night to remember, that's all that mattered.

Then someone called out his name.

"Where the fuck is SHIPPO! Y'all know exactly who the fuck I'm talking about." A girl with a long cut bob appeared looking around for the fox demon.

When Shippo heard his name, he took his drink and sought out the source of whoever wanted beef with him on this lovely evening. Once he saw who it was, he couldn't help but stand in shock.

"You!" She pointed at him. "You're the reason Bankotsu told me to leave him alone aren't you?! I know it was you!" She screamed causing all nearby ears to focus on them.

Shippo closed his eyes and put his index finger up. "Look bitch. If you was gonna try this shit, you shoulda did it before my best bitch left because now that the birthday girl is gone, there ain't nothing here to stop me from going upside your head you homewrecking ass bitch!"

She threw her hand over her chest. "Homewrecker?! You forgot I had him first! You're the fucking homewrecker!"

"I can't wreck a home that wasn't there to start with!" He rebutted.

"He was dating me when he fucked you!"

"That's not my problem! He told me he was single sweetheart!"

"Well we weren't!"

"That's not what the texts say-"

"Because he made them up himself!"

"So fuck you still tryna date him for if he out here lying on you?!"

"My boyfriend, my business! I could say the same about you because he sure did tell me some god awful things about you!"

Shippo took a step back opening his arms wide. He was ready for this. "Oh let me know sweetie. Let me know right NOW what he been saying cause I wanna hear this- YALL WANNA HEAR THIS because I do! So wassup?!"

"You abuse him, hit him all the time, yell at him like he's your son and the list goes all the way on! Not to mention all the times you've cheated on him-"

"WOAH-woahwoahwoah, imma stop you right there now because this what we not gonna do. What we not gonna do is entertain Bankotsu's insecure ass you understand me? Because the bitch don't got proof of shit! You want him bitch? YOU CAN HAVE HIM! I AIN'T BEEN NO WHERE NEAR HIS ASS IN FUCKING DAYS!"

"That's a bold face lie!" She stepped and got closer to him. "Because he told me y'all were together last night!"

"Oh when he was tryna get some ass and get my ass back at the same time? I think the fuck not. He didn't tell you about the part where had campus security keep his ass all the way away from me? No m'am I did not go anywhere near him. He been tryna get near me. I'm the cheater but he tryna get this back? Bitch look at dumb you sound! Feeding right into his bullshit!"

The right through the crowd came none other than the man of the hour himself. He stepped in just in time as Botan was getting closer to Shippo with her fists balled up. He walked in between them putting his hands up.

"Both of you please stop yo!"

Shippo wished he knew what happened next because one second, Botan was right in front of him, and then in the next second his fist went right upside Bankotsu's dome piece. Seeing him hit her ex-boyfriend sparked her fling forwards to Shippo. She was fast but the drink he threw in her face was faster. Feeling the liquor hit her, she closed her eyes and started windmilling where she thought he would be. When one of her hands hit his shoulder, he snatched her by the hair and staring dragging her on the floor as his other hand is banging her on the hands she was using the shield her face.

"You wanna play with me bitch?! Wanna play with me?! We can fucking play!" He said over and over with every swing.

Then Shippo felt his arms gets restrained and saw it was Bankotsu. He tried to keep swinging but Bankotsu wouldn't let up.

"Shippo stop! She's a girl bro!"

"These hands are rated E for everybody!" Shippo then turns around and starts throwing fists at Bankotsu not caring about the multiple cameras that were recording them.

Bankotsu charges at Shippo's waist, grabbing him and tossing him over his shoulder but Shippo fought lose.

"Why don't you know how to control yo anger yo?!" The tan demon raged.

Shippo jumped right back in his face. "Why don't you know how to not make me angry?!"

"You have fucking issues Shippo!"

"So do you! Fake ass straight ass wanna be gay ass acting bisexual ass bitch headass the fuck! You got me fucked up!"

Before thinking twice at what was about to leave his mouth, Bankotsu let out the first thing that came to mind. He would soon regret it.

"At least my parents like me for who the fuck I am. Don't blame the rest of the world for the shit you got handed!"

Cups flew, tables flew, banners flew, and even the guests at the party almost flew. Whatever Shippo could get his hands on, he threw it. Bottles, food, clothing, he let it all fly out. His blood was on fire and his mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He could barely think straight. He only knew that he was mad and he needed to let it out. Everyone ran for cover from the flying objects before Shippo made his quick escape with Bankotsu yelling after him.

"Fuck you Shippo! Get fucking lost somewhere and don't come back!" He shouted.

Shippo would do just that. He got lost somewhere and ended up right at Bankotsu's dorm. He started inside by kicking his room door down. Every article of clothing was sliced up and doused in soda and any other beverage he could find around the room. All the tongues to his sneakers were cut out and his laptop was smashed into pieces. He even took the time to write I HATE YOU on the wall. Grabbing the bat Bankotsu kept in his room, Shippo headed outside and went for the car next. Windows were shatters, the seats were battered, and the lights were smashed in beyond recognition. He even jabbed out the push to start button. Then when it was all said and done and the car alarm was blaring it's horns off, he walked away and didn't look back.

He crashed at his old dorm room that night not bothering to say a word to Miroku or Kouga. When he awoke, his phone was blew up from messages from his angry and enraged ex. Shippo didn't bother to read anything, he only sent a message.

Shippo: No I don't forgive you. If you want to meet up, the answer is no. If you want to get back together, the answer is no. If you're wondering if I regret anything, the answer is yes...I lied. It's still a big fat ass NO. Tell your new bitch pay for all your shit bitch since you wanna be with her so bad.

Then Bankotsu threatened to call the police if they don't meet up and settle this. Shippo of course told him call who he wants as he will be waiting.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Kagome couldn't believe just how much had gone down after they left the party last night. She had no idea everything would go left so quickly. Although she understood Shippo's rage, she didn't agree with anything he did.

 **Kagome:** _Wow Shippo, maybe you didn't have to go that far?_

 **Shippo:** _I know I was wrong. I was just so fucking mad Kagome. Not even just mad. I was hurt and embarrassed. Then when he said what he said about my parents knowing how I get about that, I just couldn't help myself. With the liquor in me, I wasn't thinking straight. I was fucking drunk as hell. Geez. I feel so bad...not that I would tell him that though._

 **Kagome:** _I feel like you should at least meet up and apologize. If he hasn't called the cops yet, maybe he still has a bit of care left in his heart for you?_

 **Shippo:** _Kagome...idk. It's just I don't get how a guy can claim to love me but do so much to hurt me._

Before Kagome could respond, there is a knock at the door. She looks to Inuyasha who is still unmoved by everything around him. She threw her legs over the bed and got up slowly as to not upset her stomach even more. As she approached the door, something moved with her spirit. It was almost as if the energy in the room had shifted. Brushing it off as leftover tipsiness, she opened the door only to see no one there. That's when she noticed a photo and a note.

On the door rested a selfie of Inuyasha wrapped around a kissing a tan girl with white hair. She looked oddly similar to one of the demons she'd seen on campus and that's when it hit her.

' _Wait...how recent is this?'_ She thought.

She grabs the photo and reads the note that came attached.

 _I see he got a new bitch_

 _I hope you're okay with knowing you weren't the first_

 _And you definitely won't be the last._

 _-Inuyasha's **only** girlfriend :) _

_P.S: it ain't you sis_

Her stomach dropped and her chest sunk. She couldn't believe what she was reading but one thing was for sure. The stomach sickness could wait. The half demon in the room had some explaining to do.

* * *

I am glad to be back and I do apologize for this shitty ass writing XD I told y'all I hate how I write so I can only hope y'all like it at least. The cliff hanger to me seemed the best because it keeps everyone on the edge of their seat :D Hope y'all prepared for the roller coaster that is Co-Ed. MEERRRYYY CHRISTMAAASSS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
